<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Belong Together || Draco Malfoy X Reader by IDrinkHolyWater247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352756">We Belong Together || Draco Malfoy X Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDrinkHolyWater247/pseuds/IDrinkHolyWater247'>IDrinkHolyWater247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDrinkHolyWater247/pseuds/IDrinkHolyWater247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A pure-blood is born to be with another pure-blood"</p><p>Getting paired up with Draco Malfoy by their parents all the time wasn't the best thing, to begin with. How would Y/N Richards cope up with all that? Would she eventually fall for Draco's charm?</p><p>Start: September 9, 2020<br/>Finish: idk lol</p><p>Year 1: Chapter 1-9<br/>Year 2: Chapter 10-15<br/>Year 3: Chapter 16-26<br/>Year 4: Chapter 27-39<br/>Year 5: Chapter 40-70<br/>Year 6: Chapter 71- on going<br/>Year 7: on going</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any character from Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1| Annoying Mini Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally published on Wattpad, but now available to read on AO3, Inkitt and Wattpad</p><p>Hi everyone! This is my first Draco X Reader fanfic. I must warn you that this is going to be a LONG story and I will include fluff, a little depression time, DUMBNESS, silly arguments and some angsty and smut along the way.</p><p>The smut journey starts at chapter 69😏 It's not a smut chapter tho, but it's a level up of Malfoy and Richards' relationship. You'll have to read more to get to the smut chapters😬</p><p>Everyone is welcomed to give comments, critics, feedback or whatever you wanna call it. Your feedback would surely help me to improve the story plot👍</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I got my Hogwarts letter three days ago. Most people would be excited about it, but to tell you this, I was certainly not. And no, I was not a muggle. I was born in a very prestigious pure-blood family.</p><p>My dad worked in the ministry of magic, what a boring job. And my beloved mother acted like she was a stay-at-home wife when she never actually lived in the manor. She was always out to buy God-knows-what, not like I cared. At least I got a huge manor to call home here and enough love from my parents.</p><p>My parents' friends always said that I think way more mature than I should be. Well, couldn't deny that when the only thing I could do at home was reading books. I'll take that as a compliment though.</p><p>Tomorrow would be the day I would be leaving the manor, just to be sent to another crappy place called Hogwarts, a school for people who wished to be some famous wizards or witches. For some reason, my mom had volunteered to take me to buy the things listed in the letter. She liked shopping, so I thought that's why.</p><p>My mom told me that Diagon Alley was the place to get all the things listed, so we went there. The place was so crowded, there were too many people and I hated it instantly.</p><p>Fortunately, my mom met her friend which meant I could finally stop pretending to be excited about all of this. I told her that I would go to buy my wand on my own and she could buy the other things on the list because I knew how much she loved shopping and I was giving her a chance to do that. A win-win solution, smart me.</p><p>"Well okay, meet me here after you've got your wand," she said with a warm smile.</p><p>"Why don't you go with my son? He's going to get his wand too," said my mom's friend who has long sleeky blond hair. How expensive would that cost to be taken care of?</p><p>"Ah, there he is. Draco can you accompany Y/N to Ollivanders?"</p><p>"Sure father," and there came a mini version of this guy but with shorter hair and for God's sake, how much gel was he intending to use on his hair?</p><p>I left my mom and her friend without saying goodbye. This hair gel boy kept staring at me as if he had never seen a girl before.</p><p>"What?" I said giving him a glare.</p><p>"Nothing," he replied and we kept walking until we arrived at the so-called wandmaker shop, Ollivanders.</p><p>"Ladies first," he said opening the door for me.</p><p>"Ah right, tryna be a gentleman," I mumbled walking through the door.</p><p>What kind of shop owner who had not even one shopkeeper to stand by the shop? The hair gel boy started wandering around like he knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Anyone here?" I yelled which made the hair gel boy turned to look at me.</p><p>"What? Why is no one here? Did you bring me to the wrong place?"</p><p>"Of course not, it's the right place. I believe he'll be here in just a second," he answered.</p><p>"Why are you so mad about it?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not mad. Why do you think I'm mad?" I argued.</p><p>"Oh now you are," he chuckled.</p><p>I was gonna say something when the shop owner finally showed up. The hair gel boy had some luck with him today. The shop owner then began to look around to find us the perfect wands.</p><p>The gel boy got his wand first. He sent me a sly smirk while holding his wand as though he could actually do magic with it. Then the shop owner gave me a wand and I flicked it causing some damage to a table near where the hair gel boy stood. Oh, how I wished it hit him instead.</p><p>Finding me my very own wand turned out to be a pretty big deal. After several wands being flicked and half the shop being burned, I finally met my wand. I paid for the wand and left the shop with the hair gel boy to go meet my mom and his father.</p><p>"I'll discuss it with Thomas later, now Y/N say goodbye to Mr Malfoy," my mom spoke. Ugh, I hate interacting with strangers.</p><p>"Bye Mr Malfoy," I faked a smile.</p><p>After they left I followed my mom to go home, or so I thought. She brought me to a pet shop instead, telling me that I could bring a rat, toad, cat or an owl to keep at school.</p><p>"Do I have to?" I groaned.</p><p>"Isn't it better to have one?" She smiled.</p><p>I wandered around the shop and find a cute little owl that caught my eyes. I told my mom I wanted it and she paid the owl. And finally, I could go home. Home sweet home, where I didn't have to interact with people other than my family.</p><p>•••</p><p>To my surprise, my dad could make it to send me off. He was usually quite busy with his job in the ministry of magic. He helped me move my trunks to the train. My mom, on the other hand, was crying? Not as I expected.</p><p>I looked at people's faces around. I pitied myself that I had to live with those people for the next 7 years of my life.</p><p>My mom was currently hugging me and dad had a sad look plastered on his face. I knew I was going to live away from them for 7 years, but I supposed they forgot that I would be able to go home on school holidays.</p><p>"You know that we love you so much, right?" my mom said lovingly.</p><p>"Uh-huh," I replied.</p><p>"I know we didn't get to spend enough time together as a family, but please write to us at least once a month," my dad said after hugging me.</p><p>In this very moment, I realised that my parents really loved me that much. I was their only daughter after all. I hugged my parents tightly because I didn't know if this kind of moment would ever happen again.</p><p>"Oh what a surprise to find you here, Thomas," someone said behind me. I turned around and saw big Malfoy with mini Malfoy and a woman which I assumed to be the wife. Mini Malfoy was giving me his sly smile again and I just stared at him blankly.</p><p>"Oh, Lucius," my dad smiled.</p><p>"We'll need to talk about what you told my wife in Diagon Alley someday," my dad added.</p><p>"Does tomorrow sounds good to you?" Big Malfoy asked.</p><p>"Isn't it too soon? Why the rush haha?" My mom faked a laugh while holding my shoulder.</p><p>"Isn't the sooner the better, Victoria? Oh and look at her," Mrs Malfoy said smiling to my mom then to me.</p><p>"What a pretty little angel. Please be friends with Draco," she said touching my cheek. Ugh, I hated this situation but I had to act nice in front of my parents' friends.</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," I smiled to her and get a shocked reaction from mini Malfoy.</p><p>"Didn't know you could smile," he blurted. How I wanted to punch this boy so bad.</p><p>I let out a small laugh which eventually brought everyone to laugh except him. I glared at him between the laughter.</p><p>•••</p><p>Couldn't believe myself I was currently sitting across mini Malfoy with some other strangers in a train compartment. If it wasn't for our parents begging me to sit with him.</p><p>He stared at me again. The same stare I got while we were walking to the wand shop. Why was he doing that?</p><p>"You wanna keep staring or what?" I snapped.</p><p>"I'm not staring at you," he denied.</p><p>"Alright liar," I mumbled.</p><p>"Hey Y/N, I think we've never had a proper introduction," he said.</p><p>"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand to me which I ignored.</p><p>"Uh-huh," I replied lazily.</p><p>He waved his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I swore if there was no one around us, I would have given him a punch for annoying me.</p><p>"Now what? You want me to do a little handshake with you?" I groaned.</p><p>"Yes and you haven't told me your name yet," he said keep extending his hand to me. Ridiculous, acting like he didn't know my name when clearly just called me by my name earlier. Maybe just this time I would respond only to satisfy him then I could go to sleep.</p><p>"Fine, I'm Y/N Richards," I said shaking his hand.</p><p>"Now don't bother me again, I'm trying to have a peaceful ride," I said looking at the scenery.</p><p>"Alright," he said. I could see him smiling like an idiot from the corner of my eye. What a weirdo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2| We're Not Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The train had reached its destination and people started walking out of it. A huge man was giving us direction about how we're gonna use boats to go to the castle.</p><p>I was in the same boat as Malfoy. He kind of looked excited about it, but I could see how hard he was trying to hide it. I paid no attention to other people in the same boat as mine until we reached the castle.</p><p>Magnificent? No, I believe I had seen better somewhere.</p><p>•••</p><p>We were currently standing on the stairs near the great hall. Some kind of female professor had a little speech earlier and told us to wait here for a moment before entering the hall.</p><p>"It's true then, what they're saying on the train," Malfoy suddenly spoke quite loud that every first-year could hear.</p><p>"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he exclaimed. Now this place was filled with whispers of shock.</p><p>"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and...Richards," he said as he pulled my arm to stand closer with him and his weird friends. Then people started whispering about my family name. Ugh, this boy was really annoying. I shook my hand off of him and rolled my eyes.</p><p>"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said proudly but a redhead boy snickered after hearing that.</p><p>"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley," he said, mocking the Weasley.</p><p>"Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he extended his hand.</p><p>Poor mini Malfoy got rejected for a handshake for the second time. Potter really did a good job of embarrassing Malfoy in front of the first years. Malfoy shot him a glare before McGonagall returned and told him to go back to his place.</p><p>"Now I know that I hate him, we must not be friends with him," Malfoy blurted walking beside me as we entered the great hall.</p><p>"You do know that we're not friends, right?" I replied.</p><p>"I say we will be friends sooner or later," he smirked. I have enough of that silly smirk of his, so I walked faster just to avoid him talking to me.</p><p>McGonagall told us that we have to be sorted into our house before we can enjoy the feast. I looked around the first-year students, that was quite a lot of them. This would probably take some times. Too bad, I had been starving since I got off the train.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy," the professor called then Malfoy walked to the sorting hat.</p><p>"Slytherin," it yelled even when it hadn't touched Malfoy's head yet. Oh, now I wondered if that head was being valid on his job.</p><p>A few names had been called It was still a long wait for me though. That Potter guy had been sorted to Gryffindor. I looked at each house's table. Just when I look at the Slytherin, I found Malfoy staring at me again.</p><p>Now I just wished to not get in Slytherin to avoid the annoying Malfoy and also not Gryffindor to avoid Potter because he would surely become the centre of all attention. I had actually heard a lot about the Hogwarts' houses. I really hoped to get into Hufflepuff because I could see peace in there which I planned to have in all seven years here. Ravenclaw looked pretty dope too, too bad I wasn't a smartass.</p><p>"Y/N Richards."</p><p>"Here goes nothing," I muttered.</p><p>I walked forward not interested in this little house sorting ritual. The professor put the sorting hat on my head.</p><p>"What an honour to have a Richards," it said. Fun fact, my family was known to be a very wealthy pure-blood family. We got certain power from our status which made most people respect us. I didn't know how we get so high in the rank, but not gonna lie, it was quite beneficial.</p><p>"Just tell me to go to Hufflepuff already," I whispered.</p><p>"Hm... Slytherin!" He yelled in betrayal and I got great applause from the Slytherin table.</p><p>"I'm so gonna destroy you, just wait and see," I hissed at the sorting hat while walking away to the Slytherin table.</p><p>Malfoy was smiling at me as he watched me walking closer. He somehow managed to get the person who sat next to him moved away just for me to sit beside him. Who did he think he was, really?</p><p>"Told you we'll be friends."</p><p>"Shut up Malfoy, being sorted into the same house doesn't mean we're gonna be friends."</p><p>"I'll make you take it back."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>People were looking excitedly at the house sorting ritual. We had got some people joined the Slytherin too. In total there were 5 girls including me and 5 boys including Malfoy.</p><p>Finally, after a long wait that felt like forever, the ritual had finished and now, the headmaster, Dumbledore, was giving some speech and warning about someplace. I didn't pay much attention to the warning because I knew I will mostly spend my time in my bedroom, common room or somewhere quiet.</p><p>"Let the feast begin," and the food appeared magically as soon as he finished saying his sentence.</p><p>I was a picky person, so I only chose to eat certain food even though I felt like starving to death. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to like the food here or maybe he was just starving that I saw him taking literally everything in his sight.</p><p>"Can you calm down a little, there's more left to eat. No need to rush," I said getting annoyed by his munching.</p><p>Well, Malfoy didn't listen to me and I had to restrain myself from yelling at him in this situation. After the dinner was finished, the prefect directed us to our dormitory. The common room felt gloomy yet magnificent, probably because it was the Slytherin way. I went to the girl's dorm once the prefect finished explaining.</p><p>I found my trunks and my owl, Grey, in a room of 5 beds. My parents never told me I have to share a room with strangers here. Just great. Now I had to interact with other people more often. Just when I was about to close my eyes and drift away to sleep, some girl started gossiping about me.</p><p>"It surprised me that we got to be in the same room with a Richards!"</p><p>"Lower your voice, Millicent. I think she's sleeping."</p><p>Girls' laughter ruined my peaceful night. I didn't sign up for this kind of situation, gotta tell this to my parents in the letter. Perhaps they would get me a private room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3| Malfoy's Annoying Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N </span>
  <span class="u">POV</span>
</p><p>My first class was with McGonagall and so was Malfoy's, he forced me to go to class with him and his 2 friends. Honestly, the class turned out to be better than what I had expected. Someone barged through the door in the middle of the class. It was Potter and the redhead kid who snickered at Malfoy's name, the Weasley.</p><p>Malfoy laughed at Potter's excuse. He told McGonagall that they got lost. Couldn't blame him though, the school was quite big and maybe I would've gotten lost too if it wasn't for Malfoy forcing me to go with him.</p><p>•••</p><p>We got a potion class taught by the head of our house, Snape. I sat beside Malfoy, didn't know why, maybe I had got used to it after doing it several times. Malfoy was smiling like an idiot while listening to Snape. I glanced at Snape and met his eyes. I smiled awkwardly and turned my head down avoiding his eyes. Damn, he was quite odd, I guessed.</p><p>Snape asked Potter some questions because he didn't pay any attention to what Snape was saying. The girl beside him raised her hand for each question thrown by Snape as Potter could only reply with <em>I don't know sir.</em></p><p>"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr Potter?"</p><p>Malfoy smiled proudly as soon as he heard what Snape said to Potter. Why did he show that smug smile of his when he, himself, had no idea what the answer was for any of the questions.</p><p>"Stop smiling, you look like an idiot," I blurted but he kept smiling.</p><p>I was surprised by my own self when I found myself enjoying the potion class. The class finished faster than I thought. Everyone had left the class except me, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a female Slytherin stranger. I stared at her, she had short dark hair and an average look. I watched her looking at Malfoy in such a weird way.</p><p>"Let's go back to our common room," Malfoy said. Me, Crabbe, and Goyle just nodded and were ready to walk away when Malfoy was suddenly stopped by the short-haired girl.</p><p>"What do you want?" Malfoy spatted.</p><p>"Can I be your friend?" I had a hard time holding my laugh when she said that in front of Malfoy. Seriously, did she just ask Malfoy to be her friend straight to his face?</p><p>"We've already had a girl right here," Malfoy pointed at me. Since when did I agree to be his friend?</p><p>"You can add one more," she said smiling dearly to Malfoy. I got it now, she was here after Malfoy. As soon as Malfoy turned around to look at me, this girl sent me a deadly glare.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>"What?" I questioned Malfoy.</p><p>"Well, do you want her in our gang?"</p><p>I glanced at the girl, she was still glaring at me. Did she have any problem with me? I thought about rejecting her, but a brilliant idea came up. If she wanted to be in this gang because of Malfoy, this could be a great opportunity for me. I wouldn't have to hang out with these guys anymore. </p><p>"Sure, whatever," I said walking away.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Malfoy shouted.</p><p>"You've got another girl, so I'm leaving the gang," I said leaving the room to go somewhere.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was already evening and I entered the common room after spending my day strolling around Hogwarts. Guess what, I was welcomed by a grumpy Malfoy. Not like I wanted to be welcomed with a warm Malfoy either, just ignore me and I'd be fine. However, Malfoy was too dumb to notice that.</p><p>"You can't just leave our gang."</p><p>
  <em>Dealing with a boy is surely the definition of pain.</em>
</p><p>"What do you want me to do then? Do you want me to do something before leaving the group? Like maybe give you a punch in the face for annoying me? You should've asked me earlier cause I'd love to do that, even now I can still feel the urge to punch you."</p><p>"I don't want that. Our parents want us to be friends and that means you're staying in our gang."</p><p>"Like I care."</p><p>I walked past him to the girl's dormitory. I was too tired to deal with anyone right now. I took a quick shower and changed to my super comfy pyjamas. I was so ready to go to sleep, but as far as I knew, it was still not a private room of mine. Girls were still talking, gossiping about anything, and there she came, the girl from before. She approached me with a glare.</p><p>"Draco is mad at me because of you."</p><p>
  <em>Wow, so they're on the first name basis now?</em>
</p><p>"So? I did nothing wrong," I said turning my back to her, pretending to go to sleep.</p><p>"Go back to the group and tell him that you want me in the gang too, or something bad will happen to you."</p><p>I really didn't want to deal with this one kid but she kept on pushing my nerves. I turned around to sit and looked at her in the eyes. Fine, I would just mess with her for a little bit.</p><p>"Who are you to threaten me?"</p><p>"Just do as I say and you'll be fine," she said before walking away but I grabbed her wrist tightly so she couldn't escape.</p><p>"I said who are you to threaten me?" I glared at her. I could see the fear in her eyes, I thought she's gonna apologise soon but she thought it would be better to pull my hair.</p><p>"What the hell!?" I screamed and pulled her hair back. We're still grabbing each other's hair and the other girls were just whispering around and watching us. After a lot of cursing, a girl rushed to the common room and yelled, "Y/N and Pansy are fighting!!!"</p><p>The prefect quickly came to intervene in our fight, but he failed miserably. I was grabbing and pulling Pansy's hair tightly that she screamed in pain. The prefect panicked and told some girls to call any professor nearby. I could see some boys managed to get into the girl's dorm to watch.</p><p>Snape and McGonagall came in after a few minutes. They managed to separate us apart, Snape got me and McGonagall got Pansy. I have some of Pansy's hair in my hand and she got nothing. I smirked at her feeling proud that I won the fight. I found Malfoy looking at me in an expression that I couldn't analyse.</p><p>"What do you two think you're doing?" McGonagall snapped.</p><p>"S–she started it," Pansy cried trying to act like she was the victim. So, we were playing drama now.</p><p>"Why would I do something so low in my level?"</p><p>"Um...uh...she pulled my hair! Look at her hand!!"</p><p>"Oh is this your hair? Pardon me for not recognising it, I thought it was some kind of dirt on your head so I think of helping you to remove it."</p><p>"Silence you two," McGonagall shouted.</p><p>Well, it was my turn to tell the truth now.</p><p>"She dared to threaten me!"</p><p>"I never did!" she lied.</p><p>"Is there any witness?" Snape asked.</p><p>Some girls told the professors the truth about Pansy attacking me first. The truth was I grabbed her wrist first, but that didn't matter now. She got scolded by McGonagall. But in the end, we both got detentions to write some kind of apology letters, to be done tonight at Snape's office.</p><p>"Now you boys, go back to your dorm or serve detentions with the 2 girls," Snape said.</p><p>"Just so you know, I'm telling this to my parents. Let's see who's gonna get bad things in the end," I hissed to Pansy as we both followed Snape to his office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4| Meet My New Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p>
<p>Today, we were having a flying practice with Madam Hooch. Pansy still feared me after I pulled some of her hair off. Malfoy had asked me to join his gang again and I just said whatever.</p>
<p>"Stick your right hand over the broom and say up," Madam Hooch instructed.</p>
<p>Everyone said up but only some of us managed to get the broom to our hand. Of course, I was successful and so did Malfoy. Potter was impressed when the broom flew to his hand. His two friends, Weasley and a muggle-born named Hermione Granger seemed to have a hard time on this task.</p>
<p>A boy from Gryffindor suddenly flew away with his broom. He was dragged randomly and ended up falling to the ground. I tried to hold myself from laughing, but a chuckle came out in the end. Malfoy joined me and for some seconds I thought he might not be that annoying.</p>
<p>Madam Hooch brought the Gryffindor boy, Neville Longbottom, to the hospital and told us to stay in the field. She made it clear that no one was allowed to fly in the air.</p>
<p>Malfoy wasn't really the type to follow the rule. He had taken something that Neville left when he fell and flew with the broom making Potter followed him. Turned out Potter liked to break the law and mind other's business too.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, McGonagall saw Potter flying in the air with his broom. She came to the field and asked Potter to come with her. Malfoy laughed at him with his two friends.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>It was lunchtime when I got a reply letter from my parents. I wrote to them about Pansy and how I won the fight the day after the incident. I opened it right away, curious about what their response would be.</p>
<p>I scanned the letter and the last sentence caught my eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're gonna pay you and Draco a visit this weekend.</em>
</p>
<p>I was dumbfounded and Malfoy noticed it.</p>
<p>"What does it say?"</p>
<p>I didn't want people to know that our parents knew each other. I told him to see it by himself and gave him the letter.</p>
<p>"Don't bother read the whole letter, just look at the last sentence?"</p>
<p>"Love you sweetheart?" He asked confused. Crabbe and Goyle gave us a look, disbelieving what they had just heard coming out of Malfoy's mouth.</p>
<p>"No, you dumb. Look at this," I pointed the sentence I was referring.</p>
<p>"What about it?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that not allowed?"</p>
<p>"Moreover, why do they want to see you?" I added in a whisper so that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't listen.</p>
<p>"I don't know, maybe to give me some advice on how to cope with your rude attitude towards me?" He whispered loudly with a smirk at the end.</p>
<p>"You really are a kid," I said rolling my eyes.</p>
<p>"What are you then? A granny?" He chuckled.</p>
<p>"Take that back Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Are you gonna pull my hair if I don't take it back?"</p>
<p>I was really mad at him. How could he call me a granny?! He also mocked me by bringing up the incident with Pansy. Even though I won, it sounded like an insult coming out from his mouth.</p>
<p>"Alright, sorry. Don't be mad," he apologised. For him, who was so full of himself, to apologise made myself shocked. However, I still ignored him for the rest of the lunchtime.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Snape told me and Malfoy to go to a room next to the potion class' room as my parents were waiting for us there. I still couldn't figure out why Malfoy should be there too. We were meeting my parents, not his.</p>
<p>"My little Y/N!" My mom hugged me as I entered the room with Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Hello Mr and Mrs Richards," Malfoy greeted them.</p>
<p>"Good to see you Draco. Your parents were originally supposed to come here too today, but they're quite busy with some works. So it's just us. How are you Draco? Not making trouble like our little missy over here?" My dad said.</p>
<p>"Dad!"</p>
<p>Malfoy glanced at me before saying, "I'm good Mr Richards."</p>
<p>"Mom, he almost sided with that Parkinson girl," I lied so they would ask him to get out of the room.</p>
<p>"Draco is a sweet boy, he wouldn't do something like that. You two are friends, right Draco?" Mom smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Yes Mrs Richards, I'm always on her side."</p>
<p>I shot him a glare but he shrugged it off.</p>
<p>"Anyway, what is it to make you come to visit us?" I asked.</p>
<p>"We are going on a trip! After a long busy period of work, I got to take a long break. Your mom thought it would be the perfect time to go for a holiday and so I agreed," dad explained.</p>
<p>"That's why, Draco, can you please take care and protect her while we're off for a holiday? We can't visit her like this again when she makes another trouble later," my mom continued.</p>
<p>Malfoy looked at me and I gave him a look to just reject it. He had his sly smirk on him, this was bad. He was going to do the opposite!</p>
<p>"Sure Mrs Richards, I'd love to."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh please, just kill me now.</em>
</p>
<p>"I object! I don't need someone to take care of me, or even protect me! I'm not a baby anymore. Besides, if you really wanted someone to protect me, wouldn't you think an adult is more of a better option?"</p>
<p>"Um...no, I want you two to be good friends and get to know each other better," my dad smiled.</p>
<p>"And maybe have a little fun here and there, we gotta go now," my mom said and gave me a hug followed by dad doing the same thing.</p>
<p>"But we're good friends already, right Malfoy?" Malfoy just smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>Oh come on, he wasn't usually like this!</p>
<p>"Good friends call each other by their first names," my dad said. I stomped my feet and saw Malfoy chuckled.</p>
<p>"Oh, we've talked to Dumbledore about young Miss Parkinson, so I'm hoping no more trouble with her," mom added.</p>
<p>"Come on honey, it's almost time for our flight."</p>
<p>"Flight? You're going to the muggle world?" I asked in disbelief. I had never been to the muggle world and my parents always warned me that it wasn't a suitable place for me because I was still a kid. My parents didn't answer my question, they just smiled and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>I turned my head to Malfoy to find him throwing his idiotic smile at me. Ugh, I had to deal with this person for literally every second starting from now.</p>
<p>"We need to make a contract about this," I sighed. He gave me a confused look.</p>
<p>"Are you deaf or just dumb?" I said as I approached a cupboard to find a paper and pen to write the agreement. I sat on a chair and started writing the contract.</p>
<p>"I'm not dumb," he said then soon joined me to make the contract. Our contract.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5| Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>"<em>Wingardium leviosaa</em>," Draco tried to cast a spell on the feather but failed. And yes, I started calling him Draco because he forced me to write it on the agreement. To lessen the suspicion of other people, I started calling everyone by their first name too.</p><p>I was sitting in Professor Flitwick class. Today's lesson was about the levitation spell. I didn't see what's so special about this spell. I swished my wand in a random direction without saying the spell.</p><p>"It's <em>leviosa</em>, not <em>leviosar</em>," Hermione said to Ron.</p><p>"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on," he challenged.</p><p>I found this very amusing so I watched them. As expected from Hermione, she successfully cast the levitation spell. Flitwick complimented her and I could see that Ron was quite pissed by that. If I had to make a friend here, Hermione would be my first choice. It didn't matter if she was a muggle-born. I judged most people by their talent, not their blood status.</p><p>I approached Hermione after the class was dismissed. She was quite friendly and charming. She told me so much about the muggle world as soon as I said my parents were having a holiday there. She even lent me a muggle book. Honestly, she had been the nicest girl I had met since I arrived at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Oh look who's here," Draco said from behind. I was a little surprised, I didn't know he was still waiting for me.</p><p>"Are you hanging out with a mud–"</p><p>"Ah, thanks for the book Hermione, I gotta go now," I said pulling Draco away with me.</p><p>I knew what he was trying to say in front of Hermione. It was a very rude word to describe a muggle-born.</p><p>"What was that?" I yelled when we came to a quiet corridor.</p><p>"I'm just stating the truth Y/N. She's a mudblood, you shouldn't be hanging around her. What would people think? A Richards playing around with a mudblood?" He explained.</p><p>"I don't care what people think. Blood rank isn't everything Draco. She's way smarter than us, it's the talent that matters to me."</p><p>He sighed knowing that he wouldn't win an argument with me or he was just too afraid to lose some of his too-much-gel hair.</p><p>"Let's just go have lunch. I'm starving," I groaned then he led the way as I walked by his side. Honestly, Draco sometimes acted more like a babysitter or a brother than a friendly protector to me.</p><p>•••</p><p>Hogwarts was celebrating Halloween and we got to eat so many candies at dinner. I took this opportunity to eat as many sweets as I wanted. Who doesn't like sweets anyway?</p><p>"Looks like it's your first time seeing sweets," Draco laughed.</p><p>"My parents never allow me to eat more than 2, so I see this as a fortunate event to eat more," I said as I took some sweets in. Draco laughed at my statement, but I knew he was as excited as me about all these sweets.</p><p>"What a surprise that a wealthy family like the Richards can't even afford to buy more than 2 sweets for their only daughter," Pansy spatted.</p><p>I glared at her. No, I shouldn't waste my time to deal with her. So I ignored her and continued with my sweets.</p><p>I thought everything would be fine once I ignored her. It was the opposite, she was pissed because I didn't give a damn about what she just said and now she was trying to go on my nerves again.</p><p>"Hey Daphne, I just found out that there's a blood traitor in our house," Pansy started. Daphne didn't say a word but she kept going.</p><p>"I saw her talking with a mudblood after Professor Flitwick's class."</p><p>I turned my head to her while trying so hard not to snap at her. She looked so confident with that smug smile on her face.</p><p>"And who would that be?" I asked.</p><p>"You, blood traitor!" She yelled. Just to be clear, we were still in the great hall filled with a lot of students. Some students began to look in our direction, it was a complete humiliation to me.</p><p>I was gonna say something, a remarkable comeback to be precise. Unfortunately, Draco, who thought it would be the right time to try defending me, interrupted me.</p><p>"Don't call her that. She's not a blood traitor!" he argued.</p><p>Pansy looked away in disappointment. She wouldn't be able to argue with Draco, correction, she wouldn't dare to be hated by Draco. She fancied him too much, I could see it in her eyes. Pitiful, if I had to say.</p><p>I mumbled thanks to him even though I didn't feel like saying so. I never asked for his help.</p><p>"Next time, let me do it by myself. I can pretty much defend myself from your lunatic fan like her."</p><p>He chuckled a little and we continued eating the dinner and sweets. I never knew that Halloween could be this much fun. If only it was ended with a peaceful night to sleep, it would've been perfect.</p><p>"Troll in the dungeon!!!" Professor Quirrel came and screamed. He got everyone's attention. I panicked a little while Draco was trying to act tough.</p><p>"Thought you ought to know," he said before passing out. For a second the hall was quiet and then everyone started to freak out!</p><p>As soon as Draco screamed beside me, I completely freaked out and joined him screaming in fear.</p><p>"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted and everyone suddenly stopped in their track. He told us not to panic, which wasn't helping at all and asked the prefects to lead us to our dorms. Teachers were told to follow him to find the troll.</p><p>I walked beside Draco while holding on to the hem of his robe in a pack of Slytherin. I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be a child-safe place and now we had a troll hanging around the castle. What could I say?</p><p>"Thank Lord, I have someone to actually protect me," I whispered to Draco. He stayed in silence.</p><p>"You screamed like a girl."</p><p>It was probably not the best time to tease him. It was just, I was the kind of person to make fun of something in a crisis to keep me sane sometimes.</p><p>"Said someone who's holding so tight to my robe right at this very moment. Careful, you may tear it apart," he chuckled lightly. I wasn't annoyed by this, in fact, I was smiling and kept my pace steady.</p><p>I felt like someone was glaring at me when I talked to Draco earlier. I looked to my other side before I turned to my back finding the suspect. Of course, it was Draco's number one lunatic admirer, Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>"This is nice," I said to Draco while my head hadn't turned away from Pansy. I sent her a smirk as I moved closer to Draco. I could tell that she was really pissed at my action. I couldn't understand what she saw in him to make her fancy him that much.</p><p>"Now what?" Draco asked confused cause I was obviously walking too close to him.</p><p>"Nothing, just making sure <em>my</em> protector does his job to the fullest," I smiled at him. I had just made a mortal enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6| Draco is Obsessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The news had been spread all over the castle that Harry and Ron had successfully defeated the troll and saved Hermione's life. I thought about visiting Hermione since she was almost like a friend to me. But I had to shut my thought right away as Draco started badmouthing them in front of me, Vincent, and Gregory. He was being super jealous of Harry right now.</p><p>"He really thinks he's something, doesn't he," he was talking about Harry. Vincent and Gregory just nodded, not really interested in Draco's words. Breakfast looked more interesting in their eyes.</p><p>"I think you're just jealous, get over it Draco," I sighed. I had been hearing his complaints since the moment I woke up this morning, it wasn't the best thing to experience in the morning.</p><p>"Are you joking? Why would I?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe you like Hermione and you're jealous cause you weren't the one to save her," I shrugged while taking a bite on my toast.</p><p>"Just kill me if I ever liked a mudblood like her," he hissed.</p><p>"Language!" I was clearly not into this mudblood conversation.</p><p>"Having to protect one big baby is enough for me," he looked at me with his sly smirk.</p><p>"You're acting like you actually did a great job on that."</p><p>"Of course, I did. Let me ask you, did you get a scratch? No." A smug smile was plastered on his face.</p><p>"Sure you did," I muttered under my breath.</p><p>"He's even in a Quidditch team! Can you believe that? First-year never got to play Quidditch. I hope he got himself injured in today's match." I ignored him for the rest of breakfast, might save my energy to cheer on Slytherin later.</p><p>•••</p><p>We were standing in a Quidditch tower, watching the game. So far, Gryffindor had scored 20 points while Slytherin got nothing, shame on us. This was when things got more interesting.</p><p>The Gryffindor's keeper was hit by the bludger and fell to the ground. People in my tower laughed at it and started cheering for Slytherin. Me, on the other hand, didn't feel the need for laughing. It was not okay, Quidditch was dangerous, anyone could've lost a life. At that moment, I decided that I wouldn't even think to join the team.</p><p>It was when Slytherin had scored more points than Gryffindor that Harry's broom started to act on its own. Draco was laughing so hard beside me. He even nudged me several times and pointed at Harry in excitement.</p><p>"Look Y/N, pretty sure he would fall," he laughed. I gave him a look that said <em>really? </em>He never got to see it though, he was too busy laughing at Harry's misfortune.</p><p>The match ended with Gryffindor won over Slytherin, thanks to Harry who caught the snitch that worth 150 points. As I expected, I was hearing more complaints from Draco. He was currently nagging like a bloody 5-year-old!</p><p>We were sitting on the sofa in our common room. Just the two of us because Vincent and Gregory were out to get some snacks or so they said.</p><p>"I'm tired of hearing this Draco. Can we talk about something else?"</p><p>"No, you have to hear me out. I'm sure Potter cheated on the game!"</p><p>"Uh-huh," I replied lazily. He kept blabbering about Harry. It was like Potter this and Potter that. Was he obsessed with Harry or what? I stared blankly at the floor, not hearing what Draco was saying.</p><p>•••</p><p><span class="u">Draco POV</span> <b>(A/n: finally!)</b></p><p>"You know what Y/N, I'm telling my father about this later. Potter will be kicked out of the team soon. It's totally a brilliant idea, right Y/N?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>I turned my gaze to her and soon found her sleeping with her hand holding her head to prevent it from falling. Did I talk too much that it bore her to sleep?</p><p>I moved closer to kneel in front of her and took a good look at her face. She was really something, maybe that was why father and mother wanted me to get close to her. She seemed peaceful in her sleep, even her face looked so cute while sleeping.</p><p>Never thought I'd find someone very fascinating to just stare at. It was since the very beginning that I had sensed something for her. I couldn't stop myself to stare at her, but it always got me to be in an awkward situation when I was doing so; every single time. Was it just me or the other 11-year-olds also thought the same as me? I giggled at my own thought.</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly, opening her eyes.</p><p>"Oh hey Draco," she said in a sleepy voice which made me smile instantly. I guessed she didn't mind me looking at her this close.</p><p>"Good sleep?" I smirked.</p><p>"Sorry I slept, did you finish your vent?"</p><p>"Kind of, wanna grab dinner together?"</p><p>"Good idea, I'm like soooo starving right now," she said as she got up and did a little stretch.</p><p>I was happy that she started to feel comfortable enough with me around her. We were so awkward at first, it was always me who stared at her. Then she would be either annoyed or not interested, no in-between.</p><p>I remembered the day she got me to sign a contract with her. She was totally upset by my request but she never complained about it.</p><p>Even though I knew she didn't need much protection by herself, I never regret agreeing to protect her when I got to spend so much time with her like this.</p><p>"Are they not back yet? Vincent and Greg," she asked as we walked through a corridor to get to the great hall.</p><p>"No, somehow they've become too busy with their foods that they forgot about us."</p><p>She let out a laugh and I joined her. I wished everything would just stay like this forever.</p><p>We found Crabbe and Goyle already eating dinner without us. I brought Y/N to sit a little far from those two idiots.</p><p>Dinner was served and we ate in silence until Pansy Parkinson, who Y/N fought with on our second day here, came to sit beside me. Y/N sent her a disgusted look, clearly not wanting her to be anywhere near her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I groaned.</p><p>"Eating dinner, of course," she smiled. I felt like throwing up already.</p><p>"Can I please be your friend Draco?" She started. How dare she called me by my name? The only girl I gave my permission to call me by my name is Y/N, other than my mother and hers.</p><p>"Pathetic," Y/N sneered.</p><p>"I've finished dinner, I'm going back to the common room. See you Draco," she said leaving me with this ugly pathetic girl. Wanting a Malfoy to be her friend, who did she think she was?</p><p>"Alright, I'll see you there," I replied.</p><p>"Now you, call me by my name again and I'll ask my father to get you expelled," I said full of anger.</p><p>"But she just called you by your name and you're okay with that. How come she got to do that and I don't?"</p><p>How dare she thinking she was the same as Y/N.</p><p>"Because I asked her to call me by my name. She is my friend and you aren't, so shut up and leave me alone."</p><p>With that, I quickly finished my dinner and stormed off the dining hall with Crabbe and Goyle following me from behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7| The Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Time flew by so fast here. It was almost Christmas and some people had packed their luggage to go back home. A letter for me came at breakfast today saying that my parents were still on their holiday.</p><p>"Are you going home?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Apparently, my parents are still not home and look at this," I sighed, handing him the letter.</p><p>
  <em>You're having Christmas with the Malfoys. Don't make any troubles there, have fun!</em>
</p><p>Draco smiled and handed me back my letter.</p><p>"Have you packed?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going with you."</p><p>He sent me a confused look.</p><p>"Christmas is supposed to be spent with family, I'm not your family," I explained.</p><p>"My parents think so. Then you're coming, we're leaving this afternoon. I've got to pack my things."</p><p>He quickly finished the food and rushed to the dorm smiling like an idiot. Vincent and Greg were looking at me in suspicion.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We never knew your parents know each other," Greg started and Vincent nodded agreeing.</p><p>Ah right, they weren't supposed to know about it. Damn it.</p><p>"It's supposed to be a secret. However, I've considered you two as my friends. So, you're okay to know about this," I explained, getting up as I had finished my breakfast.</p><p>I left the great hall to go meet Hermione. I had become pretty good friends with her since she lent me another 2 muggle books. She was going home this Christmas to her muggle home.</p><p>Actually, I had seen her in the great hall with Harry and Ron earlier. I thought it wouldn't be a great time to talk to her since I wasn't friends with Harry and Ron. I already had 3 boys as my friends anyway, no need to add more.</p><p>"I've told my parents about you a lot. They'll be happy to meet you and your parents in the station," she said in excitement.</p><p>"Actually, Hermione...I'm not going home to my parents this year."</p><p>"So you're staying? Harry and Ron are staying too. They're quite friendly if you want to be friends with them, you know."</p><p>"Uh..no thanks, I'm having Christmas with the Malfoys. My parents told me in a letter," I faked a laugh.</p><p>She gave me an awkward smile. Honestly, Hermione was never in a good term with Draco. Somehow Draco always found a way to bully her, Harry and Ron without me. Draco never liked my friendship with her either but he couldn't do anything about it as I'd always win in any argument with him.</p><p>•••</p><p>I sat in the train compartment with Draco. The candy lady came earlier and he bought the whole trolley! Was he planning on having diabetes this early?</p><p>"Have anything you want."</p><p>I chose a few random sweets and a chocolate frog. I took my mini pouch and offered him some galleons for the sweets but he refused to take it straight away, saying that everything was on him completely.</p><p>"I thought you liked sweets."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Then take more," he said after passing me a disbelief look.</p><p>"You don't have to be so hesitant," he added.</p><p>"I am not planning on catching diabetes anytime soon," I stated.</p><p>"Then who's gonna eat all of this?" He asked.</p><p>"Why ask me? You're the one who bought it."</p><p>"I thought it'd be nice if I bought it for you. You know since on Halloween.."</p><p>"Don't buy things for me Draco," I replied before looking at the windows.</p><p>"But thanks anyway," I said after glancing at him.</p><p>He looked sad, just sad.</p><p>
  <em>What's with me? He's just trying to be nice. Ugh, I hate myself.</em>
</p><p>"Fine, I'll eat some more," I sighed giving up.</p><p>"But you're eating too," I demanded.</p><p>•••</p><p>I was sure I'd have diabetes after eating that many sweets. Even on Halloween, I didn't eat that many.</p><p>The train stopped, indicating we had reached the King's Cross station. Draco led me to the exit. He helped me take out my belongings. We waited at the train station a little bit more because his parents weren't here yet.</p><p>"Do you decorate your house for Christmas?" I asked.</p><p>"Sometimes, depends on the family's mood."</p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>"I expect to decorate some rooms since you're staying with us this Christmas," he said giving me a rest-assured smile and I smiled back.</p><p>Came to think of it, Draco had never really thrown a genuine smile to anyone except me in Hogwarts. He usually just smirk and give everyone a smug smile full of his pride. Well, he probably thought we were on the same level or something. Not that I care.</p><p>Draco's parents finally came. They apologised to us, no maybe they apologised to just me, for being late. They said there was an urgent matter that couldn't be slipped away.</p><p>They brought us to the manor. It was huge yet so dark and gloomy. I didn't think we would be able to celebrate Christmas here. The atmosphere didn't pass the Christmas vibe.</p><p>Draco showed me to the room I would be staying which was across his room. A big bedroom, still gloomy but I supposed I'd be just fine with it. I thanked him as he put my luggage beside the wardrobe.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asked.</p><p>"Did you forget about how much sweets I had eaten earlier?"</p><p>He chuckled then walked to leave my room.</p><p>"If you need anything, you can always ask me. I'm just a few steps away," he said before closing the door.</p><p>I put some of my clothes into the wardrobe. I glanced at the bed wondered if it was as soft as my bed back home.</p><p>"Oh, Lord!"</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>I rolled myself on the bed. Finally got to sleep in a comfortable bed after a while. Not saying that Slytherin's bed were awful, but this bed was on another level of comfort.</p><p>"What happened?" Draco barged in.</p><p>"I love this bed."</p><p>"Thought you injured yourself, don't scream for a silly reason."</p><p>"All right, sorry. Seriously though, Draco, it feels like I'm back home."</p><p>We laughed together until Narcissa, also known as Draco's mom, called us to go down for dinner.</p><p>"You don't have to go down if you aren't hungry," he suggested.</p><p>"Oh come on, I'm no rude kid," I playfully hit his arm.</p><p>"Wow, you're so bad in analysing things," he giggled.</p><p>"Get out of my room now."</p><p>"It was a joke."</p><p>"Would you rather get kicked? I gotta change. Get. Out."</p><p>I had to push him to leave the room. I changed to simpler clothes to wear around the manor. Draco was waiting for me in front of my room. I never asked yet he just did it.</p><p>"I'm trying to be a nice host," he blurted as if he read my mind.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.</p><p>We went down to the dining hall. His parents were already seated. I sat beside Draco and the food was served straight away.</p><p>We talked about random things during dinner. I wanted to scream boring but that would get my ass kicked out of the manor so I went along with the play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8| A Little Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It was Christmas!! I might appear to be a normal person who got annoyed and uninterested quickly, but I had always loved Christmas.</p><p>We got to open presents on Christmas. It was always easy for me to get anything I had ever wanted. But on Christmas, I got to open presents with any random item in it. It was basically the satisfaction to find out what that random item was that made me loved Christmas.</p><p>I wondered what I was gonna get this year. My parents told me they were going to send the presents here. Moreover, I would get a double amount of presents this year since I was staying with the Malfoys.</p><p>Draco's mom allowed me and Draco to decorate the dining hall and the living room 3 days ago. It was the best thing I had seen in the whole manor. Although the gloomy themed furniture was still there, we managed to lighten up the atmosphere a bit.</p><p>I knocked at Draco's door. He might still be in his sleep as it was still 6 in the morning. But it was Christmas, he had to wake up soon for the presents. I decided to enter his room since he wasn't answering. He barged into my room the other day so I would use that against him.</p><p>His room was as gloomy as the other room in the manor. No wonder, he was a Malfoy after all.</p><p>"Draco wake up!" I shook his body.</p><p>"Draco!!" I shouted.</p><p>"Ugh, what is it mother?" He said in his sleep.</p><p>"I'm not your mother, I'm Y/N."</p><p>"What? What are you doing in my room?" He widened his eyes as he stared at me in shock.</p><p>"Um...waking you up?" I replied.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Draco, let's unbox the presents," I said, grabbing his arm to go.</p><p>"Happy Christmas...but wait," he stopped.</p><p>I turned to him and gave him my most annoyed look. What was more to wait?</p><p>"I gotta change," he blurted.</p><p>"Are you serious right now? We open Christmas presents in PJ," I argued.</p><p>He let out a long sigh before we went downstairs to the Christmas tree in the living room.</p><p>"Oooh, look at those," I hurried to open one of my presents in excitement.</p><p>On the other hand, Draco just sat on the couch watching me unboxing the presents with his eyes half-opened. He was still sleepy.</p><p>"Why are you not opening one?" I asked, still busy with my presents.</p><p>"Open it for me," he muttered.</p><p>I looked at him for a moment. He couldn't be serious. I'd love to open more presents, even when it wasn't for me. I just loved unboxing things.</p><p>"You sure?" I asked excitedly.</p><p>"I've never been so sure," he chuckled.</p><p>•••</p><p>"How was your Christmas?" Hermione asked.</p><p>We're sitting in the great hall. Draco was being a nice boy during my stay at his manor. Not that he wasn't nice at school, he was just being extra nice. Maybe because his parents were around, whatever.</p><p>"Not the best, yet not the worst," I giggled.</p><p>"Why? Tell me what happened."</p><p>I told her everything from the time I stepped my feet into the Malfoy manor. Hermione just listened to everything I said then we talked about her Christmas that she spent with her own family in the muggle world. It turned out we didn't have much difference on how to celebrate Christmas.</p><p>For some reason, the topic of our talk had shifted from Christmas to boys around us. No, it wasn't in any romantic way. She talked about how she had become best friends with Harry and Ron since the troll incident. And she was so into making me join her gang.</p><p>"Y/N, I really want you to meet Harry and Ron. We'll be good friends, I swear," she insisted.</p><p>"No thanks. More boys just mean more pain," I rejected.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I ran back to the common room in fear after detention from that old McGonagall. I had witnessed something terrible, some unknown creature murdered some animal. If it wasn't for that silly Potter and his obnoxious friends!</p><p>It was past midnight already, I expected there would be no one in the common room at this hour. But there she was, sleeping on the couch with a muggle book from her mudblood friend. I approached her sleeping figure. It was my second time to come across her sleeping on the couch.</p><p>"Y/N...," I shook her gently.</p><p>"Y/N..wake up," I raised my tone a bit so she could hear.</p><p>"Ugh, what is it...Draco?" She asked in her sleepy voice.</p><p>"Go to sleep in your room. The couch isn't a comfortable place to sleep."</p><p>She nodded and went to her dormitory half asleep.</p><p>•••</p><p>I couldn't sleep properly and ended up staying awake until morning. Whatever the creature that I saw in the forbidden forest was, it haunted me to my sleep. It would've never happened if that old McGonagall didn't send me to the forbidden forest yesterday. I would be sure to tell my father about this.</p><p>"Draco, are you okay?" Y/N asked, making me came back to my sense.</p><p>"You haven't touch anything. Are you not feeling good?" she asked full of worry.</p><p>"Actually...," I started. I couldn't really keep this thing just by myself. Perhaps, if I talked to someone, the thoughts would fade away.</p><p>I told Y/N everything that happened yesterday. From me catching Potter and his gang to me witnessing a murder. I didn't tell her about how I screamed in fear because that would just ruin my image in her head. She kind of looked frightened and I started regretting that I told her this. </p><p>"What's with that caretaker? The forbidden forest isn't named forbidden for nothing!" she growled, trying to hide her frightened look from anyone.</p><p>"Oh, Lord! Hermione was there too, wasn't she?" she asked in shock.</p><p>"I wonder if she's okay," she mumbled.</p><p>"Really? You're worried about her too?"</p><p>"Of course I am. You're my friend and she's kind of like a friend too," she explained.</p><p>She seemed to like that mudblood friend of her so much. I had to do something to fix this. Having Parkinson called her a blood traitor on Halloween had already made me rage. I didn't want more people to start calling her that again.</p><p>"She's not a friend," I blurted.</p><p>"She is," she asserted.</p><p>"I don't like her, don't hang out with her anymore."</p><p>"Excuse me? You can't control me. I choose who I want to hang out with," she protested.</p><p>"In fact, I can. Somehow your parents made me your protector," I argued.</p><p>"No. I made it clear on the contract that you can't control me. You have to take a second look at it," she rolled her eyes.</p><p>She would never listen to me, would she? I had to find another way to make her stay away from that mudblood. Maybe I should keep her busy with me, Crabbe and Goyle so she wouldn't have time for someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9| Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>My first year at Hogwarts had come to an end. Draco was positive that Slytherin would win the house cup. He asked about my opinion the other day and I told him I didn't care about a silly house cup, I'd rather think about where I was going for the holiday.</p><p>Draco said his parents wanted me to stay at their place again but I was so done with a gloomy place right now. I was hoping my parents had finished their super long holiday cause I would have no option left other than the Malfoy manor if they hadn't.</p><p>Sometimes I wondered how my dad could take a long period of a break during my first year here, not when I was home.</p><p>Everyone was so excited to hear about the house cup winner. People were discussing it over our last dinner at school.</p><p>"In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points," Dumbledore announced.</p><p>"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points."</p><p>"In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points."</p><p>
  <em>So we're the winner.</em>
</p><p>"In first place with 472 points, Slytherin house."</p><p>Everyone in Slytherin was cheering after hearing Dumbledore announcement. Draco was very happy with the result and so were the others. I couldn't help but smile because I didn't know, maybe because everyone was happy.</p><p>"Nice one, mate," Draco sneered in Ron's direction.</p><p>Everything just looked too easy somehow. I was starting to worry that we would have something bad coming. Then Dumbledore confirmed my thought.</p><p>He announced that he'd give some last-minute points to Gryffindor; to Hermione, Ron and Harry to be exact. Hermione and Ron got 50 points each and Harry got 60.</p><p>Those points were surely based on a biased judgement of that old man. He gave awful reasons for the points like he couldn't think anything better.</p><p>Draco looked disappointed and mad. He had high hope on this matter and that grandpa just pranked the whole Slytherin house. I'd be mad too if I were him. He even slammed his hat. He was so mad.</p><p>We'd had some arguments over the year but he never really be mad or anything, he would just apologise and beg me to stop being mad which wasn't so Malfoy of him. It was weird if I compared that with his act who was mostly cocky to other people.</p><p>I low-key thanked Dumbledore for making him feel this way, it was satisfying to see him being mad while I was around.</p><p>"It's okay. We still have 6 years left, a lot of chances to win," I calmly said while patting his back.</p><p>I really wanted to say, "Oh look who's the baby now Draco." But it would've worsened the situation, so no.</p><p>•••</p><p>I got off the train as we had reached the station. It was confirmed that I was gonna spend my holiday at home with my family.</p><p>My parents came to pick me up and also met with Draco's parents. Mr Malfoy was talking about something with my parents.</p><p>"It's sad that you aren't staying with us this holiday," Mrs Malfoy said.</p><p>I didn't know how to react. Should I pretend to be sad?</p><p>"She hasn't met her family for so long, let her go, mother," Draco said.</p><p>"You're right. Well, until we meet again then."</p><p>"See you here in 2 months," Draco bid goodbye and I waved back.</p><p>My parents and I went back to our manor right after the Malfoys left. Dad asked me how my first year was. I told him it wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>My mom then brought us some tea and we just talked about random things that happened during my first year in Hogwarts and their never-ending holiday in the muggle world.</p><p>•••</p><p>Everything was normal during the holiday. A few more days left before going back to Hogwarts for my second year.</p><p>I needed some new books and stuff so I asked my mom if she could accompany me to Diagon Alley to get those things. She agreed and we went there.</p><p>My mom said she needed to buy something and told me to go to the bookshop by myself. How was I supposed to know where the bookshop was? She bought the books for me last year.</p><p>I walked along the road and found a bookshop with a sign saying <em>Flourish and Blotts</em>.</p><p>I walked inside and saw a sea of people, some said that there was a book signing event of a famous author. Probably not that famous cause I had no idea who that person was.</p><p>The first floor seemed less crowded and also a blonde with too much hair gel caught my eyes. Maybe I should greet him.</p><p>"What are you doing here Draco?" I asked from behind him.</p><p>"Shopping for books, obviously," he answered turning around to face me.</p><p>"Woah..."</p><p>"Uh..what?"</p><p>"Are you really Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>"Of course, it's me."</p><p>"You've changed so much in just a few months!"</p><p>"In a bad way or a good way, is it Y/N?"</p><p>"Hmm, I'd say both."</p><p>"What? Why?" He chuckled. His chuckle didn't change.</p><p>"Let's see. You've grown taller and your voice also changed. Remember when you scream on last year Halloween? That girly voice is probably gone now."</p><p>"Those all are the goods, what about the bad one?"</p><p>"I think you put way too much gel on your hair now. You know, I've always wanted to tell you this since we first met," I laughed.</p><p>"Oh please, not my hair," he joined me laughing.</p><p>Suddenly the bookshop became noisier. I looked to the ground floor with Draco to see what's happening.</p><p>"It's just Harry," I mumbled.</p><p>"No, don't call him Harry. It's Potter," Draco said slightly annoyed by the sight of Harry getting all the attention downstairs.</p><p>"But I call you Draco. Should I start calling you Malfoy then?"</p><p>"No, it's just...he doesn't deserve us calling him by his first name."</p><p>I stayed quiet not wanting to argue as I had just met him today. I watched Harry walked to Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys. Draco suddenly walked to the stairs without saying anything.</p><p>"No, you stay there," he said just when I was about to follow him.</p><p>I watched him walking down the stairs and went straight to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.</p><p>"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?"</p><p>There he went. Starting an argument, his favourite thing to do. I might just stay and watch the show.</p><p>"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."</p><p>"Leave him alone," a Weasley girl confronted him.</p><p>"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" He said mockingly.</p><p>Mr Malfoy suddenly showed up and stopped Draco from saying any word again. He talked about Harry's scar and some wizard, couldn't hear it properly.</p><p>"Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer!" Harry said full of anger.</p><p>I decided to go down before things got too heated up.</p><p>"Hello Mr Malfoy," I greeted.</p><p>"Oh hello Y/N," he smiled at me but then he turned his attention back to Harry.</p><p>I supposed my attempt to cool down the atmosphere had failed. I wished I would've stayed on the first floor.</p><p>I looked at Hermione and waved at her while smiling. She smiled back.</p><p>"What about listening to me for once," Draco whispered.</p><p>"You can't control me Draco," I whispered back.</p><p>"But you were right, do you think it will be weird if I go upstairs right now?" I sighed.</p><p>"Now, listen to me and stay beside me."</p><p>I nodded in response.</p><p>I hated the atmosphere. It was intense. Draco's dad kept throwing insults in such a manner to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. I finally knew where Draco got his cocky attitude. As far as I knew, his mom was a sweet and lovely person. It was just like the saying, like father like son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10| An Idiot from the Bookshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>"I'll see you at work," Draco's dad said to Ron's dad.</p><p>"See you at school," Draco copied, pulling my wrist to go with him.</p><p>"Um...see you Hermione...and you guys too," I said awkwardly before leaving the shop with Draco.</p><p>We walked along the road. He was still holding my wrist. I didn't know where we were heading. I stopped walking all of a sudden causing Draco to stop too.</p><p>"What is it Y/N?" He asked.</p><p>I gave him a look and raised my right hand which eventually brought his left hand up too.</p><p>"What?" He asked again.</p><p>"My wrist, it hurts."</p><p>"Oh, sorry," he said letting go of my wrist.</p><p>"Does it hurt badly?" He asked in concern. Why the change of mood?</p><p>"Nope but I gotta find my mom and buy some books. See you at the station?"</p><p>"Ah right, see you at the station then."</p><p>We waved goodbye before going our separate way. I went back to Flourish and Blotts to get some books. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley had left the shop.</p><p>I was about to pay for my books when I saw who the so-called famous author was. He looked like an idiot to me. He asked me if I wanted a sign even when I didn't buy any of his books. I turned down the offer and quickly moved away from the shop.</p><p>My mom bought the rest of the things I needed. She also bought some new fancy clothes for me that I would probably never wear at school. I would be more than happy if I could just wear my PJ all day.</p><p>•••</p><p>My parents sent me off to the King's Cross station. Same like before, I sat in the train compartment with Draco across me. Vincent and Greg joined us a bit later.</p><p>Soon later, Pansy entered the compartment and sat beside Draco without saying any word making Greg had to squeeze himself to fit.</p><p>I tried to ignore Pansy, not wanting to waste my energy on a useless argument. However, I still watched her moved little by little, closer to Draco. He widened his eyes then looked at me, signalling me to do something.</p><p>I felt sorry for him but I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I chose to look away to avoid Draco's gaze.</p><p>"Anything from off the trolley dears?"</p><p>I shifted my attention to the compartment door. It was the sweets lady. Draco searched his pocket to get some galleons and walked to the sweets lady. Not again.</p><p>"Please don't," I begged knowing he would buy the whole trolley again.</p><p>"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked to confirm.</p><p>"Yes, I'm good. Don't you get a lesson from last Christmas?"</p><p>He mumbled an oh and went back to his seat then I apologised to the sweets lady. Pansy looked at us in confusion.</p><p>"What was that?" She started.</p><p>"None of your business," Draco hissed. He looked very annoyed.</p><p>"No! What's going on between you two?!" She yelled.</p><p>Why was she always yelling and mad around me?</p><p>"Can you not meddle on other people's business?" Draco snapped.</p><p>I was a bit shocked, he never snapped that loud before, at least not in front of me. Pansy must have got him to his limit.</p><p>The rest of the ride was quiet since Draco snapped. I must thank him later for making me have a peaceful ride this year</p><p>•••</p><p>As usual, there was a house sorting ritual for first-year students. I still had some grudges for that silly sorting hat.</p><p>Draco had come back to his senses and started teasing me during dinner. I let him be for a while. It was weird, I didn't see Harry and Ron sit anywhere near Hermione.</p><p>"Stop it or I'll kick your you-know-what." I threatened Draco. He tensed up and stopped teasing me again for that night.</p><p>Again, Pansy was glaring at me and I didn't give a damn about it anymore.</p><p>•••</p><p>We were having a class inside the greenhouse with Professor Sprout. We were instructed to repot Mandrakes. Hermione gave us some explanation about Mandrakes which made Gryffindor got 10 points from Professor Sprout.</p><p>The professor ordered us to put on the earmuffs tightly to our ears as we would be dealing with a lot of loud crybabies. She showed us how to repot the baby Mandrakes. Their cries were still loud even with the earmuffs on. Poor boy Neville fainted during the lesson.</p><p>Draco laughed as he pulled a crying baby Mandrake. He tried slipping one of his fingers into its mouth. The baby Mandrake bit his finger. I laughed at the sight of him having a hard time pulling his finger out.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was another night in Hogwarts. I sat on the common room's couch with Vincent and Greg. They were eating some late-night snacks and didn't let me have a little taste. Stingy weirdos.</p><p>I stared blankly in the air, thinking about what I should think at this hour. Then Draco came and sat on the couch across me.</p><p>"What are you thinking?"</p><p>"I don't know...do you have any suggestion about what to think?"</p><p>"What a question," he chuckled.</p><p>He stared at the floor. Maybe also thinking about what to think, just like me.</p><p>"I heard there's a new professor for dark arts," Vincent blurted. Why did he bring this up just now? Well, Dumbledore might have announced it earlier but none of us was hearing what he said.</p><p>"Male or female?" I asked a little bit interested.</p><p>"Probably a male," Greg replied.</p><p>"Oh. Is he young? Don't we have dark arts tomorrow?" I asked getting more interested.</p><p>"What's with you Y/N?" Draco said slightly annoyed.</p><p>•••</p><p>I walked to DADA classroom with Draco and the gang. I rushed to Hermione to ask some questions related to the new professor.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard he's still young!"</p><p>We laughed for a moment before going to our seat. I walked to the seat next to Draco who somehow looked pretty annoyed. I shrugged my shoulder not wanting to know the reason for his sudden mood change, I swore this morning he was still in his normal mood.</p><p>The professor entered the room and introduced himself. Some girls started whispering admiration about him. I just cringed, how could an idiot at Flourish and Blotts become the new DADA teacher in Hogwarts?</p><p>"For Merlin's sake..." I muttered.</p><p>"Is he your type too? Girls seem to have blind eyes these days," Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Are you joking? I've seen someone with a better look."</p><p>"Who?" He asked.</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"Who is it? Tell me," he demanded.</p><p>"God damn it, Draco, chill! It's my dad, of course."</p><p>He sighed in relief followed with a smile and looked away from me. What's wrong with him, really?</p><p>For some reason, Professor Lockhart, the idiot from Flourish and Blotts, thought it was a good idea to release some freshly caught Cornies pixies in a class full of second-years. The class turned into chaos in just a few seconds, everyone freaked out and some even ran outside.</p><p>Draco held my wrist and pulled me out of the class just like when we left Flourish and Blotts some days ago. I saw the golden trio were still staying in class and poor kid Neville was being teased by the pixies.</p><p>"Maybe we should've stayed and helped?" I blurted earning Draco's attention.</p><p>"Too bad, I won't let you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11| Best Friend Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I was on my way to return Hermione's book that she lent me the other day. I found her with Harry and Ron, also the keeper from Gryffindor in the courtyard.</p><p>A group of Slytherins approached them, the Quidditch team to be precise. They looked like they were having an argument after Draco showed up. What was he doing there? He never told me he was in for Quidditch.</p><p>"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" He spat to Hermione.</p><p>Ron tried to cast a spell on Draco but failed miserably, the spell turned back to him. Draco and the other Slytherins laughed at Ron.</p><p>I hurriedly walked towards them. Draco saw me and thought it was a good time to greet me with a smile after calling my friend a mudblood.</p><p>"There you're, I've been looking for you all day Y/N." He smiled.</p><p>"Look I got to be a seeker," he said proudly. His smile drowned as soon as he noticed the look on my face.</p><p>"What did you say to her? Take it back!" I yelled.</p><p>"No, it's a fact Y/N," he refused calmly trying not to snap at me but I didn't care.</p><p>Even though he was saying the fact, he could've said it another way. I walked to Hermione to apologize to her before giving back her book.</p><p>
  <em>Time to handle the git now.</em>
</p><p>"Now you go with me," I said in anger, pulling Draco away with me. None of the Slytherins dared to stop me, thank you, mom and dad, for giving me this powerful last name.</p><p>"I've got a practice to do Y/N, please?" He pleaded.</p><p>"No."</p><p>I pulled his wrist and walk faster. I saw the corner of his mouth lifted up. Was he enjoying this?</p><p>No one was in the common room when I brought him there.</p><p>"Can you stop smiling? This is not the right time to smile like an idiot. I've warned you like a hundred times to not call Hermione a mudblood! Why are you being so cruel! You hurt her feeling, you idiot!" I snapped.</p><p>He chuckled. In this very situation? How could he?</p><p>"Do you think it's funny huh? Hurting someone's feeling isn't funny!" I smacked his arm several times even though I knew he wouldn't feel any pain from the smack. I should've asked my parents to take me to a martial arts lesson last holiday!</p><p>"Y/N please stop. You're hurting me," he begged. I stopped for a moment and continued hitting him again.</p><p>"You're hurting my feeling," he corrected.</p><p>I stopped, still glaring at him. How the hell did I hurt his feeling?</p><p>"Right, sorry...but you're still wrong," I apologised.</p><p>"Apology accepted. But seriously Y/N, you look so cute when you're mad. Should've shown me this more often," he giggled.</p><p>"Why is it suddenly about me now?"</p><p>"Okay, okay...I'm sorry about your <b>muggle-born</b> friend. I was just saying the truth, you <b>cannot</b> change the fact that she is a <b>muggle-born</b>," he said, emphasising the words, muggle-born and cannot.</p><p>"You should apologise to her," I muttered.</p><p>"You did it for me, didn't you?"</p><p>At this point, I knew exactly that he would never take that pride off to apologise to Hermione. Draco was impossible.</p><p>I groaned in frustration and sat on the couch then he followed me to sit beside me.</p><p>"Don't you have anything else to say to me? Like maybe congratulate me for making the team?" He started.</p><p>Oh right, he never told me about joining the Quidditch team and now he was casually asking me to congratulate him. How unbelievable.</p><p>"You never told me anything about it."</p><p>"It was supposed to be a surprise."</p><p>"You do know how I see Quidditch as a deadly dangerous game that can take your life rather than a cool and fair sport thing, right?"</p><p>"Are you worried about me dying in a match?" He smirked.</p><p>"Of course I am, I have considered you as a best friend to me."</p><p>"Really? Then I promise you that it won't happen...I mean me dying won't happen" he assured me.</p><p>"Now what about saying congratulations Draco and maybe a congratulation hug too?" He sent me his iconic sly smirk while raising one of his eyebrows.</p><p>"A hug?" I ridiculed him.</p><p>"Just a best friend hug," he confirmed.</p><p>"Fine, just this once, cause you're my best friend," I said as I opened my arm for him.</p><p>"Congratulations on making the team Draco, don't die anytime soon cause school would be boring without you," I said while we were hugging and he just giggled.</p><p>"That's the strangest wish I ever got," he laughed.</p><p>I heard someone footstep entered the common room. I wanted to break the hug but Draco tightened the hug instead.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Pansy shouted.</p><p>"Stop hugging him, you blood traitor!" She pushed me down the floor.</p><p>I groaned in pain but got myself back in a second. She tried to go for my hair again but Draco stopped her.</p><p>"Stop it, Parkinson!" Draco shouted causing her to step back a little.</p><p>"Y/N you okay?" He asked in concern. I nodded, glaring at Pansy.</p><p>"Let me handle this," he declared.</p><p>I sighed before leaving the common room to go somewhere else. Maybe I should go to Hermione.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco</span>
  <span class="u"> POV</span>
</p><p>Y/N stomped her feet while leaving our common room. I knew she wanted to punch this ugly female in front of me so bad, but that would make her got into trouble.</p><p>I could've had a little more nice time with her if this bitch had never come and disturbed us. I was in a good mood earlier, but Parkinson came and ruined everything.</p><p>"Why did you push her?" I interrogated her.</p><p>"She's hugging you!" She yelled.</p><p>"I asked her for a hug. Is that a problem for you? What are you? My girlfriend? I'm not even friends with you!"</p><p>"Is she your girlfriend then? No, she isn't!"</p><p>"She is my best friend, so stay away from her," I muttered before leaving her to go to the Quidditch pitch for practice.</p><p>•••</p><p>I had finished my Quidditch practice. I went to the dorm to clean myself before dinner. There's more time left, Crabbe and Goyle were still taking a turn to shower and Y/N hadn't appeared in the common room yet. I decided to wait for them in the common room when I heard someone mentioned Richards in their conversation.</p><p>"Damn, that Richards girl was scary."</p><p>"One single mistake, she might get us expelled," someone laughed.</p><p>I chuckled a little. Y/N might have the power to expel students in Hogwarts, but she wasn't scary at all. I couldn't help but smile widely as I recalled how her mad face looked so adorable earlier.</p><p>"But she got a beauty right there."</p><p>"Isn't she taken by that Malfoy?"</p><p>"Nah, we still have a chance."</p><p>I had never wanted to punch someone so bad in my life after hearing what they were talking about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12| The Blood Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Everyone gathered around a flooded corridor. There was a message written on the corridor wall, in blood. If there was one thing I feared the most, it was blood. How could someone write that message using blood? How creepy.</p><p>"Enemies of the heir beware!" Draco read.</p><p>I was standing behind him, looking down the whole time. I had no good feeling about this.</p><p>"You'll be next, mudbloods!" he yelled.</p><p>"Draco!" I protested.</p><p>"Sorry, it slipped out," he whispered.</p><p>Suddenly, the Hogwarts caretaker, Mr Filch came and accused Harry of murdering his cat, Mrs Norris.</p><p>"I'll kill ya, I'll kill ya!" He screamed.</p><p>A thought hit my mind. If the cat was dead, did it mean the blood on the wall was from the cat? Just by thinking about it had made me felt the goosebumps. Why would someone murder a cat? It was just an innocent animal.</p><p>"Why are you pulling my ro–"</p><p>"Hey Y/N, are you okay?" Draco shook me lightly.</p><p>"Not so good, can we go back now?"</p><p>"Yeah, Dumbledore has also just told us to go back."</p><p>We followed our prefects to go back to our dormitory. Draco held my hand while we walked to the dorm, following the prefects. I kept thinking about the blood message. Whoever it was, they used a lot of blood to write it. Ugh, I wanted to throw up.</p><p>•••</p><p>We had transfiguration class with McGonagall. I had always loved this class. We were learning how to transform animals into water goblets today. The spell was <em>Vera Verto</em>.</p><p>We hadn't even reached half of the class period when Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets to McGonagall.</p><p>She told us a story about the founder of Hogwarts. One of the founders, Salazar Slytherin refused to teach muggle-born and decided to leave Hogwarts. He sealed the Chamber of Secrets before leaving and only the true heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber. Once the Chamber was opened, bad things would happen. Especially to muggle-borns.</p><p>Even though I was 100% a pure-blood, the story still scared me. Probably because I was worried that they would get Hermione. I had never wanted to go back home so bad.</p><p>•••</p><p>I didn't understand the way Hogwarts chose to handle a crisis. Shouldn't we be like going back home by now? Dumbledore had his own plan I guessed, cause we were having a bloody Quidditch match now.</p><p>It was Slytherin vs Gryffindor all over again. But this year, Draco was in the Slytherin's team. This Quidditch match just stressed me out even more.</p><p>"Relax Y/N. I'm the one who's gonna be in the match" Draco laughed.</p><p>"I can't. Why are we having this match right now? What if someone tries opening the chamber while everyone's here watching the game?!" I panicked.</p><p>"Why can't we just go back home and come back here when Hogwarts is actually safe for children?" I asked.</p><p>"Come on Y/N, go to your seat. The match is going to start soon," he begged.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>I walked away, but stopped midtrack and turned around to call him.</p><p>"Good luck Draco!" I shouted. He smiled and waved goodbye. I quickly went to the Quidditch tower with the other Slytherins.</p><p>Everyone was very excited. People cheered for Slytherin around me while I couldn't stop thinking about thousands of bad things that could happen while we were here watching this stupid game.</p><p>"Watch out!" Someone pulled me to the back as Harry flew through our tower at high speed followed by the bludger.</p><p>"Oh, Lord. That was close," I gasped.</p><p>"Um...thank you..?"</p><p>"Oh, it is Blaise Zabini. We're actually in the same house," he laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't really pay attention to my housemates. Anyway, thank you for that, Blaise. I could've died if you didn't pull me in time," I smiled.</p><p>"Ah, don't mention it."</p><p>"What were you thinking anyway?" He asked.</p><p>I didn't know what to say. I mean we just met and he wanted to know what I was thinking straight away?</p><p>"Oh sorry, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it," he said probably noticing the look that I gave him.</p><p>I smiled at him before returning to my original place to watch the game. Draco and Harry were chasing the snitch aggressively.</p><p>"Yeah! Catch the snitch Draco!" Pansy screamed.</p><p>This girl was so pathetic. Draco had rejected her several times yet she kept doing the exact same thing over and over again. Sometimes I pitied her but when I remembered how she treated me, I always thought she deserved the attitude from Draco.</p><p>I ignored Pansy and focused my eyes on those two boys. The bludger was still chasing Harry. Then they flew into the downside of the towers.</p><p>A few moments later Draco came out of the downside, being thrown in the air and fell to the ground. I saw the pain in his eyes when he landed. I immediately grabbed Vincent and Greg to leave the tower.</p><p>"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"</p><p>We ran to Draco as fast as we could. Some people, including Hermione, were surrounding Harry who unfortunately also got injured while catching the stupid snitch.</p><p>No one was there with Draco. Were they blind? Was it only Harry that mattered just because of his stupid scar?</p><p>"Someone is also injured here!" I yelled as I approached Draco with Vincent and Greg.</p><p>I watched Draco opened his mouth, trying to speak to me.</p><p>"No, don't talk."</p><p>"If you would've just listened to me. For Merlin's sake! This is why I hate Quidditch," I cried while wiping away some tears.</p><p>"What's wrong with you two? Our friend is probably going to die!" I cried as I hit Vincent and Greg on their arms.</p><p>"Y/N...I'm not dying," Draco spoke.</p><p>Snape came to approach us. He brought Draco with the help of some random people to the hospital wing. At least the head of our house still cared about his student.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey treated him immediately because fortunately, Harry came later than us. Draco was still whimpering in pain. What was she doing to him? Wasn't it suppose to cure him?</p><p>"Oh Mr Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go," she said before rushing to Harry who had lost his bone, thanks to that idiot Lockhart.</p><p>Hermione was also there. She looked away as soon as our eyes met. I thought we were friends.</p><p>"Let's get out of here Draco. They treated people based on biased feeling here," I said helping him to get up. Vincent and Greg helped him to walk.</p><p>"Perhaps I should tell my parents about the service here, even my house-elves can treat people better," I spat as we left the hospital wing.</p><p>Pansy welcomed us as we entered the common room. She hugged Draco in front of me, Vincent and Greg. It wasn't a friendly hug. She liked Draco.</p><p>Somehow, I felt uncomfortable watching this disgusting scene in front of me. Probably because I had been pissed all day and just tired of everything that happened today.</p><p>"Get off!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13| A Parselmouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>"Get off!" I pushed Pansy.</p><p>"Who do you think you are?! Know your place stupid!" I snapped.</p><p>She looked hurt but I didn't care. We weren't even friends, much more like enemies since she hated Y/N. Y/N went to her dorm and so did I with Crabbe and Goyle. We left Pansy who was probably crying because I snapped at her earlier.</p><p>I tried to sleep but my mind kept thinking about today's event. Y/N looked so worried about me that she cried thinking I was dying. I chuckled when I remembered her crying face earlier and how she scoffed when we left the hospital wing. It just felt nice to have someone worried about me other than mother.</p><p>•••</p><p>There had been more people being the victims of the Chamber that rumoured to had been reopened. I felt no need to worry about things like that since I'm a pure-blood yet Y/N was constantly worrying about it when she was a pure-blood herself. Sometimes Crabbe and Goyle laughed at her for that.</p><p>"You guys are impossible," she groaned.</p><p>"You're being a baby again," I giggled.</p><p>"Can you not?" she sighed while rolling her eyes.</p><p>•••</p><p>Everyone gathered in the great hall. Lockhart told us that we would be having a duelling club to train in case we had to defend ourselves. He brought Snape as his assistant to help him with the demonstrations.</p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus!</em>" Snape started.</p><p>Lockhart was thrown in the air and fell backwards on his bag. Some students laughed at him and I joined them. That was for underestimating the head of Slytherin.</p><p>"He's an idiot," Y/N murmured.</p><p>Lockhart got up and suggested to have a volunteer pair after he got mocked by Snape. What a great way to divert attention.</p><p>Originally it would've been Potter vs Weasley. However, Snape suggested it to be Potter vs me because Weasley's wand was still broken.</p><p>"Finally something interesting. Good luck Draco," Y/N said from beside me. I gave her a smirk.</p><p>Potter was so dead, I wouldn't let him defeat me in front of Y/N.</p><p>"Scared Potter?"</p><p>"You wish."</p><p>Lockhart instructed us to disarm only. Unfortunately, I didn't want to miss such a good opportunity to just disarm him.</p><p>"<em>Everte Statum!</em>" I yelled.</p><p>Potter flew back and fell to the ground. People were laughing and I glanced at Y/N to find her joined the laughter. That's right, Potter was nothing more than a laughing stock.</p><p>"<em>Rictusempra!</em>" Potter yelled and now it was my turn to be thrown in the air. I landed in the almost same position as when I was thrown by my broom in Quidditch.</p><p>People laughed at me. Snap helped me to get up and pushed me back to my duel position.</p><p>"<em>Serpensortia!</em>" I yelled and a snake appeared on the duelling floor.</p><p>"Show off," I heard Y/N muttered which I replied with a smirk.</p><p>Snape offered to take away the snake for Potter but Lockhart insisted on doing so. As Y/N said before, he was an idiot. He did nothing than just flew it into the air and fell back to the ground.</p><p>Potter suddenly approached the snake and started speaking in Parseltongue. How was that possible?</p><p>Everyone was as surprised as me knowing the fact that Potter was a Parselmouth. It couldn't be, the only people who could speak Parseltongue was Salazar Slytherin and you-know-who.</p><p>He couldn't be the heir of Slytherin.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It's kind of confirmed that Harry might be the heir of Slytherin because he could talk to snakes! That meant the Chamber would definitely be reopened.</p><p>"Now you three listen, you guys have to go home," I suggested.</p><p>"What? Why?" Vincent asked.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? Harry is the heir of Slytherin. You bully him all the time, you'll be the next victims," I explained.</p><p>"What about you? You're always with me," Draco asked.</p><p>"I'm sure I'll be safe, I never bully him."</p><p>"Oh come on. Don't make me remind you what you said in the hospital wing," he chuckled.</p><p>"Draco I'm being serious. Your lives are in danger if you stay here!"</p><p>"He won't get any of us. Now stop blabbering about this," he said as Vincent and Greg nodded in agreement.</p><p>They would never listen to me.</p><p>"Fine. None of you talks to me again, unless I talk to you first," I said, heading to my dorm.</p><p>I decided to write a letter to my parents, telling them the latest information related to the Chamber. I sent my owl off to send the letter.</p><p>"Still telling everything to mommy and daddy Y/N?" Pansy mocked, laughing on her bed.</p><p>I ignored her and went to wander around Hogwarts because I had nothing more to do until dinner.</p><p>•••</p><p>I hadn't talked to the boys for several days and I was doing just fine because Blaise was with me all the time. We had gotten closer and he was a good guy for sure. Sometimes I wondered why I never knew he was in the same house as me all this time. Ah right, probably because of that hair gel boy, Draco.</p><p>Hermione never talked to me since the last time we crossed each other in the hospital wing. Not that I wanted to talk to her desperately, but she was the only girl I was friends with.</p><p>I entered the common room and saw Draco talking with Vincent and Goyle. Our eyes met but I quickly looked away and proceeded to the girl's dormitory.</p><p>
  <em>What are they talking about?</em>
</p><p>I couldn't hold my curiosity so I decided to do a little eavesdropping.</p><p>"The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood die. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time," Draco spoke.</p><p>He was still using that filthy word.</p><p>"As for me, I hope it's Granger," he said.</p><p>I was about to step in but I saw Vincent was trying to attack Draco and Greg stopped him.</p><p>"What's the matter with you two?" Draco yelled.</p><p>Yeah, it was very odd. Why would Vincent do that? Oh Lord, did he, by any chance, has a feeling for Hermione?</p><p>I waited until Vincent and Greg left to the bathroom before talking to Draco.</p><p>"What's that? Is that even yours?" I asked out of sudden.</p><p>"Nothing," he slipped the item into his pocket.</p><p>"Miss me already?" He smirked.</p><p>"Ew, no," I hissed.</p><p>"Then what's it?" He asked, leaning on the table behind him.</p><p>"Don't talk about my friend like that."</p><p>"You mean the muggle-born? Wait..how much did you hear?" He stepped closer to me.</p><p>"It doesn't matter how much I've heard. Step back," I ordered yet he kept getting closer to me.</p><p>"Draco, I swear..."</p><p>He stopped and patted my head. I was completely dumbfounded. I didn't expect this.</p><p>"You could've joined us earlier," he sighed.</p><p>"Y/N...I can't be mad at you, but you're always mad at me. I'm not complaining, you look cute when you're mad. But, can we just shrugged it off now. I'm sorry about anything, so forgive me?" He said calmly while still patting my head.</p><p>"Are you ill? You don't act like Draco."</p><p>"You know who I am Y/N, what about a best friend hug now?" He smirked.</p><p>"No, but I forgive you," I said leaving him.</p><p>"And I'm always cute!" I yelled before entering the girl's dorm.</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>I couldn't help but smiling, probably looked like an idiot right now. Why was he acting so sweet just now?</p><p>I pulled up my blanket and went to sleep in just a second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14| Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I heard the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was cancelled. Took them a long time to do that.</p><p>Snape burst into the common room all of a sudden. Everyone looked up to him. He announced a new curfew for us and told us we would have to be escorted to each class. He left as soon as he finished.</p><p>The new curfew was 6 pm. Were we in some sort of quarantine?</p><p>"Outrageous, 6 pm is too early for bed." I heard someone spoke.</p><p>"If it wasn't for that muggle-born."</p><p>My eyes widened at that sentence. I turned to Draco and he looked away. He knew something, didn't he?</p><p>"Draco," I called.</p><p>"Hey Goyle, you need help with that?" He suddenly asked Greg who was basically just daydreaming.</p><p>"Draco," I called again.</p><p>"Ah, gotta tell my father about this," he said walking away.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just ignore me?</em>
</p><p>I followed him to the boys' dormitory. Girls weren't allowed to be here but I got a business to be done.</p><p>He turned around to face me. He looked a little bit nervous.</p><p>"Y/N please, you can't be here. There are boys!"</p><p>"You being serious? I've always been with boys ever since my first day here, not to be mentioned, they're the annoying ones," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Let's just talk somewhere else," he sighed finally giving up.</p><p>He held my hand while we were heading to an empty corridor.</p><p>"You know who the muggle-born, don't you?" I started.</p><p>"Can we talk about something else?"</p><p>"No," I insisted and smiled at him.</p><p>I had found, recently, that Draco seemed to like it when I smiled at him. He would tell me everything now.</p><p>"Fine," he groaned.</p><p>"Someone was attacked again. I heard it was...uh, you sure you wanna know?" He hesitated.</p><p>I nodded and he let out a long sigh.</p><p>"It's Granger."</p><p>I looked at him in the eyes, trying to find a lie. But I found nothing. He was telling the truth.</p><p>I broke down in tears. I hadn't had a proper talk or apologise to her and I would probably not be able to do that now.</p><p>He walked closer and pulled me in for a hug.</p><p>"Y/N...don't cry, she's gonna be okay," he comforted.</p><p>"I want to visit her," I sniffed.</p><p>"I'll take you to visit her tomorrow."</p><p>•••</p><p>Thanks to Draco for comforting me last night. He promised me to take me to visit Hermione before dinner started.</p><p>Not gonna lie, I was quite scared to visit her. Draco even asked me a few times if I really wanted to go after noticing the look on my face.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey didn't allow us to visit her at first, but I insisted and told her that we meant no harm. She let us in at last.</p><p>"You go there, I'll wait here," Draco mouthed. I smiled at him in response.</p><p>I walked towards Hermione who had been petrified. How could someone do this to her? She was innocent.</p><p>"Oh Lord, who did this to you Hermione," I whispered as I took a seat beside her.</p><p>Draco said she was found near the library. She was just reading and got attacked, how cruel.</p><p>"What are you doing here Malfoy?!"</p><p>I turned around to see Harry and Ron glaring at Draco. I got up and approached them.</p><p>"He's with me. We'll take our leave now," I pulled Draco with me.</p><p>Harry grabbed my hand to stop me.</p><p>"Hermione told us about you, you can stay if you want," Harry offered.</p><p>"How dare you touch her hand," Draco spat, slapping Harry's hand off me.</p><p>"Draco," I protested and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>I thought about Harry's offer for a moment while Draco was tightening his grip on my left hand. Draco would be so mad about this and he would bring it up every day if I chose to stay. Perhaps I should've come here by myself.</p><p>"No, I've had my time with her," I rejected.</p><p>"Take that Potter," Draco spat as we left the room.</p><p>Draco was really annoying right now but I couldn't be mad at him since he was being so nice to me recently.</p><p>Dinner was served. As Snape said yesterday, we were going back to our dorm immediately after we finished dinner. However, I didn't obey him for the first time. I went to visit Hermione again, this time I went alone. But on the way to the hospital, I saw Harry and Ron walking in a hurry and I decided to follow them because they acted suspiciously.</p><p>I heard McGonagall talking with some other teachers. The boys stopped in their tracks, trying to eavesdrop on what the adults were talking about.</p><p>"What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be in your house common room?" I asked in a whisper, causing them to stumble in surprise.</p><p>"Um...uh..., what about you?" Harry asked nervously. How suspicious.</p><p>"You guys look suspicious so I follow you here," I told them casually.</p><p>Ron sighed and just told me to stay quiet for a moment. We heard the teachers talking about a new victim of the chamber and Lockhart was assigned to save her. The victim was a first-year, sister of the Weasleys, Ginny.</p><p>Harry decided to tell Lockhart what he and Ron knew about the Chamber of Secrets and I tagged along with them. We found Lockhart trying to get away with his suitcase in his office. Harry was mad and somehow we were able to make him admit what he wrote in all of his books were nothing but lies.</p><p>The saying was true, curiosity killed the cat. </p><p>I tried to escape when we, as in Harry, Ron, Lockhart and me, arrived in a girl's bathroom which had an annoying ghost in it. I didn't want to meddle in this more than this but I wanted to save Ginny too.</p><p>Harry opened the chamber using his parseltongue skill. Lockhart tried to escape once more but failed because the boys had pushed him down the chamber. Stupid of me for trying to do the same thing as Lockhart, the next thing I knew I was being pushed too.</p><p>"Aahhh!" I screamed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I was worried about Y/N. She hadn't come back after dinner and she didn't tell me where she was going. I sneaked out to find her and heard her screaming near the girl's bathroom on the first floor. I hurriedly rushed inside the bathroom, didn't care if it was a girl's bathroom.</p><p>I saw Potter and Weasley jumped into some kind of hole in the bathroom sink. Did Y/N also jump in there? I didn't think much and jumped immediately. I tried so hard not to scream while I was sliding down, but a faint scream came out at last.</p><p>"What are we gonna do now?" I heard Y/N's voice when I reached the ground. I groaned in pain and caught everyone's attention instantly.</p><p>"Malfoy?" Potter spoke.</p><p>"Draco! What are you doing here?" Y/N yelled. I saw her eyes were a little red. Was she crying?</p><p>"Why are you crying? Did they do something to you?" I asked in concern as I approached her.</p><p>"Not exactly, they pushed me to fall but it's me who followed them first," she explained.</p><p>"How dare you to push her?" I shouted in rage. I held my wand and pointed it to Potter but Y/N held my hand to stop me.</p><p>"Don't fight, we have to save Ginny so we can get out of here," she intervened.</p><p>I sighed before agreeing. I was surprised when I found the idiot who taught DADA was here too.</p><p>Potter led the way. I hated this, but Y/N seemed to like it so I had to cope with it. I held her hand along the way. We passed by a super long snakeskin. Y/N told me she wanted to take a closer look at it and we let go of each other's hand.</p><p>Suddenly Lockhart faked a faint and grabbed Weasley's broken wand, trying to cast a memory charm on Harry. His spell backfired and he was thrown to the wall. Not long after, the wall around us started to crumble and before I knew it I had been separated from Y/N by some new-formed rock wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15| A Basilisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>"Y/N are you okay?" Harry asked, helping me to get up.</p><p>I nodded then he climbed the rock wall, that had just formed up, to ask if Ron was okay. I followed him and ask the same thing to Draco.</p><p>Harry told them to move the rocks while we were going to save Ginny. I didn't have any other choice at that time so I agreed.</p><p>"I don't take any order from you, Potter!" Draco spat.</p><p>"Draco please," I begged.</p><p>"Fine, I'm doing it for you," he replied.</p><p>"If she's hurt, I'm gonna kill you Potter!" He added, threatening Harry.</p><p>"You're not gonna kill anyone," I replied instead of Harry.</p><p>With that, I followed Harry to find and save Ginny. We walked in silence cause we weren't actually that close, in fact, we weren't even friends.</p><p>"Uh...so is Malfoy like your boyfriend?" He asked.</p><p>"No, he's only my best friend. Besides, we're only 12. Not the best time for something like that," I replied casually.</p><p>It was dark but I believed that I saw a smile formed on his face after I said that. How could he smile in a situation like this?</p><p>We came across a snake door, very Slytherin, indeed. Harry spoke in Parseltongue and the door slowly opened. Was he really the heir of Slytherin?</p><p>We saw Ginny lying on the ground as soon as the door fully opened. Harry ran to her while I followed him at my normal pace, trying to scan the place.</p><p>"She won't wake up," someone blurted.</p><p>I held my wand up, ready to attack. It was just a Slytherin kid, but I had never seen him before. Never around the dorm or the school. Very suspicious.</p><p>For some idiotic reason, Harry left his wand on the ground. The Slytherin boy, who Harry addressed as Tom, picked it up and refused to give it back to Harry.</p><p>"Give him back his wand," I yelled as I pointed my wand to him.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart," he said with the most annoying smile a person could have.</p><p>He snatched my wand in just a second! Great, I was as wandless as Harry now.</p><p>Tom thought it was the right time to reveal the truth about who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny did it. Of course, under Tom's influence.</p><p>The two boys kept talking about something I didn't really understand. First, it was about Ginny and Tom's diary, then the blood message and somehow it ended with how anxious Tom was to meet Harry.</p><p>After a long conversation between the both of them in which they ignored me all along, Tom started writing in the air using Harry's wand. It was just his full name at first, not so long until the letter started switching place.</p><p>
  <em>I AM LORD VOLDEMORT</em>
</p><p>We were so dead. The most powerful dark wizard versus 2 second-year students and 1 unconscious first-year. Harry was the chosen one, but he was still a kid. How would we win the fight?</p><p>Suddenly a phoenix came flying towards Harry and passed him the sorting hat. Thank Lord, I hadn't destroyed it yet.</p><p>Tom called the Basilisk using Parseltongue and ordered it to attack us. He ignored me earlier and now decided to include me as the target? If he weren't You-Know-Who, I would've kicked him in the groin right now.</p><p>"Y/N watch out!" Harry shouted when the Basilisk went for me.</p><p>I managed to pull to another side before it got to attack me. The phoenix came back and it helped to attack the Basilisk until it became blind.</p><p>"Y/N follow me!" Harry shouted and I did as he said instantly.</p><p>He held my hand as we tried to escape from the Basilisk. It was already blind yet still powerful. It could track us by our voice and smell.</p><p>Harry led me to a dead-end and the Basilisk was already behind us. Harry sent me a look to stay quiet. I was so scared to move when the Basilisk had reached so close to us.</p><p>Harry then took a small rock somewhere near us. What was he going to do with that?</p><p>He threw the rock to divert the Basilisk's attention so we could escape from it. We ran back to where Tom and Ginny were.</p><p>I thought we had lost the Basilisk, boy was I wrong. It suddenly burst out from the water near us. Oh Merlin, I didn't want to die here.</p><p>I shifted my sight to the sorting hat that the phoenix gave to Harry earlier. Harry followed my gaze and by some magic, a sword appeared from the hat.</p><p>"Take that sword Harry!" I yelled.</p><p>"I've never used a sword before!" He yelled back after pulling the sword from the hat.</p><p>"For Merlin's sake, you're Harry Potter! Fight with it or we're all gonna die here!" I shouted.</p><p>He nodded and climbed the Medusa-like statue with the sword in his hand, trying to attract the basilisk.</p><p>The only thing I could do was stay and watch as Harry was probably gonna be killed. I looked at Ginny. Poor thing, she was innocent.</p><p>It was only a few seconds after I glanced at Ginny when I saw Harry didn't have the sword in his hand anymore. He was completely unarmed now.</p><p>"Take it Harry, you can do it!" I cheered.</p><p>Stupid me. I forgot that the Basilisk was sensitive to sound now. It turned his head to me and attacked me using its huge disgusting fangs.</p><p>"Oh Lord, I'm bleeding," I muttered.</p><p>Not to be dramatic but it was a lot of blood. My leg started shaking until I fell to the ground.</p><p>I watched Harry fighting the Basilisk again in a blurry vision. I didn't know if it was because of the venom from the Basilisk or simply because of my fear of blood. The last thing I saw was Harry stabbing the monster with the sword before I completely passed out.</p><p>•••</p><p>I woke up on a bed in the hospital wing. Thank Lord, I didn't die just yet. Did Harry win the fight? I hope Ginny was alright.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake dear. Mr Potter said you've been cured using phoenix tears," Madam Pomfrey explained.</p><p>"Then why am I here?" I asked.</p><p>"You're healed, but didn't wake up right away. You've been here for 2 days," she said calmly.</p><p>2 days?! But how? It couldn't be because of the blood right?</p><p>"She's awake," Madam Pomfrey yelled to the door.</p><p>"Is there someone outside?" I asked, being confused.</p><p>"Let's say someone is so worried about you and has to be taken to the dorm with force cause he never wants to leave," she smiled.</p><p>A male? Was it Draco? Or Harry? I didn't even know how those two names came up to my mind.</p><p>"He can just come in right?"</p><p>"Yes, if only your parents didn't come and limit the visitors until you wake up, sure he can."</p><p>My parents even came to Hogwarts for this matter. How mad was that? I meant, they obviously didn't come to tell me they were going on a trip again.</p><p>The door was opened and Draco immediately dashed in to hug me. It was a best friend hug, of course. I tried to break the hug but he insisted to keep hugging me for a few more seconds.</p><p>"Relax, I'm not dead yet," I giggled.</p><p>"How can I? I will definitely kill Potter for making you unconscious for 2 days!" He growled.</p><p>"No killing, please. It wasn't his fault. Actually, I think it's probably mine," I admitted.</p><p>He gave me a look of disapproval.</p><p>"You know, a lot of blood," I said nervously.</p><p>"Was it yours?" He asked in concern.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it. Say, what about taking me to the great hall for lunch now?"</p><p>"I'm fine, really. Just a little hungry," I added to convince him.</p><p>He sighed but agreed in the end. Madam Pomfrey checked on me for the last time before we left. She advised me to eat more nutritious food as my body was still in shock and weak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16| Unwanted Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Everyone was busy talking about how Harry had saved Ginny who's been dragged to the Chamber of Secrets. No one knew that Draco and I were there too because my parents asked Dumbledore to keep it secret for us.</p><p>Hermione woke up a few days after me, we talked about everything and we were back on our best term again. We had reached the end of year 2 and I was so excited to go home.</p><p>My parents told me we're gonna spend this holiday in the muggle world, in a city called Paris. They had been there last year and thought it would be nice to have a family holiday there. Also, another reason was for me to forget about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>I didn't tell Draco about my holiday plan. He hated muggles, he would be furious if he found out. I didn't want to end my last day as a second-year with a grumpy Draco.</p><p>•••</p><p>"They'll be here any minute," mom yelled.</p><p>I had got back from the holiday in Paris. It was wonderful. We'd got to try a lot different kind of muggle food. And now my parents invited the Malfoy family over dinner. She didn't tell me the reason why, but she was so excited about it. I waited in the living room with my dad.</p><p>The Malfoys arrived and we greeted them and went right away to our dining hall. I wanted to casually greet Draco but mom stopped me from doing so because she said it would be impolite.</p><p>We had a great dinner. Draco and I kept glancing at each other during dinner. Luckily, it was time for the adults to talk. They asked me to show Draco around the manor.</p><p>I didn't want to show him around so I went to my room and he just followed me.</p><p>"Welcome to my room. Bright isn't it?" I exclaimed.</p><p>"I've never been to your room."</p><p>"Of course, it's your first time visiting my house dummy," I chuckled.</p><p>"Anyway Draco, you're taller than me now. Well technically you're taller than me since last year, but the height gap looks very significant now."</p><p>"Aren't you just too small," he giggled.</p><p>"And what happened to your too-much-gel hair?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Someone said she didn't like it, so I changed it," he smirked.</p><p>"I didn't say I didn't like it, well this one looks better though."</p><p>"Tell me about your holiday, what did you do?" He asked approaching the couch to sit.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, here we go.</em>
</p><p>"I went to the muggle world with my parents," I started.</p><p>"Mhmm, how was it?"</p><p>"Incredible..., um...Draco?"</p><p>"Yes Y/N?"</p><p>"You're acting a little bit strange. I thought you're gonna be upset hearing me going to the muggle world."</p><p>"You had fun there, why would I be upset?" He gave me a confused look.</p><p>"Nevermind, here look at this."</p><p>I told him about everything that I had experienced during my stay in Paris. He didn't say a word. He just sat there listening to my story. He smiled the entire time and nodded a few times. He let me finish my story and when I was about to ask him how his holiday was, mom came in and told us the Malfoys were leaving.</p><p>"But we haven't finished here," I whined to mom and Draco giggled.</p><p>"I'm sorry dear, it's almost midnight. I'm sure you'll have more time to talk about it on the train tomorrow," Mrs Malfoy said, showing up behind my mom.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure Mrs Malfoy," I got up and walked them to the entrance with mom. Dad was already there with Mr Malfoy.</p><p>"See you tomorrow," Draco said before leaving the manor.</p><p>We bid goodbye to them and went back inside. Dad said he wanted to talk about something to me. Mom joined us in the living room.</p><p>"We hope you'll get along well with Draco," dad started.</p><p>"Aren't we doing well already? We're like best friends."</p><p>"Uh...I don't want to say this Victoria. She's too young," dad groaned.</p><p>"Well, you agreed on this Thomas," mom replied.</p><p>"Just keep it up Y/N. We just want the best for you," dad said leaving the room.</p><p>I didn't understand but meh.</p><p>•••</p><p>I got on the train with Draco. He searched for an empty compartment as I followed him behind. He said Vincent and Greg would sit across us this year, he didn't say why. So I sat beside him, next to the window this year.</p><p>"How was your holiday Draco?" I started.</p><p>"Same like last year, not as thrilling as yours," he chuckled.</p><p>"Oh poor thing," I made a sad expression and patted his arm.</p><p>Vincent and Greg came a little bit later. I asked them about their holiday, just because I wanted to flex about mine. Draco knew it and just let out a little laugh here and there when I talked excitedly to Vincent and Greg.</p><p>The compartment door was opened. Pansy got in and sat beside Draco without saying a word.</p><p>Why did she always do that?</p><p>I ignored her and kept talking to Vincent and Greg even though Vincent had shown me the least bit of interest. I was talking about a ballet performance when I decided to show them some of the moves that I remembered.</p><p>"Nope, you would fall," Draco said pulling me back to my seat. I saw Pansy glaring at me.</p><p>"Right, thanks," I muttered.</p><p>"Anyway, they have this cool thing called the internet, you can search for anything from the muggle world in just one–"</p><p>"If you love the muggle world so much why don't you just live there already," Pansy sneered.</p><p>"Will you shut up?" Draco hissed.</p><p>"What's wrong with you Draco? She keeps blabbering about muggle things and you're okay with that?" She debated.</p><p>"She's happy with that. Got a problem?" He spat.</p><p>"And it's Malfoy to you," he added.</p><p>Pansy was so upset that she decided to leave the compartment.</p><p>"Honestly she really is a pain in the arse," Draco shook his head.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around him excitedly and he tensed up a little before hugging me back.</p><p>"Thank you for always defending me. But seriously, I can fight her myself," I said breaking the hug.</p><p>Vincent and Greg gasped in shock.</p><p>"What? It was a best friend hug. Oh right, we've never done that. Um...hug?" I said awkwardly but Draco stopped me immediately.</p><p>"You can only have one best friend and it's me," he declared.</p><p>"You hug them then, they look like they want a hug," I suggested.</p><p>"No. I only hug you."</p><p>"Why? Oh right, one best friend thingy," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>I continued talking about the muggle world to only Greg because Vincent suddenly said he was going to sleep.</p><p>Out of a sudden, the compartment rattled and the lanterns flickered a few times. Draco ordered Vincent to see what was going on outside the compartment. The train stopped in the middle of nowhere. It was impossible that we had reached Hogwarts in such a short period of time.</p><p>We had a sudden mini earthquake inside the train and all the lanterns were out of light in a matter of second. Then I began to panic. Why did something always happen when we're just trying to go back to school?</p><p>"Do not panic, everything is going to be okay," Draco soothed me.</p><p>How could I possibly not be panic now? Everything was so dark. I could only see almost black everywhere. This is why we should've used electricity here, just like what muggles did.</p><p>"What was that?" Greg asked.</p><p>"What was what?" I asked in a panic.</p><p>"There's something out–"</p><p>"Can you not make her be more scared?" Draco hissed.</p><p>"I'm not scared," I protested.</p><p>"Sure you aren't, Y/N," he whispered.</p><p>He held my hands tightly trying to comfort me. I was almost back to my normal self again if it wasn't for the door compartment that was being opened roughly. I believed Vincent had closed it earlier after checking outside the compartment. Who would it be?</p><p>The air sent me chills. It wasn't something normal, it was more like something inhuman. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what creature that was, although it was almost pitch black in here.</p><p>"I'm gonna die of anxiety. Please bury me in a pile of sweets later."</p><p>"I'm not letting you die," Draco replied.</p><p>"Something is here. I can sense it," Vincent said which worsened the atmosphere.</p><p>"No shit Merlin," Draco hissed.</p><p>Everyone stayed quiet, the cold air surrounded us and something was moving between us. It felt like they were looking for something. A few minutes passed and the chill air started fading. A moment later, the train began to move again and the lanterns lighted up.</p><p>What was that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17| Broken Arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y</span>
  <span class="u">/N POV</span>
</p><p>We made it to Hogwarts safely. Girls were gossiping about the strange incident that happened on the train earlier. Some said a prisoner of Azkaban had escaped and the creature in the train earlier was a Dementor who was searching for the fugitive.</p><p>Some also said that Harry fainted when a Dementor paid his compartment a visit. I didn't expect Harry to be this weak, I mean he defeated a troll in year 1 and also a Basilisk in year 2. This news made Draco laughed so hard. He even called Harry just to mock him about it.</p><p>Dumbledore gave his speech as usual. He also announced the new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. It was my third year here and looked like the DADA teacher would change every year.</p><p>Hagrid was chosen to replace Professor Kettleburn as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher as Kettleburn decided to retire. He must be tired to teach a lot of students.</p><p>The ministry of magic had made Hogwarts be a house for dementors. Dumbledore said they were only stationed at the entrance and couldn't enter the castle. But who knows what would happen in the future? No one could guarantee that we would be safe.</p><p>•••</p><p>Looks like Hogwarts could read my thoughts and shared it with the teachers. Professor Trelawney, from Divination Class, told me that I would face a hard time in the future when we met in the corridor this morning.</p><p>Of course, I didn't believe that, but Draco kind of did. He snapped and called her rubbish for saying that to me. I had to calm him down and that was a tough job because Vincent and Greg did nothing better than heating up the air.</p><p>We were heading to Hagrid's hut for another class. Draco was still in a bad mood, slightly better than earlier.</p><p>Hagrid directed us to a small paddock near the forbidden forest and instructed us to open The Monster Book of Monsters that each of us brought. However, none of us knew how to do that.</p><p>"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked annoyingly.</p><p>"Just strike the spine of course," Hagrid replied.</p><p>We found our spot at the backside of the paddock. I decided to just sit and watch whatever was going to happen. Outdoor classes were just not for me.</p><p>"I think that's funny," Hermione spoke.</p><p>"Oh yeah, terribly funny," Draco yelled.</p><p>I wanted to stop him but I was tired of meddling in other's business. So here we went again. Should've brought some snacks to watch the show.</p><p>"Wait until my father hears Dumbledore got this oaf teaching classes," he spat.</p><p>"Shut up Malfoy," Harry sneered.</p><p>Draco then made this oooh sounds with Vincent and Greg. Couldn't hold myself not to chuckle a little when I saw them doing that.</p><p>He walked closer to Harry in such confidence. I watched him from behind. What was he going to do?</p><p>"Dementor Dementor!" He shouted causing everyone to look up behind Harry. Some of the Slytherins laughed.</p><p>Of course, it was a lie. They were too dumb to notice that. Harry turned around, clearly annoyed by Draco's joke. Draco and his friends acted as Dementors and make another oooh sounds.</p><p>Draco went to stand next to me after Hermione took Harry away before things got too heated up.</p><p>"You're such a great actor," I muttered.</p><p>"Do you like it?" He smirked.</p><p>"Quite amusing to watch."</p><p>"Just tell me you like it already," he chuckled, ruffling my hair. He was finally back to his normal mood.</p><p>Hagrid introduced us to his Hippogriff, Buckbeak. He asked for a volunteer to greet Buckbeak. Everyone stepped back, except Harry. As expected from the chosen one.</p><p>"Come on, let's see it closely. I bet he'd get attacked," Draco chuckled as he pulled me to watch closer.</p><p>He pulled out a green apple from I didn't know where and bit some as we watched Harry walking towards Buckbeak.</p><p>"You sure like apple, don't you," I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but not as much as I like you," he winked.</p><p>
  <em>What's with him today? Did he hit his head?</em>
</p><p>I sent him a disgusted look before saying, "Stop the act. I don't like it."</p><p>"What if I told you it wasn't an act?" He smirked.</p><p>"For Merlin's sake, just drop it Draco," I said rolling my eyes and he giggled.</p><p>Fortunately, the Hippogriff accepted Harry and even allowed him to ride on his back. They flew around the castle before going back to the paddock. Everyone from the other house, but Slytherin, cheered for Harry.</p><p>I could see Draco was getting annoyed by the applause for Harry. He approached Buckbeak confidently while pushing some students to make his way towards the Hippogriff.</p><p>"Yes, not dangerous at all, are you," he yelled.</p><p>This was bad. I didn't know if I should stop him and drag him back or let him did something stupid. Buckbeak then shrieked, everyone was suddenly screaming. It attacked Draco in just a few seconds.</p><p>"Aahh, it's killed me, it's killed me!" Draco moaned in pain with his high pitched voice while holding his right arm and I quickly ran to him.</p><p>There was some blood on his arm. I diverted my sight to his face so I wouldn't have to think about the blood. He was in pain, obviously.</p><p>"Oh, Lord. We have to get him to the hospital," I yelled to Hagrid.</p><p>"You're gonna be okay. Hagrid said it was just a scratch," I comforted him while holding his left hand.</p><p>Hagrid picked him up and dismissed the class. I followed Hagrid from behind as Draco didn't want to let go of my hand just yet.</p><p>"You're gonna regret this," he yelled weakly, probably to Hagrid.</p><p>"You and your bloody chicken," he added.</p><p>We reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey quickly told us to lay him on a bed. She treated his wound and used some bandages to create a partial cast for his arm.</p><p>"Thank Lord, you brought your boyfriend just in time. He could've lost his arm if you're late for 1 or 2 minutes," Madam Pomfrey said before leaving us after the treatment was done.</p><p>"He isn't my boyfriend!" I yelled while dragging a chair to sit beside Draco. </p><p>"Just a scratch, eh?" I mumbled as I sent Hagrid a look.</p><p>He apologised and left us immediately. I turned my head to look at Draco. Poor him, he just didn't want to lose over Harry and got this instead.</p><p>"Does it still hurt?" I asked in concern.</p><p>"Yes, it hurts so bad. I feel like dying," he whimpered dramatically.</p><p>"Is that so? You know, I have this limited edition sweets in my room, I'll take it if you want some. Maybe it can lighten up your mood," I offered.</p><p>"Can I get something else instead?" he asked.</p><p>"Sure, what do you want?"</p><p>"A kiss? 100% sure the pain will disappear in no time," he said with his genuine sly smirk.</p><p>I widened my eyes, shocked by what I just heard. Was he mad? He was acting weird. Buckbeak must've attacked his head too. But couldn't miss a chance to tease him, could I?</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Wait you're actually gonna do it?" He asked excitedly.</p><p>"Of course not. What are you thinking, you idiot," I said as I hit his left arm.</p><p>"Aah, it hurts so bad," he whined.</p><p>"Aw such a great actor, but you can't deceive me," I giggled.</p><p>I told him to rest and meet me later in the great hall for dinner with Vincent and Greg. He complained about how he wasn't going to be able to walk because of the pain and needed me to help him. I was kind enough to remind him that the one that was broken was his right arm, not his legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18| The Boggart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Y/N had left the hospital wing. I looked at my broken arm. Actually, it didn't hurt that much but I liked to see how worried she was when I acted like I was dying. She did care about me.</p><p>Lying in a hospital bed was boring. I had Madam Pomfrey to call Crabbe and Goyle to come to the hospital wing. I told them to send a letter regarding this incident to my father, he should hear about my broken arm by this evening.</p><p>I wasn't going to let this go so easily.</p><p>•••</p><p>I was waiting for Y/N to come in the great hall when Crabbe and Goyle had sat across me. Honestly, why didn't they accompany her to go to the hall?</p><p>The dinner was about to start when someone finally came to sit beside me. What took her so long?</p><p>"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" She asked, touching my broken arm. I turned my head to see her as soon as I heard the voice wasn't Y/N's.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I hissed.</p><p>I saved that place for Y/N to sit next to me, not some ugly looking girl like Parkinson.</p><p>"Really Pansy? You're bothering someone with a broken arm now?" Someone said from behind.</p><p>"And you're on my spot," Y/N declared clearly annoyed.</p><p>"I don't see your name here," Parkinson debated.</p><p>"Move before I make you bald with my bare hands," she threatened.</p><p>Parkinson quickly moved away and Y/N took the seat. She glared at her before turning her gaze to me in excitement.</p><p>"Look at what I brought for you," she gushed.</p><p>"These are some limited edition sweets that I told you before. My aunt sent this from California," she said handing me a pouch full of sweets.</p><p>Actually, I liked sweets but I was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone. I guess she knew about this and I was glad she didn't make fun of me for it.</p><p>I looked at Crabbe and Goyle, they gulped at the sight of the sweets pouch. I laughed at their expression.</p><p>"None of you can have a taste of this, she gave it to me, only me," I declared.</p><p>"Don't be such a baby and share it with them," she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"No, what you give to me is exclusive, only for me."</p><p>I saw a light tint of pink formed on her cheeks. This was new. I stared at her, not believing what just happened.</p><p>"I know I'm such a beauty but are you gonna keep staring?" She asked, still with the blush. I couldn't believe my eyes. Why did she have to be this cute?</p><p>•••</p><p>We were sitting on our common room's couch. Crabbe and Goyle were busy with their late-night snacks. How much more would they want to eat?</p><p>Y/N was sitting peacefully, reading a muggle book that she borrowed from Granger. At first, I thought she was going to be a bad influence on her, but nothing bad happened yet. She was just fascinated by everything muggles had that we didn't.</p><p>"I see you're back being friends with Granger," I started.</p><p>She looked up at me with a smile. A warm one.</p><p>"Of course, I'm always friends with her. It's just sometimes we have this misunderstanding. Just like you and me," she explained.</p><p>"I see, but you still can't trust her."</p><p>"If there's someone that I would have a trust issue with, it's gonna be you."</p><p>"Excuse me?" I protested.</p><p>How could she not trust me after everything we had been through together?</p><p>"Just kidding, I trust you the most...somehow," she giggled. Just by hearing this coming from her, I felt blissful already.</p><p>She looked back to the book she was reading. I didn't know if I should tell her that my father was going to do his best to make the Hippogriff, that attacked me, got executed. I saw her glittering eyes when she saw the Hippogriff earlier in the paddock. She was impressed by such a creature. She liked it.</p><p>What if she started hating me for that? I didn't want that to happen. But father's decision was final and couldn't be changed. She must not know about this matter.</p><p>"I think I will go to bed now, good night boys," she said walking to the girls' dormitory.</p><p>Perfect timing. Crabbe and Goyle obviously knew about the execution thing. Now I could tell them to never talk about it in front of her. They were confused at first but I succeeded in convincing them.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Our first DADA class with Professor Lupin had started. He began the class with some briefing about a tall wardrobe with a Boggart in it. Hermione gave a little explanation about it.</p><p>The professor instructed us to say <em>Riddikulus </em>after him, without the wands. We repeated a few times. The wardrobe jolted a few times, terrifying.</p><p>"This class is ridiculous," Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Well, at least the professor seems promising this time," I replied.</p><p>Lupin asked Neville to volunteer. Poor kid, I hoped he could handle this one. He opened the wardrobe and Snape walked out of it. Neville cast the spell and Snape was seen to wear Neville's grandma clothes. It was funny.</p><p>We were told to form a line to practice the <em>Ridikulus </em>spell. Lupin wanted us to picture what we fear the most to the Boggart before turning it into something funny. This was when I didn't feel like doing it. What would other people say when they knew I couldn't stand blood. They would make fun of me.</p><p>"I don't want to do this," I muttered to Draco.</p><p>"People will know my weakness which is, you know, really weak," I added.</p><p>"Let's just queue in the back, okay?" He suggested. I nodded and followed him to the back of the line. He pushed some people along the way.</p><p>Some people had done the practice and it was Harry's turn. I wondered what would the chosen one fear the most.</p><p>It turned out to be a dementor. Right, he fainted because of one on the train. Lupin took care of it and the Boggart shifted to his fear instead. Odd, why would someone fear a full moon?</p><p>Thanks to Harry, the class was dismissed before I even got my turn. No one would know my weakness other than Draco then.</p><p>"Did you see Lupin's fear?" I asked while we're walking on the way to the Slytherin's common room.</p><p>"What about it?" Draco answered.</p><p>"Why would someone be scared of a full moon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"No idea. But aren't you happy now that you don't have to practice that spell?" He said, ruffling my hair.</p><p>"I know you're taller than me now but that doesn't mean you can do this to me as you want," I protested.</p><p>"Someone's pissed," he teased.</p><p>"Can you not?"</p><p>"No I can't, I like seeing you with that cute expression on your face," he giggled.</p><p>I blushed a little. I couldn't understand why. He had said that to me several times before but everything just sounded different now.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about the vague tint of rose on Y/N's cheeks this afternoon. I was 100% sure I saw her blushing when I teased her.</p><p>
  <em>Are we finally progressing?</em>
</p><p>I was sitting on the couch with Y/N when an idea popped up in my head. I had to make sure if what I saw this afternoon was real.</p><p>I observed her face, trying to find any shade of pink like what I saw earlier.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.</p><p>"Cause you're adorable."</p><p>She did it again. I swear I saw her blushing in front of me before she decided to look away in embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19| Hogsmeade Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco kept acting all sweet for the past 2 weeks. Not that he never acted sweet before or I disliked it. It was just I felt something different about it.</p><p>Draco wore his expensive coat trying to show it off to other people. He kept nagging about the clothes I should wear. He told me to wear more scarf when I already wore one.</p><p>"I don't want you to get into the hospital again," he claimed.</p><p>"This and that are two different things Draco," I argued.</p><p>This time he won the argument and I ended up wearing 2 scarves rather than 3, thanks to my excellent bargaining skill.</p><p>Everyone gathered in the clock tower courtyard before leaving to Hogsmeade. I was so thrilled about this visit as I had never been there before. As I recalled, I had only visited very few places in my life. I should definitely start planning on more trips for the next holiday.</p><p>Some students said Harry wasn't coming to Hogsmeade because his guardian didn't sign the permission form. Too bad, he was going to miss the fun.</p><p>We arrived at Hogsmeade and everyone started to split up and went to explore the village on their own. However, I couldn't do that because I was stuck with Draco. I wasn't complaining but I really wanted to explore Hogsmeade with Hermione.</p><p>"What about the sweet shop first?" He suggested.</p><p>I nodded my head and we entered the sweet shop called Honeydukes. It was heaven. They gave us some free samples to taste. It tasted so good. Draco tried to hide his excitement when I offered a sweet to his mouth, but his eyes couldn't hide it.</p><p>"I think that's the best one here," I babbled.</p><p>"I'll take all of this," he yelled to the shopkeeper.</p><p>Everyone in the shop looked in our direction with their eyes that screamed, "What has just happened?!"</p><p>Hermione and Ron were there too. I tried my best to cover my face because it was too embarrassing to look at them in this situation.</p><p>"Are you mad?" I whispered to Draco.</p><p>"No, don't you like it?" He asked with his original sly smirk.</p><p>"Well I like it, but–"</p><p>He ignored me and went to the shopkeeper instead. I was going to approach him when he turned his back and walked to me.</p><p>"Paid it, anything else you want?"</p><p>We left the sweet shop before Draco tried to make another bulk purchase in front of everyone there. He chuckled as I dragged him out of the shop.</p><p>"Do you want to get a haircut?" He asked.</p><p>"What? No, I like my hair like this," I rejected.</p><p>"Whoa, same. I like that too," he teased.</p><p>"Stop teasing me Draco," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>He just laughed and pulled me to a clothing shop, Gladrags Wizardwear. I didn't need to buy more clothes, I hadn't even used half of the new clothes my parents bought me.</p><p>The shop was mostly filled with girls and my eyes caught Pansy who was currently checking on some random clothes. Draco let go of my hand and I went to look around the shop by myself.</p><p>Draco was probably still looking for some clothes to buy. It was getting boring here until Pansy approached me, probably wanted to pick a fight.</p><p>"Oh, you're here alone. I knew it, Draco has finally got tired to babysit you," she faked a laugh.</p><p>"He's not a babysitter," I hissed.</p><p>"He looks like one when you're around. You're such a burden. Nagging on him all day around, don't you have anything else to do?"</p><p>"Are you jealous of me?" I smirked. She shut herself instantly.</p><p>"Looks like I'm right. What a pathetic girl. You should've known from the very beginning that he's not into you," I mocked.</p><p>"You bitch," she muttered before pointing her wand at me.</p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus!</em>"</p><p>I turned to my right to see Draco with his wand walking towards me.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked in worry, touching my left cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, let's just get out of here for now," I suggested as we had drawn some attention again.</p><p>"Point your wand at her again and I'm gonna get you expelled!" He hissed to Pansy before we left the shop.</p><p>"Aren't we not allowed to use magic outside school?" I asked worriedly once I realised that he might have broken one school rule.</p><p>"Who cares? I'd rather break the law than have you got hurt by somebody like that shitface," he said angrily.</p><p>Pansy really ruined Draco's mood even though I was the one who was having a problem with her. I tried calming him down and asked what he bought in the shop earlier to shift the subject.</p><p>Well, now my mood was ruined by Draco. He told me he had bought some new clothes for me and him. I never asked him to buy me anything yet he kept buying me things I didn't need. Wasting money.</p><p>I was pissed and I wanted to be mad so bad but at the same time, I couldn't be mad at him. He did practically nothing wrong to me. It was just it wasn't to my liking.</p><p>His mood changed so quickly when he saw the Zonko Joke's Shop. I knew what was going to happen as soon as I stepped in, so I refused when he suggested to visit it.</p><p>I watched Hermione and Ron going to the post office and I pulled Draco to go there too. He didn't move, not even an inch. He just stood there with his hand crossed on his chest.</p><p>"It's boring, we're only gonna see owls," he groaned. For a moment, I agreed with him.</p><p>"Do you wanna go there?" He said, pointing at a magenta building.</p><p>"Wow, never thought you'd want to go to such place," I giggled.</p><p>"Oh come on," he groaned.</p><p>We ended up going to the magenta building that turned out to be a tea shop. Thank Lord, I agreed on this.</p><p>Everything was so cute, cosy and neatly placed. Just like what my tea party looked like when I was 8, where the guests were only my mom and dad because I wasn't a sociable kid. Draco saw my amused expression and his idiotic smile came back.</p><p>"This is absolutely the best place in the village," I said as we found a place to sit, the one by the window.</p><p>He chuckled and keep staring at me with a smile until the waitress came to ask about our order.</p><p>"I know you're gonna love it here," he blurted.</p><p>"How? I've never really shown my girly side."</p><p>"You're saying that now?" He laughed.</p><p>We talked about random things while waiting for our order to be served. I told him about what happened between Pansy and me earlier because I felt like he ought to know.</p><p>He listened to me with his head tilted, resting on his left arm, and a warm smile crept on his face. I liked him being like this, not bullying others and just be happy.</p><p>"How do you know I'm not into her?"</p><p>"Oh please, everyone who isn't blind can see it Draco," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>The waitress then came and served the food we had ordered. I took a sip of my butterfly pea flower tea. It surprised me when the waitress said they had it available here. My parents used to import it from somewhere in Asia cause it wasn't that common here.</p><p>"Like it?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Love it," I smiled.</p><p>We ate the cakes and continue talking about Pansy then shifted to Harry, Ron and Hermione. But in the end, he made me talk about how much I dislike Pansy again.</p><p>"No wonder, no one likes her," I hissed.</p><p>"Y/N," he called.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What would you do if I like someone?" He asked, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>"Well, as a best friend, I'll support you. We probably can go on a double date later. But please, don't make it be Pansy."</p><p>His smile faded immediately without me knowing the cause. I didn't say anything wrong. I was telling him a possibility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20| Mood Swings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N </span>
  <span class="u">POV</span>
</p><p>Draco was throwing a tantrum after we went back from Hogsmeade. I didn't understand what I did wrong so I decided to just ignore him.</p><p>It was almost time for dinner. Vincent, Greg and me were ready to go to the great hall. We waited for Draco to come out of his dorm but he never did. I was already hungry and no one could be happy with an empty stomach.</p><p>So I walked to the entrance of the boys' dorm and yelled, "Do whatever you want then, me and the boys are going to eat our delicious dinner!"</p><p>Well, I wasn't telling the entire truth there. I told Vincent and Greg to wait for him as I would go to the great hall first. They groaned in disappointment but they had no other option. I bribed them with some sweets that Draco bought for me earlier.</p><p>I walked along the corridor to go to the great hall. Some people stopped me to ask if I was dating Draco which was shocking at first. I told them we were just best friends and he was still available for any girl before I proceeded to the great hall.</p><p>Some people started murmuring when I entered the great hall. What the hell was going on?</p><p>Hermione rushed to me and gave me a disapproving look.</p><p>"What?" I asked in confusion.</p><p>"You never told me you're dating Malfoy," she blurted.</p><p>"Not you too, Hermione!" I groaned.</p><p>"I'm not dating him, seriously. How old are we again?" I sighed.</p><p>"13," she answered coldly.</p><p>"See? I'm not the type to date at 13, for Merlin's sake!"</p><p>"Why is everybody asking me this?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, some people saw Malfoy defending you from Parkinson in a clothing shop today," she explained.</p><p>"And you two went on a date at Madam Puddifoot. Also, you can't erase the fact that he bought you the entire bucket of sweets at Honeydukes," she continued.</p><p>"We aren't dating. We're just best friends. Why did people like to start a stupid rumour?" I sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"And why are you so tensed up about this. Oh, Lord! Do you like him? You know, I could always pair you guys up if you'd like," I chattered.</p><p>"No. I'm just curious because a friend of mine is suddenly depressed when he heard about this," she denied.</p><p>"Talk to you later, Y/N," she said before I could even ask who that friend of her was.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I didn't go for dinner. Y/N's words at Madam Puddifoot earlier hurt my feeling. Of course, we were best friends, why did I expect more?</p><p>"Draco!" She yelled.</p><p>"If you don't come here then I will go there," she yelled again. I couldn't really avoid her, could I?</p><p>I opened the dorm door to see her standing with a tray full of food, smiling with her charming smile.</p><p>"Dinner in bed! A very special thing for a sulking kid," she smiled.</p><p>How could I be mad now when she was acting so lovely to me. How I wish I would never get attracted to her.</p><p>"Just take it already, will you?" she sighed.</p><p>"I don't want to eat alone."</p><p>"You're not alone in there," she said, pointing at the inside of my dorm.</p><p>"Not there," I chuckled and pulled her to the common room with me.</p><p>She accompanied me while eating the sweets I bought for her at Hogsmeade. I was glad I decided to buy those sweets for her, she loved it. Best decision ever.</p><p>"Some people asked if we're dating on my way to the great hall earlier," she blurted.</p><p>I choked on my drink. She immediately looked at me with concern and asked if I was okay.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. What did you say to them?"</p><p>"I told them we're just best friends," she replied casually.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>I tried ignoring the fact that we were only best friends so I wouldn't be experiencing another mood swing in front of her. I quickly ate my dinner and we went back to our own dorm after. When would she realise that we couldn't be only best friends?</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N </span>
  <span class="u">POV</span>
</p><p>We were having another DADA class today. Draco's arm hadn't fully healed yet but he could already move it better.</p><p>It was strange to find Snape teaching DADA instead of Lupin. He was clearly still the potion teacher. However, I didn't give many thoughts about it. As long as he was a reliable teacher, things would be just fine.</p><p>He told us to turn to page 394. Everyone started opening their book and search for page 394. I offered to help Draco to find the page cause I saw him struggling a bit.</p><p>Draco was doodling on a paper now. I took a better look at what he was drawing. Oh, it was Harry, but not so amusing. Was he trying to bully Harry again now that his arm was almost healed?</p><p>I didn't stop him though. It was only some scribbles on a paper, Harry wouldn't be offended. Besides, I preferred to see a happy Draco than a grumpy one, which he would turn into if I stopped him now.</p><p>Snape threw a question about the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf. It wasn't our fault if no one could answer that. We weren't supposed to learn about werewolves yet, he jumped far ahead.</p><p>Correct me, there was actually one person who could answer that. Hermione gave a brief answer while I was looking at the projection in front of the class. The pictures were quite disturbing, at least to me.</p><p>And that's when Draco thought that letting out a howl would make it any better.</p><p>Snape glanced in our direction as Draco laughed and nudged me. Why was he so annoying today?</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Snape said sarcastically.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" I hissed.</p><p>"You're disturbed by the pictures," he mumbled casually.</p><p>"I'm not," I denied.</p><p>"Sure Y/N, sure," he sighed.</p><p>Now he's using the paper bird charm to turn the paper into an origami bird and flew it away to Harry. He was probably smirking and raising his eyebrows aggressively as soon as Harry got the paper. How childish.</p><p>"Why are you so obsessed with Harry?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm not. I'd rather be obsessed with you," he smirked. Ugh, it was disgusting but I felt my ears getting hotter somehow.</p><p>"Do you want some too? You see, I'm quite an artist myself," he offered.</p><p>I shot him a glare and he shut up right at that moment. Harry looked at the drawing Draco threw at him earlier. He immediately glared at Draco but as soon as our eyes met, his gaze became calmer.</p><p>I didn't know what to do. He saved my life once which made me not in the right place to bully him along with Draco.</p><p>Draco probably noticed how Harry gaze had softened when he looked at me. He turned to stare at me with his head resting on his left hand, blocking my view to Harry. Well, I didn't mind. I meant we were best friends anyway. But why was my face heating up?</p><p>"Don't look at him like that," he mumbled.</p><p>"Like what?" I asked, looking back at the book to pretend to be busy, so this wouldn't be so awkward.</p><p>"Like how you look at me. You can only do that to me," he explained.</p><p>"I think you forget that you have no control over me," I said, turning my head to face him.</p><p>"Yeah, like this," he continued, smiling at me.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"Mr Malfoy and Miss Richards. No one should show off their relationship in my class, 5 points will be taken from Slytherin, each. And detention after class," Snape interrupted.</p><p>Everyone turned their eyes to me and Draco. Draco chuckled a little before acting cool about everything. This dimwit got me into detention when I did nothing wrong. The heat of embarrassment on my face was gone, replaced by anger. I wanted to hit his brain so he would just act normal for one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21| Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It was that time of the year again for Quidditch. The current match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff which means there was no reason for me to be here watching a bunch of idiots passing and chasing balls.</p><p>Draco did it, he begged desperately for me to watch the match with him. I could've said no if I tried a bit harder on rejecting him. But everything changed a little now, somehow I just couldn't reject him.</p><p>The weather was not the perfect one for Quidditch yet no one dared to stop it. The game itself was already quite dangerous, even worse with this kind of weather.</p><p>Draco looked very excited for this match, hoping that Harry would injure himself worse than before.</p><p>He held the umbrella to cover us from the rain. Don't get me wrong, I offered to hold it at first since his arm hadn't fully healed yet but he insisted on holding it.</p><p>"You cold?" He asked.</p><p>"Not for now. But if I get a fever after this, it's on you," I answered.</p><p>"I just have to make sure that won't happen then," he chuckled while casually sling his arm around my shoulder.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing Draco?"</p><p>"I'm trying to prevent you from catching a cold." What a dumb excuse.</p><p>"Sure, whatever," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>We were waiting for the match to start when someone came to watch the game beside me. It was a boy who I was familiar with, Blaise Zabini.</p><p>"Hi Y/N," he greeted.</p><p>Draco turned to look at the boy who greeted me. And right before I could say hello to Blaise back, Draco suddenly asked me to switch place. I asked him why and he just said he wanted to have a proper view of the game which didn't make any sense at all. However, I still agreed to switch place. In the end, I only got to give Blaise a smile before Draco started complaining again.</p><p>•••</p><p>I never regretted my decision for hating Quidditch that much. Most of the players who played in the previous Quidditch match got injured due to the bad weather. And the Dementors. I knew something bad would happen with those Dementors around. Everyone here was mental for letting a school to be a temporary house to one of the foulest creatures in the world.</p><p>Everyone was talking about how awful that incident was. I thought about visiting Harry cause he had kind of saved my life before. It would be rude of me if I didn't pay a visit. Draco would surely be furious and prohibit me to visit Harry in every single way possible. So I didn't tell him about it and went to visit Harry right away, alone.</p><p>"Hi Harry," I greeted.</p><p>Hermione and Ron were there too. They turned to look at me and I smiled which was only returned by Hermione. Couldn't blame Ron, I didn't do anything when Draco bullied them. He must be confused about my friendly act just now.</p><p>"Hi Y/N! Do you need any treatment? Madam Pomfrey is still treating the others, it may take a while," Hermione greeted.</p><p>"And...you're alone? What a surprise," Hermione added.</p><p>"No, I'm here to visit an injured friend," I replied while pointing at Harry.</p><p>"And yes, I'm alone. You know he would stop me from going if I told him," I added.</p><p>"I...I'm your friend?" Harry asked nervously.</p><p>"I suppose so and Ron, I have also considered you as a friend of mine," I smiled awkwardly to Harry then Ron.</p><p>How confident of me. What if they don't want to be friends with me?</p><p>Thank Lord, Harry's eyes said the otherwise. I didn't know about Ron, but I thought he was okay with it. Hermione was very glad to see me finally became friends with her best friends.</p><p>We talked about random things as we weren't that close yet. Hermione carried the conversation most of the times because she was like the intermediary between me and the boys.</p><p>I bid them goodbyes and went straight to the Slytherin's common room. I had left for a few hours, I wished no one had noticed that.</p><p>Curse my thought, it always happened to be the opposite. Draco was standing near a table in our common room, demanding an explanation of my whereabouts. I didn't even know why I owed him an explanation, it wasn't like we were tied by something.</p><p>"I don't want to lie. I'll tell you the truth, but please stay calm," I said, motioning him to sit on the couch with me.</p><p>He let out a long sigh before walking towards the couch and sat beside me. Then he shot me a look of impatient, asking me to speak right away.</p><p>"I was at the hospital wing," I started.</p><p>"Did you catch a fever because of the rain?" He asked, touching my forehead using his left hand shortly. I couldn't help but blush a little. No one, other than my parents, had touched my face before.</p><p>"Um...no. I came to see Har— Potter," I said nervously. Why was I nervous? Anyway, better to address Harry as Potter right now since Draco was probably going to be upset about what I just said.</p><p>"You what?" He raised his tone a little.</p><p>"I'm friends with Potter now, also with the Weasley in our year," I admitted. He was going to be mad for sure.</p><p>"I don't wanna hear more than this, I'll be mad at you," he sighed.</p><p>There was no way I called myself his best friend for nothing. This was when I should take the advantage of him being the nice guy to me. It was now or never.</p><p>"But Draco..., you can't be mad at me," I muttered and he took the bait.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" He smirked.</p><p>"Look who's smiling now?" I giggled.</p><p>"Ah, this is depressing," he groaned lightly as he rested his head on the couch.</p><p>"Y/N, do you realise what you're doing? They are not in Slytherin," he reminded me.</p><p>"They're good people, I can assure you that."</p><p>"But Potter? Really? Out of many other people," he groaned.</p><p>"See you at dinner," I said before going back to my dormitory.</p><p>There were 2 hours left before dinner. I decided to continue reading a book to kill time. Pansy was also in the dorm. She had probably eavesdropped on my conversation with Draco earlier. Pansy sent me a disgusted look as if I was some kind of disgusting monster. I glared back at her, trying to intimidate which was successful. She turned her back to me immediately.</p><p>I was reading a muggle novel called Romeo and Juliet. Not really my genre, but Hermione highly recommended it to me with some other books by William Shakespeare. I guessed he was a famous author in the muggle world. Actually, I had almost finished the book. I could say that muggles were imbeciles, really. Well, maybe some weren't, cause they invented the internet.</p><p>But to those who believed such things as 'love', to the point that they were willing to sacrifice themselves for their 'love', were peabrain. Like, what was the point? I would rather not fall in love for the rest of my life if love really worked that way.</p><p>I saw Pansy got up from her bed and fixed her hair in front of the mirror. Who was she dressed up for? Oh right, it was Draco, obviously.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" She spat.</p><p>"He will never be interested in you, get a life, Pansy."</p><p>"He will." She declared before sending me a glare. "So you need to back off."</p><p>Well, at least I had tried to warn her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22| Stupid Gryffindors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Weeks passed after the Quidditch incident. Draco's arm had fully healed and so did Harry. Draco never brought up about me being friends with the Gryffindor trio again. Vincent and Greg still had no clue about that too, let's just keep it that way for a while.</p><p>Sometimes I went to hang out with the trio and Draco would pretend that it never happened. It stayed that way until he thought I spent too much time with them than with him.</p><p>"I think we should hang out together then," I suggested to a grumpy Draco.</p><p>"What? No. I'm not hanging around with a mud–"</p><p>"Draco, stop acting like this. You're my friend and they are my friends too," I sighed.</p><p>"You're supposed to be with me all the time, not hanging around with obnoxious Gryffindors," he stated.</p><p>"How is that so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Our parents want us to get close–"</p><p>"But we're close already. How much closer they want us to be?" I groaned.</p><p>"Perhaps...this close?" He said, stepping forward to clear any space between us.</p><p>Some people who walked past us in the corridor were looking at me in shock. Of course, they would look shocked, Draco was standing too close in front of me. Almost like he wanted to pin me to the wall. Both of his hands were pinned to the wall, restraining me to move away.</p><p>I should've been mad at him for embarrassing me in front of other people. But my face said otherwise. It just got heated up, even more, when his cheek brushed mine a little while he tried getting closer to my right ear.</p><p>"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He whispered.</p><p>I had never felt so intimidated in my life. How was this possible? Being intimidated just from a whisper?</p><p>"Draco..," I tried to speak but only a faint whisper managed to come out.</p><p>"Is it a yes?" He turned to look at me with his sly smirk. We were probably only an inch away now.</p><p>It was killing me. I didn't know if I could stay here, in this very position, any longer. My heart was going to explode and I felt like all the blood in my body was being stuck in my head.</p><p>"Yeah...," I muttered in defeat.</p><p>He smiled, that kind of smile when you had won a game then he stepped back instantly.</p><p>"Be ready to be treated like a princess tomorrow," he smirked.</p><p>"I'm always treated like a princess since the day I was born," I said confidently as if I had got back to my sense.</p><p>"Of course you are, spend as much time as you want with your silly Gryffindors. You won't be having any time with them tomorrow," he chuckled before leaving.</p><p>I touched my face with my cold hands as soon as he left. It was still as hot as the lava. Did I catch a cold?</p><p>I went straight to Hermione to tell her what had just happened. I couldn't just keep it by myself, sis had to know about this. I found Hermione talking with Harry and Ron in the courtyard. Should I tell her while the boys were around or not?</p><p>"Hey Y/N," Harry waved his hand at me. Well, now there was no going back.</p><p>"Y/N! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked excitedly while pulling me to sit next to her.</p><p>"I thought you were going to hang out with that bully, Malfoy," Ron added. I gave him a look signalling that I didn't like him calling Draco a bully even when he actually was one.</p><p>"Right sorry," Ron apologised half-heartedly.</p><p>"I was with him and things happened."</p><p>I told them everything that happened between me and Draco earlier. How he didn't like me hanging with them too often, how he acted strangely out of a sudden and also the Hogsmeade trip I would be having with him tomorrow.</p><p>"You're going on a date with that bully?!" Ron gasped.</p><p>"What date? Pfft, no. Why would I?" I chuckled awkwardly but no one found this funny. They were looking at me deadly serious.</p><p>"Y/N, he's asking you on a date," Hermione calmly confirmed.</p><p>"No way, we're just best friends," I denied.</p><p>"Y/N, don't go," Harry pleaded.</p><p>"I can't Harry, I have said yes. Besides, it's not a date," I insisted.</p><p>"It is a date...At least to us, it seems like one," Ron spoke.</p><p>I looked at Hermione, wanting to hear her saying that it wasn't a date and be on my side, but she looked away instead. I knew they never liked Draco, but having them accused him of taking me on a date was a little off-board. And even if it was a date, they had no right to judge me or him.</p><p>"Okay, let's assume it's a date. But there's nothing wrong with it right? One date doesn't mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend," I claimed.</p><p>"I don't know..., you being friends with him is never okay to us. And now a date," Ron sighed.</p><p>"I think it's best if we don't talk for a little while until something is confirmed," Hermione suggested.</p><p>I looked at her, shocked by what she just said. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! She was the smartest among us, she could've said something better to lighten the mood. Why did she suddenly treat me like this? I thought we were good friends.</p><p>"I'm sorry Y/N," she said before walking away then followed by Ron.</p><p>Harry stayed still in his sitting position. Maybe Draco was right from the beginning, I shouldn't have been friends with Gryffindors. They deceived me.</p><p>"Why are you still here?" I asked coldly. I had made up my mind. No one broke off any relationship with me, it should be me who did it to them.</p><p>"Y/N, I just–"</p><p>"Save your word, Potter."</p><p>With that, I left him standing there alone like a statue. I hurriedly went back to the Slytherin's common room. I needed to see Draco. I didn't know why, but seeing him would definitely make me feel better right now.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was time for me to go to the Hogsmeade with Draco. I hadn't told him about the current problem I had with the trio, even after he asked me what was wrong yesterday. I just didn't want to have more troubles upcoming.</p><p>I picked up random clothes that Draco bought for me on our previous visit to Hogsmeade. To be honest, he had a good taste in this kind of thing even though it was all black. No wonder he always looks fine in his clothes.</p><p>"Going on a date with Potter?" Pansy laughed and Millicent joined her. I didn't understand how she was able to make Millicent be her friend. What trick did she use on her?</p><p>"Too bad, I'm going with Draco today," I smirked.</p><p>Her face turned red as anger boiled in her blood as soon as I said that to her. She clenched her fist while glaring at me.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, I've got a guy waiting for me," I faked a smile and walked out to the common room.</p><p>I saw Draco in his black coat watching the fireplace. Why did he like to wear black so much? We weren't going to someone's funeral.</p><p>"I'll let you buy things for me, just for today," I blurted as I approached him.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" He asked.</p><p>Did I look like I was having a friendship problem? I hoped not.</p><p>"Why would you ask?" I asked back.</p><p>"Nevermind, you wear the clothes I bought you," he smiled.</p><p>"Better to use it than throw it away, I guess."</p><p>"But something is missing," he sighed.</p><p>"Wha–"</p><p>He took his scarf off and put it around my neck gently. I guessed he was the only one who really cared about me and our friendship in this school. I should've listened to him from the start.</p><p>I could smell Draco's cologne instantly. It was like what I smelled every time we hugged each other. It was a calm and soothing smell, just worth the price of an expensive cologne that only people like us could buy. I got embarrassed by my own weird thought. But really, Draco always smelled good. Maybe it was one of the reasons why Pansy liked him so much.</p><p>"Now better, it's cold outside," he smiled and I blushed a little.</p><p>"What about you? Aren't you cold?" I asked.</p><p>"No when I'm with you," he chuckled.</p><p>"That's gross. Do not ever say that again to me," I hissed, secretly feeling happy about it.</p><p>He chuckled again before pulling me to leave the common room quickly.</p><p>"Let's go princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23| Not A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I finally got to spend a whole day with her. But something wasn't right. I could sense that she was hiding something from me. She had never been so obedient before, though I had to admit that I felt somehow glad that she was willing to let me treat her way nicer for today.</p><p>I threw some jokes here and there on our way to Hogsmeade, just so I could hear her laugh and lighten her mood. I would surely make her happy and forget about any problem she hid from me today.</p><p>"Draco, are we going on a date?" She asked out of the blue.</p><p>How did she know? I tried my best not to make it sound that I was asking her on a date.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>"No, right? There's no way this is considered as a date," she mumbled to herself.</p><p>Yeah, let's just keep it that way until I figured out how to get her to see me as simply a male, not a best friend.</p><p>I led her to Madam Puddifoot first because I knew how much she liked the place and food there. Her eyes lightened up as soon as we stepped into the tea shop. I scanned the place and found mostly couples were here, no wonder people suspected that we were dating after seeing us here on our last trip. She chose to take the table by the window.</p><p>The waiter approached us to take our order. Just before Y/N said anything, I told the waitress that we were ordering everything on the menu. She looked surprised at first before proceeding to prepare our order.</p><p>"I'm not eating that much food," Y/N blurted.</p><p>"We'll see Y/N. People say they have the best cakes here," I smirked knowing that she would never say no to sweet treats.</p><p>The food came and I took a good look at her facial expression. She was in joy, what a sweetheart. She was a little confused about which one to eat first, but that only lasted a second. She picked the red velvet cheesecake first.</p><p>"Oh, Lord! Draco, you have to taste this," she said, handing her fork full of cake in front of my mouth.</p><p>"Hurry, open up," she said full of excitement. I guessed she didn't know that what she was doing right now was a little over what best friends normally did.</p><p>I smiled then opened my mouth to let her feed me the cake. She waited for me to eat up the cake before asking me how good it tasted.</p><p>"You have a taste," I muttered.</p><p>"Indeed, I'm an expert," she chuckled lightly.</p><p>She continued eating anything that caught her eyes. I took a quick note on my head so I would remember to bring her to every place that had the best desserts in the future.</p><p>We finished the food and I went to the front counter to pay. I told her that she could go outside first. The bill didn't surprise me, I literally just ordered the whole menu. For people like the Weasleys, this much amount would definitely shock them to death. But money wasn't a problem for me and Y/N. The problem was how she only considered me her best friend.</p><p>"I wanna get my hair trimmed a little. I'll pay it by myself," she said walking to the salon across Honeydukes.</p><p>"No, you said you would let me buy things for you. This is a part of it," I insisted while trying to catch up with her.</p><p>"You've spent a lot of money back there," she replied.</p><p>"Y/N," I called, grabbing her wrist to stop her from going.</p><p>"Fine Draco, do as you please," she sighed.</p><p>We entered the hairdressing salon and the hairdresser immediately wanted to touch my beautiful and well-groomed hair. I slapped her hand, not letting her touch even a strand of my hair. Y/N giggled at the sight of it.</p><p>She told me to just sit on the waiting couch while the hairdresser trimmed her hair. I did as she told me and tried reading the newspaper as a way to kill my boredom. A few moments later she came back and showed me her unchanged hair.</p><p>"What? You're done? Nothing has changed," I said in confusion.</p><p>"I only asked her to trim a little Draco," she explained.</p><p>"Oh, I'll pay now," I said leaving her to pay before she could say anything to stop me from doing so.</p><p>The next place for our stop was Zonko's Joke Shop. We didn't get to go there the last time we were here. So I suggested it to her after she refused to go to Gladrags Wizardwear. Probably because she didn't want to recall what happened there.</p><p>We stepped inside the shop and I could sense that Y/N immediately regretted agreeing to visit this place. I was actually just curious about what the place could offer. After looking around the whole place and seeing how Y/N wasn't fascinated at all, I went out straightly without making any purchase.</p><p>"Honeydukes?" I asked for confirmation which was clearly unnecessary. She loved sweet, how would she turn down a sweet offer?</p><p>Sweets smell surrounded us as soon as we opened the door to Honeydukes. Heaven for kids. Y/N rushed to the free sample section to taste everything before deciding what to buy. I trusted her taste.</p><p>"Oh, you're the boy from before right? The one who bought the whole big jar for your girlfriend," the shop owner asked with a smile. I didn't know hearing someone addressed her as my girlfriend would make my heart fluttered in happiness.</p><p>"Ah right, that was me," I replied confidently.</p><p>"Are you coming alone today?" He asked.</p><p>I didn't even have to answer that because Y/N happened to run to give me a taste of a free sample that she liked.</p><p>"Well, you have a great taste, miss. That will be the perfect sweets for you both, sweet couple," he laughed. Y/N looked at me with a look demanding an explanation.</p><p>"We'll take all of this then," I said to the shop owner while slinging my left arm over her shoulder.</p><p>He nodded then quickly went to take all the sweets to the cashier. Y/N looked at me confused and annoyed as soon as the shop owner left.</p><p>"We aren't dating," she protested.</p><p>"They give couples extra discount, so let's play along," I lied.</p><p>"I can pay without the discount," she argued.</p><p>"No Y/N, let them be," I stopped her.</p><p>"Please?" I begged. I never said please or beg anyone else, not even my parents. But she always managed to make me say it somehow.</p><p>She sighed in defeat and gave me a nod. How obedient. I paid for the sweets and we went back to school as the sun had almost set. We still wanted to have dinner with others.</p><p>We passed by Potter and his friends in the courtyard. They glared at me before sending a disapproving look to Y/N. She decided not to look at them and I found this very strange. Wasn't she friends with those idiots?</p><p>"Let's just go Draco," she ordered. So was this what she was trying to hide from me? Did she have a fight with them? Puny Gryffindors didn't know how to treat a princess. I would make them pay for it.</p><p>"Sure princess," I said, smirking at Potter whose face showed anger towards me. Yeah, get jealous Potter. She would never be yours.</p><p>I led her to our common room. As much as I wanted to know what happened between her and her ugly friends, I knew it wasn't the right time to ask her that. She sighed heavily before taking off the scarf that I put on her before we went to Hogsmeade. She handed me my scarf and forced to smile at me. I didn't like this. We were supposed to have a wonderful day.</p><p>"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun," she said, still with the forced smile.</p><p>"Can I hug you?" I asked boldly.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You look like you need one, a best friend hug?"</p><p>"Maybe I need one," she muttered, walking closer to my open arm.</p><p>I wrapped my arm around her small body tightly, not wanting to let go any sooner. I didn't care if somebody saw us, she would just say it was a best friend hug and everyone wouldn't dare to ask more.</p><p>"You can always talk to me if you have any problem Y/N," I assured her while stroking her silky soft hair.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess," she muttered.</p><p>"Anyway, you smell nice," she added while we were still hugging, this was probably my favourite compliment now.</p><p>"I'm always open for a hug," I teased.</p><p>"Oh, I'd rather not," she chuckled.</p><p>That's when I realised that I liked her chuckles so bloody much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24| The Shrieking Shack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The Gryffindor trio kept avoiding me since the last time they met me and Draco in the courtyard. Honestly, it didn't make any significant change to me and my life. I was fine with it or maybe it was better because Draco would always be with me.</p><p>I still hadn't told him anything related to my friendship with the golden trio. He must have figured it out by now though, we were always together. Sometimes also with Vincent and Greg, and Blaise too.</p><p>Draco didn't like the idea of adding another boy to the gang at first, but I told him about how Blaise had saved me during a Quidditch match in year 2. He freaked out a little and asked me why did I tell him just now. But that was settled, he was friends with Blaise now.</p><p>It was another weekend again, me and the gang had agreed to go to Hogsmeade to buy things. I needed to buy some books to read as Hermione would never lend me another muggle book anymore. Too bad, Blaise and Greg couldn't make it at last minute. They didn't tell us the reason why. Then suddenly, a guy named Pike asked if he could join us. I didn't know why I agreed on adding him to the gang. But it was the more, the better, right?</p><p>Draco had always put his scarf on me since I told him he smelled nice. Not that I was complaining, I liked his cologne but my scarf had become useless now. Vincent and Pike said that they were going to buy some sports equipment at Spintwitches. We parted ways and Draco came with me to go to Tomes and Scrolls.</p><p>We entered the bookshop and I quickly searched for some books that seemed good to read while Draco was tailing me around. He told me he didn't need to buy anything today. I got 4 books in my hands. Draco offered to help but I refused.</p><p>I was thinking about getting more books, but I wouldn't be able to carry more. So I went to pay for the books when Draco suddenly grab some galleons from the inner pocket of his coat and gave it to the cashier guy.</p><p>"Give it back to him," I ordered. The cashier guy looked at me in confusion. He gave Draco his money back and I paid for the books with my own money.</p><p>"Sometimes you forget that I am a Richards, don't you?" I asked.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just nice buying you things," he giggled.</p><p>We left the bookshop and went to Madam Puddifoot straight away. I made Vincent and Pike agreed to meet us here after we were done shopping. They couldn't refuse cause Draco didn't even try to object.</p><p>Draco had become quite popular around the Hogsmeade village as the boy who bought anything for his girlfriend which they thought was me. I had protested to him like a thousand times yet his answer was always the same, "Let them have some fun with it Y/N." Not very Malfoy of him.</p><p>"So what do you want to have today Mr Malfoy?" The waitress asked. Wow, they even got to know his last name now. Gossip really travelled fast here.</p><p>"I'll take the same order as her," he said, not even looking at the waitress. Instead, he gave me his idiotic smile and I sent him a dirty look in exchange.</p><p>The waitress took our order and left instantly. Vincent and Pike came a little bit later. They gave me a disgusted look after eyeing the place. If only they knew that the food here was good, they would regret having that look on their face.</p><p>"Don't blame me that I like girly things. Besides, Draco likes this place too," I stated.</p><p>"Don't be silly, I only come here for you," he denied. Oh, trying to hide the fact that he liked the cakes here, eh?</p><p>"Of course Draco, of course," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>The waitress came again to take Vincent and Pike's order. Then a few minutes later, the waitress came back to serve my order. I ordered some oolong tea, eclairs, Pimm's scones with strawberry jam, mini madeleines, and some almond cakes with various topping such as morello cherry, strawberry, and blueberry. All of it would be shared with Draco, obviously.</p><p>Vincent tried to snatch one of my eclairs but I slapped his hand just in time which made Draco laughed. "These are mine, you wait for your food to come," I hissed.</p><p>We waited for a little more for Vincent and Pike's order to be served because I didn't want to make them drool over my cakes. Fortunately, their order came not so long after ours. They just ordered some mini cupcakes and regular black tea. As much I wanted to stay out of this, I couldn't just let them eat only mini cupcakes while me and Draco got to eat different types of delicious cake.</p><p>"Ugh right, can we share this with them too?" I asked Draco.</p><p>"If you want to, I'm okay with that," he replied.</p><p>"Sure, whatever. You guys can eat some of ours," I said to both of the boys who looked at me like I just did something saintly.</p><p>They ate the cakes shortly in a very terrible manner. They really needed to take an etiquette class. Meanwhile, me and Draco ate in our usual elegant manner. We finished eating and Draco insisted on paying for the food right after.</p><p>Vincent and Pike told us about this creepy house called the Shrieking Shack and suggested us to take a look at it before going back to Hogwarts. Now I would be honest, creepy things weren't for me. And before I knew it, I had been dragged to go to the bloody Shrieking Shack.</p><p>As if things couldn't get any worse. We found Hermione and Ron looking in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, probably they wanted to enter the property too. Or simply, just curious about the place. Nerds.</p><p>"Well well, look who's here," Draco started.</p><p>"You two shopping for your new dream home? A bit grand, isn't it for you Weasel-bee?" He sneered.</p><p>"Draco..." I whispered after my eyes met Hermione's. She wasn't happy about this at all.</p><p>"Don't your family sleep in uh.., one room?" He mocked.</p><p>"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron hissed.</p><p>"Ooh, not very friendly," Draco replied.</p><p>"Draco, please," I whispered, trying to stop him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't hurt them," he smirked at me before turning back to Hermione and Ron.</p><p>"Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasel-bee how to respect his superiors," he said in such confidence.</p><p>Hermione let out a dry laugh and said, "Hope you don't mean yourself."</p><p>"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood!"</p><p>I grabbed his arm as soon as possible to stop him from insulting anyone more than this. Hermione might not be my friend anymore but it was still unacceptable to call people mudblood.</p><p>"Y/N...," he pleaded before a snowball hit him on the cheek. Oh, now he was mad. He turned around to look at the culprit but no one was there.</p><p>"Who's there?" He yelled.</p><p>Suddenly snowballs were being thrown towards the boys by somebody unknown. Not even one of those snowballs hit me. Who could this person be?</p><p>Then suddenly, Vincent's trousers were being pulled down revealing his boxer pants.</p><p>"Y/N don't look!" Draco ordered.</p><p>"It's just boxer pants," I argued.</p><p>"It's a boy's boxer pants," he debated.</p><p>Suddenly, Pike was being pulled around by his scarf. Then Draco was being dragged by his legs to the Shrieking Shack. He screamed in fear. Lucky for him, puberty had taken away his girly scream.</p><p>"No, not there," I said chasing after Draco.</p><p>Hermione and Ron were laughing at the boys. We exchanged some glances before I went to help Draco to get up. He was embarrassed, but he tried to hide it very well. We left the scene instantly, not wanting to get more hit with snowballs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25| His Warm Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Me and the boys ran back to Hogwarts, they were terrified. We stopped running once we reached the courtyard which was covered in pretty heavy snow.</p><p>"What was that?" Vincent asked, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"That's not the problem bonehead! Y/N, look at me," Draco called.</p><p>"What?" I replied in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Did you see his boxer pants?"</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, why are we still on this?</em>
</p><p>"Draco please, it's just boxer pants. I've even seen you in one when I was at your manor!" I groaned.</p><p>"That's different. <b>He</b> is not me," he argued, emphasising the word he.</p><p>"Let me obliviate you," he sighed.</p><p>"What?! Don't come near me!" I yelled, running away from him and the boys.</p><p>Why was he making a big fuss about Vincent's boxer pants? I looked back to see if he was chasing me or not. He did, wand ready in his hand. He couldn't be serious about it.</p><p>"Y/N stop!" He yelled but I didn't stop. I hurriedly ran to the common room. However Draco's steps were larger than mine, he caught up easily and now he was holding my wrist to prevent me from escaping.</p><p>"I was joking about using the memory charm on you," he claimed.</p><p>"Then what's that in your hand?"</p><p>"Never mind about that."</p><p>"You're acting weird. Let go of me now," I demanded. He let go of my hand and sent me an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Do that again and I'll make your father come here to reprimand you," I warned. He nodded and apologised to me with some sweet-arranged words that made me want to throw up of disgust.</p><p>•••</p><p>Me and the boys were walking to the Black Lake to have a mini picnic or whatever, just to clear my mind. I forced them to go with me. Since Draco just agreed the others couldn't say no to me.</p><p>"We aren't having any picnic today," I stated as soon as I saw who were there. Hermione with her friends and Hagrid.</p><p>"You said you wanted to do it," Draco replied, not aware of the people standing by the lake.</p><p>"No. Let's just go back now," I said, pulling his arm to walk back. The boys followed us immediately.</p><p>We passed by Trelawney in the corridor on our way back to the Slytherin's common room.</p><p>"Young Miss Richards," she called. I stopped to turn around, facing her with an obvious not interested look on my face.</p><p>"I see that it has started. Bad things will come to you," she said, staring blankly in the air as if she was possessed.</p><p>I wanted to slap her so she could wake up from her imaginary world, yet somehow I thought she might be telling the truth. I remembered her telling me about this at the start of my third year, but I thought she was just blabbering. Came to think of it, I was struggling with my friendship with the trio now. Was she trying to warn me for real?</p><p>"Shut your filthy mouth up. Nothing bad is gonna happen to her," Draco spat.</p><p>It was now Draco's turn to pull me, leaving the seer-wannabe professor behind. I kept thinking about what she said while my legs kept following wherever Draco led me to. Until I stopped on my track.</p><p>"Draco, there's something I have to tell you," I mumbled.</p><p>He nodded and faced the boys, signalling them to go away so I could talk to him in private. Even with the boys gone, I didn't think a corridor would suit this conversation we were going to have. I told him we should find somewhere else to talk and he brought me to the astronomy tower.</p><p>"Finally telling me what you're hiding?" He asked.</p><p>I didn't reply and walked closer to the open area to see the scenery. He followed and stood beside me.</p><p>"I've never been here before," I blurted.</p><p>"Draco, I think Trelawney did tell me the truth."</p><p>"She didn't," he denied.</p><p>"No. I...I think it really has started. I cut off ties with Hermione, Ron and...Harry and then-"</p><p>"Then that's not a bad thing, it should've been like that from the start."</p><p>"You're making it worse. What if, just what if, I–"</p><p>"Stop worrying about impossible things Y/N. I won't let anything bad comes to you," he comforted me with a hug.</p><p>That was when I realised that maybe me talking to Draco was just an excuse to get this so-called best friend hug. His hug was always warm, even when we were in an open-air area with cold weather. It felt like the safest place for me was being around his arms.</p><p>I hugged him tighter while trying to find the best position to rest my head on his chest. He patted my head gently before letting out a faint chuckle.</p><p>"You could've said, '<em>Draco, hug me'</em> instead," he blurted. Somehow I could imagine his smirking face while saying that. How classic of him.</p><p>"Oh shut up," I replied in embarrassment.</p><p>"Ah, why you gotta be so cute Y/N? I don't want to let go of you yet," he chuckled, pulling me back into a hug when I tried to break it off.</p><p>•••</p><p>We were in the Divination classroom with people from Gryffindor and that fortune teller Trelawney. Draco suggested skipping this class with him because Trelawney wouldn't stop telling me her absurd prophecy. I rejected that offer and now I regretted it. We were studying with a crystal ball today, just a great time to play seer.</p><p>To my surprise, Hermione turned out to hate this class too. She didn't believe in such things Trelawney said in class. Trelawney even told her that her soul was dry. I wondered why we would have a teacher like her in Hogwarts.</p><p>I didn't pay any attention in class and neither did Draco. He kept staring at me the whole time and whenever I asked him what, he teased me right away. The class finished and everyone rushed out of the classroom shortly. I glanced at Hermione, she didn't even look at me. Wasn't she being a little too much about this?</p><p>•••</p><p>I was in the library alone, reading some random books that the librarian suggested. Somebody came and slammed a book across me, I looked up to see a mad Hermione with Harry and Ron behind her.</p><p>"Did you know?" She whisper-yelled.</p><p>"Oh, you want to talk now?" I replied, focusing my eyes on the book rather than the trio.</p><p>"Buckbeak is going to be executed. Thanks to your best friend, or should I start calling him your boyfriend now?" She sneered sarcastically.</p><p>"He wouldn't do that," I answered calmly still not facing any of those three.</p><p>"Maybe you need to see it for you to believe," she said before grabbing my wrist.</p><p>"Hermione...," Harry spoke, trying to stop her.</p><p>"No Harry, she ought to know what her boyfriend did then maybe she can finally think straight," she snapped.</p><p>"Best friend," I corrected.</p><p>"Good then, but you still have to see it," she said dragging my wrist harshly.</p><p>We passed by a person who was sharpening an enormous knife and continued walking through the bridge. She brought me to Hagrid's hut when I saw Draco with Greg and Pike spying the hut with binoculars behind a tall rock.</p><p>Hermione finally let go of my wrist. She left a red mark on it, oh that was why it hurt. She approached them in such a rush. Me, Harry and Ron had a hard time trying to catch up with her.</p><p>"Ahh, come to see the show!" Draco exclaimed, a wide grin formed on his face. It didn't last long until he spotted me.</p><p>"Y/N?" He asked.</p><p>"You! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione snapped, pointing her wand to Draco's neck. Draco stumbled back and whined in fear.</p><p>"Put your wand down!" I yelled, ready to pull my wand out of the inner pocket of my coat.</p><p>"Hermione no," Ron spoke. "He's not worth it."</p><p>She stayed still for a few seconds and slowly brought her wand down before turning back to us. Draco and the boys laughed and that's when Hermione punched him in the face. Wow, as much as I wanted to punch Draco, I never actually did it. Draco whined in pain and ran towards me followed by Vincent and Pike.</p><p>"Let's go Y/N," he said, offering his hand for me to hold.</p><p>I held his hand and went with him but Harry suddenly stopped me by grabbing my left arm. Not gonna lie, I could almost fall backwards because of him if Draco didn't hold my hand properly.</p><p>"Harry!" Ron protested.</p><p>"Get your hand off her!" Draco shouted and pushed Harry backwards causing him to let go of my arm. Harry glared at Draco but Draco didn't give a shit and continued walking away with me and the boys.</p><p>What had just happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26| Friends and Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Thanks to that mudblood and her friends, Y/N now knew that the Hippogriff was going to be executed for me. I could still feel the pain from the punch earlier.</p><p>"Let me take a look," she said, cupping my face as she moved closer. Did she not notice how awkward this position was? It was like she was about to kiss me, I wished.</p><p>"Thank Lord, there's no blood," she sighed full of relief.</p><p>"Now tell me everything," she demanded, folding her arms.</p><p>There was no way I could get away with this. I told her everything, including that it was my father's order to execute the Hippogriff. She didn't seem to believe it at first but I kept convincing her until she believed me at last.</p><p>"Ah, I don't know which one should I side with," she groaned.</p><p>"Me, obviously," I said in confidence.</p><p>"Right, I should've sided with you, Mr Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"It's Draco, only to you," I winked.</p><p>"Why am I even friends with you?" She blurted.</p><p>"Don't you think it's fate?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Please, you sound like Trelawney," she rolled her eyes before giving out a dry laugh.</p><p>I looked at her wrist, there was a red mark. Did that mudblood give it to her? She really thought she was equally on the same level as us, didn't she? She should've been very grateful that Y/N had ever wanted to be her friend.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" I asked, stopping her laugh. I held her hand gently and examined the mark.</p><p>"They wouldn't do it if they thought of you as a friend," I said.</p><p>"She has her reason," she replied, defending the mudblood. She was being too nice to those Gryffindors yet they still dared to hurt her.</p><p>•••</p><p>Days passed very fast. I heard Potter got a firebolt as a gift from somebody. This boiled my blood instantly, I thought only the official Quidditch player could have that broom. But he was lucky I didn't go pick a fight with him, Y/N had been calming me down for a while.</p><p>She never told me whether she already settled her problem with those imbecile Gryffindors or not. I hope she never did so we would spend more times together just like what it was supposed to be.</p><p>In the meantime, I felt like my bond with Y/N had gotten stronger and I didn't think I could suppress my feeling for her any longer. People were starting to notice her beauty, that included Potter. I saw how he looked at her. It was the same way I had always looked at her. I would never let him have her. Never in a million years.</p><p>Honestly, I had more chances than Potter or any other boys who were after her. I just had to try harder to make her realise that I didn't want to be just a best friend to her.</p><p>"Draco, let's go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's our last day before the holiday, I wanna taste those sweet cupcakes and their butterfly pea flower tea!" She exclaimed.</p><p>This was the first time she'd be the one to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with her. I usually had to make the first moves. Were we really progressing?</p><p>"Sure," I smiled.</p><p>I went to bed after she entered her dormitory. Sometimes I felt like we were already dating each other, but the truth was the opposite. I would make sure to ask her out officially in year 4, or 5 if she still wasn't ready to date.</p><p>•••</p><p>Morning came in a blink of eyes. I took a quick shower and got changed. I had packed my belonging last night so I could spend the whole day with her before the train took off. I waited in the common room and she came in not so long after. We talked about where she would spend her holiday. She said she would be staying in the wizarding world for this holiday and I was welcomed to visit her anytime.</p><p>"That's what my parents said in the letter."</p><p>"Isn't that what you want?" I joked.</p><p>"Y/N," someone called her. I knew whose voice it was. Right, there was no other mudblood who dared to call her by her name.</p><p>"We need to talk," Granger added. She sent me a disgusted look. How ridiculous, I should be the one who was disgusted here.</p><p>"Excuse me for a second, Draco," Y/N said with a smile, following the mudblood.</p><p>I waited a few minutes in the courtyard and she hadn't come back yet. Parkinson approached me after eyeing the area, noticing that Y/N wasn't with me.</p><p>"What are you doing here all alone Draco?" She asked.</p><p>"None of your business," I replied coldly.</p><p>"Your hair looks a bit messy, let me fix that for you," she said reaching my hair as she walked closer.</p><p>"Get your filthy hand off me!" I spat while trying to push her away.</p><p>"Pansy!" Y/N shouted, rushing towards us.</p><p>"No one can touch his hair...but me," she smirked at Parkinson, she had a point there. And look, she was in a good mood. I was curious about what that mudblood said to her to make her come back with that huge grin on her face.</p><p>"I bet he won't let you do that too," Parkinson sneered.</p><p>"I'll show you then."</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, may I?" She asked.</p><p>"Anything for you M'Lady," I chuckled.</p><p>She faced me with a smile. I bent closer so she could touch my hair easily. I thought she was only going to touch it, a moment later she ruffled my hair, making it way messier.</p><p>"I've always wanted to do that," she giggled.</p><p>I straightened my body and ruffled her hair back as an act of revenge. Just a reminder, Parkinson was still here watching us, full of jealousy.</p><p>"Alright, play is over. Let's just go now," I said, pulling her by the waist which surprised her for a second. I just wanted to make it clear to Parkinson that I could only do things like this with Y/N. She wouldn't even have a chance to touch my robe.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The train stopped at King's Cross station and everyone got off the train instantly. I walked to Hermione and told her that my parents would like to see her in person.</p><p>Yes, me and the trio had figured things out and now we were back in the best term ever. I told Draco about it when we went to Hogsmeade earlier today. He didn't find it very amusing but he tried to keep it to himself.</p><p>My mom helped me with the trunks before meeting my friends. She told me that dad couldn't make it to the station due to work. She was glad I got to make more friends even though I wasn't Miss Friendly either.</p><p>"Hello! Are you Hermione Granger?" Mom asked.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Richards," Hermione replied politely. Mom smiled at her in response.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! Y/N told us about you three in the letter," she exclaimed.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Richards," Harry and Ron copied.</p><p>Draco came a few moments later with Vincent, Greg and Blaise. They greeted my mom immediately.</p><p>"Oh! Almost forget about the cards," Mom exclaimed as she handed each person a card.</p><p>"It's on Wednesday, June 30. Be sure to come, you can bring your family too," mom explained.</p><p>Wasn't June 30 my birthday? Was she planning a party for me? Why didn't she tell me anything about this?</p><p>"Does any of you need a ride? I believe you two live in the muggle world," mom asked Harry and Hermione.</p><p>They looked at each other excitedly before nodding their head. Mom smiled and told them that someone would pick them up on behalf of our family.</p><p>I bid goodbye to everyone before going back home with my mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27| Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Today was my birthday. Both of my parents were in the manor to celebrate it. The party started at 4 pm for some tea party and parents gossiping in the back garden before going back in at 6 for the main event. Mom said they would also hold a mini dancing session for the kids in the ballroom.</p><p>Mom dressed me up in a flowery lacy gown she bought from the muggle world. It was perfect, I was glad that my mom had a great fashion style. If she didn't, I would be a laughing stock for sure. I didn't get a chance to ask when she had bought it as she was busy doing my hair. But who cared?</p><p>The guests started to show up one by one around 3:45 pm. There were some of my dad's colleagues and...my cousins. I didn't know my parents also invited them, in fact, I didn't know how many people they had invited to <em>my</em> birthday party.</p><p>"Hey cus," my second cousin, Aria, said in her American accent. Aria was 2 years older than me. She was mom's niece, Aria's mom married an American muggle and they lived in California now.</p><p>"Yeah hi," I replied lazily.</p><p>My parents told me to sit with my cousins, Aria and her older brother Jayden while waiting for the others to come. No one knew I hated my cousins. Honestly, they were jerks. They always did something that would get me in trouble along with them.</p><p>Hermione and Harry came together cause they had the same ride from the muggle world. I really wanted to sit with them rather than here with my problematic cousins. But mom insisted that I stayed with them for a while since we could rarely meet each other.</p><p>A few moments later, Ron showed up with his whole family. Turned out his dad was one of my dad's colleagues too. I scanned the back garden to see who had come here. I saw Vincent, Greg and Blaise waving their hands to me which I gladly returned. Draco wasn't here yet.</p><p>The afternoon tea party had started yet I still didn't see Draco anywhere. Was he not coming? But it was my birthday, how could he?</p><p>I was in a bad mood during the whole afternoon tea time. My very own best friend didn't show up at my birthday party and I had to sit with people I didn't even like for the whole tea session. Somehow it didn't feel like the party was made for me.</p><p>"Oh my God! Who's that hottie?" Aria whispered in awe.</p><p>I ignored her and took a sip of my tea instead. It was probably just random guy with blue eyes. She was obsessed with blue-eyed guys ever since the day she was born. Probably a trait from her mom, her dad got blue eyes.</p><p>"The black-haired one? Are you blind Aria?" Jayden scoffed.</p><p>"No, it's that blond guy," she replied.</p><p>I turned my head in the direction Aria was seeing. I knew for sure that there was only one family with blond hair invited to my party, the Malfoys. And I was absolutely right. He was there, standing with his parents who were talking to mine. He looked around a few times, probably looking for me.</p><p>"I'm sorry Aria, but he's out of your reach," I said, getting up to approach Draco. I would never let Aria have him, Draco was way too good for Aria. Aria should rather date the caretaker of Hogwarts, that Filch guy, instead.</p><p>Draco walked to me as soon as he saw me coming to him.</p><p>"Happy birthday Y/N," he said, pulling me in for a hug.</p><p>"What took you so long? It's almost time for the main party inside," I asked.</p><p>"Do you miss me that much?" He smirked.</p><p>"Now why would I?" I giggled.</p><p>He offered his hand for me and I accepted happily. We walked to our parents and I greeted Mr and Mrs Malfoy politely.</p><p>"Oh, you both look good together," Mrs Malfoy complimented.</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, we're best friends after all. Right Draco?" I turned to face him and saw this uneasy look on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, of course," he replied, giving me an awkward smile which I doubt was even a real one. What's with him?</p><p>My dad announced that we'd be moving inside for the main party. I entered the manor with Draco. We passed by the trio and thank Lord, Draco didn't throw any insult to them today.</p><p>Everyone was having a good time inside the manor. We could find food in basically any place of the manor. My dad made me had a little speech in front of the guests. It was awkward as hell, I didn't know what to say and ended up saying random things like how tasty the cakes at Madam Puddifoot were.</p><p>Minutes passed like seconds and now it was time for the dance. To be frank, I wasn't fond of dancing that much. Moreover, dad said I had to dance with almost all the kids that we had invited as an expression of gratitude. That meant I had to dance with my cousin Jayden too. Ew.</p><p>Draco was the first one to ask me for a dance. The other kids had found their dance partner too. Everyone knew this dance was just for fun, but I supposed Draco didn't think so. He led me to the centre of the ballroom and the music started.</p><p>He put his right hand on my waist and hold my right hand with his left one. This was awkward but I placed my left hand on his upper arm anyway and we followed the music to dance.</p><p>"You look even prettier today," he said.</p><p>"I know," I replied shortly.</p><p>"My owl will come to deliver a special birthday gift for you," he smiled.</p><p>"Why not giving it to me in person?"</p><p>"My order finished last-minute," he explained.</p><p>"Oh. Anyway, a cousin of mine called you a hottie," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Don't you think I'm one?" He smirked, pulling my body closer to his.</p><p>"I don't know, you look good I guess?"</p><p>He laughed and we continued to dance, letting our body moved along with the music. Moments later, the music changed initiating that we should switch our dance partner.</p><p>"I don't want to dance with other people," I admitted.</p><p>"Neither do I," he smirked.</p><p>We never switch our dance partner until the end of the dance. My parents watched us doing so but they didn't say anything afterwards.</p><p>•••</p><p>The party had come to an end. Everyone had left the manor, except the Malfoys. The adults probably had to talk about something, so I took Draco with me to the living room.</p><p>"Y/N dear, we need to speak to both of you," mom called when we were about to sit on the couch.</p><p>"Say Y/N, what do you think about the Quidditch world cup?" Mr Malfoy asked.</p><p>"Uh, I don't know much about Quidditch," I replied awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh that's okay, Draco can tell you more about it," he smiled.</p><p>"Perfect, what time you'll pick her up Lucius?" Mom asked.</p><p>"Sorry, but what's going on here?" I intervened.</p><p>"You're going to watch the Quidditch world cup! Me and your dad aren't really fans of Quidditch, so Lucius is taking you with Draco," mom explained.</p><p>Sometimes I liked to think that my parents' brain was a little off. How in the world they would think that I would like to watch a bunch of people risking their lives to play with balls. They didn't even like Quidditch. They should've known that it was a family trait.</p><p>Draco sent me an apologetic look. He knew I hated Quidditch. However, it would be rude if I turned down the offer. I guessed it was another time for a pretend play then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28| Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I made it to the Quidditch match with Draco and his dad. I wore the white gold snake ring with a pair of Dresden green on its eyes that Draco gifted me for my birthday. He was glad that I liked it. I supposed it was a friendship ring, I remembered him having a snake ring too and he was wearing it now.</p><p>We entered the stadium. It was full of people, well what would I expect? It was the world cup indeed. I wondered where I would be seated as the one who brought me here was the Malfoys. They better got me some decent seat without annoying people around.</p><p>"Blimey, dad! How far up are we?" Someone blurted. The voice sounded familiar, I looked up and found the Weasleys with Harry and Hermione in the stadium too.</p><p>"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know," Draco's dad yelled, mocking the Weasleys.</p><p>"Father and I are in the minister's box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco exclaimed with his smug smile.</p><p>"And look who's coming with me, Potter," he added, holding my hand up to show them. What the hell was he doing?</p><p>Ron was my friend and the Weasleys' dad was my dad's colleague. There was no reason for me to hate them like the Malfoys. I smiled at them which they returned shortly.</p><p>"Don't boast Draco," his dad warned, hitting Draco's chest lightly with his snake cane.</p><p>"There's no need with these people," he added.</p><p>Harry looked at me with a look I couldn't identify what the meaning was. They almost turned around to continue walking to their seats when Draco's dad stopped Harry from doing so, again, using his walking stick. Wasn't that a bit harsh?</p><p>"Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" He sneered.</p><p>"While you can," he added before walking away and I followed him with Draco behind.</p><p>During the match, I couldn't stop thinking about the last three words Draco's dad had said to Harry. <em>While you can? </em>Did he mean something will happen that makes Harry couldn't enjoy later? I studied Draco's dad's expression. He seemed to be having something in mind with that uneasy look on his face. Just when I was about to observe more, he got up and told Draco to bring me back home.</p><p>"What happened Draco? Why are we going home? The match would've finished in a few minutes, don't you want to see the results?" I bombarded him with questions.</p><p>"I don't know Y/N, but we have to listen to what my father says. Now please, stick with me and maybe don't ask too many questions, also," he answered.</p><p>"Can we go back to my house instead of yours?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure, I'd love that," he smiled.</p><p>We arrived at my manor using apparition. Mom asked why we were back at home so fast. I mean we were talking about the Quidditch world cup, it sure would last longer. I let Draco explained it to her because I, myself, had no idea why we were going home this early either.</p><p>•••</p><p>People on the train were talking about the attack in the Quidditch world cup. Was that why Draco's dad wanted us to go back home? But the attack happened after the match. How did he know?</p><p>"Stop having that serious look," Draco ruffled my hair as he took a seat beside me.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" He asked.</p><p>"Something serious, duh," I replied.</p><p>"Why don't you start thinking about something less serious?"</p><p>"Like what?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Like me?" He smirked.</p><p>"You're going mental," I rolled my eyes and ignore him for a while.</p><p>Luckily, Pansy didn't come to our compartment this year. Instead, we were having the compartment all by ourselves. Yet Draco still sat close beside me with this much space around us.</p><p>"Y/N," he called. I replied with a hum.</p><p>"Do you have a crush on someone?" He asked. I turned to face him to see if he was joking. He was deadly serious.</p><p>"Why the question?" I asked full of suspicion.</p><p>"I like someone and I need some bits of advice," he admitted. It felt like something stabbed me inside for a second. Wasn't it good if he like someone?</p><p>"Um...who?" I asked, hiding the fact that I didn't like where this conversation was going.</p><p>"You'll know. The question is what about you?" He asked back.</p><p>"I...I don't know, probably not," I stuttered. Why was I even stuttering?</p><p>He looked hurt. But why? I didn't say anything wrong. The rest of the ride was full of silence. The candy lady came earlier but none of us said a word and then she went away shortly after.</p><p>•••</p><p>Seemed like Hogwarts got some visitors this year. Everyone gathered in the great hall just like the year before. Draco sat beside me even when he was not in the best mood.</p><p>Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The door opened and a group of girls wearing blue uniforms from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic rushed in with their huge headmistress, Madam Maxime. Butterflies were flying away from them as they entered the great hall. Not so long after, a group of boys holding <em>bo staf</em> from Durmstrang arrived with their headmaster, Igor Karkarofff. I saw a familiar face there, wasn't he someone from the Quidditch world cup?</p><p>Dumbledore then ordered all the students from Hogwarts to entertain the guests by singing Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. He must be kidding right? It was like the worst song ever. He wasn't kidding, everyone stood up and start singing and Dumbledore led them. How was this entertaining? Humiliating, yes.</p><p>"This is awful," I blurted.</p><p>"I know right," Draco replied, finally looking at me in the eyes. We laughed together.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong on the train?" I asked. Other students were still singing with joy.</p><p>"No, it was just me. I'm sorry Y/N," he apologised sincerely. I nodded in response.</p><p>We waited until the song ended and sat back instantly. Dumbledore was talking about something related to the tournament when suddenly thunders roared above us and rain started falling through the leaking roof. Looked like the seal of the roof had disappeared. Some students screamed due to the thunders. I held Draco's hand as a reflex action and he didn't mind. He always let me hold his hand in any kind of situation.</p><p>"It's okay, it's just a rumble of thunder," he comforted.</p><p>A strange man with a toy eye came and cast a spell that made the roof sealed again. Everyone shut their mouth and looked at the man. Dumbledore approached the man, addressing him as his friend. Then Dumbledore with the Barty guy from the ministry announced the rule for the tournament.</p><p>Luckily no one under 17 was allowed to join it. Although more people were complaining about the new rule, I was glad that I wouldn't have to worry about Draco putting his name in the goblet of fire.</p><p>•••</p><p>It turned out that the man who fixed the roof would be our new DADA teacher. New teacher every year, seemed like no one was reliable to teach DADA. He introduced himself as Alastor Moody, though Hermione told me his alias was Mad-Eye Moody. I kind of liked him, he didn't talk much and was straight to the point.</p><p>He was teaching us about the three unforgivable curses. And he thought it would be a great idea to perform it in class. I took back what I thought about him earlier, I didn't like him a bit.</p><p>He took out a spider then cast the imperial curse on it and used his wand to move it as he wanted. Well, he said it wasn't dangerous until it bit you. Very assuring. He sent the spider from one student to another. It was horrible, but Mad-Eye was laughing so hard, enjoying the students' fear. Draco laughed when the spider was over Ron's head. Well, most people laughed, to be honest.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" Moody yelled before sending the spider to Draco's face.</p><p>"Get off!" Draco screamed in fear while everyone was laughing at him.</p><p>"Take it away!" I yelled.</p><p>Moody looked at me for a few seconds before moving the spider away from Draco's face.</p><p>"You all right?" I asked Draco and he nodded.</p><p>The lesson didn't stop there. He performed the torture curse, <em>Cruciato</em>, right in front of Neville. The spider squealed and everyone in the room could see that Neville was disturbed by that. Hermione asked Moody to stop as it was bothering Neville. He stopped right away but asked Hermione to cast the last curse in exchange. Of course, Hermione wouldn't do that.</p><p>He was a little disappointed but still performed the killing curse at the end. How could this be okay to be performed in a classroom full of teenagers? I would definitely tell my parents about this in the letter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 29| Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>People gathered in the great hall to hear Dumbledore announcing the potential victims of the Triwizard Tournament. I felt sorry for those candidates. Dumbledore swished his wand to blackout the hall and let the blue flame from the goblet stood alone. The blue flame then crackled before turning into red and a piece of paper flew out.</p><p>"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced.</p><p>I saw the familiar guy from the Quidditch world cup walked away from the Slytherin table into the adjoining chamber. His schoolmates cheered him with tons of applause. Some Slytherin cheered for him too and that included Draco.</p><p>"Don't you think he's familiar?" I asked Draco who was sitting next to me.</p><p>"He's the Bulgarian seeker. We saw him in the world cup," he answered.</p><p>Dumbledore drew out another paper from the flame and shouted, "The champion from Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour!"</p><p>Cheers coming from the Beauxbatons girls. I watched how she walked into the chamber. Her long legs stepped on the ground as if she was walking on a red carpet. How elegant.</p><p>"She must be popular among guys," I muttered to myself.</p><p>"Really? I don't know her," Draco blurted.</p><p>Finally, it was time to announce the Hogwarts' champion. I didn't know much about the year 7 students so I had no one in my mind that would fit to be the champion. Correction, victim.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone was cheering for Cedric. I had never met him before. I wondered if he was a qualified candidate for this tournament or simply an idiot who just wanted the fame and not minding to get himself killed.</p><p>"Whoa...why did no one tell me there's a guy like him in our school?" I gasped in awe. I was surprised to see a decent-looking guy in Hogwarts where most of the boys in my year were either like Vincent and Greg. I had been here for more than 3 years and he was nowhere to be spotted. Where the hell had he been all those years?</p><p>"Oh please, he is nothing to be surprised of," Draco groaned.</p><p>I stared at him, comparing him with that Cedric. Well, Cedric had a friendly charm. But my best friend here had something more...captivating. I didn't know if that was the word to describe it but I had to admit that Draco was obviously super good looking and had been the Mr Popular of the Slytherin house. My thoughts shifted back to what we talked about on the train. He liked somebody. This upset me so much. Who could that someone possibly be?</p><p>"Y/N?" He called while I was still staring at him.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Why are–"</p><p>Draco didn't get to finish his sentence because Dumbledore was calling Harry's name loudly. I didn't know what was going on in here but it looked quite serious as people murmured when Harry walked past them to go to the chamber. Oh right, Harry was only 14 and the tournament shouldn't be accepting a 14-year-old champion.</p><p>•••</p><p>I'd had this uneasy feeling since Draco told me he had a crush on someone. I thought this feeling was just temporary, but as hard as I tried to forget it, it wouldn't just go away. I thought I was probably going mad.</p><p>I went to the library to find Hermione. She was the only person I could really trust besides Draco. Maybe she would have a solution for this.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm so sorry about our silly fight last year. I just want you to know that now I'll support whatever your decision will be," she stated after I told her the little problem I was having.</p><p>"I don't get what you mean Hermione," I replied shortly.</p><p>"You like him, don't you?" She asked.</p><p>"I like all my friends," I answered casually.</p><p>"No, you like him in uh...a romantic way. That explains your uneasy feeling, Y/N. You don't want him to like any other girl, but you," she explained.</p><p>"What in the hell..," I gasped. My face heated up as soon as I realised what Hermione was saying might be the truth that I was too scared to discover.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do now? He likes someone else. Should I force him to like me? I don't want to have this feeling Hermione," I panicked.</p><p>"Relax, I'll always help and support you. Now listen, you just have to think whether you want to keep liking him or stop," she consoled.</p><p>I nodded in understanding.</p><p>"And please, act cool and natural," she reminded me.</p><p>That was the biggest problem. I couldn't just pretend like I didn't feel anything now. To make it worse, Draco loved teasing me. How could I survive without him knowing?</p><p>•••</p><p>Act cool my ass. I had been avoiding Draco for almost a week and he had no idea why I was doing that. He tried to talk to me every day, in class, in the great hall, in the common room, he even came to meet me in the library!</p><p>Lately, I found that hanging out with Hermione would keep Draco away. He still disliked my friendship with the trio Gryffindors. Actually, Hermione was also having a problem in her inner circle. Not hers technically, but Harry and Ron had been quarrelling since the goblet of fire spat out Harry's name.</p><p>I became friends with Ginny too, all thanks to Hermione. To be frank, Ron was being a baby and just jealous of Harry being one of the champions. He could've solved his problem with Harry easily if he would just take away his ego for a moment and talk like an actual male.</p><p>Their problem overshadowed mine somehow. It should've been girls talk session between me, Hermione and Ginny. But Ron kept coming to rant about Harry every single time. We clearly had shown that we were tired of hearing his dull problem yet he would never seem to notice.</p><p>"You should say it to him by yourself," I suggested. Ron was asking Hermione to tell Harry the message he got from his other friends, that I couldn't remember who, saying that Hagrid was looking for Harry. Hermione sighed in defeat. She agreed to do it just for this one time. I accompanied her to find Harry with Ginny.</p><p>We passed by Draco and the gang. He tried to stop me but I managed to move away pretty quick. I saw the hurtful eyes he gave me earlier. What should I do? I didn't want any of these to happen. If only Hermione didn't make me realise what my feeling was, I would still be normal.</p><p>Harry was in the black lake with Neville. Hermione argued with Ron for the last time before going to Harry to tell him the message. I watched Hermione struggling being a messenger between the two idle-headed boys.</p><p>"Well, you could tell Ronald–"</p><p>"I'm not an owl!" She yelled before we left the scene.</p><p>I decided to go back to my common room since Hermione was having a bad mood. Worst decision ever, Draco was there alone. He looked at me with a hurtful stare. What had I done?</p><p>"Y/N...," he called as he came closer.</p><p>"I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry. Please tell–"</p><p>I stopped him by hugging him instead. It took him a few second before hugging me back. He must be surprised, I never hugged him first. No, came to think of it, Draco had always been the one to do everything first. But why?</p><p>"I'm sorry for avoiding you Draco. I'm having a little problem with myself, a girl problem," I apologised.</p><p>I tried breaking the hug, but as usual, he tightened it instead. I never refused, I liked hugging him. Not a best friend kind of like.</p><p>"Can we stay like this for a bit longer?" He asked.</p><p>"Um...sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 30| Anger Takes Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>"I hugged him."</p><p>Hermione looked at me in shock. Her look demanded an explanation. Ginny wasn't with us today, probably for the best. She didn't know anything that happened between me and Draco.</p><p>"Don't give me that look. It's not like a new thing to do between me and him," I claimed.</p><p>"Why would someone possibly have a crush on their best friend? I think I'm just dumb," I sighed.</p><p>"It's okay to like your best friend," Hermione consoled as she patted my back.</p><p>"Do you?" I asked unintentionally.</p><p>Her expression stiffened. I think I had exposed her secret. Who was it between Harry and Ron that could possibly be her crush?</p><p>"Nevermind, you don't have to tell me," I said after noticing her uneasy look. She probably hadn't trusted me that much to reveal her crush.</p><p>We both stayed in awkward silence for a while. Was revealing your crush to a friend that embarrassing? I would never know, it wasn't even me who made me realise I had a crush on Draco. I was just as clueless as ever.</p><p>"Um...I gotta go to find Ginny," she stuttered before leaving.</p><p>I decided to stroll around the school while thinking about what should I do with this silly feeling of mine. Some people gathered under the tree, so I walked there to see what was happening.</p><p>"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" I heard McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Teaching," Moody replied casually.</p><p>I walked closer to find Moody playing with a ferret. What's so special about a ferret?</p><p>"Is that a student?" McGonagall asked again and some people gasped instantly, including me.</p><p>"Technically, it's a ferret," Moody answered.</p><p>He hovered the ferret with his wand and then slipped it into Greg's trousers. Wait if Greg and Vincent were there, don't tell me that the ferret was Draco. The ferret managed to get out of Greg's trouser and McGonagall quickly turned it back to its normal form which was Draco. He looked at me for a second before glaring at Moody.</p><p>"My father will hear about this!" He yelled before running away. Moody tried to chase him but McGonagall stopped him.</p><p>"How are you a teacher?" I hissed before going after Draco.</p><p>He was a fast runner, really. It hadn't been 1 minute and he was not in my sight anymore. Where would he be?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>She saw me. She saw me as a ferret. She saw me got into Goyle's trousers. How would I face her now? I was supposed to be the cool and sweet Draco in her eyes. That damn Moody ruined my image. I would make sure that Moody got fired for humiliating me in front of Y/N.</p><p>I went to the astronomy tower to calm myself down. My relationship with Y/N was on the edge of a cliff, not as in the best friends relationship. We didn't get to spend much time together like the years before. She was constantly avoiding me and hanging around that sick mudblood Granger.</p><p>Ever since she saw Diggory in the great hall, everything changed. She said it was a girl problem but it didn't seem like one. I was afraid she had a crush on Diggory. Did she like older guys?</p><p>"Ah, finally found you," someone sighed. I turned around and saw her small figure walking up closer to me.</p><p>"A ferret version of you doesn't look bad," she chuckled. It had been a while since I last heard her chuckles around me.</p><p>"Glad you like it," I smiled, not embarrassed anymore since she liked it.</p><p>"But I'll definitely kill that Mad-Eye," I growled.</p><p>"I'm sure you will," she giggled while fixing my hair. I allowed her to do so. I like the feeling of how her tiny fingers ran through my well-groomed hair. I bent lower a little so she could do it easily. Her eyes focused on my hair. A faint tint of peach formed on her cheeks as I stared at her, lovingly. Was she always like this around me?</p><p>"Say Y/N, what do you say we go to Madam Puddifoot this weekend?"</p><p>"Are you asking me on a date, Mr Malfoy?" She asked with a hint of shyness in her voice.</p><p>"It depends on your perspective, Miss Richards," I smiled.</p><p>"Would you want it to be a date?" She asked as her ears started turning red.</p><p>I really wanted to say, "Yes, date me Y/N." But that would be too aggressive and she wouldn't like that. I wanted her to fall for me slowly but surely. We didn't have to rush everything.</p><p>"What do you think? Is it going to be a date or casual hang out?" I asked back.</p><p>"I don't know...if it's a date, I'm not going."</p><p>It felt like I was struck by the lightning in a second. She didn't want to go on a date with me. Did someone already ask her out? Was that the real reason why she was avoiding me all this time? Was it that dimwit Diggory?</p><p>"But if it's a casual hang out, I'm in," she added. I looked at her in disbelief. My mind went blank and my heart hurt badly.</p><p>"Forget it. We're not going anywhere," I mumbled coldly and walked away.</p><p>She tried to stop me from going by holding my arm. I knew I would regret what I was about to say but I just couldn't hold the pain in my heart.</p><p>"Don't touch me," I hissed.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"Take your hand off me!" I snapped.</p><p>She stood there in shock, possibly terrified too. I never snapped at her before. I had always been the sweet guy to her. I know it was out of my character but I just couldn't be harsh to her. At least, not until today.</p><p>"Sorry," I muttered coldly then left.</p><p>•••</p><p>Y/N avoided me even more after what happened in the astronomy tower. I had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to spy on her to find out who her new boyfriend was. But they said she was either alone or with Granger all this time.</p><p>I regretted it very much now. What the hell was wrong with me that day? I let jealousy took over me and she must have hated me now. I wouldn't have a chance left. I had to apologise as soon as possible if I still wanted her to forgive me. I didn't care if she didn't want to date me now, really. At least I was hoping we could still be best friends.</p><p>She entered the common room, holding some books in her hands. She must've got back from the library. No one was here right now, it was a perfect time. I approached her and blocked her from walking to her dormitory. She looked at me before stepping back and turned around. She hated me already, didn't she?</p><p>"Y/N please," I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.</p><p>"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed. She definitely hated me to make her call me Malfoy.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap that day...I was just..."</p><p>"You just what?" She demanded.</p><p>"I was in a bad mood," I lied. Couldn't say that I was jealous.</p><p>"Was it because of the girl you like?" She asked coldly.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong. It isn't like I like you or something. You were in your normal mood befo–"</p><p>I hugged her shortly. So it was what I said on the train that was bothering her. I wasn't the smartest person in the world but I could tell that she was jealous...of her own self. I was 99% sure we were on the same page at this point. Just had to wait a little bit more before asking her out on a real date. She definitely liked me right?</p><p>"Why are you hugging me?" She yelled.</p><p>"Was the girl I like bothering your mind so much that you avoid me Y/N?" I asked.</p><p>"Uh..no, why would I?" She claimed, obviously, she was lying. Even her lies were adorable.</p><p>"Let's go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I want to apologise properly, you can buy anything you want. Everything is on me," I exclaimed, still hugging her who was finally hugging me back.</p><p>"Hasn't it always been like that?" She muttered.</p><p>"Do you want anything besides that then?" I asked, holding her shoulder and looked straightly into her eyes.</p><p>"Uh...you know, in order for me to give you dating advice, I also have to know who the girl is," she said looking away to avoid my gaze.</p><p>Ah, how adorable my jealous girl was.</p><p>"You'll know very soon," I winked.</p><p>"Yeah, right," she mumbled in disappointment. How could she be so clueless about it? But it didn't matter now. The point was we both had the same feeling towards each other and that was what mattered the most.</p><p>"So we're cool?" I smirked.</p><p>"No until the sweet treats this weekend."</p><p>I giggled and hugged her again. Today was probably the happiest day of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 31| Dance Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The first task was the dragons. All four champions could do it easily. I was surprised that Harry, the only 14-year-old, could survive that without any harm.</p><p>Harry had been the talk of the students in the great hall since he completed the first task. He just got more famous each time. Girls started to pay more attention to him and that was funny. Harry was very awkward around new girls, I wouldn't be surprised if he would embarrass himself.</p><p>Draco, on the other hand, wasn't so happy about that. Well, he was never happy about Harry. Speaking of which, we were back on good term again. He was back being the sweetest boy I had always known. I was starting to question how a hug could easily bring us back together.</p><p>We were told that everyone should participate in the Yule Ball, a dance tradition of the Triwizard Tournament that would be held on Christmas Eve. Most girls were excited about the news, but I wasn't one of them. Draco would obviously ask his crush to be his date. Who would I go to the ball with?</p><p>•••</p><p>It was the weekend where Draco and I would go to Hogsmeade. I woke up earlier today because I had to meet Hermione before leaving.</p><p>"I don't think I'm going to the ball."</p><p>"But everyone has to be there," Hermione debated.</p><p>"An exception can always be made for me," I stated.</p><p>She sent me an annoyed look. I knew it might sound unfair to some people but really, it was just one of the perks of being born as a Richards. Sometimes I could take advantage of it, but there was always a consequence that I had to receive in exchange.</p><p>"Who do you think he likes?" I asked.</p><p>"Why don't you ask him later?" She suggested.</p><p>If only asking your crush who they like would not hurt, I would've done it way earlier. However, today I would make sure to ask him that. I had been hurt anyway. How much more could it hurt me?</p><p>We sat in our usual spot whenever we visited Madam Puddifoot. It was the table close by the window. Draco did the order and I just sat there, thinking about when I should ask him about his bloody crush. Maybe while we were waiting? Or during the meal? Or after it?</p><p>"You seem distracted," he blurted.</p><p>Should I ask him now? Probably not.</p><p>"Just thinking about things," I claimed.</p><p>"Oh...anyway, do you have any guy on your mind for the ball?" He asked.</p><p>Yeah, you.</p><p>"Um...I thought it's the guys who are supposed to ask the girls," I replied.</p><p>"Mostly yes, but do you have someone you want to go with?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe Harry or Ron? They haven't found a date yet," I lied.</p><p>"Why not me?" He smirked. Why was he doing this to me?</p><p>"You'll probably ask your crush to go with you, so yeah..," I explained.</p><p>He chuckled before saying, "Yeah, will absolutely ask her soon."</p><p>This was it. The time had finally come to ask him about her.</p><p>"Who's she anyway?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.</p><p>"You'll know, like real soon," he smirked.</p><p>Ugh, what did I expect him to say? He wouldn't just tell me, would he?</p><p>We finished the food and Draco went to pay. I saw Cedric entered the cafe with a Ravenclaw girl. Was she his date? Not hating on her, but I was sure he could do better.</p><p>"You don't want him to be your date," Draco blurted as he caught me looking at Cedric and his girlfriend, probably.</p><p>"Come on, we gotta buy you some sweets," he said, pulling my wrist.</p><p>We went to Honeydukes and I didn't waste the chance to buy anything I wanted. If he was going to apologise by bribing me with sweets, I would make his wallet never taste sweet again.</p><p>•••</p><p>Days passed by quickly. Somehow Vincent and Blaise always followed me everywhere I went, except the bathroom. Most girls had got their date, even Pansy did. I heard Spike asked her the other day and she accepted, probably because she knew Draco would never ask her.</p><p>Draco was kind of busy with something that we didn't get to spend much time as we used to. He was probably preparing something for his date. How lucky. I wished I were her.</p><p>"Why do you two keep following me? Don't you have to find your date?" I asked while walking to the library with Vincent and Blaise following me from behind.</p><p>"We've got our date," Blaise replied.</p><p>"Then follow them instead," I ordered.</p><p>"Uh...no," Vincent said.</p><p>I turned around to face them. They looked away instantly. They must be hiding something. How strange.</p><p>"What's with those suspicious face?" I asked, raising my tone a bit.</p><p>"Please don't mind us and just keep walking," Blaise said nervously.</p><p>I let a long sigh before continuing to go to the library. I was supposed to meet Hermione there and told her the latest thing that happened between me and Draco. But if I did that, these two idiots would know my secret!</p><p>In the end, I still met Hermione but I gave her our secret signal to not ask anything about Draco. We talked about random things at first, that was awkward since if there was one wrong word then the boys would get to know my secret.</p><p>Hermione told me that Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker from Durmstrang, had asked her to be his dance partner for the Yule Ball. I wouldn't be surprised, Hermione was like a perfect candidate for the ball. She might not be the most attractive girl but she got a smart brain and a nice personality which mattered the most. I would definitely date her if I were born male.</p><p>"So who are you going to the ball with?" She asked.</p><p>"No one has asked me yet. My last name scares people," I sighed.</p><p>"Aw...how could they do that to you," she patted my back as a form of comforting.</p><p>•••</p><p>I sat on the couch, facing the fireplace with a book in my hand. I tried not to stress myself out about the Yule Ball. Was it really because of my last name? Or I was simply just not attractive to boys my age? I was actually pretty confident with the way I look, why did no one ask me out yet? I closed the book harshly and let out a heavy sigh to express my disappointment.</p><p>"Bad mood?" Draco said as he took a seat beside me.</p><p>"Uh-huh..."</p><p>"Have you got a date for the ball?" He asked.</p><p>"How would someone dare to ask me when my last name is Richards and suddenly I have 2 bodyguards tailing me all day?" I complained.</p><p>"Ooh, that sounds bad," he chuckled.</p><p>"Of cour–"</p><p>"Wanna be my date then?" He smiled.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>Actually, I heard what he said very clearly. I was just surprised and couldn't believe that he would ask me when he clearly told me he had a crush on someone!</p><p>"Be my date, Y/N," he repeated.</p><p>I could already feel the heat on my face and butterflies filled my stomach. I thought I was about to explode my head due to too much blood gathered in one place.</p><p>"Did she reject you Draco?" I asked. I was probably just a plan b to him.</p><p>"Is it a yes or a no?" He asked back, ignoring my question.</p><p>I stayed in silence. I didn't know what to say. I could confirm that I was definitely his second choice. I didn't like that at all. But at the same time, I was extremely happy that he ever considered me to be his partner for the ball. I couldn't decide anything right now.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes then," he smirked.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"You can't say no now, can you?" He chuckled after planting a light kiss on my right cheek.</p><p>Now surely, I was ready to explode anytime soon. Why would he kiss my cheek? Wasn't it like cheating on his crush?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No hate towards Cho✌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 32| The Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I was looking for Hermione everywhere and still couldn't find her. I had to tell her the news. I couldn't keep it just by myself. To me, it didn't matter if he liked someone else anymore. The fact that he kissed my cheek yesterday had made the flowers in my heart bloomed up. Wasn't it a good sign?</p><p>I was on my way to the Black Lake when Harry came across me. He looked a bit weird and nervous.</p><p>"Hi Y/N," he greeted.</p><p>"Hey Harry, have you seen Hermione?" I asked.</p><p>"No...um...Y/N, actually...," he stuttered.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you...uh...want to go to the ball?" He asked, not blinking.</p><p>"...with me," he added.</p><p>"Um...I'm really sorry Harry, I ha–"</p><p>"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" He questioned a bit mad.</p><p>"Sorry...," I apologised sincerely.</p><p>He told me it was okay, but his facial expression didn't look like it was. Then he walked away with a clear gesture of disappointment. I really didn't mean to hurt him or anything, but I didn't want to waste my chance to go with Draco.</p><p>I continued my walk to the Black Lake and found Hermione sitting under the tree alone. Well, she kind of looked like the main character of a fairy tale as I observed closely. Could it be Hermione that Draco has a crush on? I approached her quickly and told her about Draco and the ball. She congratulated me despite the fact that she disliked Draco. I suggested us to go dress-shopping together this weekend in Hogsmeade. But she refused, saying that she had already found the perfect gown for her.</p><p>It seemed like I was going alone to Hogsmeade this weekend.</p><p>•••</p><p>A gift arrived for me at breakfast today. The sender was my parents. Draco asked me to open it right away but no. I knew what my parents sent me and he couldn't see it before the ball cause it was a gown for me. They told me in the previous letter that I didn't need to buy a gown for the Yule Ball by myself.</p><p>I opened the gift wrapper on my bed while no one was in the dorm. There was a baby blue layered tulle evening gown with some silver flower ornaments and a letter from my parents. I decided to read the letter first before examining the gown. They told me that they saw this gown from a famous designer store in the muggle world and instantly thought it was simply made for me. That was sweet but they didn't tell me they were visiting the muggle world again.</p><p>
  <em>Have fun with </em>
  <em>Draco</em>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>How did they know I was going with him? Draco wouldn't be telling his parents such thing, would he?</p><p>I ignored the message and glanced at the tulle gown. Perhaps I should give it a try. I grabbed the dress and felt that something wasn't right instantly. I thought I was already holding both, the front and backside of the gown. I turned the dress around and it turned out to be a very wide open back gown. Wasn't it a little too much for a 14-year-old?</p><p>Too much skin would be revealed and that would make me being the centre of the attention. What were they thinking when they said it was made for me? I mean we're going to dance and he would obviously, at some point, be placing his hand on my back, bare back.</p><p>"Do they forget I'm only 14?" I mumbled to myself.</p><p>Later that day, I told Hermione about the gown my parents sent me and also asked her to help me try it on because I was having a hard time doing it alone. Not gonna lie, it fitted me really well. My parents sure had good eyes.</p><p>"You've found your perfect gown, Y/N," Hermione complimented.</p><p>"But I don't like showing my back off to many people," I groaned.</p><p>"Oh come on. I'm sure some girls are going to wear much more revealing dress," she rolled her eyes.</p><p>•••</p><p>It's finally Christmas Eve. Every girl in the dorm was preparing themselves for the dance night. I didn't have to do much cause mom had sent me a hairstylist and makeup artist to help me prepare myself. I didn't know how my parents successfully bribed the school to make those people got into the school for me. No one had a personal stylist other than me in my dorm. Fortuitously, I was in a good mood today, so I requested the stylist and MUA to do the hair and make up for the girls in my dorm too. Even Pansy got the service for free.</p><p>I was quite embarrassed when I had my gown on. No one was wearing an open back dress, at least not a single person in my age. Everyone looked at me while I was walking to the great hall with the girls from my house, it might look like they were guarding me. Funny to see how people changed just by one thing.</p><p>Anyway, I hate being the centre of attention. Almost every girl in my dorm had met their date at the entrance of the great hall. Draco wasn't here yet and I felt like everyone was talking about me and my bloody gown. I knew I shouldn't be feeling insecure or anything but my thoughts were killing me at this moment until someone tapped on my shoulder.</p><p>"Gosh, what takes you so long to get here?" I whisper-yelled to Draco.</p><p>"I was kind of lost," he chuckled. What an excuse.</p><p>"I bet you're the prettiest here," he smirked. I shouldn't be fluttered by this compliment, but hearing it from him just sounded...different now.</p><p>"Lovely gown, but all those thirsty eyes make me want to murder them tonight. So...," he smiled and took off his tailcoat to put it on my shoulder instead. This even made me blushed more.</p><p>"You're my date, not theirs," he stated.</p><p>How much more was he intended to make me blush? Please, just murder me already.</p><p>We entered the great hall, hand in hand. The great hall was decorated mostly in white, there was a Christmas tree too. For a moment I forgot that tomorrow would be Christmas. Oh, I love Christmas!</p><p>Now everyone was looking at me because Draco's tailcoat was covering my back. They were probably wondering why he would do that. He was known to be a very rude and mean person to others, a bully to be precise. But he somehow acted different to me, it had always been like that since the day I met him in Diagon Alley.</p><p>We found Vincent and Blaise with their partner. They told us the champions would dance first before everyone could join them on the dance floor. I wasn't nervous about the dance, I had done it plenty of times with Draco on my birthday. I was worried about how his hand would touch the bare skin of my back straightly. Why would I even wear this silly gown?</p><p>"Do you want to keep that while dancing?" Draco asked, pointing at his tailcoat that I was wearing.</p><p>"Uh...I think no," I replied with an awkward smile.</p><p>"Okay, but you're wearing that again after the dance."</p><p>And I nodded in agreement.</p><p>A moment later, the champions entered the hall. First, we saw Cedric and the girl I saw in Madam Puddifoot. Secondly, there were Viktor with Hermione, she was so beautiful in her periwinkle dress. The third was Fleur with a random guy, followed by Harry and some girl from his house at last.</p><p>"Lord, Hermione is definitely the definition of beauty," I mumbled.</p><p>"You should've seen a mirror right now," Draco blurted. "She's just some mud–"</p><p>"You mean muggle-born?" I corrected while sending him a cold smile.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Today's maestro was Flitwick. The champions gathered on the dance floor. They started dancing as soon as the music started. They got good music for real.</p><p>"May I?" Draco asked, addressing his tailcoat.</p><p>I nodded and he took it shortly. I helped to fix his white bow and tailcoat while he was just staring at me with his idiotic yet warm smile. I didn't want to blush but it seemed like I wasn't in full control of my body today.</p><p>Was this how it would feel like to be the girl he liked? Would she get to see this smile every day?</p><p>Oh to be his crush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 33| I Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The champions had started dancing on the dance floor, followed by some teachers then the first student pair were Neville and his date, Ginny. The other students then joined the dance floor with their partner. They were smiling at each other and I supposed most of them were really dating each other.</p><p>"Shall we dance?" Draco said, asking me to take his hand.</p><p>We soon joined the dance floor. He held my waist and we moved around following the music's flow. We never took off each other's eyes, more like we didn't want to. Although I had to whirl around several times, we would easily find each other's eyes back. He was smiling the whole time, just like me. He pulled me closer each time I twirled. The dance felt different than the ones we had on my birthday.</p><p>The session of the formal dance had finished and we were now having some freestyle dance session. Not really what I was into, but I could do it when Draco was the one with me. Flitwick was being paraded by some students. It was simply just a fun time. No hard feeling and just vibing to the music.</p><p>I glanced to see Harry and Ron with their dates who didn't seem to be very happy because none of them asked the girls to dance. Harry's eyes met mine, but Draco turned me around to face him immediately.</p><p>"Don't look at other guys," he smirked.</p><p>"Wanna take something to drink?" He asked.</p><p>"Sure," I smiled and we left the dance floor to go to the snack bar. I passed Harry and Ron a weak smile. None of them ever smiled back. The heck was wrong with those two.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was time for slow dancing sessions. Most of the students had left the great hall. Some stayed, mostly couples and there was Neville with Ginny too. Harry and Ron were still there at the empty table, sitting alone like some pathetic.</p><p>Draco pulled me into the dance floor once again. He held my waist with both of his hand and I placed mine on to his shoulder. I was already blushing from the beginning of the ball, so he might not notice it and probably had thought that I was just acting normal.</p><p>"Y/N," he called. I responded with a hum.</p><p>"Why are we doing this?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes.</p><p>"You asked me to," I replied and he chuckled lightly.</p><p>"If I asked you to stay still, would you do it?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Then stay still," he ordered.</p><p>We stopped dancing but stayed in our position while the others kept going on, not minding us a bit. I was about to ask what was wrong when he pulled my waist closer to his body. Eyes locked as he moved his face closer to mine out of a sudden. His warm lips landed on mine within seconds and I was surprised but I couldn't get away. No, I didn't want to get away. I wished no one saw this or we would be in trouble.</p><p>It was a quick kiss but the warmth could still be felt. Butterfly burst into my stomach and I was in joy. But at the same time, I was also confused. What were we doing actually? Didn't he have a crush on someone already?</p><p>He smiled a genuine smile. He moved one of his hand, that was on my waist earlier, to touch my face before moving it to the back of my head. He tried to get my face closer to his by pushing the back of my head, but I stopped him. If he was thinking about to kiss me again, I wanted it, I really did. However, as much as I wanted the kiss, I didn't want it to be just a meaningless kiss.</p><p>"No," I whispered.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He looked confused. Shouldn't it be me who was confused in this situation?</p><p>"We shouldn't do it Draco. You have someone you li–"</p><p>His warm lips met mine again. I could've pushed him away and yelled at him, but I didn't. This one lasted a little bit longer than the first one, but it was still only lip touching. He broke apart and chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't hold myself. Been wanting to do that since we danced on your birthday," he smirked. I looked at him in shock. What the hell did he mean by that?</p><p>"Don't you get it now?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. I stayed quiet, my mind raced everywhere to find where I would've possibly missed something but I found nothing.</p><p>"Ah, I can't believe this. You're too adorable," he sighed happily before pulling me into his embrace.</p><p>"I like you Y/N."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"I like you Y/N, always have been. I want you to be my date even after the night passed," he confessed after breaking the hug to face me.</p><p>"You like me? So you've been lying to me all this time?" I asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I didn't lie. I like someone, yes. You never asked me if it was you so I wasn't lying," he explained.</p><p>"This is very embarrassing, I was so foolish. For Merlin's sake, how could I be jealous of myself this entire time?" I muttered, covering my face. How could I face him now, damn it. Before I could do anything, a pair of hands had been placed around my waist. He began to move slowly following the music. Did he seriously want to dance now?</p><p>"Let's finish the dance first. I'll take you to the astronomy tower after this," he whispered to my ear directly, intentionally brushed my ear with his soft lips.</p><p>I nodded and put my hands on his shoulder straight away. I dare not to look at him this time. He was probably smirking right now because my whole face had already turned into a bloody tomato. I followed his moves, swaying slowly while trying to sync with the slow-paced rhythm. The music had almost ended when he called my name.</p><p>"Look at me Y/N."</p><p>I did as he told. He smirked before holding my chin up for him to kiss me. It was another light peck. He pulled away quickly and chuckled.</p><p>"There's a thing called asking for permission," I mumbled.</p><p>"Oh please, you also wanted that," he smirked.</p><p>He put his tailcoat on me again before we headed outside as soon as the music ended. Ron sent me a disgusted look while Harry was trying to stop us. He blocked our way and glared at Draco. I hoped they didn't see anything. Draco looked down at Harry while holding me by my waist. He had that smug smile, like the one he had when he almost won a Quidditch game, plastered on his face. Harry turned to look at me but he didn't say anything after a few seconds passed. He just stared at me.</p><p>"Got a word for my girlfriend Potter?" Draco sneered.</p><p>"Girlfriend?" Harry questioned in shocked. Well, he wasn't the only one who was shocked. Me and Ron also had the same reaction as the three of us gasped at Draco's statement. Since when did I become his girlfriend?</p><p>Draco smirked before saying, "Let's go love."</p><p>We reached the astronomy tower and he immediately brought me to the balcony.</p><p>"Look at the sky Y/N," he whispered.</p><p>The sky was filled with stars. Thousands of them. I had never really stared at the sky and I didn't know much about stars either, but it was beautiful for sure.</p><p>"This is..."</p><p>"Beautiful," Draco interrupted, not looking at the night sky. His gaze was obviously on me. Was he trying to compliment me?</p><p>"I mean the sky..."</p><p>"No, you," he winked.</p><p>"Um..yeah, sure. I know it," I stuttered before looking away from his gaze. "Anyway, how am I your girlfriend?"</p><p>"Don't you like me?" He asked back. What a question.</p><p>"Well, if you put it that way..."</p><p>"I like you Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend then, Y/N?" He smirked knowing that I would definitely say yes.</p><p>"Aren't we too young for this kind of thing?" I hesitated.</p><p>"Said someone who didn't refuse when I kissed her," he giggled.</p><p>I blushed right away. How could I refuse when he was the one who kissed me? I wanted to have this relationship with him but I kind of felt like we weren't ready for this yet.</p><p>"We're gonna take it slow, I promise," he ensured after noticing how uneasy my gesture was.</p><p>"You're okay with that?" I asked for confirmation.</p><p>"Of course, Y/N," he said, stroking my hair lightly.</p><p>"Ok then," I muttered.</p><p>I was going to take a look at the sky once more when Draco suddenly stepped closer and tried to lean in but I stopped him instantly. I couldn't take anymore kiss today, I had too much to process in one night.</p><p>"No more kiss for today," I stated.</p><p>"But we haven't done any," he smirked.</p><p>I looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? We had kissed three times in the great hall today. What was the math?</p><p>"Happy Christmas Y/N," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! I'm sorry for making Y/N a slow-witted character😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 34| First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Things started to change for good since the Yule Ball. Y/N was my girlfriend now and life had never been better than ever. Even though she was still a little shy, she seemed to come to her normal sense slowly. Which was good, shy Y/N was cute but I wanted my <em>Y/N</em> Y/N.</p><p>News travelled faster than the speed of light here. People sure loved gossiping. Everyone had known about our relationship. Some people even called us the overpower couple cause I was a Malfoy and she was a Richards. Not that I was complaining about it, but my adorable girlfriend was pretty upset. It turned out someone saw me kissing her on the dance floor that night and made a big fuss about it. The culprit was still unknown. None of the teachers said anything about it though. Probably because they were scared to lose their job.</p><p>I didn't know what happened in the girls' dormitory but things had changed. As far as I knew, Y/N didn't want to be friends with any of the Slytherin girls and now all those girls, including Parkinson, were acting as if they were friends with her.</p><p>Speaking of friends, Y/N's Gryffindor friends weren't being very supportive of our relationship. Granger seemed to be okay with it even though she still glared at me from times to times which made me want to snatch those eyes of hers each time. Weasley had been ignoring her since the last time I met him at the Yule Ball. And don't get me to start at Scarhead, he was definitely jealous of my relationship with Y/N. I didn't understand the way his brain worked, Y/N was obviously out of his reach yet he still kept that feeling for her.</p><p>It was New Year's eve and today was going to be our first official date. We didn't have many options for our date destination, the most proper place was Hogsmeade. I wondered what would change as we were going there as a couple now.</p><p>"I know you like my scarf," I mumbled while putting my scarf on her.</p><p>"That's because it's yours," she replied shyly, smiling so lovely at me.</p><p>"Off we go then," I said, offering my hand for her to take.</p><p>We passed by some random people and they gave us a strange look. I felt like I wanted to pluck out their eyes right away. Having random people staring at you was really bothersome.</p><p>We arrived at Hogsmeade and it was already afternoon. I thought about having afternoon tea first because she loved tea and the time fitted. Or maybe we should just stroll around first?</p><p>"Let's go to Madam Puddifoot, Draco," she suggested. Tea then.</p><p>We went inside and found Diggory with his girlfriend sitting on our usual spot by the window.</p><p>"Looks like we're a bit late," Y/N blurted.</p><p>"Do you want to sit there?" I asked.</p><p>"And let you being rude to that couple? Absolutely not, Draco. Let's just go to the pub. Hermione said they have something called butterbeer and people say it tastes good," she suggested and pulled me away shortly.</p><p>"Which pub are we going to exactly?" I asked.</p><p>"The Three Broomsticks. We've never been there before," she smiled.</p><p>Well, actually I had. Not to be mentioned, Y/N and I had a record of giving each other a silence treatment thorough all the school years. Last year, I went to the Three Broomsticks with Crabbe and Goyle while Y/N was avoiding me. She would hate the place. Y/N hated dark and gloomy places, which unfortunately also means she hated my manor. And this pub fitted all those criteria. I didn't want that to ruin our first official date.</p><p>Forget about that, we had stepped into the pub. I was too busy with my thoughts that I failed to stop and bring her back to Madam Puddifoot while we were already walking to the pub.</p><p>"Oh. Not as I expected," she blurted in disappointment.</p><p>"Let's go back to–"</p><p>"No, I'll give it a try," she insisted with a slight of hesitation.</p><p>If she said so then we were doing so.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>We found an empty table in the not-so-bright pub. Everything was either black or brown. It was the complete opposite of Madam Puddifoot. I looked at the menu board and frankly, I didn't know what to order. I was a dessert person but there was not much of a choice on the menu. At least Hermione told me the butterbeer here was good.</p><p>"Draco, do you know what to order?" I whispered.</p><p>"We can always go back if you want," he offered, not answering my question.</p><p>"I'll have a butterbeer please," I said to the waitress.</p><p>"<b>Two</b> butterbeers," Draco corrected.</p><p>The waitress left shortly after taking our order.</p><p>"So...what are we supposed to do now?" I asked.</p><p>"You're nervous Y/N," he smirked.</p><p>"No, I'm not," I denied.</p><p>"Sure," he smiled then caressed my right hand on the table. Was this how people date?</p><p>"Why the hand?" I questioned.</p><p>"I just feel like it, can't I?" he giggled.</p><p>I let him did what he wanted. Surprisingly, I didn't feel uncomfortable about this. He stared at me with his silver-grey eyes the whole time. I felt like I could do this all day, just staring and smiling at each other.</p><p>"This is your order, please do tell me if you need anything else," the waitress smiled before leaving.</p><p>I looked at the butterbeer on the table. I had never tasted this before and it didn't look so promising. Did people really drink this?</p><p>"You sure you don't want to order anything else?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Let me try this first, if it's good then I'll order something more."</p><p>I took a sip of my butterbeer and widened my eyes right at that moment. I didn't expect it to be very sweet. There's no way I would reject this sweet drink now.</p><p>"It's shockingly sweet," I grinned.</p><p>Draco chuckled and called the waitress immediately. We ordered a spare rib platter, smoked turkey legs, some fish and chips, salads, some fruit cups and apple pies for dessert. The waitress asked us if all of the food were only for the two of us. I knew I ate much sometimes but wasn't it rude to question it?</p><p>"Got a problem?" Draco asked rudely.</p><p>She shook her head and apologised before going back to prepare our order. We talked about my favourite things and his while waiting for the food. Thank Lord it wasn't as awkward as the start of our date.</p><p>•••</p><p>We strolled around Hogsmeade after the meal. Also, we met the golden trio before leaving Three Broomsticks earlier. Only Hermione smiled at me, she was really a supportive friend now. Meanwhile, the other two were still mad about me being Draco's girlfriend.</p><p>We came to the place where someone unknown threw snowballs to Draco and the boys, near the Shrieking Shack. It was covered in snow, just like the last time we were here. I decided to throw a snowball at Draco. He was surprised at first but took his revenge instantly. We had a good time with the mini snowball fight.</p><p>"Let's make snow angels Draco. We never do that before," I suggested.</p><p>"That's childish, but I'll do it with you," he smirked.</p><p>We lay on the snow-covered ground. I moved my arms and legs to make a snow angel. Draco did the same after laughing at my act.</p><p>"Is this how people usually date?" I asked as we stared at the greyish sky.</p><p>"I mean, don't we get to do this when we're just best friends?" I added.</p><p>He sat up and looked at me with his authentic smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>"No. For example, best friends don't do this...," he pecked my forehead.</p><p>"...this and this," now both of my cheeks.</p><p>"...and lastly, this one is my favourite," he smirked, looking at my lips.</p><p>His soft lips met mine as soon as I closed my eyes. I like how I could feel the warmth from his lips every time we kissed.</p><p>"I really like you Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 35| Boat and Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Weeks passed since our first date, we'd had several more dates during those weeks. Draco had always been a gentleman he was, he never forced me to do something I didn't want and always asked for anything before doing it, but kissing was an exception.</p><p>Hermione helped to rekindle my relationship with Harry and Ron. We weren't cool yet. But at least they didn't act as if I were invisible anymore. Ron admitted that he saw Draco kissed me at the Yule Ball but he swore he wasn't the one who spread the news about it. I knew he wouldn't do it, he wasn't a rude person.</p><p>Tomorrow was the day of the second task. Harry never really talked to me much about his quest. Not that I wanted to know, but it would've been nice if he brought that up sometimes.</p><p>I was sitting on the couch across from the fireplace in the common room. Draco sat next to me with one of his hand caressing my hair. We did this almost every night after dinner. We would just sit and talk. Sometimes I brought a book to read while he sat here humming to me, like today.</p><p>"What are you reading today?" He asked.</p><p>"A Sherlock Holmes book, Hermione lend it to me," I replied.</p><p>"You're such a nerd," he chuckled.</p><p>"Too bad, you like the nerd," I blurted with a clearly annoyed tone.</p><p>"It isn't bad, I'm glad that you're the one that I like," he stated, looking at me with such loving eyes.</p><p>"Sure Draco," I said, shifting my attention to my book again.</p><p>"Don't be mad Y/N."</p><p>"No one is mad," I replied coldly.</p><p>"You're being a baby," he sighed.</p><p>"Aren't I your baby?"</p><p>Shouldn't have said that because the next thing I knew he attacked me with kisses and tickles. It wasn't a complaint but I'd appreciate it if he did that in a more private place, not in a bloody common room.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>"Come on Draco, the second task is going to start soon," Y/N gushed, approaching me on the couch in our common room.</p><p>"What's so excited about this Y/N?" I asked.</p><p>"My friend is in the tournament Draco," she replied.</p><p>"Forget about him, let's go on a date instead," I suggested.</p><p>"No," she replied immediately.</p><p>"Alright, whatever my baby says," I sighed in defeat before getting up. I started calling her baby since yesterday when she declared that she was my baby. She was still not used to it as she startled each time and that was amusing to see.</p><p>"Where's your hat and scarf?" I questioned.</p><p>"It's not that cold outside Draco," she protested.</p><p>"It's still cold," I insisted.</p><p>"Wait here," I ordered. I went to my dorm to take my scarf and the most gender-neutral and bight-coloured hat I could find in my wardrobe for her. I came back to her and immediately put my scarf around her neck and the hat on her head while she was just staring at me with stink eyes. She was lucky I liked her, if someone else gave me stink eyes, I would have taken their eyes out.</p><p>"Why are you not wearing any?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's not that cold outside Y/N," I chuckled and she was still giving me those stink eyes. I kissed her cheek which eventually made her blushed. That was the look I was looking for.</p><p>"Now, let's go."</p><p>I intertwined our hand on our way to the Black Lake. She blabbered about random things along the way. Ever since we became a thing, everything that we normally did somehow felt more lovely. I even started liking her talking about whatever muggle book she was reading.</p><p>We had to take a boat to reach the tower in the middle of the lake. I helped her got on the boat carefully while the man who was in charge of the boat just sat there, staring blankly at the air like an idiot. I felt nostalgic remembering our first boat ride in year 1, time flew by so fast.</p><p>"Take another boat Potter!" I hissed when Potter tried to get in the same boat where Y/N and I were in.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"This boat is reserved for the superiors like us, not a puny kid like you," I spat to him. Y/N gave me a disapproving look but I didn't care. This ride was supposed to be ours only. Having one stranger in the boat was enough, I didn't want to worsen the situation.</p><p>"Why are you staring at my girlfriend? Start rowing!" I yelled at the man in our boat.</p><p>"Good luck Harry," Y/N smiled.</p><p>"I hope you drown in there Potter," I laughed as the boat started sailing away.</p><p>"Draco!" Y/N protested.</p><p>"Yes, love?"</p><p>"Why are you always rude to other people? He's my friend," she asked angrily.</p><p>"I'm not," I denied. I wasn't rude, that was just how I normally acted...to other people.</p><p>"You are," she insisted.</p><p>"No, I'm always nice to you," I said, stroking her hair to calm her down a bit. She stayed quiet instantly. The boatman snickered at us and I glared at him. What was his problem?</p><p>We reached the tower which was already filled with tons of people. Y/N wanted to watch on the ground floor of the tower but I prohibit her from doing so. We didn't get to sneak out for a date, so we better had a good quality time here. I told her that our friends were waiting for us upstairs and we went there immediately.</p><p>Well, I thought we would have more private space up here. A lot of people were already here and we had to push through the crowd to reach the front row. I made sure to hold her hand as tight as possible so we wouldn't get separated. We didn't. But there was this freak kid who pushed some other people to get on the front row. He dared to stand between me and Y/N.</p><p>What the hell? I tried so hard to not get separated from her and now a kid was standing between us? Y/N just giggled at me, not minding the freaky little brat.</p><p>Someone fired the cannon. The second task had officially begun. Y/N were cheering for Diggory and Potter excitedly. I was quite jealous, to be honest. Would she do the same if I was the one down there?</p><p>
  <em>Of course, we're dating anyway.</em>
</p><p>I wasn't really interested in this tournament thing unless Scarhead died. I watched Y/N's facial expression the whole time. She didn't seem to mind, although sometimes she blushed when she caught me staring at her.</p><p>"Stop staring at me Draco," she said shyly. Oh how cute.</p><p>"I can't bab–"</p><p>"Ew!" The kid interrupted.</p><p>I was ready to snap at the kid but Y/N put a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from snapping. Lucky little freak.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Where's Harry?" Y/N asked in worry. She shouldn't be worried about Potter.</p><p>"He's going to be fine."</p><p>I didn't believe the words that had just come out of my mouth. I would usually say something like, "I hope he dies here." But how could I say that when my girlfriend was already panicking about her friend drowning?</p><p>"Why is he not showing up to the surface? It's been an hour!" She panicked.</p><p>"He needs time. He's obviously not the best swimmer. Now don't panic, just take a deep breath and calm yourself down."</p><p>She did as I told. I wanted to switch place with the kid to soothe her but the kid wouldn't just move away from his spot. I kept my gaze at Y/N to see if she was getting better when suddenly this freaky brat started screaming so loud. I looked to see what happened down there. Scarhead managed to survive this task. How disappointing. But if that made Y/N happy, I was okay with it.</p><p>The freak kept cheering and screaming for Potter which cheesed me off badly. I was losing it as my head felt like it would explode. So I hit him in the head causing his beanie to go down, covering his sight.</p><p>"Draco!" Y/N protested.</p><p>I dragged her with me and Goyle was following us from behind.</p><p>"That's extremely harsh, he's just a kid," Y/N said angrily.</p><p>"He's not my kid Y/N," I smirked and continued walking to the boat with her.</p><p>I told Goyle to take another boat as I didn't want him in the same boat as me and Y/N. The boatman sailed the boat shortly after I ordered him. And Y/N was mad at me because she didn't get to congratulate her Gryffindor friend.</p><p>"Baby, don't be mad," I pleaded. She ignored me and the boatman suddenly laughed at us loudly.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.</p><p>"Pitiful young man," he laughed louder.</p><p>I stood up and took out my wand to fight him.</p><p>"Draco. Get. Back. Here." Y/N ordered.</p><p>"You're lucky my girlfriend is here today!" I hissed before going back to my seat.</p><p>The ride went by in silence. Everyone in the boat was mad at each other. Y/N was mad at me, I was mad at the boatman and he was mad at me for pointing my wand at him. Just great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 36| Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Sweets were my weakness and Draco took advantage of it to bribe me days ago. I was going to meet the Gryffindor trio and congratulate Harry in person. I even asked my mom to send me a gift for Harry. Anyway, I hadn't told my parents about my relationship with Draco. They would know soon though.</p><p>Draco decided to accompany me when I told him about visiting them. I let him tag along after he promised he wouldn't say something rude to either the three of them. I hoped he kept his promise.</p><p>"What's this?" Draco asked as he took the gift for Harry that I put on the common room table.</p><p>"It's for Harry, put it down."</p><p>"Why are you giving him a gift? He isn't your boyfriend," he scoffed.</p><p>"He is my friend," I rolled my eyes and snatched the gift from his hand shortly.</p><p>We wandered around the school and found the trio in the courtyard. Just the three of them. I approached them with a smile while Draco probably had his disgusted look on him.</p><p>"Congratulation Harry, here's a gift from me and my family," I said, handing the gift mom bought for him.</p><p>"Um...thanks Y/N," Harry smiled.</p><p>"Are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend in front of me?" Draco accused.</p><p>"Why is he here?" Ron asked clearly annoyed with Draco's presence.</p><p>"He–"</p><p>"To make sure someone like you or him don't get a chance to flirt with her," Draco replied harshly.</p><p>I exchanged looks with Hermione and right at that moment, I realised that I shouldn't have brought him with me. I knew it.</p><p>"Draco, can you bring me a book I left in the common room? I forget to take it with me," I asked.</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"Baby please?" I pleaded, slightly blushing cause I had never called him that before. His eyes widened instantly. A grin crept across his face. He pecked my lips all of a sudden.</p><p>"That's a first, be right back babe," he smirked before leaving.</p><p>I was okay with him kissing me anywhere, but not in front of my friends. It was embarrassing, the trio was looking at me in a weird way now.</p><p>"Sorry about that," I apologised, still blushing from what just happened.</p><p>"That's gross," Ron scoffed.</p><p>"I'll remind you that when you have a girlfriend later Ron."</p><p>Hermione laughed lightly and I joined her. Harry kind of looked pissed while Ron was rolling his eyes at me. Hermione told me that Harry got second place after rescuing Ron and Fleur's sister. As expected from the chosen one, he wouldn't just let someone die in front of him.</p><p>"...and Fleur kissed them both," Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oooh, who's gross now Weasley," I giggled.</p><p>"It–it wasn't on the lips...at least," Ron stuttered.</p><p>Everyone laughed, including Harry who seemed to not be pissed anymore. Guess I could say that we were cool now. We talked about what the last task of the Triwizard Tournament would be. It would be the most dangerous one for sure.</p><p>Draco came with the book earlier than I thought he would. I remembered that I didn't place the book in the common room, it was on my nightstand. Should've bought me some time because he shouldn't be able to enter the girl's dormitory. But here he was.</p><p>"Well, see you at dinner then," I said to the trio.</p><p>We bid goodbye while Draco and Harry were just glaring at each other. What was the matter between those two? I pulled him away before he could say something and start a fight with any of the trio.</p><p>"It wasn't in the common room. The book was in your dorm," Draco blurted. I stayed quiet not wanting him to know that I intentionally misled him.</p><p>"I had to ask one of the girls to take it for me," he added.</p><p>"A girl? Who?" I asked curiously. It was rare to hear that he talked to another girl but me.</p><p>"Parkinson, she's quite nice ac–"</p><p>"Out of all the girls, you asked her? Are you bloody serious?" I groaned in disbelief.</p><p>"Jealous much?" He smirked.</p><p>"No," I said letting go of his hand to walk faster alone.</p><p>"Aw, my baby is jealous," he yelled, still not trying to fasten his pace to catch up. I ignored him and went to my dorm right away.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was dinner in the great hall again and Draco really had the courage to sit beside me after what happened this afternoon. He talked, smiled and acted like everything was all right. Or maybe it was just me being sensitive?</p><p>
  <em>Oh hell no.</em>
</p><p>He knew perfectly that Pansy had been in some type of obsession with him. Well, maybe it was my fault for misleading him but still, he shouldn't get close to Pansy. He knew I disliked her. For Merlin's sake, he could've asked another girl who didn't scream <em>I love you</em> when he glanced at her.</p><p>"Wanna see the stars tonight?" He whispered.</p><p>"Why don't you ask Pansy?" I hissed.</p><p>He chuckled and continue eating normally. I had never wasted dinner in my life but at this point, I was super ready to throw it all at Draco for pissing me off. Thank Lord, I still had some patience in me.</p><p>Draco dragged me to the astronomy tower without my permission. We didn't talk much but he was smiling like an idiot along the way. Fortunately, my mood lightened up once I looked up at the sky. It seemed like all the stars decided to show up whenever Draco brought me here. Strange.</p><p>"Baby...," he called. I turned to face him instantly.</p><p>"Oh, so you're still my baby," he smirked.</p><p>Damn, I fell for his trap. Was he teasing me? Oh boy, you were about to get into big trouble.</p><p>"We can change that now if you want," I said coldly. His expression stiffened. He kind of look hurt, or maybe he was mad.</p><p>"Do not ever say that again."</p><p>I stayed in silence for a moment to study his facial expression. He was totally mad about what I just said. I didn't get what was wrong with my statement but I apologised to him shortly. I was just trying to tell him a possibility...and took revenge for teasing me.</p><p>"I'm sorry too. I was just joking about Parkinson," he apologised before wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>I really wanted to be mad at him right now but he was hugging me and I always liked his hug. He was being totally unfair right now.</p><p>"Then who did you ask?" I asked while he was stroking my hair lightly.</p><p>"Greengrass," he answered.</p><p>I mumbled an oh and hugged him tighter. He just chuckled at my action, I knew he liked it though. I was going to ask about what cologne he used but that would sound weird. He might think I was a pervert for liking his scent. If I were him, I would find that creepy for sure.</p><p>"You sure are a baby, Y/N," he giggled.</p><p>His gaze moved lower from my eyes to my lips. I knew what he was thinking. As far as I concern, we had kissed more than a new couple would do and I was okay with that cause he was the one I got to share kisses with.</p><p>"I want to kiss you," he whispered.</p><p>"Um, okay," I replied casually while looking straightly into his eyes.</p><p>He lifted my chin and proceed to move closer as I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything for a good few seconds, so I opened my eyes and saw his silver-grey eyes immediately. Why did he stop? Wow, I sounded like I really wanted this kiss now. Was this another teasing time?</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>This got me surprised. Did he just ask for my permission now? Weird. He never did that for a kiss and I didn't protest either. Why was he acting so strange today? First the joke and now this?</p><p>"What? No, I mean...yeah, sure," I stuttered.</p><p>Without wasting any more time, he smashed his lips on mine. The kiss somehow felt different. He was being bolder than usual. He pulled away after a few seconds passed. A smirk crept upon his face as he brushed my lower lip with his thumb. What was with him?</p><p>"Don't worry about other girls Y/N. I don't want anyone but you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 37| Draco's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Today was the 5th of June 1995 which meant it was Draco's 15 birthday. I asked my mom to send me a suitable gift that a girlfriend would give to her boyfriend. It arrived last Monday at breakfast. Draco didn't ask much about it, he thought it was just my weekly supply of sweets from my parents.</p><p>My parents had known about our relationship since I decided to tell them a month ago in the letter. They said they had expected it to happen sooner or later and they were happy that we were finally a thing. Quite weird to hear that from my own parents, to be honest.</p><p>We usually celebrate his birthday like any other ordinary people did. However, he was my boyfriend now and I had to make things a little bit different than usual. I discussed this with Hermione the other day since she was the only who wanted to help me plan things out.</p><p>So, here was the plan. I would wake up at the time I usually wake up. I had to act like normal, not too excited, so he wouldn't notice. He always forgot his own birthday so that would be easy.</p><p>We would take today's classes as usual. Then after the classes were over, right before dinner time, I would change into something nicer and more proper than usual, but not too nice cause he would get suspicious.</p><p>I would ask him to skip dinner with me to sneak out to Hogsmeade for a mini date. That should be easy because he loved dates with me. We would have dinner at the Three Broomsticks cause they have delicious meals. I had ordered a birthday cake at Madam Puddifoot last Saturday when we were having a date there, and that was our top destination. This might sound simple, but really, we didn't have much choice for the places since we were still at school.</p><p>"Morning boyfriend," I greeted.</p><p>"Morning love, you ready for breakfast?"</p><p>I nodded and we proceeded to the great hall. I took the first move to hold his hand and he was a bit surprised at first. Frankly, acting to be normal was way harder than I thought. I was too excited to go to Madam Puddifoot tonight that I tended to cling on Draco more than ever.</p><p>"Why are you so clingy today?" He giggled.</p><p>"Can't I?" I said while casually slinging my arms around his neck so he would face me. I knew I had gone mad at this point. Vincent, Greg and Blaise choked right after seeing what I did while Draco widened his eyes. Almost everyone at school knew that it was always Draco who mostly started everything between us. Damn it, I was acting out of my character today.</p><p>"Say, what about we skip class today?" He smirked. That wasn't the mission. I should've said no, but how could I miss the chance?</p><p>•••</p><p>The first plan to stay normal failed miserably. We ended up skipping classes and going back to our dorm. My dorm, to be exact. Draco was in the girls' dorm with me. I didn't know how he ended up following me inside and now we were cuddling in my bed. This was nice but I liked everything to happen according to the original plan.</p><p>"We should do this all day," he chuckled.</p><p>NO. What about his birthday surprise plan? I couldn't let myself enjoy this.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here Draco."</p><p>"Would you rather be in my dorm then?" He asked, smirking playfully.</p><p>"We shouldn't be doing this."</p><p>"We should, it's my birthday after all," he replied.</p><p>Not gonna lie, I was shocked. Luckily, he couldn't see my face right now as I buried my head in his chest. How could he remember his birthday this year? He never paid attention to this all the years before.</p><p>"Oh yeah," I laughed nervously.</p><p>"Do you forget about it? Now, that hurts Y/N," he said sadly.</p><p>"Of course not, you should be the one who forgets about it," I said, raising my tone a bit while positioning myself to sit on the bed. He looked at me in confusion, still lying on the bed. I couldn't hold this act anymore.</p><p>"Ah, screw it! Let's go on a date right now," I yelled after letting out a long sigh.</p><p>He kept asking me where we were going on the way to Hogsmeade. Did he really not know the route we were taking?</p><p>Unfortunately, it was a tough job to sneak out of Hogwarts during the day. There was always someone when we tried to get down the hill. Also, the caretaker, Filch, was playing with his cat at the edge of Hogwarts' ground. Draco wasn't helping either. He was smiling all along and laughed here and there. He even thought it was the perfect time to tease me around. I was going mental for sure.</p><p>"Can't you help your girlfriend and stop being a halfwitted kid?" I groaned.</p><p>"I'll do that if you kiss me," he smirked, giving me his aggressive eyebrows raise. "As in, you take the lead."</p><p>Okay, it was his birthday anyway and it wasn't like we never kissed before. I originally planned to give him a quick peck on the lips so we could leave as soon as possible. However, the birthday boy decided to make it to be a little intense snogging session. Actually, it was our first <em>real</em> snog. The kisses we had shared all this time were usually only lip-touching of each other's lips. That was why I kind of had a hard time doing this in this not-very-good situation.</p><p>"Sweet," he smiled before planting a kiss on my forehead and proceeded to go to Filch. What did he think he was doing? Asking Filch to let us go for a date? He would never let us go and we were so going to get into detention.</p><p>I was doomed.</p><p>I didn't know what they were talking about but I saw Filch running back to the school in a panic. Draco approached me with his smug smile, I supposed he succeeded then.</p><p>Well, forget about having a good dinner at the Three Broomsticks. We arrived at Hogsmeade almost at dusk, too early for dinner. However, we didn't get to have lunch and it felt like I was starving to death. Let's just say that we were having early dinner there.</p><p>We went to Madam Puddifoot after we finished the meal at the Three Broomsticks. Honestly, I had given up on the plan at this rate. The waitress recognised me once we were inside the tea shop. I nodded at her and went to my usual table with Draco. Then a thought hit my mind. Should I sing him a happy birthday? That would be awkward because there was only me here. The years before, there were at least Vincent and Greg with me singing the childish song to him.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" He asked while his fingers were caressing my hand.</p><p>Just when I was about to answer, the waitress came with the birthday cake. I didn't think I would be able to sing alone because I would surely humiliate myself. He wouldn't be disappointed, would he?</p><p>"Happy birthday Draco," I smiled.</p><p>"So this is why you're acting strange," he chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry. I could've done it better but things didn't go as planned and that's thanks to you," I admitted.</p><p>"No, this is perfect. A sneaky date on a school day with you? Nothing can beat that," he assured.</p><p>"But still Draco, I even forget to bring your gift with me!" I sighed after realising I didn't bring anything but myself here.</p><p>"I thought you're the gift," he winked. I would've smacked him for saying that if today wasn't his birthday.</p><p>"I'm a terrible girlfriend, aren't I?"</p><p>"No, Y/N..." He got up from his seat and walked over to me.</p><p>"You're perfect and thank you for this," he said while stroking my face with his left hand. I bet he could feel the heat of blushing from my cheeks.</p><p>"I love you Y/N."</p><p>I widened my eyes right away. He finally said the three words that even I was struggling to say. Not that I didn't love him, it was just I was still not sure what I truly felt towards him but I like him for sure.</p><p>He stayed there for a little while and we didn't even say anything to break the silence. To be honest, it was like a staring contest, but with him caressing my face and smiling warmly at me. How much more did he intend to keep me blushing?</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>We got back to our common room almost at midnight so no one could catch us. She immediately rushed into her dorm to take the birthday gift for me.</p><p>"You got me a bathrobe? Do you wanna see me in this?" I asked, instantly smirking at her.</p><p>"Wha— no!" Y/N yelled in embarrassment. Oh, that was cute.</p><p>"Don't lie Y/N," I joked. She went really red and tried to take my bathrobe away. But instead, I pulled her closer so I could snog her immediately.</p><p>"Night love," I giggled, leaving her to go to my dorm.</p><p>It was probably my best birthday ever cause I got to spend the whole day with my dearest Y/N, only the both of us. My parents could never, they got me gifts but only mother seemed to actually care about me. At least I had Y/N now who definitely cared about me and was actually here for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 38| A Corpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The Quidditch pitch was changed into a maze for the third task. I thought the third task was going to be something more dangerous, but they wanted it to be a maze. How difficult would it be? They only had to find the right way and there was even a spell that would help that. The four-point spell, Hermione told me this. She said Harry had mastered this spell for this task.</p><p>Draco wore his black turtleneck with a coat in the same colour that suited him perfectly. Actually, any type of clothing would look good on him. Well, he was the most good-looking guy among the fourth-year, nothing to be surprised for.</p><p>"Admiring me? You keep looking at me with those pretty eyes of yours," he smirked.</p><p>Why did he make it sound weird to look at him? He was always staring at me all the time.</p><p>"Let's just get going."</p><p>Vincent had reserved our seats so we didn't have to worry about not having a comfy place to sit. It was already crowded when we got there. Draco asked me to sit beside Vincent, making him sit at the edge of the row.</p><p>I saw some Hufflepuff students playing the musical instruments and Flitwick was also the maestro today. Most Hogwarts students were supporting either Harry or Cedric. However, the boys in my gang and probably the rest of the Slytherins, but me, were supporting Viktor Krum. I considered this as a betrayal to our own school. But as long as Draco was happy, I would try accepting it.</p><p>The music and cheering filled the pitch entirely. I never liked the crowd but today was different, it seemed like I was loving it. A few moments later, the champions entered the field with each of their school's headmaster. Cedric was accompanied by an unknown man that later I found out to be his dad. Harry looked nervous when he entered the field with Dumbledore.</p><p>A moment later, Harry spotted me in the audience seat and smiled. Forgot to mention that me and the trio had got back to our normal term a few days after Draco's birthday. I smiled back to Harry and waved my hand at him. That pissed Draco off, he immediately made me face him for no reason. Why was he always being jealous of Harry? I would never leave him for anyone and he knew that very well.</p><p>"No kissing, we're in the middle of the crowd," I said before he could steal a kiss anytime soon.</p><p>He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder instead.</p><p>Dumbledore gave his mini boring speech before the third task started. Why did old people always have something boring to say in every fun and exciting event?</p><p>Cedric and Harry got to enter the maze first after the cannon was shot in the air, followed by Viktor then Fleur. Now everyone would only be waiting for any of the champions to come back after touching the cup first which meant it would be boring as hell here. See? This was why they shouldn't have chosen a maze as the final task. How were we supposed to keep us entertained?</p><p>"Are you going anywhere this holiday?" Draco asked. At least I had someone to talk to while waiting.</p><p>"My parents are taking me to a muggle town called Interlaken in Switzerland for the last month of the holiday and I'm gonna have to visit my annoying cousins in California for two weeks before going to Switzerland. So, I'm free during the first 2 weeks, if that's what you want to know," I smirked.</p><p>"Sweet, do you wanna stay at my place for a week or two? Before leaving to wherever you're gonna go," he asked.</p><p>"You mean in the gloomy guest room?" I asked back.</p><p>"Oh, you wanna stay in my room instead. I see," he teased. That wasn't what I meant.</p><p>"1 week and I'm staying in your gloomy guest room," I stated.</p><p>"And don't even think about sneaking in," I added.</p><p>"Sure love. My room is always open for you though," he giggled.</p><p>Why were we having this conversation with a lot of people around us right now?</p><p>I asked Vincent about his holiday plan and he told me that he wasn't going anywhere, I meant, he was just going to explore the wizarding world. The same went with Greg and Blaise. How came no one had ever visited the muggle world for the holiday?</p><p>"Oh look! It looks like a firework I saw in Paris," I exclaimed, pointing to the red sparks formed in the sky.</p><p>"I remember some muggles told me they had incredible fireworks in every new year countdown. We should definitely see it someday," I gushed and Draco responded with a chuckle.</p><p>•••</p><p>The sun had set and torches had been lightened up. Viktor and Fleur had returned earlier than everyone expected, so we were only waiting for the Hogwarts champions now. Draco and I had a period of random chit chat which ended with me almost sleeping on his shoulder because the wait was taking too long.</p><p>I was so ready to fall asleep when Harry and Cedric appeared in the field out of nowhere. Everyone cheered up and I jolted before coming back to my sense. Applause filled the field but I could sense that something was terribly wrong. Cedric was lying on the ground, not moving while Harry was trying to cover him in tears. Fleur got closer to them and screamed hysterically. Cheers started to turn into murmurs of confusion.</p><p>Dumbledore rushed to them instantly. I held Draco's arm as soon as I heard someone yelled that Cedric was dead. Harry kept saying that someone's back in frustration. Who was coming back?</p><p>"Oh Lord...," I muttered, trying my best not to cry.</p><p>"Don't look," Draco said while pulling me into his embrace.</p><p>I had never imagined myself to see someone's corpse in real life and now it was happening right here, in a school full of kids. Moreover, I couldn't imagine being Harry who had witnessed Cedric's death. How much would it hurt? If I were him, I didn't think I would be able to bear it.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Everyone gathered in the great hall, mourning Cedric Diggory. Everything was dark and gloomy. If it wasn't for the memorial, Y/N must have complained about the atmosphere. However, she had been down since the night of the third task. I couldn't do anything cause I was also shocked. Dumbledore gave his speech and told everyone that You-Know-Who was the murderer of Diggory.</p><p>"My parents won't allow me to take another year here," Y/N blurted sadly.</p><p>"They will, I will convince them," I whispered to soothe her.</p><p>After the speech finished, all the students went to send the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students off. I lost Y/N, as in I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched for her everywhere and found her standing alone on the bridge, daydreaming with her eyes on the scenery.</p><p>"Not seeing them off?" I asked as I approached her tiny figure.</p><p>"I don't have to. I don't know any of them anyway," she blurted, still looking at the scenery.</p><p>"Why are you here all alone?".</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know either," she sighed.</p><p>"Weird isn't it?" She turned to me. "I barely know Cedric but it hurts."</p><p>Worry was written visibly on her face. I didn't like this. There was nothing to worry about, she should've known that she would always be safe with me around. And why the heck was she feeling hurt about Diggory's death?</p><p>She sniffled.</p><p>Damn it Diggory. He made my baby cry. Why couldn't he just die without anybody knowing?</p><p>I hugged her without any doubt. Took her a second before she wept on my chest. I didn't mind getting my clothes wet if it could make her feel better. Sometimes I wondered how she could get sorted into Slytherin. Other than being a pure-blood, she had nothing to fit the Slytherin traits. And that wasn't a bad thing, she was too nice to be in Slytherin. She could've made more friends if she were in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.</p><p>"My parents are considering to transfer me to Ilvermorny," she spoke. "They think if he was really back, Hogwarts is going to be the first place he would attack."</p><p>The hot air of summer blew through us. But I froze in my position, not a single word would escape my mouth. Was she going to leave me? She couldn't do that when I was already fallen too deep for her. She better not. She shouldn't.</p><p>"I love you Draco, I really do."</p><p>I was chuffed to hear this. I had the urge to grin widely, to lift and spin her around, to shower her with kisses and all. But no, I couldn't do that while she was crying. The only thing I could do was tightening my arms around her and planted light kisses on her head to make her feel safe.</p><p>"Then don't go," I whispered.</p><p>"But my par–"</p><p>"I'll try convincing them." I broke the hug to face her directly. Tear stains and red eyes, I hated this. "The question is, do you want to stay?"</p><p>She stood there quietly. Please say yes.</p><p>"Yes," she said faintly. And that's when I couldn't hold myself anymore. I placed my lips on hers in a swift, I knew she would never back away. A sudden feel of satisfaction filled my whole body as our lips moved in sync.</p><p>How I wished we could do this forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 39| First Approval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It was finally time to go back home. Draco asked me to find an empty compartment first while he was loading our belongings. I stepped inside the train shortly after we parted ways. I loved this train when the destination was back to King's Cross station. Bad things happened after this train left London. Always.</p><p>Chatter filled the train aisle. Everyone acted like everything had come back to normal. No one dared to bring up the tournament or Cedric in their boring chin-wag. Weird, one day they mourned over him and now they acted as if he had never existed.</p><p>I found an empty compartment, way at the back. Unfortunately, I passed by a compartment full of Gryffindor boys. Draco would definitely complain about how he hated being in a compartment next to some Gryffindors, but I was too lazy to find another one so he better not protest.</p><p>I waited for a good 15 minutes until Draco came right before the train started moving with some boxes in both of his hands. Surprisingly, he didn't complain about being in a compartment next to some Gryffindors, more like he didn't say anything at all. He just came and sat across me.</p><p>The air was pretty tense. I remembered we were going to persuade my parents to not transfer me to Ilvermorny once we reached the station. He was probably thinking about what to say that would sound convincing. We knew for sure, only declaring that we loved each other would not help anything. I was deep in my thought. What would be a great reason to convince them?</p><p>"Y/N."</p><p>I turned my gaze to him then his hands. His right hand was holding a greenish cake with rose-shaped icing on the top. He had a mini gift box on his left. What were those for? It was obviously not our first anniversary.</p><p>"Happy birthday Y/N," he grinned.</p><p>I was stunned. How could I forget my own birthday? I never missed one ever since I was born. I was definitely going mental because of this school transfer problem and the tournament tragedy. Thank Lord, Draco still remembered, he even got me a gift. When did he prepare all of this? I supposed I was too busy thinking about a reason to convince my parents.</p><p>"Mind taking the cake, love? I might need a little help," he chuckled. I did as he told in embarrassment. I must've looked like an idiot earlier.</p><p>"When did you prepare all of this?" I asked as I took the gift box he handed me.</p><p>Instead of answering my simple question, he asked me to open the gift. I unwrapped the box, revealing another gift wrapper. The same thing repeated at least 5 times. I sent him a dirty look and said, "Draco, I don't like things like this. I swear if there's an–"</p><p>"Just open it Y/N. Don't you love unboxing things?" He giggled.</p><p>I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult but I would let it slide this time. I unwrapped the box once again. Luckily, I didn't see any more gift wrapper. I widened my eyes as soon as I found out what the gift was. It was a white gold aquamarine pendant.</p><p>"No way," I gasped. "I'm surprised it isn't emerald."</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"Yeah, but you don't have to buy pricey things for me. I only got you a bathrobe, remember? Ah, now I sound like a cheap girlfriend," I groaned.</p><p>"Money is just number Y/N, I don't care about the price. Everything you give to me is precious and I will cherish it my whole life," he smiled. What a dull statement.</p><p>I sighed heavily, not wanting to have any debate with him. He was just trying to be nice Y/N, be cool with it. I really needed to make myself get used to the fact that I had a spendthrift person like him as my boyfriend.</p><p>"All right, thanks for this. Will you help me put it on?"</p><p>Of course, he would.</p><p>He nodded excitedly and took the necklace shortly. I turned around before bringing my hair to one side of my neck. I didn't know why but I started to feel nervous once he approached me. His warm breath reached my skin and I'm 100% sure I had turned red right away.</p><p>"Done," he said before placing a light kiss on my neck. It tickled and there was no reason not to giggle. What was he trying to do?</p><p>He turned me around, his lovely smile crept across his face. Now I knew what was on his mind. He attacked me with light kisses around my face, but my lips. I let him be and chuckled once he was done. Actually, he wasn't exactly done right there. He was leaning in for the final kiss.</p><p>"Anything from the trolley dears?"</p><p>We broke apart instantly. The sweet lady almost watched a pair of 15-year-olds snogging. How embarrassing that would be. I looked away with my hand covering my face. This was even worse than when Hermione caught us kissing near the restriction section in the library after lunch.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm so sor–"</p><p>"Screw off! You ruined our moment!" Draco yelled. How could one yell at somebody after things like this happened?</p><p>"I said screw off! Do you want to lose your job?" He growled.</p><p>I heard the sound of the trolley moving away. When I turned myself around, the sweet lady had disappeared without any trace of being here earlier. Draco looked really pissed and ruffled his hair roughly in disappointment.</p><p>•••</p><p>Thanks to my lovely boyfriend, I finally found a great reason to change my parents' decision. My parents always got me anything I ever wanted for granted. Well, sometimes it wasn't that easy, for example, I was still prohibited to eat more than 2 sweets. However, on each birthday of mine, they would do anything to make me happy. It was time to take advantage of it.</p><p>I told Draco that I should be the one to do the talk. He argued a bit but I reminded him that they were my parents we were going to convince, not his. I would love to have him to help me but once again, this was my problem, not his.</p><p>"Ah, there you are, sweetheart. We've missed you so much," mom said, hugging me.</p><p>"I have something to tell you," I started.</p><p>Worried was written on my parents' face. I didn't know what they were thinking, but surely, it wasn't good. Dad looked confused at first but a look of anger showed within a second.</p><p>"What did you do to my daughter, young Malfoy?" He rumbled, ready to pull Draco by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Calm down dad! He didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled. "I just want to say that I don't wanna go to Ilvermorny."</p><p>"That's my wish for my birthday," I added. They look surprised at first but then mom sighed in relief, followed by dad who already returned to his original place.</p><p>"As you wish then, sweetheart," mom smiled.</p><p>Wow, easier than I thought. I was expecting to have a more heated debate, to be honest. I even practised my argument skill with Draco on the train earlier. Not much of a help though, since he always let me win each time.</p><p>"Oh thank Lord, I thought you're gonna say that you're um...you know," she sighed while making a gesture over her abdomen.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, no way.</em>
</p><p>"Merlin's beard! That's ridiculous!" I yelled.</p><p>"You better not try, Draco," dad warned. This was totally an embarrassing moment. Please just murder me. Did everyone have the same type of parents as me? Why were we having this conversation in the first place? Moreover, in a bloody train station with a lot of people passing by us.</p><p>"Dad!" I protested.</p><p>"I can't promise that sir."</p><p>My jaw dropped instantly. Was he mental?</p><p>That should never be a correct response to what my dad had said. Dad seemed to be furious while me and mom were worried sick about what would happen to Draco. He could've been murdered by my mad dad.</p><p>Out of a sudden, Dad burst into a laugh, a really loud one which drew people's attention, making them stare at us in puzzlement. Fortunately, he was a Richards, no one dared to protest for his disturbing freaky laugh.</p><p>"I like this boy," he exclaimed. It was confirmed then, the only sane people here were me and my mom. Anybody else should be admitted to the loony bin sooner or later.</p><p>Draco sent me a smirk of victory while my father was laughing and talking to my mom, recalling his old self with her. He really said that Draco was just like him when he was a teenager. I doubted that. They were 2 different people and I couldn't see any similarities between them.</p><p>Well, I guessed someone got approved already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 40| His Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>My parents dropped me off at the Malfoy manor after we were done shopping for some back-to-school stuff in Diagon Alley. Quite early for back-to-school shopping, but we didn't have much of a choice as we would be off England for the rest of the holiday later. Mrs Malfoy was very glad about my stay. I entered the manor with Draco holding my hand and a house-elf was ordered to handle my luggage. I wasn't surprised that nothing much had changed. It was still as dark and gloomy as ever. I couldn't understand how the Malfoys were able to live in a place like this.</p><p>"No, bring it to my room," Draco ordered. I swore I saw the house-elf rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>"I'm not staying in your room. My parents would be enraged!"</p><p>"They wouldn't. I'm an approved boyfriend already, now come on love," he held my hand and kissed it before winking. What had I got myself into?</p><p>To my surprise, Draco's room was brighter than my last visit. It even emitted some kind of cheerful aura which was definitely not very Malfoy, or Slytherin in general. I wandered around the room, examining each detail to find the difference. The duvet was in a blueish colour, my favourite colour.</p><p>"I did a little change so you would enjoy your stay," he gushed.</p><p>"A little? This is massive! But thank you Draco," I gave him a quick hug before throwing myself on the bed.</p><p>"Anyway, where will I be sleeping? I only spot one bed here," I asked, looking at the ceiling. Lord, he even changed his emerald chandelier to some bight-coloured crystals one.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?"</p><p>Just when I was about to sit up, he pushed me back and a pair of silver-grey eyes met mine. We were in an awkward position, he pinned me down the bed and for your information, the door hadn't been closed yet. Anxiety burst all over my body, anyone could walk in anytime. I couldn't handle any more stressful situation after the sweet lady on the train.</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>What the hell? It was supposed to be a shout for making my face all red. However, only a faint whisper managed to escape my mouth. Draco smirked while observing my face in silence.</p><p>"You should be ready for something like this Y/N."</p><p>He almost kissed me but I dodged and in instant, I got myself back in control and turn him down immediately. All thanks to my martial arts teacher last year. The situation was the complete opposite now, I was on top of him. He let out a chuckle, ruffling his hair in such joy.</p><p>"We'd have dinner ready in a few minutes dears."</p><p>No. Please not again.</p><p>I turned around to see Draco's mom standing by the door. She gasped. No one said a word for a whole bloody minute until Draco cracked it with his high pitched laugh, just like my dad's. This wasn't the time for a laugh, I didn't see anything funny over here.</p><p>"I got myself an aggressive one, mother," he yelled cheerfully.</p><p>"N–no! It isn't like what it looks like, Mrs Malfoy, he did it first and–"</p><p>"I know dear," she smiled awkwardly before closing the door to leave.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so gonna kill you, Mr Malfoy!" I hissed.</p><p>"And I'd love to be killed by you, my dear Miss Richards," he chuckled.</p><p>•••</p><p>Fortunately, Mrs Malfoy acted cool, like she never saw anything, during dinner. Draco's dad asked some questions about school and later asked about what my relationship with the trio was. I could tell that he didn't like me, his son's girlfriend, hanging out with Harry, Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Dinner was bitter as hell, Mr Malfoy kept throwing insults about the trio now and then. Sarcastic insults, to be precise which made it even worse. I wanted to throw the corn at his face so bad. It was the most stressful dinner in my 15 years of life, however, I still thanked them for it because I was a person with manners.</p><p>Until I lost it once Draco and I stepped inside his room.</p><p>"<em>What a</em><em> disgrace to our kind</em>," I mocked, copying his dad's voice and expression.</p><p>"Seriously Draco, the bloodline isn't everything," I complained.</p><p>"Come on Y/N, it's only your first day here," he chuckled.</p><p>"Exactly. How would I be able to survive dinner like this for another 6 days?" I groaned.</p><p>"You're being dramatic," he said, patting the bed for me to lay beside him.</p><p>"No, you don't tell me that."</p><p>He played with my hair while humming some random song that probably never existed. That always calmed me down after facing any kind of situation. It felt like he knew all the key to my heart just by humming some random tune.</p><p>The summer air blew in through the open windows. Came to think of it, the air smelled very much like Draco here. I knew it was his room, but I had been to his bed in the boys' dorm and his scent was much stronger here. It was like he sprayed his cologne all over the room right before I got in.</p><p>"I'm sleeping on the bed, feel free to use the couch," I stated.</p><p>"Whoa, since when is this your room?"</p><p>"My boyfriend owns this room, so it's kind of mine too," I giggled and he joined shortly.</p><p>•••</p><p>We ended up sleeping in the same bed last night, just sleeping. I complained about his dad once again before going to bed. Draco turned out to dislike his dad a bit too, actually, it sounded more like he feared him to me. He told me that he never had a proper talk with his dad since he was little. He wasn't a sociable kid either, so he would just talk to the house-elves in the manor. I didn't have any friend in my childhood too, but at least both of my parents were always there for me.</p><p>It was the first time I felt like he really opened up to me, revealing everything little by little. However, I didn't expect our first undercover session would be something this depressing. I felt sorry for him, he was just a kid. And that was one of many reasons we were cuddling all night. At least now he was happy with me...right?</p><p>Draco woke up earlier and set a breakfast-in-bed for me once I woke up. He was back being the sweetest cheerful guy to me. No one would believe me if I told them he was acting all sad and kind of depressed last night. My poor boyfriend.</p><p>"Let's have a picnic in the garden, we have your favourite flower in there," he suggested.</p><p>"You know what my favourite flower is? I reckon I've never told you about it," I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I know everything about you darling."</p><p>"That's creepy. You know everything about me while I know nothing about you," I mumbled. "Whoa...wait, have you been stalking me all this time?"</p><p>He laughed, not giving any specific response to my statement. The hell was wrong with him?</p><p>"Get out. I need to change," I ordered.</p><p>"But I wanna see."</p><p>I shot him a deadly glare instantly and he went out with giggles. He was getting bolder since he talked with dad at the station. Ugh, just boys being boys.</p><p>I changed into a simple shasta daisy dress my mom bought, again, from the muggle world. I supposed she had been a fan of some muggle designers. I fixed my hair a little before leaving the room to the garden with Draco. If people saw us walking together, they would see a visible contrast between my outfit and his. He always wears dark-coloured clothes while I prefer wearing clothes in calm and bright colours.</p><p>We passed by an unknown woman in the lobby. She gave me a cynical gaze. No stranger ever dared to look at me in the eyes, let alone a cynical gaze. She really might not know me or she just didn't like me. I supposed it was more to the second reason cause the woman greeted Draco, ignoring my presence. How brave of her.</p><p>"Well, actually, I'm here to give this invitation for an afternoon tea time tomorrow," she chattered, still ignoring me. Let's see how long she intended to ignore me.</p><p>"You can give it to my mother. I gotta go with my girlfriend now," he replied casually.</p><p>"Girlfriend? Daphne never told me about it."</p><p>So she was Mrs Greengrass. What was the afternoon tea for? Draco acted like it was a normal thing he would receive. Did he often go to the Greengrass for some tea? Well, he could've gone to my manor instead. We got the best tea in the world.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs Greengrass. If you still can't recognise me, I'm Y/N Richards. I'd love to have a little chit chat with you right now, but <b>we</b> really gotta go."</p><p>I sent her my fake smile and with that, I pulled Draco's wrist and left the woman alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 41| Tea with the Greengrass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Mother told me to bring Y/N to the Greengrass' house. I had been there a few times with my mother for some afternoon tea invitation. Y/N was pissed when I told her about it in the garden yesterday afternoon. I chuckled, recalling her face when she told me not to go to other girls' house.</p><p>I examined her sleeping face beside me closely. We hadn't done anything more than snogging passionately and I was okay with it, even when sometimes I acted like I wasn't. I just enjoy teasing her. Watching her ears and cheeks turned red for me was enough to tell everyone that she was mine for now, only me could make her feel that way. Things still felt unreal. Seemed like it was only yesterday when we were still best friends and now she was here in my bedroom as my dear girlfriend.</p><p>Sometimes I thought about how much patience I had while waiting for this girl to finally realise my feeling for her. I never liked the idea of waiting, but for her, even waiting for a hundred years sounded like nothing. Anyway, we still had plenty of time waiting for us in the future. There was no need to rush things out, right? I had waited years for her to be my girlfriend, waiting for another 1 or 2 years would be easy.</p><p>"Morning love," I smiled when she slowly opened her angelic eyes.</p><p>"Hm...what time is it? Why are you up so early?" She asked while stretching her arms.</p><p>"It's 11, not that early."</p><p>"What?! Why didn't you wake me up? I promised your mom to go shopping together at 10!" She panicked.</p><p>"Relax babe, you're here to spend time with me, not my mother. And there's no shopping today, you're coming with me to the Greengrass for the afternoon tea instead."</p><p>"Greengrass? Didn't I tell you not to go to other girls' house yesterday?" Now she was jealous, things really changed.</p><p>"That's why I'm taking you with me Y/N."</p><p>"No. I don't wanna go to the Greengrass," she stated.</p><p>"Would you rather have me going there alone then?" I joked.</p><p>"Don't try to test me Draco. I just woke up and you wouldn't be able to handle my angry state right now," she warned. She was right, I wouldn't be able to do so because the next thing I did was placing a quick peck on her pouting lips.</p><p>"Stop being too adorable Y/N," I chuckled.</p><p>"And you're still going with me. See you downstairs," I added before leaving my room.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco was playing unfair. He always did that whenever we were having an argument that he desperately wanted to win. He knew I would never say no afterwards. However, I didn't want to go to the Greengrass manor. Daphne's mom clearly disliked me and I could say the feeling was mutual. I didn't want to pretend to be nice to her, she treated me like rubbish. But I still had to go because frankly, I didn't like the idea of him going to another girl's house just by himself.</p><p>The Greengrass family manor was okay, mine still looked better in everything. I had to admit that they did a great job with the front garden though. I could spot beautiful pink sphinx in there. Draco pulled me when I was about to touch the bloody sphinx. Since when did this boy dare to pull me anytime anywhere?</p><p>Oh, here she came. I swore, if she acted like I was invisible again, I would knock her out right away.</p><p>"Oh Draco, I didn't know you'll bring Miss Richards too today."</p><p class="">She gave me a wicked smile once we glanced at each other. What was with the first name basis?</p><p>"It seems like you don't know a lot of things, woman. Have you been living under the rock?" I sneered and Draco nudged me lightly.</p><p>"What? I'm just stating the facts. She said she didn't know you had a girlfriend yesterday and just a few seconds ago, she said she didn't know I was coming with you. Tell me, where do I get it wrongly?"</p><p>"Y/N, ple–"</p><p>"Haha, that's okay. Let's just come inside. My daughters are already waiting in the greenhouse." She faked a laugh.</p><p>"Oh please, of course, it's okay. I'm telling the truth," I rolled my eyes and Draco just sighed. I let the woman led the way just because it was her house. The interior was nicer than I expected. Not as gloomy as the Malfoy manor, yet still couldn't match my aesthetic bedroom.</p><p>"What's with you?" He whispered.</p><p>"Isn't that supposed to be my line? I've told you I don't want to go but you still drag me here so just deal with my attitude Draco," I whispered back, feeling a little bit mad.</p><p>The greenhouse was located at the back of the manor. I saw Daphne sitting on one of the chairs inside the glass building. Although we weren't friends, Daphne never acted unfriendly towards me since my first-year. She was becoming even friendlier after the Yule Ball. Actually, most of the Slytherin girls did, even Pansy did.</p><p>"I have no idea why you're invited to this tea session. There's no other boy here. Are you supposed to hang out with those girls?" I whispered to Draco. He didn't answer my question, probably sulking because I was trying to get on his nerve.</p><p>Fortunately, Draco still had the will to pull a chair for me which made Mrs Greengrass rolled her eyes at us. I didn't get what her problem was but she needed to stop acting that way sooner or later. On the other hand, Daphne was quite surprised to see me here. And who the hell was the other girl sitting beside Draco?</p><p>"It's good to see yo–"</p><p>"Who's she?" I asked coldly, interrupting Daphne's attempt to be friendly. Draco didn't give a damn about my attitude this time, he had probably given up on telling me what to do now. Well, he shouldn't have even tried in the first place, I did whatever I wanted to do.</p><p>"Oh, this is my sister Astoria. She's in Slytherin too," Daphne replied, still being friendly. I replied with a simple oh and she started talking about some stuff. I wasn't paying any attention to her as Draco was tracing circles on my hand under the table. It was possibly an act to lighten my mood, luckily it worked a bit.</p><p>They served us some earl grey tea, not my favourite but okay. I didn't say anything during the tea time, Draco answered the questions for me. He was getting more cheesed off when Mrs Greengrass made a joke about pairing him with one of his daughters when I was there, sitting beside him. To me, it didn't sound like a joke at all. It sounded more like a bloody attack. Did she just offer his daughter to him?</p><p>Daphne and Astoria gave out a dry laugh here and there, I sent my dirtiest look to their mom each time she glanced at me. I have always liked tea time, but this was a different story. Draco squeezed my hand and clenched his jaw whenever that Greengrass lady praised her daughters, I knew he hated where this was going.</p><p>"Before you go, I have something that I need to give to your mother. Please follow me inside," Mrs Greengrass said to Draco.</p><p>Draco looked at me, asking for my permission. I would say no, but that would also make that woman talk more here. He had to follow her so we could go back to his manor soon. I felt like I was going nut faster for each second passed with that lady around.</p><p>"Go, I'll wait for you here with these girls," I smiled.</p><p>He left with the woman after kissing my hand, dramatic but I liked it because he was showing it off to everyone here that he was taken by me. Now I had to deal with these girls all by myself. Pray for me Lord, I didn't want to snap at them for their mom's mistakes.</p><p>"Are you staying with the Malfoys?" Daphne asked.</p><p>"I'm not answering personal questions."</p><p>"Actually, we've met during the second task, I was standing next to you, do you remember?" This time, it was her sister, Astoria, who asked me a very dumb question. Why would I remember her in the first place?</p><p>"Frankly, I didn't even remember all my dorm mates until the Yule Ball and I have no reason to memorise your face."</p><p>"Uh...yeah," she replied awkwardly. Everyone stayed quiet as I took the last sip of my tea before Draco came back.</p><p><em>Ouch</em>.</p><p>Something was wrong. I could sense the metallic rusty taste of blood in my mouth instantly. I put the teacup away and saw a few drops of my blood spots on it. I swore that the teacup was perfectly fine earlier. How would I get a cut when there was nothing wrong with the teacup?</p><p>"What did you do to my teacup?" I yelled, getting up from my seat.</p><p>"Y/N, what happened?"</p><p>Luckily, Draco came back just in time for this. He made me face him before I could snap at the girls and their dimwit mother. His eyes widened when he spotted the cut on my lower lip.</p><p>"Who did this to you?" He questioned, clearly trying so hard to suppress the anger in his tone.</p><p>"I don't know but I hate this place, I hate those people and I want to go home right at this moment," I demanded. "And I don't take no as an answer."</p><p>He nodded in understanding. None of the Greengrass females tried to defend themselves and that just made everything worse. Draco told me to go to the lobby first cause he needed to talk with the woman. Correction, he needed to scream at her. I managed to hear him saying, "I'll remember what happened today, this is an insult to both my family and hers!"</p><p>It was just a small cut and he was going a little overboard about it but somehow I loved that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 42| Love Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Funny how a fine teacup could make a quite deep cut on me. They must be using some magic intentionally while I wasn't looking. I would tell my parents about this once I got to meet them, they would definitely make the Greengrass pay for the blood. Call it an abuse of power or whatever, I didn't care.</p><p>"Let me see Y/N," Draco whined.</p><p>"No Draco, I know your trick!"</p><p>Draco had been wanting to take a closer look at the cut ever since we got back to his manor. However, he made the wrong move that night. Instead of having a quick observation on the cut, he stole a kiss from me. And it hurt, not much but it still hurt. So I prohibit him from kissing me until the cut was fully healed. Of course, he complained. He wasn't Draco if he didn't protest over small things.</p><p>"We're not going to see each other for more than a month and I can't get at least one kiss before you leave. How does that sound to you?" He debated.</p><p>"It sounds all right to me," I replied while checking my trunks to see if I missed anything.</p><p>"Are you not gonna miss me?"</p><p>"Draco, of cour–"</p><p>He pinned me down to the bed, just like what he did a few days ago on my first day here. We locked our eyes for a while in silence until a realisation hit my mind. I turned my gaze to the door to see if it was closed. I didn't want anyone to walk into the room again, not while we were in this weird position.</p><p>"Y/N look at me," he whispered.</p><p>He moved his face closer as soon as our eyes met for the second time. If he was going to kiss me, I would let him do it once or maybe twice because earlier he made a point about us not seeing each other for a while. But again, he was Draco, he loved teasing me. He acted like he was going to kiss me anytime soon when he was just hovering his lips above mine.</p><p>His hot breath, his mesmerising eyes and even his sly smirk had me weak. Why had he not kissed me just yet? He probably thought he had won the game by now, well indeed he had. Surely, my face would look like I desperately wanted him to kiss me right now. However, I couldn't deny that. I would die for his kiss.</p><p>"Just kiss me already," I whispered.</p><p>He chuckled lightly and without any more thoughts or doubts, his lips met mine. It started as some light goodbye kisses, it was supposed to be just that. However, things got heated up very quickly. I didn't know how and when he got one of his hand to hold my head to deepen the kiss which definitely did the work. We parted away for a second to take some breath. We were panting, but he wasn't done with any of this and neither did I want him to stop.</p><p>Our lips smashed for God-knows-how-many time. His tongue kept touching my lips now and then, asking the permission to enter my mouth which I allowed shortly without any hesitation. His tongue entered my mouth and began exploring right away, felt like time stopped at this moment to watch us. I placed my hands around his neck, not wanting to put an end to this kiss. One of his hand was caressing my hair gently while the other one was groping my neck and our mouth moved in sync to the kiss.</p><p>The air was steaming hot when we parted away after the long intense snog. He stared at me for a second before trailing light kisses down my neck to my collarbone which tickled in a weird good way. Then he focused on just one spot around the crook of my neck. My heart was beating faster than ever, he had never done this before. Without myself even realising, a low moan escaped my mouth even when I had tried suppressing it. The sensation was unbearable yet pleasing.</p><p>"Your parents are here dear."</p><p>Oh, Lord. I wasn't ready to face this again.</p><p>Draco stopped what he was doing instantly, yet he didn't move away from me. His eyes moved to meet mine before going back to see the spot he kissed earlier. A smirk of victory was formed on his pretty face. He wanted to lean in again, I didn't understand how his brain worked. His mom was standing right there, probably shocked at what we were doing, yet he wanted to plant another kiss?</p><p>"Y/N, why are you not coming down, dear?" I heard my mom's voice from downstairs. The door was closed immediately, Mrs Malfoy did it.</p><p>"Draco move," I ordered.</p><p>Draco sighed and got away from me in disappointment. I sat up immediately with my head down, avoiding anyone's gaze cause this just got very awkward.</p><p>"Well...I can't prohibit you from doing that," Mrs Malfoy started and I was ready to throw myself into a pit right away. I couldn't bear the embarrassment again.</p><p>"Please remember to lock the door next time," she reminded.</p><p>"Uh...I'm sorry you have to see that," I apologised in a low voice.</p><p>"But at least you know for sure that he's the aggressive one now," I muttered.</p><p>Draco chuckled and his mom joined later. This was when I knew that the Malfoys had a different humour level than anybody else with a normal brain.</p><p>"Isn't she adorable?" He giggled as he patted my head. I shot him a deadly glare, it wasn't the time for a little laugh you little twit.</p><p>"All right, I'll pretend I didn't see anything. Your parents are downstairs and I'm sure they can't wait to see you, let's go back to them," Mrs Malfoy smiled. How nice of her to do that.</p><p>"Or I will go downstairs first, perhaps both of you want to talk about that," she said, pointing to my neck and left immediately. Before Draco could say anything, I ran to the mirror and my jaw dropped instantly. I widened my eyes at the sight of a bloody love bite he left on my neck.</p><p>"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I yelled.</p><p>"That will help you remember that you're mine, darling," he smirked.</p><p>"My parents can see this!"</p><p>"Oh, I want everyone to see that Y/N," he stated calmly.</p><p>"But thi–"</p><p>He shushed me with a peck on the lips.</p><p>"I love you Y/N."</p><p>"And I want to hate you so–"</p><p>"But you can't Y/N. You're destined to fall for me just like how I'm destined to fall for you. Now, let's meet your parents," he smirked joyfully and I couldn't deny anything he said because he was possibly saying the bloody truth.</p><p>My parents were already waiting in the dining hall. I guess we would have our last dinner in England with the Malfoys. Thank Lord, Draco's dad didn't bring up the Gryffindor trio again this time. It was a pleasant normal dinner that I had been longing for since my first day here.</p><p>I hugged Draco for the last time before I left the country. I would surely miss his warm arms wrapping around my body during the holiday. And also, his calm cologne scent that would definitely be the reason why he was the Mr Popular at school despite the fact that he bullied the trio or basically, just anyone.</p><p>"Write to me?" He whispered.</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Don't try, you <b>have</b> to do that," he demanded.</p><p>"My owl is going to die faster if I tell her to travel between countries."</p><p>"You can always buy a new one."</p><p>"Ugh, no. I love my owl and I don't want a new one," I protested.</p><p>"All right, we're gonna miss our flight," mom interrupted.</p><p>We broke the hug in embarrassment. I bid goodbye to the Malfoys and followed my parents to go to the airport. I had always hated it when I had to visit my cousins, Jayden and Aria. But for my mom's sake, I always tried to act nice even when sometimes things went off ways.</p><p>"Just want to let you know that I'm a cool mom, so how was it?" Mom asked</p><p>"How was what?"</p><p>"Sexual intercourse," she replied bluntly which made me choked on some air. What did she say?</p><p>"So not yet, eh?" She giggled.</p><p>"How do–"</p><p>"You should've tried to cover your neck, sweetheart. Lucky for you, your dad is not wearing his glasses today."</p><p>I turned red in just a second. I took my word back, my mom just turned out to be as mental as my dad. Damn, Draco did quite a good job on making his mark visible to everyone with good eyesight, even in the dark like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 43| Holiday Flexing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>My American relatives were insane as always. I had a horrible week, trying to survive each day without being mocked for my royal accent. My parents didn't help either, they thought it was only an act of being friendly, just in the American way. If Draco was here, he would crash them for sure. I missed him. I hadn't written any letter to him. Actually, I didn't plan on writing any. I didn't have the heart to send my owl across different continents. He would understand, I hoped.</p><p>"Your mom said you got a boyfriend," Aria started. I didn't get the point of telling everyone about my relationship yet everyone still couldn't hold their curiosity.</p><p>"That hottie you saw at my birthday party," I spoke lazily.</p><p>"Oh my God...how is that possible?" She gasped. Was she trying to say that I wasn't attractive enough to get Draco's interest?</p><p>"For the record, he likes me first."</p><p>"Show me some proofs," she demanded.</p><p>I sighed before going to look for a photo of me and Draco in my luggage. Aria tapped her feet impatiently. Why would I even agree on this? She was only an unimportant person that would just pass by a few times in my life. I didn't need to show her proof of anything.</p><p>"Let me find it by myself. If I found out that you were lying, be ready to be kicked out of my house," she threatened as she pushed me away from <em>my</em> trunks. Who did she think she was? Even Pansy was scared to threaten me after I pulled some of her hair in year 1 and Aria was only a mental American half-blood.</p><p>"No way, did you use Armotentia?" She asked curiously as she handed me a photo of Draco kissing me on our first date on New Year's Eve.</p><p>"Absolutely not, I'm not you," I mumbled, not bothering myself to face her.</p><p>My gaze was stuck at the photo, times flew faster than I thought. It was crazy to think that it was only about seven months ago I was panicking about the girl he liked, which later turned out to be me. I was so clueless the whole time. Must've been a hard time for him, waiting for my slow sense to realise that I was the one he liked. I never got the chance to thank him for willing to wait for me. Perhaps I should do it once we met again.</p><p>•••</p><p>My holiday ended in the most awesome way possible. Interlaken was totally captivating. The people were nice, the scenery was the absolute definition of peace and food was okay. I would love to spend the rest of my life living in that town.</p><p>I had planned to travel around the world once I graduated from Hogwarts. I hoped Draco would still be with me until the end, he had to. I had a long list prepared for us to do in the future and I didn't want to do it with just anyone. It had to be Draco.</p><p>This year, only mom could make it to drop me off at the King's Cross station. Dad was suddenly busy at the ministry, maybe because he took too many days off for the holiday. I couldn't spot Draco, yet the train was ready to take off any minutes. Mom assured me that he would arrive soon and told me to get a seat first. But when was he coming?</p><p>I sat alone in an empty compartment until Vincent came to join me. I asked if he had seen Draco on the way here, but he didn't. Where could that boy be at this time? Don't tell me he missed the train. How would he get back to school? Just then, the compartment door was opened, revealing my favourite blond-haired guy in a black suit. Greg was also standing there behind him. Draco grinned and immediately took the seat beside me.</p><p>"I thought you would miss the train," I mumbled.</p><p>"And miss the chance to see my girlfriend who didn't even write one letter for me? Absolutely not," he chuckled.</p><p>"Well sorry," I apologised. I meant it this time, I knew what I did was wrong.</p><p>"I don't accept words as an apology," he smirked. "Kiss me."</p><p>"Just a reminder that me and Goyle are still here," Vincent blurted.</p><p>"I know, that's why he won't get any kiss," I giggled.</p><p>Draco sighed and rolled his eyes in disappointment. I was back to my cheerful self around these boys. Well, they were my first friends ever and we never really had a fight with each other. Although sometimes Vincent liked to be a dimwit, I could still tolerate that.</p><p>I told them about my trip to Switzerland and they were so jealous when I mentioned how good the food was which was not exactly true. I had a stomachache after eating local food for 2 days straight and that was one of the reasons my parents would never allow me to eat strange food again. But who cared? I meant what was the purpose of having a wonderful holiday if we don't flex it to our friends? Draco listened to my chatter calmly while holding my hand and sometimes squeezed it when I got too excited.</p><p>"...I lost my parents in the street market and luckily there was this nice guy who helped me find them," I gushed.</p><p>"A nice guy? How nice was he? Did he touch you anywhere?" Draco asked annoyingly.</p><p>"Well he did pull my wrist for a second but he was just a nice stranger, Draco. I don't even know his name," I explained.</p><p>"Isn't that the point? I don't like any male species touching what's mine," he debated.</p><p>"It doesn't make any sense, you–"</p><p>"It does. Now quit talking about that guy, I'm trying to not be mad at you for letting a stranger touch your wrist."</p><p>"You can't be mad at me."</p><p>"Well, you wanna try? It won't end well," he smirked. "As in, <em>that</em> well."</p><p>Wasn't this just a little too much? I looked at Vincent and Greg, asking for help to tame this big baby beside me. They looked away instantly, somehow this reminded me of what Hermione did before when the trio accused Draco of asking me out on a date.</p><p>I was mad at Draco for being too dramatic about a lot of things. The rest of the ride was the worst thing I had experienced in my life. We just met after not seeing each other for more than a month and now he was being a nincompoop.</p><p>He offered me his hand when people started getting off the train, but I refused to take it. He looked annoyed and grabbed my wrist without asking anymore. I tried to take my hand off him but his grip was too strong. Seemed like I had no choice, but follow whatever he wanted to do now.</p><p>I saw the trio walking in front of us and that was when Draco hastened his pace. I almost stumbled upward while trying to catch up. Fortunately, I was still considered his girlfriend, he prevented me from falling and asked if I was okay. Of course, I didn't reply; I was still mad at him.</p><p>"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free Potter," Draco spat.</p><p>"Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!" He hissed. Harry's anger was clearly shown in his eyes, he stepped forward ready to fight Draco. However, he stepped on my right foot before I was able to back off. Ron held him back when I hissed in pain.</p><p>"Y/N are you okay?" Draco asked full of concern.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry Y/N, I didn't mean to hurt you," Harry apologised.</p><p>"You dare to step on my girlfriend! You wanna fight here Scarhead?" Draco said in a rage.</p><p>"Stop! Both of you!" I shouted. I wasn't in the mood to watch people fighting. I was already tired of my little problem with Draco and now they were trying to make another one in front of me.</p><p>"It's okay Harry and I'm sorry for what he said to you," I apologised on Draco's behalf because I knew he would never take his pride for a moment to apologise to anyone, but me.</p><p>"And you, stop being a bugger and let's just leave," I ordered.</p><p>Draco did as I told and we left the trio right away. He couldn't hide his furious face. At this point, I didn't know who he was mad at. Me or Harry? Frankly, I didn't give a damn about it anymore. I just wanted to lay myself on my uncomfortable dorm bed as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 44| Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I love my parents the most. They got me a private bedroom at school, don't ask me how. They just did, maybe the school needed some emergency sponsor and my parents happened to be one of those who had the money. Also, it turned out that Draco wasn't mad at me. It was Harry all over again. But it didn't matter anymore because Draco and I had got back to be in a good term as the ultimate couple of Slytherin.</p><p>He was currently lying his head on my lap. One of the perks of having my own room, privacy at its finest.</p><p>"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked with his eyes closed, enjoying a little massage I was doing on his head. He had his dad's hair for sure. Not only the colour, but his hair was also as soft as silk which I expected how his dad's hair would feel. Girls would envy his hair so much.</p><p>"You'd do it even if I said no," I replied.</p><p>"You know me too well," he chuckled.</p><p>"Some people in the common room were asking if you're moving into my room since you and I are a thing," I blurted.</p><p>"Let's make it happen then," he suggested.</p><p>"Well, if you insist..."</p><p>"Just tell me you want me here love," he laughed. I threw a pillow to his face shortly. A smirk formed on his face before he tickled me as revenge. I begged him to stop but he would never listen. I was sure I was going to die of laughter. However, unexpected things happened and we ended up cuddling until the next morning.</p><p>•••</p><p>What a good day for DADA class. Hogwarts just loved replacing its DADA teacher each year, and this year we got a complete nutter, who didn't believe that You-Know-Who was coming back, as our new teacher, Dolores Umbridge. I had seen her during the first feast here and my first impression of her was not very nice. Seemed like she was only here to try getting on Dumbledore's role. As much as I hated Dumbledore's boring speech, I could tell that this imbecile woman would be even worse than him.</p><p>Draco played with my right hand as Umbridge explain about the O.W.L. test. We didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. I saw books were being placed at our desk but my attention was still on Draco who suddenly planted some light kisses on my hand and I just giggled. Lucky for us, we got to take the seats at the back of the class. No one would notice what we were doing or so I thought.</p><p>A book was thrown in the direction of my head. Fortunately, Draco managed to catch it before it hit me. I was half shocked, we turned to see the person who dared to do that.</p><p>"No such affection should be tolerated in my class, dears," Umbridge said with her wicked smile.</p><p>"Miss Richards, please switch seat with Miss Parkinson over here," she demanded.</p><p>Draco tried to object but I stopped him. I could pretty much handle a dimwit like her. "No. Who do you think you are to order me around?"</p><p>"Very brave of you Miss Richards. Detention after class and 10 points will be taken from Slytherin," she declared.</p><p>"Sure whatever, I'm still not switching place."</p><p>She must be furious because Draco and I continued doing what we were doing earlier, not giving the slightest shit to her.</p><p>Later, I followed Umbridge to her office. It was surprisingly bright, everything was painted in either pink or light purple. Cat pictures were hanged on the wall. It was strange, I like bright colours and cute things but this room made me uncomfortable from the moment I stepped my feet in it. Umbridge told me to sit on a chair across her table.</p><p>"Tea?" She offered, trying to be friendly which wasn't a good sign in detention.</p><p>"I thought I'm here for detention, not a sudden afternoon tea."</p><p>She didn't respond and poured some tea, probably just regular black tea, to a teacup for me. She sat on her chair and looked straight into my eyes with her forced friendly smile. "Drink it while it's still warm."</p><p>This was totally suspicious but she had served me some tea. It would go to waste if I didn't drink it. I took a sip of the tea. I was right, it was only a regular black tea. Well, maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought.</p><p>"I respect your parents. Your family has helped the ministry for a long time," she started.</p><p>"Uh-huh," I replied lazily while drinking the tea. "Go on."</p><p>"I wonder how they raise their daughter to be like this, disrespectful to a teacher. Or perhaps it's a family trait?" She smiled.</p><p>"Watch your mouth. You're talking about my family, not just any low-class wizarding family! I can make you lose your bloody job," I sneered as I place the teacup harshly on the table.</p><p>"More tea dear?" She faked a smile.</p><p>I should've known it. The tea was a trap. I felt a burning sensation in my throat. She wasn't allowed to give physical punishment in detention. What the hell was wrong with her?</p><p>"What did you put in the tea?" I yelled.</p><p>"Oh, you don't like it. Off you go then."</p><p>She didn't give me any clue about the tea. I wanted to fight her if only my throat wasn't hurting so much. I left her office in hurry, the burn was killing me to the point that tears almost fell out of my eyes. I would make sure she lost her job after this!</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>I turned around to see Draco with Vincent and Greg behind him.</p><p>"What's wrong with your eyes? Did someone hurt you? Who is it?" He asked in worry before pulling me into his hug. Not to be ungrateful or anything, but a hug wasn't the one that I needed right now. I needed some water.</p><p>"I need to drink some water."</p><p>Without anymore question, Draco brought me to the Hogwarts' kitchen when we could've just gone somewhere else for the water. He made quite a scene, shouting to the elves to bring me some water immediately. Vincent and Greg were also being yelled at by my angry boyfriend. I wanted to laugh so bad but my bloody throat prohibited me from doing so.</p><p>"Merlin's beard! I just need some water for my burning throat!" I screamed causing everyone to stop what they were doing.</p><p>Draco tried to comfort me until an elf was brave enough to offer me a goblet filled with cold water. It only helped temporarily. My throat was back on fire and I couldn't hold myself not to cry anymore. Everyone was confused and Draco finally had this idea to take me to the hospital wing.</p><p>People gave me weird stares when I walked through the corridors with Draco and the boys. What was so amusing to stare at? Hadn't they seen a girl with puffy eyes before? Draco noticed how uncomfortable it was for me to receive such stares, so he yelled at them. He squeezed my hand to assure me that everything would be okay even when he had no clue what was going on with me.</p><p>"I can't do anything for it. You need to wait for it to go away," Madam Pomfrey said. What kind of advice was that? How was I going to be able to cope with the pain?</p><p>"Y/N, who did this to you?" Draco asked in a rage.</p><p>"Bloody Umbridge," I muttered.</p><p>"She wouldn't do that, she is a teacher," Madam Pomfrey claimed in shock. I looked away shortly cause I saw no point in arguing about this matter with her. She would never believe me anyway.</p><p>We skipped some classes to snuggle in my private room. My throat was still burning. I wondered if hell existed, would the heat feel like my burning throat? I wouldn't be able to survive a day in there for sure.</p><p>Dinner was worse. I couldn't eat anything cause each time I tried to swallow something, it felt like thousands of knife stabbed my throat at once. That only left the water as my new diet.</p><p>Draco was worried sick about everything that happened to me. I could sense him panicking, but as usual, he tried to hide the emotion that he considered as a weakness in front of everyone. He always tried to act tough and all, yet I knew he was just a sweet boy of mine. Maybe this happened because of the lack of parents' love.</p><p>Draco hummed a song to comfort me and for some unknown reason, it actually helped. The effect of the tea was starting to fade away now. I was still curious about what Umbridge put inside the tea and I already told Draco about it. It was only a matter of time for me to write a dismissal request for Umbridge to my parents.</p><p>Just wait and see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 45| Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Well, I got another detention from Umbridge for calling her a bitch in class. She always tried to find a way to separate me from Draco. I got it that she hated me, but how was that related to Draco? It looked like she was trying to pair him up with Pansy when he was clearly in a relationship with me. The whole school knew about it and she even caught him kissing me once. What was her problem for real?</p><p>To my surprise, Harry was also in detention tonight. I heard he had got into this detention every evening since our first lesson with the cat enthusiast. However, I didn't expect to serve detention with him. Were we going to just have some tea then?</p><p>"Y/N you have to go while you can," he whispered.</p><p>"Relax Harry, it's just detention. I'll just have my throat being burnt again. Anyway, my parents will request dismissal for her," I smiled.</p><p>The door was opened and Umbridge wandered in quickly. She had her wicked smile plastered on her face. Just wait until she begged for me to take down the dismissal request. I couldn't wait for it to come.</p><p>"Well, young Miss Richards. Sorry about the tea, we aren't having any today. In exchange, I just want you to write with this quill," she said, handing me a quill. Wow, I was surprised. Was she finally being respectful towards me?</p><p>"Please don't do it to her too, she's just a girl," Harry pleaded. Strange, why would he do that? We were just going to write some sentences.</p><p>"I want you to write, 'I will watch my words' until I tell you to stop," she ordered, ignoring Harry completely.</p><p>Harry looked at me, his eyes full of pity. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, I mean we were really just going to write down some sentences. What was the worst that could happen? Umbridge slapped my hand to make me write immediately. Impatient bitch. Ah, I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so I better got this done quickly.</p><p>"Ah!" I jolted in pain just when I almost finished writing the word <em>I</em>. I saw some blood dripping from my left hand. How? No one hurt me. I turned to see Harry hissing in pain while writing with the quill. It was the quill, wasn't it?</p><p>I threw my quill to Umbridge instantly. This was even worse than the tea, she made it very clear that she wanted to hurt me physically. "You call this punishment? More like torture to me. This is against the law!"</p><p>"Don't talk about breaking the law with me when your parents bribed the school to give you a private room!" She yelled, swishing her wand to make me sit and continue writing.</p><p>She used magic to torture me and Harry. We couldn't escape this, I should've listened to Harry earlier. The room was filled with my screams and a little bit hissing from Harry. How could he not be screaming in pain? I was sure enough that she cast a soundproofing spell for this room because everyone with good hearing would've come and got us by now if she didn't.</p><p>"Enough for today, I'll see you tomorrow at the exact same time. Tell anyone about this and they will get the same punishment as you two," she threatened before we left the room.</p><p>I couldn't stop sobbing even when Harry had tried so hard to comfort me. How would I survive this every day? I wanted to tell Draco and had him comfort me instead but that would make him get into the same trouble as me. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. I guessed the only hope was my parents, they would make the ministry fire her and I could be free at last.</p><p>Harry waited for me to calm down and I thanked him for doing that. I went straight back to the Slytherin dorm, passing the common room to go to my private room. Draco was already there, sitting on the couch with my romance novel in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"Whoa...Y/N. Do you want me to act like the guy in this book?" He mumbled.</p><p>"Don't touch my books," I said, snatching the novel from his hand and put it back on the shelf.</p><p>"Did she give you the tea again? Your eyes are red, is it that bad?" He asked, approaching me to touch my face.</p><p>I wanted to cry and tell him about my hand so bad. But it would make things became suspicious and he would try digging some information from me right away. I would never let that happen.</p><p>"Can I get a hug?" I muttered.</p><p>"Of course, love," he hugged me right away, not questioning anything. I wished he was the one who comforted me earlier, not Harry.</p><p>"You must be happy to get the soft me as your boyfriend, just like the guy in that book," he chuckled.</p><p>"I don't mind getting the grumpy you either. As long as it's you, I'll be fine."</p><p>"Okay, stop saying sweet things. How's detention anyway?"</p><p>I told him that I would be serving detention in the evening on a daily basis. He was mad at Umbridge. He thought I did nothing big to make me have detention every day which was true. However, I assured him that everything was going to go back to normal once a dismissal letter arrived for her. It wouldn't take long, I had to survive for a few more days...or possibly, weeks cause dad got busier these days.</p><p>•••</p><p>It had been a few days and the cuts on my left hand were starting to get harder to cover. I didn't really talk to anyone for the past few days cause I knew I wasn't the best at hiding something from anyone, especially Draco. I figured it was the best to shut my mouth to prevent leaking any type of information regarding my detention.</p><p>Umbridge was appointed to be a high inquisitor for Hogwarts by the ministry of magic. She basically had the right to inspect all the teachers and proceed to request for dismissal too. The ministry was going nut, she should be the one who got inspected and fired! I thought my parents were trying to get her dismissed. Well, maybe they needed more time.</p><p>"Miss Richards," Snape called while I was walking with Draco to DADA.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," he informed. "Urgent matter."</p><p>I glanced at Draco for a second. That old man never called for me before. Right, maybe it was time for Umbridge to get her arse kicked out of this school. Draco accompanied me to follow Snape to Dumbledore's office. I couldn't hide my excitement to finally hear that she was fired. She just got a high position and was going to be jobless now. How interesting.</p><p>"Only Miss Richards can get in," Snape stated when Draco was about to step in with me. He rolled his eyes at Snape, but Snape ignored him.</p><p>I had never been to Dumbledore's office before. Anyone could tell that the person who stayed here was an old man just by wandering around a bit. The room somehow gave an old man aura.</p><p>"Miss Richards," Dumbledore called.</p><p>"This might be a–"</p><p>"Oh, cut the crap. Does the ministry finally fire her?" I interrupted.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Snape was long gone and it was only me left, waiting for her. She came back from the old man's office with tears on her face. Something was definitely wrong, she stared at me blankly before she fell to the ground. Luckily, I was able to catch her just in time.</p><p>"Draco," she muttered, sadness could be heard in her voice.</p><p>"What did he do to you?" I asked through my gritted teeth.</p><p>She didn't reply and hugged me instead, sobbing in my arms. I didn't know what happened but I tried my best to soothe her. She cried harder than when she saw Diggory's dead body. She cried harder than when Umbridge gave her the tea. It hurt me to the bone seeing her cry without having any clue what made her be like this. It stung to my heart. I hated seeing her like this. No one should dare to make her shed even a tear when I tried so hard to make her happy.</p><p>"It's all right Y/N. I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>"Draco," she cried.</p><p>No. I didn't want to hear her saying my name in a sad tone. She should always be in joy whenever she called my name.</p><p>"My parents are dead Draco. They bloody murdered my parents."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 46| The Richards Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The school granted me a 2-week leave to plan for my parents' funeral. Draco insisted to come with me for the whole 2 weeks but I stopped him. In the end, he got me to let him accompany me for the last week of my leave. Everyone at school knew about my parents' death. They give me the pity stares. I didn't want their pity, who did they think they were to pity me? Anyway, Umbridge stopped my detention temporarily to show her fake sympathy. How I wished her dismissal letter arrived sooner before my parents got murdered.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about your parents Y/N," Hermione said, giving me a friendly hug.</p><p>"Sorry we can't go to the funeral, but my parents will be there. They'll be more than happy to stay with you for a while Y/N," Ron smiled. He was probably the sweetest guy after Draco, to me.</p><p>"Thank you but I'll be fine, really."</p><p>"I know how it feels Y/N, you can always talk to me," Harry consoled. I saw his gesture that wanted to hug me but Draco was here with me, glaring at him. I just smiled at Harry as a reply.</p><p>Vincent, Greg and Blaise were also there to send me off. Too extra, to be honest. It wasn't like I was going forever...or was I?</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you," Draco said before pressing his lips on mine for a goodbye kiss.</p><p>"You'll see me in a week, Draco."</p><p>I bid goodbye to everyone and got on the empty train by myself. Felt like the train was a private one made for me, not even the sweets lady was here. I had the whole train for me and that would be good to ease my mind a bit.</p><p>I couldn't really have a peaceful year, could I? Every time I went back to Hogwarts, things happened and it got worse each year. Maybe if I went to Ilvermorny this year, my parents would still be alive. Maybe if I didn't ask them to request dismissal for Umbridge, none of this would happen.</p><p>Dumbledore told me that You-Know-Who and his followers, the Death Eaters, were the biggest suspects behind my parents' death. He told me to keep it by myself for now cause this statement could get me killed in a matter of second as the ministry still thought it was all fake news. Most people didn't believe that You-Know-Who was coming back, all thanks to Daily Prophet.</p><p>•••</p><p>A week passed faster than I thought. I spent the week reading and signing some legal documents that had to be done before the funeral. I would have some people come to inform me about my parents' last will tomorrow. My cousins' family came to stay with me in the manor since day 3. Not that I was ungrateful or anything, I still disliked my cousins. Their presence here was nothing but rubbish.</p><p>Lucky for me, Draco was coming to stay with me for the last week of my leave here. The funeral was planned to be held on Saturday and I was going back to Hogwarts the next day. Frankly, I didn't feel like going.</p><p>"Oh my God! Y/N! The blond guy is really here!" Aria yelled excitedly. How could she be that excited in this very situation?</p><p>I walked to the lobby in hurry to see him. The only person that would make everything felt better even when the world was in chaos. I had missed him all week. Pretty sure I would hug him right away if only Aria wasn't there checking him out even though she knew her cousin was dating him. She just gave me another reason to dislike her even more.</p><p>"Y/N," he called. His warmest smile formed as soon as he saw me coming closer.</p><p>He walked away from Aria and hugged me immediately. The moment he wrapped his arms around me, I knew I was home and safe. This manor wasn't my home anymore, he was. He always had been.</p><p>"I missed you," he whispered in his low voice that I had always liked. Now I felt guilty. How could I end this without hurting him? I shouldn't have let him come.</p><p>"You'll be surprised that I missed you too," I chuckled lightly.</p><p>I could saw Aria's shocked face from the corner of my eyes. I smirked, knowing that Aria would make another Pansy out of herself. I gave a light peck on Draco's cheek to see her reaction. That was right, he was mine...at least for now.</p><p>I pulled Draco to my room. Of course, he would be staying in my room for his stay, no need to ask him about it. The house-elves would take care of his belongings. I would just need to spend the week with him with no disturbance and finish everything without a trace. Seemed easy, right?</p><p>"Y/N listen, I know it isn't the right time to tell you this but Dumbledore has appointed me as a prefect of Slytherin with Parkin–"</p><p>"So you're with Pansy now?" I asked.</p><p>"Kill me if that happens. I protested and used my power to change that. I want my girlfriend to be my partner in everything," he explained.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that," I sighed.</p><p>"And let you be mad at me for the rest of the school year? I'd rather not," he laughed. He didn't get what I was trying to imply.</p><p>"Well, whatever happened, happened."</p><p>"Are you mad?" He asked being confused and I shook my head. He would be the one who was going to be mad at me.</p><p>"Y/N, you know that I'm always with you, right? Are you mad?" He asked again and I was about to shake my head again when he cupped my face. "No, look at me Y/N."</p><p>Fortunately, someone knocked on the door before I could say anything. I must've spilt the truth if we ever managed to lock our eyes to each other earlier. He rolled his eyes in disappointment and I just chuckled seeing his act.</p><p>"One moment!" I yelled and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips, leaving him speechless for a moment before a smirk formed up. Let's get him happy first.</p><p>I opened the door to see Auntie Margot with Aria looking so pissed in front of me. If it wasn't another drama we had here.</p><p>"You can't have a boy to stay in the same room as you," Auntie Margot stated.</p><p>"We always sleep in the same room, what about it?" Draco scoffed.</p><p>"You're a boy and she's a girl. That's the problem," she argued. Aria must've brainwashed her mom. I still remembered how Auntie Margot let Aria sneak a boy into her house last holiday.</p><p>"If you're worried about her getting pregnant, she won't. Even if she did, I'd be glad to take the responsibility," Draco debated. How could this conversation shift to this subject? I gave him a look of disbelief and a little disapproval. We had never done anything like that before and now he acted like we did.</p><p>"You what? Why are you dating this obnoxious boy Y/N? Your parents would be so disappointed if they heard about this," Auntie Margot yelled at me and Draco. Who did she think she was? Yelling at me and bringing up my dead parents at the same time. Outrageous.</p><p>"They loved him. I don't care what you think of him but my parents loved him surely. Don't act like you're being my new adoptive parent, you're not a Richards and this isn't your house where you can yell anytime you want. And honestly, I've never liked your family but I tried my best not to show it for the sake of my parents. Now that they are gone, I don't see any point to play pretend anymore. Please, know your place, Auntie Margot," I finally admitted it.</p><p>The mother and daughter's jaw dropped shortly. Draco smirked and placed his hand around my waist casually. I knew it was rude to say that to my relatives but they needed to realise that I was the one in control, not them. Even with my parents' death, I was still the only person left to inherit the family title and everything left from them.</p><p>I closed the door, not caring if they still stood there speechless. I just wanted to take a little nap and hoped that it was only a dream, a bad dream in which I happened to have my parents dead.</p><p>"That's hot," Draco whispered as he slipped into bed, lying beside me with his hands playing with my hair.</p><p>"Mind your dirty thoughts Draco," I protested.</p><p>"But you like it."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"We'll see about that Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 47| Self Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco had been helping me sorting some newly arrived documents from the ministry. Some people from the ministry also visited a few days ago to announce my parents' last will. They handed me a piece of a letter written by my mom on the day she was murdered. I was too afraid to open it, knowing that I would definitely break down in tears again and that would just hurt Draco. At least I wanted to make him happy before I left.</p><p>Today was the funeral. Draco stayed with me the whole time. A lot of people came, a lot of new faces that I had never seen before suddenly showed up one by one. Almost everyone said the same thing to me, "I'm sorry for your loss, I hope everything is going to be all right soon."</p><p>What a crap.</p><p>How the hell would things be all right when my parents were really gone? People who told me that surely didn't know how it felt when they lost their beloved people in a sudden tragedy without any clear context.</p><p>Ron was right, his parents were coming here and luckily they didn't say the same thing like anybody else to me. Draco's mom hugged me as soon as she saw me looking all sad. Well, not that sad, I tried to act tough today to the point that not even a drop of tears could escape my eyes.</p><p>"We can extend your leave if you want," she suggested.</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, but I'm leaving tomorrow," I rejected politely.</p><p>•••</p><p>Jayden, my other cousin who was also Aria's brother, almost hit me after the funeral was over. We were already back at my manor when his mom and sister decided to tell him about what I said to them on the first day of Draco's stay. Draco took the hit for me instead but Jayden didn't stop there and that made the situation even worse. Draco had anything but patience, he fought back causing Jayden to stumble backwards.</p><p>"Don't even try to lay your nasty fingers on my girl or me," Draco snapped, pointing his wand at Jayden who was whining in pain after getting several punches from my daring boyfriend.</p><p>"When will these vile people leave the manor Y/N?" He asked full of anger.</p><p>"Today."</p><p>"Good," he sneered, grabbing my left hand to follow him. For a moment I almost forgot that the same left hand was the hand which had been carved by Umbridge's quill. It didn't hurt that bad now as it was finally healing during the weeks.</p><p>Holding a funeral was tiring. Thank Lord, I had Draco to help around without even asking him to do anything. He did everything of his own will. I was starting to get sceptical about my decision after what happened downstairs in the lobby earlier. He was being the perfect boyfriend which made me feel more guilty for what I was going to do. However, after a lot of thinking, I decided to stick with my original plan. I only had to make him happy with me for now.</p><p>"Ah! I wanna cut his hand off," he groaned, throwing himself on the bed before ruffling his pretty platinum-blond hair.</p><p>"You're being extra," I mumbled while fixing his hair.</p><p>"He tried to hurt you Y/N."</p><p>"But he didn't right?" I smiled faintly.</p><p>I looked straight into his mesmerising silver-grey eyes. Should I obliviate him for the better? But I wanted him to remember me. I felt sorry for him but that wouldn't change anything. The more I thought about this, more doubts were formed inside of me. He just had to be happy while I was here with him and that was it. Everything would come back to normal for him.</p><p>I leaned in for a kiss of a sudden. He was probably confused about everything right now, but he kissed back anyway. Would this make him happy enough?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Y/N had been acting off since I arrived at her manor. She was being out of her character. Was this the side effect of having her parents dead? I wasn't complaining though, sometimes I liked her being a little aggressive.</p><p>"You're being bold," I smirked when she pulled away.</p><p>"Kiss me Draco," she ordered. Now, this just got weirder. But who cared? If she said so then be it.</p><p>I pinned her to the bed, allowing me to have full control of her. I started giving her light kisses from her collarbone up to her jaw. She closed her eyes, enjoying each time my lips touched her silk-soft skin. She ran her fingers through my hair as my lips smashed onto her. I didn't even have to ask for permission to enter my tongue into her mouth anymore. It was better than the one we had in our bedroom. This was way sensual and a little more intimate.</p><p>I broke the kiss to trail more light kisses around the crook of her neck. She liked it when I did that to her. And of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to left some love bites here and there to leave some traces of me on her. I was trying so hard to hold myself in this heat when she suddenly let out a low moan, calling my name.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I felt like I wouldn't be able to hold myself anymore. I meant, how could I when she called me in such a seducing voice. I had two choices at the time, to stop or go on. We both absolutely wanted this to happen so bad yet a faint voice told me that this was far too early for that. Y/N never liked to rush things if it wasn't urgent. Was it an urgent matter?</p><p>"No...," I whispered.</p><p>"Why would you stop?" She asked with a look that I had never seen before. She desperately wanted that to happen. I shook off my head to clear all the dirty thoughts I was having just by staring at her face.</p><p>"You're not ready Y/N. We aren't doing it now," I sighed in force.</p><p>It wasn't her, it was me or maybe it was the both of us. I wasn't ready to let the beast inside of me took over even though I was dying to hear her moaning my name again. And she was clearly not ready for something like this. Definitely not now when we just came back from her parents' funeral.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"Let me just kiss you one more time and we're going to just sleep right after," I said before snogging her for the last time. I pulled away sooner than I wanted because kissing her just making me want to do it even more. Damn, what was I thinking when I said I wouldn't mind waiting for another year to do it with her.</p><p>We locked our eyes for a moment. Silence embraced the atmosphere and dirty thoughts filled my head right away. It wouldn't hurt to kiss her once again right? Should I do it? At least I had to get one last kiss to make up for what we couldn't do.</p><p>"May I? Just one more."</p><p>She chuckled before nodding and we had the sweetest kiss ever that time. It lasted longer than the previous one. If only we could do this all day without my perverted thoughts intervening in my mind each time our tongue met each other.</p><p>"I think I'm going to take a shower," she blurted causing me to come back to my sense.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be good," I replied, trying my best not to stutter. This girl really unlocked everything I had never expected to have in me.</p><p>"Are you happy just by this?" She asked out of the blue.</p><p>"I'm always happy with you Y/N."</p><p>"You know, it's not that I don't want to do it with you. Trust me I'd kill to be able to make love to you, Y/N. But this isn't the right time, you aren't ready. You don't want this right now. Moreover, we just got back from your parents' funeral," I explained slowly so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.</p><p>"Okay then," she replied with no significant expression and went to the bathroom shortly.</p><p>Just one more second of staring at her eyes and I would completely lose control anytime. What a tough day to be a male.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 48| Stupidity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!TRIGGER WARNING!!<br/>-This chapter might be a little disturbing to some people. I assume you guys know what's going to happen. So you can skip if you aren't comfortable with it-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>It was my turn to take a shower. Water flowed down through my hair. I had been in the shower for approximately 30 minutes, just to clear my mind off. I couldn't face Y/N with this kind of thoughts that kept popping up inside my head. The bathroom still smelled like her even when I had sprayed my cologne all over the room to keep me distracted. This wasn't good.</p><p>My thoughts shifted back to her facial expression earlier. Damn it, why did she have to show me that look? She could've given me her poker face instead and maybe I wouldn't be having a problem trying to suppress this desire to touch her.</p><p>"Draco, how long are you gonna stay in there?" She yelled from the bedroom. She had completely forgotten what just happened between us. How could she be so calm about this?</p><p>"Give me a minute."</p><p>I turned off the shower and dried myself a little. I spotted the bathrobe she gave me on my birthday this year and decided to wear it right away before opening the door. She was there, standing with her arms crossed. Her gaze turned to my wet hair, I didn't have the time to dry it properly.</p><p>"You wanna go inside?" I asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Uh...no, by the way, you're wearing the bathrobe I gifted you," she chattered.</p><p>"I knew you want to see me in a bathrobe," I joked and her face turned red instantly. Strange, we were literally doing something way over this teasing stuff earlier but her face didn't flutter as red as it was now.</p><p>"I didn't choose the gift," she claimed.</p><p>"Sure princess, let's go to sleep. Isn't it late already?"</p><p>"Are you gonna sleep in a bathrobe?" She asked in surprise.</p><p>"Would you prefer to have me not wearing anything then?"</p><p>She blushed even more. Now, this wasn't strange at all. This was how my Y/N would react every time I teased her. She was a pure girl and that made me wonder what had gotten into her earlier.</p><p>"Never mind!" She yelled in embarrassment and stomped her feet while walking to the bed. She had finally gone back to her usual self, my adorable Y/N.</p><p>We talked about some random things, mostly about her American relatives who had just left the manor. She tried bringing up about the snogging session we had earlier and asked me, like a hundred times, if I was happy with just that. What was with this sudden question? Wasn't the answer obvious? I had never been unhappy when I was with her.</p><p>Luckily, I had managed to suppress my uncontrollable desire to touch her, for now. She suddenly snuggled up to me. Her head was on my chest and I could instantly smell her vanilla rose shampoo from her hair. Just like how she liked the smell of my cologne on me, her hair attracted me the same way. It had become her authentic scent to me. Although some girls tried to use the same shampoo as her to get me attracted to them, I still couldn't picture anyone else when I smell this scent. Only Y/N.</p><p>"Will you hum a song for me?"</p><p>I hummed immediately without saying a word. I could see her warm smile slowly formed while I was stroking her hair. She drifted away to sleep after only a minute or two passed, such a sleepyhead.</p><p>Hours passed, it was probably 3 am right now. I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. First, because I still couldn't stop imagining things that could've happened if I didn't try to stop myself earlier. And secondly, because Y/N was having a nightmare and sometimes she called my name in her sleep. As a boyfriend, I couldn't just ignore that. I tried calming her down by saying, "It's all right, I'm still here." I would protect her from anything harmful.</p><p>Her eyes opened out of a sudden causing me to surprised a bit. However, I managed to pretend like I was sleeping so she wouldn't have to feel sorry about me not being able to sleep because of her nightmare. I could feel she moved her head away from my chest and she was probably sitting straight up right now. Her breath was unsteady and I could sense that she was struggling to fix that. I wanted to end this fake sleeping act and hug her instead, yet before I could do that she pecked my cheek.</p><p>"I love you Draco."</p><p>The bed made a creaking sound, indicating that she was about to leave. I grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I asked in a fake raspy voice to add up to my act.</p><p>"Uh...just the bathroom," she replied nervously.</p><p>She was clearly hiding something from me. She did this before when she was trying to hide her fight with those stupid Gryffindors. Somehow this time, it seemed to be something way serious and I hated that I had no clue about what it was. She had this uneasy look on her face before I let go of her hand. What did I miss?</p><p>Times passed, she had been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes. Something was definitely wrong, I could sense it. I couldn't just stay here lying in bed, constantly worrying about what could've taken her so long in there.</p><p>"Babe, is everything all right?" I asked while knocking on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Yeah...j–just go to sleep, will you?" She replied in a stutter and a sniff at the end. Was she crying in there?</p><p>"I need to use the bathroom," I lied.</p><p>"There's a bathroom outside."</p><p>"No, let me in Y/N."</p><p>"Go somewhere else please," she cried. I clenched my jaw, she was definitely crying. Was her nightmare that scary? I tried to open the door but it was locked and a rush of anxiety started bursting up to my whole body. What the hell was she doing in there?</p><p>"<em>Alohomora.</em>"</p><p>The door was unlocked and I pushed through it instantly. Y/N was nowhere to be spotted near the basin. Must've been in the bathtub room.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>She was standing in the bathtub with her wand pointed at her neck. The neck that I just kissed dearly a few hours ago. She gave me an apologetic look while trying to hold her sobs. Just when I thought everything had nearly come back to normal, the worst came to happen right in front of my eyes.</p><p>"You shouldn't have seen this Draco," she cried. "You should've gone to sleep with a happy memory!"</p><p>"Y/N don't do this, I know things are not–"</p><p>"You know nothing about this."</p><p>"Darling please," I begged. My head was about to explode from anger and frustration. I felt hot tears started to form up in my eyes but I wouldn't let it fall, I must not worsen the situation by crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry Draco," she whispered an apology with a fake smile. "<em>Ava–</em>"</p><p>
  <em>No. Just don't.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus!</em>"</p><p>I managed to disarm her and by that, I rushed closer to her in rage. For the very first time ever, I had the urge to snap at her again because of how stupid her decision was. This was not a solution. She had me, why would she ever want to do that? Was I not enough to make her gain herself back?</p><p>"What the hell? How does your brain work Y/N? None of this would make anything better, you're hurting me! You say you love me!" I snapped while gripping her shoulder tightly. I knew she was frightened but I had to do this or I would lose her.</p><p>"Draco, you will never understand," she muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Try me Y/N! I want to understand but you keep pushing me away. You're the one who doesn't want me to understand!" I yelled in frustration.</p><p>"Don't you love me Y/N? What am I to you really?" I tried to sound calmer, I really tried but it just came out as a snap instead. She didn't respond. Was it all a lie then? Did she just play with my feeling? My heart felt like it was torn apart. It pained me to see her being like this. All depressed even when she clearly had me to be her top support system.</p><p>"Don't you love–"</p><p>"I do! I love you so much and I hate myself for hurting you but it is what it is Draco. What's the point of living a hell life when the purpose of your presence are gone forever? I live for my parents and they're bloody dead!" She yelled in frustration.</p><p>Honestly, that's the dumbest statement I had ever heard, all my life. Who the hell live for their parents? She needed to put more worth on herself.</p><p>"I love you Draco, I really do," she muttered.</p><p>Silence embraced the tension. If she loved me, she would never think about doing this.</p><p>"Then live for me."</p><p>She looked up at me in confusion.</p><p>"Don't do anything stupid and live for me. Be my Y/N, be happy with me. I'm sure you can get through this. Just live for me Y/N," I softened my voice and also my gaze before wrapping my arms around her small fragile figure.</p><p>She started crying again in my arms. I hugged her tighter while caressing her hair to help to console her. I just wished that my cheerful girl would come back soon. I hated everything in this whole situation. If only I could turn back time, I would've made sure no one murdered her bloody parents so she wouldn't be in such a gloomy state.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she wept. "I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Everything is going to be all right Y/N. I love you and I won't let something like this happen again," I soothed her even when I, myself, had almost teared up from all this crazy shit.</p><p>"So please, I'm begging you, don't do this to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 49| Evil Cat Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>So my plan failed for good and I just created a new problem for Draco. He was constantly having an anxiety attack every time I was out of his sight, even for only a minute. That night, he made me promise that I would try living my life and get myself back, at least for him. Even so, nothing helped with his anxiety attack. This made me felt more guilty than when I tried to leave all of this. My existence just brought bad things to people whom I loved.</p><p>He took my wand with him and only allowed me to have it when the class required me to. He told me that he would fully give it back to me once I was emotionally stable which was ridiculous. However since I felt guilty, I let him do that. I realised that my decision that night was the most stupid idea ever. Draco had a point, taking my own life would never solve any problem.</p><p>None of us dared to bring up the incident that night ever again. Even though the situation was hard for me right now, I would try turning things back to normal, for him. Actually, that would be easy because I knew I have someone to support me all the time now.</p><p>"I'm gonna find the murderers and I'll torture them until they beg for me to stop before I finally cut them into pieces and throw their flesh to the forbidden forest," I hissed.</p><p>"Cutting them into pieces? I say that's a little too much," Draco blurted from beside me.</p><p>"They killed my parents. They deserve it."</p><p>He stayed in silence. His hands stopped whatever they were doing to my hair. I turned to see him, his eyebrows were wrinkled but then softened as our eyes met. What was he thinking?</p><p>"Anyway, I've been wanting to tell you this. Thank you for waiting for me," I spoke as I planted a kiss on his right cheek.</p><p>"Thank you for always being there for me no matter what the situation is," and a kiss to his left cheek.</p><p>"Thank you for giving me a reason to continue liv–"</p><p>His soft warm lips met mine in a swift. A tingling sensation filled my stomach in a matter of second. How could I ever think to end all this out and leave this guy before? I should've known that he was the only one I would live for. Maybe I was born for him.</p><p>"Thank you for being my Y/N," he smiled.</p><p>This should be easy.</p><p>•••</p><p>Umbridge made me go to detention again. Harry had finished his detention somewhere during the weeks I was gone. I just had to bear with it for a few more days, I hoped. With my parents gone, this woman thought that I would have no power anymore and my last name would be completely useless. She was being crueller than ever. I couldn't even think about how much blood I had lost during all these detention sessions with her.</p><p>"You can go now."</p><p>I was walking through the corridors to go back to the Slytherin common room but I decided to go to the prefects' bathroom first. Too bad my private room didn't come with a private bathroom too. Blood dripping from my left hand probably had made a path of me walking. I had no one to tell about this anymore. My parents were dead and I couldn't let Draco get in trouble by knowing this.</p><p>Someone tapped on my shoulder while I was trying to clean up the bloodstains on my robe.</p><p>"Oh, hi Hermione."</p><p>"Let me see. Harry told me about it," she said, pulling my left hand gently. I didn't know what was wrong with Harry, he could get Hermione in trouble.</p><p>"It's okay, really. Just some scratches," I faked a laugh.</p><p>"I know you don't want anyone to get in trouble for you but this is different Y/N, you should at least talk to me."</p><p>I didn't reply and just gave her an apologetic smile and continued washing off the blood in my hand.</p><p>"Thanks for your concern Hermione, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this. Especially Draco."</p><p>"He doesn't know? He is your boyfriend Y/N, you shouldn't be hiding something this serious from him. He can help you get the woman out of this school," she yelled.</p><p>"I decide what happens between me and him. See you tomorrow."</p><p>I walked away from her, not minding my blood-stained robe that hadn't been cleaned yet. Screw it, I would just have to distract Draco's attention from me for a second and it would be fine.</p><p>•••</p><p>A few weeks passed and Draco had given me back my wand yet his anxiety attack stayed the same. He hated me going anywhere without him, including to Umbridge's detention and especially when I had to go to the bathroom. And yes, the mad cat lady was still obsessed with carving words to my skin although she decreased the amount of detention from each night to 2 nights per week. I lost track of how many times I had been serving her detention.</p><p>Becoming a prefect was draining my energy a lot faster. Draco was enjoying this, or maybe just the attention he got from this, so I tried to accept it the way it is. Sometimes Umbridge made a sarcastic insult about me being a prefect even when I still had to go to her detention. For the sake of my joyful boyfriend, I was willing to suppress the urge to kill her each time she left a nasty comment about me.</p><p>Yesterday, I finally opened the last letter from my mom. Honestly, it was more like gibberish than a letter. But some sentences caught my attention.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry that we have to go this early. Don't grieve too much, be happy with him.</em>
</p><p>She knew that they would get killed that day. I broke down in tears when I read that and luckily, Draco was there to comfort me. Thank Lord, Draco stopped me that night. I still had the chance to fulfil my parents' last wish, to be happy with him. They meant Draco, right?</p><p>Sometimes I still cried over the fact that they were really gone but again, I was lucky to have Draco by my side all the time.</p><p>"Do you remember telling me about the new year fireworks in Paris?" He asked while we were cuddling after I cried my eyes out. I knew I was being a crybaby. But how could I not?</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"Do you wanna see it with me?"</p><p>"Draco you don't have to–"</p><p>"We need a holiday Y/N, to refresh our mind. I can ask my father to request an extension for our new year holiday. Will you come with me?"</p><p>"Uh...sure," I hesitated a bit before agreeing.</p><p>•••</p><p>I didn't really talk much to literally anyone, especially the trio since my parents' death. They all knew about what Umbridge did in detention, all thanks to Mr Potter who claimed that they discovered it by accident. I would say I didn't believe it at all. He could've tried to hide it better, I mean he was the chosen one after all. If I could do it, he would be able to do better.</p><p>"Can I see your hand?" Hermione asked the same question each time we met in the prefects' bathroom when no one was around.</p><p>"I'm fine. It isn't like I am dying just because I lose some blood Hermione," I sighed.</p><p>"That can happen," she stated as she forcefully grabbed my left wrist. I flinched in pain when she accidentally touched the open-cut on my left hand.</p><p>"Sorry, but this is very bad Y/N, and you still haven't told Malfoy? How can you hide this all this time?"</p><p>"Magic, duh," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you heal it using magic then? Do you want me to do it?" She offered sincerely.</p><p>"She would make it worse if it was healed. Trust me I've tried everything with my current power at school to stop this by myself, Hermione."</p><p>"You're not using your boyfriend's power," she protested.</p><p>"I'm not with him for his power! We simply love each other. Why do you keep bringing him into this?" I questioned a little bit mad.</p><p>"Right, say that to the others. People think that both of you date each other for power."</p><p>"Those are dumb people but you aren't one of them. Please stop bringing this up from now on, I have to go."</p><p>Draco waited for me outside the bathroom for privacy reason. I hoped he didn't hear anything between me and Hermione. His eyes glittered up and the corner of his mouth instantly lifted as soon as he saw me. How could someone as flawless as him fall for me who was nothing but a boring individual with no social skills?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 50| Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>People gathered in the Quidditch stands to watch the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Most people had found their favourite spot to watch the game while I was inside the Quidditch changing rooms. Draco was still the seeker of Slytherin and after witnessing too much of fatal accidents caused by Quidditch, his role in the game worried me so much.</p><p>"I'm gonna be okay, really. It isn't my first match," he giggled.</p><p>"It isn't funny, don't giggle around," I protested.</p><p>"All right ma'am," he said before he kissed my forehead. "Don't you want to find the perfect spot to see me?"</p><p>"I really wish Quidditch was banned forever," I said before leaving the changing rooms.</p><p>I passed by Harry and Ron on my way out. Right, today was Ron's first match as the keeper of Gryffindor. Harry asked if I would be cheering for them today. Was he joking? Draco was obviously playing in the game too. Why would I cheer for the other's team when my boyfriend was playing? Moreover, it was also Vincent and Greg's first game as the new Slytherin's beaters. I would definitely cheer for Slytherin today.</p><p>I wandered into the stands and luckily, Blaise had saved me a spot in the front row. It was one of the best spots to watch the match. However, there was one thing I didn't like about it. He saved me a place beside Pansy and the ones who were standing behind me were the Greengrass girls. I still remember how their mom treated me in her manor. 3 enemies at once, how tiring.</p><p>The match started as soon as Madam Hooch throw the bludger in the air. I focused my eyes on Draco who stole some glances at me sometimes during the match. He shouldn't be looking at me. It could put him in danger, yet he still did it anyway. He also flew close to me just to wink a few times before he could spot the snitch.</p><p>"Draco don't be a fool!" I yelled, not liking how he confidently played around in the air just to show off.</p><p>"You should be saying that to Weasel-bee darling," he winked for the last time before flying away in a dash to catch the snitch. Some people in Slytherin laughed and started calling Ron our king because he kept letting the Quaffle in. I could tell that Ron was upset and ashamed, and Harry was trying to console him. Slytherin made another ten points easily and my boyfriend was mocking Ron in the air.</p><p>A moment later we could see Draco and Harry raced at a speed of light, trying to catch the snitch. That tiny thing always caused problems to either both of them and I just wished one of them could catch it soon so I didn't have to worry too much. Blaise tried to calm me down after noticing my unsteady breath, but it didn't help anything.</p><p>I talked to Blaise saying that I was all right. I didn't know what I had missed but Harry was already falling to the ground when I set my eyes to the pitch again. I immediately pulled Blaise with me to go see Draco after I heard that Harry had caught the snitch. Draco was already standing on the ground when Blaise and I arrived. I ran to hug him, this was the first time he didn't get a scratch after he took a part in Quidditch.</p><p>"Told you I'm gonna be okay," he laughed.</p><p>He must've said something insulting to the Weasleys earlier cause George was about to attack Draco when I broke the hug. I wanted to ask him what happened but he hushed me by putting his finger on my lips.</p><p>"And his pathetic loser of a father too!" Draco yelled to the Weasleys and Harry which made him almost being charged by Fred this time. I still didn't get what was going on here. Why was he insulting Mr Weasley?</p><p>Just when I was about to ask him what was the catch again, he threw another insult to the Weasleys and also mentioned something about Harry's mom, and that was it. Harry leapt to punch Draco in the face. I gasped as Draco fell to the ground. Harry hit him again several times, followed by George doing the same to my very own boyfriend right in front of my eyes.</p><p>Fortunately, Madam Hooch was there to cast a spell separating the two Gryffindors from Draco and I rushed to him shortly. His lips were bleeding and he whimpered in pain from the punches. I was losing it already. Why did those people become so violent?</p><p>"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you two?!" I yelled, approaching the Gryffindors who crushed my boyfriend's face. Blaise tried to stop me but I glared at him and instantly, he backed away. I didn't care how many people were watching this right now, they just made my boyfriend bleed and that was it.</p><p>"Y/N, didn't you hear what he say? He insulted our parents. How would you feel when someone insults your long-gone mother? You know how it feels Y/N and you would do the same," Harry explained, trying to convince me as calmly as he could possibly be in this condition.</p><p>"You shouldn't have hit him, an eye for an eye. If he insults you with words, do it the same way back! And I wouldn't do the same violent things like this cause for Merlin's sake, I'm not the same as you Harry. You don't know how I feel about my parents' death!"</p><p>"I know how you feel!" He shouted and the crowds started to focus their attention on us.</p><p>"You bloody don't. You lost your parents when you were only one, you don't have any significant memories with them other than what other people told you, Potter. Now, what about me? I bloody lost my parents just a few months ago! I still remember each second I've spent in my life with them. You would never understand what I'm feeling," I cried, not because it was sad and all. Everything turned from their mothers into my parents when they knew I was still grieving. I was in a rage and tears were just flowing out of my eyes without me even realising.</p><p>Harry looked hurt by my words but I was stating the truth. He ought to know the difference between me and him. McGonagall came for Harry and George and she looked away from me. In fact, everyone did. Why? Because I was spatting the truth that no one dared to tell since he was the goddamn Harry Potter, he was the chosen one, the boy who bloody lived.</p><p>"Being an orphan doesn't make you special and don't bring my parents into this matter," I hissed. Draco came to pull me into his warm embrace, allowing me to cry on his chest without having to let others see my shaky state.</p><p>"Make her cry again and I'll slit your nasty throat Potter. This applies to all of you too," he sneered and took us back to our room instantly.</p><p>He sat me down on the couch and comforted me for a while before he went to take some water for me. How could Harry think that he would understand my pain? Just because we were orphans didn't make us have some kind of similar feeling. Just one more reason to add to <em>Why I Hate Quidditch</em> list. Draco came back with a goblet full of water in his hand. He handed it to me with a warm smile.</p><p>"I hate this place. I hate everyone. I want to get out of this shitty school," I growled.</p><p>"You don't hate me right?" Draco asked.</p><p>"This isn't the time for a jo–"</p><p>He shut me up using his lips. Please, we couldn't just solve everything with a kiss. I could taste the blood from the cut on his lips and that was why I pushed him away immediately. He looked confused but it didn't last long until he pulled my head closer to his again. However, I managed to stop him in time.</p><p>"You're bleeding. No kissing until it's fully healed," I stated as I rubbed his lips with my thumb.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>I stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"It's kind of my fault that you're crying your eyes out."</p><p>"Fact," I replied after placing the goblet on the table in front of us. "You shouldn't have insulted the dead, that's super rude."</p><p>"It's Harry who I'm mad at, but you're still in the wrong," I added.</p><p>He chuckled lightly. I wondered why, none of my words was funny. I was deadly serious and he bloody chuckled. Was everything a joke to him? Sometimes I just couldn't get the way he thought about things like this.</p><p>"Okay, now how do I make you happy again?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 51| Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Things had gotten a lot better for me because of Draco. I was still in a bad term with Harry and Ron, and perhaps the rest of the school. They all thought that I was blaming Harry for my parents' death but the truth was the opposite. I kind of felt bad for what I said to Harry in the Quidditch pitch. I was in a rage and couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. However, I shrugged the thoughts away cause I got bigger problems here and there.</p><p>Ever since Umbridge was appointed as a high inquisitor for Hogwarts, she had made dozens of new rules that were just complete nonsense. Even Draco was furious about one specific rule. Originally, boys and girls were forbidden to be seen as close as 6 inches which no one seemed to care cause we could literally saw people snogging in every corner of the corridor. Umbridge changed that and made it to be 8 inches minimum. The worst part was she liked people to follow her rule and now we couldn't even spot a couple walking through the corridor. How unbelievable.</p><p>She even wanted to take my private room away so I would get separated from Draco cause it obviously broke the 8 inches rule. She seemed to forget that my late parents had sponsored the school to get me a private room which means she was also living happily because of the money from my family. However, things were settled now, all thanks to Draco's dad. We still got our room and even though it was a misuse of authority, I felt good about it.</p><p>A decree about not allowing student creating any organisation without the approval of Umbridge was being announced about a month ago. It wasn't a big problem for me, I just wished that she would make a decree about banning Quidditch. Speaking of which, I heard Harry was banned for the lifetime from playing Quidditch. No clear reason as to why, but that definitely shocked the Gryffindor's team. They had always won the game because of Harry.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna see me practising?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Never been so sure, I hate Quidditch," I replied confidently while arranging the clothes in my wardrobe.</p><p>"But I want you to see me so that I won't have to worry about unexpected things," he whined, casually hugging me from behind.</p><p>"I have promised you about that Draco."</p><p>"Come on Y/N, it's just a short practice. 30 minutes only," he pleaded.</p><p>In the end, I went to the Quidditch pitch with him because he wouldn't stop hugging and whining to me. 30 minutes my ass. I had been here for approximately 2 hours, only accompanied by some sweets Draco bought for me on our latest date to Hogsmeade. What a boring day to live as a Quidditch enthusiast's girlfriend.</p><p>"It's been 2 hours! I'm going back now!" I shouted, not caring if none of the players would hear. I was done wasting my time watching people flying in the air.</p><p>On my way back to the common room, I passed by Astoria and Daphne. They kind of looked down at me at the moment. Oh, they had started to turn into their mom. Family traits surely couldn't be avoided.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" I sneered.</p><p>"I'm not," Daphne denied.</p><p>"Actually Y/N, we're looking for Draco. We knocked on your door but no one answered," Astoria spoke calmly.</p><p>"Why are you looking for him?" I questioned. "And it's Malfoy, by the way. You two are nothing to him."</p><p>"You ought not to know," Daphne scoffed.</p><p>"Well, actually I do. I'm his girlfriend and we share everything."</p><p>They stayed in silence and we were suddenly hosting a staring contest in the empty corridor. If only I could just take out those nasty eyes right here.</p><p>"Babe, why did you leave?" Draco's voice coming from behind me.</p><p>"Stop staring at my girlfriend you dimwits!" He yelled. "Damn it, do I have to keep you away from girls too now? Why you gotta be so pretty Y/N?"</p><p>"Draco, our mother wants to meet you tomorrow," Astoria blurted, bluntly calling him by his name. Dummy.</p><p>"What's this muppet calling me again Y/N?" He growled.</p><p>"She'll meet you–"</p><p>"Can't you take the hint? I'm not interested in whatever your bloody mother wants to say to me!" He snapped. "And stay away from me and my girlfriend."</p><p>We left them being dumbfounded shortly. I was just surprised that the idiot lady still had the courage to ask him to meet her. However, I couldn't stop myself from being curious about what she wanted to talk to him tomorrow. He wasn't going, obviously, and I didn't want him to go either. Perhaps it was just another afternoon tea invitation for Christmas which would be weird. Let's just keep it that way.</p><p>"Are you really not going to see the baboon lady tomorrow?" I asked once we reached our room. Turned out I couldn't hold my curiosity just yet.</p><p>"No darling, you'll be mad," he chuckled.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Well, I'm not taking any risk," he shrugged.</p><p>•••</p><p>It had been a month since I last talked to either Harry and Ron. Hermione kept telling me that Harry didn't mean to bring my parents up in our last argument in the Quidditch pitch. To be frank, I had already forgotten about the bickering because Draco was trying his best to make me forget about it and it seemed to work. I told Hermione that I wanted to hear it coming straight from his mouth, not hers. Did she forget that being a messenger sucked?</p><p>"This is upsetting me so much. Harry is being a scaredy-cat and you're just very stubborn," Hermione groaned on our way to the library.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring what she said to me earlier. Yes, maybe I was a stubborn girl but that didn't make me have the obligation to talk to Harry first. He was the one who brought my parents in this matter, not me.</p><p>"Yeah Y/N, I know you would never listen to anything I say," she sighed. "Anyway, how's your hand?"</p><p>"Can we not talk about this? People can hear."</p><p>We found ourselves somewhere to sit in the library. Hermione put her books on the table for light reading, she claimed, while I just took out a small note and a feather quill to write.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm going to Paris for the new year," I smiled. "Mr Boyfriend wants to spend 1 whole month travelling with me, isn't he sweet, Hermione?"</p><p>"You let him use his power to extend the holiday yet you still have to deal with Umbridge's detention? I don't know if that's smart or just dumb," she shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>"We've talked about that," I mumbled.</p><p>I looked down at the note I was writing. Actually, I thought about telling Draco this morning when he spotted some bloodstains on the bedsheets. I was terrified at first, he could've found out right at that moment. However, my brain suddenly came up with a reasonable excuse in just a few seconds. I told him it was my period and he didn't have to worry about that.</p><p>"He almost found out," I blurted, still writing on my note.</p><p>"Almost?"</p><p>"It bled again when I was asleep."</p><p>"What bled?" I jolted in seconds as soon as I heard the low voice of my boyfriend coming from above me. He placed both his hands on the table, caging me.</p><p>"Girls thing," Hermione answered for me. I was glad that she was still on my side even though she wanted him to know badly.</p><p>"I'm not asking you, you fil–"</p><p>"All right. I gotta go, Hermione, have to tame a child," I got up out of a sudden to stop Draco from saying rude things towards her.</p><p>We exited the library to go back to our room. He kept asking me what bled although Hermione had answered that earlier. Why was he so demanding?</p><p>"What bled Y/N? Should we go to the hospital?"</p><p>Maybe we should.</p><p>"It's that time of the month, Hermione literally answered that in the library."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 52| Packing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Christmas was okay. Draco and I stayed at school for Christmas because we were taking extension for new year holiday. Actually, I was a little bit hesitant about us going to Paris for the new year. The last time I went there was with my parents and I didn't think I would be able to stop myself from recalling my happy memory with them in there.</p><p>"Don't worry about that," Draco assured as if he could read my mind.</p><p>"I want you to have happy memories with me in Paris. So whenever you come back to the place, you will only be able to picture me and you, having a spectacular time right there," he added.</p><p>"You read people's mind now?" I chuckled.</p><p>"No, I only read yours," he said, burying his head in the crook of my neck for a kiss.</p><p>"That tickles Draco," I giggled.</p><p>"And you like it Y/N," he smirked.</p><p>"Would you mind waiting for me?" I asked nervously.</p><p>"For the next step? Of course, my darling," he smiled.</p><p>I knew I was being selfish. Draco was right, I wasn't ready for something more than this. But I was acting boldly that night, surely he must be surprised and probably had a thought to do it somewhere during the night. Why did he have such patience with me?</p><p>"It won't be long though. As you said, I have to be emotionally stable first. Don't get bored of me, pretty please?"</p><p>"I'll never get bored of you Y/N."</p><p>•••</p><p>I had finished packing my belongings a day before our departure. For some strange reason, Draco hadn't even touched his things. What was he doing actually? He knew we were leaving this bloody afternoon. I had to pack his belongings because he didn't seem like he was going to do it anytime soon.</p><p>It was a great decision to let him moved into my room. I didn't have to go to the nasty boys' dormitory to get his clothes. Nothing surprised me when I could only spot a dark palette from his wardrobe. I would make sure to buy him some colourful clothing later in Paris.</p><p>I had put all the shirts, trousers, coats and some suits on his trunks. The only thing left was his underwear. Should I pack that too? Or I would just ask him to do it by himself later? I had packed most of the things he would need anyway. I looked at the clock and it was already 2 pm. Our train left at 4 which was only 2 hours away. Was he not going to come back soon? No, where was he anyway? He had been busy since we became prefects, but I didn't expect him to be this busy today.</p><p>Screw it, I would do it.</p><p>"I thought you said you needed more time for that."</p><p>I turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway with a sly smirk across his smug face. Damn it, this was awkward. I was holding one of his underwear, ready to fold it before putting it in the trunk. Why did everyone have to show up suddenly in the worst timing possible?</p><p>"N–no! This isn't like what it looks like! You haven't packed so I'm doing it for you and this...this is jus–"</p><p>"That one will be my new favourite," he chuckled.</p><p>"Pardon?" I said as my face began to heat up from the embarrassment.</p><p>"You don't have to be so shy about this Y/N, you're going to see it more often in Paris anyway," he winked.</p><p>"Can you stop teasing me?"</p><p>"I can, but I won't," he chuckled as he approached me and kneeled down to face me closer. I could smell his cologne right away. Gosh, I loved his scent.</p><p>"You're turning back to be my <em>Y/N</em> Y/N. Slowly but surely, please stay like this forever."</p><p>"I will if you pack the rest of your dark-coloured underwear by yourself," I laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Luckily, he did as I told and I just watched him do it from the bed. He stole some quick glances at me now and then to make sure I was still here. A smug smile crept across his face each time his eyes met mine. I supposed those smiles also brought me to fall for him. He was definitely my lover boy.</p><p>We wandered through the corridors with our trunks. Some people were sending us envy look because they didn't get to have a holiday extension like us. Draco's hand was intertwined with mine the whole time, he never let go of my hand even for a second. We were heading to the train station when we passed by Trelawney in the courtyard.</p><p>Last year, she predicted that bad things would come to me and all the possible bad things had just happened this year. I just wished there would be no more cause I wouldn't be able to handle more for sure. I heard Umbridge had inspected her months ago and it didn't go very well. Wished I was there when the inspection happened, too bad I had to plan for my parents' funeral at the time.</p><p>"You're in a seriously bad situation young miss. You will soon discover a hurtful truth. I'm hoping the best for you," she said in a blank stare.</p><p>"Stop with the bloody nonsense. Can't you see that she's still grieving? Get out of our sight lamebrain," Draco growled. Mean as always, but Trelawney deserved that. Telling me that worse thing would happen didn't make anything better. She should've just shut her grotty mouth up.</p><p>We continued our walks and when we reached the train station. I was surprised to see Hermione who was already there waiting to send me off. She didn't have to, it was just a holiday. What surprised me more was when Harry and Ron suddenly showed up a few moments after.</p><p>"I'll let you say goodbye to your obnoxious friends," Draco whispered. "10 minutes at max."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him and he did the same back at me before letting go of my hand. I immediately ran to the trio without wasting any more second arguing about the time with my currently ratty boyfriend. Ugh, Trelawney never failed to ruin his mood.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm sorry about what happened the last time we spoke," Harry apologised.</p><p>"I apologise on behalf of the Weasleys. We didn't mean to hurt your feeling," Ron smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"I'm sorry too for acting that way and please forgive what Draco said that day. I was just pissed that you hit him and all."</p><p>"Are we still friends?" Harry asked nervously.</p><p>"Sure if you still want to be friends with an emotionally unstable person like me," I smiled.</p><p>I supposed I forgave people easily. I had a little chit chat with the trio before leaving and also promised them I would come back as the cheerful Y/N with some souvenirs for them. Really, 10 minutes was a short time but that settled everything. Hermione gave me a friendly hug and I was about to hug Ron and Harry too when Draco decided to step in.</p><p>"My girlfriend has had enough with you imbecile people. No other male species can touch her but me," he spat.</p><p>"You don't have to be so mean to my friends Draco," I protested. He rolled his eyes and pulled me by the waist to the train. Now how was this going to be a fun new year trip?</p><p>The train was reserved only for the two of us. There was plenty of space everywhere yet Draco chose to squeeze me into the corner of a compartment. I wasn't complaining though, he was just being my Draco. Later, he decided to lay his head on my lap. If I were him, I would definitely have thrown up as the train was moving at a bad pace. I preferred to sit nicely on any type of ride.</p><p>Cold air flowed from the open window, luckily Draco made me wear his scarf too today. But he wasn't wearing any scarf and I could see his cheeks started turning red due to the cold. He was being stubborn and just ended up hurting himself. He should've thought about himself first.</p><p>"Um...babe?"</p><p>His eyes glistened up right away. I rarely called him with nicknames because I found it to be very embarrassing. I would never call him anything but Draco in front of other people, not even in our private room. People liked eavesdropping on us sometimes. Since I was sure we were really alone here, calling him that wouldn't be so embarrassing.</p><p>"Mhmm," he hummed as he planted light kisses on my right hand. How sweet.</p><p>"Aren't you cold? Your cheeks are red," I asked, touching his face gently with my left hand. His face was surprisingly soft. Well, seemed like it wasn't only his hair that he took good care of.</p><p>"You know what Y/N," he smirked. "Since it's only the two of us here, there's this fun exercise that will make me warm instantly."</p><p>"Why are we talking about this again?" I groaned while blushing hard. He laughed and sat straight back immediately before facing me.</p><p>"I'm just joking love," he pecked my blushing cheek. I gave him the dirtiest look I could possibly give at the moment and he just laughed, enjoying the way I reacted to this type of joke.</p><p>"Unless you want to, we can always do it here," he winked. "Some people say doing it on a moving train giv–"</p><p>"Ok stop it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 53| New Year in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N </span>
  <span class="u">POV</span>
</p><p>It turned out Draco's parents had created fake IDs for us so we could go anywhere with no worries. Even though sometimes people were not convinced enough because I looked too young for an 18-year-old, we still got to pass through it with a little bit of threatening. Having a fake ID means we could buy alcohol freely. I wasn't too happy about this but Draco definitely was. We were going to stay here until the end of the month and I was hoping he wouldn't buy too much drink while we were here.</p><p>It was our second day in Paris and everything was going well. We were going to see the fireworks from the room's balcony in the hotel we were staying in. I protested about not getting to see it near the Eiffel Tower but there was nothing I could do to change his decision. We had been avoiding crowded places since Draco feared we might get separated and I supposed it was kind of my fault. He still got that anxiety attack.</p><p>"See Y/N? That muggle tower you're talking about is just a few steps away. This is just like being there," he assured, gesturing me to look at the view from the balcony.</p><p>"Why are we here again, Draco?"</p><p>"To see the fireworks," he smiled. "And build happy memories for you."</p><p>I let out a long sigh. He would never let me see it up close. I approached him on the balcony and he wasn't lying about the tower being a few steps away. The view was amazing. How much did he pay for the hotel actually?</p><p>"Do you like it?" He whispered while hugging me from behind.</p><p>"Can't say no to this. Thanks, I guess?" I chuckled awkwardly as his hot breath touched the skin of my neck.</p><p>"Draco you're being too close. People can literally see us."</p><p>"I've cast a spell so muggles can't see. Aren't you just nervous love?" He chuckled.</p><p>"We aren't allowed to use magic outside the school and you said you'd wait for me," I protested.</p><p>"I will, you're just...irresistible," he whispered, brushing his lips to my ear.</p><p>"Okay, stop right there, Mr Malfoy," I turned around to see his smug face. Luckily we were in the muggle world where they got electricity, I could witness his lovely smile here under the night sky.</p><p>"Can I at least get a kiss?"</p><p>"No Draco, wait...are you bloody drunk?" I yelled.</p><p>"I'm always drunk when I'm with you," he replied. He was definitely drunk. I looked at him in disbelief. What the hell did he think he was doing? Fireworks could wait, I had to take care of this drunk baby first.</p><p>"Come on, let's go inside," I said, pulling his wrist gently.</p><p>He turned me around to face him in a swift of light. The corner of his lips lifted as he carried me in his arms and we span around a few times before he finally sat me down on the balcony fence. I held onto his shoulder tightly, terrified of the idea that we were up on the highest floor of the hotel and I was being placed on a bloody balcony fence.</p><p>"Got you, little witch," he giggled. "I am not drunk yet, you don't have to be worried anymore."</p><p>"Draco you do realise that I can fall from here any second right? Because I'm having a bloody panic attack right here."</p><p>"I will never let go of you, now close your eyes," he ordered. I did as he told shortly, wasn't it better falling without seeing anything but black?</p><p>I could feel his soft lips touching mine. One of his hand was holding my waist to keep me from falling while the other was placed on my neck to pull me closer. He pulled away faster than I thought he would and I opened my eyes to see his smirk under the dim light of the night.</p><p>"No, close your eyes still."</p><p>Well, I thought we were going to have another swapping spit session. But I could feel nothing on my lips, instead, he was doing something to my hair.</p><p>"All done. Ah, my darling looks perfect!" He exclaimed. "I know it's late but happy first-anniversary Y/N. I love you so much to the point that I'm willing to beg for you, and just so you know, Malfoys never beg to anyone. I'm still hoping to count more years together with you. So don't do anything stupid, just stay with me."</p><p>I didn't give a damn about whatever the hell the thing he put on my hair was. He was being too sweet and I felt like I didn't deserve him. I didn't even remember it had been a year since we started dating. It still felt like it was only yesterday when he asked me out officially in the astronomy tower, where the stars also witnessed his confession.</p><p>His silver-grey eyes shimmered under the moonlight, staring lovingly at me. I relaxed my arms a bit and wrapped it around his neck. Without any hesitation, I threw myself at him for a hug. I liked how he would just chuckle every time I did something like this. How could he not be the best boyfriend in the world?</p><p>"I love you too Draco Malfoy," I mumbled.</p><p>And the fireworks magically started blowing up in the night sky as if they were waiting for me to say <em>I love you</em> back to Draco. Or perhaps they did, people would do anything under the power of money and Draco happened to have a lot of it. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what happened.</p><p>"Happy new year Y/N."</p><p>"Happy new year Draco."</p><p>And with that, I pressed my lips on him. He carried me inside while our lips were still connected, allowing him to slid his tongue inside my mouth. It was a long intense kiss that I would die to experience more. Screw the fireworks, I would rather have him kissing me all day. Wasn't it perfect? A new year kiss in Paris, the city of love, with my true lover boy. Well, sometimes I forgot that we were only 15 at the time.</p><p>"Ok but we really have to stop here, love," he whispered, breaking the kiss. His arms were still holding my body in the air as he locked his eyes deeply into mine. I knew what he was thinking somehow. It wasn't just a lovely stare that we usually shared, he was fighting his lust.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>I knew it wasn't the best time to ask this but he had been teasing me all years since we had met each other. I just wanted to see his expression when I was the one who teased him.</p><p>"Don't do this Y/N," he begged and I knew I just made the situation getting worse. "I don't have the courage to stop myself if you keep looking at me like that."</p><p>"Then don't stop."</p><p>"Don't play with me. You'll regret saying that darling," he said after lying me down on the bed. He caressed my hair slowly before tucking it to the back of my ears.</p><p>"Or maybe not, I'm quite confident with my skill in bed," he whispered softly, smirking as if he had won the game. The teasing jokes backfired. I should've known that I would never be able to reverse the bloody roles for Merlin's sake.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I muttered at last.</p><p>He sighed heavily as he messed his pretty blond hair before doing the same to my hair. "Let's make a little space here cause thanks to you, something is growing down there," he groaned.</p><p>"I really am sorry Draco."</p><p>"Don't give me that face Y/N, you're making it worse," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll stay in the bathroom for a while. Please do enjoy the fireworks, I'll join you after I–"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," I interrupted. I didn't want to hear that he wanted to jerk off right in front of my face. It just sounded wrong and awkward. I made him feel this way yet I wasn't ready to take the responsibility. Why did I ever think of teasing him in the first place? Oh right, because I wanted to see his reaction.</p><p>I quickly dashed to the balcony with a tomato face. People were cheering about the new year from other buildings when I got there. I smiled to myself as my thoughts shifted to how he looked at me earlier. I touched the thing he put on my hair here earlier and proceeded to take it off. It was a silver crescent moon hair clip covered in tiny pieces of crystal which made it gave out sparks.</p><p>Draco had successfully created the happiest memory for me in Paris. Maybe not so happy for him but it was over the moon to me. And I knew that he didn't lie when he said he loved me earlier.</p><p>But did I really deserve his love?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 54| Life Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>My extended New Year holiday in Paris was coming to an end this afternoon. Draco and I had visited lots of places here and he agreed to let me buy some souvenirs for my friends on our last day here. Anyway, about that night, we didn't do anything special and thank Lord, he managed to get himself back. Though I had to admit it was a little funny to see him desperately wanting to touch me yet he couldn't.</p><p>I decided that I would buy some local chocolates as the main souvenirs for our friends. I also bought some stamped books for Hermione, and also myself. We stopped by a clothing store and I didn't hesitate from buying colourful clothes for my lovely boyfriend. Trust me, he was complaining all along but I still managed to tame him.</p><p>"Try this on," I said, handing a bright blue suit to him.</p><p>He was cheesed off but he couldn't do anything to object. I waited for him to change while looking at the dresses.</p><p>"How do I look?"</p><p>I turned around to face him and Lord, he was perfect. Even the designer's jaw dropped when he saw Draco. A little crowd started surrounding us and most of them were French girls. They just reminded me of the Beauxbatons girls. Speaking of which, Draco admitted that some girl from that academy dared to ask him out to the ball last year and I was pissed all weekend when I found that out.</p><p>"Babe, how do I look?" He repeated.</p><p>"Uh...lovely I guess."</p><p>I asked him to try some other clothes on so it would keep himself busy in the changing room for a while. Now let's make those female wallies stopped checking on what was mine. I glared at them as they still locked their sight to Draco who was walking to the changing room.</p><p>"He's got a girlfriend," I stated.</p><p>They looked at me for a few seconds and snickered. Nothing was funny. Were they mocking me?</p><p>"Y/N, I don't think you'll like this one. Come and see," Draco yelled. Lucky for those wallies, I was about to pick a fight if only Draco didn't call for me.</p><p>•••</p><p>Well, I ended up buying some clothes for me and Hermione too, and that was when I thought that I might be playing favourites in my friendship. So, to ease my mind, I bought some French sweets for the boys while waiting for Draco to finish trying all the clothes on.</p><p>Draco was throwing a tantrum after we argued about who was gonna pay for all the clothes I had picked. I let him paid for the chocolates and books and now he wanted to pay for the clothes too. I could pay it by myself, it wasn't only him who fortunately had some money in here.</p><p>"No. You stay here and I pay. End of–"</p><p>"I picked the clothes so I'm paying!" I argued.</p><p>"You're my girlfriend, I'm paying for you," he debated.</p><p>"I'm paying for myself Draco. I'm an independent girl!"</p><p>He sighed in disappointment. I didn't know why was he being disappointed, I was just doing what I was supposed to do. What's wrong with being independent?</p><p>We bickered for a few more moments until we finally came to a solution. We were splitting the check. He rolled his eyes when I put my share on the cashier counter. This was still unfair to me but there was no other choice. Our argument would never end with the right solution for me.</p><p>"Happy now?" He scoffed.</p><p>"More than ever," I exclaimed.</p><p>"Thank you, love," I smiled and he widened his eyes.</p><p>Yes, we were still in the store with tons of people, including the wallies who were checking on him earlier, and I just called him love. I got the confidence cause no one here knew anything about us, they were all strangers and also, to declare what was mine to the wallies.</p><p>"Anytime darling."</p><p>•••</p><p>We arrived back at Hogwarts and the trio with the boys from our gang welcomed us in the train station. Draco's mood drastically changed once I went to talk with the trio. He was whining about him being exhausted and he wanted to go back to our room as soon as possible. What had gotten into him? We were having a good time on the train for sure.</p><p>I agreed to go back with him straightly because he wouldn't stop whining and it was bothering everyone. My friends were walking away as I told them I had to check our trunks first before going. Filch the caretaker was in charge of taking our belongings to our room. I kind of felt bad for him, we went out with only 3 trunks and came back with 5 due to the souvenirs and stuff.</p><p>"Stop staring at my girlfriend Potter! Do you want me to take those eyes out?" Draco snapped all of a sudden. I didn't even realise that Harry was still here staring at me. Harry didn't say anything and just glared at Draco. I just got back to school and I was definitely not in the mood to see my boyfriend fighting with my friend.</p><p>"Why are you glaring at me? Do you wanna fight?" Draco growled and moved closer to Harry with his intimidating look. Boys being boys.</p><p>Harry looked at me sadly, which didn't make any sense whatsoever, before leaving me and Draco alone. I didn't get what was going on here but at the same time, I also didn't care much about it. The only thing mattered right now was how grumpy Draco had been. We were only 10 minutes here and things had changed the complete opposite than when we were on our ride back.</p><p>Thank Lord, I managed to calm him down a bit and we went straight to our room. Honestly, I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts anymore as long as Umbridge was still here. Going back here just meant that I had to go back to my twice a week routine in Umbridge's office. And not being able to tell anyone about it was the worst part.</p><p>Sometimes I simply need to talk about it, just to let out what I was thinking. I had people that I could talk to about this which was the trio, mostly Hermione though. However, they would always persuade me to tell it to Draco like every single time. Wouldn't that just make the situation worse? I had enough of allowing myself to hurt Draco emotionally and that was it. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone.</p><p>Those thoughts kept me from falling asleep. Draco was already sleeping soundly beside me. What would his reaction be when he found out about my hand? Would he be mad? Mad at me for not telling him this sooner or mad at Umbridge for doing this to me? Probably at Umbridge cause he wouldn't be able to get mad at me.</p><p>I observed his sleeping face and I couldn't help myself but touching his face with my fingers. And that woke him up.</p><p>"Nightmare?" He asked in a raspy voice.</p><p>"All right, come here baby," he mumbled while pulling me closer so we could cuddle.</p><p>Strange. Everything seemed to fade away instantly the moment I snuggled up to him. He pulled the blanket over so it could cover our whole body. He didn't have to do that though, cuddling with him had made everything warm enough for me.</p><p>"I'll protect you no matter what," he muttered.</p><p>He didn't have to do much to protect me when having his arms around me had been able to make me feel at ease and safe. Sometimes I wondered how was this possible. Perhaps because he was my boyfriend and I trusted him the most. But also, I felt like it was something bigger than just that.</p><p>"Remember when I promised your parents to protect you in year 1?"</p><p>"It's long gone Draco."</p><p>"Nope. I have made it my life duty since then," he chuckled.</p><p>"Does it mean you have liked me since year 1?"</p><p>"Ooh, are you trying to expose me, love?" He laughed. "But yeah...sort of, you have always caught my eyes Y/N."</p><p>Just hearing about this had been able to make me be in seventh heaven.</p><p>"Now let's sleep."</p><p>Fortunately, I was able to sleep peacefully in his arms that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 55| A Secret Organisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>All my friends liked the souvenirs I got them from Paris, especially Hermione. She was delighted when I gave her the stamped Shakespearean book. Everything was going surprisingly well if I didn't include the detentions with Umbridge. However, there was one person who was continuously acting weird; Harry. I didn't know what I did wrong but he seemed to be very irritated lately. I thought we had got back to be friends.</p><p>I finally started enjoying myself for being a prefect because I got several advantages from it. I knew that we would get to use the private prefects' bathroom, but at first, I thought it would just be the same. Now everything felt different. Even though I still had to share it with the other prefects and Quidditch captains, it was still better than having to share it with the whole school.</p><p>Today, I was having a date with Draco at Madam Puddifoot. The cakes were sweet but Draco was sweeter. He had finally tried to accept that I didn't like him spending too much money on me.</p><p>"But can I pay for everything today?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, just when I thought he had learnt something.</em>
</p><p>"No."</p><p>He took my right hand and planted some kisses on it. With his smug smile plastered on his face, he asked, "What about now?"</p><p>"Ugh...fine," I groaned in defeat while rolling my eyes at him.</p><p>He smiled immediately, this time it was the idiotic smile. How nostalgic, it made me recalled the time when I was a lamebrain, not noticing his feeling for years. And also, getting jealous of myself. Draco went to pay and we agreed to go back to Hogwarts because it seemed like it was going to rain soon. I didn't like the idea of getting wet from the rain ever since the Quidditch match last year.</p><p>We passed by the trio on our way back. Draco and Harry exchanged glares as usual and Ron suddenly gave a stink eye to Draco too. Ugh, when would these boys grow up for real? Hermione and I had enough with this cold war between the boys. However, we couldn't really do anything as none of them seemed to have the will to end this anytime soon.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was another night for Umbridge's detention and she was getting worse each time. I started to think that this detention was happening more likely because of a personal reason. No one served detention for months, only me and no one ever brought that up somehow. Actually, not exactly no one, Draco tried to meddle in several times but that would be too dangerous so I shut him up with a snog every single time. Thank Lord, it always worked on him.</p><p>I hissed in pain as the water landed on the open cuts on my left hand. I was honestly quite proud of myself for surviving this far. I had always feared blood but somehow this detention had made me overcome my fear slowly and that was the only good thing I got from Umbridge. Her teaching was rubbish, only based on textbooks and no practical stuff performed during the lesson. Surely, everyone would fail the O.W.L. test because of her.</p><p>"Do you enjoy getting yourself hurt that much?" Hermione spoke, coming to use the sink beside me.</p><p>"Absolutely, Miss Genius," I sighed while rolling my eyes.</p><p>"By the way, how's your O.W.L. study?" I asked. "Well, I might need some help with DADA cause you know, she doesn't do her job very well and she hates me."</p><p>"Um...actually Y/N. I don't know if I can tell a Slytherin about this, but you are one of my best friends so I guess yes," she hesitated. I turned my head to see her. What was she hiding from me?</p><p>"We have formed a study group called Dumbledore's Army since October last year and Harry teaches us practical DADA there, you know, like how to cast some spells and all. I reckon it would be very helpful if you joined us. But the thing is no one ought to know about this, especially the teachers and..."</p><p>"Slytherin kids, I can understand that. Draco would be happy to snitch on you guys," I giggled.</p><p>"You won't tell him...right?"</p><p>"No, if you allow me to join," I smirked.</p><p>"Of course you can," she exclaimed in excitement. "So, meet me here tomorrow at 2 pm sharp. See you in class tomorrow Y/N!"</p><p>I couldn't wait to finally learn something useful for DADA tomorrow. One thing worried me for sure, would the people be happy to accept a Slytherin into the group? I could expect that the trio would be happy about me joining but the others probably gonna be reluctant about that as I was a Slytherin and coincidentally happened to be the girlfriend of the school's bully.</p><p>I rushed to the Slytherin common room and found Draco sitting on the couch while talking with some other boys. I tapped on his shoulder. His eyes widened in enthusiasm as soon as he saw me. He was probably surprised to see me smiling, I usually had a grumpy look after detentions.</p><p>"Boys, let's call it for the night. I'm about to have some fun," he declared with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Fun? Let me join too," Vincent spoke, not having any clue about what kind of fun Draco was referring to.</p><p>"You wanna watch people snogging Crabbe?" Blaise rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Who's gonna snog who?"</p><p>What a great time for Vincent to be the idiot Vincent.</p><p>"Right, I'm heading to bed," Blaise put his hands up in the air, completely giving up on Vincent. He dashed to the boys' dorm with Greg following from behind shortly. Clueless Vincent was still sitting on the couch, confused about the whole situation. I chuckled lightly, how could someone be this slow? Oh well, I forgot that I wasn't in the place to say that.</p><p>"Okay, I'll show you then. Be honoured Crabbe," Draco smirked, pulling me by the waist and pressed his lips against mine without any doubt. As much as I wanted to kiss him back, I didn't want to have someone watching us snogging. Moreover that someone just happened to be a friend of ours.</p><p>"Let's go now, little witch," he smiled before carrying me bridal style to our room. Greg was left dumbfounded and I kind of felt bad for him.</p><p>Draco lie me down on the bed carefully and positioned himself on top of me. Playful smirked was plastered across his face, making me want to kiss him right this instant.</p><p>"So tell me what happened? You seem to be in a very good mood, even after detention."</p><p>"Nope, it's a secret," I smirked.</p><p>"Ooh, we'll have to reveal that then." The right corner of his lips lifted, forming his authentic sly smirk. He planted a kiss on my forehead.</p><p>"This is just a start."</p><p>Light pecks were placed all over my face, but the lips. His silky platinum-blond hair touched my face every time he bent lower for a kiss. I could only giggle lightly. No matter what he did, I would never tell him about the secret study group Hermione had formed.</p><p>"Still not giving up eh?" He raised an eyebrow as he trailed his fingers around my neck.</p><p>"Not the neck Draco, it's school days!" I protested.</p><p>"Then tell me about it."</p><p>"You'll know at some point," I lied. He gave me a disapproving look.</p><p>Well, how did it feel when you desperately want to know something but the person who knew about it didn't want to tell you anything? Not even a hint. I supposed this was the right opportunity to take revenge regarding last year crush problem.</p><p>"Darling, don't be like this," he pleaded.</p><p>"Why not the lips though?" I asked, ignoring what he said earlier.</p><p>"I'll do it if you tell me first."</p><p>"Then don't do it, I'm sure some boys would love to do that on your behalf," I joked.</p><p>It was literally a joke, he saw me giggled in the end yet he gave me an upset look. Before I knew it, he smashed his lips onto mine and the rough snogging session began. He was being too aggressive, not that I was complaining though. That was hot as heck but I would prefer to take it slow first, at least for now.</p><p>"Take that back Y/N. You don't want to see another male corpse in the morning, do you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 56| Welcome to D.A.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I thought Hermione was the kind of person who would come earlier than everyone in a rendezvous, turned out I was totally wrong. I had waited for more than 30 minutes in the prefects' bathroom and Hermione was nowhere to be spotted. Luckily, I brought some sweets with me, at least I was able to chew something while waiting for the Miss Genius to finally show up.</p><p>Anyway, it looked like Draco's anxiety attack had gotten a lot better but it was still there. He had allowed me to go anywhere alone after I gained his trust again. Also, I believed that being a prefect had kept him busy for a while that we didn't have much private time to spend together except for the nights. We always had the whole night to ourselves.</p><p>Another 30 minutes passed and there was still no sign of Hermione. I was starting to doubt my decision to join this so-called secret study group. Did she just ditch on me?</p><p>Times passed slowly and unfortunately, it had been 3 hours. 3 bloody hours in a bathroom for me.</p><p>"Hey Y/N! Sorry, I'm late, I have to organise something earlier," she called, finally showing up 3 hours later than our meeting time. And she called it late? That wasn't just late, she was trying to kill me with the wait. I could've had a nice nap in my room if I didn't agree on this crap.</p><p>"Not a problem. It isn't like I've been waiting for 3 hours in a girls' bathroom reserved for the prefects only which is good. If that's what makes you apologise, don't worry. It surely isn't a big deal for me who could've spent a little time with my sweet boyfriend or maybe a nap sounds good."</p><p>"I'm really sorry Y/N, I meant it. I just have to sort things out with the fellow members. Some of them are against the idea of a Slytherin joining the organisation," she explained.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, people really hate Slytherin that much, eh?</em>
</p><p>"Honestly, what's so bad about being a Slytherin? Just because one person from my house, someway somehow, turned out to be the greatest dark wizard of all time doesn't mean all Slytherins are bad," I protested.</p><p>"You're right, but not all people have an open-minded way of thinking like me, Ron and also Harry," she groaned.</p><p>"Let me beat the crap out of them. Who are those half-witted people anyway?"</p><p>"That would just worsen the circumstances," she sighed heavily. "Let's just act cool and greet them in a friendly manner, okay?"</p><p>"I'm not the best at play pretend, but I'll try," I replied. "Halfheartedly."</p><p>Hermione led me to a corridor wall. A bloody wall in the hallway. I waited for 3 hours to be taken to a wall. I didn't know if I should be mad or speechless, it just didn't make any sense whatsoever.</p><p>"Let me make this clear Hermione. This is a wall and you said the room is behind this thing. Do you expect me to pass through this bloody wall?" I asked impatiently. "I'm not a ghost yet. You sure you aren't going nut?"</p><p>Suddenly the bloody wall started to morphed into a tall black door slowly. This better be good cause I was starting to lose my mind. Hermione pushed the door, revealing a huge room with some people already inside. She pulled my wrist to enter the room. I was completely dumbfounded, no one ever told me there was a secret room in Hogwarts and now I was in it.</p><p>"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army," Hermione exclaimed. I saw some excited faces from the trio, obviously, and some Gryffindors including Neville and the other Weasleys. The others sent me a disapproving look instead. Funny how being sorted to a different house got me to be assumed as a bad person here.</p><p>Harry was more than happy to have me here. We talked a lot about what I should learn first and it was more relaxing than our usual talk. He didn't glare at anyone or send a sad look at me during our chit chat. Maybe because Draco wasn't here so he was able to act more casually. I told him that I actually had mastered some basic spell for DADA since I used to practice a lot with Draco before we were busy being the prefects of Slytherin. His expression changed within a second after I mentioned Draco's name in our chinwag.</p><p>"Uh...yeah, is he a good teacher?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"He's quite helpful and you know, he's a sweet guy to me, so he's good," I replied shyly.</p><p>"Frankly, why is Malfoy's girlfriend here when she could've just practised with the bully instead?" A Ravenclaw girl intervened.</p><p>"Is my presence here bothering you?" I questioned. I tried so hard to keep my voice low when I said this to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. She didn't mean what she was saying," Cho, Cedric's last girlfriend, apologised, defending the girl and pulled her away from my sight.</p><p>Hermione, being the nice girl she had always been, tried making the mood better and thank Lord it worked. I should've known that the moment I signed up for this, I would get weird stares and possibly insults too. However, this wouldn't make me stop from joining. I should bear with it.</p><p>The reason I told everyone about me joining D.A. was for the O.W.L. test. Not utterly a lie, but the real reason was to get more skill to protect me. Draco wouldn't always be around and even if he would, I didn't want to be a burden for him. I had to learn how to protect myself seriously if I wanted to find the murderers of my parents.</p><p>•••</p><p>I had been going to D.A. a few times and it was fun. People started to accept me but sadly, I didn't learn much from joining this secret organisation. I had mastered most of the spell that Harry taught there. Speaking of Harry, we had gotten closer as friends. We told each other about our family and I found out that Harry wasn't in a good term with his muggle relatives.</p><p>"Cousins are the worst," I chuckled.</p><p>"You won't believe me if I told you Hagrid grew a pigtail on Dudley 4 years ago," he laughed.</p><p>"Oh Lord, really? That must be hilarious."</p><p>We talked about how evil Umbridge was. He kept asking me if my hand was okay, did it hurt badly, when the detention would be over and some other similar questions. To be honest, this surprised me. I knew Harry cared about his friends but I didn't expect he would also care about me this much. I assured him that everything was under control and I had gotten used to the pain.</p><p>"Anyway, Cho is looking at you constantly. I think she likes you, Harry," I whispered. He smiled awkwardly in response.</p><p>"Oh right, Valentine's day is next week. I think she would like it if you asked her out," I blurted.</p><p>"Actually, I did ask her and she agreed but I'm still confused about my feeling," he replied. "What about you Y/N?"</p><p>"Are you really asking me that Harry? Draco will obviously arrange a date without asking me first, but that's what makes him special. He always prepares things in advance, at least for me," I spoke. He mumbled an oh, not so excited about it. Couldn't blame him though, Draco was more like an enemy to him.</p><p>"You can always ask me for dating advice Harry. I'm proud to say that I might have been an expert."</p><p>"Where do you usually go on a date?" He asked nervously.</p><p>Aw, little Potter finally thought about preparing a date for Cho.</p><p>"Madam Puddifoot. But trust me, he actually dislikes the place yet he's willing to go there for me. It's so girly but the cakes are really good."</p><p>"So you like cakes?" He questioned curiously.</p><p>"Everyone likes cakes, I bet Cho would love to go there with you."</p><p>He sat quietly while staring blankly at the ground. Things got awkward again. Lucky for me, Hermione called and asked me to join her talk with Luna and some other girls including Cho. I love having girls talk with these people. Well, not much of a choice when my main gang consisted of males only.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 57| The Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco and I were snogging in the empty corridor when suddenly a sea of people strolled passed us to go to the courtyard. I wanted to see what was happening but Draco wanted to do something else instead. He held my chin to make me looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>"Come on, we aren't finished yet," he spoke, pulling me into another kiss. His tongue played around my mouth while his hands were holding my head to deepen the kiss. We were panting for some oxygen once the kiss was over.</p><p>"Shall we take this to the bedroom, love?" He smirked, licking his lower lip while staring at me. I knew that he was hot but he didn't have to show me that now.</p><p>"No way lustful boy, let's see what happened in the courtyard," I refused, pulling his wrist to go to see what had caught people's attention.</p><p>"Whoa...did you really just call me that?" He laughed.</p><p>"You heard it right," I said, kept walking to the courtyard.</p><p>"Oh wow Y/N, just wow. You do realise who's responsible for this right?"</p><p>"Shut up Draco," I replied in embarrassment. He was enjoying this, the dirty teasing.</p><p>We pushed through the crowd to see what was happening in the courtyard. I saw Trelawney with her trunks in the middle of the courtyard along with Umbridge who was holding some sort of paper. I asked a Hufflepuff boy who stood beside me what was happening between the women. He was a bit hesitant telling me that Trelawney was being fired by Umbridge. Later, I found out that he startled because Draco was giving him a deadly glare.</p><p>"Stop being mean to others," I whispered to Draco.</p><p>"Stop talking to other boys," he whispered back while his fingers were tickling the side of my waist.</p><p>Jealous boy. Sometimes his sense of jealousy was outrageous. How could he get jealous when I was just asking another boy a question?</p><p>Trelawney was begging Umbridge to not fire her. Not gonna lie, I felt sorry for her even though she was constantly reminding me that I would experience bad things in the future. Draco, on the other hand, was enjoying this show so much that I caught him chuckling lightly when Trelawney started crying lowly in McGonagall's arms.</p><p>Dumbledore then came and saved the day. He couldn't cancel Trelawney's dismissal but at least she still got to stay in Hogwarts for now. I could tell that Umbridge was very upset and against Dumbledore's decision but she couldn't do anything about that because the old man Albus was the headmaster. Students were told to go back to their dorm and Draco was so happy that we finally got to go back to our room.</p><p>•••</p><p>I didn't have a proper sleep and ended up staying awake since 3 am this morning. Meanwhile, Draco was sleeping soundly beside me and I didn't want to make the same mistake again. I held the urge to trail his face with my fingers so he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He must've been exhausted planning the perfect date while holding the responsibility of being a prefect.</p><p>I decided to get ready earlier for today since I couldn't go back to sleep.</p><p>It was already 9 am and Draco was still in the dreamland. I was starting to think that he was the true sleepyhead here.</p><p>"Draco wake up!" I yelled for a hundredth time today. It was Valentine's day and he wouldn't wake up from his sleep.</p><p>"I'm starving so you better wake up soon," I blurted and he woke up within seconds. I missed dinner yesterday because Umbridge happened to be in a bad mood last night and she made me took the blame. My left hand hurt so bad and I felt dizzy from the hunger and blood loss.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be ready in a second," he said, kissing my cheek before going to the bathroom. I lay back on the bed and pinched the temple of my head to ease the headache.</p><p>It had probably been 10 minutes since Draco left to get ready. He would take more time and I supposed I could take a few minutes for a little nap.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>"Why is she not waking up yet? The hell you're doing to my girlfriend woman?!" I snapped at Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.</p><p>I was freaking out. I only left her for 15 or 20 minutes and when I came back she had already unconscious on the bed. I thought she was just sleeping at first but no matter how hard I tried to shake her to wake her up, nothing worked. Did she faint because of hunger? Was it my fault?</p><p>"Relax Mr Malfoy, she needs some rest," Madam Pomfrey spoke.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do, you nitwit! Just tell me what makes her like this?"</p><p>"Mind your words, Mr Malfoy," she warned. Bold of her to say that to me, just wait until my father heard about this.</p><p>"Maybe if you have reminded your little missy when to eat and sleep, she wouldn't be here at this stage," she said while walking away from Y/N's ward.</p><p>"And perhaps you would want to donate some blood for her too," she added before leaving completely out of my sight.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell does she mean by that?</em>
</p><p>I dragged a chair to sit next to Y/N's bed. I tucked in some of her hair behind her ear so I could have a better view of her angelic face. She looked pale and her hand was as cold as the snow. She was so excited about the date and asking me questions about it all night before I went to sleep yesterday. She even wore a new dress for me today. Why did this have to happen on Valentine's day where we were supposed to have fun and lovely time together?</p><p>Screw Valentine's date, I just wanted to see her waking up right now.</p><p>I had waited for her to wake up for hours. It was almost time for dinner and I was starting to worry even more. She said she was starving this morning and yet she was still unconscious without having any meals right now. Negative thoughts raced to my mind. I didn't want to lose her just because of a hunger problem. I had almost lost her that day in her manor and I felt like dying already. I would never be able to handle myself if I lost her today.</p><p>I touched her forehead, it was burning. Her eyes squinted lightly and I was extremely happy that finally, she was making a progress. Was she going to wake up soon?</p><p>"It's all right, love. It's me," I whispered softly to her ear. Out of a sudden, she opened her eyes widely and sat straight up which made me stumbled back a little. Just like what happened in the manor the day she tried to hurt herself.</p><p>"Oh no, why am I here? What about the date? What time is it?" She panicked.</p><p>"Calm down Y/N. We can always have a date another time. It's almost dinner and you've passed out for hours," I explained calmly. "I'm glad that you finally wake up."</p><p>She looked confused and her breath was still unstable. I held both of her hands and squeezed it as a form of comforting. She winced a little before looking away nervously, avoiding my eyes. I squeezed her hands again just to make sure if what I saw earlier was real. She flinched again and let out a low hiss. What was wrong here? I quickly took a better look at her hands but she pulled it away immediately.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" I questioned.</p><p>"No," she lied. What was she hiding from me?</p><p>"Let me see your hands then," I forcefully grabbed her hands.</p><p>"Y/N, what is this? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked as calmly as possible when I spotted some cuts which she obviously tried to cover using a spell. However, the spell was starting to wear off and I was in luck that I got to see this now.</p><p>"How long have you been hiding this from me Y/N?"</p><p>She stayed quiet, still avoiding my gaze.</p><p>"Answer me Y/N," I ordered as the tone of my voice raised a bit.</p><p>Some people barged into the hospital wing and quickly dashed in, approaching us. It was none other than her stupid Gryffindor friends; Scarhead, Weasel-bee and the Mudblood Granger.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I hissed.</p><p>"We hear tha–"</p><p>"Get out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. 58| Black Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Mudblood Granger slapped my hand off Y/N's and her other lamebrain friends glared at me as if I was the one who hurt my girlfriend. Now, why would I do that? Those imbeciles hurriedly asked Y/N if she was okay and Scarhead never took his eyes off me, sending me his puny glare. Did he think he could intimidate me with that weak stare?</p><p>"Get out from here. I need to talk to my girlfriend alone!" I snapped.</p><p>"No!" Granger argued.</p><p>Well, screw them. If they wanted to stay and watch some couple quarrelling then be it.</p><p>"Y/N answer me, did you hurt yourself?" I asked again. Those Gryffindors froze and backed away a little. Finally, learning the situation, eh?</p><p>"No," she muttered, looking down at her hands.</p><p>"Don't lie to–"</p><p>"She's not lying!" Potter shouted. "And don't talk to her like that!"</p><p>I was speechless. How did he know that she wasn't lying? I moved my eyes to look at Weasley and Granger. They looked down to the ground immediately. They knew about it, didn't they? They bloody knew and I, her boyfriend, was left behind. What the hell was wrong in this situation? I couldn't believe this.</p><p>"Stop acting like you're her boyfriend!" I yelled, pushing Potter away.</p><p>"Both of you, tell me what did she do to get those cuts," I ordered.</p><p>Granger and Weasley were exchanging glances nervously at each other and I still had my patience with them, hoping to get an answer soon. However, I was losing it when I saw my very own girlfriend trying to send a signal to her friends, possibly telling them not to reveal anything.</p><p>I let out a dry laugh which instantly drew everyone's attention. Y/N looked at me sadly, confusion and guilt in her eyes. If I wasn't controlled by anger, I would've apologised and hugged her right away. However, she was really in the wrong today.</p><p>"Do you ever consider me your boyfriend Y/N? Do you ever love me?"</p><p>"Why are you asking me those questions? Of course I–"</p><p>"Then why are you always hiding important things from me?! You let your friends know about everything and always keep it away from me. Tell me how can I not doubt everything now?"</p><p>"Draco, it's for the better. Trust–"</p><p>"Just wow Y/N. You're talking about trust now? You're not in the place to tell me that!" I yelled.</p><p>"Oh fuck this relationship. We need a break."</p><p>"No," she muttered as tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Tell you what Potter, you may finally have a chance to ask her out," I hissed on my way out of the hospital wing. I slammed the door harshly as anger boiled in me.</p><p>I heard her cries from outside the door. It hurt me to hear her crying because of me but I was already hurt and this was nothing compared to my pain when she hid things from me...right? How could she trust her friends more than she trusted me? It was only me, I should've known it. From the beginning, it had always been me who fell for her. Only me.</p><p>I rushed to her room to get my things out and moved back to the boys' dormitory where I was supposed to stay in the first place. Zabini bombarded me with questions about her and it pained me even more just to hear someone mentioning her name over and over again.</p><p>"I'm not her boyfriend anymore!" I shouted, causing everyone to turn their head to us and gasped in disbelief. Murmured filled the common room within seconds, mostly girls though.</p><p>"What do you mean? I mean how? You both always look all lovey-dovey every day," he questioned.</p><p>"It's none of your business Zabini."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I sobbed hysterically when Draco left the hospital wing. How could this happen? Why did the spell fade away just when he was starting to suspect it? We were supposed to have Valentine's date. I messed everything up. I held my chest tightly. It felt like thousands of knife stabbed right into my hearts, even the pain was worse than when I had to write with Umbridge's quill.</p><p>Hermione was there trying to comfort me with Ron while Harry was standing still, dumbfounded. None of this would be able to help me. Before I knew it, I was already too attached to Draco. Only he would be able to soothe me. I needed him.</p><p>We were just fine this morning, he even kissed me. I still remembered him calling me love and how he smiled at me so lovingly this morning. How did this happen in just a blink of eyes? Where did I go wrong?</p><p>"He's joking, right? Right, Hermione?" I cried. No one dared to speak a word.</p><p>"Someone please tell me that he's joking."</p><p>"You'll be all right Y/N," Hermione consoled.</p><p>"Y–yeah, I never think that you both look good together anyway," Ron added which didn't help anything.</p><p>I cried harder and suddenly Madam Pomfrey decided to show up with a goblet of water. I didn't need a goblet of water. I needed Draco. I needed him badly but he was gone. I couldn't even call him Draco anymore. I couldn't hug him anymore. I couldn't hear his voice calling me with sweet nicknames or simply just Y/N anymore. How did this happen on the day where people supposed to share their love?</p><p>"I have to go back to my room. He must be waiting for me there," I blurted and ran away immediately, ignoring the yells from everyone in the hospital wing. They wanted me to stop but I had to check one thing for sure. This was just a bad dream and I would wake up in his arms at the start of Valentine's day.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that's what's supposed to happen right?</em>
</p><p>People in the common room looked at me with pity in their eyes as I walked inside the gloomy common room. I ignored them and proceeded to go to my private room in a rush. Tears started to roll down my face again when I found out that his things were nowhere to be found. He meant what he said earlier but I still couldn't accept it. I searched everywhere, hoping that I would find at least one of his stuff left here.</p><p>There was nothing left but his scent.</p><p>It was too much for me to take in a day. I crumbled down to the ground with tears flowing from my eyes freely. How could he do this to me? I thought we loved each other. I was just trying to protect him from Umbridge, I didn't expect this reaction when he would finally found out about it. Stupid hand, stupid brain, I was a complete fool. He shouldn't have made me fall too deep for him. He should've let me die that day if he would end up leaving me in the end.</p><p>•••</p><p>Days passed by quickly and I hadn't left my room since Valentine's day, except for going to the bathroom. Blaise had been delivering food for me and I was grateful that he still considered me his friend even when Draco and I had broken up. I hadn't heard anything about Draco for days. Blaise and I sometimes talked during the night. He would sit outside my door and told me everything that happened in the day but he never dared to mention Draco's name.</p><p>Once, Snape and Dumbledore barged into my room, attempting to force me to go to classes but I refused straight away by saying, "Leave me alone if you still have respect for my family. I will go back when I feel like it." Glad that I was a Richards.</p><p>I still cried each night when I lay on the cold bed which was too big for one person to sleep. The bed still smelled like him. In fact, everything still smelled like him. I wanted to throw everything related to him away but I didn't have the courage to do so. He was the source of my happiness and I hated it so much. Why couldn't I be happy just by a simpler thing? Why did it have to be him?</p><p>I thought I had experienced the worst-case scenario. It all changed when I forced Blaise to give me any information about what Draco had been doing all those days since we broke up. I regretted asking Blaise to tell me everything. I should've listened to him when he told me that it would break me down even more. How I wished I could turn back time to when we had never met each other instead.</p><p>He kissed Pansy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 59| Moving On?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>For the first time in a month, I decided to go out of my room to meet Hermione. People were surprised to see me wandered into the common room. I ignored them and strolled through the corridors immediately. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to face Draco or Pansy on my way to the library cause that would be too much to bear.</p><p>"Y/N! We've missed you!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging me excitedly.</p><p>"Listen, Hermione, I'm here to tell you that I want to leave D.A."</p><p>"What?" Harry gasped.</p><p>"You can't do that Y/N. You're one of the best people we have here, don't let your emotion controls you," Ron spoke.</p><p>"Ron's right, Y/N. You have to move on from this whole chaotic situation. Malfoy isn't everything, there are plenty more fish in the sea," Hermione agreed.</p><p>Hermione was completely wrong in this matter. Draco was everything to me and I didn't want anyone else. I wanted him. It had to be him. He knew it very well yet he still left me.</p><p>"Y/N please don't leave. Everyone must be thrilled to see you back again," Harry pleaded.</p><p>"Put it this way, perhaps you will be able to move on if you get yourself busy in D.A." Hermione suggested.</p><p>She might be right. I couldn't lock myself in my room forever. I had to start gaining my will to live again and prepare for my O.W.L. test this year. D.A. might be a solution for me. I told them that I wouldn't leave D.A. for now. They let out a sigh of relief and asked me to go with them to the room of requirement where we usually used for D.A. meetings.</p><p>Yes, life must go on and Draco was just a passerby in my life. This was what I yelled in my head over and over again to distract me from thinking about how I missed his presence around me.</p><p>Harry tried to cheer me up along the way by throwing random jokes that mostly cringed me out but I laughed anyway. That was when I saw Draco coming from the other direction of the hallway with some girls around him including Pansy and Astoria, and also the boys from the gang, Vincent, Greg and Blaise. I got it if Pansy was clinging around him right now, but why Astoria? Was it the pairing up thingy Mrs Greengrass mentioned in her manor? I knew it, she bloody liked him.</p><p>I could tell that he was surprised to see me here. Others might not see it but I knew he was trying to hide his surprised look. If I could be selfish for a second, I wanted to see the sparks in his eyes when he saw me right now, like how it used to be each time he saw me coming to him.</p><p>We stopped in our tracks and froze. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I swore, tears started gathering up in my eyes just by looking at him. He was staring straight at me but it wasn't the warm and lovely stare we used to share. It was a cold one, a dark blank stare. He wasn't my Draco anymore. A month had passed but my heart still hurt just like when he told me we needed a break in the hospital wing. Or maybe it got worse.</p><p>"Come on Y/N," Hermione whispered and we walked past him and his girls. It should've been me, the only girl who could be around him. Vincent, Greg and Blaise sent me an apologetic look as our eyes met.</p><p>Why was he acting like this after the break-up? How could he move on this quick? I was starting to doubt that the love he gave me was all real. It felt like someone was trying to pull out my heart by force.</p><p>•••</p><p>Dumbledore told me that he had assigned Pansy to be a temporary prefect of Slytherin to replace me until I was willing to take the role again. Maybe this was what it was supposed to be if Draco didn't stop me that night, he and Pansy being the perfect prefect couple. I refused to take the role again because being a prefect would just make me had to see Draco's face every day. I wanted to see his face every day, but now it would just hurt me and make it harder for me to move on.</p><p>"Tell me if you want to take the role again. You are a better prefect Y/N," Dumbledore spoke calmly.</p><p>Well, of course, I was better at everything than Pansy.</p><p>I left his office and it was time to go to Umbridge's detention again. She was furious because I didn't show up for weeks and now I had to make up for everything. I supposed she really wanted me to die in her hand, considering she didn't give a damn about how I almost died last time.</p><p>I met Draco in the corridor again. Well, we had met several times since the day I started going out of my cave. There was always someone with me whenever we passed by each other, but now I was all alone heading to Umbridge's office. Strange to see no girls by his side considering how he had become a playboy after the break-up.</p><p>I couldn't deny that I was secretly feeling glad about it though. I held the urge to run and hug him here in the hallway cause I realised that he wasn't mine anymore. I couldn't just hug him as I wanted.</p><p>He grabbed my arm when I continued walking past him. My heart raced like crazy. When was the last time he placed his hand on me? I kept telling myself to stay calm, it was just my arm. But nothing worked, I was longing for his touch.</p><p>"How's your hand?" He asked in a cold whisper. His grip tightened as I tried to shake his hand off.</p><p>"Let me go Dra— I mean Malfoy," I muttered and he let go shortly. Even calling him Malfoy hurt now.</p><p>I walked away in a rush before he could say anything. I knew my limit and Draco would try to push it to the max if I didn't leave as soon as possible.</p><p>•••</p><p>Days passed into weeks and without me even realising, it was already the end of March. Umbridge had been putting more suspicions on the secret organisation that Hermione formed to the point that she formed a group of students called the Inquisitorial Squad to patrol the hallway every second of the day. The members had a higher authority than prefects, they could deduct house points from anyone and I heard Draco and Pansy were taking too many advantages of it. I hated to admit it, but they somehow looked perfect to be the baddie couple.</p><p>If my math was correct, it had almost been a month and a half since our break-up. It still hurt but things were starting to get better, I guessed. I became closer to the trio, especially Harry since we had the same cousins' problem that we could relate to. Not leaving D.A. was probably my best decision for this problem.</p><p>Sometimes Draco would stop me when there was no one else around and asked if my hand had healed. It never would be, as long as Umbridge was still here. But I didn't tell him that, I had no reason to tell him how I was feeling. To be honest, him acting like this was the number one reason why I couldn't move on just yet. I wanted him back but I didn't dare to do so because he was the one who dumped me.</p><p>His low whispers, the feeling when he touched my arm and how his cologne's scent surrounded me even in the shortest period of time were making me weak. Why was he doing this to me? Was this another way of torture? Even so, I couldn't resist or maybe I didn't want to resist it. I didn't think I could hold myself any longer. The more often he did it to me, the harder it made me accept that we weren't together anymore.</p><p>It felt like even if it was the least attention I would get from him, I felt like I was willing to die for it. I hated myself for being such pathetic.</p><p>But then things changed when I saw him walking down the stairs from the great hall with Pansy. She mocked me using her filthy eyes and for some unknown reason, she intentionally bumped into me. He didn't even bother to look at me who almost fell backwards, thanks to his new girlfriend. Funny how I wished that he would catch me like how he used to.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing Parkinson?" Draco sneered, not even glancing at me.</p><p>"Nothing, let's go Draco," Pansy smirked.</p><p>He even let her called him by his name. Draco Malfoy was letting another girl calling him by his name. Well, fuck everything. No one should dare to humiliate me. I grabbed Pansy's hair, making her fall backwards. She was screaming in pain and Draco didn't do anything about it.</p><p>"How dare you bumped into me and just walk away without saying sorry?"</p><p>"You think you can disrespect me now just because I broke up with an idiot?" I yelled while pulling her hair tightly.</p><p>"Draco, help," she cried for help but Draco only stood still.</p><p>"Apologise now, you bitch," I hissed.</p><p>"I said apologise–"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried, holding her head in pain.</p><p>"Come on Parkinson, we've got works to do," Draco stated, helping Pansy to get up after I released my grip on her hair.</p><p>They walked away shortly. She must be something then, to make him help her. I hated myself for getting hurt just by this. Why couldn't I accept the fact that he had moved on and stepped far away forward? Why was I still stuck in this stage with a complicated feeling towards him? Would I ever be able to recover completely?</p><p>I supposed no.</p><p>How I wished I could've just vanished without a trace. Or maybe just murder the bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. 60| Please Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It was another DADA class with Umbridge. Hermione offered to sit next to me but I refused right away. I didn't feel like interacting with anyone right now. I sat on the very same seat where I used to sit with Draco, at the back of the class. But he wasn't with me anymore. He was sitting with Pansy far in the front row. Had he really moved on that quick? I could see how happy Pansy was, probably throwing lame jokes to make him laugh. But she failed nastily.</p><p>She should've said something bad about Harry and the idiot would die of laughter in a matter of second.</p><p>"You are not going to use your wand today, Mr Longbottom," Umbridge declared when she noticed Neville practising a spell secretly.</p><p>"More like we are not going to use our wands forever," Harry scoffed, making some people snorted, including me.</p><p>"I'll be happy to see you in detention with Miss Richards tonight, Mr Potter."</p><p>For Merlin's sake, why did this woman always choose to give detention for everything? She was like detention this and detention that. Did she like to see us suffer that much?</p><p>She threw her wicked smile at Harry and me in turn. I swore I saw Draco glanced at me for a second until he turned back right after our eyes met. Did I still have a chance? Oh, forget it Y/N. He wouldn't care about me anymore. He had probably dated Pansy or engaged to that little Greengrass girl by now.</p><p>Pansy was slinging her arm around him and it pained me so much that I wanted to get out of this class right now. God knew how much I wanted to kill that minger. If only I could tear those arms apart right now without having to be sent to Azkaban for a murder attempt to the ugliest creature in the world.</p><p>Why did he let her do that? Was he really dating her? My heart ached at the sight of the new prefect couple far ahead. It should've been me. He used to be mine and just because of some stupid cuts on my hand, he was now gone completely. The more I thought about it, I started to realise that I was probably the one in the wrong.</p><p>I shouldn't have kept things away from him.</p><p>•••</p><p>I was standing alone in the astronomy tower, watching the stars that suddenly didn't look as beautiful as usual. It used to be perfect each time Draco brought me here. What was wrong with them tonight? This was the place where I agreed to be his girlfriend 2 Christmas ago. It hurt me to come here alone but my feet were moving without my will. Why did I tend to hurt myself even more?</p><p>I didn't even realise that my eyes had become watery just by thinking about the stars and him. How much longer would I stay to be the crybaby I was right now?</p><p>I skipped dinner just to come here and I had bloody detention with Umbridge after dinner. I didn't know how long I had been here but maybe it was time to go to her office now. I promised myself that I wouldn't come here again if it wasn't an urgent matter. Coming here would only hold me from moving on from Draco which would destroy me even worse.</p><p>I walked down the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall for another time. No one would be there to catch me anymore. And just when I thought I had been hurt enough today, I bumped into him on my way out of the astronomy tower.</p><p>"Sorry," I apologised not because I wanted to. It was a reflex, all thanks to my late parents who raised me with manners.</p><p>He just stared at me coldly, not saying a single word. Was this how he acted to other people except me before? The difference was very significant. Why didn't he grab my arm again like he usually did when we were alone? Had he lost interest in checking up on my hand?</p><p>It was quite a long silence between us and for some good reason, the wind blew past him causing his scent to surround me entirely. How I wished I could just hug him right now and he would caress my hair like how he used to do.</p><p>I decided to just walk away from him since there was no reason for me to have an interaction with him even when I was dying to hear his voice. But he stopped me. He stood in the doorway to prevent me from leaving, using his own body to block the way. I could feel my heart was already beating like a maniac. What was he trying to do now?</p><p>"How's your hand?"</p><p>He still cared.</p><p>
  <em>No shithead. Don't give me false hope.</em>
</p><p>"I have detention," I muttered under my breath, ignoring his question.</p><p>"How's your hand?" He asked again.</p><p>"Stop acting like you still care."</p><p>Why couldn't I just be honest with him? Perhaps if I did that, he would understand everything then we could go back together and things would come back to how it used to be. However, I was too scared to speak my mind to him right now. I didn't know if I was ready to face rejection from someone I loved the most.</p><p>He moved aside at last, not looking at me anymore.</p><p>
  <em>No, look at me again Draco.</em>
</p><p>Even if it was going to be another cold stare, I would be fine with it. I just wanted to see a pair of his silver-grey eyes looking through me for one more time. But he didn't want that to happen. I felt like crying but I held myself, it wouldn't solve any problem. I gathered my thoughts and proceeded to leave the astronomy tower right away.</p><p>Luckily, I met Harry on my way to Umbridge's office. He approached me quickly and noticed the tears stain on my face. Yes, I cried a bit at last. As much as I wanted myself to act tough, everything still hurt.</p><p>"Are you all right there Y/N?" He asked full of concern. Now I wished Draco was the one to say this.</p><p>"Um...yeah, just can't wait to engrave some words to my hand," I lied.</p><p>"Did you pass by him again?"</p><p>"No..., let's just go to Umbridge," I suggested, feeling uncomfortable talking about anything related to Draco.</p><p>He nodded in understanding and we walked to Umbridge's office together. Just as I expected, she was getting crueller each time but I wasn't feeling the pain anymore, even when my blood was visibly dripping from the cuts. This was nothing compared to the pain from my broken heart. If a broken heart could actually hurt me physically, surely I would have died by the time he left the hospital wing. Dramatic but that really happened when we had fallen too deep for someone.</p><p>"You look very pale Y/N. Do you want me to walk you back?" Harry offered.</p><p>I wanted someone to walk me back. I wanted Draco to do it. Sadly, he wasn't Draco. He was just Harry, a Gryffindor friend of mine who happened to serve detention with me tonight. Why couldn't I be more grateful for this? At least I still had a friend who cared about me.</p><p>"I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey. I'll go with you, come on Y/N," he smiled, holding my right hand out of the blue. How I wished he was Draco.</p><p>
  <em>Stop thinking about the wanker, Y/N.</em>
</p><p>Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see the fresh cuts on my left hand and Harry's. She treated us straight away without even asking what happened. I was glad she didn't ask though. I wasn't in the mood to lie again for the rest of the night.</p><p>"How did you two get this cut?" She finally asked at the end of my treatment. I supposed I would let Harry handle this one.</p><p>"Uh...cat, yeah cat," Harry stuttered, sounding not very convincing.</p><p>"Wild cat," I added.</p><p>Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey was too exhausted to think about the odd in our statement that she bought it right away. She left us shortly after she had finished with Harry's wound.</p><p>I thanked Harry for taking me to the hospital wing. He offered to walk me back to the dungeon but I refused instantly. He had helped me enough for today and I was tired of pretending to be okay with my whole situation with Draco when I was clearly not. I just needed to be alone. He smiled sadly before we parted ways to go back to our own dorm.</p><p>The common room door opened and he was there, reading a book on the couch alone. He glanced up at me as soon as I stepped myself inside. Was he waiting for me?</p><p>
  <em>Not again stupid brain, don't get your hope too high Y/N.</em>
</p><p>Why would he do that? We were over. I had to accept the fact that we had broken up. I really had to accept that.</p><p>"What's with your hand?" He asked when his gaze turned to my bandaged hand.</p><p>
  <em>Please stop acting like this to me. You're making it harder for me to forget about you.</em>
</p><p>"What's with your hand?" He repeated as I was standing there, frozen.</p><p>"None of your business Malfoy," I mumbled coldly and left the common room to go to my private room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. 61| A Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It was getting harder for the members of D.A. to get inside the room of requirement since the Inquisitorial Squad were putting more suspicion on us and they spontaneously patrolling around the school, stalking and chasing after us. We couldn't get into our headquarter all together cause it would raise the suspicion. We had to switch partner each time we were going to a D.A. meeting. And today was my turn to go with Harry.</p><p>"Relax Harry, you're with a Slytherin. No one would follow us," I comforted him as he was starting to get a panic attack. This reminded me of Draco again, how was his anxiety attack going? Was he getting better since I was no longer a burden for him?</p><p>Frankly, I was hoping that he was still suffering from it though.</p><p>"Malfoy is following us, I saw him when we turned left from that corridor," he whispered.</p><p>"Harry you have to go alone, I will distract him," I ordered. "Go."</p><p>He hesitated a bit before going away. To be honest, this was just an excuse for me to have an interaction with Draco. I missed him so much. I knew it was wrong and all but I couldn't suppress my feeling all the time. I wanted to see him close and hear his voice talking to me, even if it was just going to be some cold words.</p><p>"Why are you following me Malfoy?" I started.</p><p>"Why are you with Potter?" He asked back coldly.</p><p>"He's my friend, why can't I be with him?" I replied.</p><p>"I don't like you being friends with Gryffindors."</p><p>"You have no control over who I wanna be friends with," I debated.</p><p>"You're still the same," he chuckled darkly. "Being the stubborn little girl I once knew."</p><p>"And you've changed. I never expect that you would ever be a man-whore after breaking up with me," I sneered.</p><p>His expression stiffened. He clenched his jaw as he took a step closer to me. His cologne smelled stronger in this close gap between us.</p><p>"Aren't you just jealous that other girls get to spend time with me, touch this body of mine and even some of them got to taste the lips that used to be yours only," he smirked.</p><p>"I know how you still cry each night, wanting me to hold you tight, comforting you for every nightmare you're having. You want me to be yours only, you still do," he mocked.</p><p>Anger raged inside of me mixed with jealousy. He was right. I was just jealous of all those girls when the one who should've done it was me, only me. I wanted to hit him and scream that he was killing me slowly by saying that but I didn't do it because I bloody loved him too much. I would never have the courage to hurt him that much even when he was constantly hurting me emotionally.</p><p>"No. Why would I want a man-whore to sleep by my side?"</p><p>"Admit it Y/N."</p><p>"You're a bloody wanker, Malfoy. Get away from me," I hissed, pushing his chest as my eyes got watery already. I didn't want him seeing me cry because he was stating the truth. I never intended to be the weak ex of Draco Malfoy yet he was making me be like this.</p><p>"And also, turns out you suck at snogging," I lied, just because I wanted to fight back a little to feel less pathetic.</p><p>I left Draco and went to the room of requirement after I made sure that he wasn't following me anymore. No one had got inside the secret room except Harry which made us be the only ones here. The air was tensed because he knew I didn't have a very nice catch up with my ex earlier. Everyone would know right away once they looked at my face right now.</p><p>I just wanted to punch someone in the face so bad right now. Sadly, Harry was too nice to be punched.</p><p>"Um...what about practising the Patronus charm while waiting for the others to come?"</p><p>I nodded in agreement and pulled my wand out of my robe. Harry instructed me to recall any type of happy memories to perform the Patronus charm. My mind was blank, not completely, but all the happy memories that I could recall were pictures of me and Draco when we were dating. How did my brain still considered those as happy memories? We broke up already.</p><p>"I can't do it, Harry. I can only think of him," I sighed.</p><p>"Why Y/N? Try thinking about our happy memories. I'm sure we have created some happy memories here in D.A. together," Harry suggested. I tried to do as he told but still, my mind only shifted to the memories I had with Draco in Paris this new year.</p><p>"I can't," I yelled.</p><p>"Y/N, you have to move on from him. It pains me to see you like this," Harry spoke, holding my shoulder with both of his hands. "Stop thinking about him. Can't you please notice me for a second?"</p><p>Notice him for what? What was he trying to say?</p><p>"I like you Y/N," he confessed. "I was confused about my feeling towards you and Cho. But now I realise that you're the one that I like."</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>I wasn't ready for this. I was still in love with Draco and it didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon. However, our relationship was over and I had to move on even if I didn't want to. Before I knew it, Harry was already leaning closer while I was deep in my thought. What should I do?</p><p>Perhaps if I kissed Harry, I could feel something that would keep me away from thinking about Draco. So I decided to close my eyes and play along. A realisation hit my mind within seconds, just when we were only an inch away. My mind could say yes about this but my heart would never. I couldn't do this with anyone other than Draco. If I did this, I would just hurt Harry as he would probably think I was using him. I pushed Harry before he could land his lips on mine.</p><p>"I–I'm sorry Harry," I apologised. He looked hurt and I felt more guilty. What was I thinking? Harry was also a living person and I just hurt his feeling. I was such a terrible person.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Harry, it isn't you. It's me, I can't deceive myself. I still love Draco," I admitted.</p><p>"I think I'll just leave."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Today's encounter with Y/N was making me smiling all day. Although we didn't have a good talk, it was the longest conversation we had after the break-up. Breaking up with her was the dumbest decision I had ever made. I was being childish at the time and now I couldn't just throw away my pride for a moment to ask her to come back to me. My ego was way bigger than I thought.</p><p>I made Zabini told her that I kissed Parkinson weeks ago and she bought it. I didn't mean to hurt her, really. I thought she would come back to me and ask me to date her again which I would absolutely agree on the spot. But she didn't and things just got worse since then.</p><p>Just like what I expected, Potter was taking advantages of this whole situation to get closer to her. Not gonna lie, I kind of felt scared to lose her to Potter this time. I loved her still, but I was still upset that she hid such an important thing from me. But again, maybe she had her reason or whatever.</p><p>I didn't put away all my things that had her scent on it, I didn't want to lose the last trace of her that I could keep by myself and that was the only reason I was still in a sane state until now. I missed her badly. I missed how she would snuggle to me during the night. I missed the sensation of her lips on mine, I wanted to taste it again, at least just one more time. I wanted to hear her small moans, calling my name, when I left some love bites on her neck. Some girls tried to befriend me, some also tried to seduce me. None of them succeeded.</p><p>I only needed Y/N but I had lost her due to my dozy brain.</p><p>I had to lie to her earlier. I was jealous and upset, she called me a man-whore. How could I be a man-whore when the only girl I could think about was her and as far as I concerned, she was the only one who had the permission to snog me. I could never imagine myself doing couples stuff with anyone but her.</p><p>I wanted her, only my Y/N.</p><p>I knew she lied about the snogging. She would never snog anyone but me. No one would dare to do that with her too since I was her ex. Even if she did, which would never happen as long as I was still alive, I was still the best kisser. No one could match my tongue play when the one I snogged was her. What an utter lie that unfortunately succeeded to make me upset a bit.</p><p>She stormed into the common room with tears rolling down her face. She hurriedly went to her room and slammed the door quite loud causing everyone in the common room to jolted up. Why was she crying?</p><p>Should I check on her?</p><p>Well, screw those disbelief stares I got from the whores in the common room. My precious girl was crying and I was sure it wasn't because of me this time. No one should dare to make her cry other than me. Everything about her was exclusively reserved for me even when we were currently not together.</p><p>"Y/N open the door," I yelled impatiently.</p><p>"Go away!" She shouted.</p><p>Well, I had no other choice but used magic to open the bloody door. I barged inside to see her covered in her blanket from head to toe. Her sobs could be heard all over the room. My heart flinched at the sound of it. Who could possibly dare to hurt my angel?</p><p>"Why are you crying?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 62| Mine Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!<br/>-This chapter is a bit disturbing-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>She ignored me completely. I couldn't take it anymore. I forcefully grabbed the blanket that covered her whole body. She was burying her face in her knees, still sobbing faintly. She still didn't answer even though I had called her names thousands of times already. It hurt me so badly, I felt like I was ready to murder anyone who did this to my girl.</p><p>"Tell me what happened. Who did this to you Y/N?" I asked again.</p><p>"Answer my bloody question Y/N!" I yelled as I held her face up to look at me. Red eyes, messy hair and a miserable look written on her still-gorgeous-while-crying face. Did I make her be like this too when we broke up?</p><p>"Get out of my room, Malfoy," she hissed.</p><p>"You tell me what happened first," I demanded.</p><p>"Why do you even care about me now?" She argued, pushing me away. I had always cared about her. No matter what the situation was, she was still my top priority. She just didn't know about it yet.</p><p>"Just tell me what happened and I'll go," I lied. I wouldn't go anywhere, not when she needed me the most right now.</p><p>She looked at me with an uneasy look on her face. My hands were still cupping her face which made it easier if I wanted to kiss her right now. I did want to kiss her. Just a little movement and I could taste how sweet her lips again. But I didn't do it, I didn't have a good reason to do that when we were no longer dating each other.</p><p>"Harry confessed his feeling," she mumbled and my mind went blank.</p><p>"...to kiss–"</p><p>"He what?" I snapped. That Scarhead bloody kissed her. Somehow this sounded legit, Potter had always wanted her to be his. I was enraged within seconds. I pulled her face closer to mine, pressing my lips on hers in a swift. She was mine. I had to erase Potter's trace from what was mine.</p><p>"Let me in," I ordered once I pulled away cause she wouldn't let me slid my tongue inside her mouth. I was in a rage, just thinking about how Potter could've done the same thing before me, probably with his nasty tongue too, was pushing me to my nerve.</p><p>"You are not my boyfriend anymore Malfoy! You can't kiss me whenever you want!" She screamed.</p><p>
  <em>Oh hell, I can.</em>
</p><p>I pinned her to the bed and started kissing her roughly. No one should lay a hand on her, let alone kissed her. I kept kissing her and tried pushing my tongue through until she finally gave in.</p><p>I knew she was still in love with me.</p><p>She wouldn't be able to resist me even when her mind told her to. She desperately wanted this to happen just as much as I did. My tongue explored her mouth within a second while she did nothing. She made me do all the work alone.</p><p>"Kiss me back," I whispered. "Bloody kiss me back Y/N."</p><p>I snogged her again, hoping that she would finally play along using her tongue with me. She did. I missed this. I bloody missed this.</p><p>The air was starting to get hotter as we continued swapping spit. None of us wanted this to stop but the situation was making us pull away to take some breath in between our hot snogging session. I bit her lower lip before breaking the kiss. She was panting for air with such a lewd expression, turning me on instantly. How much longer could I hold myself in this very situation?</p><p>"Looks like I'm still the best kisser here," I sniggered.</p><p>I pulled off my tie harshly before I did the same to hers then I started trailing kisses from her jaw down to her neck and upper chest. I wanted to do it with her so bad, right at this moment. Did Potter do this to her too? Where did he touch her? Oh fuck it, I couldn't think straight. My mind was going crazy just by thinking how far Scarhead could've possibly touched her.</p><p>"Does Potter know that you have a weak spot on your neck?" I whispered directly to her ear before I went to suck a spot in the crook of her neck. She held my hair tightly with one hand while the other one was covering her mouth, trying to cover the moans I was dying to hear since the day we broke up.</p><p>"Stop it...Malfoy please...," she muttered softly as I began to place more love bites all around her neck.</p><p>"Don't call me Malfoy. Say my bloody name Y/N. Moan it. Tell everyone how good I make you feel just by sucking your bloody neck," I hissed as I started unbuttoning the upper buttons of her shirt while my mouth kept creating more love bites down to her chest.</p><p>"I bet Potter didn't even know you can make this kind of expression Y/N. Do you wanna know why?" I smirked.</p><p>"This body of yours, it belongs to me and it can only respond to me. Only me for Merlin's sake!"</p><p>She closed her eyes tightly, enjoying what I was doing to her while she was still trying to hold her bloody moans.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, let me hear it Y/N.</em>
</p><p>"Don't you remember what I say about no other male species is allowed to touch you Y/N?" I stated angrily.</p><p>She wanted to say something but I snogged her instead. I didn't care whatever the hell she was trying to say. Unless she was moaning my name then it was nothing important. The kiss was passionate. I was having a hard time to keep things under my control cause I was already completely driven mad by lust. My hand was tracing circles on her abdomen while we were still snogging roughly. Then I brought my hand down to her pelvis slowly.</p><p>Fuck. I wanted to taste her badly.</p><p>"Draco...," she moaned after the kiss was over while my hands were already trailing down her body, ready to pull that skirt away anytime soon. I smirked right away. Right, that was what was supposed to come out of her mouth.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered and tears rolled down her face. I didn't get it, why was she crying again? "But we can't do this."</p><p>"Why?" I asked in confusion. "You want this as much as I do right now, Y/N. I know you do."</p><p>"What are we Draco? What are we right now? We broke up already! We shouldn't be doing this!" She whisper-yelled in sorrow.</p><p>"No, we didn't! You're mine Y/N. What's mine is always going to be mine!" I denied.</p><p>I could tell that she was a little taken aback because I just snapped at her. She wept again and my heart flinched. For Merlin's sake, what had I done? My gaze softened as she covered her face with her tiny hands to hide her cries.</p><p>Right, it wasn't the right time for this.</p><p>I stroked her hair gently and started humming, hoping that she would be calm soon. She uncovered her face and we stared deeply into one another. When was the last time I felt the warmth of her gaze?</p><p>"I'm sorry Y/N...," I apologised as I planted a light peck on her forehead. Then I placed my forehead against hers making our nose brush one another.</p><p>"I love you Y/N. I still do."</p><p>She hugged me immediately causing me to fall on top of her completely. I moved our body so we could lay on the bed, side by side. She tightened the embrace and positioned her face against my chest. She could probably hear how fast my heart was beating right now and that only happened when she was around.</p><p>I missed this moment. Just cuddling on the bed. A hug had always solved any problem we were facing, but I didn't have the confidence to say that it would do the same for this problem.</p><p>"Please don't wake me up," she muttered. "Let me stay in this dream."</p><p>"It isn't a dream," I said, caressing her silky hair.</p><p>"Are you going to leave me again?"</p><p>"No, if you let me stay."</p><p>"Are you real? Are you really my Draco?" She asked, turning her head up to face me.</p><p>"I'm always gonna be your Draco."</p><p>She stayed in silence and the only noise that filled the room was our heavy breathing. I could finally smell her scent properly, vanilla mixed with rose. Just when I almost kissed her hair, she pushed me away out of a sudden and sat straight up immediately, glaring at me.</p><p>"Then why did you kiss Pansy? What about the other girls? And why is Astoria following you? Explain everything, you git!" She sneered.</p><p>Did she really just get jealous right now? Even after I told her about my feeling towards her?</p><p>"What about Scarhead? You kissed him," I argued.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin's beard! I didn't kiss anyone! I was telling you that he <b>tried</b> to kiss me but you bloody smashed my lips to shut me up," she yelled.</p><p>"Oh," I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment. I thought she said he kissed her. I thought I was losing her to that stupid Scarhead.</p><p>"The girls are all lies," I admitted. "Just to see if you still love me."</p><p>I didn't say anything about the Greengrass girl. Her mother was still trying to pair us up and if Y/N found out, things would get worse and I would probably lose her forever.</p><p>She sent me a dirty look before saying, "That's bloody childish! Do you know how much it hurt me? I was devastated for real!"</p><p>"Lord! I can't believe this, how old are you Draco? Do you think that would make me crawl back to you? Think of something better for real," she added in disbelief.</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry. That's why I'm going to make it up. Forgive me Y/N," I smiled, opening my arms for her.</p><p>"I can't forgive you."</p><p>"Oh come on, drop the play Y/N," I rolled my eyes at her. My arms were still opened wide for her.</p><p>She gave me a disapproving look but threw herself to me anyway. Glad to have her back in my arms again. For a second I almost forgot about what was going on down there until she kissed my neck, leaving a love bite on me for the first time.</p><p>"Know that you're mine too Draco."</p><p>"Of course, but don't do that if you won't take the responsibility now," I chuckled. "And please button up your shirt, it's so hard to control myself."</p><p>She smacked my arms as her face turned red from blushing. How adorable. Within seconds, she quickly buttoned up her shirt while facing away from me.</p><p>I guessed I would have to do it by myself again today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. 63| Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco decided to sleep in my room for the night after the very mild <em>intercourse </em>we had before dinner. We were being the talk during dinner cause for the first time after the break-up, which everyone obviously knew, Draco and I came to dinner together. He never let go of my hand at the time. Speaking of hand, he asked if my hand had healed again before we went to bed. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it and he didn't push anymore.</p><p>I didn't sleep last night. I was scared to fall asleep. What if all of this was just a dream in my head and all would be gone once I woke up? Or what if everything that happened here was real but he would wake up to be the cold Draco and forgot about what he did yesterday? I didn't know what I would do if any of those was the reality I had to face once the morning came. I couldn't bear the pain of losing him again.</p><p>To be honest, I didn't know what we should call ourselves now. We were definitely not a couple but we acted like one. I pushed away those thoughts. That didn't matter right now. As long as he was with me, everything would be okay and things should go back to normal for now...right?</p><p>"You didn't sleep?" He asked in shock as soon as he woke up. "Learn from your mistake Y/N. I don't want you to faint again."</p><p>"Are you real?" I asked back.</p><p>"Really Y/N? That question again?" He sighed heavily.</p><p>"Actions speak louder than words. May I?" He asked.</p><p>"May you what?" I questioned, completely having no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, you're getting so slow after more than a month of not being with me," he rolled his eyes and pulled me closer right away. He kissed me. Not a rough aggressive one, it was a warm loving kiss like the one we had at the astronomy tower on the day we became a thing.</p><p>"Am I real? I don't know. Do my lips taste real? I believe so. Do I love you so much? Absolutely," he smirked after pulling away.</p><p>"Draco...," I muttered. I felt like tearing up again, a happy cry for this time. I still couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p>"Yes my darling Y/N."</p><p>And I broke down in happy tears. This was bloody real. He just called me <em>darling </em>for the first time in more than a month that felt like forever.</p><p>"Y/N? Love, why are you crying? Did I hurt you somewhere?" He panicked but I hugged him instead. I was extremely glad that he was really the Draco I knew, the one that I dated for more than a year. But one thing was still bothering my mind. What were we now? And he answered the question in my mind immediately as if he could actually read through me.</p><p>"Will you please be my girlfriend again Y/N?"</p><p>"What if I say no?" I asked in between my sobs.</p><p>"You won't."</p><p>"How can you be so sure? What if I told you I like Harry?" I debated.</p><p>"Y/N please, I can only be me when you're with me and fuck Scarhead. Your heart only wants me," he scoffed.</p><p>"Seriously, I'm begging you, love. I need you Y/N."</p><p>•••</p><p>After rejecting Harry yesterday, somehow I still had the courage to show up in a D.A. meeting today. Everyone who was in the great hall yesterday could see that Draco and I were getting back together and Harry had been avoiding me since then. I couldn't blame him whatsoever. He was the one who confessed first yesterday, yet the one I dated, in the end, was Draco. It would always be Draco. And I understood very well that Harry had the right to be mad or possibly hate me now.</p><p>I supposed Harry hadn't told anyone about what happened in the room of requirement yesterday because no one had yelled at me yet for rejecting the all-mighty chosen one for a Slytherin git. Correction, a hot and sweet Slytherin git. However, some eyes were sending me glares when I stepped inside the secret room.</p><p>
  <em>So we are going back to be the hated Slytherin now.</em>
</p><p>Hermione approached me with a disappointed look. Was she going to be just like the others too?</p><p>"Are you bloody serious?" She yelled. "You're dating Malfoy again? After what he did to you? He hurt you Y/N, you were a mess!"</p><p>"Exactly Hermione. I'm a bloody wreck when I'm without him. I kept questioning myself like how many days would I survive being like this and all. I was so devastated until he came back to fix me," I explained calmly. "We love each other still and there's no changing that."</p><p>She looked down, pinching the temple of her head and let out a long depressing sigh. "Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt again," she apologised halfheartedly.</p><p>"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I ensured while giving her a promising smile and gladly, she bought it.</p><p>"Ok then," she smiled faintly. "Uh...you might want to cover those things on your neck."</p><p>Damn, I forgot about the love bites. I would yell at Draco later even though I kind of felt happy about it. This reminded me that I was still his.</p><p>Harry was teaching the others about the Patronus charm. I was sure I could cast it by now because I had got back together with Draco and it wouldn't hurt to recall our happy memories anymore. I was expecting Harry to give some instructions to me too, so I waited until it was my turn to be taught. Well, it never happened. He was taking his personal feeling into this matter. How unprofessional, but maybe it was normal for now.</p><p>I decided to go standing alone in the corner of the room, watching people trying to cast the Patronus charm. Some failed but I saw that Luna succeeded. None of those people threw a glance at me, not even a single one. It seemed like they didn't care about my existence here anymore. Who the hell pleaded for me not to leave this organisation again? Oh right, the bloody trio. And now they were acting as if I was invisible just because I was dating Draco all over again. I supposed I should just leave.</p><p>The chandelier suddenly started moving by itself when I was about to walk to the doorway, was it an earthquake? I supposed no, someone was trying to enter the room with force. The mirror shattered as the person from across the wall tried to break in by casting a spell. I stood still in my position, not gonna lie I was scared by this whole situation. We were going to get exposed.</p><p>The wall crumbled, revealing Umbridge with Filch and some Slytherins from the Inquisitorial Squad. Thank Lord, I didn't see Draco here. Everyone in D.A. shot me their stink eyes, probably suspecting that I snitched to my housemates. I didn't, I promised Hermione not to and I always kept my promise to anyone.</p><p>For the worse to happen, Draco showed up by dragging Cho harshly. He was smiling so proud with his evil smirk that he only showed me when he wanted something, leading us to get in the mood of you-know-what.</p><p>I glared back at the others who were previously sending me their stink eyes. See? I wasn't the traitor here.</p><p>"Y/N?" Draco yelled, shocks in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh crap.</em>
</p><p>He pushed Cho away and approached me in a hurry. Now, what should I do? We just got back together and we already encountered a new big problem right now? I didn't want to have a big fight with him again.</p><p>Merlin's beard, maybe I should've left D.A. that day.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked, still trying to be calm. I knew he was trying so hard not to shout at me right now and I appreciated that.</p><p>"I think I'll have to increase your detention frequency, Miss Richards," Umbridge smiled wickedly.</p><p>"No! She almost died, you're trying to kill her!" Hermione yelled, defending me.</p><p>Draco looked confused before asking, "You're just drinking the throat burning tea right?"</p><p>I didn't want to lie but if I told him about the quill and blood, he would freak out and get into the same problem as me. Why did Hermione have to tell everyone now when Draco was here?</p><p>"Tea? Look at her hand Malfoy, is that what a throat burning tea would do?" Hermione laughed sarcastically.</p><p>"Why–"</p><p>"I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it," I assured him after noticing his uneasy look. Must be hard for him to choose between me and his position as one of the few people Umbridge trusted at Hogwarts.</p><p>"I'm taking her with me," he stated loudly before pulling my right hand to leave the scene.</p><p>"My father will clear her name," he declared, specifically to Umbridge.</p><p>I saw Umbridge's unhappy face when we walked past her. She told the other Inquisitorial Squad members to catch the D.A. members as soon as we left the room. I low-key felt bad for the other D.A. members since they had to face punishment while I didn't because Draco unexpectedly chose me over his pride to beg his dad now. Even when we just got back together this morning.</p><p>"Does it hurt still?" He asked once we reached our room.</p><p>"A little."</p><p>"I'm sorry Y/N. I can't protect you from Umbridge and even accused you to hurt yourself," he apologised with sad eyes while his fingers were tracing circles on both of my hands.</p><p>"Fuck it, I'm a terrible boyfriend," he sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"No, you're the perfect one for me Draco," I smiled before hugging him.</p><p>Just a hug and we would be fine right?</p><p>"Let's make a promise. No lies and no more hiding things from each other," he mumbled, tightening the embrace.</p><p>"Sure Draco."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. 64| New Headmistress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Days passed and things were getting worse than I expected. The old man Albus was now gone, escaping himself because he didn't want to get arrested by the ministry. Had he always been a coward? On the other hand, Umbridge, the evil cat lady, was appointed to be the headmistress. Just wow. Couldn't wait to see the fall of Hogwarts, and possibly the Wizarding World too.</p><p>Umbridge's first official announcement as a headmistress was saying that Draco was still the leader of the Inquisitorial Squad. I was quite surprised, to be honest. I thought she would hate Draco after he made his dad clear my name and free me from the torturing detention of hers.</p><p>By this news, Draco was extremely happy even though he still disliked the woman for hurting me. I learnt one important thing since I started dating him, just seeing that happy smile of his was enough to make me feel the same. So I had no reason to object to his decision if that would make him happy.</p><p>All members of Dumbledore's Army except me and Cho had to experience the cursed quill that fed on blood, thanks to little Miss Chang. She was getting the hate she deserved by everyone, even Harry was ignoring her now. The weird thing was some people from D.A. still thought that it was me who ditched on them for the sake of my boyfriend. They also believed that Cho was innocent. What a bunch of idiots.</p><p>"I don't get how their brain works. They accused me of ditching because I got back together with you. Can you believe that?" I ranted.</p><p>Things were going much better between me and Draco. It wasn't awkward to get back together with him and we could instantly act normal as if we never broke up.</p><p>"No baby, but listen. I'll always be on your side even though I'm the leader of the Inquisitorial Squad," he ensured.</p><p>"I didn't say anything about that," I blurted.</p><p>"I just want to make things clear. If someone dared to try or hurt you, just told them that you're my girlfriend and they would back off surely."</p><p>"Everyone knows about us Draco," I rolled my eyes. "And that's abusing your authority, also people will be more likely giving me hate for that."</p><p>"It doesn't matter if they hate you, you've got the person who loves you the most here. I'll do anything to make sure that you're okay. Frankly, I don't want to repeat the same mistake like Umbridge detentions."</p><p>"That's sweet but no," I refused.</p><p>Having me not getting any punishment for getting involved in D.A. was enough. I didn't want any type of authority abuse happened for me again. It was unfair to others. But if it was me who fought for myself, I would let it slide. I just didn't want him using too much of his power for me.</p><p>"I'm not asking you to agree or not. It's an order," he declared. Even now he had abused his power.</p><p>"Once a no, always a no. Don't argue with me cause I'm going to bed. Night Draco," I ended the discussion. Even though I wasn't facing him right now, somehow I could picture his eye rolls in my mind after hearing my refusal.</p><p>"Are you really just going to sleep?" He questioned just when I was about to fall asleep. Ugh, as much as I loved him, which was infinity, I wanted to sleep badly. It had always been so hard for me to sleep early and tonight was different. I felt sleepy already but this big baby of mine wouldn't just stop talking.</p><p>"Babe," he whispered, not to my ears. He intentionally whispered to my bloody neck. He gotta be kidding me right now.</p><p>"I'm not being impatient or anything but how much longer do you think I have to wait?" He asked in a whisper while playing with my hair and I could feel him kissing it.</p><p>He did it probably hundreds of time already until I fell asleep, ignoring his attempt to get something I wasn't ready to do yet. I knew I might be cruel cause we had been dating for more than a year, even after I cut out the break up months too, and we still hadn't do it.</p><p>The decision was all on me, he said that. However, he had been acting off since New Year, or maybe since my parents' funeral or whatever. I knew he had been doing the thing on his own sometimes, especially after we were having a heavy snogging session. Somehow I could see it on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I pitied him, really. He could've done it several times with any other girls but he chose to do it by himself each time. But again, I would never let him touch someone else and I knew I was being selfish.</p><p>•••</p><p>Weeks passed and Draco had been helping me to learn more about some subjects to prepare for the O.W.L. test in June even when he was already busy being a prefect and Umbridge's puppet. Couldn't really call it a lesson though, he was constantly teasing me every time he found a chance and it had always ended with us snogging in the come and go room. Seemed like the room had opened up more often for us and no one had noticed this just yet.</p><p>Sometimes I wondered how much patience was left in him for me. I meant, we snogged aggressively like almost every single day and I was starting to give up on waiting until I didn't know when. How could he bear with it for so long?</p><p>Anyway, I couldn't get my prefect role back because Umbridge just hated me to the soul. For some unknown reason, it seemed like she was trying so hard to pair Draco up with Pansy. I was curious about her relationship with the Parkinsons but I decided not to dig in deeper since there was nothing to worry about. Draco would never cheat on me, moreover if the girl was Pansy.</p><p>"Oh Draco, you're so funny," Pansy laughed loudly, trying to flirt with my boy in the common room. She might think she had a melodious laugh when her voice sounded like a duck whose throat was being squeezed by my bare hands. I wanted to strangle her so bad.</p><p>"I'm not talking to you, you nutter! Say my name again and you'll lose your prefect status," he hissed.</p><p>"Come on Draco, it isn't like the bitch is going to get the role back if I lose it," she replied, casually calling me a bitch in front of my protective boyfriend. Why was she so hateable and dumb as hell?</p><p>"I've been holding myself all this time for the sake of Y/N. But if you called her with that name once again, I–"</p><p>"No, Draco. I'll be the one to expel her from Hogwarts," I stated, approaching him with my elegant walk before placing myself to sit on his lap. Oh, Pansy was getting really mad right now.</p><p>"Wake up from your imaginary world, Pansy. Can't you see that this boy is fated to be mine?" I scoffed as I wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder when he already did the same to my waist.</p><p>Blaise giggled, mocking Pansy with Vincent, Greg and this boy named Theodore who was also a friend of Draco. I didn't know much about him but I started seeing him hanging with the gang more since the break-up. Back to Pansy, she stood up from the couch and walked over to me.</p><p>"The hair again? How classic of you," I rolled my eyes as Draco held Pansy's hand before it could touch my hair.</p><p>"Let it go Draco, she doesn't deserve you touching her filthy hand."</p><p>"Let me handle your crazy fan," I smirked after kissing his cheek. "Come with me, Pansy."</p><p>"No," he refused and carried me bridal style to our room without my consent instead, making the boys stared in confusion while Pansy was glaring at me. What the hell did he think he was doing? Why did he stop me from solving this on my own? She deserved to get a lesson about not flirting with someone else's boyfriend.</p><p>I tried to break loose from him but his strength was way greater than mine.</p><p>"What the hell Draco?" I yelled as he lay me on the bed.</p><p>"Calm down Y/N, you'll get yourself into trouble. She's favoured by Umbridge and I'm not going to let you get into her detention again," he sighed.</p><p>"Then you'll just have to clear my name again," I debated.</p><p>"Are you starting to be fully dependent on me now?" He smirked. "I love that but I'd prefer to have you stay away from those imbeciles."</p><p>"You can't control me."</p><p>He chuckled lightly before tucking some hair behind my ears. His evil smirk formed up instantly.</p><p>Uh oh, this boy just got turned on for an unknown reason.</p><p>His eyes full of desire and one of his hand moved slowly, dancing down my body in a circular motion. Meanwhile, the other one was caressing my cheek, then suddenly he licked her lower lip as he brushed mine with his thumb. Couldn't deny, that was bloody hot.</p><p>"Sure I can. Do you want me to show you that now, love?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. 65| Admirers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Days passed, nothing happened that night because I kicked him out of bed before anything could happen. Earlier today, Draco was called to Umbridge's office along with some other Slytherins, including Pansy. What the hell was going on here? Did she want to set them up that badly?</p><p>I waited and waited in my private room with worries. It could've been something way worse. What if he got into the cruel detention now?</p><p>"Look at this badge Y/N!" He exclaimed, dashing through the door with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>The badge on his robe was from the ministry of magic so it meant he had officially become Umbridge's puppet now. He actually had this badge before we got back together but Umbridge took it back once he helped me get out of the chaotic situation. She never gave it back to him even after she declared him to be the Inquisitorial Squad leader again. And somehow she decided to give it back now? How strange.</p><p>"Looks good on you," I smiled.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna join? Crabbe and Goyle are in it too and Parkinson will probably try to steal me away," he convinced.</p><p>"I know you won't let that happen," I replied.</p><p>"How can you be so sure about that, Miss Richards?" He smirked.</p><p>"Just a girlfriend instinct," I spoke as I shrugged my shoulder off. "Now stop talking about her or you're going back to the boys' dorm for the night."</p><p>"But you sure about not joining? I mean I'm the leader and I'll be busy obviously, and we won't get to spend much time together. But you know, I want you to be with me all the time after what happened," he whined.</p><p>"I want that too but I can't risk my chance to have quiet school days. Don't worry too much about that, we'll find a way. At least, we're back together again now."</p><p>"Oh please, you'll never have quiet school days as my girlfriend," he laughed.</p><p>"I'm just lazy, okay?" I groaned.</p><p>He sighed in defeat before throwing himself to the bed and I joined him soon later. The air was quite chilling tonight due to the storms which made me snuggled into him in reflex. Even though he wasn't in the best mood right now, he still cuddled me back while humming some song to lighten the mood. He even planted some soft kisses on my head in between his hums. I was glad we made up and back together now.</p><p>Draco might not be the nicest person in the world, but he is definitely the sweetest guy to me ever and that was what made him even more lovable. I never told him that but I guess he knew already.</p><p>I was glad he saved me that day.</p><p>I had always thought that he was the lucky one who got to get me as his girlfriend but now I realised it was the opposite all around. Words just couldn't describe how lucky I was to be the person he was in love with.</p><p>•••</p><p>Morning came quicker than ever and I had a pretty good sleep last night. I wondered what could possibly make me happier after having a peaceful sleep? Right, waking up in Draco's arm around me with his smile plastered across his face was the correct answer. He pecked my forehead as soon as I smiled at him after opening my heavy eyes.</p><p>"No, go back to sleep," he giggled.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's fascinating to see your lover sleeping calmly right beside you."</p><p>"Aw that's sweet," I giggled. "Get ready, will you? Aren't you going to be busy as, uh...what's it again? The school highest prefect?"</p><p>He laughed as he ruffled my messy sleeping hair. "You're already being too adorable in the morning. I don't know if I can survive today without snogging you."</p><p>"Hey! That's an understatement! You'll never survive a day without kissing me."</p><p>"Then let me kiss you right now, you little naughty witch," he smirked while bringing his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes slowly as he moved closer. Our lips were literally only a few millimetres away when someone knocked on the door impatiently and that ruined the mood instantly.</p><p>"Draco, it's time to patrol around!" Pansy called.</p><p>Draco had given up trying to tell the pathetic bitch to stop calling him by his name. She would never listen and now my boyfriend was going to spend the morning with my enemy. Pansy had always been mad at me after Draco and I got back together. Did she really think she could be the one to replace me during the break-up period?</p><p>"She gotta be kidding me," Draco muttered. "Fuck off Parkinson!"</p><p>"Now you see why I want you in the squad? Save me, please?" He pleaded.</p><p>I stared at him for a moment before pecking his lips shortly. "Saved you already, Mr Malfoy."</p><p>"You've got to do more than that Y/N," he smirked.</p><p>"But your pretty fan is waiting for you, Mr Malfoy. You're going to upset her, do you want to lose your fan?" I joked.</p><p>"You know what I want, Miss Richards."</p><p>"You're not going to let me go, are you?"</p><p>He chuckled before leaning in to press his soft lips on mine lightly. It was a slow yet passionate kiss. His tongue took the lead most of the times which was fine by me. The knock on the door became uncontrollably harsh and loud but he never broke the kiss, ignoring Pansy's yells the whole time.</p><p>"You gotta go," I reminded.</p><p>He groaned lazily and I thought he was going to get up and get himself ready, but again, he lay back in bed instead. He wrapped his arms around me, making our body get closer to each other.</p><p>"Draco, you gotta go."</p><p>"Do you like it when I'm away Y/N?"</p><p>"No, but you have to be responsible for your role and I'm fine with it. So get ready," I ordered.</p><p>"Just one more minute," he whined.</p><p>"Draco," I protested.</p><p>"Okay, one more kiss?"</p><p>I quickly peck his lips and he sighed heavily before getting up to do his morning routine. I opened the door while he was getting ready to see a furious Pansy glaring at me. She should be happy that I was willing to open the door for her, not everyone could take a look at my room whenever they wanted. She eyed everything from the doorway cause I didn't let her get inside.</p><p>"Pretty, isn't it? My boyfriend bought all the decor for me," I sniggered. She gave me stink eyes in exchange.</p><p>"Babe, where's my tie?" Draco yelled.</p><p>"You can use mine," I answered but my eyes were still on Pansy who couldn't stop glaring at me.</p><p>Not long after, Draco came fully dressed neatly. The silver badge shimmered on his robe and he was having his smug smile, feeling so proud about it. We agreed to meet later in the great hall at lunch. I bid him goodbye and closed the door as soon as I lost sight of him. Time to get myself ready or maybe just a few more minutes of sleep would be okay.</p><p>•••</p><p>Seemed like God loved to bring together all my enemies in one day. No one would never expect who did what at lunch. After dealing with Pansy this morning, I went to charms class which had nothing interesting in it. Times passed quickly and I was already in the great hall, waiting for Draco to have lunch together.</p><p>"The food is disgusting," I complained.</p><p>"We can always sneak out to Hogsmeade," Draco blurted.</p><p>"Why do you like to skip class so much?" I questioned as I forcefully take one small bite of the nasty mushroom sandwich.</p><p>"I've got to spend time with you, so why not?"</p><p>Just when I was about to reply to him, the girl came to interrupt our daily couple conversation.</p><p>"Hello," she greeted in a friendly tone. It disgusted me right away. Draco was already having his disapproval look on his face once the girl took a seat beside him.</p><p>"My mother wants us to be friends, so let's make it happen," she said boldly. Somehow I felt déjà vu.</p><p>"Babe, you done with the food?" Draco asked, ignoring the youngest Greengrass girl who was trying to befriend him. Her mother really had no shame to send her daughter directly to him.</p><p>"Yep, it's <b>disgusting</b> anyway."</p><p>And we went back to our room straightly, ignoring the twit who had ruined my boyfriend's mood. Now I had to deal with a possibly grumpy baby, how I wanted to thank her so much. I just hoped no one would bother us again until at least the end of year 5.</p><p>"You've got another crazy fan Draco."</p><p>"Are you jealous Y/N?" He teased.</p><p>"Nope," I rolled my eyes at him when he just chuckled in response.</p><p>"Ah, my baby girl is jealous."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 66| Private Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The black door appeared and I sprinted inside the come and go room with Draco immediately. It was past dinner and we should've been at our dorm by this time. However, tonight was another private DADA lesson with Draco and honestly, who would miss a chance to have some real private time with this boy?</p><p>The chandelier flickered as we got to the centre of the room. Memories of me learning with the other D.A. members here were still vivid in my head. Sometimes I missed it even when I knew no one missed my presence in the organisation, apart from my friends probably.</p><p>"So what do you want to learn today, Miss Richards?" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Anything you want to teach me, Mr Malfoy," I giggled.</p><p>"Anything?" He smirked. Oh, I knew where this was going.</p><p>"Anything without your dirty thoughts Draco."</p><p>"It isn't dirty, my thoughts are all about you, darling," he laughed before swishing his wand to bring some chairs for us to sit.</p><p>I sat comfortably while watching him swishing his wand again to bring a table full of cakes, scones and an apple pie. I dropped my jaw at the sight of the tasty desserts. It was past dinner time, obviously. However, there was no limitation of time for me when it came to dessert. I turned my gaze from the table to Draco who was already grinning smugly at me.</p><p>"We aren't going to learn anything today," he stated as he sat across me.</p><p>"Lord, I love you so much Draco," I gushed, immediately taking a knife to cut the apple pie. He just laughed when I finally melted after having a bite of the pie.</p><p>"Slowly, love," he reminded.</p><p>"What's this for? Is there any special occasion?" I asked as he poured some wine into my glass.</p><p>"Can't I be sweet sometimes?" He chuckled.</p><p>"You're always sweet to me," I giggled.</p><p>"Does anyone know about the wine?" I asked, hesitating to take a sip.</p><p>He shook his head and held his glass in the air, bringing it up close to me for a toast which I followed shortly. The clinking sound echoed the room and we took a sip of the wine, leaving a hint of purplish mark on our lips. For a first-timer, I thought it was going to be a bit bitter but mine tasted sweet and a little bit sour.</p><p>I continued eating the apple pie while at the same time busy thinking about which dessert I should eat next. Draco only drank his wine, not giving even the slightest touch to anything on the table. Perhaps he just wanted to watch me eat like almost every date we were having at Madam Puddifoot. Well, I couldn't blame him for not being able to restrain himself from looking at my adorable face while eating. I had received too many compliments about my look, but only Draco's mattered to me by far.</p><p>"Maybe you can learn something too later," he blurted.</p><p>"Later? Let's do it now. This would be the prize if I succeeded," I suggested.</p><p>"Come here then," he requested.</p><p>I tilted my head in confusion for a moment before making my way to him. He smiled warmly at me, pulling me to sit on his lap shortly.</p><p>"I thought you're going to teach me something," I blurted while slowly stroking his sleeky blond hair. He froze with his eyes stuck on mine, creating an awkward atmosphere yet also giving my cheeks a time to ignite from the stare.</p><p>"This is part of the lesson," he smirked and suddenly carried me in his arms as he walked to an empty area of the room. His eyes never left mine even when his legs kept moving forward.</p><p>A slow melody was being played in the background out of nowhere causing me to look around a bit to find where the source of the song was. Strange, I couldn't find any musical instrument anywhere inside the room. Where did he hide it?</p><p>"Focus on me, love," Draco stated, holding my chin to look up to him.</p><p>"What are you teaching me exactly, Draco?" I questioned.</p><p>He didn't answer anything to my question and placed both of his hands on my waist instead. He told me to put my hands on his shoulders as he pulled me closer. Were we just going to dance now?</p><p>His feet started moving deliberately, following the rhythm of the song. It didn't take me long to join his movement. I almost stepped on his foot, luckily he suddenly held me in the air, spinning me around in the desolated room.</p><p>I never liked dancing. Well, technically, I never really liked anything. However, when everything was happening with him, things just felt different. The heart race as if I had just run a marathon around the earth, tingling sensation in my stomach and the eagerness to smile without a cease. I felt like I was willing to do anything as long as it was with him.</p><p>"This is the first lesson on how to make Draco Malfoy happier," he chuckled.</p><p>"Are you telling me you aren't happy before?"</p><p>"I'm always happy when I'm with you Y/N, but I'd love to do this more often too," he expressed as our body swayed to the music, treading the ground and whirling each other's body unobstructedly.</p><p>He hugged me right away once the music stopped.</p><p>"Lesson number 2, I love hugging you so let me hold you in my arms forever Y/N."</p><p>I giggled, wrapping my arms around him to tighten the warm embrace to make him feel happier as he should be. Without any notice, he began planting light kisses from my ear down to my jaw. He paused a moment just to look at me in the eyes, giving me his mesmerising stare as though he wanted me to sink in those beautiful eyes of his.</p><p>"Lesson number 3, kissing you is my only hobby. I love it as much as I love you Y/N. May I taste your lips?" he smiled before leaning in.</p><p>We started with a soft passionate kiss which eventually turned into a heated make-out session with a hint of prurient. We broke the kiss with me gasping for air, just like usual. He attacked my neck right away, probably trying to mark me his. His fingers were dancing down my waist when I could only enjoy everything he was doing to me.</p><p>"The fourth lesson is about my mark Y/N. I have to mark you mine and it would be lovely if I could leave my mark on each part of your body, will you let me?" he whispered, directly to my right ear.</p><p>"Mhmm...," I responded, giving him my permission to do what he said earlier.</p><p>"Has the air always been this hot?" He asked. "Or is it just you, my love?"</p><p>Lord, I couldn't help to not blush so hard.</p><p>He carried me again, back to the table with all the appetising desserts. His hand pushed the remaining dishes on the table to make a space for me to sit, making them dropped to the ground harshly. The shattering sound of the plates and glasses could be heard, filling the room that only had our heavy breathing as the noise earlier.</p><p>"I can buy you more tomorrow," he declared when I was about to protest about the desserts. He bent closer, pressing his lips on mine again and the tongue play began. His hand quickly made their way to my tie, pulling it away in a swift before unbuttoning some upper buttons of my shirt.</p><p class="">
  <em>He's only going to leave some love bites, right? </em>
</p><p>"Do the same to me, darling," he demanded and for some obscure reason, I did as he told while we were snogging, earning a smug smirk from him once we pulled apart. We gazed at each other for a good few seconds while his hands were caging me on the table. His scalding breath stung the skin of my face as he bent closer.</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>"I don't know if I can hold myself, but sure," he chortled.</p><p>His tongue dominated me within seconds and the kiss had moved down to my upper chest without my notice. It was another love bite making which eventually made me murmur in an indescribable pleasure. He held me closer to him, pressing my body against him at the end of the table.</p><p>"That's why I told you, Ron, that we–"</p><p>"Blimey Y/N!"</p><p>Turned out the room of requirement wasn't that much of a secret place where we could hide anything any more.</p><p>Draco stopped and groaned in disappointment while at the same time, helping me to get my shirt all buttoned up quickly. He didn't bother to fix his shirt and picked up our ties on the ground instead. I felt humiliated instantly. How did we not hear them coming? How was I supposed to face them now? I was still having my amorous look from everything that happened between me and Draco.</p><p>"Let's just go back to our room, love," Draco whispered.</p><p>I walked with him, passing by the trio who were looking at me in shock. Not gonna lie, I felt bad for Harry right now.</p><p>"What are you three doing here?" Draco questioned. Don't tell me they were forming D.A. again. They didn't reply and stared at me instead. I brought my hands to my neck to cover the love bites Draco left on me.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me, mudblood?" Draco spat out of a sudden.</p><p>"Oh please, I know I'm such a vamp but don't even dare to think about it. I'm hers, completely," he added with such confidence, meanwhile, I could only mentally slap myself.</p><p>"No one is staring at you Malfoy and what did you do to my best friend?" Hermione growled.</p><p>"Do I need to tell everyone every time I smooch my hot girlfriend?" He scoffed, intentionally smirking at Harry while holding my waist.</p><p>"At least clean the mess before you leave Malfoy," Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Right, you three do that and no points will be taken from your puny house for today," Draco cackled.</p><p>"That's unfair Draco," I protested.</p><p>"Oh that's very fair darling, now come on," he said, pulling my wrist with him. I could only send the trio my apologetic look, mixed with the embarrassment of getting caught having Draco smooching my chest.</p><p>I saw Astoria sitting in the common room alone. She glanced at us as Draco stole some kisses from me. Did she intentionally stay here to see Draco?</p><p>We got back to our room and I told him to wait outside while I changed into my nightgown because frankly, I couldn't trust him not to peep when he was already in a lustful mood.</p><p>"You can come in now," I yelled once I had lain in bed.</p><p>"What's this? We aren't continuing the thing?" He asked before changing to his pyjama.</p><p>"No, Astoria ruins my mood. Why is she there anyway? Is she waiting for you? Are you friends with her?" I bombarded him with questions. "I don't like your crazy fans."</p><p>"Neither do I. Trust me, I would've killed them all if you would let me. Just so you won't be this madly jealous anymore and maybe we could've been able to have our firsts right now," he sighed before slipping in bed beside me.</p><p>"All you could think about are shags and murders, you should go to a therapist," I scoffed and pulled the blanket over me, not leaving him anything.</p><p>"Lucky me then, you are my therapist, Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. 67| Career Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco made up for the desserts by bringing me to Madam Puddifoot last weekend. His murder thoughts had faded away after I scolded him numerous times throughout the week. Even so, his dirty thoughts were still out of control and I didn't think I could do anything to change that since it was already in his nature.</p><p>His crazy fans were still walking around confidently, trying to steal my boyfriend away for every single second that passed while we weren't together. However, Draco somehow managed to get us away from them for today.</p><p>"Say my name in that voice Y/N," he chuckled. We were currently in the Quidditch changing room before Draco's Quidditch practice, which didn't make sense when we had reached the end of the school year. He placed me on his lap as his arms embosomed me entirely, leaving no air for even a phantom to stand between us.</p><p>"No, someone might come," I giggled as he planted some kisses around my jaw. "Umbridge would be really mad if she caught us doing this here."</p><p>"Screw her. You're more important," he said before smashing his lips to mine. It could've been one of the best snogging session we would ever have if Vincent didn't come to interrupt. There had always been someone to come and interrupt everything.</p><p>"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Draco hissed.</p><p>"Just go Draco, you're here to practise."</p><p>"Bloody Crabbe, can't even give me some private time with my sweetheart," he groaned. "And I'm not done with you yet, love."</p><p>"Sure Draco, whatever you're saying," I chuckled.</p><p>We parted ways afterwards cause I had a meeting with Snape regarding my future career plan. To be frank, I didn't have any intention to work. Going to school was already exhausting, couldn't imagine how the work world would be like. I wouldn't even dare to think about the busy workflow with tons of undone tasks that one had to complete just to make a little money in the end. However, for Merlin's sake, I had to randomly choose a specific career plan so the school could get me sorted into the right classes. How troublesome.</p><p>O.W.L. was only a few days away and the results would determine what subjects we could choose for N.E.W.T. later. Thus, I didn't see the point of this meeting. Why bother thinking about some job that I would never do when the subject selection wasn't up to us, still?</p><p>I passed by the trio in the hallway. It had been more than a month since the rejection. Harry was still avoiding me while the other two seemed to be cool even after the incident in the room of requirement with Draco. I wanted to be mad at Harry but that would just worsen the situation. Was rejection that upsetting to him? I couldn't really understand how it felt like as I mostly got everything I ever wanted. Even Draco, who broke up with me before, came back to me at last.</p><p>I sat quietly in Snape's office while he was flipping through some pages of a rustic book. Did he just ask me to come and now he wanted me to watch him reading a book by himself? At least he could've got me a book too. Now, what was I supposed to do? Daydreaming?</p><p>My eyes scanned the room carefully, trying to find something interesting to just stare at and think about although I had come here many times for potions. I could see particles of dust floating all over the room once I squinted my eyes. Seemed like no one really took good care of hygiene for this room. Ugh, I couldn't believe I would have to inhale all those nasty dust right now just to stay alive.</p><p>"Well, any dream job?" He finally asked, putting the book away for a moment.</p><p>"I have no intention to work under anyone," I replied shortly. He squinted his eyes at me, probably wondering what the heck was wrong with me.</p><p>"Can you be more specific Miss Richards?"</p><p>"I have no plan to have a job. I want to be jobless," I sighed.</p><p>"Interesting," he said in a flat tone as he nodded his head. "But you still have to choose a specific field."</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, come on.</em>
</p><p>He walked to the bookshelf, running his fingers to a series of obsolete books before picking out some. He walked over to my table after glancing at the book and me in turns several times. What a dork.</p><p>"Perhaps these books will help with your unusual way of thinking about your future career," he said, handing me the books with a poker face.</p><p>I thanked him for it sarcastically and left the room immediately. He also told me to have a meeting again tomorrow to finalise my career plan for subject selection later. Did he expect me to read all this in a day?</p><p>•••</p><p>After reading almost all the books Snape gave me this afternoon, I had never been so sure about my life decision. There was no job in the book that suited my lifestyle. Everything obliged me to go to work 5 days a week which was an absolute nightmare for me. I just wanted to live a peaceful life in a safe place without worrying about such things as getting a job or having to wake up early each morning to go to work. I supposed I was totally hopeless in this matter.</p><p>Someone hugged me from behind, resting his head in the crook of my neck casually.</p><p>"What are you reading?" He asked.</p><p>"Profession books. Snape makes me do it."</p><p>"Oh, what will you choose in the end?"</p><p>"I have no idea Draco...why do I have to make a career plan? I have more than enough money to provide me and even the next 10 generations after me without having to work," I groaned and he laughed happily as he turned me around to face him.</p><p>"You know, being a stay-at-home wife is always an option," he winked.</p><p>"It depends, who's the husband?" I smirked.</p><p>"Me, obviously," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I like your confidence but I'm only 15. That's a long way to go," I chuckled.</p><p>"Marry me Y/N," he blurted.</p><p>He must be joking. Sweet of him to think far ahead of time and still considered me as his life choice, but I was already hopeless. I was scared to expect good things for the future cause whenever I did that, the opposite of it was the one that had always happened. Oh Lord, since when did I become this pessimistic?</p><p>"Whoa, drop your jokes Draco. We're only teenagers," I opposed.</p><p>"Y/N Malfoy sounds perfect to me," he announced, ignoring my statement earlier.</p><p>How could I hold myself from blushing now?</p><p>"Sure Draco, sure. Anyway, take a shower. You're all sweaty!" I demanded. A sly smirk appeared on his face and within seconds, I was pulled into his embrace tightly.</p><p>"Let me go Draco, I just took a shower!"</p><p>He never let go. Instead, he tightened the hug as his fingers tickled my waist. Laughter filled our room instantly, not mine only, he was also laughing in excessive joy.</p><p>"Then you can just take another one with me Y/N."</p><p>•••</p><p>I ended up saying I wanted to be an artist to Snape even though I could barely do any type of art. Being an artist seemed cool to me. Blaise and Theo told me that some artists could work from home without having to meet people. To make it better, those artists had full control of their daily schedule which was definitely the most important reason to consider it on my future career plan. Oh, I couldn't wait to not have anything on my daily schedule once I started <em>working</em>.</p><p>I didn't know what Draco chose as his future job but I bet he had the same thought as me before. We both had everything we needed and we didn't have to work hard to get here. Some were born in a high prestigious family and some weren't. It might be unfair to some people, but it was just how life worked. We couldn't choose our family or who we wanted to be born to.</p><p>
  <em>It is what it is.</em>
</p><p>So people needed to stop complaining about me having it easy even after my parents were gone to only God-knows-where.</p><p>I heard Harry wanted to be an Auror, a dark wizard catcher. You-Know-Who was probably the main reason as to why he wanted to have that job. Being an Auror was honestly a stupid decision in my opinion. It's a tough job and people could've lost their lives while working. Just like Quidditch, why did people just love to risk their life?</p><p>I would choose to stay at home while sipping my tea and having some heated debate with the floor or the wall, rather than having to fight some bad guys, who had a dreadful magic ability, with an uncertainty of coming back alive.</p><p>And a thought hit my head while I was chewing a piece of bubble gum. Draco loved Quidditch. Which could also mean that he loved risking his life.</p><p>I strolled around the school in a rush and still couldn't find him anywhere. So I went back to our room and decided to wait in here. However, he never came and I was worried sick. It was almost dinner and he usually had gotten back to our room by now so we could go to dinner together. Where the hell could he be at this hour? Why was I the one with anxiety attack now?</p><p>The door opened, revealing Draco in his Quidditch robe. I ran to him immediately and yelled, "Where the heck have you been? It's almost dinner time!"</p><p>"Quidditch practice?" He blurted, shrugging his shoulder casually.</p><p>"You've had that the other day and for Merlin's sake, we're at the end of year 5 so there's no reason to practise anymore," I argued.</p><p>"Why are you so mad? I really just got back from a tiring practice and you're acting like a mad wife right now. Well, I do want you to be my wife though," he questioned. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Are you going to be an Auror or a Quidditch player or anything that would risk your life?" I asked back, ignoring whatever he was asking previously.</p><p>"I thought about the Auror one. Did I not...tell you?" He muttered, squinting his eyes at me.</p><p>"It's a risky job, what were you thinking Draco?"</p><p>"I chose it randomly love, relax," he explained calmly. "I don't think I'll need a job and you know why, so calm down. It's just for formality."</p><p>"Are you telling the truth?" I interrogated.</p><p>"No lies, the promise. Remember? Now stop imagining the worst things possible and just focus on the moment we're having in the present time, okay?" He said, cupping my face with his hands while staring warmly at me. I nodded my head slowly after sighing in forced relief.</p><p>"Wait for me to get ready for dinner."</p><p>He planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving to take a shower. I just hoped that he was truly saying the truth because I would definitely die of anxiety if he became an Auror. And that wouldn't be cool.</p><p>I would haunt him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. 68| O.W.L.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Everyone was in the great hall, sitting separately as we were taking the O.W.L. exam. Umbridge stood proudly in front of us in her ugly pink uniform that had successfully made me hate the colour pink for now. No one dared to say a word during the test. I was quite confident with my knowledge since I had prepared myself for this since I got back from Paris.</p><p>I was worried about Draco but then I remembered how smart he actually was. Not as smart as Hermione but he was way smarter than Harry and Ron if we didn't include how biased some teachers acted towards them. Nothing to worry about now, I guessed. I just couldn't wait for all of this to be over and we would be able to have a nice summer holiday.</p><p>The air was tense and suddenly everyone sensed something approaching from outside. Umbridge quickly went out to check what on earth was going on; that was when Fred and George flew into the great hall with their brooms at such a speed that made all our papers suddenly wafted in the air. Later, they threw some fireworks and at this rate, the pupils were already gathered in their own group, enjoying the show and not caring much about the test anymore.</p><p>Draco was holding my hand as we watched the fireworks until some random tiny light hunted him and hit itself to the wall, creating Draco's terrified expression as it crashed into tiny pieces of gleam. I tried so hard not to laugh at him cause he would be upset if I did. However, I couldn't hold my laughter forever and ended up letting out a small giggle. Thank Lord, he didn't notice it due to the loud sound from the fireworks and people cheering.</p><p>A gigantic dragon firework then appeared in the air. Umbridge tried to run away in panic as it chased after her. Everyone was laughing, including Draco who was known to be the leader of the Inquisitorial Squad. A weird scene actually, a pawn laughing back at its master.</p><p>The sound of lots of things being smashed to the ground was heard once Umbridge got outside of the great hall. I assumed it was the sound of all the education decrees Filch had hung on the wall, destroyed into pieces by the enormous dragon.</p><p>Students were sprinting out of the great hall as Fred and George flew away to the open-air area. They were probably going to pull out some pranks again and I didn't want to miss a chance to see how crazy it would be. But Draco didn't move, not even an inch, when I tried to pull his hand to go with me.</p><p>"Come on Draco, let's see them," I gushed.</p><p>"I don–"</p><p>I kissed his cheek.</p><p>"This isn't going to work, try harder," he smirked.</p><p>Oh, screw everyone who was watching. I pulled his face closer to mine and pressed my lips against him quickly. His hands were on my waist and my neck to refrain me from breaking the snog but I managed to stop it by biting his lips.</p><p>"Whoa, you're getting hotter each time," he laughed.</p><p>"Now let's go," I demanded.</p><p>"No, I'd prefer to have you here than watching idiots pulling pranks outside."</p><p>"Nice try Draco. I'll just see it by myself," I said without hesitation and left him instantly.</p><p>Just wow. He didn't even chase me. Turned out Draco Malfoy chose to hold onto his status than go with his girlfriend to see some fun. I meant, watching the Weasley twins breaking hundreds of school rules right now wouldn't harm anyone. Why couldn't he just relax and enjoy things like normal people did? He was so gonna sleep on the couch tonight for making me enjoy the fun alone.</p><p>Everyone was praising the twins and the atmosphere screamed freedom. This was how it was supposed to be if only Umbridge never came to ruin everything. For the first time in a while, I could finally breathe without worrying about too many things that didn't actually need to be worried about, it was just my paranoid self taking over me. The situation was chaotic yet entertaining to see.</p><p>"Did I miss anything?" Draco whispered, coming from behind me to peck my neck.</p><p>"Yeah, basically you missed all the fun. And you're gonna miss the bed tonight," I mumbled, ignoring his act of trying to soften me out.</p><p>"You are kidding."</p><p>"Am not."</p><p>"You won't be able to sleep without being cuddled."</p><p>"Oh, unfortunately, I can. Remember the days during our break-up?" I faked a laugh.</p><p>•••</p><p>I lay in bed in a calm state; not gonna lie, sometimes I missed having the bed all by myself. But tonight was different, it was going to be mine alone. I thought I would be able to have a peaceful sleep tonight since no one was supposed to disturb me in bed. However, I couldn't even close my eyes for a second without hearing Draco whining about him sleeping on the couch. Also, I was starting to lose my patience since the ferret boy started making ominous noises that should never be audible.</p><p>"Come on darling, let me have the bed too."</p><p>"What time is it again? Right, 3 am. You will never be able to sleep without me by your side and I will keep talking until you let me lie beside you in bed."</p><p>What a garrulous idiot.</p><p>"Y/N is being a baby."</p><p>"Y/N is being a naughty big baby!" He screamed and that was it, he drove me up a wall.</p><p>"What the hell is your problem Draco? People are sleeping! And yes, I am a baby so deal with it. Now, shut your mouth so I can rest my bloody eyes," I snapped and covered my ears with some pillows to block any sound from either him or anything else.</p><p>"Baby, are you mad?"</p><p>He gotta be kidding me.</p><p>"I can make you be not mad again."</p><p>I grabbed his hand when it was about to touch my face and he was smiling wickedly, biting his bottom lip, probably trying to get me to think that he was hot. He was hot but really, it wasn't the best time to lure me in.</p><p>"Stop whatever dirty thoughts you're having right now because none of that will happen tonight," I stated.</p><p>"So when exactly will that happen Y/N?"</p><p>"What?" I yelled. He moved his face closer while his sly smirk had begun to form up. The blood in my veins seemed to have gathered in my face all together from his question.</p><p>"Tell me when–"</p><p>I threw a pillow at his face.</p><p>"You know what, you can have the bed too, but be quiet. I'm trying to sleep," I gave in as my face had gotten heated up as though the blood vessels in my cheeks felt like it was going to pop from overloading. He giggled happily and threw himself beside me within seconds and I chose not to face him because he was being a complete git since this afternoon.</p><p>"You're being a bit narky today. Are you on your period?" He blurted. Why couldn't he stop talking even when I had allowed him to sleep on the bed?</p><p>"Couch right now."</p><p>"All right sorry ma'am, I'll be quiet now," he mumbled as he placed his hand on my waist to cuddle. He started playing his fingers to tickle me but I couldn't care less. I was blushing so hard but also wanted to sleep, so he wouldn't get what he wanted.</p><p>•••</p><p>Days passed, the exam was well done even though we got some little problems here and there. Neither did Pansy or Astoria have pissed me off for a whole month after the last time I received a cynical stare from the Greengrass girl in the common room. Seemed like they avoided me at all cost now, perhaps Draco said something hurtful to them. I hoped he really did so.</p><p>All was fine and Draco was still busy doing the Inquisitorial Squad work including some prefects work, leaving me with a lot more free time which I mostly used to hang out with the former D.A. girls. I couldn't say we were friends because I picked my friends strictly. It was more like we were acquaintances for a casual talk.</p><p>Hermione had been telling me about this plan to barge into Umbridge's office. Harry needed to contact someone urgently; no one told me who it was. She said she needed help to distract the Inquisitorial Squad and thought I could do it since Draco would do as I told, just because the boy was irrationally enamoured with me. The problem was Draco might be the leader of the group, but the other members such as Pansy would go against his command if she knew it was from me all over again.</p><p>"But can you at least try?" She pleaded.</p><p>"I don't know Hermione..."</p><p>"You only need to distract him for a moment Y/N and we'll make sure that nothing will affect your relationship with him," Ginny convinced.</p><p>I stayed in silence as my mind travelled to find the right decision. Draco wouldn't be so mad if it was me alone who tried to pick a fight with him. But, he would be really mad if it involved other people, especially my Gryffindor friends. However, I also felt guilty to Harry because of the rejection. Well, perhaps if I helped him with this, things would get better between us.</p><p>"Can you guys make sure that he will never find out in the end? We've promised no lies and secrets. If he found out, I...I don't know...I'm not ready for another break-up," I stammered.</p><p>"We'll do our best Y/N. You'll only have to distract him and done," Hermione asserted.</p><p>"That doesn't sound so promising," I mumbled faintly.</p><p>They just smiled warmly, giving me no choice but to help them. How could I refuse it when everyone was suddenly giving me puppy eyes? They knew I couldn't say no to cute things.</p><p>"Fine," I sighed heavily, knowing that nothing good would come after I agreed on this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. 69| Misplan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!IMPORTANT!!<br/>-Chapter 69 marks the start of you-know-what contents. So read the rest at your own risk-</p><p>This isn't exactly a smut chapter😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Today was the day of the plan. The trio would sneak into Umbridge's office to use the fireplace there. They claimed it was the only fireplace that wasn't being monitored in the whole school. My mission should be easy, to distract the leader of Umbridge's puppets.</p><p>He was still sleeping with his arm wrapping me around. I had been awake since 2 hours ago, panicking about the whole scenario in my head. I was just hoping that he would never find out about this. I knew I wasn't the best at hiding things but I would really need to try my best this time.</p><p>I moved his hand carefully so I could go to take some water to drink because my brain was currently on fire due to too much thinking. I needed to act normal once he woke up.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>
  <em>Just be normal.</em>
</p><p>"Morning darling," I said as I got myself into the warm blanket again. Lord, I shouldn't have said <em>darling</em>. I hoped he wouldn't notice.</p><p>"Why are you up so early?" He asked, still with his eyes half-opened.</p><p>"Uh...I just need some water," I lied.</p><p>He mumbled an oh before ruffling his hair and groaned, "I'll be busier today, the crazy witch wants us to patrol around from the morning to the night nonstop."</p><p>No. He couldn't do that.</p><p>"God, I'm gonna miss you, baby," he added.</p><p>I pecked his lips all of a sudden. His sly smirked formed up instantly as I kept doing the same thing over and over again. This would do, I hoped, cause I didn't know what else to do if it didn't work.</p><p>"What's with this little attacks?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Don't go anywhere Draco, you've been too busy lately."</p><p>"Oh...you want more affection today," he smirked, running his fingers through my hair gently. "I can give you what you want, darling."</p><p>We were cuddling for a good 10 minutes until he sat me on his lap as he started kissing my earlobe. It felt weird yet also good. Bet my ears had turned red from this. What was he trying to do to me actually?</p><p>"That tickles," I giggled lightly.</p><p>"You ask for this love, so prepare yourself," he whispered before pressing his lips against mine softly. We snogged ardently as his hand managed to get inside my nightgown, slowly making its way to my upper back. Oh Lord, were we really going to do it now?</p><p>"You're not wearing your bra? Wow Y/N, you're so prepared for this," he snickered.</p><p>"No idiot, I never wear one to bed," I denied.</p><p>"What?" He gasped. "We should've been able to do this like way earlier."</p><p>"Well, may I?" He asked while gently moving his hand to my chest.</p><p>At this point, lust had taken control of my body that I nodded, allowing him to do whatever he wanted right now.</p><p>"Bigger than I thought. How do you manage to hide it all this time?" He chuckled.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe you never pay much attention to me," I muttered, looking down to his chest as my hands were chained upon his neck.</p><p>"You're the only person I give my attention to, princess."</p><p>It felt weird to have someone touching your boobs excessively. However, it was Draco so everything would be fine. We kissed again which didn't stop his hand from arousing my chest. I swore we were so close to doing <em>it</em> right now if only someone didn't knock on the door to interrupt. I started to panic; fear of getting caught had overseen me.</p><p>"Fucking dimwit," he cursed but still ignored the knocks and we continued our heated snogging session. Licking and biting each other's lips as if we had been craving for this moment to happen for a long time. Maybe we did crave for this.</p><p>"Draco, Umbridge is looking for you!" Pansy yelled.</p><p>He still ignored her; we ignored everything. Randiness controlled us, making everything else seemed insignificant. My body moved in sync to the kiss while one of his hand leisurely trailed down the skin of my abdomen, moving towards my private part. His ring sent prickles each time he intentionally brushed it to my skin.</p><p>"So you don't wear a bra to bed but wear panties now?" He whispered.</p><p>"Mhmm," I replied in a murmur.</p><p>"Draco, eve–"</p><p>"Fuck off Parkinson! I'm trying to make love to my girlfriend!" He shouted in annoyance.</p><p>"Draco!" I protested and he shut me up with a kiss immediately.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, I'm sure you're aware of the 8 inches rule."</p><p>Oh crap, it was Umbridge. What was she doing out there? Did Pansy call her to come and confront us?</p><p>"Draco, we have to stop," I muttered heavily.</p><p>"Why baby?" He whispered back as he went for my neck. He was doing it on purpose, damn it. "Do you not want me to fondle you with my everlasting love?"</p><p>
  <em>I want him.</em>
</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, I'll open the door in three..." Umbridge began counting down yet Draco kept sucking on my weak spot deliberately. The door was opened forcefully, a lot of footsteps rumbled inside our room. Luckily I wasn't facing the direction of it, making only Draco be the one who had to face everyone.</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>I was hugging Draco tightly when a soft moan escaped my mouth from the love bite and his hand's touches on my chest. Great, now everyone who barged in could hear my embarrassing horny voice. Fortunately, he hadn't been able to get inside my panties yet. I couldn't imagine what naughty noises would ever be coming out of my mouth if he did; people could see that.</p><p>"What a scene. 15 points will be taken from each of you," Umbridge stated quickly before leaving. Did she really just barge in to say that? She really knew how to make people hate her more.</p><p>"Oh, I want to see everyone patrolling by the time the first period starts," she added in a loud voice, probably too lazy to go back and talk directly to Draco about it.</p><p>Draco carried me out of the bed because I didn't want to let go of him just yet. I saw Pansy and some boys from my gang were still standing in the doorway when Draco turned around. I smirked at the minger and kissed Draco's neck in purpose for her to see it. I had no shame whatsoever today, they had witnessed my aroused state so might as well declared what was mine to them.</p><p>•••</p><p>"I don't think it's going to work Hermione, I failed," I sighed. Hermione still insisted to go with the plan which I doubt would succeed.</p><p>"We'll try. You go with the others, Y/N. We still need your help to lessen the suspicion," she ordered. Honestly, how would I be able to decrease the suspicion? From my experience, being with a Slytherin would raise the suspicion instead. Moreover, when I had a connection to Draco directly.</p><p>In the end, I went with Ginny, Luna and Neville while Hermione proceeded to go to Umbridge's office with Harry and Ron. We passed by Astoria in the corridor and she glanced at me, probably wondering why I was hanging out with some Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. I kept walking, following wherever Ginny was taking us; until I spotted my blond guy patrolling with his subordinates.</p><p>"Split up!" I whisper-yelled and I went with Luna immediately. We tried to walk normally. Correction, I was the only one who tried to walk normally, Luna was acting normal, not panicking at all. She might be a year younger than me but God knew who was better at handling a chaotic situation.</p><p>"Got you, Miss Whore," Pansy exclaimed, yanking my hair harshly. Thank Lord, Luna was there to hold me from falling.</p><p>"You prick! Haven't you learnt something about touching me?" I screamed as I pushed her down to the ground.</p><p>"No one can touch my bloody hair!" I hissed, slapping her face several times until Luna and Greg intervened. She got up with a red face, hand marks were visible on her face. She was probably trying to hold up her tears now. Greg hesitated to take me to Umbridge but Luna was going with him. I couldn't let her go there alone, we were in this together.</p><p>I really needed to trust my intuition even more by now. The plan had failed miserably. The trio got caught by Umbridge herself. Ginny was here too, the only missing person was Neville. I hoped he could get away from anyone. And my hope was crashed down immediately when Draco stormed into Umbridge's office with Neville. How would I explain myself this time?</p><p>"Y/N? Seriously? Not again, love," he sighed, approaching me with a disapproving look and I could only mouth a sorry to him.</p><p>"Who caught you?" He whispered when we had switched place with the others so he could be the one who stood behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. We clearly broke the 8 inches rule by now but no one seemed to care.</p><p>"Your number 1 fan," I blurted.</p><p>"You caught yourself?" He smirked.</p><p>"You know who it was. Anyway, I slapped her. She pulled my hair again," I muttered.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" He asked, stroking my head carefully.</p><p>"You're not mad?"</p><p>"How can I when you look so adorable right now," he chuckled. If only we weren't in a room full of people and the situation wasn't so depressing, I would've kissed him right here and right now.</p><p>"Also, I got to level up with you this morning. I like this situation."</p><p>Just when I was about to reply sweetly to my dear boyfriend, Umbridge slapped Harry's face making everyone jolted in surprise. Harry didn't want to spill anything about his intentions to go to her office. Snape came later just to disappoint Umbridge cause he had no more Veritaserum to use on Harry. Well, using Veritaserum on students was illegal but we were talking about Umbridge who boldly carve students' skin in blood. What surprised everyone the most was how this cat lady threatened to use the Cruciatus curse to make Harry spit everything. This woman was definitely mental.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this moment," Draco sneered and I elbowed his chest instantly. He just chuckled, enjoying the show.</p><p>Fortunately, Hermione volunteered herself to tell everything. I bet she was telling a lie just to stop Umbridge from torturing Harry. They were talking about Dumbledore's secret weapon, then she and Harry agreed on taking Umbridge to the location of this imaginary weapon. Umbridge announced that everyone who got caught would be responsible for 50 house points loss, each, before leaving with Harry and Hermione.</p><p>"Say Y/N, what about we continue what we're doing this morning?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. 70| Girls Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Things happened, Umbridge got fired and Voldemort was confirmed to be back again. Harry and Dumbledore's faces were on the front page of Daily Prophet which succeeded in bringing trepidation to the students, teachers and lots of people in the entire Wizarding World. The school's atmosphere became gloomy for almost everyone but me. I was thrilled that finally, it was time to go back home, where everything was better.</p><p>Umbridge's dismissal was quite a shock for the Inquisitorial members, especially Draco as he was the leader. I assured him that not being a leader of Umbridge's puppet group wasn't the end of the world. He was all sad and gloomy for a few days and there was nothing much I could do; only time could heal this and it did.</p><p>Hermione, Ginny and I had a plan to have a girls talk today at the Three Broomsticks. No need to be mentioned, Draco was making a big fuss about this meeting yesterday night that he talked too much, making it so hard to sleep. He wanted it to be our last date before we went back home for summer break. We argued, tossing hogwash excuses to each other but in the end, I got to go to meet the girls. It was a tough job to get away from his nonsense pretexts and I had to stay with him for the holiday in exchange for this mini girls talk I was about to have.</p><p>I told the girls that I didn't feel like eating so I only ordered a glass of butterbeer. They looked at me strangely and I knew why. I never lost my appetite, even in the worst situation possible. For example, after hearing my parents death, the first thing I did after crying my eyes out was loading my belly with lots of my favourite food. Draco had got used to it since we met each other so he just let me do whatever I wanted to do with the food.</p><p>"Wow, Y/N losing her appetite? Are we even on earth now?" Hermione giggled.</p><p>"And what's with those eye bags. Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Ginny questioned.</p><p>"Ask that to my boyfriend," I groaned lazily.</p><p>"Ooh, how was it?" Ginny said excitedly while elbowing Hermione who didn't have any clue about what Ginny was trying to imply; well, neither did I.</p><p>"How was what?" I squinted my eyes at her.</p><p>"You know...the shag," Ginny blurted making me and Hermione burst out our butterbeer, creating a mess on the table.</p><p>"I beg your pardon? Aren't you too young for this kind of conversation?" I protested after gaining myself back. "And no, we haven't gone that far."</p><p>Both of them gasped in shock, sending me their disbelief stare. Ginny shook her head in disappointment before asking, "How long have you been dating him again?"</p><p>"1 year and a half, probably. I know it's weird but listen, people don't date just to do that. I mean, look at us, we're perfectly fine without doing it," I claimed.</p><p>"You suck at this kind of thing, don't you?"</p><p>"Of course she does. I kinda feel bad for Malfoy, just for this matter. Remember when I told you about her not realising her feeling towards him 2 years ago," Hermione laughed.</p><p>"Okay, now you guys are bullying me and sure I'm the dumbest person alive just because I didn't realise my feeling," I groaned, rolling my eyes at them.</p><p>I tried changing the subject so we could talk about something else, but my strange love life. Luckily, it worked for a bit of time. We talked about how relieved we were after the ministry fired Umbridge and I used this subject to ask about Harry. He was still avoiding me to the point that I found it ridiculous as heck. It had been 2 months and nothing had ever bothered me this much. Why couldn't we just talk and be cool with it?</p><p>"So Y/N, when do you think you'll finally do it with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, shifting the subject back to me again.</p><p>"Ugh...really?" I groaned and both of the girls just grinned, waiting for my answer.</p><p>"Probably when I turn 16?"</p><p>"Ooh someone is going to have a birthday shag," Ginny teased. Honestly, she was the youngest among us yet she acted more mature than either me and Hermione. I lost count on how many boys she had dated through the years, she was a popular girl for sure. Meanwhile, Hermione had never dated anyone officially and I was bewitched by the pretty blond guy that I never thought about someone else.</p><p>•••</p><p>I had finished putting my clothes and other belongings into my trunks. Draco said he might not have time to do it by himself so I offered to help. Never regretted it. His scent surrounded me as soon as I opened his wardrobe. I still didn't know what cologne he was using all this time. I had tried to ask but he always told me that he wasn't wearing any. It was just him, he said; what bullshit.</p><p>Just wait until I found that bottle of cologne, I would hide it so he would plead for me to give it back to him.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door when I was folding some of Draco's clothes. It was definitely not him because why bother knocking? I opened the door to see Blaise standing in the doorway with some kind of letter in his hand.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Your Gryffindor friend asked me to give this to you," he said, handing the letter which turned out to be from Harry. He avoided me all this time and decided to just casually send me a letter through my friend now? What a surprise.</p><p>"Don't tell Draco about this okay? I just want to help," he added.</p><p>I smiled and nodded my head before thanking him. I could say that Blaise was probably the nicest boy in our gang, nice in general. Vincent and Greg would never do something like this because they stayed loyal to Draco and Blaise was the only one who really stayed with me even during the break-up. I was glad to have someone like him as a friend. Correction, I felt like he was more like a brother and a best friend.</p><p>"Hi Y/N," Theo blurted from behind Blaise, right before I closed the door.</p><p>"Yeah, hi."</p><p>We rarely talked to each other but a simple hi wouldn't hurt anyone.</p><p>"Let's go, Theo."</p><p>And with that, he was being dragged away by Blaise.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Y/N was packing all my stuff while I was away to manage some prefect's matter. When I got back to our room, she was already finished with everything, even my underwear too. I teased her about it and that was a bad move, she was sulking like a big baby now. She ignored me all around with a silence treatment but I knew something that would make her talk to me later and I couldn't wait to bring that up.</p><p>I got on the train with Y/N and as a prefect, I had the privilege to sit in the front train compartment reserved for prefects only, I supposed. I brought her with me and no one dared to protest until she, herself, did. "I don't want to be in the same room as her," she blurted, pointing her index finger at Parkinson who was walking towards us.</p><p>"Sure darling, we'll sit somewhere else which will be <em>more private</em> as to your liking," I chuckled which she responded by giving me stink eyes.</p><p>We found an empty regular compartment that unfortunately was located beside the compartment of her stupid Gryffindor friends. Well, there was no going back now that I had seen how happy she was to be in a compartment next to her friends. It didn't matter, she would forget about her friends once we talked in there anyway.</p><p>"How many days until your birthday?" I started as we sat.</p><p>"Don't tell me you forget about it," she mumbled coldly. I would never forget her birthday, obviously. She was the only person whose birthday I always remembered.</p><p>"How old are you gonna be again?" I asked patiently.</p><p>"Merlin's pants! We're born in the same year, calculate it yourself," she hissed.</p><p>"Oh right, so you're going to be 16!" I exclaimed eagerly while staring at her gorgeous mad look. "And what are you gonna do once you turn 16?"</p><p>She shot me a glare, probably had gotten really pissed at all my silly questions. "What do you mean? Living my boring life? Or perhaps murdering you for annoying me?"</p><p>"Oh come on, I heard you and your Gryffindor friends talking about it," I groaned as I was starting to lose my patience. Was she really not going to tell me about it?</p><p>"What?! You spied on me?" She yelled, getting up from her seat and crossed her hands, demanding an explanation. I got up from my seat too and pulled her by the waist so I could get my face a lot closer to her right ear. She wanted to step back as soon as I placed my hand on her waist, but no one could escape me ever.</p><p>"Tell me what you wanna do when you turn 16, Y/N" I whispered while my left hand was caressing her hair gently and the other one was pulling her waist even closer to the point that our body stuck together. No worries about other seeing, I had shut the curtains.</p><p>I got you, Y/N. I had always got you.</p><p>"You've bloody heard it, you filthy berk eavesdropper," she muttered as I saw her ear started reddening. I was loving this for sure even when she called me filthy and berk.</p><p>"But I want to hear it coming from your mouth directly."</p><p>The train started moving all of a sudden and she was holding onto my shirt to prevent herself from falling even when I already held her waist tightly. I kissed her neck softly while waiting for her response. I could hear her breath began to get heavier once I reached her favourite spot.</p><p>"Draco please, we're on a train."</p><p>"I'm not gonna stop until you say what I wanna hear darling," I smirked. "What are we gonna do once you turn 16?"</p><p>She stayed quiet while I kept myself busy doing my job on her swan-like neck flawlessly. Her grip on my shirt tightened as I started sucking on her sweet spot. How much longer would she be able to stay low?</p><p>"You're enjoying this Y/N," I breathed to her neck in between the kisses.</p><p>"Draco," she called.</p><p>"Yes, love?"</p><p>"Stop teasing me!" She yelled and pushed me to my seat but I wasn't dumb, my hand was still on her waist which eventually pulled her with me. She fell on top of me, still blushing from the love bites and teasing. I took this chance to snog her immediately and of course, she didn't reject it. Perhaps we didn't have to wait until her 16 birthday to do it now.</p><p>"Y/N are you okay? I heard a..."</p><p>I gladly broke the kiss as someone aggressively opened the compartment door and barged in. Never in a million years, I would expect myself to be happy once my lips were parting away from hers. She huffed from the passionate make-out while blushing which was making me even happier. I knew whose voice it was. Undoubtedly, it was a complete coincidence; perfect timing.</p><p>"Oh look who's here," I smirked while Y/N was burying her face against my chest, avoiding to look at the visitor.</p><p>"You wanna keep watching us snogging Potter?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. 71| Too Much Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Damn it. I was starting to hate this train ride wherever the destination was. Harry caught us kissing while I was on top of Draco in a position that would make me look like I was <em>attacking </em>him. Why did no one bother to knock before entering any room? Some people were in demand for some etiquette lesson. I had lost my dignity here and Draco was enjoying the moment to mock Harry. Frankly, if he wasn't my boyfriend, he would already be dead right now.</p><p>We were in awkward silence and luckily, Draco's scent calmed me down a bit in this awful situation. He tapped his fingers on my arm, probably to help console me from the shock. I didn't know if Harry was still here or not, the only thing I could hear was the sound of a moving train and Draco's steady breath above my head. Now, this would just make my friendship with Harry got worse.</p><p>"Is he still here?" I asked in a low voice, so Harry wouldn't hear just in case he was still here.</p><p>"I don't know, are you still here Potter?" He chattered and I hit his chest instantly.</p><p>"He left right after. Now he will never bother us anymore," he added.</p><p>I didn't know since when, but I had already positioned myself to sit on his lap. I looked up to him, anger fumed in me but sadly, I couldn't be mad at him somehow. He had his sly smirk plastered on his face and he kissed my forehead out of a sudden, thinking that it would lighten up the mood. Well, maybe it worked a little. Anyway, I supposed I liked this position; it was quite comfy with his arms around me and we could look straight into each other's eyes.</p><p>"So what are you gonna do on your 16 birthday Y/N? I believe it involves me, also."</p><p>Was he being serious? I thought we were over this conversation.</p><p>"Celebrating my birthday," I replied while our eyes were locked to each other.</p><p>"Mhmm, what else?" He asked, moving a bit closer to me as my fingers tapped on his neck constantly.</p><p>"Having a pleasant dinner," I muttered.</p><p>"Go on," he said, kept moving closer little by little.</p><p>"And we...uh, we'll do something," I stuttered.</p><p>"What's that something?" He was already sending me a mocking smirk while pulling me closer to him at the same time.</p><p>"I don't know....dirty things?" My head was so ready to explode with awkwardness and embarrassment.</p><p>"Mhmm...how dirty would you want it to be Y/N?" He whispered as hot breath approached my skin when our faces were only an inch away. I couldn't stop looking at his lips now; I wanted him to crash that soft lips of his to mine and I would gladly let him take the lead to melt me. Why couldn't he just kiss me right now? He knew what we were going to do anyway, why bother teasing me again?</p><p>"Um...just <em>dirty</em> dirty?" I mumbled as I pulled his neck closer. He chuckled lightly before leaning in. I thought he was about to kiss me that I had closed my eyes in seconds; he didn't, he was still teasing me for real.</p><p>"Did you think I was going to kiss you?"</p><p>
  <em>Well done Draco.</em>
</p><p>"You know what, I don't need that," I spoke, pushing his face away with my hand before getting up from him. He was still having that evil smirk on his face. Oh boy, did he think I would be the one to kiss him now? Of course not, I left our compartment to go somewhere else.</p><p>My feet wandered through the aisle to see if there was still an empty compartment at this time. I didn't find any empty compartment but I came across this sweet Luna girl from D.A. She was sitting all alone with only a book as a companion in a train compartment. She wouldn't mind if I joined, right? I knocked on the door because, to be frank, I was raised in a family full of manner, unlike some people who loved to barge in without knocking. She glanced at me with her poker face.</p><p>"Um...hey Luna, do you mind?" I questioned.</p><p>"Hi Y/N, you can sit anywhere you want," she replied. Without any hesitation, I got inside her compartment and sat across her.</p><p>I supposed she didn't really pay any attention to her surroundings. She didn't even try to talk to me or anything during the ride. Not that I disliked this, in fact, I liked this so much. It had been a long time since I had a peaceful ride and not having to interact with anyone. Oh, I missed my childhood where I didn't have to deal with too many people and life was so much simpler when my parents were still around.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Y/N! Where were you?" Draco asked as soon as I stepped my feet outside the train. I ignored him and went to take my trunks instead. He had to learn the consequences of teasing me all day.</p><p>I put my trunks on the trolley and proceeded to walk away immediately, still giving Draco the silence treatment. I met Hermione with her parents on my way out. We had a little chinwag before going our separate way. Her parents were kind, just like her. Did all muggles act nice like them? From my experience in the muggle world, I had never met a meanie or someone who liked to tease as much as my boyfriend did. Sometimes I just wished to be born a muggle so I wouldn't have to go to a school of magic, or worried about getting murdered by the dark cult.</p><p>"Where are you going? Wait for me," Draco shouted from behind but I kept going anyway.</p><p>"Y/N, where do you think you're going? My mother will pick us up in the station," he informed after he managed to catch up and block the way.</p><p>"I'm going home."</p><p>"No, you promised to stay at my manor all summer," he argued.</p><p>"I promised that if you let me go to have a girls date by myself. But you, being a knobhead you are, bloody spied on me!" I debated. "So our deal is cancelled."</p><p>"Oh bloody Merlin, how I wanna be mad at you right now but I can't," he groaned, pinching his temple continuously.</p><p>"Wow great, the feeling is quite similar but instead, I can be mad at you and now I'm <b>very very</b> mad."</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay? Can we just go back now?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>By coincidence, Mrs Malfoy came in time to intervene. Draco's dad was sent to Azkaban, I didn't know why and frankly, I didn't care about it too. His mom asked what happened between us and I told her everything, but the train incident and whatever came with it. Basically, I was saying that her son spied on me, invading my privacy although he had promised not to. Then Draco was reprimanded for not respecting my privacy. Couldn't describe how good it was to see him getting some yells from his mom.</p><p>"Let's go home now dears," Mrs Malfoy suggested.</p><p>"Sure, Mrs Malfoy," I smiled happily while Draco was sending me a look of disbelief and I glared at him. I was mad at him, not his mom.</p><p>•••</p><p>I forgot that I have to share a room with a lustful boy who was also my boyfriend. He tried to befriend me after teasing me all day by calling me with thousands of disgusting nicknames which some I didn't even know existed before. He could've bribed me with sweets now and I would hug him right away. Sadly, his brain was currently malfunctioning perhaps due to too much scolds from his mom.</p><p>"Y/N talk to me."</p><p>I ignored him and started unpacking my belongings once the house-elves came with my trunks and his. He better shared his wardrobe with me because I wasn't going to put my clothes in the trunks for 2 months.</p><p>"Oh look, another afternoon tea invitation from the Greengrass," he blurted.</p><p>My hands stop moving right away as he mentioned the particular family name. I turned around to see him waving his hand that was holding the letter, grinning widely at me and I approached him shortly with a glare.</p><p>"Let me see," I snatched the letter from his hand, earning a little chuckle from him instantly.</p><p>I thought he was lying about it to get my attention but turned out he wasn't. My fists clenched, holding so tight to the piece of parchment with the Greengrass initials on it. I had never been so mad about something and Mrs Greengrass broke that record, I should give her a prize later; a prize for trying to steal my boyfriend from me.</p><p>
  <em>We look forward to seeing you.</em>
</p><p>What in Merlin's name was this? How were they not ashamed yet? Did they think I'd become a weak girl after my parents' death and they could pair my boyfriend with one of their daughters? They really wished to get banished from the world.</p><p>Draco pulled me to sit on his lap while I was busy thinking about the bloody invitation letter. He casually wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my back while humming some song. Again, I didn't give a shit about whatever he was doing. My mind was still focused on understanding the way the Greengrass think that made them have the courage to invite Draco to another tea session after last year incident with me.</p><p>"Y/N say something," Draco mumbled.</p><p>"I'm not a talking toy and shut your grotty mouth Draco. I'm trying to think," I hissed.</p><p>"Why thinking about me when I'm here?"</p><p>How confident.</p><p>"Not you, dimwit."</p><p>"Hey! You've insulted me more than ever today."</p><p>"Then maybe try not being ignominious?"</p><p>He pinned me to the bed instantly while I was still holding the letter. I had made a wrong move as usual. "All right, I'm sorry," I apologised quickly before he could attack me.</p><p>"Forgive me, Draco," I repeated, trying to sound adorable which failed miserably but thank Lord, he was madly in love with me that he didn't notice my flaw. He moved aside straight away with a laugh.</p><p>"Ah, I can't wait to do dirty things with you Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. 72| Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco and I had made up 2 days ago. I was going to the kitchen to take some healthy snacks, which were fruits, when I saw some strangers walking through the corridor. Strange, no one told me that we were going to have some visitors in the Malfoy manor this summer. Moreover, they seemed like they were up to no good with that suspicious look on their faces. I knew we shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but sometimes <em>it is what it is</em>. We couldn't deny that the appearance played an important role in giving the first impression to anyone.</p><p>"Um...hello? Can I have some grapes and apples? I'd prefer it to be Granny Smith if possible," I gushed in a friendly tone to the house-elves. They didn't say anything and gave me what I ordered without wasting any second.</p><p>"Who are those people?" I asked curiously as I took the fruit basket.</p><p>All the house-elves in the kitchen suddenly turned their head to me with an annoyed look. Did I just touch a sensitive subject or anything? But that was still rude, unlike the house-elves in my manor. I wondered how Draco could have a good interaction with them when he was little.</p><p>"Must not say anything," the one who handed me the fruit basket blurted.</p><p>Shouldn't have asked them in the first place. I left the kitchen immediately and went back to Draco's room. Walking through the Malfoy manor's corridors were unsurprisingly scary. Hogwarts' corridors were only dark at night but here, they were always dark all the time. Even scarier when some guy with a black hair suddenly showed up in front of me.</p><p>"Oh, what do we have here?" He laughed loudly, later joined with his friends. I had never been scared of people before but this guy with his friends could somehow give out an intimidation aura.</p><p>"Are you the–"</p><p>"Don't you dare touch her," Draco hissed, stopping the man's hand that was about to touch my hair.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet the future Mrs Malfoy," the man laughed mockingly. How I wished I could snatch that mouth out and stitch it right now.</p><p>"Stay away from her if you still wish to step your feet here," Draco warned coldly.</p><p>"Let's go Y/N," he said, holding my hand tightly and we left the scene within seconds.</p><p>"Who are those people Draco?" I asked while our feet kept walking towards his room.</p><p>"Somebody unimportant, let's just keep walking, love."</p><p>•••</p><p>It was time for dinner, my birthday dinner to be precise. I couldn't hide the fact that I was nervous as heck about what we were going to do after dinner. On the other hand, Draco seemed to be cool about it; no hint of nervousness. The dirty teasing had officially begun this afternoon when I handed him the apples in his room. I shouldn't have asked for some apples earlier.</p><p>"This one is juicy, but I bet you're even juicier."</p><p>I swore if he wasn't my boyfriend, I would've murdered him right away. I wondered how many dirty jokes he had in his head just to throw at me today. Seemed like everything could be used as a dirty tease by him.</p><p>Draco was still in the bathroom, showering for almost an hour like a princess. No one knew what he was doing to take that long in there. He almost pulled me in with him but luckily, I managed to escape by calling his mom to come. He got more yells for teasing me too much and I started to like Mrs Malfoy even more. She was always on my side and yelled at Draco for doing stupid things to me. It felt great to have someone brave enough to constantly yell at him other than me, myself. No one dared to yell at him at school since he started to become Umbridge's top puppet.</p><p>"Why bother wearing that layered dress? It's still going to end up on the floor later," he started as he approached me in a bathrobe I gifted him 2 years ago. I was surprised it still fitted him. Maybe boys didn't grow as much as girls did.</p><p>"Because it's my bloody birthday and I feel like wearing something nicer than usual. Got a problem?" I scoffed.</p><p>"All right darling, no need to be so tensed up," he blurted.</p><p>"Anyway, how do you take this off?" He asked while his hands were groping my back, trying to find the dress' zipper. "Oh, here it is." And he pulled the zipper down casually when I had tried so hard to get it up just a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Pull it ba–"</p><p>"Y/N, do you want to have dinner so bad?" He questioned as he started trailing his fingers down my back lightly, creating scribbles to tickle me. I felt his breath coming closer and that was confirmed when he hushed to my ear; lips brushed and hands wrapped around my waist inside the dress, "I prefer to eat you right now."</p><p>"W–what? I...I uh..., I didn't know you're a cannibal!" I stuttered as I stepped away a little bit causing him to break the one-way embrace. I turned around to face him just to avoid his fingers touching my back again cause I knew he was trying to get me in the mood right now.</p><p>"No, I want to eat yo–"</p><p>"I know what it means Draco! Just stop teasing me already and we're still having dinner like how it normally is," I yelled in embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh, you're nervous, eh?" He chuckled. "How adorable."</p><p>"I know how adorable I am," I scoffed.</p><p>"Pull it back up," I ordered, trying to sound normal when I was already going to explode from just blushing.</p><p>"Sure love, but I'd rath–"</p><p>"Just do what I say Draco!"</p><p>He giggled and quickly pulled the zipper of my dress up. I left him as soon as possible before he could tease me any further because frankly, I was starting to doubt having dinner tonight. I met Mrs Malfoy near the stairs and the doubts faded away instantly. She informed me that some of her husband's colleagues would be joining us for dinner. Oh just great, having a birthday dinner with complete strangers was never a bad thing.</p><p>Surprisingly, the dining hall was decorated a little bit brighter than usual. I could see blueish ribbon here and there all around the room. Probably Draco's doing since no one knew I hated dark place here other than him and also, it was in my favourite colour. How sweet of him, he just accidentally gave me another reason to not miss dinner tonight. I saw the black-haired guy from this afternoon with his friends already sitting there already. Why would they invite his dad's friends when the dad wasn't even here? Ugh, how unpleasant would this be now?</p><p>Draco came a little bit later in a black suit. Now why bother dressing formally when it was just a simple birthday dinner? He took a seat beside me while I was sitting across from Mrs Malfoy. The house-elves then came to serve the food. Just forget about having a fantastic dinner, I couldn't even get a normal dinner today. I had to fake my laughter all the time because Mr Malfoy's colleagues were throwing cringe jokes like literally, every second of the torturing dinner.</p><p>I couldn't wait for all of this to be over. Not because I wanted to let Draco get inside my pants sooner; dinner was dry as hell. The only thing that kept my patience stay with me was Draco's hand that was tapping continuously on my thigh from the start of this hell-like dinner. This boy just knew what to do to me in any type of condition. Sometimes he would also say some dirty jokes that somehow sounded more interesting than usual. Probably because I was already tired of hearing lame jokes from the old men here.</p><p>"This is boring," I whispered to him. "When will this be over?"</p><p>"Impatient much?" He chuckled and I just pouted in annoyance.</p><p>"I think it's time for us to go back," Draco said out of a sudden causing everyone to stop their laugh and look at us.</p><p>"Um, yeah. It's almost my bedtime," I lied.</p><p>"You still have a bedtime? How old are you little girl? 5?" The black-haired man laughed with his friends. Oh, how I wanted to <em>Avada Kedavra</em> him right now.</p><p>"Who are you calling little girl?" Draco snarled.</p><p>Lord, I wasn't here to hear some bickers between my boyfriend and some strangers. I pulled his arm with me before he could snap at the men who seemed to have no respect for the man of the house here. He sighed heavily after hearing me say, "Draco, it's okay."</p><p>"No, it's still no–"</p><p>"Are you really going to argue with me now?" I was already cheesed off.</p><p>"Well, there's nothing wrong with going to bed early," Draco's mom stated casually, making the laughter from the men stopped. Oh Lord, what a lifesaver.</p><p>"Make sure to drink the potion later dear," she whispered with a wink, leaving me dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <em>What is wrong with these people?</em>
</p><p>It was now Draco's turn to quickly pull me away before I could curse at everyone for being unbelievable. First the cringe jokes and mocks, now I got to hear someone to remind me about drinking a contraceptive potion. Moreover that someone just happened to be my boyfriend's mom. I didn't know if I ever could get in the mood to do some dirty things right now. Malfoy's dinner never failed to ruin anyone's mood, me specifically.</p><p>"What the hell was that? Did you tell your mom?" I asked impatiently once we got inside his room. "Outrageous! Just outrageous!"</p><p>"Y/N calm down."</p><p>Oh heck, I could be calm right now.</p><p>"What did you say to her? Did you say that you're going to bloody shag me?"</p><p>"Why would I? She just knows I guess. Believe it or not, she was once a teenager too," he denied.</p><p>"Now now, what are we going to do again?" He smirked while placing his hands on my waist.</p><p>"Sleep," I replied coldly, still upset about things.</p><p>"None of us will get any sleep tonight."</p><p>"Oh you wish," I rolled my eyes and proceeded to walk away from him immediately. Suddenly, he lifted me in the air before pinning me to the wall. A light peck was placed on my lips in a swift and I could see his mesmerising eyes staring at me warmly. No, it wasn't warmly warm. It was more like lustful warm.</p><p>"Draco, what do–"</p><p>"May I have my dessert now?"</p><p>Goodbye, peaceful night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. 73| The First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-Smut ahead and it's my first time to write this kinda thing. I can't guarantee if it's gonna be good. So read this at your own risk-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>His room was dark, only a tiny bit of light gleamed near the nightstand. I was still being pinned against the wall while he was lifting me in his arms at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his body to get him closer to me and he smirked before pressing his lips against mine without a doubt. Butterflies filled my stomach instantly. We had kissed millions of times already but the butterflies had never left me alone, not even for a second, each time. His tongue travelled around my mouth aggressively and things got heated up very quickly this time.</p><p>He found his way to the zipper on my back and tried unzipping my dress while our lips were still connected. By the time my dress was unzipped his lips were already kissing my neck as if there was no tomorrow. He always knew how to get onto the sweet spot in the crook of my neck. Love bites alone could already make me weak around him, couldn't imagine what shagging him would do to me.</p><p>"I don't want to have my first on a wall," I muttered while he was busy placing more love bites down to my chest, slowly bringing the dress down.</p><p>"Of course not, darling," he smirked before smashing his lips to mine again. He carried me to the bed but he didn't lie me down on it, instead, he sat me on his lap. We broke the kiss with me panting for air while he was just smiling all along. He carefully undressed me completely because he knew how much I loved this dress and I'd be super mad if he tore it just for a shag.</p><p>"Is this supposed to impress me?" He questioned after eyeing the black lacy bra I was wearing.</p><p>"Uh...Ginny told me to wear this. Do you not like it?" I asked nervously. I knew it was going to be a bad idea. What was your underwear had to do with this kind of thing?</p><p>"Finally, one thing I can agree with a blood traitor," he mumbled.</p><p>"Don't call her–"</p><p>He snogged me again to shut me up; his tongue entered my mouth and fought for dominance instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continuously pulled me closer to him while his hands were unclipping my bra. He did it perfectly without breaking the hot, intense kiss. He moved his hands slowly to my lower waist before he could finally squeeze my bum. He chortled after parting away from my lips.</p><p>"I've always known it would be this soft," he smirked. "Why you gotta be so soft Y/N?"</p><p>"You make me want to train your soft body to only obey me, but that will make you–"</p><p>"Then make me Draco," I mumbled. "Make me obey you."</p><p>"You won't be able to walk after this," he replied.</p><p>"Would you be surprised if I said I didn't mind?" I provoked, earning a devilish smile from him.</p><p>He turned me around of a sudden, lying me on the bed swiftly. My bra was already thrown somewhere in the room and the only fabric left on me was the black undies from the same set of the bra. Took him quite a few good seconds to examined me. Correction, he was admiring me.</p><p>"Do you know what makes me think that God plays favourites with His creation?" He blurted while trailing his fingers down my waist.</p><p>I shook my head lightly.</p><p>"He took every form of perfection and put it all on you, only you darling."</p><p>"You lay it on thick Draco," I stated, feeling a little shy.</p><p>"I don't, you're so beautiful that sometimes I doubt your existence Y/N," he smiled. "You're always so beautiful."</p><p>Lucky for me, he wouldn't be able to see my tomato face right now.</p><p>"My Goddess Y/N," he added as he kissed my hands of a sudden. Then he just stared at me for a moment in silence.</p><p>"Stop staring at me. It's awkward!"</p><p>He just chuckled before taking his clothes off immediately while his position was still on top of me. How lucky I was to get this perfect view, even in the dark this still amazed me. He did it in a harsh way that made me think, he would just probably trying to show it off; the hotness. And I was right, he had a well-shaped body under his shirt. Wow, luckiest girl alive was confirmed to be me.</p><p>"Oh wow. I've never seen you working out, how did you get this?" I asked, poking lightly to his toned abs.</p><p>"You never pay much attention to me, princess and I'll make you pay for that right now," he whispered in his husky voice.</p><p>"And don't worry, you're gonna see me working out all night today," he added.</p><p>He licked my ear while his hand was giving light touches around my abdomen, drawing lines randomly to give me a ticklish sensation yet also turning me on. His head moved down to my chest, he glanced at me with a smirk before devouring my right boob gently. The other hand was massaging the left one when he started biting the nipple lightly.</p><p>I couldn't suppress it again. Low moans were coming out of my mouth which made him get turned on even more. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled it sometimes whenever he bit my nipple. Of a sudden, his hand stopped tracing circles on my left boob. It was slowly going down to my pelvis instead. He stopped the boob sucking too and gave me a quick snog before saying, "Keep moaning my name, I like it."</p><p>He slipped his fingers through my lingerie while his eyes were still locked to mine. The moment he started rubbing on my clit, a jolt of electricity burst inside me. He smirked as he studied my expression before sliding in a finger out of the blue and pulling it out within seconds causing me to jump slightly. He brought the same finger he used to push through me near his face, observing it before chuckling darkly.</p><p>"You're so wet for me, love."</p><p>And he bloody licked his fingers in front of my face. His original sly smirk was plastered across his face making him looked way hotter.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>Couldn't finish my sentence as he slid his fingers inside me again. This time it wasn't just one, probably two or more because the sensation felt even more unbearable. He kept playing his fingers inside of me as we snogged passionately. His hair was already messy because of me and that just made things even hotter. I felt the urge to cum when he brushed his thumb around my clit while the other fingers were still pumping inside me quickly.</p><p>"Draco, I–"</p><p>He never let me finish saying anything. Every time I tried to pull away to say something, he always found his way back to my lips easily. His left hand was groping my neck tightly when he pressed his thumb against my clit of a sudden and I couldn't hold myself anymore. Felt like my whole body vibrated in seconds as my back arched from the orgasm. He pulled away instantly, just to see how lewd my facial expression was.</p><p>"I didn't know you could be this lewd Y/N. You just cum on my hand," his hot breath approached my skin as he whispered close to my face. Oh, he was enjoying this.</p><p>"I think you're ready."</p><p>And with that he pulled out my lacy undies right away, leaving me completely naked. He did the same to his underwear as fast as he could. I couldn't really see how big his cock was since the dim light could only shine on his face. But I bet it would be bigger than average since he was so confident about making me sore.</p><p>
  <em>Wow since when did I have those dirty thoughts in my head?</em>
</p><p>"You sure about this right?" He asked.</p><p>"Are you really asking me that now?"</p><p>"Oh, I just want to hear how much you want me to be inside you Y/N," he smirked. "Do something to convince me."</p><p>I pulled him to fall on top of me immediately. It was the first time our whole body touched each other, all skin to skin without any fabric on. I snogged him without any more thinking as he held my head to deepen the kiss. He chuckled once the kiss stopped but I wasn't done yet. If he could give love bites all over me as he wanted, at least let me left some on him too. I could feel something moving near my upper thigh as I planted kisses on his neck, making sure the marks were there.</p><p>"Bold. I like that, but let me take the lead first, princess," he whispered to my ear. He kissed me one more time before getting back to his original position.</p><p>"Draco, be gentle," I pleaded as my hands hold onto his arms tightly.</p><p>To be honest, I was kind of scared about this whole situation. People said it was going to hurt for the first time; no one told me how painful it would be. And I knew Draco very well, he wouldn't be easy on me for this matter. His eyes showed the lust he had been stacking into mountains in him all this time. Also, his statement to make me hard to walk earlier surely caught my attention. He wouldn't be able to do so if he didn't go hard. Well, that was terrifying to think about my first time.</p><p>Without realising, he already went to peck my forehead and said, "Sure baby, I want you to enjoy this while you can."</p><p>"While I can? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I raised my voice, having no idea regarding his statement.</p><p>"Nothing. I'll be gentle, sure."</p><p>I hoped he didn't lie or hide anything from me.</p><p>"I'm going in. Tell me to stop if it hurts," he informed.</p><p>"Are you really going to stop if I say so?"</p><p>"Not really," he cackled darkly. Then why bother telling me to do so?</p><p>He began to thrust himself inside me, not wasting even a second to do it straightly. He tried doing it slowly even when his expression showed how impatient he was very clear. I could feel his cock starting to push through at an insanely unhurried pace; he was struggling to do so. He glanced at me and my pussy in turns, probably making sure that he was already being gentle towards me.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" He asked, stopping the thrust for a moment. "Babe you looked hurt. We can still undo this if you want."</p><p>I shook my head without reluctance even though it hurt, but I could still tolerate the pain. A glimpse of worry flashed across his face before he continued thrusting in. It was only the tip of his cock yet my body seemed to overreact in pleasure. Or maybe it was just how this perverted body of mine would react to his touch.</p><p>"Look at you babe, looking smoking hot and pleased even when I haven't fully got inside yet," he sniggered.</p><p>Well, now he was back to be the teaser Draco.</p><p>"You can only show your lewd self to me," he declared. "Say that you understand."</p><p>"Yeah Draco...sure, whatever," I muttered. My mind went blank as he got inside me deeper which also meant I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying.</p><p>"No, do you understand?"</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, is he being real now?</em>
</p><p>"Yes, I bloody understand, you prick!"</p><p>"Say it calmer love, I prefer to have my girl being an obedient little witch during shag," he sneered.</p><p>"Uh...yeah Draco, I understand."</p><p>His evil smirk crept across his face. Oh, things would get really bad now. Both of his hands were playing with my boobs as he continued thrusting inside in a bloody slow motion. Why couldn't he just drop his teasing attitude right now? Damn, I forgot that it was my first time and I asked him to be gentle earlier. He was probably draining his patience to do this. Even so, he still managed to smile warmly at me while also letting out quiet whimpers now and then.</p><p>"Good girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. 74| True Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-Smut ahead. Read this at your own risk-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Her moans filled the room as I pumped harder inside her. I panicked when I thrust my cock inside her completely for the first time cause her eyes were getting watery and she pulled my hair all of a sudden even though I had tried to get inside slowly for her body to adjust to my size. However, I wouldn't let her cry during our first shagging time. It had to be a good time for both of us. I bent my body closer to her and I could hear her heavy breathing which did nothing but turning me on even more.</p><p>"I'm sorry if it hurts, I love you Y/N," I whispered while caressing her hair with my right hand. The other one was busy squeezing her soft boob that somehow had become my favourite thing after her lips.</p><p>She raised her arms, wishing me to hug her which I absolutely granted without any doubt. Her moans started getting louder as she murmured my name right beside my ear. Did she do it intentionally? I was glad if she did. I kept my mouth busy with giving her more love bites around her jaw. I felt like I was in seventh heaven as my body kept moving in sync with hers, thrusting in and out even faster than before. The pleasure was beyond my expectation.</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p>"This feels so good," she whined. "I think I'm gonna cum again."</p><p>"Say that again."</p><p>"I'm gonna–"</p><p>I smashed her lips with mine as my hips were moving frantically faster than ever. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, making her boobs squeezed against my chest. A few seconds later she screamed in pleasure as her body arched backwards and her hands were pulling my hair abruptly but I managed to stay in my position. I kept pounding myself inside her when she had already become a moaning mess for me.</p><p>"Fuck Y/N," I hissed as I hit my first climax inside her.</p><p>She was panting unsteadily while her legs were still wrapping me tightly. We were so going to stay awake all night.</p><p>I placed my head in the crook of her neck, kissing lightly around her sweet spot to get her more excited. I realised that she got sensitive when I rubbed her clit earlier. So I pulled out my cock as soon as she released her legs from me and my fingers started touching lightly, tracing lines around her clit, pressing it softly now and then just to tease her. Low moans escaped her mouth as I slid some fingers inside her.</p><p>Needy.</p><p>"I'll let you be on top this time, let's find out your true self Y/N," I whispered and within seconds, I switched my positions with her.</p><p>I placed her to sit on my lap and I leaned myself down on the pillows so I could see how lewd she would look like for me. Her face became more visible as the light from the nightstand glinted on her. The moonlight managed to get past through the windows which made everything seemed clearer now. Her rosy cheeks, her eyes full of lust just like mine, her flawless figure who was sitting on me shyly, all of it was able to get my cock erected easily.</p><p>That was when I realised that this girl was definitely my weakness. My hot mess weakness. I could do about anything just to hear her screaming my name in the ecstasy of love, asking me to fondle her nonstop; be it during the day or night, I would give her everything she ever wished for. God knew how much I loved her. She was the right one for me.</p><p>"Come on, get it inside you Y/N," I smirked.</p><p>"Draco...this is embarrassing," she muttered shyly.</p><p>"Where's my bold girl earlier?" I chuckled. "Well, let me help you here then."</p><p>I straightened my back and pressed my lips on her, my tongue explored her mouth right away as she did the same to me. I lifted her slowly to help her get my cock inside and once it did, she moaned my name. She closed her eyes as she let my cock fully get inside her slowly.</p><p>"Draco," she whimpered in a sensual way.</p><p>Now I knew that she was a submissive. I didn't know that having her to be more as the submissive one was making me happier. Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline struck, bursting all over me and pumped with the blood to each vessel of my body. I liked things under my control but when it came to her, I couldn't seem to have full control of everything. She was still bossy around everyone. But during shag, she couldn't boss me around like she usually did. My dominant self would just scream happily for this.</p><p>I carried her in my arms tightly as she started moving her hips for me slowly which was draining my patience. Even so, it still felt like all my emotions would explode at the same time from the satisfaction of being inside her. Our mouths were devouring aggressively while I slowly walked to the mirror to make her see how smutty herself was for me.</p><p>"Look at the mirror Y/N," I whispered once the kiss ended for her to get some air.</p><p>She looked at it immediately and I held her bum, helping her to move it faster because I was already overpowered in randiness. I wanted to hear her screaming my name again, bursting each drop of her juice to my cock and to see her lewd expression when she came because I knew, I was the only one who could make her feel this way.</p><p>"Aren't you adorable? Being a little submissive witch, you do know how to please me Y/N."</p><p>"Lord...I'm close," she whispered and I knew I was almost there too.</p><p>"Cum together with me, darling."</p><p>She moaned my name loudly several times as we both came together. Her body slumped weakly on me as she gasped for air while holding me tightly. She thought it was over, but really Y/N. It was just the warming up.</p><p>•••</p><p>I lost count of how many times we had done it during the night and yet I still didn't want this to stop. Moans and screams could be heard from our room but I didn't mind if someone heard it. They ought to know that she was mine and her moans were reserved for me only.</p><p>Baby batter was everywhere to be spotted around the room, even in the open balcony; yes, we made love under the moonlight in the cool breeze of a summer night. She looked exhausted already but I still wanted to fuck her over and over again. Correction, I wanted to feel her, not just a meaningless shag; I wanted us to be one in passionate lovemaking time.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps just one more time?</em>
</p><p>"Y/N," I called while tracing circles on her abdomen. I had to make her got in the mood first.</p><p>She replied with a hum before snuggling up to me. She was probably trying to get to sleep now. Just one more time and I would let her sleep peacefully in my arms.</p><p>"Let's do it for one more time and we're sleeping right after," I stated.</p><p>"You really want me to lose my legs, don't you?" She giggled faintly.</p><p>Damn it, even her giggles turned me on now. I couldn't describe how bad my sexual arousal was right now. The only thing that I knew for sure was I wanted to ruin her to the point that she wouldn't be able to think about other things, but me. I wanted to carve myself in her mind forever. She could only think of me, at least for today and perhaps the rest of the week.</p><p>Without even asking if she agreed on this, I went down to her thighs. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me either. I began creating a path of love bites up to her upper thighs and when it came to her pussy, I didn't waste any more time and slid my tongue in it shortly. She jolted up in surprise while trying to push my face away from her inner thighs.</p><p>"Draco...you're–"</p><p>She couldn't finish her words cause I bloody knew how to make her drown in pleasure. Instead of pushing me away, her hands had begun pushing my head in as my tongue moved playfully inside her pussy. Now there was no way she could refuse to do a final round of the night, or morning since I reckoned it was already 4 or 5 am.</p><p>Her thighs were starting to hold my head to stuck in between, not allowing me to move away from her juicy pussy, while she was moaning and pulling my hair impatiently which meant she was going to cum anytime soon. Glad I was a fast learner; I got to learn this titillating body of hers completely within the first round of our shagging night.</p><p>
  <em>If I let her cum right away then where's the fun?</em>
</p><p>"Why do you stop?" She asked after I brought myself back up to face her directly. The disappointment was clearly visible on her look.</p><p>"Isn't it better to use the real thing than just my tongue?" I smirked. "I want to ruin you Y/N, will you let me?"</p><p>She blushed right away before nodding faintly. Oh, how adorable. It just made me want to do her harder.</p><p>I was so ready to push myself inside her, even the tip of my cock was already brushing the lips of her pussy, when a thought popped up inside my head. How would it feel to hear her beg? Begging for my cock to be inside her, making a mess out of her and all the other crazy stuff that somehow slid in my thoughts right now. Just thinking about the words that would come out of her naughty mouth was driving me nut.</p><p>I wanted her to beg.</p><p>"Why do you stop again?" She whined in disappointment. Just my girl being impatient.</p><p>"Beg," I mumbled.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Beg for it," I repeated a little bit louder.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do I not make myself clear? Beg for me to fuck you Y/N," I accidentally hissed, making her startle in shock a little.</p><p>"Well fuck me right now you idiot!"</p><p>Wrong move you got there, Y/N. I grasped her neck instantly as she widened her eyes at me.</p><p>"That's not how a good girl would beg, darling," I smirked.</p><p>"Draco you're being the complete opposite of yourself right now. You're going crazy," she protested.</p><p>"This is probably my true self Y/N and you're the one who makes me be like this, I'm crazy for you Y/N. You don't know how much I want to fuck and feel you all around for every single second from now on," I whispered leaving her speechless while our eyes were locked, staring through each other's soul.</p><p>The other hand of mine touched her face gently, the face that only I could touch. I pressed her lower lip with my thumb as I bit my own at the same time. Her lips belong to me. Her body belongs to me. Everything about her bloody belongs to me. She better did as I told.</p><p>"You're all I want Y/N. You, your heart, your body, everything about you. I want it all to be mine only and you can have the same from me. I want you to beg for everything that you want me to do to you because darling, you earn your pleasure from me. Your juice isn't just something you can burst all the way you want. You can only cum on my command."</p><p>Her jaw dropped, eyes locked to mine. Just stare at me deeply and you would say yes Y/N.</p><p>"I'm the one in charge over here baby," I added, caressing her face gently when she was still left dumbfounded from my little speech.</p><p>"Do you hate it?" I breathed.</p><p>"Um...no, I kinda love it," she whispered shyly. "Do you want me to call you daddy, Draco?"</p><p>How surprising.</p><p>"You're not as innocent as I thought," I chuckled. "But that's even better."</p><p>"Please fuck me, daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. 75| Last Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I couldn't sleep after having the best night of my life. Y/N was sleeping soundly next to me as soon as she reached her last climax. I was being a little too harsh on her for the last round and I was starting to regret it. What if I hurt her somewhere? She liked keeping things from me and even after the promise, I couldn't stop worrying about her. Not that I didn't trust her or anything, I was just worried.</p><p>The sun had risen and the light had come through the window, hitting the ground and lighting up my room. She was so going to be mad about the mess we had created. Perhaps I should clean things out a bit before she would wake up and scream at me. Oh, but I love the way she screamed my name last night. Fuck, just imagining things I did with her last night was already giving me trouble down there.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door before I could even leave the bed to clean up. Y/N wrinkled her eyes, she was waking up. Who the hell dared to knock on my door in the morning? My girl still needed more sleep and this idiot just wouldn't stop knocking.</p><p>"I'll get the door, just go back to sleep," I muttered before kissing her forehead. I pulled up the blanket for her and put on my bathrobe before going to see the intruder. The person kept knocking on the door impatiently. Could I just kill someone now?</p><p>"What is— oh...mother," I was surprised. What was she doing here this early?</p><p>"Whe–"</p><p>"Draco...cuddle," Y/N whined loudly. Wasn't she adorable?</p><p>Mother pushed me away and walked inside my room forcefully. I was really going to get yelled at by the 2 women I loved the most today. Tough life as a Malfoy.</p><p>"Oh, Lord! Draco, what did you do to her?" Mother yelled before poking at my girlfriend, probably hoping that the sleepyhead would wake up just from some pokes. I had been sleeping by her side for almost a year and waking her up was a tough job once she finally had a good sleep.</p><p>"Ah!" She screamed after seeing my mother. She held onto the blanket tightly to cover her front side from mother. Surprised me again. How could she wake up just by getting some pokes from my mother?</p><p>"Mother, you scared her," I protested.</p><p>"Did my son hurt you last night?" Mother asked in worry after noticing thousands of love bites I left just on her neck. My perfect creation, never been so proud.</p><p>"No...uh, it's just...nevermind. I have to change," she stuttered, trying to get up from bed with the blanket covering her whole body. I knew I had succeeded when I saw her shocked face. Maybe I really should've done it gentler, it was our first time anyway.</p><p>"What's wrong dear?" Mother asked in concern.</p><p>"Um...I don't think I can walk," she blurted in embarrassment. Her face reddened quickly which eventually brought a smile to my face.</p><p>"That's okay, just stay in bed all day and drink this for now. You haven't taken the potions, have you?" Mother handed her the purple and red liquid she brought.</p><p>"There are two of them?" She asked and mother just nodded while opening the vial for her.</p><p>"It smells horrible," Y/N whined as she drank the whole purple potion in one go before taking the red one. "It tastes even worse. Lord, what did I do to deserve this?"</p><p>"You did me," I joked. "You did me so good Y/N."</p><p>Mother shot me a glare before turning back to her to tell her not to panic and she wrapped her arms around my girlfriend to comfort her. Meanwhile, my darling Y/N wasn't panicking at all. In fact, she was glaring at me with her middle fingers pointed out and I just smirked at her. I felt sorry but I didn't regret it now and I was down to do another hard round with her.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>After the awkward talk this morning, Mrs Malfoy told me that some people from the ministry wanted to see me to announce my parents' last will. I didn't get it at first, I thought everything had been settled when the funeral ended. She also told me that she promised my parents that she would keep me safe in any kind of situation, including if Draco ever bullied me...in bed. He would never bully me in our normal daily life.</p><p>"Where's my order, Mr Malfoy?" I asked when Draco entered the bedroom with a fruit basket full of granny smith.</p><p>"We're out of grapes," he replied calmly, slowly making his way to sit on the bed next to me.</p><p>"But I want grapes," I insisted. "Buy some for me."</p><p>"You're enjoying this too much Y/N," he whined, rolling his eyes at me.</p><p>"Well, you're not the one with sore legs, are you?"</p><p>He sighed in defeat and got up from the bed immediately. "Yeah, but I wasn't the one who screamed so loud, asking me to go faster and harder last night," he smirked before closing the door. How I wanted to give his head a taste of my roundhouse kick so bad if only my legs weren't in a weak state.</p><p>A few minutes later someone knocked on the door. Couldn't be Draco; he never knocked to his own room and it hadn't been 5 minutes yet since he left the room. I yelled, saying to whoever it was that they could just come in. Mrs Malfoy then entered the room with 2 men which I assumed to be the people sent by the ministry.</p><p>They handed me another letter from my parents and informed me that, someway somehow, I suddenly had a fiance. I was surprised at first because I was in a serious relationship with Draco and surely, wouldn't dump him for some idiot who my parents wanted to set me up with.</p><p>Those people started explaining things while Mrs Malfoy was sitting beside me, listening to the boring explanation earnestly. They said that I could refuse this whole arranged situation if I didn't wish to be engaged to the idiot. The decision was all on me since my parents were gone already.</p><p>It turned out Draco was the fiance who I referred to as an idiot earlier. How unexpected. Did they plan this out way before we date or after it?</p><p>"What if I accept this?"</p><p>The man with a fedora hat informed that I would have to stay with the Malfoys from now on if I accepted the engagement since I didn't have a guardian for now. Actually, I had one. There was an old lady somewhere in the muggle world who worked as a housekeeper for my family mansion in the world full of non-magical creatures. I had never met her but my parents told me about her a bit. However, she was a muggle so they might not think she would be a capable candidate to handle a little stubborn witch like me.</p><p>Oh wait, she died 2 years ago. How could I forget?</p><p>Honestly, this whole guardian reason made nonsense to me. Why would I suddenly need a guardian? I was just fine without one since I had Draco. They also said that I needed to take my family role in the ministry once I graduated from Hogwarts which meant there was no more hope to live as a jobless person. Wished my parents were still alive.</p><p>"Then what if I refuse?"</p><p>Mrs Malfoy gasped. She sent me a look of shock.</p><p>"No, don't get me wrong. I mean, I love Draco but I just turned 16 yesterday. Engagement or marriage is way too early for me to think," I explained so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.</p><p>"Marriage?" Draco spoke, suddenly appeared in the doorway with my grapes. "Who the hell dares to propose to my girlfriend?"</p><p>Oh Lord, how to get away from this misunderstanding?</p><p>"You have 2 years to think, it's better if you can decide tomorrow. We'll be leaving now," the fedora man said as he and his colleague left the room.</p><p>"Why do they sound like they want me to get married so soon?" I asked Mrs Malfoy. Draco quickly took a seat beside me, wanting to join in the talk.</p><p>"You're not getting married to anyone Y/N. You're mine and even if you are gonna get married, the groom has to be me," he declared and I ignored him as I waited for his mom to say something.</p><p>"Once you refuse this, people will start sending you another proposal Y/N. The job your family had been doing for the ministry isn't like any other job normal people can have. It's a powerful hereditary job that only a Richards can lead which gives you enough authority to even ban Hogwarts, but of course with some complicated consequences in exchange. People love power and you're the last one from your family left. You need protection as people will either marry you for love or murder you for greed," she explained. "Either you or your husband-to-be has to take the role as soon as you turn 18, but the faster the better for now."</p><p>"Who's this bastard?" Draco asked angrily.</p><p>I asked her about the job and she told me that my family had been helping the ministry to make the wizarding world stay hidden from muggles. She said there was something in my family blood that somehow made me be the best defender from muggles. How problematic.</p><p>"Why do I need a spouse then if I'm the one who has the ability?" I questioned, being completely puzzled.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm against this too but people at the ministry think that the job is more suitable for a male. Thus, you can make a vow to share your ability with your future spouse."</p><p>"So the real reason behind this marriage thingy is they're being sexist," I stated and she nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Why did no one tell me about this before?" I asked while still ignoring Draco who was already playing with my hair to get some attention from me.</p><p>"Only the higher-ups know about this. Your parents trusted you in our care and somehow both you and my son just happened to fall for each other without having us to set you up boldly."</p><p>My jaw dropped for a second. They did have an intention to set us up.</p><p>"Oh, so I am the bastard," Draco muttered underneath his breath but I could hear it pretty clear.</p><p>"But I don't want to get married at such a young age," I sighed.</p><p>She just sent me an ambiguous smile and patted my shoulder a few times before going outside, leaving me and Draco alone. I turned to look at Draco to found him looking at me with sad eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Not another misunderstanding, please.</em>
</p><p>He held my hands, caressing it slowly before landing his lips softly on top of them in turns. Should I agree with this?</p><p>"Are you rejecting me Y/N?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. 76| A Gift from Mother Cissy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>My situation with Draco was settled. I told him that I would decide about the marriage thingy when I turned 18, just to tease him around. He was freaking out and didn't like the idea of waiting for me to decide in 2 years. Actually, I told his mom that I agreed on this and asked her to keep it secret from him. When would I get to enjoy teasing him this much?</p><p>However, I would still try to change things regarding my future. Even though I had agreed on this matter, I didn't want to get married before 22 and also, I would try my best to change the system so I wouldn't have to work a boring job in the ministry as soon as I turned 18. I still wanted to have a chance to enter the field of art like in my future career plan.</p><p>Mrs Malfoy was extremely happy about my decision that she asked me to call her mother or Mother Cissy from now on. I supposed I would stick with Mother Cissy since calling mother would only remind me of my late mom. I never called her mother but still, better to address which mother I was calling for now.</p><p>"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" I asked as Draco tied the blindfold cloth at the backside of my head.</p><p>"She told me to do it since it's supposed to be some kind of surprise. Don't ask me what, she doesn't tell me too," he replied shortly.</p><p>Something brushed my lips, probably his thumb, I hoped. He lifted my chin and by the sound of his breath, I could tell that his face was so close to mine that we were exchanging breath right now.</p><p>"Have you ever thought of wearing a blindfold while I'm fucking you roughly, Y/N?" He whispered. My face couldn't hide the fact that I was blushing so bad from his question and somehow I got excited too.</p><p>My ears were getting hotter when he started leaving light kisses on it. His hands went to find the zipper on my back on its own. He whispered again, "Think about it, darling."</p><p>Lord, I would let him do anything if only we weren't in his dad's study room right now. Even though he was currently in a prison cell at Azkaban, I still had some respect for him to not have his son get inside my pants on his glorious chair.</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>"Mhmm? Do you wanna do it now? Mother can always–"</p><p>"Are you guys ready?" The door creaked, footsteps were coming closer as Mother Cissy exclaimed in excitement. Well, it was awkward but she didn't say anything. She told Draco to lead me the way carefully because I was practically blind now.</p><p>Draco took my hand and we walked out of the study room, following his mother to wherever she intended to bring us. I was struggling to keep my pace steady because Draco kept pulling me closer to him just to whisper dirty words to my ear. My legs paused several times for each seducing word he breathed to me. I felt like I was being meretricious for getting my panties wet under this situation when clearly, my future mother-in-law was walking right in front of me.</p><p>"Your grip is so tense love, are you getting turned on just by this?" He chuckled lowly so his mother wouldn't hear. I tried to ignore him, inhaling and exhaling the air slowly but surely to get myself back. I wasn't going to let him control me this time.</p><p>"Honestly Y/N, just thinking about you begging for more in a blindfold is making something grow real quick," he suddenly pulled my hand to touch something hard of his, probably near his crotch area. "Take care of it later, will you?"</p><p>I pulled my hand back after smacking him on I didn't know where exactly, but I hoped it hit his groin. "Are you out of your mind Draco?"</p><p>"If wanting to feel and canoodle with my girlfriend eternally are the definition of going crazy, then sure darling, I'm at the end-stage of insanity for you."</p><p>I stayed quiet since I had no words to match his awfully sweet-arranged sentence earlier. I continued the walk normally until Draco told his mom that he would carry me in his arms since we were going to take the stairs. Stepping on the stairs with blind eyes would definitely be a hard thing to do. I leaned against his chest once he picked me up bridal style. His heart was beating way faster when I started trailing my hand on his broad chest that was covered in a silk shirt.</p><p>"Draco," I called.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"This pounds like crazy," I tapped on his chest where his heart lay in. He didn't say anything but chortled faintly before hitting my head with his kisses.</p><p>He let me down and guided me again, wandering to a room where I could recognise by simply taking one breath in. A room that used to only have his scent circumambient the whole area, but now it also had mine to complement the right ownership of the place. I could spend days staying here with a blindfold and I wouldn't get bored.</p><p>Draco untied the blindfold at Mother Cissy's request, my vision was coming back even though it was still a bit blurry.</p><p>"Well, Draco told me you actually want to be an artist. Music is a form of art and I happened to see this while shopping for clothes yesterday," Mother Cissy grinned when my jaw had literally dropped from the shock. Covered in a colour of bone-white, here in front of my eyes was an upright piano with my name engraved on the wooden chair and my initials on the side of the piano itself.</p><p>I shifted my gaze to Draco, still with my shocked look, to see him smiling smugly at me. This family was mental. Who would spend at least another 2500 galleons for another piano when they already had some placed in almost every huge room of the manor? Not me obviously, what a waste of money.</p><p>I would really be spoiled once I married him.</p><p>Mother Cissy pulled my wrist, leading me to sit on the piano chair. She helped to move my hand to touch the keys while I was still speechless, trying to process what had just happened while my eyes still stuck on Draco who was now approaching me. Mother Cissy tapped my shoulder to earn my attention. "Do you not like it dear? Lord, I knew it. I should've bought the painting set and build an art studio or maybe a theatre building would do?"</p><p>"Please don't," I quickly replied. "I like this and thank you so much."</p><p>"Great! Have you played one before?" She questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, I took a piano lesson when I was 5, I think."</p><p>"Well, you can start practising again then. I have assigned someone to be your tutor while you're here. Have fun!" She said before leaving the room.</p><p>I looked back to Draco, demanding an explanation for this extravagant gift his mom gave me. He only stood there with his hands inside his pockets, shrugging his shoulders as if he knew nothing about it when he certainly did. He lied about not knowing what the surprise was.</p><p>"Play something for me Y/N," he requested, leaning towards the piano as his smirk grew wider. I pressed some random keys, creating an awful melody just for him.</p><p>"This song is called The Lies Within Draco."</p><p>•••</p><p>Today was the first day of my piano lesson with a stranger. A great opportunity to trigger my antisocial syndrome, Draco knew about it yet he still didn't do anything to change it. The lesson would be done in Draco's room, perhaps I might have to start calling this our room from now on.</p><p>Actually, I didn't like the idea of having a stranger in our room. I didn't even like it when his mom was constantly coming back and forth, sometimes without knocking, because my fiance just loved doing dirty things to tease me. Luckily, no one had ever caught us doing more than snogging since I got here. I complained about this lesson that had to take place in our room to Draco. However, the git would only reply, "I wanna see you practising from the bed."</p><p>Times passed, I was cuddling Draco in bed while waiting for my unknown piano teacher to come. Being late for more than an hour had got me to have a bad first impression on whoever this person was. How I wished I could've taken a nap instead of waiting on an uncertainty. Draco's hand was on my bum, squeezing it every once in a while just to hear me groan in vexation and that would make him dissolve into laughter.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door faintly. The creak from the door being opened broke the ice when I was about to drift away to dreamland, even Draco helped with the hair caressing. However, I faked asleep still. Sounds of some heeled boots trod the marble floor echoed in the air as someone entered our room in a hurry. By focusing my hearing on the footsteps, I assumed there were at least 2 or 3 people right now.</p><p>I pretended to sleep, hoping that the teacher would buy it and leave immediately. Draco carefully placed my head on the pillow and covered me with the warm blanket before stepping away to see the guests. He should've just stayed with me. I tried to peep but the only thing I could see was Draco's bum, blocking my view to anyone else.</p><p>"I think I come too late," I heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Obviously," Draco mumbled in a cold manner.</p><p>"Has she gone to sleep for a while?" It was Mother Cissy speaking now.</p><p>"I think so, just let her sleep for today mother. She didn't get enough sleep last night," Draco answered. I was praying so hard in my fake sleep so that he wouldn't spill anything about our intercourse last night to his mother and some strangers right now.</p><p>"All right then, I'll just have some tea with our guests. Maybe you can join us later."</p><p>"See you Draco." If it wasn't for this annoying voice that I remembered so fine in my head who the owner was, I would've still stayed in bed.</p><p>Bloody Astoria.</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my arms to add up with my fake sleeping act. Heck no, I would let my fiance have some tea with the Greengrass.</p><p>"What time is it Dra— oh, hello Astoria," I sent her a sly smile once I got to sit properly on the bed.</p><p>"Ah my sleepyhead has woken up," Draco chuckled, pinching my cheeks once he got close enough to do it to me. I supposed he knew I was faking the sleep.</p><p>"Stop it Draco, our lovely guest is watching."</p><p>"I can't, you're too adorable," he played along.</p><p>Moments later, I saw Astoria left the room from the corner of my eyes after some disgusting lovey-dovey acting that I reckoned Draco enjoyed so much. I didn't see how her expression was but who cared? Only Draco that mattered right now.</p><p>Time for some interrogations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. 77| A Lollipop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-There's a little smut here. Read this at your own risk-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I tried my best to get a new private tutor or not getting any would be okay, too. It turned out Draco didn't really tell his parents about last year's incident and that also explained the bravery of the Greengrass to send him another invitation to their tea party straight-outly. It wasn't my fault if I got so mad about it at him, he had one job and he failed nastily.</p><p>"Merlin's beard! Now I have to bear myself to be taught by someone who hates me," I grumbled, stomping my feet on the ground stoutly. "How unlucky I am, just got away from Umbridge and now I found myself in a trap with another mad lady."</p><p>"It isn't that bad, I'm going to watch her and make sure that you won't get hurt," Draco assured. A useless statement, I would say.</p><p>I didn't feel like having any type of interaction with this boy. Mrs Greengrass would be here in a few hours. I wondered which of her girls she would bring this time. I was betting on Daphne since the last time it was Astoria who came with her. Just by thinking about those little muppets entering this room later was making me completely pissed. Then I decided to take another bath to cool my mind off.</p><p>I turned on the water and let it fill the large bathtub while I got myself busy, thinking about which bath salt I would use this time. I needed a lot to ease the stress I was having, all thanks to Draco. My head was already caught in fire from the thinking earlier that I mixed all the bath salt in the cabinet down in the bathtub, the Malfoys could buy some more later. I stirred the water to dissolve all the grains and in the end, the water changed into the colour of tropical ocean blue.</p><p>I lighted up some scented candles and put it around the bathtub before stepping into the water, letting my body sink in the blueish water; how relaxing. I closed my eyes for a moment, not even 10 minutes passed, and Draco suddenly showed up, ruining my mood again.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I yelled.</p><p>"I'm having a bath with yo–"</p><p>"Go away!" I kicked him under the water nonstop and he just rolled his eyes until I supposed I hit something I shouldn't have. His eyes widened and within seconds, he was already positioning himself on top of me with his thing touching my belly.</p><p>"You really wish to get punished, don't you, darling?" He cackled.</p><p>"It isn't my fau–"</p><p>He put his fingers on my lips to shush me. "I don't wanna hear excuses. Good girls should admit their wrongdoings."</p><p>Just when I was about to argue back to him, someone knocked on the bathroom door. It was Mother Cissy, she came to inform us that the Greengrass had arrived and they would wait in the bedroom. Good, now they thought coming earlier than the meeting time would get me to forgive the lateness of yesterday.</p><p>"Now listen to me, you little naughty witch. I want you to behave as soon as you walk out of this room unless you want me to drag you back here and let them hear your happy screams when I thrust harshly inside you," Draco stated with his evil smirk. What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>"You wouldn't dare," I debated.</p><p>"Let's give it a try then," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. Lord, he wasn't just messing with me, he was being serious. I pushed him away quickly and pleaded, "Okay, Draco stop."</p><p>"Get dressed quickly before I change my mind," he grunted heavily.</p><p>I hurriedly made my way out of the water but he held my hand to stop me from going. "Darling, I'm sorry," he apologised out of the blue after being a controlling twit.</p><p>"I didn't mean to push you to do things, it's just the daddy in me taking over."</p><p>Now he just looked sad. I didn't have the heart to leave him if he gave me that look. I stepped back into the water to hug him. "I know Draco and it's okay, don't feel bad about it."</p><p>"May I have you after your piano lesson?"</p><p>"Um...no."</p><p>•••</p><p>A tune of harmonious rhythm was playing out of the piano, the resonance filled the air as my fingers pressed the ivories following the music sheet. A week had passed since my first piano lesson with Mrs Greengrass. She didn't do much actually, I was naturally a quick learner for this matter since I had learnt the basics when I was a kid. By the end of my first week with her, I had mastered a few music pieces. It shocked her although she tried to hide it.</p><p>Daphne and Astoria came with her, in turn, each day. They would be staying in Draco's room until the lesson finished for the day before all of us went to have some afternoon tea at the back garden of Malfoy Manor. I had declared some rules for the girls; some of the rules were they shouldn't try to talk to Draco and a minimum distance of 10 metres should be maintained between them and my fiance at all times.</p><p>Their mom ridiculed me at first but once Draco meddled in our heated argument, picking my side, of course; she gave up on speaking out her mind.</p><p>"I'll give you some kisses for every song you played flawlessly," Draco blurted, pulling a chair to sit next to me.</p><p>"I'm not taking a kiss currency, mister," I giggled.</p><p>He tucked some of my hair behind my ear and said, "Tell me what you want then, I will give you anything."</p><p>"I heard Sugarplum released a new series of lollipops yesterday."</p><p>"You want me to travel all the way to Diagon Alley just to buy some sweets? Don't be silly Y/N," he groaned.</p><p>"But daddy, you literally just said that you would give me anything."</p><p>I just knew how to provoke him to get what I wanted. Draco was a piece of cake, just tease his desire and I would get everything. A grin appeared across his face and that was when I knew he had taken the bait.</p><p>"Say that one more time," he ordered, smiling widely in joy.</p><p>"Nope daddy, just buy me the lollipops then I'll be a good girl and play some songs for you." I was enjoying this too much.</p><p>"Lord, you're tempting me Y/N. Forget about those cheap lollipops, I have a special <em>lollipop</em> made only for my pretty witch." My face flushed instantly, knowing that the teasing had backfired and there was no going back now.</p><p>"Come on, get on your knees love," he demanded.</p><p>"Lock the door Draco," I said as I went down to my knees, facing his crotch directly.</p><p>"<em>Colloportus.</em>"</p><p>He unbuckled his belt before proceeding to take off his trousers. His eyes never left mine while sometimes his fingers ran over my face in between the stripping. I chose to look away when he finally removed his tight briefs. I had never been this close to his cock before and that made me nervous, already knowing that he had an enormous one. He was the one who was naked from his lower half, but somehow I was the one whose face was heating up.</p><p>"Don't you wanna take a look at your special <em>lollipop </em>before you have a taste?" He chuckled, bringing my chin up to look at him and made me face his giant cock that erected with confidence right in front of me.</p><p>"Uh...there's no way this will fit in my mouth," I mumbled. "I think I'm taking kiss currency too now."</p><p>He ruffled my hair and giggled in his high-pitched tone, "Darling you can't escape this, you'll eventually have to do this sooner or later. I'll train your mouth, we don't have to get it all in for the first time."</p><p>I sighed before reaching his cock, holding it a little firmly in my tiny hand and a moment later, I found myself giving him a handjob. Quiet whimpers were coming out of his mouth and I was so ready to die in shyness until he touched my face, stroking it with his thumb gently. I glanced up at him, his expression showed nothing but raunchiness. This was when I realised what I wanted to do to him and I blurted, "I want to make daddy feel good."</p><p>"Mhmm...lick it, love," he responded. "Like the way you wanna lick those lollipops."</p><p>I hesitated a bit but still moved my face towards the tip of his cock. Some pre-cum burst out right when I was about to land my tongue on the head of his cock. I took a gander at him once again before licking his cock, allowing myself to taste his pre-cum. My tongue whirled around his hard tip, playfully danced to tease him. My hair was being pulled as he murmured, "Yes baby...you're doing good."</p><p>"Now start sucking," he ordered.</p><p>I wrapped my mouth around his hard cock without any hesitation; not fully in yet. Draco started cursing when I began moving my head to suck him in and out deliberately. The sound of the clock ticking came off second with Draco's low murmurs dominating the atmosphere. It felt good to know that I could make him feel this way too; all impotent under the power of mere pleasure.</p><p>"Try sucking it all in darling," he muttered.</p><p>Did he really think I didn't try to do so? His size was just too large to fit in my small mouth.</p><p>Without notice, he grabbed my hair, pulling it as he wished to make him got inside me fully. I teared up once it hit my throat and I had tried to stop him from doing so again. However, nothing could be changed when he had already set his mind about something related to things like this. The pace got faster until he finally hit his cock deep inside my throat for the last time, releasing everything before pulling it out.</p><p>"You sure it was your first time giving a blowjob babe?" He teased.</p><p>I ignored him and held my neck with one hand while the other one tried to hold on to his thigh which managed to keep me in balance. I was spitting out everything, not because I didn't want to take it all; I was choking on semen. Bloody Draco said he would take it slow yet he still took control of everything and made it his way.</p><p>"Y/N, you good?" He asked as he got down to my level to check on me.</p><p>I shook my head faintly and unwillingly, I started to snivel. I had no idea as to why I was being emotional out of a sudden. Perhaps because I felt bad for not swallowing his seeds, or probably just because I was too embarrassed to admit that I almost died from choking on some sperms.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay darling. It's okay," he consoled, holding me in his arms while I was weeping. I realised that it might have been the second reason now.</p><p>"Sorry, I went out of control. But you've done so well, nothing to cry for," he whispered.</p><p>"I love you Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. 78| Tomato-quinoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Today we were having Astoria to come with her mom. I wondered every day, when would this useless lesson end? Draco couldn't answer it even though he wished the same as me since our times together were capped too much for this. We couldn't even have a proper shag; I wouldn't let anyone see my wrecked state after being banged by my fiance.</p><p>Well, that was what was supposed to happen until last night. I couldn't blame Draco; both of us were consumed with a desire that had been held in our hearts for at least 2 weeks. I wouldn't say I regretted it. It was amazing; one of the best shags we had. However, walking with a limp was never a good thing. Pretty sure I would get mocked by my piano teacher later.</p><p>"I can carry you around Y/N," said Draco, probably feeling guilty of what happened.</p><p>"No, I got this," I insisted, forcing my feet to do their job as we were going to the dining hall for lunch before the piano lesson. "I got this..."</p><p>They really needed to get a lift in the house. Limping through the stairs would take ages and these weak legs wouldn't cooperate with my will to be independent until the end.</p><p>"Maybe not," I sighed, turning back to look at Draco to ask for his help.</p><p>I sling an arm on his shoulder while the other one was on his chest. My fingers were busy playing with the top button of his shirt as I laid my head against his chest. Sometimes I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me. "Don't feel bad, you are as light as the feather. I love carrying you in my arms Y/N," he ensured.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>We passed by Mother Cissy who was going to take the stairs to our room. She informed us that the Greengrass would be joining us for lunch. Frankly, I wanted to tell her about how much I disliked those family but I didn't have the stomach to let down her smile. I didn't want to worsen the circumstance; her husband just got imprisoned and smiling in this kind of situation must be tough.</p><p>"I'll tell the house-elves to prepare your potion," she blurted on our way to the dining hall. It was awkward for a few moments but I have gotten used to having some chinwag about this thing with basically anyone in this huge house.</p><p>"But I've taken my portion for this month," I said in response.</p><p>"You forget about the Three Days potion sweetie. We don't wanna hear baby squalling in 9 months right?" Okay, this was a new level of awkwardness.</p><p>"Actually, I do. We'll have adorable babies just like you Y/N," Draco exclaimed.</p><p>I ridiculed him, later joined with his mom too. Never in my worst dreams, I imagined myself having a baby at the age of 16. This boy was taking everything in a rush when we clearly had a lot of time to pursue everything slowly. However, what surprised me the most was the audacity he had to say something so absurd that bluntly in front of his mom.</p><p>"Don't you dare thinking about it again," I warned.</p><p>He was being scolded by his mom and to make the situation got worse than it already was, Draco provoked his mom to talk about some basics of sex education that both of us had known perfectly. Frankly, we would never shag in the first place if we didn't understand about the thing itself. Unfortunately, Mother Cissy bought it and started explaining about different types of contraceptives, how important to use at least one each time and she even told us some stories about teen pregnancy which later led to some little gossip talks.</p><p>Draco was enjoying this so much that he let his mom walked first just so he could steal some kisses from me along the way. I shot him a glare while mouthing, "I hate you."</p><p>"God, I love you so much too Y/N," he chuckled.</p><p>Turned out Mother Cissy liked to gossip just as much as any other moms did.</p><p>"Oh my God, what did you say? A baby half-breed?" I groaned in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, creepy right? No one has seen the baby yet but some say the goblin gene dominated the baby's appearance," she chattered. Flitwick was a goblin half-breed too but luckily he still had a human face.</p><p>"Yuck! How old was she again?" I knew it's rude to judge people's look but really, some people needed to hold their urge to produce baby half-breeds.</p><p>"16, just like the both of you," she replied. "Thus why–"</p><p>"A baby pure-blood is okay," Draco blurted.</p><p>Mother Cissy stopped on her track and turned around to face us. "He's mental," I shook my head. "I'm dating a crazy man."</p><p>"Have some respects for women Draco. If she doesn't want it, stop asking for it," his mom sighed.</p><p>"I love you so much Mother Cissy!" I exclaimed while Draco just rolled his eyes.</p><p>Mother Cissy pushed the door to the dining hall and I could spot the Greengrass already seated for lunch. Turned out it was Astoria's turn to accompany her mom today; that wasn't good. I had observed the behaviour of the Greengrass girls for a week and a half and I was sure enough that Daphne wasn't a threat even though she was still a twit for now. The real threat was Astoria, I couldn't read her intention and I hated to admit this, but she was quite charming with those big brown doll-eyes.</p><p>"Is Miss Richards ill?" Asked Mrs Greengrass with a whole fake concern act. I shifted my eyes to Astoria; she was staring at me blankly as if I wasn't even here.</p><p>"She did a little too much workout, so she isn't currently in the best state to walk," Mother Cissy answered for me as Draco sat me on a chair before he took a seat next to me. I supposed my teacher knew the real reason behind Mother Cissy's response. Liked it or not, she should acknowledge it and chose to back off by now for the better.</p><p>"Great workout, I'm sure she wants to do it again tonight," Draco laughed and fortunately, no one really paid attention to what he was saying.</p><p>The house-elves came with our lunch. Today's menu was the tomato-quinoa soup which wasn't so much to Draco's liking. He had a disgusted look once the soup was served in front of him, it was so hard not to laugh at his reaction. My laughter didn't last long because the next thing the house-elves did was opening the vial with the awful potion next to the soup for me, even the smell of it had got my stomach to twist in a knot.</p><p>"Well, at least I don't have to drink some stinky liquid that only God knows what's in it," Draco sneered.</p><p>"Oh please, I'm taking this just so you can get your needs fulfilled. You should thank me for real," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Don't act like you don't crave for my cock Y/N."</p><p>"Stop talking like that or you won't get anything for the rest of the month," I threatened in a whisper.</p><p>"Really Y/N? You think you can last that long? Now I wonder who begged for more last night."</p><p>Lord, I wanted to hit him so bad.</p><p>"You're imbe–"</p><p>"What's that red liquid?" Astoria interrupted, pointing at the tiny vial of the Three Days potion that was now in my hand as I was about to drink it.</p><p>"Oh, that's just some–"</p><p>"A potion to prevent my pretty <b>girlfriend</b> from getting pregnant because we shag like every happy couple does," Draco declared bluntly, interrupting his mom. Why did he like to expose everything to anybody who didn't deserve to know?</p><p>"Even so, I'm expecting to have some babies once we graduated. Also, we'll get <b>married</b> and none of your family will be invited to the grand wedding," he added.</p><p>I pinched his waist, quickly gaining his attention back as he turned to look at me with an annoyed look. Wow, wasn't it me who was supposed to look pissed in this weird situation?</p><p>"No Y/N, they have to accept the fact that I have no fucking intention to be engaged with anyone but you."</p><p>And that was the start of the heavy argument between Mother Cissy, Mrs Greengrass and my fiance, Draco. There was nothing much I could do to stop it so I wouldn't try to waste my energy on these people. My tomato-quinoa soup was still waiting to be eaten and so was Draco's, perhaps he wouldn't mind if I stole some later. I casually bring the spoon to my mouth while watching the free drama in the dining hall. Draco cursed a lot while the ladies were only throwing yells at one another.</p><p>Was it bad if I said I liked watching them arguing?</p><p>My nonchalant self was only hoping that Mother Cissy wouldn't blurt out something about me agreeing to be Draco's fiancée. Meanwhile, Astoria surprisingly stayed calm in this chaotic situation. She ate her soup in silence while sometimes glanced up to see her mad mom pushing her opinion to Draco and my future mother-in-law.</p><p>Was she not interested in Draco? Did it mean I could cross her out from my enemy list?</p><p>Draco finally revealed the incident in the Greengrass' greenhouse last summer to his mom. He shouldn't have forgotten to report it in the first place, but then, I wouldn't have a chance to witness this exciting quarrel right now.</p><p>"How dare you!" Mother Cissy snapped at Mrs Greengrass. Wow, it was my first time seeing her be this mad; interesting.</p><p>I tugged the hem of Draco's sleeve and he turned to me within seconds. "Yeah, love?" He still managed to stay calm for me; incredible. The Malfoys were really something.</p><p>"Are you going to eat your soup?"</p><p>"No, and yes, you can have it. No need to ask Y/N, what's mine is yours too," he replied, patting my head as if we didn't have our own couple argument by ourselves just a few minutes ago. Well, I would forgive him for the soup now.</p><p>Mother Cissy suddenly let out a long depressing sigh that echoed all around the huge room. I stopped enjoying my meal and focused myself on the final decision that was about to come out of her mouth. With each second passed, the tension got tighter as everyone was waiting for her to speak, simply because she was the mom of the current man of the house and that made her decision matter.</p><p>"Please leave my house. You don't have to come back again," she stated.</p><p>A win for me. I didn't have to meet the Greengrass for the rest of the summer and there was no more piano lesson. I could learn it by myself anyway.</p><p>"Bring Y/N to your room, Draco," she ordered.</p><p>Draco gladly carried me up, walking out of the dining hall with a huge grin; a grin of victory. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those lips right now.</p><p>"I think I love your mom more than I love you Draco," I joked on our way back.</p><p>"Sure, but she can't make you scream in pleasure like last night," he teased back with his sly smirk. "Anyway, you ate my lunch and I'm starving to death right now. I wanna eat something juicy, let me–"</p><p>"You wanna eat Granny Smith?" I interrupted, knowing perfectly that he was referring to something else; something dirty.</p><p>"Let's go to the kitchen then, Mr Malfoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. 79| The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>A few weeks had passed since the day Mother Cissy cut out ties with the Greengrass. I had started to write a schedule to drink the awful potion that was said to prevent me to get into the club. It tasted like vomit and unfortunately, I had to drink it at least once a month since Draco and I were obviously going to do that thing at the very least, once a week even though we did it more than twice a week for now. However, the most torturing part was when I had to drink the Three Days potion after each intercourse.</p><p>I sacrificed my tongue to taste the death yet he was still being a tosser sometimes.</p><p>"When are we going to go shopping for school?" I asked while my hands were massaging his temple as he laid his head on my lap. We were having a picnic on a sunny day in the back garden of his manor.</p><p>"Tomorrow, probably," he mumbled casually.</p><p>"Can't believe what I'm going to say myself, but I miss going shopping to Diagon Alley," I muttered.</p><p>"And I miss being inside you," he replied before I pinched his nose causing him to widen his eyes out of a sudden. I grinned coldly when his eyes met mine. We literally just shagged like 2 days ago.</p><p>"Can I fuck you here?"</p><p>"Do you have a death wish?"</p><p>He laughed out loud, making the birds flew away. He even scared some little animals around us.</p><p>"I love you Y/N."</p><p>"I know," I smirked. I ran my hand through his hair as if I was trying to comb it with my fingers. Anyway, he styled his hair in a new way a week ago. Got me surprised at first because he said he was going to use a little more gel again. I was doubting that it would be better after recalling how his hair looked in year 1 and 2, but luckily it turned out to be a good one for now. However, I was still against the hair gel.</p><p>"Can I marry you already?"</p><p>"You'll need to do a better proposal, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure some guy could do better than this," I giggled, poking his face intentionally.</p><p>"I'll kill them right away so marry me Y/N," he said in a serious tone.</p><p>"No."</p><p>He sat back and turned to face me, pulling me for a kiss in a swift of light. Hand on my neck, preventing me to pull away any sooner. "Is it a yes now?"</p><p>"Nope," I chuckled.</p><p>"If only you'd let me make love to you right now, I'm sure you would scream yes happily," he smirked. "May I?"</p><p>"Darling, I don't know how your brain works. What makes you think I would al–"</p><p>He leaned forward, caging me in his arms before he started kissing the sweet spot on my neck. I must have lost my mind at the time because the next thing I knew, we were having a quick shag in the open garden. Perhaps I had become a nutter for letting him get what he wanted when someone could easily come and catch us. Fortunately, no one past by us that day and I still said no to his awful proposal.</p><p>•••</p><p>Draco entered the bathroom while I was still showering. He called my name several times earlier but I ignored him because I was trying to enjoy my own head massage while washing my hair. The warm water flowed down my head to my toe, giving me a relaxing feeling that didn't last long. He opened the shower door roughly, the panic was written on his face. Something was probably going wrong. Honestly, when was the last time we had anything went the right way?</p><p>"Ever heard of something called privacy?" I yelled as I turned my back at him so he couldn't see anything but my naked bum.</p><p>"Oh please, it isn't like I haven't seen it all before," he groaned. "You're not going to Diagon Alley today."</p><p>"What? Why?" I questioned.</p><p>"I'll buy everything for you. You just need to stay here, at my manor," he demanded, not giving a brief answer to my questions. "I'm going in 5. So finish your shower quickly and give me a goodbye kiss before I leave."</p><p>"You're not getting any so go away," I hissed. I was upset with him. He told me yesterday that we would go to Diagon Alley together today and now he took his words back without giving me any good reason about it. Should've made him promise me that yesterday.</p><p>I heard his steps walking away from the bathroom and I continued my shower quickly. I wasn't in the mood to have a relaxing shower anymore, all thanks to Draco. Finished with the shower, I wore my dressing gown and walked to the bathroom door lazily. I guessed I would just lie in bed all day now. Draco was surprisingly still here, waiting for me outside the bathroom. Did he think I would kiss him now after he acted like a sweet boy he had always been to me?</p><p>"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here, still," he apologised.</p><p>"Sure whatever," I replied lazily and proceeded myself to walk away from him. But he, just being Draco, grabbed my arm to stop me. He leaned in and pecked my lips really quick. He smiled warmly once he pulled away. He patted my head before he left, probably thinking I'd stop being mad at him just because of that, eh? Well, he guessed it right.</p><p>I opened my trunk to find some books to read and that was when I saw Harry's letter that Blaise gave on the day we left Hogwarts. Crap, I hadn't read it yet and it had been a month since I got it. Wow Y/N, you're so good at worsening the friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still mad at me once year 6 started now.</p><p>I opened the letter and read it immediately.</p><p>I thought it was an apology letter which was supposed to help us rekindle our friendship. He did say sorry for trying to kiss me without my consent though. However, Harry turned out to be a pretty conceited person as I finished reading the whole letter. He said that he would wait for me to come back to my sense and realise that Draco wasn't someone I would want to spend my school years with, and perhaps my whole life too.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't deserve you Y/N.</em>
</p><p>Did he think he was the one who deserved me then? The chosen one seemed to be a little greedy now. Honestly, nobody deserves nobody. It was just who we wanted to choose to be with. Well, little did he know that I had agreed to be engaged to someone he considered a bully.</p><p>I decided to write a reply to his letter even though it would be a super late reply. I didn't want to leave him with false hope of waiting for something that would never happen. I would never leave Draco for Harry. I had no feeling towards him and frankly, I couldn't picture us having a romantic relationship just like what Draco and I had. I wrote a very polite letter although this boy had insulted my fiance in his previous letter.</p><p>
  <em>Like the saying, overcome evil with good.</em>
</p><p>I made sure to leave no trace of my letter to Harry or his letter to me anywhere in the bedroom. Draco wouldn't be happy to see any of this and he would possibly try to find Harry to pick a fight.</p><p>In the meantime, while waiting for Draco to come back, I wrote some letters to Hermione, Ron, and Blaise too, telling them that I couldn't wait to start my six-year at Hogwarts with them. I also wrote a special letter to Ginny, thanking her for the lingerie advice and just some updates about my relationship with Draco in general since she was always curious about it. I was about to write some to Vincent and Greg but then I remembered they never wrote back to me. Also, Theodore popped up in my head but we weren't that close yet to be exchanging letters.</p><p>Ugh, what took him so long to come back?</p><p>I darted my eyes to the piano at the corner of our room. It hadn't been touched for a week since I had a more important thing to do; shagging. Perhaps it was time to play it again. I sat on the soft chair and stretched my fingers before proceeding to press any keys. Then I realised something. I had no idea what to play. Even after I flipped through my music book, there was nothing new to try.</p><p>I stared blankly at the black and white keys until some scribbles at the back of a music sheet paper caught my attention.</p><p>
  <em>The Lies Within </em>
  <em>Draco</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>I should really make that one. He lied about several things – not any big lies though.</p><p>I was halfway through my composing adventure to make a song about my handsome petty liar when he got back, storming inside the room without saying anything. I hated when things like this happened because this meant I had to soften him out before he ranted too much at night.</p><p>I climbed upon him who was lying breathlessly in bed. He might have gone to experience something quite exhausting, and probably annoying too, at Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Y/N...I'm not in the mood, love," he stated as I kissed his neck.</p><p>I knew there was something wrong with him when he suddenly said that he wasn't in the mood for anything related to shag. He was the biggest pervert I had ever known and Draco Malfoy never refused to do a round with me, even when he was all pissed at my act. This was just strange.</p><p>"Then do I need to find someone else to do me?"</p><p>"Don't you dare Y/N," he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Ooh, I'm so scared," I giggled. He inhaled heavily before saying, "Darl–"</p><p>"Come hear this Draco," I interrupted, pulling his wrist to go to the piano. He sat on the sofa with his legs crossed. His look gave out obvious annoyance but somehow that looked cute on him. "Aw...what's with this peeved look?" I asked.</p><p>"Just play something Y/N," he groaned.</p><p>"Sure, Mr Cranky."</p><p>And I played The Lies Within Draco without him knowing because well, I just decided to really compose it today. It hadn't finished yet but the first few verses were pretty much done.</p><p>"This one is new," he blurted once I stopped. I turned to see him with a smug smile on my face. "Well, it's still in progress and the inspiration comes from you. Do you like it?"</p><p>"From me, eh? Of course, I like it, darling," he said as he approached me. "Does it have a title already?"</p><p>"It's The Lies Within Draco because you just love to lie," I said with such confidence. His grin turned into a frown instantly. The next thing I knew, I was being carried to our bed by my grumpy fiance without my will.</p><p>"You've been a bad girl since I was away, haven't you?"</p><p>"Nope nope," I shook my head. He laughed blackly before bending over to get closer to me.</p><p>I provoked him. Those silver-grey eyes stared deeply to my soul as the corner of his lips lifted, creating his authentic evil smirk.</p><p>"Tell you what little witch, I'm suddenly in the mood to punish you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. 80| Late Summer Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I had succeeded in making Draco promise to take me to Gringrotts to make a withdrawal of some galleons. Took a while to convince him that I needed to have some money by myself. I shouldn't rely on him all the time, also, I wanted to give some treats to my friends with my own money.</p><p>He let me pick his outfit for today, just because I had softened him out with a little service right after he woke up. He was so going to hate me for this, but I would still going to do it anyway since it was amusing to see him complaining because of me. The colourful shirts that he never touched were placed at the bottom drawer; way at the back as though he wanted no one to see the rainbow-like palette he considered a disgrace.</p><p>I brought the pile of vibrant shirts up and placed it on top of the glass display containing hundreds of jewellery; mostly mine. Draco's eyes met mine as I glanced up to send him a grin. He gave me a look of disapproval and said, "Y/N no."</p><p>"Let's see what do we have here," I giggled, ignoring his refusal and focusing my attention to pick the right colour for him.</p><p>"I don't even remember I have those rubbish. Forget about it, I'll pick the outfit on my own," he stated.</p><p>I blocked his way and extended my arms widely. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me. "What's this Y/N?"</p><p>"You promise."</p><p>"I promise to take you to Gringotts, yes. But I never promise about you dressing me up darling."</p><p>"I let you came in my mouth," I yelled.</p><p>He laughed like a mad man, hands ruffling my hair as he pleased. "Isn't that your duty for daddy?"</p><p>Wow, I couldn't believe he brought his kink to this matter. My eyes glared at him and I quickly made my way out of this bloody wardrobe room, nudging his shoulder on purpose. I stomped my feet hardly to the marble floor and turned myself around before completely exiting the room.</p><p>"Fuck you and maybe try sucking your own cock next time, Mr Malfoy," I snarled with both my middle fingers pointed at him.</p><p>I got in bed that the house-elves just made earlier, even some of them were still here to do some cleaning on the floor and dusting the furniture. I could hear small sighs, probably from those who did a hard time making the bed that I just ruined it again.</p><p>"For Merlin's sake! What did I do to get a sulking baby early in the morning?" Draco grumbled loudly.</p><p>He pulled my wrist up and I still didn't want to face him so I shut my eyes tightly and managed to get my middle fingers to stand upright at him. "Come on darling, don't be mad," he coaxed.</p><p>I didn't reply.</p><p>"All right," he sighed, "You want me to wear a bright-coloured shirt right?"</p><p>"You will?" I asked excitedly and he nodded reluctantly.</p><p>"Pink?" We both blurted a word at the same time. "White."</p><p>"Cream pink? It's close to white," I suggested and once again, he sternly stated, "White. Isn't white bright enough?"</p><p>"You still want to go to Gringotts right?" He smirked.</p><p>I had no choice but to agree with him. White wasn't bad, but he wore it all the time and that was why I was cheesed off. I wanted him to wear something different but that wouldn't happen now because Mr Ferret was just too stubborn to change his perspective about the colourful palette.</p><p>I waited for him to change while trying to not make any more argument, keeping the urge to just punch him in the face to stay deep down in my heart. The house-elves started to make the bed again and because I felt guilty to ruin their work earlier, I helped them a bit until Draco came to yell at the house-elves. And he was only wearing the white shirt under a black coat; outrageous.</p><p>"She's my future fiancée and you tell her to do servants' stuff?"</p><p>I was fed up already. Forget the punch, I would just pinch his waist until he begged me to stop.</p><p>"What's wrong with you Y/N?" He winced.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I'll teach this idiot some respects. And thanks for your work, we'll be leaving now," I smiled at the house-elves and dragged Draco out of our room immediately.</p><p>He protested and bombarded me with thousands of questions, knowing that it would drive me nut. "Can we just go now? We have to get back before lunch," I sighed. "And please shut up."</p><p>He laughed and told me to hold on to him tight as we were about to apparate. I intertwined our hands and brought them up to him so he knew I was ready. "When I said I wanted you to hold me tight, I was asking you to hug me, love."</p><p>That was why we got to the busy street of Diagon Alley with a tight embrace. Lord, I missed going shopping by myself. However, that wouldn't happen today. We passed the crowds and entered the wizarding bank. The goblins were never friendly in the first place yet my brain still thought they would act differently today. Dozy brain.</p><p>I proved my identity by showing them the key to my family vault and it took them a few seconds to just stare at me in suspicions. Well, it was my first time coming here and my family never really opened up to the public about me until my 14 birthday so this reaction was pretty normal. We got into the mine cart as a goblin operated it and brought me and Draco to vault number 306.</p><p>"I still don't get why you would need money when you're dating me," Draco blurted.</p><p>"Key please," the goblin asked and I gave him my key right away before turning to Draco.</p><p>"I'm no gold digger Draco."</p><p>I wandered into the vault and put some galleons to the mini pouch I brought with me. Draco was complaining that I was taking too much but I didn't care. It was my money and I was the one who had the right to be the decision-maker for it. We were transported back to the main lobby once my mini pouch was filled with the gold coins.</p><p>I couldn't hide the disappointment to leave the hectic alley as Draco told me we were going to apparate soon. Lord, I wished I could at least go buy some sweets before we left. And he granted it as though he could read my mind.</p><p>"I think we still have a little time to do sweet shopping, what do you say Y/N?" Draco chattered.</p><p>"Let's make this quick," I smiled and pulled him swiftly, passing by lots of strangers until we reached a shop with a sign saying <em>Sugarplum's</em><em> Sweet Shop</em>.</p><p>Bless my luck. They still had the new series of lollipops and a special edition set of pumpkin pasties with someone's face on it. I didn't know who it was but the words <em>special edition</em> always got something inside me to tingle, wanting to purchase it as an immediate response. Draco didn't like the idea of me putting it on the cart because it has another guy's face, he thought I was a fan of the twit on the pasties.</p><p>"They should've stamped my handsome face on it," he scoffed.</p><p>"That would be a loss in sales," I joked.</p><p>"I know someone who would make a bulk purchase on it," he winked.</p><p>"Just because it would be labelled as a special edition," I quibbled.</p><p>"Sure Y/N, sure."</p><p>For the first time in every date I was having with Draco, I got to pay for everything with my own money. Draco, being the sweet guy he had always been, didn't even protest or whine about not being able to spoil me. I supposed he didn't want to ruin the mood for now. Wasn't that great?</p><p>We apparated back home safely. Mother Cissy was already waiting for us in the back garden for our last picnic at the manor. Draco and I were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow; a boring student life awaited us in there. I was just hoping there would be no new weird teacher assigned for DADA this year.</p><p>The lunch was actually quite normal just like any other late summer picnic. We had sandwiches, salads and some icy drinks. Draco laid his head on my lap for a nap when the talk started. Mother Cissy was making a flower crown for me while I tucked some flowers on Draco's hair and listening to Mother Cissy's talk at the same time.</p><p>"He loves you very much. I've never seen him be this happy although I'm his mother," she said in a low voice. How could I not be flattered when my fiance's mother told me this?</p><p>"But I want you to be happy too. Please do tell me if my son ever bull–"</p><p>"I will never bully my girl, mother," Draco suddenly replied. So he was faking his sleep all this time.</p><p>"Rest assured, no one will ever be able to bully me because I will just beat them first," I giggled.</p><p>"I'll beat them for you, love," Draco added.</p><p>She laughed a little and honestly, it made me want to tear up. How hard it was for her to stay positive when her beloved husband was in jail. I started getting curious about the reason Mr Malfoy was imprisoned but that would be rude to ask here. Maybe I would ask Draco sometimes later.</p><p>"About the potions, I'll send the monthly potion regularly each month and I believe you can ask the Three Days potion to the head nurse at Hogwarts. Remember, the purple one is for the monthly portion, consume more than one vial within 30 days then the effects will be gone. You can drink the red one after every intercourse, no limitation but the effect will only be effective for any intercourse happens in the last three days," she explained for who knows how many time already.</p><p>To be honest, hearing the same thing over and over again would only confuse me. I already got it since the first time she explained about the potions but I couldn't interrupt her explanation each time; she seemed so excited to explain it.</p><p>"Ooh, that would be awkward to ask Madam Pomfrey for some Three Days potions. She'll die of embarrassment, can't you mail us the Three Days potions too, mother?" Draco chuckled.</p><p>"I can't, who knows how many times you two would do it in a week. Be a gentleman and ask the potions for Y/N, Draco."</p><p>"Just send us 3 or–"</p><p>I hated this conversation. How was he so calm talking about our sex life to his own mom?</p><p>"Haha no Draco, you're going to ask Madam Pomfrey for me. Say, what about we take some pictures on our last day here, Mother Cissy?" I changed the subject.</p><p>And we ended the day with some photographs of me and Draco alone taken by Mother Cissy and some kind of family photos taken by a grumpy house-elf. Draco went fuming after noticing he had some flowers in his hair in the photo and honestly, that made my day.</p><p>•••</p><p>Mother Cissy sent us to King's Cross station. Draco was loading our belongings which made me have some alone time with his mom. She suddenly got her eyes watery and asked if she could hug me. Of course, I let her.</p><p>"I'm so happy for both of you," she blurted. I thanked her right away.</p><p>She broke off the hug and stared at me with the loving mother gaze, the same warm gaze I thought I would never have the chance to witness again after my parents' death. Now, my eyes were the ones that got watery.</p><p>"I've always wanted to have a daughter but Lucius is never really fond of children. He wanted an heir and we got Draco," she smiled sadly.</p><p>"Well, now you have me as a daughter," I said sincerely.</p><p>We hugged for one more time until Draco called me to get inside the train; impatient twit. Mother Cissy just laughed a little and asked me to write to her at least once a week. She said I could tell her everything and gave her some updates about Draco. Her son rarely wrote to her last year and I promised her that I would make him write to her more often now.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you, Mother Cissy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. 81| A Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Well, it was time to go back to Hogwarts again. I still hated the train ride. However, I had no choice but to take it each year, at least I had only one year left after this. Draco made me sit in the front compartment which was supposed to be for prefects only, he said. Well, I was definitely going to ask my role back as Dumbledore was appointed to be the headmaster again.</p><p>Anyway, Draco had been acting off today. He was still as sweet as ever but I caught him daydreaming with a worry look more often now. Also, he, somehow, seemed like he was always in a bad mood although he tried to hide it. More furrowed brows, more scoff, he got irritated easily now. Was it because of the flowers in his hair yesterday?</p><p>Suddenly some dark powder exploded in the air out of nowhere, leaking a black mist that surrounded the whole compartment. People were panicking all over the train. Draco tried to calm me down but how could I? What if it was another Dementor visit? A few moments later the haze faded and things got back to normal as if nothing happened which was good.</p><p>Draco went to check what was happening and bloody Pansy dared to ask him to go back to his seat. He hissed at her before going back to sit beside me. Blaise was sitting with Pansy across us and Draco didn't say anything which cheesed me off instantly. He didn't try to get Pansy out of here. I just got on the train and my mood had already ruined. Couldn't wait to see how bad this year was going to turn out. Well, I hoped no one died this year; I didn't want to have funeral streaks yet.</p><p>Times passed and the train was moving at a steady pace. Draco was complaining about going back to Hogwarts to take another year. Finally, he could understand how I felt about going to this so-called school of magic since my first time riding this train. After a few minutes of hearing his rants and his zero attempts at shutting Pansy up, I got bored so I asked him to get my big pouch of sweets on the luggage rack.</p><p>"Why can't you get it by yourself?" Pansy scorned.</p><p>"Why are you even here?" I sneered. "Oh my God, don't tell me you're dating her, Blaise."</p><p>"Ew, no. I'm with Mandy," Blaise made a disgusted face and I laughed at Pansy with him.</p><p>"Oh, you want the lollipops," Draco exclaimed once he got back to his seat.</p><p>"Yep yep," I responded and grabbed my pouch from him instantly. I took out some lollipops and handed it to Blaise and Draco, ignoring Pansy all along.</p><p>"My <em>lollipop</em> would really appreciate those delicate licks," Draco whispered closely. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5?"</p><p>"Hell no, you pervert!" I whisper-yelled and a smack landed on his arm, earning a chuckle from him and some gasps from the two people sitting across us.</p><p>"What's that for?" Blaise asked.</p><p>Draco said nothing and shrugged his shoulders before he started having a taste of his lollipop; the <em>sweet</em>. He kept staring at me on purpose while showing me how his tongue was whirling to taste the palatableness of the stick confection. He winked several times and I just sent him my poker face, tired of his dirty jokes until he whispered something to my ear.</p><p>"This lollipop could also be your juicy pus–"</p><p>"Stop it," I muttered with a red face. The other two people across us could actually hear what he said. Had he lost his mind?</p><p>"Everyone shags, darling. You don't have to be so shy about it, but sure I'll stop for now," he smirked.</p><p>Blaise must've heard our small chit chat because he was giving us a disgusted look after Draco finished with his little excuse to tease me. Everyone stayed quiet, enjoying the suddenly fascinating scenery outside the train. I gave Draco my lollipop to throw it away once the taste became weird. It was all sweet at first but the inside tasted bitter of a sudden. The atmosphere was truly boring that I yawned, drawing the attention of Draco's little fanatic fan.</p><p>"Little missy is sleepy," Pansy scoffed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, can't get enough sleep after a wild night," I sniggered with a lie. Of course, I wouldn't let him fuck me before we went to school. I wouldn't be able to cover all the love bites if he did and I needed my legs to function properly.</p><p>She shut up immediately and Blaise rolled his eyes in revulsion. Draco just chuckled lightly as he put his hand on my thigh, tapping it persistently and muttered to me, "You should be punished for lying but I approve this lie, so lucky you."</p><p>Minutes passed and for some unknown reason, Draco continued with his rant, hissing and growling out of the blue. I told him that I was trying to sleep so he better took his rant out somewhere else. Well, I thought he would roll his eyes or perhaps become upset at me, but he didn't. Instead, he patted his shoulder, signalling me to lay my head on it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Something moved on the luggage rack above us and I eyed the bag for a good few seconds. Scarhead. Did he really think I was that feeble-minded? If he was going to stay there until the train stopped, I better gave him something amusing to watch. It would surely entertain him. I wrapped my arm around Y/N's sleeping figure, positioned her head to rest on my chest instead.</p><p>However, she moved a little closer to my neck which made Blaise snorted with laughter and Parkinson left us shortly. I started calling him by his first name since he seemed to be someone I could trust. Also, Y/N told me he was like a brother to her so there was no reason to worry about him stealing my girlfriend.</p><p>"Is she always like that?" He asked.</p><p>"Only to me," I smirked as I planted some kisses on her head while stroking her hair gently, making sure that lunatic Potter could view everything. Bet he was already in a rage up there.</p><p>"Wish Mandy would do that to me," he sighed. Of course, not every girl was as special as my adorable Y/N.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Theodore came to take the seat next to Blaise. He was also one of the few people I could trust to take care of Y/N while I was away. The duo dimwit, Crabbe and Goyle, were too dull to protect my girl. The only thing stuck in their heads was food. Everyone could easily bribe them with food and that was why I better made Y/N stay away from them this year.</p><p>Blaise and Theo talked about a lot of things during the ride. If only my girlfriend wasn't sleeping soundly on me, I would've yelled at them to seal their mouths. Luckily, we arrived at Hogwarts just in time before I reached my limit. I told them to go first since I still had my sleeping beauty dozed calmly in the crook of my neck, not minding the noises people made while getting off the train. And Scarhead was still here, hiding using his nasty trick.</p><p>"Wake up love," I whispered, poking her cheeks a few times. "We've reached the school."</p><p>I still couldn't believe how my mother could wake her up with some pokes while the same thing never worked with me. I shook her body carefully and she woke up a few minutes later. She almost hit my face while stretching her arms – possibly, she did it intentionally. I walked away from her to close all the curtains and door in the front compartment so we could have a more private space here.</p><p>"Aren't we going to get off the train?" She questioned while walking to approach me, still in her cute drowsy look.</p><p>"Yeah, but I want to do something before we leave. We've got to wake you up for real," I smirked. I pulled her closer and showered her with kisses immediately. Scarhead must've torn his brain apart of jealousy right now.</p><p>"Draco, for the millionth time, we're on a train," she giggled as I went around her jawline before licking her sweet spot which eventually made her give out a suppressed low moan. I hoped Scarhead was listening to this.</p><p>"Don't you like it Y/N?"</p><p>"Someone can barge in Draco," she reminded, but I knew she was secretly enjoying this.</p><p>"Yeah and what about it? No one should dare to forbid me from kissing you."</p><p>We snogged dearly as my hand went to squeezed her bum and she just giggled in between our kisses. "No Draco, don't do this to me here," she pleaded when my fingers accidentally touch her pussy that was covered in some sort of fabrics.</p><p>"You should've let me eat you in the bathroom when I asked you nicely."</p><p>"Never. You won't let me go until I feel sore." She had a point. I would bang her after the juicy treat.</p><p>"Still, you love it, don't you Y/N?" I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"But I won't do it here."</p><p>"Say that you love me being inside you Y/N," I demanded.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and tiptoed to kiss me before saying, "Yes daddy, I love it when you go deep inside me but we really need to go now."</p><p>Damn Y/N. I would fuck you here now if only Potter didn't sneak to spy on us.</p><p>"You're acting boldly now, but all right. I got a little business to do here, do you mind getting off first?" I smiled. She shook her head and pecked my cheek before leaving. Lucky for me, she didn't ask what I was going to do. Frankly, I didn't want her to know that someone was watching us all this time; she would freak out instantly.</p><p>I cast a spell to make the sneaky Potter fall from the rack. His invisibility cloak slipped away, revealing a fainted Scarhead lying on the train floor. I stomped my feet on him a few times causing him to have his nose bleeding.</p><p>"Do not ever try to lay a finger on what's mine," I hissed as I recalled Y/N telling me that she almost got kissed by this filthy half-blood.</p><p>"Enjoy the ride back to London," I said, throwing his invisibility cloak to cover him before I got off the train.</p><p>Y/N was standing outside the train alone, waiting for me in the cold weather. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to get off first.</p><p>"Aren't you cold? Why are you still here?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"And now I'm warm," she giggled, hugging me with such affection. "What took you so long in there, Draco?"</p><p>I diverted the subject and pulled her to walk with me instead. Talking about sweets always got her distracted. No wonder she was the sweetest girl alive. "I can't wait to go to Honeydukes again," she chattered. Oh, I couldn't wait to spoil you again Y/N. Your galleons would be useless now.</p><p>"Name?" Shorty Flitwick asked annoyingly.</p><p>Seriously though, we had literally lived in the same castle for 5 years and he still thought asking our names was still a necessary thing to do. What a dimwit. Y/N answered the silly question for me as soon as she noticed how impatience I was. Her attempt to cool me down became ineffective once the lousy caretaker, Filch, accused my father's walking stick of a harmful object.</p><p>"And what's this? 6 inches minimum!" He demanded, hitting me and Y/N with the walking stick to separate us apart. I was losing it already.</p><p>Snape came to intervene when I was about to snap at the ugly-looking bastard. Seemed like he was here to help me get the walking stick pass the security check but somehow he also pissed me off. Y/N was trying her best to calm me down and she was just being adorable with those tiny hands motioning for me to take a deep breath and how her lips moved apart as she muttered pacifying words to me. I pulled her by the waist closer to me, making sure that I broke the 6 inches rule purposely.</p><p>"Don't you just envy me for having this gorgeous lady by my side when you have nothing but a bloody cat," I sneered, causing Filch to glare at me. "Let's go love."</p><p>Y/N stopped midtrack, her eyes were looking in the direction of Scarhead and his mental Ravenclaw friend. Should've locked the door earlier and he wouldn't be here. Scarhead dared to shift his gaze to Y/N's waist. I was burning with a low blue flame but it didn't last long because I knew I had won. I held her waist tighter as the corner of my lips lifted in victory.</p><p>
  <em>Right, Potter. This girl is mine.</em>
</p><p>"Nice face, Potter!" I shouted mockingly.</p><p>"You did that to him on the train, didn't you?" Y/N asked in a whisper.</p><p>"He's trying to steal you from me Y/N. I can't just sit and watch."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. 82| Grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco had been quiet. Not that I was complaining when he finally stop his talkative behaviour around me; it was just strange. He didn't even touch the food on the welcome feast - he just stared at it and told me to enjoy my meal.</p><p>On our usual night at Hogwarts, we used to talk about casual things before we went to sleep. Asking about how each other's day was when we clearly always together the whole day, how the dinner was, even sometimes he would rant about how annoying the trio was and I would make a joke about him being all dramatic. But last night, none of those happened, not even a goodnight kiss or anything. He just got in bed then we cuddled until the next morning.</p><p>Maybe he was tired after beating Harry up on the train.</p><p>I decided to ignore his strange act and focused on a new problem I was facing right now. We got a new potions teacher this year. Snape was assigned to be the DADA teacher, the dream job he had finally accomplished. The bad news was the new potions teacher was an old friend of my late grandpa.</p><p>My grandpa died during the time You-Know-Who was in search to gather people to be his followers. My family had been in Slytherin for I didn't know how long, but surely, we had been occupying this dungeon for generations. You-Know-Who thought my grandpa was as evil as him and he was disappointed when he discovered it was all the opposite, so he killed him.</p><p>Then this Slughorn guy had always shown up in every family gathering when I was little. I even mistook him as my grandpa when I was little because he acted like one.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your parents Y/N," Slughorn said when I passed by him with Draco in the corridor.</p><p>"You know him?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Of course she knows me. I'm his grandfather!" He exclaimed, gaining people's attention instantly. People started murmuring, some also gasped, even Draco did. See? This was why he was a piece of bad news. He was a complete nutter!</p><p>"He's not. He's just a friend of my late grandpa," I explained loudly so people could hear it.</p><p>"Please excuse us, professor," I said hurriedly as my hand was pulling Draco's to go with me.</p><p>We passed by Harry who was walking alone on our way back to the Slytherin's common room. I could feel how Draco tightened his grip on my hand when Harry glared at him before shifting his eyes to me. I really wasn't in the mood to hear boys bickering, but I was curious whether Harry had read my letter I sent a month ago or not. I specifically asked him to act like normal when the new school year started on the letter yet he still avoided me. Maybe he hadn't read it or he just wanted to ignore me.</p><p>"Why do you like staring at my girlfriend so much Potter?" Draco hissed.</p><p>"Can't I? She doesn't seem to mind," Harry argued back for the first time ever, I guessed.</p><p>"Wha–"</p><p>"Okay stop. Let's just go back Draco. Don't fight with anyone," I said while trying to pull him away from exchanging glares with Harry. I was definitely going to go mental if these boys were hanging around me all the time.</p><p>"I can't just act cool like what you want me to do in the letter Y/N," Harry yelled. He had got to be kidding me right now.</p><p>"What letter? Did you write to him Y/N?" Draco questioned.</p><p>"Oh wow, looks like you don't know that we've been exchanging letters, Malfoy," Harry provoked. I just wrote one to reply and now he acted this way; unbelievable.</p><p>"I thought we agreed on no more secrets Y/N."</p><p>"Are you going to break up with her again now?" Harry scoffed after letting out the driest laugh I had ever heard. Why was he acting this way now? I didn't want any of this to happen.</p><p>I held both of Draco's hand as our eyes met each other's gaze. "It was a friendship letter," I mumbled.</p><p>He looked upset. His eyebrows furrowed as he exhaled heavily to the point that his hot breath could reach my face when our faces weren't even that close yet. I knew I shouldn't have hidden it from him. Now, what should I do?</p><p>He groaned loudly before pulling me into his embrace out of the blue.</p><p>"Draco?" I called after a few minutes of hugging and I reckoned Harry was still there watching us with some people that passed by who abruptly stopped just to see what was happening. I tried to break it off and of course, he tightened it instead. How classic of him.</p><p>"Stay still. I'm trying to calm myself down," he whispered. I smiled to myself and started patting on his back shortly. I could hear his chuckles right beside my left ear. That was a good sign and I couldn't be more relieved now. Now, I wanted to jump on him and let him carry me to literally, anywhere.</p><p>"I can't be mad at you, can I? Ah, you sweet little angel of <b>mine</b>," he sniggered.</p><p>And with that, he carried me in his arms and ran back to our common room while laughing in his high-pitched tone loudly. Harry was still there as he watched us left the scene, glaring at Draco and possibly me too. Yet I didn't give a damn anymore, nothing would change if he didn't want to be friends with me again. I only needed Draco to stay with me.</p><p>Yes, this was how things should go.</p><p>•••</p><p>Draco and I were having our first potions class with Slughorn. Draco was definitely good at this subject while I was just here because Slughorn was the teacher. I could take advantage of him to get better grade since he considered me as the granddaughter he could never have. We talked about the old days while waiting for everyone to come and Draco was just watching and listening in silence with our fingers intertwined.</p><p>Moments later, students started coming one by one. I was surprised to see Pansy here. Did she choose Potions for her passion or just to hang around my boyfriend? Well, no need to ask. She approached Draco within seconds and I blocked her way. I crossed my hands while staring coldly at her. She immediately backed away a few steps. Sometimes I wondered whether she truly feared me or not, one time she acted so brave and now she backed off without saying anything.</p><p>Harry and Ron came later than everybody else. Slughorn, being the kind old man he was, let them join the class even when both of them admitted they hadn't got their books yet. How irresponsible.</p><p>"Why is he wearing that?" Draco whispered, addressing Slughorn's hat.</p><p>"Old people thingy I guess. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout also wear one," I giggled.</p><p>"Then what about young people? Oh right, they better wear nothing tonight," he chuckled. I elbowed him instantly.</p><p>"We're in class, you idiot!" I whisper-yelled at him.</p><p>"And what about it?" He chortled, squeezing my bum secretly.</p><p>"Draco no," I whispered, trying to stay calm when he kept groping my buns.</p><p>"Say Y/N, do you wanna skip class after this?" He asked quietly. I rotated myself to see him smirking at me.</p><p>"Stop being horny 24/7 Draco," I giggled.</p><p>"This is the right time for me to admit that some things are impossible to do and Y/N darling, how can I stop wanting you when you never stop looking so gorgeous."</p><p>My heart fluttered as my cheeks flushed in heat. Don't fall for it Y/N. "Thanks but you're still not getting any," I muttered hardly.</p><p>Slughorn started the class with a brief introduction about Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion and the one that caught most girls' eyes, the most powerful love potion in the world, <em>Amortentia</em>. Hermione told the class that it smelled differently from one another, depends on what attracted us. Some girls, including me, stepped forwards to have a look and smell the vapours. That was when I knew there was no need to doubt my feeling anymore. I could only smell Draco's cologne everywhere.</p><p>"What did you smell?" Draco asked once I got back to my original place, right beside him.</p><p>"Poo. My soulmate smells like poo," I laughed and he gave me stink eyes. Lord, he couldn't take a joke now?</p><p>"I smelled hair gel that a blonde used too much in year 1, some mint and apple scent like that granny smith in somebody's robe pocket right now, also what's that cologne that a twit sprayed all over our room before I stepped inside on the first night here? Sadly, everything is mixed with a smell of poopy personality from being in lust around the clock."</p><p>"You love me so much," he smirked.</p><p>"No. I love Mr White Ferret, not you," I smiled.</p><p>Slughorn proceeded to show us a tiny vial with a potion called Felix Felicis, the liquid luck. Just one sip of it, everything would be possible for the drinker. Draco's hand tensed up which eventually made me look at him to see what was bothering him. He smiled at me as if nothing was wrong, strange. But I shrugged my thoughts away, he would never hide something from me. We had promised.</p><p>We were told to brew the Draught of Living Death. Instructions were on the book but Slughorn said no one had been able to successfully make one. He offered to give the tiny vial of Felix Felicis as the prize to whoever managed to make an acceptable potion as instructed. I wasn't interested in any of this so I did everything half-heartedly. On the other hand, Draco seemed to put all his hard work into this mini-project and I ended up watching him the whole time.</p><p>"Are you done with your potion?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it fails so I'm just gonna watch you, pretty boy," I replied casually.</p><p>He chuckled before continuing his potion-making activity. My fiance was absolutely the most beautiful person in this whole world. "Draco," I called. He hummed in response as he glanced at me.</p><p>"Let's skip class after this."</p><p>A grin was forming up across his face. I looked at him in awe because that huge grin never left him even though he was busy doing some potion-making right now. I shifted my eyes to his hands; the veins on his hands to be exact. I remembered Ginny told me that most boys got that veins to be visible from too many times of jerking off. Did Draco do that often too before we levelled up our relationship?</p><p>"Fuck!" He cursed as he accidentally made a cut on his finger. I supposed he was trying too hard that he forgot to work carefully.</p><p>"This is why you can't be too excited about something, it leads you to hurt yourself," I spoke, carefully touching his bleeding finger.</p><p>"I'm always too <em>excited</em> when you're around but nothing bad happens."</p><p>"Then consider yourself lucky, Mr Malfoy." I glanced at him before sighing, "It isn't a deep cut, you'll be fine."</p><p>"No worries love, I can still use my tongue to please you," he winked.</p><p>I didn't mean it that way, really.</p><p>He continued adding some ingredients to his cauldron while constantly glancing at me now and then. However, even with all the efforts he had put into this project, his potion failed in the end. He was really frustrated, even more after Slughorn announced that Harry was the only one who could brew the potion perfectly.</p><p>Couldn't wait to hear someone venting about Harry tonight, for sure. Or perhaps he would rant while ramming himself into me and that would be okay to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. 83| Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Things happened in Diagon Alley that day I went there without Y/N. <em>He</em> threatened to kill her and my family if I failed the missions. Keeping things away from Y/N was way harder than I thought, but I had to try my best to do it to protect her. Once she knew about this, she would definitely freak out and possibly did something stupid to keep me away from all this chaos.</p><p>I would never let her meddle in, the risk of losing her was horribly high and I didn't know if I would ever be able to continue my life if it did happen. It was best if she never found out and she would still have her normal life.</p><p>I failed to get the Felix Felicis that would have been able to help me finish my tasks easily. But that didn't stop me, I managed to steal some brewed Polyjuice Potion, and some of its ingredients in case I needed more, from Slughorn class. It was easier to steal from that old man than grumpy Snape since Y/N was always talking with him. Crabbe and Goyle would be the ones to drink it to lessen the suspicions while I was working in the room of requirement and also to keep an eye on anyone.</p><p>Today's work was done pretty well. I left the room of requirement with Crabbe and Goyle who disguised themselves as some random Ravenclaw girls. I had missed dinner for probably a week now and Y/N was complaining about it every night whenever I came back from fixing the cabinet. I missed having dinner with her too but the circumstances wouldn't let me do anything to change it.</p><p>I was welcomed by my mad wife-like girlfriend. Her jewel eyes were glaring at me narrowly as though she wanted to kill me with the glare. Hands crossed on her chest and foot-tapping on the ground, waiting for me to say another nonsense excuse for everything I had done. She was starting to get suspicious of me. How I wished I could just cuddle with her all day to make up for everything.</p><p>"Why are you always late to bed now? And also, what about having dinner with me sometimes?" She protested.</p><p>"Just doing some workout," I lied.</p><p>"But you're not sweating."</p><p>"I showered at the prefects' bathroom before going back, can we talk about something else? What about telling me about your day?" I suggested.</p><p>Luckily, a kiss would always work to shift the subject. She hopped on me, smiling warmly as she began talking about another wonderful day of hers without me. Perhaps her smiles were the only thing that kept me sane until now, even in this dreadful situation that I had to face. I realised that I wanted to keep that smile on her no matter what happened, I had to save that smile. Her hands massaged my head while I was carrying her to bed, listening quietly to her blabbering which somehow turned into music to my ears.</p><p>I loved her so much and I would do everything to protect her. Please just wait for me a bit, Y/N.</p><p>•••</p><p>Weeks passed and I got even lesser time to spend with Y/N because I was busy fixing the old cabinet in the secret room. She hadn't seemed to notice about the lesser time we got as she was busy being a prefect again. Although she still complained whenever I skipped dinner without telling her first, she was just worried about my health.</p><p>Lesser time to spend together also meant we didn't get to make love for the past few weeks. It was killing me slowly to not be able to touch her fondly but I didn't have much of an option here. I had to finish my tasks as soon as possible and maybe, we could have some private time for perhaps forever after this.</p><p>"Let's go on a date today," I blurted out of the blue.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna get busy working out again?" She sneered.</p><p>"Don't you miss me Y/N? I miss spending my time with you and I'll spend the whole day with you today. Have you drunk your monthly potion?"</p><p>"Why would I miss you? There's no need of that stinky potion anymore, we're not going to do it anyway," she scoffed. This girl was definitely mad at me.</p><p>"We are doing it tonight, so drink it."</p><p>"You're joking," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to drink it."</p><p>"Then we're going to have a baby, or some babies if we're lucky," I stated causing her to burst out her drink.</p><p>"But really darling, I've been craving for my sweet dessert so much. Anyway, be ready in 5. We're going to Hogsmeade," I smiled as I pecked her cheek before leaving our room.</p><p>One date wouldn't hurt anyone.</p><p>•••</p><p>The Three Broomsticks were always packed up. I could spot the trio maggot in here too. However, I wouldn't pick a fight with anyone today; my day was reserved for my dear Y/N. I had to make up for being an arsehole for the past few weeks.</p><p>To be honest, I also brought her here because I needed to give this cursed necklace to some random person and make them delivered it to Dumbledore. Yes, he was one of my tasks. I had to kill him or my dearest girlfriend would be killed. Hard decision? No, the Dark Lord knew how to get me to do his order; using my girlfriend to threaten me would do. I would never hesitate to harm anyone or anything if that would make my girl safe.</p><p>"Order anything you want, love," I smiled while caressing her hands on the table.</p><p>"How strange of you Draco. Never have time for me in weeks and we're suddenly having a date here," she replied, squinting her eyes at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry darling, I'll do better on my time management skill," I chuckled, ruffling her soft hair which made the corners of her lips lifted in joy.</p><p>How I wished we could have a normal couple life forever.</p><p>I let her order for me while I was eyeing my surroundings, finding the unlucky victim to deliver the necklace. That was when I saw the Gryffindor girl from potions, Katie Bell. What a perfect candidate – who would suspect a puny Gryffindor when the old man's favourite house was that ugly lion icon in red.</p><p>Y/N was talking about a new edition of sweets in Honeydukes and asked if we could go there after this. She shouldn't have asked, I would do anything to make her happy. Even killing myself if that was what she wanted me to do.</p><p>"I'll take you anywhere Y/N," I smiled. "Will you excuse me for a second? I have to use the loo."</p><p>She nodded and I made my way to meet the Gryffindor girl immediately. I felt guilty, not for hexing the Gryffindor twit, but for lying to my girlfriend. However, it was for the better. She ought not to know or she was going to crack up and probably some hatred would form up in her heart for me. I wouldn't want that to happen because I knew that I couldn't endure the pain of having her hating me.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about how abnormal Draco's acting was. I wasn't saying that I hated him acting sweet and all. It was just unexpected. He barely had time for me for almost a month but suddenly he brought me here for a full-day date now. If he was normally busy, wasn't this date only going to cause a problem for him? Was it bad to suspect my own fiance of hiding something when we had a promise to not do that?</p><p>Oh Lord, I really needed to stop over-thinking about lots of things. Just focus on the present time, Y/N.</p><p>"What are you doing here alone, Y/N?" Slughorn asked, bringing me back to my sense from my deep over-thinking stage.</p><p>"Oh, hi professor. I'm not alone, my boyfriend is in the loo," I replied casually because he was like a family.</p><p>"You're really dating a Malfoy? I wouldn't like that if I were your grandfather," he laughed. Well, no one asked your opinion old man.</p><p>"Well, good then. Are you saying that my real grandpa would be happy about it?"</p><p>"Of course, I remembered him saying something to your father...uh, what's it again," he tapped his forehead while trying to recall things. I was just hoping he didn't have Alzheimer by now – people said senility was a sign of that disease.</p><p>"A pure-blood is born to be with another pure-blood," he exclaimed like a kid who just got the right answer for something trivial.</p><p>"Yeah, that was what he was saying when your father married your mother. He was extremely blissful that his son ended up marrying a pure-blood too. Come to think of it, he really was a racist man, just like the Malfoys," he smiled.</p><p>"Glad that he's no longer alive since I was little. I date a pure-blood fortunately, but I'm friends with half-bloods and a muggle-born too," I sighed in relief.</p><p>"That's why it's better to have me as a grandfather figure. I'm not racist," he laughed.</p><p>"Sure professor," I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>We talked about some random childhood memories of mine that involved him while waiting for Draco to come back. He also invited me to join his little student organisation called the Slug Club, but when I asked whether Draco was also invited or not, he said something that shocked me. "Let's keep this between us, I don't wanna have someone related to a Death Eater in my club."</p><p>How was Draco related to a Death Eater? Just when I was about to ask more details about that, the boy from the talk came back from the loo. Slughorn quickly excused himself, leaving me with thousands of unanswered questions in my head. Draco couldn't be related to any Death Eaters, he was just a teenager like me.</p><p>The food came and we quickly finished that because I couldn't wait to go to Honeydukes to try the new variant of sweets. Draco was being the sweetest guy today which helped the vexatious thoughts in my mind to go away.</p><p>Once we reached back to Hogwarts, I heard some people talking about a Gryffindor girl who got cursed by a necklace. Draco dragged me away from the courtyard right away when I wanted to ask for more information about the girl because I was panicking. What if it was Hermione?</p><p>"It's only October and 1 person has been cursed. Oh Lord, I don't know if I can survive this year," I mumbled as we walked past the common room.</p><p>"You will, love. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you Y/N."</p><p>"But you'll risk your own life!" I debated, opening the door to our private room. He locked the door instantly and pushed me to the bed, leaving no space between us as he pressed his body on top of mine.</p><p>"That's an honour for me, darling. My duty is to protect you from anything." He started trailing kisses down my neck. With each slurpy kiss he placed near my chest, the naughty noises in me kicked out without my will.</p><p>"I don't wanna lose you for my— Draco..."</p><p>He smirked after pushing his thumb against the wet fabric that covered my pussy. He aimed for my clit and he got it with ease. Honestly, he could control me, make me do anything for him anytime with just that but I had never expected us doing it before dinner at school. "Draco, wait after dinner," I begged, wishing that he would grant my request.</p><p>"Sure love, my cock can wait but I don't think your soaked pussy will be able to do the same. Mind if I have a starter before dinner?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. 84| Private Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-Smut ahead-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>We made love a few hours ago. A lot of fun but my mind was busy thinking about what Slughorn said to me at the Three Broomsticks earlier. What the hell did he mean by that? Draco was just Draco. There was no way this sweet boy had any relation to any of the Death Eaters. Seemed like I wouldn't be able to go to sleep now.</p><p>"Are you not sleeping yet?" He questioned as his fingers were running through my hair gently. I replied with a hum and snuggled up closer to him.</p><p>"Do you want to...maybe get into another round?"</p><p>This lustful boy.</p><p>"We have class tomorrow," I replied.</p><p>"Then I'll be gentle."</p><p>"Your definition of gentle in this matter is very different to mine. I'll still end up with sore legs," I giggled as he began trailing light kisses.</p><p>"Come on Y/N," he whispered while his hands were giving light touches to random area which somehow sent me chills.</p><p>"Okay, just one more time," I gave in. His lips met mine immediately, started with a light snog until it turned to be a steamy French kiss in a matter of seconds. He knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Say the words," he smirked.</p><p>"What words?" I asked innocently.</p><p>"Stop playing dumb or I'll go hard," he threatened, knowing that I wouldn't let him do me hard this time.</p><p>"Daddy," I called.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Please fuck me," I said in a whisper. "Gently."</p><p>And he thrust inside right after chuckling of my request to be gentle. His hands were intertwined with mine as his body moved at the right pace. Slowly but surely, trying to keep everything under his control. I didn't know how aroused I looked right now but I bet I looked like a whore wanting to be fucked by him so bad. His smile showed it all.</p><p>"I love you Y/N," he mumbled in his hot husky voice. His warm breath hit my skin freely as our nose were only a few inches away.</p><p>"I love you more Draco."</p><p>He chuckled darkly while his body kept pumping in and out automatically, sending me a sensation as if I had reached the heaven within his action. Lord, I told him to be gentle but my body really wanted him to go rough, calling me with names and fuck me continuously until I couldn't feel my legs.</p><p>
  <em>I must've gone crazy.</em>
</p><p>"Go harder, please..."</p><p>"You'll hate me for that," he refused.</p><p>"I won't Draco, please," I begged.</p><p>"How about being a good girl for once Y/N? Don't beg when I don't tell you so," he hissed and I stopped whining immediately.</p><p>Minutes passed with me being his hot mess and he was enjoying this very much. His pace started to get faster indicating that he was about to cum and I felt the same way. Moans filled the room and he snogged me when he thought I was being too loud. I asked him to do that earlier because we were currently at school and this room was obviously not soundproof. I didn't want anyone gossiping about my sex life.</p><p>I reached my climax first as I wrapped my legs around him tightly. Curses were coming out from his mouth as he released his cum inside me. Well, no worries, I had my monthly potion this morning and he had asked Madam Pomfrey some vials of Three Days potion, so I should be fine.</p><p>He didn't lie when he said he was going to be gentle. Even though I begged for him to do me hard, he ignored me still. It was possibly the most gentle shag we ever did, even so, the pleasure was still overwhelming. He tried making me feel good like any other time and he succeeded.</p><p>After making sure that everything had come out completely, he moved back to lie next to me. I turned to look at him and not long after, he did the same to me. A warm smile was pointed at me as he put his hand on my waist.</p><p>"Draco," I called.</p><p>"Yes, love?"</p><p>"Are you starting to get bored of me now that we've done everything?" I asked out of the blue. He looked confused. I knew it wasn't the best time to ask this because we had just finished shagging, but I was curious and...scared.</p><p>"Why would you think that? It would never happen Y/N, you're everything to me."</p><p>"Okay then...sorry, you're just being distant lately."</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't have much time for you for the last few weeks, but I promise you that everything will go back to normal soon," he apologised for the hundredth times today.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't get it. Wasn't this normal already? Well, maybe not so normal, but still, it wasn't like there was any major event happening right now. What was he trying to imply by saying that?</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Someone knocked on the door in the morning. Why was there always someone knocking roughly the morning after I made love to her? I wondered who could this person be, mother was obviously not here. This one really was brave. Y/N was still sleeping soundly and I just hoped she wouldn't wake up from the knocks.</p><p>What the hell was the Greengrass muppet doing here?</p><p>"What?" I growled.</p><p>"Draco, my mother sen–"</p><p>"Get out from here," I snapped.</p><p>How many times did I have to tell this twit that I wasn't interested in any type of relationship with her or her family? I had got someone I wanted to be with and there was no changing that. And how was she still calling me by my name? Y/N and I had told her many times about the first name basis. Seemed like she couldn't understand anything we said. I already had bigger problems on my own and I didn't think I would like to handle one more silly problem like her.</p><p>"Draco?" Oh, my darling was waking up.</p><p>I slammed the door in front of the nitwit's face, not caring if it would hurt her feeling because the only feeling I cared about was Y/N's. My feet moved towards the bed before I slid myself inside the warm blanket to cuddle her. I caressed her cheek as her eyelids started to open in a slow-motion, revealing her dazing eyes. A smile crept across her face as soon as her eyes saw through mine. How lucky I was to have her.</p><p>"Morning lovely," I muttered.</p><p>"Draco, can we skip school for today?"</p><p>"Did I go too rough?" I asked back.</p><p>"No, I just want to spend more time with you here," she giggled.</p><p>Would I be able to hear her giggles again later? Was she going to hate me if she found out later? Why did everything become so complicated now when we had just hit the prime time of our relationship?</p><p>I should try to think more positive and just enjoy what we were having right now.</p><p>"Sure darling, now turn around," I smirked.</p><p>"Pardon?" She asked in confusion.</p><p>"Aren't we continuing what we've missed last night? I won't be easy this time."</p><p>She blushed instantly, covered her red face using her tiny palms. How could one be this cute? I pulled her hands gently to see her cute expression and said, "Ah, you're being too adorable, making me want to ruin you even more."</p><p>"Let me take a shower first," she whispered.</p><p>"Is that an invitation for a shower sex?" I joked. I didn't expect her to say anything related to yes but she mumbled faintly as the redness in her cheeks became way more visible. "I don't know..."</p><p>Well, in this case, <em>I don't know</em> had always been a yes between us. Fortunately, we got a private bathroom too this year. It seemed like the school was supporting us in doing this here.</p><p>"Aren't you a little slutty for me today, Y/N?" I teased as I brought her to the bathroom in my arms.</p><p>I turned on the water, letting it rain down on both of us. She was already standing straight on her own. Her captivating eyes tailed mine as I bent lower to her. She thought I was going to kiss her that she closed her eyes when our faces were only an inch away, but I grasped her neck instead. Her eyes opened quickly making me chuckle a little.</p><p>"Now, I want you to lean against the wall and open your legs widely. I haven't taken my breakfast, have I?"</p><p>She did as I told swiftly and without wasting any more seconds, I went down to kneel in front of her. My hands moved her legs a little wider before I glided my tongue through the folds, enjoying the taste of her juice. Her quiet moans started to fill the bathroom when I sucked her clit, competed with the sound of water pouring down my back from the shower.</p><p>Her legs began to squirm as some love juice streamed out a little. I just loved to stop at some point when she had almost got her orgasm. I wanted to see that expression on her face, the desperation to cum knowing that I was the one to decide when she would.</p><p>"Draco please," she pleaded in despair and caressed my face once I stood up in front of her again. Right, this was the kind of expression I wanted to see.</p><p>"Who told you to beg, princess?" I cackled before pulling her hair backwards. Her body arched following the direction of her hair in my grip. She cried lowly, begging me to just fuck her right now yet still, that wasn't my intention.</p><p>I attacked her neck with my rough kisses after noticing I didn't leave that many love bites yesterday. My fingers entered her pussy and made a rapid movement right away. She screamed in heat as her vulva twitched, wanting to burst out those love juice she had been holding since the start. "You can cum now, darling," I blurted.</p><p>She gave me a London bridge hug once I let go of her hair. Her legs sandwiched my hand when she achieved her orgasm. I could feel the vibration in her pussy as she moaned my name. "This is too much," she whined.</p><p>"Draco...where are you going?" She questioned when I walked away from her. I took her shower gel and I wasn't even surprised when I read the label – rose and vanilla scented.</p><p>"Didn't you say you wanna shower?" I smirked, taking some shower gel in my hand to massage her body with it.</p><p>We kissed with lust growing fervently in us while my hands proceeded to apply the gel to her chest, forming lathers to cover her front side. I pulled away and held up one of her legs, placing it on my shoulder before hitting her with one full push.</p><p>"Tell," I rammed hard inside her for the first time today, "Me," second, "How," third, "You," fourth, "Feel," and fifth.</p><p>She was already whimpering in pleasure, biting her lips to hold her loud moans. No real words would come out of her – only some random low blabbers. Frankly, that just motivated me to get her screaming for me.</p><p>"Bloody tell me how you feel Y/N!" I pounded deeper, striking myself in and out of her needy pussy relentlessly.</p><p>"Oh God," she moaned.</p><p>"Draco...," she panted, trying to arrange words to say, "I'm on top of the world."</p><p>A grin crept out from my teeth as I watched her having her mind torn apart from me overpowering her.</p><p>"Can I cum again now?" She asked in hesitation, knowing that I wasn't even close to mine yet.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But I can't hold it any longer," she cried.</p><p>"Disobey me and you'll only get yourself more punishments," I warned.</p><p>"You're cruel," she muttered in between her breaths.</p><p>"Don't you like me being like this, love?" I chuckled blackly, "You can't deny that you enjoy this as much as I do. Even your slutty pussy has drenched way before I touched it."</p><p>Feeling the urge to cum, I pumped faster which did nothing but making my girlfriend be a moaning mess to my cock. "Cum now," I ordered. I made sure to get myself deep inside her so she could feel the warmth when my seed exploded to her womb.</p><p>"Lord, Draco...I love you," she breathed while I was only murmuring her name a few times.</p><p>I pulled my cock out and kneeled down to see how my cum and hers had mixed and now were dripping out of her; how fascinating. I brushed my index finger against the mixed cum, pressing her clit on purpose. That caused her legs to tremble even more. I laughed a moment before going back up to hover my finger at her.</p><p>"Clean it," I demanded.</p><p>I put my index finger to her mouth and she sucked it deliberately. She used her tongue to twirl my finger just like how she would do the same to my cock.</p><p>"Such a good girl."</p><p>•••</p><p>We spent all day in our room yesterday. However, we didn't shag all the time; a few random talks and long soft aftercare after each rough round for my girl really helped with my pressured situation. I liked how she would blush a little with every sweet word I told her. Then she would giggle in shyness and later, I could have her buried in my chest for a few moments until it was time to do another round. The cycle kept going on like that throughout the day. Honestly, I could finally feel relaxed for one whole day, all thanks to her.</p><p>It was almost dinner time and Y/N was away to meet up with her Gryffindor friend, the Mudblood Granger. I decided to go to the common room to chill with the boys because staying alone in our private bedroom was boring as hell. Everyone sent me a weird stare as I stepped outside to the common room. I glared at them in response; who did they think they were to put their eyes on me?</p><p>"Why is everyone looking weirdly at me?" I hissed at Blaise as I threw myself on the couch.</p><p>"Well, 2 days in a row seems like nothing to you, but it's something to everybody here," he blurted.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him as I wasn't sure about what he was talking about. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me before copying what my girl exactly said last night. "<em>Ah </em><em>Draco</em><em> faster, oh gosh, you make me feel so good, I'm gonna die</em>."</p><p>"<em>Daddy please </em><em>fuck</em><em> me,</em>" he continued. "You guys are kinky."</p><p>"And also this one, <em>fucking</em><em> Merlin, baby how can you be so tight,</em>" he added, copying everything. Even the tone and expressions were quite on point. How much did he and anyone else hear actually?</p><p>"What the hell? You're eavesdropping on us now?" I snapped.</p><p>"Everyone could literally hear it even from the Quidditch pitch," he groaned.</p><p>Fuck. She would definitely go mad if she found out that everyone heard her erotic screams from last night and possibly the night before too.</p><p>"If I caught anyone saying anything about what happened in the last 2 days to my girlfriend or somebody else, be ready to get expelled and probably murdered," I announced, threatening the whole house. They better shut their filthy mouth up before I could sew it close forever.</p><p>"Keep it low for the next time mate, you can't always threaten people to hide your dirty secrets," Blaise suggested. He shouldn't have said anything, I knew what to do.</p><p>"Can you shut your mouth for a second?" I sneered and he just laughed. If only Y/N didn't think of him as a brother, I would've killed him by now. How could one be so annoying? One that mattered the most, how could Y/N cope up with this idiot as a brother figure to her?</p><p>"Oh here comes the lady of our talk," he mumbled. "Well, everyone can tell she was having too many <em>lovely</em> nights with the way she walks."</p><p>I ignored him, focusing my eyes on my sweet lady who was storming into the common room, approaching us in a hurry. Her face showed annoyance and disgusts. Now, who would be so brave to annoy my pretty girlfriend other than me? I'd love to give them a prize, and also a punch.</p><p>"Ugh, you guys won't believe what I just witnessed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. 85| Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I was walking back with Hermione from Slughorn office after telling him that I was going to come to the dinner party. Our encounter wasn't originally planned, I told Draco that I was out to meet her but I didn't think we would meet at Slughorn's office. However, I was glad to find that she got invited to the Slug Club too. Well, Harry was also invited which kind of made me hesitate to join again. I talked about the club with Draco yesterday and he said it was all up to me if it made me happy then be it. He might want to take those words back now that Harry turned out to be a member too.</p><p>Students scampered about in the hallway, filling the room with random chatters as their legs led them somewhere they intended to go. Hermione and I were talking about the dinner party, what to wear, how many people would be there, what kind of party it would be – basically, anything random about the so-called exclusive welcome party for the club members.</p><p>And then my eyes were cursed.</p><p>Hermione stopped her walk as soon as we caught a very disturbing scene right in front of our eyes. Some fourth-year couple were snogging so sensual in the corridor near the courtyard. I was okay to watch people snogging, I meant me and Draco were always snogging all the time, although we preferred to do it in a more private space rather than a crowded school corridor. However, this one was way different than just a snog. The guy was clearly hinting about shagging with the girl.</p><p>"Uh oh, he's getting on her bum," I whispered.</p><p>"Honestly, kids these days are getting more mature than us," Hermione groaned lightly.</p><p>"Us? I think it's only you. You would never imagine what I have done with Draco," I chuckled.</p><p>"You're kidding," she uttered in disbelief.</p><p>I looked straight at her with my serious look so she knew I wasn't telling lies. "No. But sure, Draco and I didn't even use tongue until his 15 birthday. Those two are unashamedly bold."</p><p>"What? Okay stop," she groaned again.</p><p>"Better find yourself a boyfriend too, Hermione," I giggled which she replied with a sigh.</p><p>We parted ways as we were going to our own house. This morning, I got weird stares from my housemates, didn't know why and didn't care much. I had gotten used to getting unnecessary stares since the break-up. I thought people would stop that acts once Draco and I got back together but they didn't. So it wasn't a big deal for me now.</p><p>I spotted Draco sitting on the couch, talking with Blaise with an annoyed look. What could it be to make him so pissed?</p><p>"Ugh, you guys won't believe what I just witnessed," I gushed as I walked to the empty seat beside Draco but he stopped me and pulled me to sit on his lap instead.</p><p>"What's it?" He asked, not so interested.</p><p>On the other hand, Blaise's eyes were glittering with curiosity. Well, he was my partner in crime for gossiping along with Theo. I asked them where Theo was because I didn't want to tell the same thing twice later. Blaise said he was having a date with some random girl I didn't give a damn who. Well, Blaise could always tell him about it later so I told them everything about the fourth-year couple in the hallway and their not-so-polite groping action.</p><p>"I mean, why can't they do it somewhere more private? If I were that girl, I would have no idea how to face people anymore. Humiliated for sure," I ranted.</p><p>"And for Merlin's sake, some people said it wasn't the first time they're doing it in public. My first assumption is one of them must be an exhibitionist," I continued. "Lord, how uncivilised. I'd just die of embarrassment."</p><p>Blaise let out an awkward laugh in response while Draco just stayed quiet the whole time. "Why are you laughing that way?" I questioned after sensing something odd here.</p><p>"If that was uncivilised, what about someone screaming in ecstasy so loud that the whole house could hear?" He said. Was that a joke? Or did something like that actually happen?</p><p>"Tell me what hap–"</p><p>"Blaise," Draco interjected, "Don't you have a class to attend?"</p><p>"R–right, yeah...gotta go to charms," he stuttered before leaving in a dash.</p><p>Draco breathed heavily as he wrapped me in his arms with his head placed against my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked him.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders lightly. I hated it when he did this, acting off when his furtive gesture did nothing but making me questions a lot of things in my head. People were definitely acting way stranger than usual today.</p><p>•••</p><p>I was busy dressing myself up in the wardrobe room. Choosing an appropriate dress for a dinner party was pretty tough now since I let Draco bought everything for me in Diagon Alley. The available colours were mostly black and green though he bought me some baby blue coloured dresses too. The most annoying thing was almost all the dresses he purchased were too inappropriate to be worn to a school dinner party. He thought I would only be wearing those for him which was kind of ridiculous.</p><p>"What about this one?" He said, handing me a not-so-revealing black dress.</p><p>"Do you have it in other colours? Brighter one if possible," I asked.</p><p>"I'm not a bloody retail salesperson Y/N," he groaned.</p><p>"Maybe you should've let me go with you to Diagon Alley that day and I could talk to the real salesperson."</p><p>"Merlin's beard. Just wear this already."</p><p>I sent him a dirty look before snatching the dress from him rudely. This dress really screamed Malfoy rather than Richards which was pissing me off. Why would he buy me things that didn't belong to me? Should've gone to Hogsmeade last weekend if I knew about all of this way sooner.</p><p>"See? Perfect as always," he claimed after eyeing me.</p><p>"Uh-huh, so perfect that I feel like being a mortician."</p><p>"Darling, I'm not lying. You look absolutely flawless," he said, trying to convince me that I didn't look like someone who dealt with the corpses.</p><p>I laughed sarcastically in response and stormed off to the common room immediately. I would be going with Blaise since he was the only Slytherin invited other than me. Draco said he was fine by this even when his expression said the otherwise. Having to know that Harry was in the club too, which I just revealed this morning, was enough to make him stressed out. So I guessed, just having Blaise to accompany me wouldn't bother him that much.</p><p>"Don't let anyone touch her," he warned. "That includes you, Blaise."</p><p>What nonsense. He cheesed me off so much tonight. I grabbed Blaise's arm out of the blue just to annoy him for pissing me. His eyes widened, bet he was so ready to pick a fight right now. He tried to reach my hand to separate it from Blaise's but I slapped his hand instantly. "He doesn't touch me, I touch him."</p><p>"Come on Blaise, let's leave this childish idiot," I said, pulling him with me. I felt sorry for Blaise because he would definitely get some yells tomorrow, but well, Draco deserved to be cheesed.</p><p>Slughorn welcomed us excitedly once we arrived at his office. He made me sit next to him and I was quite surprised that he invited more people than I had expected. I only knew Harry and Hermione though. There was one empty seat left but Slughorn decided to start the dinner anyway. Actually, it was more like a dessert party because we were eating ice creams. But I wasn't complaining, I loved desserts.</p><p>"Vanilla chocolate chip. I reckon your parents always had this for you," Slughorn spoke. I thanked him, glad that someone other than my late parents and Draco knew about my favourites.</p><p>"What a surprise to see Malfoy's girlfriend here," some boy blurted. "Young Miss Richards. Have you thought about taking your family role in the ministry?"</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell is this foul being?</em>
</p><p>"I'm always available for a sudden marriage, my family has a big role in the ministry too. Hence, I think we would make a perfect match," he laughed. Surely, his family must be one of the higher-ups Mother Cissy told me before. How brave of him to offer himself to me when the whole school knew I was dating Draco. What would make him think I would rather marry him than my own boyfriend?</p><p>"Are you that desperate to get a stable job once your parents retired? You must be so stupid then, wonder why <em>grandpa</em> invited you here," I laughed dryly as I took a spoonful of the vanilla choco-chip ice cream to my mouth.</p><p>"You're so funny Richards, but I can confidently say that I'm the best at everything I do. That includes my skill in bed, Malfoy is nothing compared to me," he sneered.</p><p>I was starting to lose it when he suddenly mentioned Draco in this. Blaise tried to make me stay in my sane state when frankly, I just wanted to punch this bugger in the face and make him take what he just said earlier back. I never shag anyone else but I knew for sure that Draco was the best one out of those imbeciles.</p><p>"I'm afraid that you can't compete with my Draco in anything, Mr Dimwit. My standard in men is high and only Draco has passed each of my requirements in this whole school and possibly, the world too."</p><p>"Let me give you a taste of a real man and I'm sure you'll pick me over him," he cackled. Did he think his joke was funny? I felt harassed.</p><p>"Don't try to push my buttons," I hissed.</p><p>Slughorn tried to shift the subject because the air was becoming tenser as each second passed. Hermione was also bothered since that boy was trying to flirt with her too. Ginny came late but I didn't care about anyone else right now. I just wanted to stitch that boy's mouth so bad so he wouldn't be able to spit out any word from his filthy mouth. Why did Slughorn even invite him in the first place? I could see some promising faces here but him? He looked like shit.</p><p>Dinner didn't go well and I excused myself sooner because I didn't know if I could inhale the same air as him anymore without having an impulse to murder him constantly. Blaise stayed there even though he asked to go with me. I just wanted to go back alone.</p><p>"Darling, sorry about the clothes. We can buy some new ones this weekend, okay?" Draco said as soon as I bolted inside our room. I threw myself on the bed instantly, messing my hair, not caring about how I looked anymore.</p><p>"Who's the culprit?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know," I replied lazily.</p><p>"Who's it Y/N?" He demanded. "Answer my question."</p><p>"I said I don't know! He's just a nobody. Don't deserve me remembering his name," I yelled.</p><p>"A bloody male?" He growled.</p><p>"What the hell was Blaise doing right there? I ordered him to protect you," he spat, walking back and forth as anger boiled in him.</p><p>"Blaise has nothing to do with this, just ask him about the bugger later. I want to sleep now."</p><p>I walked lazily to the wardrobe room to change into my nightgown. By the time I wandered back to the bedroom, Draco was already laying with his arms open for me. He wanted me to sleep in his arms. Even though I was still a little mad at him about the dress, I snuggled up to him. His scent soothed me and I was ready to drift away to sleep when he suddenly whispered.</p><p>"Allow me to kill him, Y/N."</p><p>"No, I don't want you to be a killer. Just stay with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. 86| Uncontrollable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Weeks passed and Draco did keep his words. He always came to dinner with me now and we got to spend more time together although it was still not as much as we used to have. As for shagging, we didn't do it in our room anymore; didn't know the clear reason why but he told me that we needed more privacy and the room of requirement had it. I almost missed my monthly potion this month, luckily, he always reminded me about that before we shagged.</p><p>November marked the start of Hogwarts' Quidditch season. This also meant I had a constant worry as panic attack always got me whenever Draco mentioned how thrilled he was about the Quidditch match. He was so sure Slytherin would win this year. Frankly, I didn't care about who the winner would be. If I could take my family role in the ministry right now, my first official act was going to be banning Quidditch for people under the age of 18.</p><p>Anyway, the dickhead from the Slug Club turned out to be in the Gryffindor's team. Draco picked a fight with him the other day when they passed by each other after his long Quidditch practice. Blaise informed me about everything that happened between those two. Draco hit the boy first and punches were exchanged between the two of them. The dickhead was said to have swollen eyes and some bruises on his face while my lovely boyfriend only got a little scratch on his lips.</p><p>"Why can't I just use magic to heal this?" He groaned as I smeared the healing ointment on his cut for the fifth time after the accident days ago.</p><p>"Because magic can't heal everything perfectly. This may take times but the result will be better," I smiled.</p><p>"Keep smiling like that to me."</p><p>"Smiling is tiring, so no," I said before stepping away to put the ointment back inside the tallboy.</p><p>"That sucks. By the way, I have my Quidditch robe cleaned earlier today. Would you like to maybe try wearing it?" He asked.</p><p>"Why? Aren't you going to wear it for the match later?"</p><p>"I called in sick. You can wear it and yes, you don't have to worry much about me getting hurt from chasing the snitch," he replied casually.</p><p>A smirk crept upon my face as I walked closer to him. He had already smiled smugly, opening his arms widely for me. "What's your plan, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>"Actually, I want to show off what's mine to everyone but unfortunately, I'm not gonna play," he chuckled darkly, "I just want to see you in my clothes Y/N, you'll look hot as always."</p><p>"I know," I giggled as I walked away from him, about to go to the wardrobe room. "But why are you suddenly faking sick?" I asked.</p><p>"To see you in my Quidditch robe? What else?"</p><p>I mentally rolled my eyes and proceeded to get his Quidditch robe in the wardrobe room. What was the best thing about wearing Draco's clothes? The redolence. It surrounded me as if he was embracing me tightly. Even when it just got washed this morning, it still had Draco's scent on it. I didn't know much about other boys but Draco's clothes were definitely way bigger than mine. It covered my whole body without leaving even a tiny area to be revealed.</p><p>"Well well, how do I look?" I asked, coming out from the wardrobe room.</p><p>"Oh, I wish I could fuck you right now."</p><p>I giggled in response and he joined in after saying, "No, seriously. You're tempting."</p><p>"Thank you, lecherous boy."</p><p>"We have one whole day off, let's make a baby," he bluntly suggested. He must be insane to think that I would say yes to that. Then I sent him a look that demanded an explanation of what he just said.</p><p>"It's just a metaphor. I know you don't want that just yet." He looked at me dearly but I only set my poker face at him. Knowing that I wasn't pleased with his excuse, he let out a long dejected sigh as he pinched his nose bridge. He turned his eyes to me again, this time with a more loving stare than before, and he said, "Let's make love Y/N."</p><p>"Hm...," I hummed to tease, "Actually, I got a code red this morning."</p><p>"Right Merlin, just great! Just when I can finally spend the whole day with you, what a fucking great time to have your blood leaking out of–"</p><p>Was he going mental? That was a rude thing to say to a girl.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry I can't control my bloody ovary," I raged. "But I'm not in the wrong, you should've discussed it with me before you decided to skip your match. And what the hell happens with just spending quality time as lovers without doing any sexual activity?"</p><p>The silence ambient embraced us. Frankly, I was exhilarated to know that he was willing to skip a Quidditch match. I knew how much he loved Quidditch; skipping a chance to play and defeat a Gryffindor for me? That was sweet but when he told me he wanted to spend the day with me only for shagging? He executed this sweetness badly, <em>badly.</em> It made my heart clenched. Was he only interested in my body?</p><p>Draco suddenly became a mute nincompoop, tapping his feet on the carpet with a look of guilty as he probably knew he had messed up. I wasn't a toy that he could use anytime he wanted to fuck. If this was what our relationship was going to lead to, I might need to reconsider the engagement.</p><p>"Say what, I'm going to watch the match and cheer for my best friends. You can't go with me since you're supposed to pretend to be sick. Please, enjoy yourself," I sneered before storming off our room.</p><p>I stopped in my track and spun myself around to see him one last time before I left. I was hoping for him to say something that would make me stay. Just say anything nice and I wouldn't go anywhere, and yet, I wasn't even surprised when he did nothing but cursing lowly, thinking that I couldn't hear it.</p><p>"Have fun jerking off," I muttered and left shortly.</p><p>My feet were walking on its own while my mind was travelling somewhere else. I couldn't believe he didn't do anything to stop me from going. Did all boys act like this? Or perhaps I happened to hit the misfortune to get a boy like him.</p><p>"Wow Y/N, didn't know you're in the team now. I thought you hate Quidditch," Blaise spoke, knocking me off from the negative thoughts about Draco.</p><p>"I hate it," I stated.</p><p>"But you're wearing Draco's Quidditch robe," he said, puzzled.</p><p>Damn it. The anger made me forget that I was still wearing the git's robe. However, there was no way in hundreds of life where I would go back to our room and changed into my clothes right at this moment. He must be mocking me later and I was pretty sure if he did, I would lose control of myself and kick his you-know-what with no doubt.</p><p>"This is the only clothes left in my wardrobe," I lied, not a very good lie.</p><p>Blaise, who would've probably sensed the unpleasant air, then escorted me to the front row where some Slytherins from some years under us had saved some space for us. No questions were asked and that was what I liked the most about him, he knew when to shut up, unlike some git I somehow fell head over heels for.</p><p>I commanded one of the second-year students to get me some snacks from the kitchen because apparently, I forgot to bring my sweets with me. One of the perks of being the girlfriend of the Slytherin's most respected git, I could ask any Slytherin to do anything and they would just do it without questioning anything. Or perhaps it was also because of my family name.</p><p>The kid came back with some sweet muffins while I was busy watching the game or eyeing Ron mostly. It was strange to see him who wasn't usually so good in this sport game suddenly played quite well. I doubted that Slytherin would win since Harry had gone back to the team and Ginny turned out to be a great player too.</p><p>"Are you that desperate to be in the team?" Someone sneered. Why did someone always annoy me in every Quidditch match?</p><p>"I think she wants to be a Malfoy so bad," another girl added.</p><p>What a good group of enemies. Pansy, Millicent and Astoria were laughing excessively behind my back. Wow, since when did Astoria joined the shitty gang?</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'll marry him anyway once we graduated," I replied. "You guys jealous? Honestly Astoria, why are you being friends with this nitwit? Putting aside your mother obsession over my boyfriend, I can assume that you're actually a nice person so you better act like one while you still have a chance."</p><p>And the match ended with Gryffindor winning against Slytherin, as I expected. Blaise and I quickly left the stands with him feeling disappointed with the loss while I felt nothing in particular. Quidditch was never my thing anyway.</p><p>"Are you really going to marry him?" Blaise asked during our walk back to the common room.</p><p>"It's called a counter-attack Blaise," I replied, rolling my eyes, not giving any clue about anything related to the marriage. Draco and I would get married at some point in life but as to me, I didn't want it to happen right after I graduated from this rubbish site called school even though we were already engaged.</p><p>•••</p><p>After the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, my two enemies, who seemed to have been best friends by now, were always trying to get on my nerves every single day. I didn't consider Millicent an enemy yet because she seemed like she had no interest in my fiance. The nitwits showed up continuously, literally everywhere and whenever I was around with Draco. It was getting harder to go to the room of requirement unnoticed.</p><p>And to let you know, my lovely fiance made up immediately that day, right after I got back from watching the game. He knew all the soft spots I had for him in my heart; taking advantage of it once in a while wouldn't hurt either both of us. The endearments and affectionate kisses along with the all-night cuddle were enough to soften me out. That was why we were doing just fine right now.</p><p>"I can't take this anymore. We can't have some alone time with those slag duo tailing us all day," he groaned while I only giggled, enjoying how much of a grumbler he was.</p><p>"Then what do you suppose we do Draco?"</p><p>"I say we skip class and go to eat your favourite cakes at Puddifoot's. So what do you think darling?"</p><p>Here came another spike of raunchiness.</p><p>"Skipping class again? We're prefects, it's against the school rule," I demurred.</p><p>"Yeah, but I've been going against the law all my life," he smirked. "Don't you like to break the rule too, love?"</p><p>"I reckon prefects shouldn't be doing this in a broom cupboard, Miss Richards," he whispered as his hands started getting inside my jumper. I loved him but we really shouldn't be doing this right now, we had a class in 10 minutes.</p><p>I kicked the side of his groin lightly, not hitting his thing for sure. He stumbled backwards with a clear shock face.</p><p>"Hey! You could've lost your kids. This is a national asset," he yelled.</p><p>"Aw, really? Let me check it first."</p><p>"I'm sorry future little Malfoys," I giggled as my hand stroked the huge bulge in his crotch intentionally.</p><p>"Baby, you don't mess with me like this," he muttered while my hand was still massaging his erection that was covered in thick clothing. He really got turned on just by this.</p><p>"All right, daddy," I blurted, grinning widely at his horny state. I supposed I had found myself a new hobby.</p><p>"Oh! Time to go to class, I'll see you there Draco," I pecked his cheek and left the broom cupboard immediately. He yelled at me to come back and finish what I had started. Hell no, I was going to do that.</p><p>Draco was still groaning and cursing about the teasing act while I was leaning against the cupboard door. I smiled widely until Astoria passed by, giving me a cynical stare.</p><p>"Y/N, I know you're still there!" Draco yelled. "You can't just leave me with a hard cock and expect me to wait until midnight to bloody fuck you."</p><p>Astoria gasped and I just smirked at her. Oh, I was down to make this girl jealous as heck. I quickly opened the door to get inside the cupboard again. Draco sent me his sly smirk and the rest happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. 87| Boy Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Slughorn told the Slug Club members that he would be hosting a Christmas party at his office on December 20. It was going to be a more formal party which required us to go there with a date. I was obviously going with Draco because he was my boyfriend, and fiance actually. I wondered who would Hermione brought to the party since as far as I knew, she had no boyfriend right now. I was also worried about Harry even though he had been acting like a git lately; I could still tolerate it.</p><p>"You're going with the Malfoy boy?" Slughorn asked. I sent him a look full of scepticism, why would he question that? Who did he think I would go with if it wasn't Draco?</p><p>"Is that a problem? Apparently, he's my <b>boyfriend</b> and I'm not going if he isn't allowed to come."</p><p>He quickly apologised and left to go to his class. Why was he so against my relationship with Draco? Draco was a sweet guy, really. He treated me like I was the only decent girl in the whole world which I supposed could be the truth. Besides, he never really said mean things to me except in bed, he cursed more than anyone while we were shagging, but I let him do that. He also spoiled me even when I had told him many times that I could afford everything by myself. Draco Malfoy bloody loved me with all his heart.</p><p>Somehow, I recalled the thing Slughorn told me at the Three Broomsticks. He was accusing my boyfriend to be related to the Death Eaters. What kind of sorcery was that?</p><p>I walked back to my house dormitory after the meeting with Slughorn. My mind was still busy thinking about a lot of things but not for long until I caught my red-haired friend snogging another low-class pure-blood, Lavender Brown. What was wrong with people these days? Snogging unashamedly in a crowded hallway – at least get somewhere private if they wanted to grope each other's bum in an aggressive gesture.</p><p>"What a sight," someone blurted, casually hanging a hand on my shoulder. "Anyway, be my date for the Christmas party."</p><p>"What–"</p><p>"What the hell?" Draco finished my words as he bolted towards me.</p><p>"Who do you think you are to touch my girl?" He snapped. I slapped the hand on my shoulder immediately. Merlin's pants, it turned out to be the hand of the bugger from the Slug Club that cheesed me off on the first dinner party. Draco was ready to knock the bugger but I stopped him.</p><p>"Wait, let's hear what's his excuse first," I stated and the bugger only stared at us. There was not even the slightest movement of his lips to try defending himself. He knew what he was doing yet he still dared to do that.</p><p>"Fight him," I mumbled. Everyone's eyes were already set on us. Even Ron had stopped doing whatever nasty things he was doing earlier with his new idiot girlfriend to watch us. Wand ready in my hand, I was so prepared to kill this flirty bugger. If Draco wouldn't do it then I would, voluntarily.</p><p>"Now," I stated. My wand was already pointed at the bugger's face who seemed to not be afraid of anything that he smirked at me and my fiance. A bloody filthy smirk.</p><p>Draco threw punches towards him in a matter of second. The bugger didn't even try to fight back, knowing that he would never win in a fight with my fiance. Murmurs filled the corridor while I was just sneering all along. Anyone who dared to touch me without my will would end up like him. This was also one of the perks of dating the charming Malfoy who the school considered as a bully; I didn't even have to try to move a muscle to fight, he would do everything for me.</p><p>McGonagall rushed to intervene in the fight but I stopped her and said, "Let my boyfriend have the fun, that Gryffindor boy needs to be taught not to touch others without their consent."</p><p>"I have never hated someone this much and I'll tell you, professor, none of those whom I hate would end well. Not now, not ever," I added with a smile, extending my hand so she couldn't walk closer to the boys.</p><p>Honestly, no one would be able to stop Draco right now. He had been controlled by his anger, jealousy and full hatred towards the git. I should've stopped him by now, but I loved watching him fighting for me so I would wait for a few more minutes. How lucky of me to get him as my fiance.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, sto–"</p><p>"He won't hear you. Draco Malfoy will only hear me, professor," I said boldly to McGonagall.</p><p>Right, maybe it was time to stop. We had to go to another class in 15 minutes and obviously, I didn't want to make my fiance a murderer. He needed to clean that filthy blood from the bugger off his hand.</p><p>I went down to the ground and placed my hand on his tensed shoulder's muscles, speaking softly to his ear, "Let's go Draco."</p><p>"Let me finish him Y/N," he hissed.</p><p>"No. You have done enough."</p><p>He got up instantly, facing me with a disappointed look and I just smiled at him in exchange. "I'm not finished yet, love," he muttered.</p><p>"You are," I pecked his lips, earning a devilish smirk from him afterwards.</p><p>"Come on, you need to clean that," I gushed, not minding the shocked stares I got from the people around us.</p><p>"Oh wait, I need to do one more thing." I kicked the you-know-what of the black-and-blue faced boy. He groaned in so much pain but my heart didn't even recoil at the sight of it. "I'm done."</p><p>"Be honoured to get a kick from my girlfriend," Draco spat.</p><p>I intertwined our hands and walked away from the scene with him. To my surprise, he let go of my hand right away, turned out he wanted to place it on my waist instead so our body could stick closer as if we were glued to one another. I leaned closer to his side as I wrapped an arm around his waist too. We talked about random things on our walk to the prefect's bathroom, acting as if nothing serious happened. Well, nothing happened to harm us, others' problem weren't ours to meddle in.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" I asked while watching him washing the bugger's blood off his hand.</p><p>"My hand? I don't feel anything," he chuckled.</p><p>"Thank you for the show," I smiled.</p><p>"Anything to make you happy. I like how you let me almost kill that wanker, if only you–"</p><p>I shut him up with a kiss. Took him no second to kiss back. His hands were on my waist before it moved down to squeeze my bum. Bloody pervert.</p><p>"This is nice and all but stop, we have class and I'm not gonna miss another again," I giggled.</p><p>"One more minute," he bargained.</p><p>"Love, I'm afraid we can't," I refused. He sighed heavily before continuing the cleaning job on his hands.</p><p>"I love you Draco," I blurted.</p><p>"I know, darling."</p><p>"So you're taking my line now?" I laughed.</p><p>He gandered at me with a corner of his lips lifted, creating the evil smirk I loved so much. Then he swaggered towards me swiftly, his fingers ran over my face and my shitty brain thought he was going to snog me that I instinctively closed my eyes. Nothing landed on my lips yet but he was already chuckling in so much joy. Just when I decided to lift my eyelids, he made a move to hit my forehead with his soft lips.</p><p>"God, you're so cute Y/N. Now let's go to this bloody class that you want to attend so much."</p><p>•••</p><p>Hermione was in a bad mood, not sure why but she hadn't touched the book she picked since we sat. It had been nearly an hour of awkward silence between the both of us. Why hadn't she told me everything yet? I always told her everything, she was one of the few people I could trust the most. After Draco, of course. She should've trusted me by now. I wasn't a snitch even when the situation would do in my favour. I knew how to respect people's privacy.</p><p>She did it again. Letting out a heavy long sigh while having her gaze stuck to the ceiling that was supposed to seem unattractive to normal people.</p><p>"Okay, I've had enough. Tell me everything," I demanded.</p><p>"You won't understand it. Your crush certainly has a deep affection for you," she sighed.</p><p>"Oh, so it's a boy problem. Well, I'm not the best at this stuff but I think I can help since you know...I've been hanging around with boys from the moment I got here and by some luck, I've got a boyfriend," I smiled, closing the book I was reading so I could focus on the conversation. "So, who's the lucky guy?"</p><p>"You won't believe it and he's taken already," she muttered sadly.</p><p>"Oh come on, we can always murder a girl," I laughed, "Who's it?"</p><p>She replied in a very low whisper. We were in the library and that was actually the rule, but this whisper wasn't audible. I asked her to repeat it and she hesitated a bit before scanning around to make sure no one could hear. Then she whispered again, a little bit louder than the previous one.</p><p>"It's Ron."</p><p>"What?!" I yelled in shock, getting up from my seat, causing people to look at us, even Madam Pince gave me a warning stare. I mouthed a sorry and sat back immediately.</p><p>"Just wow...I never expect this. How? Since when?" I questioned. Once again, curiosity had taken over my consciousness.</p><p>"I don't know how or when, I just know that I like him," she stated. "Who do you expect it will be anyway?"</p><p>"Uh...I don't know, maybe Harry?" I said casually.</p><p>"Ew, he's my best friend!" She hissed.</p><p>"And so is Ron," I giggled.</p><p>"Yeah bu–"</p><p>"I know Hermione. That's how you feel when someone points out you have a crush on your best friend. I know how it feels too well that it permeates within my cells," I nodded. She buried her head in the pile of books, blushing from the embarrassment.</p><p>"So...when will we kill this Lavender girl?"</p><p>"You're starting to sound like your boyfriend Y/N," she groaned.</p><p>"Aw, really? But maybe, just maybe, he's the one who sounds like me," I muttered right before Draco suddenly showed up and tickled me. He didn't lie when he told me yesterday that he would have more time with me today.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at us. Stupid Draco couldn't get a hint that we were having an important girls talk right now. Wished I could stay longer to talk about her crush problem right here. However, Draco had come to pick me up for our mini date and he would surely throw insults at Hermione if we didn't leave anytime soon. He had even started to nudge me, demanding us to go quickly. I picked my books and asked Draco to hold it for me which he did gladly.</p><p>"Tell me more about it next time?"</p><p>"Will do," she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. 88| Snooping Duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Hermione and I were watching the dimwit couple snogging in the courtyard. Honestly, had they lost their dignity? It must be so hurtful for Hermione to see her crush sharing lips to swap spit with another girl, especially a dull one compared to her who was a genius.</p><p>If it was me who was watching Draco doing that with some other girl, I would've been bawling my eyes out until all the tears were gone, leaving my eyes to be nothing but withering eyeballs; I would probably end up hating everyone for the rest of my life too. Or perhaps, if the hatred had stacked up too much in my heart, I might just murder the flirty cockroaches. Called it overreacting or whatever, the point was I wouldn't be able to stand it.</p><p>"Why are we using binoculars?" Hermione asked in a whisper.</p><p>"To get the spy vibe?" I giggled.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, how childish. Whose this anyway?"</p><p>"Draco's, I stole it."</p><p>Draco had a lot of useless things placed all around our room. Who knew what use would these binoculars do for us, but this really helped me and Hermione for now. She laughed with me, the laughter of an angel. She hadn't been laughing like this for a long time and that was on Ron the dimwit. I kind of felt proud of myself for making my best friend laugh at something silly because frankly, I wasn't a funny person myself.</p><p>"Blimey Hermione, has he gone blind?" I ridiculed when I saw Lavender acting all lovey-dovey with Ron. Hands were on each other's waist, they honestly looked like a happy couple and I hated to admit it. However there was one thing for sure, coming out from their aura; one specific word to describe it, disgusting.</p><p>"I don't know. By the way, is Malfoy okay with you spending the day with me? You said he didn't spend much time together with you, I don't wanna interrupt your private time," she blurted.</p><p>"Yeah, he's busy working out anyway. I don't know why he would do that, I mean he's fit already," I chuckled.</p><p>And we kept talking about random stuff which mostly involved Draco in it. She asked me what kind of stuff we usually did since we started dating, how to cope with a bipolar kid, how he treated me and some other similar questions. I told her that Draco was the person I had always dreamt to be my other half. I even revealed how I used to write my specifications of a prince for myself; the appearance, the personality and all the good stuff after my parents finished reading me a little romantic fairy tale when I was a kid.</p><p>Recalling old days was quite enjoyable, my younger self would never believe that I was able to find my own prince charming without the common brown hair; platinum-blonde was way better. Hermione listened quietly while our eyes were still focused on the love birds in the corridor.</p><p>"Sounds like he loves you so much Y/N," she stated.</p><p>"He does, Hermione and so do I."</p><p>"Wish I could get someone like your boyfriend, but you know, with the bad traits gone," she sighed.</p><p>"He's not bad."</p><p>Silence arose as soon as I stated that. I meant it; Draco wasn't a bad person. People misunderstood him most of the times. If he was truly a bad person, he wouldn't bother to ask me out in the first place, he wouldn't spoil me with all those luxurious items, he wouldn't make things work out for our relationship after the break-up and if he was the coldhearted – almost heartless – person like anybody else said, how could he fall for me?</p><p>Hermione would never understand because she didn't have a Draco in her life and she wouldn't dare to argue about it; she knew I would defend him at all cost no matter what happened. No one should say bad things about my fiance.</p><p>A few moments later, the love birds started snogging again and I didn't know how to cope with this doomed scene anymore. That should've been Hermione and Ron, not someone whose first name was from some purple plants with the last name of another colour. I didn't remember since when those two got close but I did remember how Ron and Hermione had spent most of the school years together as the closest friends ever.</p><p>"I've had enough with this spying thing, let's confront them, Hermione," I declared and proceeded to approach them right away even when Hermione had yelled several times to abort the mission.</p><p>"So snogging isn't gross anymore, eh, Ron?" I mocked with a crossed arms on my chest.</p><p>"Do you have a problem with it?" The low-class pure-blood talked.</p><p>"I don't have a problem watching people snogging, but I do have a problem with you, filthy nitwit," I hissed.</p><p>"What's wrong with you Y/N? Don't be mean to my girlfriend!" Ron protested.</p><p>"Well, you're always mean to my boyfriend, but that's not the point. What do you think you're doing Mr Ronald Weasley?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.</p><p>"You could've done better. I mean, look at this dimwit you're calling girlfriend. Lord, you could've been with someone way prettier, smarter, nicer and have some manners to know where is the right place to grope each other's bum."</p><p>Before I could hear anything from Ron, Hermione had grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the perplexed love birds. She looked embarrassed, but why though? I only spat the facts that little Weasley seemed to miss. If Draco was here, he would definitely rage on at Hermione. Lucky for her, my fiance was busy producing sweats. We wandered through hallways to find out that she wanted to bring me to the library.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, what a great place to get yelled at.</em>
</p><p>"That's not helping Y/N," she whisper-yelled.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and apologised quickly because I couldn't throw myself into a pit full of adversity just by having a fight with Hermione; the last time we fought, things went downhill for me.</p><p>I tried my best to change the subject so we didn't have to talk about our problematic friend who somehow attracted Miss Genius over here. It worked for the first 15 minutes until she brought up the Christmas party for the Slug Club members. She really wanted to go with someone she fancied, but bloody Ron was dating purple twit. How I wished to be able to persuade Blaise to go with a Gryffindor muggle-born.</p><p>"I think I'll go with Cormac," she blurted.</p><p>"Who's Cormac?"</p><p>"That's him," she pointed as a boy with some bruises on his face walked by. Oh crap, he was the bugger that Draco and I hated so much. "He can get Ron jealous, I hope."</p><p>"Uh...I don't know. Draco did that to his face and Ron was there watching him getting beaten up by my dear boyfriend," I replied.</p><p>Hermione then told me more about the bugger even when I had already told her to stop. I wasn't interested in hearing the biography of a horrible wanker. Turned out Cormac was only a reserve keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione thought Ron would be irritated when he found out that his rival in his inner Quidditch competition went out with her.</p><p>Frankly, I was sceptical about it. Ron seemed to be madly in love with Lavender even though it seemed illegal in every way. His eyes were only attached to her.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I had been busy fixing the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement for the past few days. Y/N wasn't complaining...yet. She was busy hanging around with the mudblood. I was quite glad actually; I was already out of excuses if she asked again. I couldn't lie to her all the time. To lessen her suspicion, I always went to dinner with her even though my work wasn't done yet.</p><p>I supposed it was dinner time already. Crabbe and Goyle were keeping their eyes out for me, in disguise. They didn't know what I was doing inside but no questions were asked; they still thought I was the superior one between us. The Polyjuice Potion effects might not be off yet so I asked them to come inside – must wait until the effects wore off before we could leave. They quickly wandered in as soon as the door opened. I told them to change into their Slytherin uniform immediately while waiting for the effects of the potion to disappear.</p><p>I was stuck in my world, thinking about what was there left for me to make my girl happy. The boys hadn't finished dressing up when the door suddenly opened and within seconds, I was brought back to reality by the sound of the creaking door and foot-tapping continuously on the hard stone ground. Y/N was there, standing with crossed hands. Her eyes were blazing with anger; she was glaring at me. What did I do wrong this time?</p><p>"Draco," she called as I approached her in the doorway. "Where are the girls? I saw them got in here, so you better not lie."</p><p>Fuck. She saw the boys in disguise. Was it when I ordered them to get inside the room?</p><p>"What are you doing in this room?" She asked.</p><p>"Is this how you workout? With those girls?" She yelled. "Are you cheating on me?"</p><p>I had run out of ideas to lie. How would I explain that these girls were Crabbe and Goyle in Polyjuice Potions? She would ask more and more until she found out everything and she was probably going to hate me in the end.</p><p>"No, love. Listen–"</p><p>"Don't touch me after you touch those bitches!" She hissed, slapping my hand off her.</p><p>"Then let me explain Y/N!" I snapped without even realising.</p><p>"Did you just snap at me? For your bitches? Oh Lord, you're not even denying about touching them! Outrageous!"</p><p>"Merlin's beard! There are no bitches, just come with me," I groaned, pulling her into the come and go room where we usually shag at. Now I knew why she got the wrong idea. She must've thought I was going to shag the girls.</p><p>"Let me go!" She yelled.</p><p>"Hear me out first," I argued. "I'll never cheat on you, you're the only–"</p><p>"Oh yeah, you said a similar thing about not leaving me a year ago but then you bloody broke up with me on Valentine's day," she debated. How could she bring that up right now? I knew I screwed up big time but she was also in the wrong at that time.</p><p>"That's not–"</p><p>"I don't want to hear your bloody sweet words. If you want to explain then tell me who those girls are," she demanded.</p><p>Lucky for me, the Polyjuice effects had faded away, making Crabbe and Goyle changed back to their original form; big fat kids. They came back in their Slytherin uniforms. Now there was a reason to tell her that it was all her delusions.</p><p>"What girls? They're only Crabbe and Goyle."</p><p>She quickly turned around to eye the boys. Her feet wandered towards them and when her hands almost touched Crabbe's face, I stopped it. "You can only touch me, love."</p><p>"What are you playing at Draco? I swear I saw 2 Ravenclaw girls entering this room."</p><p>"It's in your head Y/N. Why would I be with other girls when I already have you? Moreover, Ravenclaws? I'd rather die," I spoke as I pulled her into my arms, calming herself down when I was also freaking out inside.</p><p>I might be able to sell it this time, but I really needed to be more cautious about everything. I didn't want to lose her for some absurd reasons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. 89| Changing Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-Smut ahead-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco was acting dubiously. I swore I saw 2 Ravenclaw girls in the room of requirement with him days ago. I didn't know who to tell about this; I could only trust him and Hermione at school. Well, I trusted Blaise and Theo but they were just a little bit offbeat. There was no way I would tell Draco about my suspicion because he was the suspect. And about Hermione, she already had her own problem with Ron the dimwit. Perhaps I should investigate this matter by myself. It wasn't that I didn't trust my fiance, I just wanted to make sure that everything was going well between us. I wasn't a delusional witch like he assumed me to be.</p><p>However, the investigation could wait later. I had to prepare myself for Slughorn's Christmas party on Friday. Actually, I was doubting about taking Draco with me and thinking about asking Blaise instead. He would agree as he didn't care about the date, the problem was how infuriated Draco would be.</p><p>"Can I go with Blaise instead? To the Christmas party at Slughorn," I blurted while he was humming a song to me who was laying my head on his chest.</p><p>"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked.</p><p>"No, you are," I replied, playing my fingers on his chest as he kept caressing my hair.</p><p>"You know the answer then."</p><p>"But...you're gonna hate it there, Hermione is taking Cormac as her date," I claimed.</p><p>"Cormac?"</p><p>"The wanker you fought the other day."</p><p>"Yes, I'm so gonna be there. I can't trust Blaise to protect you from him," he snickered.</p><p>I gave up. Shouldn't have mentioned Cormac earlier, he would never back away anymore now. Maybe it was for the better to go with my own boyfriend even though I still couldn't get the cheating suspicion out of my head for days.</p><p>Let's think about something else. What about Harry? Who would he go to the party with? Cho? I doubted that; they weren't even on a good term now since she snitched on us. Crazy to think that only months ago, me and Harry were having our best term of friendship ever.</p><p>Flashbacks ran inside my head. We were almost like best friends at that time. We even talked about our family problem that no one could relate to, even Draco wasn't able to do so. I really needed to take a lesson about noticing people's feeling faster. I didn't want to cut ties with more people just because I rejected their feeling. Hermione would be able to help me, I hoped – maybe after her problem was solved.</p><p>"You aren't asleep yet?" Draco asked out of a sudden and I replied with a quick hum.</p><p>"Since you're not sleepy, do you want to do something else instead?"</p><p>"You mean snuggling?" I mumbled.</p><p>"What about sha–"</p><p>"Night night Draco," I pecked his cheek before turning the other way so he wouldn't be able to tease me anymore. I really just wanted to sleep tonight.</p><p>•••</p><p>Time for another Hogsmeade date. Dumbledore was kind enough to permit us to visit the village though it wasn't on the planned visit day. Actually, my number one reason to go to Hogsmeade today was to buy some new dresses for Slughorn's Christmas party.</p><p>As usual, Draco insisted that he must be the one who should pay for everything. I knew it, he wouldn't let me spend the money I withdrew from Gringotts. Let's just see who was going to pay for the dresses in the end because frankly, I was in the mood for some fight with him today. I didn't know why, I just wanted a quarrel.</p><p>Sometimes I just loved to pick a fight for no reason.</p><p>Honestly, dress shopping at Hogsmeade sucked so bad. I didn't have much choice because the only clothing store available here was that Gladrags Wizardwear which for some nonsensical reason, specialised in selling socks. Seemed like people prefer to buy some weird socks rather than real clothes.</p><p>The bell rang as Draco and I entered the shop. And obviously, we could spot socks anywhere just from the doorway. "I'll help you find the perfect one," Draco mumbled.</p><p>"Oh please, no. You'll end up buying black dresses for me. It's Christmas Draco," I refused and he just let out a little belly laugh like an idiot.</p><p>After strolling around the shop, I had only picked three potential dresses for the party. A peachy pink, forest green and vermilion dress – I had to hit the Christmas vibe with the colours. The store was quite packed, we had to wait in line to get into the changing room. When finally it was time for my turn, I wandered into one of the changing room to try on the dresses with Draco tailing me. Just as I was about to close the door, he glided inside quickly.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned. Well, I supposed it was time to argue.</p><p>"Getting inside? Come on, we've seen each other's body parts," he groaned.</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"No," he refused as his hand locked the door. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? You're all cheerful this morning."</p><p class="">
  <em>Because I want to dispute.</em>
</p><p>"I said get out Draco."</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"Ugh," I grumbled and turned around, ignoring him.</p><p>I didn't even know why I was so irritated today. He put his gaze on me from the mirror which I ignored, instead I proceeded to take my clothes off. Mr Pervert hugged me within seconds, I could tolerate that but why the hell was he sniffing me? Was he transforming into a dog now?</p><p>"Ah, my girlfriend is so soft," he spoke in his gruff, erotic whisper.</p><p>"Yeah right, I'm here for a reason Draco," I muttered, trying to break off. He spun me around to face him who was smirking evilly and he tickled me right away.</p><p>"Now, you're smiling again," he gushed. He was just trying to lift my mood. I supposed I didn't have to continue acting like shit again. This boy was being so sweet.</p><p>"Sorry for acting like a twit, I just feel like bickering with you," I laughed.</p><p>"Sure but darling, that's not how you beg for forgiveness. Let me teach you how to do it properly," he smiled as he took off his black coat and hung it on the door.</p><p>A smirk crept across his face once again before he leaned in for a kiss. I wasn't rejecting it, of course; we were having a slow yet tempting French kiss in a changing room of a noisy clothing store. I was okay with a kiss since it was unlikely for us to go more than this considering where we were at right now. He knew I hated crowded places and shagging in a public place was a big no for sure.</p><p>His hands squeezed my bum gently which somehow ended with his fingertips trying to get inside my panties. We broke the kiss to take some air but it didn't last very long as he pulled my chin to kiss him again. His fingers were already inside me, doing their job to please me and I couldn't resist it. How could I when he did nothing but giving me a taste of ecstasy?</p><p>"Draco stop, we're in a changing room. It's a public space!"</p><p>"I know, isn't it exciting darling?" He chuckled darkly and he pumped faster making it harder for me to suppress the moans. He snogged me again, playing with my tongue roughly before biting my lower lips at the end. He was doing it on purpose, did he want us to get caught? Was he mad?</p><p>I was almost at my limit, my legs were becoming weak, shaking frantically as he kept stimulating me harshly. And this bloody pervert boy suddenly stopped when I was so close to cum from the fingering. Mocking me with his sly smirk, I glanced at him in confusion. Lord, I was desperate for his touch.</p><p>"Didn't you want me to stop Y/N?" He chuckled. "Oh, what's it? Do you want me to fuck you here now?"</p><p>
  <em>Why does he like to tease me so much?</em>
</p><p>"Beg for it and I'll think about it."</p><p>"Draco, don't do–"</p><p>"I said beg," he stated. He really wanted to kill me with the despair over his excellent skill on making me be on cloud nine; this was agony to me.</p><p>"Draco please."</p><p>"What do you call me again?" He smirked.</p><p>"Daddy please fuck me."</p><p>He grinned in triumph and told me to pull off his trousers immediately. Took me a short time to finish taking off everything but his black turtleneck. His hard cock stood out confidently. How I wanted to hit him so bad right now. He was acting like it was only me who wanted this yet he couldn't hide his fully-erected <em>wand</em>.</p><p>"Hop on," he ordered and I froze, puzzled. How did I do that? What if I went wrong and broke his cock instead? He was definitely going mental this time.</p><p>"Oh come on, you want me to do everything for you, eh? Lucky for you, I like being the one who controls everything," he chuckled as he carried me in his arms then shoved himself into me without any notice. He went full inside in just one slow thrust and hell no, I could hold my moans anymore.</p><p>"Move for me baby," he whispered.</p><p>I began moving up and down slowly while he just smirking all along, enjoying my aroused stage. He planted some kisses in the crook of my neck while my legs were wrapping his body tightly. The air was becoming hot with my pants and his low whimpers. I bit my lips to suppress the naughty noises I couldn't hold anymore because I knew we were still in the crowds. I didn't want us to get caught shagging here; I could lose my face.</p><p>"Who told you that you could bite your lips?" he muttered before we kissed. Thank lord some of the moans were able to be muffled by the kiss. His tongue glided in as he wished through the small gape I made which also let me whine to his mouth.</p><p>A few minutes passed and I supposed his patience was eroding that he pinned me against the wall and took the lead shortly. He pulled out his enormous cock for a moment as he paused to glimpse at me. Slowly opening his mouth, he muttered, "Baby, you're so pretty."</p><p>And he pushed himself into me, making me gasp in bliss. The voice he made as he went deeper while leaving some marks on my chest and how his warm breath tickled my skin were the perfect combination of a pleasurable sensation that everyone would die to feel.</p><p>"Draco, you're so good."</p><p>"I'm gonna cum," I said breathlessly as though I had just run a marathon around the village.</p><p>"Wait for me darling, what about looking to the right? You can see your slutty face for me Y/N," he sniggered.</p><p>The mirror showed his smug facial expression as he pumped in a fast pace inside me. I was looking just slutty, like he said. Well, I was his private slut. What more could I say?</p><p>People were yelling outside because we took too long in the changing room. Also, not to be mentioned, we made peculiar noises – a mix of moans and claps-like sound as our body hit each other simultaneously. Luckily it was just a quick shag this time, he cursed as he released in and I reached mine at the same time. My back arched even though I was embracing him so tight. A warm sticky liquid was flowing out of my pulsing <em>lips</em> as Draco helped me to stand up.</p><p>My legs were still shaking; the vibration was real. So I leaned against him, whimpering lowly while he rubbed my back. His lips brushed my ear, whispering softly with his evil smirk that I could just picture without having to see. "Happy now?"</p><p>"Mhmm, I love you Draco," I replied, pecking his cheek before taking my clothes to get dressed once I felt like I had taken full control of my legs again.</p><p>He watched me struggling with the white fluid that seemed to have no end of streaming out of my pussy, still with my unsteady breath from the quick intercourse we had earlier. He just stood there, staring at me, not even helping to get some tissues from my clutch bag. Wiping off his cum from my thigh by myself was honestly a bit weird to do since he would usually be the one who did it using our bed sheet.</p><p>I zipped up my plaid skirt after putting on my knitted jumper then took the dresses that I didn't have a chance to try on, all thanks to my beloved fiance. After making sure I didn't miss anything, I knew I was ready to leave the changing room to let others use it but there he was, blocking the way out and Lord, he didn't even try to put on his briefs.</p><p>"Oh Lord, do you want me to put it back on for you too? How childish," I sighed as I pulled his briefs up.</p><p>"Who do you call childish Y/N? I'm not a fucking child and I'll show you that now," he hissed.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, can you relax?"</p><p>"Bend over," he ordered. Was he being real now?</p><p>"Are you deaf? I said bend over!"</p><p>The dresses fell off my hand as I gulped in nervousness. My heartbeat increased rapidly knowing what was going to happen next. I shouldn't have tried to get on his nerves but he was also going barmy himself. How did I get out of this situation now?</p><p>"Draco love, calm down. People are waiting outside to get in here. Let's do it in our–"</p><p>"Bend over now," he sternly repeated as the impatience was kicking in. One thing I knew for sure, impatient Draco was never a good idea.</p><p>"Y–yes daddy." He had demanded and so I would obey. Too bad I was facing the mirror which meant I had to witness my own amorous look again. The mirror's frame had become the only thing I could hold onto, just to keep me standing in my position.</p><p>He unzipped my skirt and slapped my bum several times before pulling down my panties swiftly. His evil laugh filled the room, creating a tense air between us and without any warning, again, he fully penetrated me with one thrust; a hard one this time.</p><p>My perverted body would never cooperate with me that I almost fell to the brown tiled ground. He wrapped an arm around my belly when the rough pumping began. Quiet whimpers were coming out of both our salacious mouths. That didn't end there, his fingers pinched my clit as though he wanted to torture me more with the unbearable exaltation of his love.</p><p>"Draco, I'm sorry...please be–"</p><p>He pounded harder, leaving me to yelp in both pain and delight.</p><p>"You can't cum until I say so," he sneered, keeping his pace to gradually increase with the clit arousal.</p><p>People started yelling again from outside and honestly, they did nothing but raising the lustfulness that had been growing wildly in our thirsty bodies. He went deeper with each thrust, pounding me mercilessly, breaking my mind which left my sanity to be something I never thought to ever own. By this, I had truly shown him that he owned this slutty side of me. Only Draco Malfoy would be able to make feel as if I had escalated to the nirvana when the only thing I did was becoming his private whore.</p><p>Moments passed, a wave of unimaginable pleasure started to surround me and I could feel my wall began to clench, sucking his cock inside as it wished. Pulsating in a posthaste, electricity rushed through my every nerve. The desire to cum was never as intriguing as this one time.</p><p>"I'm close..."</p><p>"Don't you dare," he warned and another slap landed on my bum.</p><p>"Tell me, darling. Would a child be able to do this to you?" He scorned wickedly as he pulled my hair so my head would directly face the mirror and we could meet each other's gaze. He enjoyed this.</p><p>"No...Draco," I panted. My hot breath crossed the mirror, creating a mist of steam as it collided with the icy air.</p><p>"Say princess, do you want a child? We can make one right now."</p><p>I shook my head faintly and he leaned closer to me, reaching my ear, nibbling it wantonly and he whispered, "Wrong answer love."</p><p>"Draco...please don't." At this moment, I was too feeble-minded to remember that I could always take the stinky Three Days potion after this and frankly, that just encouraged Draco to feel insanely fascinated by teasing me.</p><p>I couldn't keep the moans and whines to myself anymore and he obviously didn't intend to muffle me with his tongue. Hence, I tried to use one of my hand to cover my mouth but Draco grabbed it immediately. He placed it on my back. "Let me hear your dirty voice Y/N."</p><p>"Draco...please let me cum," I cried lowly. My body wouldn't be able to hold the juice from leaking out of me anymore. It was certainly an affliction of pleasure. I could feel the heat on my chest as the result of heavy breathing and my legs were already trembling like a maniac. To be frank, if it weren't for Draco holding my body, I would've crumpled down by now.</p><p>"Beg harder," he sternly demanded.</p><p>"Daddy please...you make me feel so good...Lord, Draco please, just let me cum," I pleaded. Tears rolled down my face, not because I was sad or anything; he showered me with the satisfaction my body couldn't bear yet he forbid me to free it, let it burst for me to be pleased.</p><p>I just wanted to bloody cum.</p><p>"Promise me you'll be a good girl?" He murmured.</p><p>"Yes Draco, I will...I promise I'll be a good girl."</p><p>He cackled darkly while the pace of his pushes started to get faster.</p><p>"Cum for me, princess."</p><p>And the torture slowly came to an end as the orgasm exploded around me. Felt like my whole body was shivering when the juice squirted, forming a tiny puddle on the ground and some even smeared the mirror. Draco paused for a little while to watch me.</p><p>"God...Draco," I sobbed in bliss but I supposed he took it wrong. He spun me around and hugged me, slowly bringing me up so he could insert himself to me once again to finish his part of the work.</p><p>"It's okay love...you did it very well," he breathed to my ear. "It's all right darling, I love you so much...don't cry Y/N."</p><p>"Draco kiss me."</p><p>A slow kiss that indulged our tongues together, melting us in heat, during a rough mating was making everything else seemed trifling. Tongues gliding to each other's mouth, exploring each inch of one's mouth as though we could die once we disconnect our lips. The idea of swapping spit with anyone else disgusted me but when the person was Draco, it became something I would never miss out on.</p><p>"God, you're still as tight as ever Y/N."</p><p>"And I have a reward for you little witch," he smirked and I replied with a small hum. He pecked me once more before letting out his husky whisper, "Mind if I load you up, love?"</p><p>"Please do daddy," I smiled.</p><p>"Lord...you're so hot," he grunted and a burst of warmness flow filled me for the second time today – it was even warmer than the butterflies that lived semi-permanently in my stomach.</p><p>"I love you so fucking much Y/N Richards."</p><p>•••</p><p>In the end, Draco managed to win our little argument after the shags. He paid for the three dresses plus some others of his choice too. I was very embarrassed to face anyone in the clothing shop that I hid behind his back the whole time. What if they heard those lewd moans? I was sure enough that they heard my scream when I came at last. I had lost my face, dignity, literally everything that came with that today.</p><p>"We definitely have to do that more often. The excitement got me–"</p><p>"Okay, stop talking about that! People can hear," I whisper-yelled, hitting his arm lightly.</p><p>"I say we do it at the teashop someday."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. 90| Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco helped me wear the vermilion dress. I ended up picking that dress because it was the only one that fit my body perfectly, the others were a little too big and I didn't even have to consider the dresses Draco chose for me. Those somehow just seemed depressing. We weren't going to somebody's funeral.</p><p>"Okay, let me get myself clear," I started, clearing my throat.</p><p>"You want me to go first? Like alone? All by myself?" I questioned in scepticism. He nodded faintly. Why would he prohibit me to go with Blaise if he wouldn't be able to walk me there? What kind of trick was he planning?</p><p>"But why? You should've told me to go with Blaise instead," I argued.</p><p>He messed his platinum-blonde hair and sighed, the hesitation was in his voice when he blurted out, "I have to do something."</p><p>And suddenly, the memories of the 2 unknown Ravenclaw girls flashed right before my eyes.</p><p>"What something? Are you going to see your bitches now?" I charged. My vision was never wrong. I was 100% sure I saw those 2 girls with him in the room of requirement last week. This had been bothering my mind for a while and I hadn't been able to review it furthermore. Call me a paranoid or whatever, I had been through a broken heart phase and I didn't want to experience that shit again.</p><p>"I've told you there are no other girls! How many times do I have to tell you to make you believe that you're the only one I can bloody love Y/N," he yelled.</p><p>
  <em>Why is he always yelling recently?</em>
</p><p>"Liar."</p><p>"I'm not ly–"</p><p>"Stop saying bullshit!" I pushed him and stormed out of the room.</p><p>I didn't want to cry my eyes tonight. This should've been a wonderful night if only he didn't prefer to go to his bitches. Why was I suddenly a second choice now? I had always been his first choice until those bitches showed up. What was so special about them that I didn't have in me?</p><p>I knew it, boys just couldn't get enough with one hole. They must've been shagging in that secret room the whole time he was missing. Working out my ass, he was nothing but a cheater. Bloody liar.</p><p>"Y/N, you okay?" Blaise asked when we met in the corridor.</p><p>"Don't wanna talk about it," I replied coldly.</p><p>"Did you have a fight with him?" He guessed.</p><p>"No. Can we just go without talking?"</p><p>He shut his mouth up instantly. Good cause I would've stitched his mouth if he didn't stop bombarding me with questions.</p><p>Slughorn greeted us once I got inside his office with Blaise. Oh, I wasn't in the mood for a little meaningless chit chat and I had made it clear on my look. How could this old man not notice it? I would've screamed in his face if he wasn't a grandpa figure to me.</p><p>"Where can I find the ice cream?" I asked and Slughorn told me right away. I didn't bother to wait for Blaise to follow me. I needed to cool my mind, relaxed a bit and cleared all the Dracos in my head for a moment to make myself comfortable, enjoying the party like a normal person.</p><p>Someone tapped on my shoulder while I was enjoying my ice cream and I was so ready to punch whoever it was, would be better if it was Draco the knobhead. "Hermione!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug instead of the punch I was thinking about earlier.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere else. You're right about Cormac, he's an arsehole," she spat, pulling my wrist to go with her. Well, no one knew that she was bringing me to Harry. We were still in no speaking term so things got very awkward with the air tensing up. Fortunately, he went away after a few minutes with his date who turned out to be the sweet Luna Lovegood. Glad that it wasn't Cho the traitor.</p><p>Hermione was ranting about how disgusting Cormac was. He bragged about himself all the time, not even asking a single question about Hermione; such a maggot. Everything we talked about was all about her and her boy problem until she brought up my fiance to our chinwag. She was asking me where he was because it was obvious that the cheater wasn't with me.</p><p>"He bloody cheated on me! He shagged 2 other girls when he's in a relationship with me. Can you believe that?" I whisper-yelled. That's when Neville suddenly came to offer some drink to us.</p><p>"Do you have anything with alcohol?" I asked.</p><p>"But you're only 16, Y/N," Hermione protested.</p><p>"So what Hermione? Can you even call it a party without having some alcohol?" I ridiculed. "Get me some alcohol, Neville."</p><p>She gave me a look of disapproval but I couldn't care less. Neville came back with a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses, handing the tray to me with hesitation.</p><p>"You know what Hermione, I think I'm gonna be a free soul tonight. Feel free to join me," I exclaimed as I walked to the nearest table, pouring the liquor into the glass. The first and second shot of vodka was considered okay by Hermione but when it came to the third one, she tried so hard to stop me, threatening me to tell Draco about my behaviour right now.</p><p>"He won't care," I giggled.</p><p>"You have to stop," she yelled, trying to snatch the shot glass from me but again, she failed and another shot was taken.</p><p>"Boys are only pain in the arse. Why do I have to fall for one?"</p><p>Maybe I was already drunk or maybe not. I couldn't tell.</p><p>"Draco the fucking stupid idiot. I'll kill him for cheating on me!"</p><p>Then suddenly, everything seemed to stop. Was it just me or did everything become silent for a second? I looked up to see what was happening. It was Draco, being held by Filch and accused of gate-crashing. I wasn't going to help him even though his eyes were wandering around looking for me.</p><p>
  <em>Just lock him up in the dungeon.</em>
</p><p>"Do you wanna know my secret Hermione?" I giggled lowly.</p><p>"That's my fi–an–ce," I whispered happily to her ear.</p><p>She was shocked to hear that. Probably everyone would have the same reaction because they thought our relationship was only a typical boarding school game. Maybe it was supposed to be only a game but the truth was I played too much that I immersed myself too deep in this game of feeling. She sat me on a chair, taking away the shot glass and vodka bottle from me. My head was starting to get dizzy that I could see everything spinning around randomly. Also, my ears were occupied by some buzzing sound as though someone was trying to get bees to my ears.</p><p>"But he doesn't know and now he cheated on me," I cried a little and she consoled me.</p><p>I didn't know what happened to Draco in the end but the noises people made were finally coming back.</p><p>Minutes passed and Hermione stayed with me who was probably already drunk. Wasn't she sweet? Being the best of a best friend. I giggled when I recalled how we used to fight over nonsenses years ago. Hermione and I were both bloody-minded in some specific matters, we shouldn't be getting along well but somehow we did.</p><p>The fun was ruined when Harry came to confront me.</p><p>"Y/N, you have to break up with Malfoy. He's a death eater. Trust me, I'm sure about this," he demanded.</p><p>"Harry, not again," Hermione complained.</p><p>"Aren't you just jealous of him Harry?"</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I didn't see her anywhere at the party and if it wasn't for Snape, maybe I could've found her earlier and explained everything to her. I didn't care anymore if she was going to find out about my tasks, I just wanted her to know the truth that I would never cheat on her.</p><p>Snape offered to help me finish my missions by saying that it was my mother's request. He said he even committed the unbreakable vow to my mother to protect me. What kind of rubbish was that? I didn't need any protection. If there was someone whose safety was in a danger stage, that would be my Y/N and I would be the one to protect her.</p><p>I waited for her to come back to our room. It was almost midnight when the door squeaked open, revealing Blaise who was carrying my girl on his back. He knew I hated it when other males touched her, so what the hell was he doing right now? Fuck, now I wanted to fight him.</p><p>
  <em>Should I strike him in the face? Or perhaps the stomach?</em>
</p><p>"Calm down. She's drunk so I have to carry her back," he explained after noticing how prepared I was to attack him with my fists clenched tight in a rage.</p><p>"Give her to me," I stated and he placed my pretty girlfriend in my arms right away. I carried her to bed while examining her fine drunk state.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" She hissed out of the blues, hitting my chest with her tiny fists. "Why are you in my room? Go back to the bin where you belong!"</p><p>That was pretty much an insult to me but it didn't feel like one.</p><p>
  <em>She's only being adorable as usual, stop smiling like a fool.</em>
</p><p>"They're serving alcohol to minors now?" I asked Blaise.</p><p>"Her friends said she asked for it and threatened to expel anyone who opposed her," he replied and I let out a small snigger. Of course, that sounded like my girl.</p><p>"I hate you Draco! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so bloody much!" She yelled while I lay her in bed carefully.</p><p>"I love you too Y/N," I chuckled before planting a light kiss on her forehead. I knew she didn't mean it, she was drunk.</p><p>I pulled the blanket to cover her body before walking away to talk with Blaise. He gave me a look that I didn't get what it meant but I told him to sit on the sofa.</p><p>"Tea?" I asked.</p><p>Living side by side with Y/N for more than a year had really changed some of my traits and added a new habit to me. She always told me to offer tea to the guest if we ever had any and we somehow had one right now.</p><p>My girlfriend was a big tea drinker, sometimes her ability to drink cups of tea in a day amazed me. Anyone could literally found the world's best tea products piling up as a supply in our room. I never thought some pack of teabags would cost me a price of brand new authentic leather shoes until she introduced me to her favourite tea producer. Nevertheless, I was okay with spending lots of galleons for her tea needs, her happiness was mine too.</p><p>"No, thanks," Blaise said.</p><p>"So, what happened exactly?" I asked, seated myself across him.</p><p>"Uh...she was babbling about you cheating on her on the way here. Why would you do that, mate?" He started. Did she tell that to everyone?</p><p>"I will never cheat on her. It's just a misunderstanding, long story," I denied shortly.</p><p>"That's exactly what Mandy told me before she cheated with some random Hufflepuff guy. God, a bloody Hufflepuff!" he debated.</p><p>"How dare you comparing me to a low-class half-blood. My love for Y/N isn't something you can compare with anything."</p><p>He replied with a silent oh and the ice surrounded us within seconds.</p><p>"She's an addiction to me, Blaise," I blurted. "But I love being addicted to her."</p><p>She had always been an addiction; a sweet addiction to me. I had become even more sure once I made love to her on her 16 birthday. At first, I thought I would be able to control my desire once I got to taste her for the first time that night. But it was a very false thought, the desire kept mounting up, not as I wished, making me want to shag her all the time instead. It was so hard to take control of everything, moreover in this pressure of completing my tasks without any failure.</p><p>She was the only one that could keep me sane until now; only her. She was the person who could make me stay under control while at the same time my consciousness was slowly being taken over by the lust to touch her.</p><p>"Well, you better take good care of her then," Blaise replied.</p><p>"You don't have to remind me. I know what to do," I stated confidently.</p><p>He left right after we had a little chit chat about the party. I was relieved to know that there was no pest trying to get her while I was away. Finally, Blaise did his job perfectly for once.</p><p>I went to bed after putting out all the lights. My arms wrapped her body instantly as it was our crucial night routine. She made a few low whimpers as she snuggled to my chest. Y/N just knew how to make me happy in any kind of situation. Couldn't we just be like this until the end of the world?</p><p>"Draco," she called. I thought she was already asleep.</p><p>"Yes, love?" I replied in a whisper, tightening the warm embrace I was giving her. After the argument we had earlier tonight, she was definitely going to be mad if she was sober, but she was still drunk, right? So it was all fine to lavish her with my love for now.</p><p>"Are you a Death Eater?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. 91| Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>She was just blabbering. She must be. But where did she get that idea from? No one knew I was a Death Eater in this whole school except Snape. Did he perhaps start a rumour about it? No, he wouldn't dare to do that after making a stupid unbreakable vow to mother; moreover, he wasn't a type of person to spread rumours.</p><p>I guessed it was only a drunk talk, nothing to worry about, for now, I hoped. It was best to just stay low for now and watched her discreetly. She was sleeping peacefully with her tiny hand tugging my PJ persistently. She would be mad if she knew anything that was happening right now in the morning.</p><p>The more I told myself not to worry about her knowing my new identity, the more guilt was piling up in my heart. I couldn't help but freak out every now and then when she showed signs about her suspicions at me. Just by thinking about the possibilities of the outcome after she found out everything; me being a Death Eater, my missions to kill Dumbledore and to bring the other Death Eaters to Hogwarts through the vanishing cabinet. She told me that her parents were killed by Death Eaters right before I became one and I knew how much hate she put on them for that. But I had no choice.</p><p>
  <em>Will she hate me now?</em>
</p><p>The worries erased all my drowsiness. I supposed I would have to stay up all night again today.</p><p>I kept myself busy with examining her sleeping face. To be frank, no one looked good while sleeping; not even me, but Y/N was surely a different case. I was having fun observing her sleeping state when suddenly she made strange noises, moving randomly in bed with an uneasy look on her face, pulling my PJ with so much force that I never thought she would have in her sleep and that caused me to get closer to her. Was she having a nightmare? I thought it had disappeared months ago.</p><p>"It's all right, love. I'm here," I comforted and she jolted up immediately. Her jewel eyes widened, even in the dark I was still able to see the lovely glow – that was one of the many reasons I got hooked to her charms.</p><p>"What the hell Draco? You have the audacity to call me love after what you–"</p><p>She didn't get to finish her sentence as she brought her hands to cover her mouth. I knew it, she was going to throw up now. As a nimble boyfriend, I carried her in my arms within seconds to bring her to our private bathroom. She was giving light punches on my chest that felt like nothing along the speedy trip to the bathroom, asking me to let go of her even when she knew I wouldn't do that. I would never let go of her.</p><p>"Slowly darling," I said as I rubbed her back while she was vomiting into the toilet.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" She hissed.</p><p>Still going to be angry in this situation, eh? I would do the opposite of what she said then, just because her mad expression was cute.</p><p>I continued rubbing her back for a while until I hit the limit of her patience and in the end, I got some crazy yells from her. This was when I knew when to stop.</p><p>She went to the basin to clean her face while I leaned myself against the wall, waiting for her to get herself done. She was struggling with the hair that kept falling to cover her face each time she wanted to bend lower to wash her face. If only she would ask for some bits of help from me, I would love to help her but well, she wouldn't let me touch her now, not even a single strand of hair. She stomped her feet to the hard ground several times in annoyance. Even in this odd circumstance with the tension between us, she couldn't fail to flutter my heart just by doing something utterly normal.</p><p>"Do you need help with–"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>So cranky. She glared at me before going to the bedroom, probably trying to find a hair tie because when she got back, her hair was already tied up in a ponytail, looking so gorgeous.</p><p>"Draco can you get me a to— no, forget it. I'll get it by myself," she groaned.</p><p>"I'll take it for you, just continue what you're doing," I offered.</p><p>"Stop being nice. You're acting like you care when you don't," she spat.</p><p>"I always care about you Y/N."</p><p>She ignored me and walked away instead. I followed her quietly, knowing that if I said any more words, she would become more irritated and probably we wouldn't be talking for a week later. I really had too much patience for her, sometimes I wondered how it was possible for a Draco Malfoy to have infinity tolerance for a stubborn little girl like her. I would never let anyone ignore me for a second. If I didn't love her so much, she would be dead by now for sure.</p><p>"Oh look, you didn't even try to change my clothes. If you still care, do you think it's gonna be comfortable for me to sleep in this bloody dress?" She scoffed.</p><p>I wished I could do that but I didn't know if I could hold myself if I did that earlier. Breathing the same air as her was enough to get me insanely growing ardent for her.</p><p>"You'll be enraged when you wake up the next morning," I claimed.</p><p>"Oh I wonder how much anger is still left here inside of me," she let out a dry laugh before going to the wardrobe room to change. She was genuinely trying to get on my nerves, wasn't she?</p><p>I thought she already changed to her nightgown when she came back. She didn't. She stared at me deeply as she undressed right in front of my eyes. She was doing it slowly, on purpose, biting her lips seductively as if she wanted me to bite it for her. Now, what was she planning on doing to me? Making me hard? She did it flawlessly. She always did.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody Merlin, how am I supposed to suppress the desire when she keeps provoking my lust to rise up?</em>
</p><p>"Is this a test?" I asked, feeling the erection from my non-magical <em>wand</em>, exclusively reserved for her use only.</p><p>"Why don't you guess by yourself," she sneered. She was still mad, must be a test.</p><p>"Don't you dare look away," she added. She unclipped her bra and throw it away in a random direction then froze for a moment. She knew what she was doing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Y/N, I would never miss a chance to see each part of your tantalising body.</em>
</p><p>"How are your dirty thoughts going, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>"Still under control Mrs Mal— no, I mean Mrs Malf— fuck...yes Miss Richards, everything is fine," I stammered. Why the hell was I stuttering?</p><p>A cunning smirk crept on her pretty face and she put on her nightgown right away. I let out a sigh full of relief once she was done with the titillating torture. Frankly, I had an impulse to release my load be it by myself or maybe to her, all thanks to her unexpected seduction. However, I had sworn to myself to stop doing it on my own since she was already giving me permission to have her. Too bad I couldn't fuck her hard tonight even when she was giving me signs to do her right at this very moment.</p><p>She slipped into bed immediately and pulled the blanket over by herself. I was surprised she didn't yell at me when I got inside the blanket beside her. Did it mean we can cuddle wittingly now? Or was it too much to ask for now?</p><p>"Do you hug them?" She blurted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you snog them? Do you mark their neck too?" She bombarded me with questions out of a sudden.</p><p>"I have no other girls Y/N," I stated for God-knew-how-many times today.</p><p>"Do you make love to them too? Like the way you always do to me? Oh Lord, do they call you daddy too?" Her voice cracked.</p><p>"No baby, I only do things with you. Don't cry for nothing," I soothed.</p><p>"I hate you Draco," she wept.</p><p>
  <em>God, it hurts.</em>
</p><p>"I know you don't and I love you Y/N."</p><p>This was really bad. She got so jealous of Crabbe and Goyle in disguise. I couldn't imagine how mad she would be when she figured things out later; the fact that the girls were actually the boys from our gang. I wanted to laugh so bad just by thinking about how adorable she would be, acting all shy and embarrassed and furious, possibly. However, I wouldn't be able to stand her being mad at me for perhaps months at the same time. I hoped she would never find out.</p><p>Note to me, need to keep her away from alcohol. It drove her crazy along with the drastic mood changes.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I woke up in Draco's arms. After what we talked about the bitches I thought he slept with last night, I didn't know how to react. I still couldn't believe his statements completely, there was a part in me screaming that he was telling yet another lie. However, his expression under the moonlight last night was full of honesty. I knew he loved me for sure but it was just a little strange.</p><p>My thoughts shifted to the memories of the party. I couldn't remember much but I did remember someone telling me something about the Death Eaters. I didn't know who or what it was about and honestly, that didn't bother me much. My main consent right now was the unknown Ravenclaw girls. I just wanted to know the truth between Draco and those girls.</p><p>"Morning...uh, sorry about the hands," he woke up.</p><p>"Keep it there," I ordered and his eyes sparkled up with joy.</p><p>A huge grin formed up across his face as he brought me closer to him. I never said he could kiss my forehead yet he already did, multiple times in a minute. Still, I didn't protest and instead, I asked him another lame confirmation about the thing he said last night.</p><p>"Draco, you are telling me the truth, right?"</p><p>"Of course, Y/N."</p><p>"You sure you aren't hiding anything from me? Even the littlest thing? I know we've promised but I wanna hear you say it."</p><p>
  <em>I'm definitely a paranoid bitch.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not hiding anything from you Y/N."</p><p>Why couldn't I accept that? It didn't change anything in my heart, none of the doubts was erased. I could sense something odd from it. Even if he tried to tell me the same thing billions of time, there was a part of me who wouldn't be able to take and believe it. I wasn't the best at hiding things but I knew it the best when it came to trying so hard to hide things. He was acting exactly like me when I tried to keep things secret from him.</p><p>"I'll hate you forever if you lie. Spit the truth Draco," I demanded, running my fingertips along his cheekbone. He inhaled strongly, shutting his eyes closed as though he was annoyed by my distrust.</p><p>I saw his jaw clenched before he replied through his gritted teeth, "I'm not lying."</p><p>That bizarre stare I got from his silver-grey eyes showed it all. Eyeballs never lied, he just made it clear that he was hiding something. He shouldn't have denied anything in the first place if he was saying the verity of it all. What was so hard on being honest?</p><p>We bloody promised each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. 92| Brunch Goes Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>The air whistled freely in the astronomy tower, sending chills to everyone who was lucky enough to be invited to come here today. The lucky ones to be here were the boys from my gang: Blaise, Greg, Theo, and Vincent. Luckily, I wore Draco's scarf again today, so no need to worry about catching a cold. Too bad, I forgot to tell them that it was going to be chilly even when they should've known about it since it was winter.</p><p>Theodore Nott turned out to be someone I could pretty much consider as a best friend now. He was a good listener and I just loved talking about the cheap rumours around the school with him and Blaise. Regularly, we would do it on game nights in the common room or my private room if we thought our dorm's parlour was too peaked.</p><p>"Why isn't Malfoy here yet?" Vincent asked.</p><p>"Because he's not invited and he knows nothing about this meeting," I grinned.</p><p>"I believe you guys know something I want to know," I started, flicking my fingers and the tea was served for everyone, Blaise raised his hand once I finished.</p><p>"Yes, Blaise?"</p><p>"I don't know anything about his affair but he told me the other day that he wouldn't do such thing," he stated casually, taking the cup of tea in his hand.</p><p>"Affair, eh? I didn't say anything about an affair. So he's having an affair," I mumbled.</p><p>"No, that's not what I meant," Blaise corrected immediately as if he had mentally facepalmed himself.</p><p>"Of course." I sipped my tea and looked at Vincent and Greg.</p><p>"Um...Y/N, Crabbe and I have to go for lunch. You know we can't hold our hunger," Greg blurted, ready to make his way to the stairs with Vincent.</p><p>I knew it right away. Those boys knew something about whatever the hell Draco was doing inside the come and go room that day. They were in there too, magically appeared when I was about to explode my rage at Draco. Funny how they thought they would be able to get away from me right now.</p><p>
  <em>How innocent or perhaps they're only duo goons.</em>
</p><p>"Oh well, no worries. I've prepared a special brunch for us here," I smiled wickedly before swishing my wand to bring some tables full of food to the centre of our meeting area.</p><p>No one could reject Peking Duck.</p><p>Honestly, people with weakness of food were the easiest to fool and by this, I was also talking about myself. Draco always succeeded in bribing me with sweets nor desserts every time we had a major argument that led me to throw a tantrum and give him a silent treatment for quite a bit of time.</p><p>"Wow...Draco would definitely be pissed if he knew that we're having a brunch with you," Blaise laughed.</p><p>"Obviously," I smiled, "Say anything to him about it and you'll get your arse out of Hogwarts in no time, I mean it."</p><p>"I'd say I wanna stay loyal to Draco but you really know how to get what you want Y/N," Theo added. He quickly took a plate for his meal, followed by Blaise while the other two suspects were still hesitating to go back to their seats.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you will only stay loyal to me until the end now, Theo.</em>
</p><p>I turned to look at the duo goons who were probably having a big argument in their little brains whether to stay and enjoy the meal, which also meant they would have to spill the tea, or they could go and I would mark them as the traitors in my little circle.</p><p>"Come on you two, I can literally see your drools from here," I chuckled darkly.</p><p>•••</p><p>My plan failed. None of them knew anything about the Ravenclaw girls. Even Greg and Vincent told me they never saw Draco hanging out with any other girl but me. That was assuring, made me feel glad but something was still off. Why would they be in the room of requirement with him that day? I should ask them at another time.</p><p>My hair bounced steadily as my legs moved towards the Slytherin's common room. Chatters from other students filled the busy common room that had been decorated in green and a little bit of red for Christmas. Weird socks, which were primarily bought from Gladrags Wizardwear, were being hanged over the fireplace, creating a not-so-Christmas vibe to me.</p><p>
  <em>These obnoxious people know nothing about Christmas.</em>
</p><p>Blaise called me to join him with the others for the game night or should I say gossip night? I wondered what kind of spicy gossips they would reveal this time. I quickly made my way to them in excitement, passing through some random people that I never knew were my housemates. I meant, there was no need for me to remember everyone's face. It was only going to be a waste of brain capacity.</p><p>I was about to sit down on the couch beside Blaise when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. It was Draco's. He had a furious look on his face and frankly, I had no clue what could possibly make him so mad.</p><p>"Come with me," he spoke, pulling me with force to follow him.</p><p>"Draco, it hurts! You're hurting me!" I yelled as the grip on my arm became stronger with each step going closer to our room.</p><p>He harshly opened the door and slammed it right away, causing me to jump in shock.</p><p>"You had a brunch with the boys yesterday."</p><p>I didn't know if he was asking me or telling me. He didn't say it in a clear tone. But who the hell dared to snitch?</p><p>"Is it true?" He asked.</p><p>"Who told you that?" I asked back while holding the arm he gripped earlier.</p><p>"Parkinson and sorry, I didn't mean to— fuck, does it hurt terribly? Let me take a look," he said with concern and I was all confused with his sudden mood change.</p><p>He rolled my sleeves up gently and touched the red hand mark on my arm lightly. "Baby I'm so sorry, I wasn't being me."</p><p>I didn't give a damn about the pain in my arm or his apology for making it hurt so much. His statement earlier about Pansy and the brunch caught my attention. How did Pansy know about the brunch? I never told anyone but those whom I had invited. Moreover, he dared to talk to that minger now?</p><p>"You talked with Pansy?" I asked for confirmation.</p><p>"It's not a big deal. I'm not the one who flirted with the whole gang. You're clearly in a serious relationship with me Y/N," he raised his tone at me out of the blue.</p><p>
  <em>He surely has a temper problem here.</em>
</p><p>"They are my friends and also yours! For Merlin's sake, if something is wrong here, it's you. What's Pansy to you? She's obviously my enemy and you aren't even friends with her. You know she likes you yet you keep throwing your charm at her, giving her false hope endlessly. What are you trying to do? Playing to be the nice and charming Draco Malfoy now?" I debated.</p><p>"Well, unfortunately, she's a fan of mine," he scoffed.</p><p>Ridiculous. It was way too ridiculous that it tickled my nerves.</p><p>"Since when do you give a shit about your mental fans? Oh gosh, are those Ravenclaws your fans too? Is that why you're giving them your <em>special </em>fan service in the room of requirement?"</p><p>"Maybe since you started flirting with other guys," he argued.</p><p>
  <em>Who flirts who?</em>
</p><p>I pushed him away before rolling down my sleeves and went to the wardrobe room to change into my nightgown. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood to play some games or discussing scandals with the boys anymore. Lunatic Draco ruined everything and now I just felt like going to sleep without him.</p><p>If only I could kick him out of this room for tonight.</p><p>"Are you trying to seduce me now to make me forgive you for being a flirty witch to <em>our</em> friends?" He sneered as he stepped inside while I was undressing.</p><p>"Sorry to crash your hope, Mr Malfoy, but you're wishing for something impossible," I laughed dryly.</p><p>"What are you doing with the boys?" He questioned.</p><p>"What are you doing with the girls?" I asked back in confidence.</p><p>And he caged me in his arms. The wall had suddenly become the only thing I could lean on right now, thanks to this nutter in front of me. I hadn't got to wear my nightgown yet and now I had to stand here, being glared at, with only my bra and panties on. Great, just great.</p><p>"Do not talk back to me," he hissed.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if I still do so? Punish me?" I challenged, glaring back at him. I tried to look intimidating as much as I could but his intimidating aura was way greater than mine.</p><p>"Good, you still know what you'll get if you don't behave," he smirked. "Now tell me about your flirting brunch."</p><p>"Lord, who do you think you are to threaten me?" I yelled.</p><p>"Aren't I your daddy? You should obey me," he blurted.</p><p>I hated it when he brought his nasty kink into our arguments. That wouldn't solve anything, really.</p><p>"Tell you what, you aren't my daddy anymore," I sneered.</p><p>"Oh really? Is it Blaise or Theo? Are they your fucking daddies now? You think you can hide it from me, eh? Parkinson told me everything Y/N, how you flirt with those wankers each time I'm busy doing my work. How far have you gone with them? Are you having a threesome now?"</p><p>This couldn't be happening. Pansy absolutely screwed his mind up. I had never flirted with anyone else. Draco was the only one occupying my mind even when he acted like an arsehole. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he trust that minger more than he trusted me now?</p><p>"What a whore," he muttered.</p><p>I couldn't believe what I just heard coming out of his mouth. If it was during shag, I would be fine with it. However, we weren't doing anything intimate right now. In fact, we were in a heated argument and he knew perfectly that any word related to prostitution was not allowed to be spoken during this time.</p><p>"You want me to be one?" I provoked.</p><p>"Aren't you one already? I can't believe I'm dating a fucking whore," he yelled.</p><p>"Mr Draco fucking Malfoy, I'm now warning you before you regret anything. First, I saw you with those Ravenclaws with my own eyes, but since you always claim there are no other girls, I'm trying my best to believe in you even though it's unbelievably odd. And now you're accusing me of flirting with our friends— oh my God, they're <b>our</b> friends! They're innocent! Just because that minger Pansy told you some rubbish gossips, you're putting your trust in it? What proofs do you have, wanker? Lord, just this morning, you told me how much you love me and wow, I'm doubting that now," I stated with my pent-up anger.</p><p>"Also, you're calling me a fucking whore now? I can be one if that's really what you want. So, you better stay in line or–"</p><p>"Or what? Are you gonna sell yourself to me now? I'll pay you and ask those guys you're cheating with to fuck you right now, right before this bloody eyes of mine just so I could watch them breaking you. How much do you want whore?" He yelled.</p><p>He was, no doubt, crossing the line now. He had hurt me physically today and I didn't expect he would hurt my feeling too. How could he have those nasty thoughts in his head? What actually happened to him?</p><p>"You are too poor to afford my service," I shouted.</p><p>He took some galleons from his robe pocket and threw it at me instantly, hitting my head, chest and stomach. He was fuming with wrath and so was I but everyone knew I could handle my temper better than him.</p><p>"Do you want more? I'll give you more, you filthy whore."</p><p>"I hate you," I stated lowly as I looked down to the ground, trying to hold the tears in my eyes. Correction, I was trying to hide my tears from him. I wasn't crying sadness tears, sometimes we cried from anger when the vexation hit our limit.</p><p>"Look at me when you're talk–"</p><p>"I'm not a whore! How dare you say that to me!" I screamed.</p><p>His eyes widened once he saw the tears on my face. He was surprised to see me screaming at him.</p><p>"I'm not a fucking prostitute and you're a bloody knobhead! You're insulting a Richards and say what, I'll tell your mother that I, hereby, reject that bloody engagement!" I declared.</p><p>"Good Lord! I'm such a kind lady. Now, you don't have to wait for 2 years to get my answer," I added. "Everything is done!"</p><p>His shocked glare turned into a warm gaze within seconds. Then he suddenly pulled me into his embrace, running his fingers through my hair to caress it gently. I didn't understand. One second he was shouting and yelling, one second he turned soft and hugged me. He should really seek help for this mental problem.</p><p>"Of course you aren't, love. I'm so sorry Y/N. I'm sorry for calling you that, I was just jealous that you spent too much time with the boys when I was away and God, Parkinson really messed with my head," he sighed as his hands kept comforting me by stroking my hair.</p><p>"I love you still Y/N, please don't leave me for this."</p><p>He was crazy if he thought this would make me forget everything he spat earlier. None of this would work because frankly, his words unexpectedly left a little scar in my heart.</p><p>"Let go of me," I snarled.</p><p>He tightened his embrace on me instead, making me stuck against him. I couldn't even move my hands or feet or even my head just to look up at him.</p><p>"No darling, I'm sorry. There's a lot of things going on right now and–"</p><p>"And you think that would make you have the right to take it all on me?" I scoffed.</p><p>He loosened his grip on me before proceeding to break off the hug. His fingertips ran over my face but I slapped his hand instantly causing him to gasp, his expression showed me that he was puzzled. I took this chance to quickly wear my nightgown while he was still frozen in his position. Once I was done, I stormed off the wardrobe room to go to the bedroom. As I assumed, he chased after me, trying to grab my hand but I shouted at his face right away.</p><p>"Stop! Just stop!"</p><p>"Forgive me Y/N, please," he begged, falling to his knees all of a sudden but I ignored him and threw myself to bed instead.</p><p>"God! I hate fighting like this," I cried.</p><p>"Just stay away from me, sleep on the couch or just go to the boys' dorm," I mumbled, trying so hard to cool my mind off.</p><p>Tears streamed out freely, upset tears to be precise. Hell no, I would be a weakling and act as though I was in despair just because he called me a whore.</p><p>Moments passed, I thought he already left to the boys' dorm because there was only silence embracing the ambience. But he was still here, standing near the couch with his sad eyes staring at me.</p><p>"Are we breaking up?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. 93| Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I woke up with my head against Draco's exposed chest. I thought we were still arguing, was it all only in my dream? A piece of parchment on the nightstand caught my attention shortly. Took me a second to snatch it and read the whole letter that was written in my beautiful handwriting. It wasn't just a dream. He was really calling me some kind of prostitute last night.</p><p>
  <em>After a lot of thinking, I have decided to call off the engagement.</em>
</p><p>Bloody hell. Did I really think to cancel it just like that yesterday?</p><p>I must've been overwhelmed in rage to think that far and made an immediate decision without taking much consideration. I crumpled the parchment immediately and burnt it before Draco could find it later. Unfortunately, the smouldering fume of the yellowish parchment woke him up in a matter of seconds and the first thing he did was pulling me back to bed.</p><p>"Why are you in my bed?" I grumbled.</p><p>"Darling, you were asking me to cuddle you in your sleep. I was only granting my princess' wish," he smiled casually as if we didn't have a fight last night, as if he didn't owe me a proper apology.</p><p>"Get away from me," I mumbled flatly.</p><p>"Y/N, please. I didn't mean anything I said last night. I'm stressed and Parkinson took advantage of it," he explained while finding his PJ pants to put on. Since when had he been like that? I thought he was only shirtless. The bulge in his briefs was quite noticeable. If only he didn't act like a tosser last night, I would love to give him my mouth service right now.</p><p>
  <em>Crap. Focus Y/N. I have to stay mad. Don't let him win this one.</em>
</p><p>"Stressed? What's it that makes you be in a stressful situation? Honestly Draco, I say you're lying. You have friends, money, that ugly pride and for Merlin's sake, you have me. Which of those that stressed you out? Oh right, it's me!" I let out my driest cackle.</p><p>"You aren't stressing me out Y/N. This is something you won't understa–"</p><p>"Sure, because I'm just a dumb whore, is that what you're trying to say? Just say it, Y/N Richards, the dumb whore who sells her body to the school wankers. Say it Draco, bloody say it!" I shouted.</p><p>He zipped his lips instantly with a look of guilt on his face. I ignored him and instead, went to the wardrobe room to pick my outfit for the day before going to take a shower. I was going to berate that Parkinson bitch later today for brainwashing Draco, ruining my night and morning and frankly, just knowing that she was alive, breathing fresh air freely was enough to get my blood boiled.</p><p>"Y/N...you didn't mean it about the engagement, right? I saw you burned the letter," Draco said, getting inside the wardrobe room. I paused for a moment to think.</p><p>
  <em>He knows about the letter. Does it mean I can't hide it anymore?</em>
</p><p>"You read my letter to your mom?" I questioned, trying to sound as normal as I could ever be in all my history of doing play pretend.</p><p>"I didn't. I'm respecting your privacy as I should."</p><p>"As you should?" I laughed.</p><p>"Then what about trusting your girlfriend over your crazy fan? Just as you should," I said before leaving to the bathroom.</p><p>•••</p><p>Draco followed me to find the ugly bitch. He kept asking me what our relationship now was since I didn't respond when he asked me last night. To be frank, I hadn't decided yet, but probably not breaking up since I knew how sucked it was to be dumped. However, he needed to learn a lesson from cursing at me, throwing false accusations and pissing me off. So, let him be wondering for now.</p><p>I spotted Pansy in the great hall, sitting on the long bench with Millicent. Only God knew what they were talking about, but I bet it was something useless as both of them were only brainless mingers. I sprinted towards them quickly. Without saying a word, a slap landed on Pansy's face from my elegant hand. Millicent gasped while the bitch held her red cheeks and glared at me.</p><p>"What's your problem?" She shouted, earning everyone's attention as they started murmuring things.</p><p>"What did you say to my boyfriend? Are you that desperate to get him talking to you so you used me to instigate him?"</p><p>She stayed quiet, looking down to the ground as if there was some free gold on it.</p><p>"Answer me, you pug-faced bitch!" I demanded, slapping her for one more time.</p><p>She still didn't say anything until her eyes darted to the platinum-blond haired boy who stood still behind me. I couldn't believe this. Did she really think Draco would help her now? I was his girlfriend obviously and she was in a fight with me. What made her think Draco would side with her?</p><p>"Draco, tell her the truth. Please, Draco," she pleaded.</p><p>Oh Lord, I was losing it now. I stepped forward briskly and grabbed her greasy hair, pulling it back to let her know that her place was way below me.</p><p>"<em>Draco Draco Draco</em>. You have no right to call him by his name, muppet! Do I need to let everyone here know how the blood supremacy doesn't apply to you?" I snarled.</p><p>Just when I was about to take out my wand and cast a spell on her, old McGonagall came to intervene, resulting in the four of us: me, Draco, Pansy and Millicent, going to see the headmaster, that old man Albus.</p><p>I was walking with confidence since I knew how to get away from this even though I was the one who slapped her first. Stupid Draco thought I was panicking and worried about getting some detention for this that he tried to calm me down by squeezing my hand along the way and giving me sweet talks yet frankly, I wanted to beat him up too for not saying anything earlier. He should've been able to help me fight the bitch.</p><p>"I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I would stitch your mouth shut right now," I groaned.</p><p>Dumbledore asked what happened between us once we were seated in his office. McGonagall and Snape were also there to see everything, or maybe they couldn't hold the urge to gossip about this matter with the other teachers later. I meant, who didn't want to hear a story of some 16-year-old girls squabbling over one extremely hot yet dumb boy?</p><p>I crossed my legs while listening to Pansy's side of the story which consisted of nothing but lies. Well, I would give her some times to distort the facts because this was amusing to watch. She, being a complete nitwit, thinking that she would sell it to everyone. I would've burst out laughing if only Dumbledore didn't give me a serious look, along with McGonagall and Snape – well, Snape looked serious all the time as if he always had a bad day.</p><p>Pansy got back to her seat after spitting out flams which eventually made me be convulsed with dry laughter that I couldn't suppress anymore. "Are you done there, pug face?"</p><p>"First of all, thanks to Miss Parkinson who's been trying so hard to be the <em>Mata Hari</em> of Slytherin and such a loyal fan to my dense boyfriend. Sorry to break it to you, but you failed in every way possible," I started.</p><p>I approached the teachers, sighing several times while I leaned myself against Dumbledore's table. Draco could only watch me doing whatever I wanted right now, he had no right to stop me.</p><p>"Secondly, what an unbelievable story right? Well...isn't it called unbelievable for a reason, professors?"</p><p>McGonagall glanced at me and I smiled at her coldly. She wouldn't talk much now, would she?</p><p>"I guess it's time for some truths," I exclaimed. My eyes shifted to Millicent for a moment before turning back to Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>Let's see how loyal their friendship is.</em>
</p><p>"This minger Parkinson brainwashed my boyfriend and I want her to be locked in the dungeon, the <em>real</em> dungeon, at the very least until the first week of January. Her friend could join her if she'd like."</p><p>Pansy ridiculed me but that wouldn't change anything for her. Even after my parents' death, this bloody school kept receiving sponsorship from me just because I wanted to have a more decent school life. I could pretty much say that Dumbledore would take my side anytime now.</p><p>"You can choose between getting beaten up here or live peacefully in the school dungeon," I scorned.</p><p>"Be grateful I don't file a request to get you expelled," I hissed.</p><p>Filch came with his cat a few moments later to bring the bitch to where she belonged. Millicent turned out to be a fake friend as I expected. Somehow I pitied Pansy but her cynical glare on her way out that she specifically sent to me took my sympathy away.</p><p>"Bye," I chanted with my hand waving at her while leaning close to Draco.</p><p>"Take your hand off me," I ordered in a whisper when he tried to take advantage of this situation to hold my hand.</p><p>I excused myself from the headmaster's office with Draco following me from behind like a good dog tailing its owner. Draco wasn't exactly a good person, but he wasn't bad either. He was a mix of good and evil; suited his look. He was cocky; yes, but he had a soft spot for his loved ones which consisted of me and his mom.</p><p>Everyone at school saw him as a bully but they just didn't know how he behaved towards people he cherished. For some little examples, he would be super clingy at some nights, demanding us to kiss for hours until the drowsiness took over, not letting me go from his cuddle even when it was time to get ready for class. My favourite one was when he would just stare at me dearly, whispering sweet nothings with some light pecks planted all over my face, repeatedly, in between the murmurs he told.</p><p>Draco hid this side of him perfectly and that was where the problem laid; not everyone had the fortune to see how much of a nice and understanding person he was. He never called me horrible names until yesterday, although he always did in every play we had and of course, I was okay with that.</p><p>He was a sweet fiance. He always tried to do things carefully so he wouldn't hurt me or my feeling. But yesterday, he failed to do that for once; for the first time in years since we had known each other – that was valid if I put aside how he treated me during our break-up earlier this year.</p><p>I wondered. I couldn't stop wondering. How could my charming fiance lose control of a thing he strived to hold the most in our relationship?</p><p>
  <em>Stress.</em>
</p><p>Right, he said something about stress. Was our relationship stressing him out? Was it because of how I was constantly being a paranoid bimbo towards him?</p><p>"Stop following me," I blurted.</p><p>"Y/N please," he replied.</p><p>"How do I fix this? Tell me what should I do to fix us? I'll do anything Y/N, please," he pleaded with his hands holding mine.</p><p>"You will never be able to fix us if you keep neglecting your own <em>secret </em>problem. Fix your so-called <em>stressing</em> problem first then maybe things will go back to places, that if you're brave enough to be honest with me," I said, shaking his hand off mine.</p><p>"In the meantime, I don't wish to have any interaction with you. So don't try to talk to me," I spat before walking away from him.</p><p>"Does it mean we're really breaking up?" He asked aloud, drawing people's attention in the corridor.</p><p>I spun around, gazing at his frustrated look that begged so much to be forgiven, to be loved, to be understood that he meant the apology sincerely. He meant whatever the hell lovely things he said in his every plea to me. I knew it but I wouldn't fall for it.</p><p>"I'll let you guess."</p><p>"I'm not letting you go. I don't want us to be over," he yelled as he bolted towards me.</p><p>By this time, everyone had gathered around us, standing in a circle to watch the rare quarrel between the famous prefect couple of an uppity Malfoy and a high-fed Richards. People were probably having questions in their head about this whole heated situation. What would happen if the two families collide? Who would win and who would lose? Or perhaps, who would get to be hurt the most in the end?</p><p>The answer would be none, nothing whatsoever.</p><p>Draco Malfoy would never have the courage to oppose me who was the person he had set his faith on, the reason why he would have those sparkly eyes even under the gloomiest circumstance and obviously, I was the only person who could fill him with butterflies, tingling jolts of electricity and the underrated feeling people considered as a complicated mélange of everlasting adoration, fondness and warmth.</p><p>In short, Draco Lucius Malfoy was desperately smitten by his very own lady; his lovely yet stubborn little witch, Y/N Richards.</p><p>"I'm not breaking up with you and I refuse to accept anything you're going to object about this," he declared loudly.</p><p>"Then you'll forever live in a world of dream, imagination, make-believe and play pretend. I'll say good luck with that."</p><p>"Don't do this to me Y/N, forgive me. I'm begging you."</p><p>That caused a pretty big fuss around us. One thing everyone had never expected coming from someone with a big ego such as a Malfoy, a Draco bloody Malfoy, was how he would beg. He begged for a girl to forgive him in front of everyone else and as far as I concerned, I was the only one who he thought to be worthy of his beg, his time, his everything.</p><p>
  <em>This won't do, still.</em>
</p><p>"I have to go," I stated before leaving him there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. 94| A Tempting Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I found myself to be in the library with a letter that Blaise gave me a few minutes ago. He told me my owl, Grey, was supposed to deliver it to me this morning but I was way too caught up with the whole Pansy situation. Everything would be ruined when it came to Pansy. Not only that she messed my boyfriend's dozy brain, but she also messed everything in my schedule almost every day.</p><p>I read the sender information from the envelope to later realise that it was a letter from Mother Cissy. What a coincidence, I was going to write a letter to her too.</p><p>Sensing the need to read it secretly, I moved to a seat near the restricted section because frankly, no one would dare to come near this section unless they wanted to get into troubles. Still, I could feel some eyes watching me although I had tried to find a pretty decent place to be considered a discreet location. They were probably the people who saw a little argument I had with Draco earlier in the corridor.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" I sneered at them.</p><p>They looked away in instant as soon as I made a gesture of slitting their throat, such dumb weaklings. I chuckled a little before opening the envelope and proceeded to read the letter immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Happy Christmas!</em>
</p><p>If she didn't write anything about Christmas, I would have forgotten that today was Christmas Eve.</p><p>I went on reading the letter. She truly was a good lady, she asked about my day and how things were with Draco. She also mentioned that she sent me some Christmas presents that should be arrived at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. To be honest, Mother Cissy had really tried her best to be the mother figure I was missing in life since last year and I was grateful for that.</p><p>"Hey," said someone.</p><p>"Hi Hermione, reading a new book?"</p><p>"I suppose so, but I'm expecting to hear something from you about whatever happens between you and your boyfriend," she said as she sat across me.</p><p>"The news has travelled quickly as usual. Some are happy and some just don't care. But as a best friend, I do care about you and I reckon I have the right to know the details," she added.</p><p>I sighed nonchalantly and fixed my posture before folding the letter, put it back inside the envelope then shift my eyes to hers.</p><p>"Sure if you'd lend me a quill and some ink and parchments, I'll pay you back later. I'm just too lazy to go back to my room and take my own, he can be there waiting for me to come back," I said.</p><p>"Here, don't bother to pay me back. We're best friends," she said as she handed the things I had requested straight from the mini bag she brought with her.</p><p>"Wow. Do you always bring things like this with you? What are you gonna do with it? Writing ideas?" I asked.</p><p>"Everything in this bag is a necessity for me. Unlike you, I don't have a boyfriend to annoy all day, hence I have too much free time to write things up beforehand, all thanks to that redhead friend of ours," she groaned.</p><p>"Well, of course, no need to be so tensed, Hermione," I sighed.</p><p>I dipped the tip of the quill to the inkpot and started writing some weekly report of me and whatever the thing I had between me and Draco. I had the urge to tell her about everything her only son said to me, hoping that maybe she would come here to visit us and scold him for me. But I understood that she was still in a sorrowful situation with her husband being imprisoned. I supposed I would only need to tell the good things for now.</p><p>
  <em>White lies won't hurt.</em>
</p><p>"Who are you writing to?" Asked Hermione.</p><p>"My mother-in-law to be," I replied casually.</p><p>"Mrs Malfoy?"</p><p>"Yeah, obviously. Who else? Haven't I told you at the party that I have been engaged with Draco?" I squinted my eyes at her.</p><p>"I thought you were only blabbering," she said disbelievingly. "Going quite fast, aren't you?"</p><p>I kept my eyes on the letter I was writing while sometimes glanced at her who was waiting eagerly for me to spill the tea.</p><p>"Why would you think I was blabbering about something so serious?" I asked.</p><p>"You were basically drunk. Some people talk rubbish when they're drunk."</p><p>"Ooh...was I?" I giggled. "Unfortunately, I was speaking the truth. The prick Draco is my fiance, isn't it funny?"</p><p>"What happened Y/N?"</p><p>I inhaled the air heavily while folding the parchment then stared at her.</p><p>"He accused me of flirting with the boys in our circle, called me a whore and threw some galleons at me because he thought he could buy me with his money. And most surprisingly, he trusted Parkinson's words more than me," I explained, cackling in the end.</p><p>"That's horrible. Are you okay?"</p><p>"What do you think? I'm perfectly fine," I chuckled, "At least he doesn't cheat on me, Hermione. He won't cheat on me, right?"</p><p>"You're not okay," she stated.</p><p>"Well, no shit. My boyfriend hurt my feeling, so what am I supposed to feel?" I raised my tone a bit unintentionally. She shook her head and held my hand of a sudden.</p><p>"That isn't a healthy relationship Y/N. It's horrendous!" She protested as I pulled my hand from hers.</p><p>"Horrendously addicting," I grimaced.</p><p>"Break up with him." She declared and I could only give her a look.</p><p>"Cancel the engagement then find someone who really deserves you wholly," she suggested.</p><p>"I don't want to, but yes, I'm on a break with him. Still, I say we aren't breaking up, it's just a little break from interacting with each other."</p><p>"What's the po–"</p><p>"I can handle this Hermione, trust me. I know him the best and everyone knows that I'm the only one who can tame him...frankly, I'm too afraid to be separated from him."</p><p>"You're hurting your–"</p><p>"I'm sorry but I wish not to talk about my little problem anymore. Anyway, I'm going to the Owlery, are you coming?" I added.</p><p>And with that, she did keep her mouth sealed about my problem and she accompanied me to go to the Owlery to mail the letter.</p><p>•••</p><p>Christmas passed like nothing. I never understood how the day that used to be my favourite holiday could pass like some bitter day now. Things were still not in the best condition between me and Draco. I tried to avoid him in every possible way yet he kept showing up everywhere.</p><p>He kept apologising each time we got to be together be it in bed, in the wardrobe room, in the great hall, basically anywhere. It wasn't that I didn't want to forgive him. I needed him to learn from his mistake.</p><p>Sadly, my investigation had to be postponed again. I couldn't run it since the subject was the one who seemed to be investigating me now.</p><p>Being on this kind of break was certainly a nightmare for both of us. I had to draw a line to mark an invisible barrier between us in bed whenever we were about to go to sleep. Draco clearly wouldn't ever leave me alone after realising that we weren't over just yet.</p><p>It was difficult to stay in my part of the bed, especially when I was too used to be cuddled at night. He knew it and he always slept in the direction of me even when I only gave him my back to see. He was probably hoping that I would snuggle up to him somewhere during the night. I almost did several times. Thank Lord, I could control myself.</p><p>I drew myself up in front of the bathroom mirror, eyeing my naked reflection to run a weekly body checkup. Draco would usually help me with this and we would shag after making sure there was nothing wrong with me. However, he hadn't touched me after the changing room shag because he was busy working out and we were still having a cold war.</p><p>Great, now I wanted him to ravish me. If only I wasn't so stubborn maybe we would've been able to have a Christmas shag last night. Well, the past stayed in the past, I had to do the body checkup by myself now and that would be fine.</p><p>The door crashed open as Draco got inside while my hand was running a check on my boobs to see if I had any sign of breast cancer.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, I must've forgotten to lock the door.</em>
</p><p>He had a furious look and yelled, "What the hell?"</p><p>Within seconds, he sprinted to me, grabbing my wrist harshly to the air. He got closer, making my body lean against the basin counter as my other hand gripped the sink firmly for support. His glare became visible as he spoke through his gritted teeth in rage, "Were you touching yourself?"</p><p>"No! I was checki-"</p><p>"Don't play with me Y/N. What did I say about not touching yourself? Even if you're fucking mad at me, you're still mine and only me who can bloody touch you," he argued.</p><p>"How selfish is that? Aren't you jacking off all the time?"</p><p>"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Just so you know Y/N, I've stopped playing by myself once you let me have all of you. Why would I do it by myself when I could just fuck you?" He hissed. "You'll have to be punished."</p><p>I sent him my disbelief look once he let go of my hand just to remove some cloth on him. Did he really think I would let him shag me now?</p><p>"Sit on the counter and spread your legs for me," he ordered while taking off his trousers.</p><p>"No. I refuse to have sex with you," I rejected as I put my bra and panties on.</p><p>I was walking on my way out when he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere.</p><p>"My darling Y/N, do you think I'll give you the satisfaction of riding my cock when you did nothing but breaking the rule?" He chuckled darkly, moving closer as he slowly carried me to sit on the counter just as he wished.</p><p>He licked his bottom lip sensually before stating, "I'm gonna finger-fuck you until you cry and beg relentlessly; beg me to stop breaking this lewd pussy of yours, beg me to stop tearing your prurient mind apart, beg me to stop teasing you with my bloody fingers because I know you want something more than just a fingering."</p><p>"And in the end you'll beg me to go deeper with my cock, filling you up with my cum and just like that, darling," he paused to caress my cheek.</p><p>"Just like that, you'll show me the slut in you; the slut who begs so much to submit herself to me just to please me. You want me to dominate you, darling, with all my demands, you love to be controlled by me. You want the ruthless me to take over, come at you and do everything I want to edge you nonstop. You bloody want me to destroy you with an unimaginable pleasure that you never thought exist."</p><p>His smirk grew wider as he found me keeping myself in silence, which also meant that I secretly wanted him to do everything he had just listed. Draco Malfoy knew how much this slut wanted to get his fingers ran over her body, his cock thrusting hard inside her and he was absolutely right about me wanting him to just ruin me.</p><p>"Admit it, love and I'll give you what you want," he smirked evilly.</p><p>Moments passed as he studied my facial expression which I doubted showing nothing but lust because he let out some chuckles now and then whenever I exhaled heavily as I strived to keep my breath stable. He lowered himself to open my legs and my heart was already jumping out of me when he started fondling my panties, pressing a thumb softly to hit my clit, making my undies damp from the leak of the love juice.</p><p>"As expected. So wet and needy for my touch," he mocked.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, if it wasn't for you and your dirty words.</em>
</p><p>I had to at least fight back a little and maybe things wouldn't go off ways for once.</p><p>"Do you think it's a joke?" I scoffed as I grabbed him by the collar. I could sense how startled he was by my action but I didn't give a shit.</p><p>"Do you think what happens between us right now is a joke?" I repeated. "Am I a joke to you?"</p><p>"Don't try to change the subject," he breathed.</p><p>"You know what, you're a wanker. You're a nasty wanker and I hate yo–"</p><p>Bloody Draco dared to snog me. I hated myself for being so weak to his kiss, touch and whatever else that came with him but I just couldn't help it. This body knew who it belonged to; it only belonged to him, Draco bloody Malfoy, the boy with a bipolar problem and the obvious daddy issues.</p><p>Thus I kissed him back as though it was a silent obligation for me.</p><p>"You fucking love me, admit it," he hissed.</p><p>I looked down, facepalming while I was still in his cage. I didn't know what I wanted right now; no, I knew it perfectly but I would rather pretend like I didn't because it wasn't a correct thing to do in our current situation. My body was malfunctioning. It was, no doubt, a failure yet my heart kept telling me to go for it.</p><p>I craved for it.</p><p>
  <em>I need it.</em>
</p><p>And a low whimper escaped, "Fuck everything."</p><p>"And fuck you Draco! Fuck you!" I cried out to his face as soon as I realised that I would never be able to walk away from this. My heart didn't want me to leave him and I was pretty confident to say that he felt the same. Either way, there would be no exit door for me this time.</p><p>"Of course Y/N. Fuck me and say what, fuck you too! Sure I'm a wanker; yes and so what? This bloody Malfoy only knows how to fuck you properly and God knows how much you wish to get fucked by no one but me, right here, right now!"</p><p>He fell silent and messed his hair after I let out some low sniffles. He cursed on himself before leaning in to place his forehead against mine, grunting sorry multiple times.</p><p>"I need you Y/N. I'm in severe need of your affection. I want to touch you," he muttered.</p><p>"Just let me do it, darling. Let me give you a taste of our own ecstasy," he whispered huskily.</p><p>I still wanted to fight back the will to have him fucked me maybe just for one more time. It wasn't easy to grapple with my own thought. One part of me wanted to do it so bad that my panties got soaked just by having his warm breath brushed against the skin of my neck. However, we were still on a <em>break</em> and this wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p>But again, we both wanted this. We both wanted to feel each other now. Wouldn't it be cruel if I chose to neglect my need which somehow connected to his?</p><p>
  <em>Oh well, </em>
  <em>fuck</em>
  <em> me.</em>
</p><p>"Draco...," I murmured and he moved away, glancing at me immediately. His little evil laughter filled the tensed air around the bathroom after realising that he had got me. Once again, I got into his trap willingly.</p><p>"What's it princess? Are you going to let me punish you now?"</p><p>Just when I thought he was sorry.</p><p>"Do whatever you want," I gave in.</p><p>"Words," he paused as he took a gander at my bottom lips, "I need <em>the </em><em><b>words</b></em>."</p><p>For a moment, I hesitated. However, his thirsty eyes had, once again, trapped me in his enthralling stratagem. It dragged me back to my sense, brought a thought, or perhaps a fact, to knock me in and engrave words in my head.</p><p>It was a realisation; a truth that I had constantly tried to rule out because of how he would continually smother me with a rhapsody of praises, indulge me in a great rapture with a sense of affection which no other person would ever be able to give me.</p><p>
  <em>I have always been destined to be his prey.</em>
</p><p>"I want you to fuck me, Malfoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. 95| Provocation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-This chapter contains smut-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco was enchanted in bliss. The moment I told him to do me, he had a genuine smile of gratitude I hadn't seen in a while. He tried to kiss me but I never wanted a bloody kiss. If we were going to shag tonight, it was going to be a pointless one where no love should be shared because obviously, we hadn't fixed our problem yet. This was only going to satisfy our needs.</p><p>I didn't need sweet talks or loving acts, what I needed right now was his strength to meet my need, sending me to a place people called a paradise that came from the orgasms.</p><p>"Let me kiss you Y/N," he pleaded.</p><p>"I order you to fuck me not kiss me," I refused.</p><p>He sighed and tried to crash his lips on mine but I dodged, snickering as I put a hand on his lips. "Keep dreaming, Malfoy."</p><p>"Don't call me Malfoy," he said, grasping my neck.</p><p>"Should I add Mister?" I cackled, "Are you trying to strangle me, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>"Just fucking say Draco. Mr Malfoy sounds like my father."</p><p>I tilted my head a little, sending him a luring glare while biting my lower lip as I got an idea turned up in my head. I put my hands on his shoulder, feeling his muscled backside before pulling him closer to let out a suppressed laughter right in front of his face.</p><p>"Oh Draco, I'm imagining your dad right now."</p><p>He looked fierce. Eyes widened in shock and jaw clenched when he yelled at me, "What the hell? Do you want him to fu–"</p><p>"Maybe I do. Older men are more experienced anyway. Who knows how many times I would cum just by having him whispering dirty words to my ears," I sneered.</p><p>"Stop acting like this," he demanded, "You are <b>mine</b> Y/N. No one other than me can touch you."</p><p>"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Aren't I a whore? Everyone owns this little lady you claim to be yours only. They can use me anytime and anywhere as long as they can throw some galleons at me. Isn't it what you meant by calling me a whore, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>"Shut up!" He shouted.</p><p>"Should I go to Azkaban and let your dad fuck me? Perhaps I could be his little whore too," I provoked.</p><p>His eyes were already blazing with anger but I didn't want to stop just yet. He had to hear something worse.</p><p>"I can give you a half-sibling Draco. You can have a baby sister who will look just like me."</p><p>That was when I knew I had hit his limit.</p><p>"Take it back!" He snapped and some fingers slipped inside me after he pulled my panties aside.</p><p>I went to silence, enjoying the fingers that glided in me, playing roughly, teasing and edging me continuously without giving a little break for me to at least spit another offence to him. It was Draco's turn to cackle a mocking laugh knowing that I loved what he was doing to my lewd body.</p><p>"Take it back darling and I'll use the real thing for our play," he whispered.</p><p>"I don't want to— oh God, you do know how to please a whore Luci–"</p><p>"Draco. It's fucking Draco!" He interjected.</p><p>I ignored him and went on with my act. This was what he got from calling me a whore.</p><p>"Lucius, I'm close," I moaned loudly. Honestly, this play pretend I initiated myself was sending me disgust completely. If it wasn't for stirring the seething blood of the git, I would never let my mouth call out his dad's name in such a filthy way.</p><p>
  <em>I am definitely going mental.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly he stopped. Grunting hardly in rage, he left the bathroom without saying anything. I was confused and disappointed, to be honest. I wanted him to make me cum, tremble from the pleasure I couldn't bear and probably faint after being banged continuously throughout the night. I just feel like being destroyed tonight, like what he stated earlier.</p><p>Just when I was about to stand up and get off the basin counter, Draco came back with my purple potion, the stinky monthly contraceptive I had to take for our sake as students.</p><p>"Drink it," he ordered coldly.</p><p>"I have taken my portion for this month, Mr Malfoy. You don't have to worry about babies, load me as much as you want and nothing will happen," I said cheekily.</p><p>"I know, so drink it."</p><p>"What? No!" I refused.</p><p>He chose to ignore me and proceeded to open the vial, handing it to me with his eyes shooting me a deadly glare.</p><p>"Draco, you know the effect if I take–"</p><p>"So I am Draco again," he murmured while tucking some hair behind my ear.</p><p>"I might end up pregnant later!" I reminded him.</p><p>"Exactly," he smirked.</p><p>"It's either you have my baby or we're not going to fuck."</p><p>His eyes were dark submerged in lust and irritation. I knew perfectly what would happen when my Draco had this kind of gaze, I was screwed. So screwed that everything seemed to be putting the blame on me, telling me that I sought for this to happen. I was trying to get myself a hard shag, not some kind of brutal punishment that obliged me to get in the club, carrying his baby in the end.</p><p>"Draco please don't, I'll stop my act. I'll stop it and behave, so let's play it safe," I begged as panic attack seemed to get me.</p><p>"Drink it, love, I feel like breeding you tonight."</p><p>I looked at him; fully speechless. We were only a couple of 16-year-old boarding school students who were still struggling to keep this relationship between us stable, and now he wanted to have a baby? What was wrong with him? He needed to get his brain fixed.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"Listen to me you little slut."</p><p>"No one will ever fuck you but me. Only my seed has the right to fill your womb and you can only bear my child. Have I made myself clear?" He declared.</p><p>"Yes. Yes Draco," I replied shortly, nodding eagerly with a hope that he would forget anything about having a baby and we could fuck for fun and sensual delight only.</p><p>He chuckled after ruffling my hair and planting a kiss on my forehead. I was truly puzzled.</p><p>"You don't sound so sure, little witch."</p><p>And he poured the potion into his mouth then he held my body in his tight grip to make me stay still in my position so he could snog me. I didn't have the strength to reject this – I meant, how could I reject Draco, the hot git of my own? My body turned weak out of a sudden as the gross taste of the purple liquid brushed my tongue. I had no choice but having it all gone, flowing down my throat because frankly, Draco's tongue play dominated my whole will to stand against his wish of getting me pregnant.</p><p>"You're a meanie!" I cried.</p><p>He glared at me, gradually taking a closer look at my face and hissed, "I'm not usually mean to you but isn't this what you want me to be tonight? A meanie daddy for a needy slut."</p><p>"Let's have a baby," he stated.</p><p>I was completely doomed at this point. My brain really tried to find a solution to this in a short period while he lifted me up, carrying me to the bed easily. Luckily, my brain did find something. Even though the use of the purple potion was the essential one and it was also the most effective contraceptive, I heard that the Three Days potion effect to prevent the babies would be as powerful as the other one if I drank it soon after we were done shagging.</p><p>I was quite impressed. It turned out I wasn't so dumb after all.</p><p>"Not so talkative now, eh?" He sneered.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you wish, </em>
  <em>Draco</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"You know what Draco," I started. He glanced at me after eyeing my bra covered boobs and replied with a hum, raising an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Harry did kiss me during our first break up."</p><p>"What a lie," he muttered, slowly went down to my thigh, burying his head into my inner thigh. He used his fingers to hold my panties to the side as he gave a lick on my throbbing ruby lips down there. My lower half jolted a bit as a reaction to it which only made the prick chuckle in victory.</p><p>"Come on, lie again and I'll slide my tongue inside."</p><p>I let out a loud cackle causing him to have a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Why would I lie about such things? What advantages will it do me?" I scoffed.</p><p>He dragged me down by the waist closer to him, making it easier for him to inspect my folds. The evil smirk I was dying to see had finally formed up across his excited look as he said, "I don't know, perhaps it will get your wish to have me on a beast mode granted."</p><p>My body jumped up several times and my hands were tugging the sheet firmly when Draco started sucking the sensitive bud while some of his fingers were pumping inside me at a rapid speed simultaneously.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, this is what I want.</em>
</p><p>"Harry," I called. "Don't stop Harry."</p><p>However, everything stopped because Draco was a twit.</p><p>He stared at me in scepticism with hurt filling his alluring silver-grey eyes. Within seconds, he had his hand grasping my throat again. This time he held it a little tighter but I loved it still. His warm breath caressed my face with a distance of only a few inches away.</p><p>"Do I look like bloody Scarhead to you?" He shouted to my face.</p><p>Honestly, I was frightened but there was no way to go back on being a soft sub for my only Draco that now I had provoked him too much.</p><p>"Daddy," I smiled which eventually brought joy to him as he lifted his frown too. He probably thought I was calling him daddy now. How simple-minded.</p><p>"Yes, princess?" He spoke calmly. I still couldn't understand how his mood could change so fast.</p><p>"Daddy Harry," I breathed.</p><p>"Fuck you!" He screamed. "Fuck you Y/N!"</p><p>"Mhmm...fuck me, daddy," I said, flicking my tongue over my upper lip while he had his fuming gaze on me. "Fuck me hard, Harry."</p><p>"Is this how you're gonna play it? Fine, I'll play along. Just don't beg and cry asking me to stop later," he growled.</p><p>Draco took off his shirt completely and it fell to the rug next to the bed. His hungry eyes jabbed through mine, finding their way to get into my pupils to tell me that I had been targeted. He might not notice it but I surely loved the excitement I got from this. The feeling was divine.</p><p>He bent lower, landing his lips on mine as we began to kiss, caressing each other's tongue in pure voraciousness of one another. Things were already heating up and it kept going more ignited when he fully leaned himself on me. His hardness pressed against my belly which had been flooded with unbearable thrill from craving, needing and wanting everything of him to be shoved down on me.</p><p>"I'm being nice so just scream my name if you want the torture to stop," he whispered, pecking my cheek.</p><p>Torture? This was nothing close to torture.</p><p>My panties were being pulled out and thrown somewhere I didn't really care where. He held his hard shaft in his palm, directed it to my entrance and I spread my legs wider in reflex so he could push it in effortlessly. He grunted mockingly after seeing my eagerness of getting him inside me growing into a mountain of unstoppable desire.</p><p>
  <em>Draco is a git, truly.</em>
</p><p>He edged me, only pushing the head to my clit constantly to keep me craving. He wanted to remind me of my place that was way below him and by that, he was declaring that he was, indeed, the one in charge. I was miserable, not having an option to fight as my hands were pinned to the bed, just above my head. Why couldn't he fuck me already?</p><p>
  <em>Is this the torture?</em>
</p><p>"Put it in," I pleaded and he ignored me.</p><p>"Fuck me, breed me or whatever. Just do me!"</p><p>"Patience is key darling," he said.</p><p>He let go of my hands to find the bra hook on my back. His big strong hand managed to slip between the linen and my body which later he lifted slightly to make it easier for him to unclip the confinement that held my boobs in place. I took this chance to pull him, encircling his neck with my arms as I moved my hips to get his hard cock filling me up.</p><p>"Lord...you feel good, Harry," I said, whimpering in pure bliss.</p><p>"Not so much of a patient witch you are, eh? <b>Astoria</b>."</p><p>"What did you call me just now?" I asked, mystified and offended.</p><p>He never replied and started pounding instead. Undeniably, it gave me the pleasure I was attempting to get from the start of this whole chaotic play. Draco knew each sweet spot I had in there and with his thick long shaft, he could hit it all without a cease. It was so easy for him to do, not even a single miss happened; he hit sharply to every part he aimed as though it was what he had been doing all his life that made him become an expert of my body.</p><p>It was kind of difficult to find my own rhythm to match his moves because the git had decided to change his pace every now and then, making each of the new thrust felt even more unendurable. It was way more than what I had expected, more than what my body would usually get from him, more than anything I could've imagined.</p><p>"You're so tight, Astoria," he said as his hand managed to get rid of my bra.</p><p>
  <em>How dare he call me a </em>
  <em>bitch</em>
  <em> name.</em>
</p><p>"Stop it!" I yelled and yet I was being ignored again.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his bare chest to my exposed boobs. My nipples hardened, getting more sensitive as they rubbed against Draco's warm chest continuously while our bodies moved in sync.</p><p>"Bloody Merlin, you're so beautiful Astoria," he sneered, caressing my hair while having his hips pumping hard inside me on their own.</p><p>"Stop it," I muttered.</p><p>My heart ached but my body enjoyed the shag – I couldn't be mad even when I wanted to push my rage out at him so bad. It only left me with an option to cry because he wouldn't know whether it was a happy cry from being full of him or a sad cry from hearing him calling another girl's name while he went deeper inside me.</p><p>"Captivating eyes, rosy cheeks, plumpy lips," he paused, "And soft boobs, just like my girlfriend's. Too bad, she's busy having an affair with the orphan Potter."</p><p>"Should I make you my girlfriend then, Astoria?" He laughed.</p><p>Lord, this hurt. I never expected him to do the same thing to me.</p><p>"No," I said in a murmur.</p><p>A few moments passed with, fortunately, only my low moans filling the tight air. I was brought up to the clouds, mentally flying free caused by the incredible sensation from the way Draco ram himself towards me. My wall was twitching around him and my brain was savouring every delicacy moment I was experiencing right now; independently, without my command, as though it knew I would want to recall the euphoria some other day later.</p><p>The current situation was pretty much what I was wishing until I heard what Draco said next. It really broke me. I was enjoying everything, taking a flawless glimpse of his seduced expression, having a taste and feel of the ecstasy he promised me earlier. However, things went down so fast. It didn't even let me catch a breath at least for once to get myself ready for whatever the hell vicious thing he was going do to bloody put me in agony – an endless fall to a pit of agitation and fear of having him leaving for another bimbo.</p><p>Dramatic; probably, but it was truly what was happening in my head and the feeling managed to get to my heart, engulfing it breathlessly to make sure I feel and suffer from the pain deeply.</p><p>"How can one be so gorgeous, I think I'm in love with you As–"</p><p>
  <em>In love? Isn't it a little too much for an act of revenge?</em>
</p><p>I never mentioned anything about loving another male or female.</p><p>"No," I panted.</p><p>"Astoria," he completed his sentence, smirking as if he knew how the pain had got me.</p><p>"No! You're in love with me! You're in love with Y/N Richards!" I cried.</p><p>We stopped. The moans, thrusts and whimpers; everything stopped. I was so close to reaching my climax but I couldn't care less now. I wouldn't be able to enjoy it anyway if he kept calling that Greengrass bitch while he was shagging me, the Richards he was supposed to bloody adore and love.</p><p>"Who is Y/N Richards? I only know Astoria Greengrass," he spoke.</p><p>"Stop that," I hissed.</p><p>"What's there to stop Astoria?"</p><p>And he, once again, pushed himself to my wet entrance, making me full entirely with his cock. A few thrusts were made while he stared deeply into my eyes with no clear context. Was it to show me how I deserved the words he spat? Or was it to show me how he felt sorry for the hurtful words he stated?</p><p>A human body would never lie. My body loved his, wanted him to fondle mine with affections it missed for days.</p><p>That was the problem.</p><p>While my body couldn't hide how much of an absolute pleasure it was that he continually overwhelmed me with, I moaned and whined salaciously as though I was asking for more – more of his kisses, more of his rams, more of his love, more of him only. My heart, on the other hand, was striving to keep itself stay together, not shattered into tiny pieces of broken glass from having to hear spiteful words from him.</p><p>I felt pain and pleasure at the same time and I would say it wasn't pretty, not as beautiful as what everyone said. People always said there would be a pleasure behind the pain, but I wasn't feeling anything good from the pain. It was pure torment. I was suffering from a different kind of pain that wasn't physical.</p><p>It was a psychological exhaustion.</p><p>"Stop it! I don't want this anymore!" I sobbed.</p><p>He did stop. He looked at me with the same stare that I didn't have a clue what the meaning was. We didn't say anything until some tears streamed out of my eyes.</p><p>"Why?" He asked.</p><p>"It hurts. It hurts so much that my heart is bleeding in pain! I can't take this," I said, weeping so hard while hitting my chest continuously to show him that he had succeeded to torture and drown me in desolation.</p><p>"I can't take this anymore. It hurts so bad," I continued.</p><p>He held my hand, stopping me from hitting myself again. He was annoyed. "How dare you hurt my girlfriend's body!"</p><p>"You hurt me more," I sniffled, "It's something I can't handle, are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"That's exactly how I feel from the start," he admitted.</p><p>"I didn't say anything about loving another bloody human being!"</p><p>"Do you love me then? Say it out, little witch. Do you love me?" he demanded.</p><p>
  <em>I do </em>
  <em>Draco</em>
  <em>, I </em>
  <em>fucking</em>
  <em> do love you.</em>
</p><p>I couldn't say it. I was scared of the outcome if I told him how unbelievable the effects he had on me. We were not supposed to talk about love in this situation.</p><p>"You're a bastard and I hate you," I lied.</p><p>"I am a bastard and you're my little slut. A perfect combination, aren't we?"</p><p>How I wished I could say yes right away. I wanted to scream that we were meant to be the perfect companion for one another. Still, this bloody mouth of mine wouldn't dare to stop quivering and open itself to let the words out of its cave.</p><p>I could only cry, like usual.</p><p>I forgot since when I had become a weeping lady to this guy. Everything was so perfect, tidily fell into the right places. Then someway somehow, it felt like everything always went wrong now, every time I tried to take a turn, make a decision in my depressing stage of just breathing to live this boring life.</p><p>
  <em>At least I have </em>
  <em>Draco</em>
  <em>, right?</em>
</p><p>"Now say my name to end this," he ordered. "Say my bloody na–"</p><p>"Draco," I called in a cracked voice.</p><p>His brows relaxed.</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>His gaze turned warm.</p><p>"Draco, my Draco."</p><p>His smile crept out.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, my darling Y/N," he said, leaning closer.</p><p>
  <em>He says I am his darling.</em>
</p><p>His silver-grey eyes were glistening with the warmth I usually got from him every day, the warmth that left from the start of this play and now was coming back to heat me up, cheer me up nonstop. The beam in his eyes got clearer, showing evidence of his fondness to me as his face moved closer to mine and he paused for a moment when there was only a tiny gap between his lips and mine, exchanging hot breaths as his fingers ran through my hair, stroking delicately as though he would break it if he went less gentle.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N Richards, only you," he breathed before capturing my lips with his in a matter of second.</p><p>Our tongues met for another time today, having a mild fight in our joint mouth. We swapped spit as we enjoy sucking each other's tongue. The clear fluid from our mouths still connected us even after the kiss was over as it created a thin thread of saliva, a mixture of both of ours.</p><p>It disconnected when Draco decided to give me yet some other light pecks to stop me from crying.</p><p>"Baby, don't waste your tears," he whispered.</p><p>I was about to reply something when I felt his hard cock poking on my belly, putting its weight on me without its owner acknowledgement. I took a gander that later turned into a shocked stare when I noticed how swollen his wand had become. Perhaps he was also close, like me.</p><p>I turned back to look up at Draco. He turned a little red knowing that he, himself, couldn't hide the desire to breed me. His body wouldn't let him hide it just like how mine would straightforwardly flaunt my strong impulse to burst my juice all over his cock a few moments ago.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck it. I'm only a horny bastard for you, my love. Shall we continue?" He questioned.</p><p>"Sur–"</p><p>"But no more play pretend, I'm frankly disgusted to say the muppet's name and thanks to you, I feel like murdering Scarhead and my own father after this," he declared.</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p><p>"Daddy who?" He smirked.</p><p>Who else?</p><p>"Daddy Draco."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. 96| Self-Condemnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Last night was amazing. What started as a worthless shag turned out to be a quite sensual lovemaking act at last. It also marked the first night I went to sleep in Draco's arm after days of silence quarrel. Honestly, I missed it. Having the invisible line barrier was the most stupid idea ever to make me lose the chance to be cuddled in love.</p><p>Originally, I was going to stop the <em>break </em>but the stubborn side of me refused it strictly. It wanted to make sure he learned his lesson. Shagging didn't solve anything, it only gave a slight delight in our currently dry relationship.</p><p>I had thought about it, hundreds of times while having Draco's breath caressing the top of my head. I felt bad. I felt sorry. But if what happened last night would be considered as a justification of what he did to me, I was, sure enough, he would repeat the same mistake some other time. He would think that sex would fix everything he did wrongly and in the end, I would be left with hurt and possibly, some inner scars all over again.</p><p>So I was thinking about getting up, pushing him away from me and went to the wardrobe room with my weak legs, all thanks to him. I was exhausted from the fun night. The fatigue felt like it was eating me up, draining all my energy that it would unquestionably make me limp off the bed if I tried to walk on my own.</p><p>
  <em>No, I think it's okay if we stay like this for a bit longer.</em>
</p><p>I rose a little from my position to examine his face – the face of someone who did me too good that his cum was overflowing, dripping out and stained the cream coloured sheet.</p><p>Draco didn't look as exhausted as I was. He was breathing at a steady pace, having an arm chaining my waist. If only things had gotten back to normal for us, maybe I wouldn't have to act like a twat and we would probably skip some classes to have some morning shag right now. Too bad, I wouldn't let it happen because we were nothing close to normal.</p><p>I stroked my fingers against his cheekbone. Without me realising, my face had moved closer on its own, crashing my lips softly on his cheek. My eyes widened when I realised what I had done. Thus I pulled away in surprise, feeling totally embarrassed.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be kissing him!</em>
</p><p>Just when I was about to escape to the wardrobe room, he pulled me into his embrace in bed. Caging me with both his arms and legs' strength, he pressed on me harder to transfer his body warmth to me. I tried to break loose; I genuinely tried, but Draco's way stronger than me even if I had my strength in full power right now.</p><p>He pecked my forehead before whispering, "It's okay, I love a cheek kiss when it comes from you."</p><p>"Get off me!" I yelled. He was startled that the embrace became loose, giving me a chance to run away with my bloody sore legs.</p><p>I quickly made my way to the wardrobe room, choosing clothes to wear for today. Luckily, Draco didn't chase after me. I was pretty busy thinking whether to tie my hair up or let it fall down like usual until a reality shock hit my thoughts. I hadn't had the Three Days potion yet. The panic attack did attack me while I stormed off the wardrobe room.</p><p>"Darling," he called when I got back, fully clothed in my dressing gown, meanwhile, he was still as naked as a newborn baby.</p><p>The raspy voice crept to my ear as he got up from bed, walking towards me for a hug which I dodged shortly. He had a confused look on his face, wondering the unusual act of his girlfriend who he thought had forgiven his wrongdoings.</p><p>"Are your legs okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.</p><p>
  <em>Of course not, dummy.</em>
</p><p>"Where's my potion?" I questioned in a rude manner, trying my best not to look like I cared about him and his morning bulge.</p><p>"You drank it yesterday," he replied shortly, playing dumb or maybe he was, indeed, a dumb Malfoy.</p><p>"Give me the Three Days potion!" I demanded.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>I was put in aghast. What did he mean by shouting a bloody no?</p><p>"You don't want to have my baby? Our baby?" He asked, lowering his voice after shouting at me.</p><p>"I'm not going to have yours or anyone's baby until I say so," I declared.</p><p>"You are," he stated, "You are having my baby."</p><p>Oh my Lord, he drove me up a wall.</p><p>"What kind of insanity is this?! Bloody give me the potion Draco!"</p><p>"If I say no it means no," he argued.</p><p>"Do I need to explain everything so that little brain of yours can process it?"</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to say that I am stupid?</em>
</p><p>I slapped him on the face. I couldn't help it. Perhaps I should hit his head too. He needed to get back to his senses. The audacity he got to insult me like this and the whore thingy before never flashed into my mind. How could he say something so disrespectful to me?</p><p>"What the hell Y/N?" He yelled.</p><p>"I'm not a bloody baby maker! If that's what your intention to date me, maybe you should date bloody Greengrass bitch you moaned last night. I'm sure she would be more than happy to carry a Malfoy even if she's only 14."</p><p>"And you're stupid! Idiot Draco only knows how to fuck— no, gosh no! It was a bleeding rape!"</p><p>He looked upset, bewildered and I could catch a glimpse of hurt in his expression. Inhaling the cold air heavily, he moved closer and said, "It isn't considered rape if both parties agreed to do it, darling. Do I have to remind you that you were the one asking for more when you, yourself, were already on the edge of consciousness?"</p><p>"Don't forget that you started calling my father's name and that shitty orphan Potter first," he added.</p><p>"I didn't say anything about being in love with your dad or Harry and you dared— God! I hate you Draco!" I screamed.</p><p>"There's jealousy in your voice, I'm assuming you still fancy me as much as ever Y/N," he smirked.</p><p>"There isn't!" I debated.</p><p>"Sure jealous baby, and just to clear things out, I only want <b>our </b>baby. I'm disgusted by the idea of having another girl genes mixed with mine in my children," said the idiot Draco.</p><p>I pulled my hair, stressed about this whole absurd situation. He was mental and it was driving me nut. I only needed the Three Days potion. Why was it so hard to get what I wanted in the past few weeks?</p><p>"I'm hoping our firstborn to be a girl," he blurted, walking past me to go to the wardrobe room.</p><p>I followed him and waited for him to at least get something to cover his monster shaft so it wouldn't distract my attention.</p><p>"You don't love me," I stated, earning his attention right away.</p><p>He approached me, caressing my hair which I allowed for a while for some unknown reason.</p><p>"What did you say?" He asked calmly.</p><p>"I, Draco Malfoy, don't love you?" He cackled. "Are you doubting my feeling just because of what happened last night?"</p><p>"Whatever the thing you wanna call this relationship we have. It's wrong, we aren't meant to make it happen in the first place. I was wrong to consider my feeling as love and you also made the same mistake. You never love me Draco. We aren't supposed to be doing this shit and–"</p><p>"How could you say that?" he hissed.</p><p>"Y/N Richards, I have always been in love with you. Only you and I meant it. I love you yesterday, today, tomorrow and I will always do love you Y/N," he said.</p><p>"Then give me the potion, that if you truly love me."</p><p>He should take the bait now.</p><p>"I can't, my love. We both want the baby."</p><p>"I don't want a baby!" I howled in agony.</p><p>Why couldn't he understand that having a baby at this young age was an absolute no?</p><p>"You do."</p><p>"I don't!"</p><p>"You do," he sternly repeated.</p><p>Draco shook me, thinking that I was the crazy one here when he was the one who needed help. I glared at him and when tears started forming up in my eyes from the rage, I slapped off his hands that were on my head.</p><p>"Yes, I do. I do want to just die a tragic death alone rather than carrying a baby in my bloody womb at the bleeding age of 16!"</p><p>And with that I rushed to the bathroom, locked the door and curled myself up on the floor with my eyes bawling everything out. I wasn't sad, really. I was only upset, very upset.</p><p>Minutes passed quickly. Draco was currently knocking on the door rapidly, asking me to open it. He apologised thousands of times, telling me he was very sorry for forcing me to have his child. He spat <em>I love you</em> to me nonstop in hope that I would open the door and said the same thing back at him.</p><p>Actually, who knew what love was. If love meant forcing your partner to do something they didn't like then I was definitely going to head out of this drama. But I couldn't.</p><p>I hated myself.</p><p>I hated how my stupid heart still beat with excitement for him, skipped a beat each time he said I love you to me, winced when he told me an apology in a voice full of guilt and sorrow.</p><p>Not a single possibility existed for me to escape the heart and mind prison that had been locking me up all this time. There was only one reason I was imprisoned in this shitty cell full of confusing and overwhelming feeling.</p><p>It was to love Draco the wanker Malfoy.</p><p>I wasn't surprised to find out how much of a pathetic I was when it came to understanding the feeling I had for a git named Draco Lucius Malfoy. He made me a pathetic slut of his that he had always wished me to be.</p><p>Draco was still outside the bathroom door, trying to soften me out. It seemed like he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Perhaps I should take this time to take a hot shower to melt my rocky mind.</p><p>"Y/N please open the door, I bring the potion for you," he said.</p><p>I did open the door once I finished showering. He was standing there, having a warm smile plastered on his face while holding a tiny vial with the red potion in his right hand.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I know it's wrong and I'm tru–"</p><p>"Cut the rubbish," I said, snatching the vial from him. I drank it immediately right in front of his eyes so he could witness how his hope to have a baby was crushed.</p><p>"I still hate you."</p><p>Then I left.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>We shagged last night. My lonely self thought it would solve everything. I thought she would've forgiven me and we would be able to go back, having what we could consider normal couple days again. But I was wrong, she was still a staunch girl who was loyal to her mindset. And I made it worse with the argument we had this morning.</p><p>Our kisses during the shags yesterday were not exactly dry, but I was sure we could share more warmth if only things were going normal between us. Sometimes I would have doubts in my heart that told me what we had last night was more like a one night stand – we were hooking up with meaningless purpose just to get the desirable pleasure we both yearned for.</p><p>Maybe I was acting harsh yesterday that she didn't feel like forgiving me. I couldn't stand it, she knew how much I hated it when anyone else but me touched her, that included her. And her act to provoke me did hurt me. However, I supposed the blame was on me all over again. I admitted that I couldn't control myself and my desire – not when we weren't having a fixed shagging schedule.</p><p>The situation got even worse after we argued about the baby I wished to have with her in the morning. I knew that it was wrong to force her but, if she didn't say anything about giving me a half-sibling, I wouldn't act like this. That statement, honestly, sounded like a threat to me. I was scared that she was secretly wanting that to happen.</p><p>Fortunately, we still slept in the same bed but she kept her distance from me. But last night we slept like we used to even though it was awkward at the beginning.</p><p>To be frank, I missed having her in my arms, giggling to my chest whenever I said something silly. I missed hearing her saying I love you softly to my ear, right before we went to bed just to let each other knew how much we appreciated one's being to be here, staying with one another, sharing love through everything.</p><p>I missed waking up early to see how she slept soundly next to me and watched her body moved lightly, rising and falling as she inhaled the air before exhaling it slowly. To be honest, witnessing that was one of my favourite things to do in the morning. It relaxed me knowing that my girl was real, she was alive and I had her safe by my side.</p><p>I just missed her being my Y/N whom I would worship with all my might to live without worrying she might get annoyed by my silly actions disguised as caring and loving acts. And in exchange, I wouldn't ask much, I just needed her to give me the slightest hint of her love.</p><p>Y/N had left our room to go somewhere else after drinking the Three Days potion. She wouldn't tell me where; I meant, why would she tell me anything when she still considered me as a wanker who fucked and yelled at her randomly as though I was having a bipolar problem, which I supposed was the outcome of the pressured tasks from the Dark Lord.</p><p>I messed my hair while quietly lying on the bed covered in a creme coloured linen that she changed last Sunday, or perhaps I should say semen-stained sheet now. I was mentally exhausted from that bloody old cabinet and this current relationship problem I caused by myself. Why would this dozy brain and horny body always mess everything up?</p><p>
  <em>Lord, how do I fix this?</em>
</p><p>The ticking sound from the clock disenchanted me from the crazy thoughts of my own. At least I got to do something about my task without her worrying about me anymore.</p><p>Minutes elapsed slowly. With a hard will, I gathered myself to get up, starting another distressing day in hope to get out of this as fast as I could then maybe, my girl would forgive me for everything and we could run away to a safe place where I could make her happy forever.</p><p>I buttoned up my shirt all alone in the wardrobe room. My baby Y/N would usually help me with this and laughter would echo all over the place as I teased her all along, stealing some kisses now and then, praising her with incredible facts about her which she would rather ignore and refuse to believe. It would lighten up my mood before starting yet another day I considered one more day in hell.</p><p>Vanilla rose scent permeated the air out of a sudden followed by a unique clacking sound I was familiar with. The way the shoes hit the hard ground, creating a certain noise that distinguished it from anyone else with the same shoes. It instantly brought a picture of my favourite person to mind. How she would walk, how she would run, how she would stomp her little feet sullenly when she didn't get what she wanted – everything was stored vividly in my memory.</p><p>A smile crept out from my teeth in reflex once she entered the wardrobe room. Then she stopped, taking a look at me when I put my robe on. Our eyes were stuck to each other as we dived through the pupils in hope of getting inside one's mind to understand the mistakes I made, to possibly try forgiving it all because I was frankly dying to have her by my side again in a normal circumstance.</p><p>We had the guts to keep the stare for hours yet none of us dared to spit a word. By this, I could tell the regret in her eyes; a regret of releasing the monster I tried to keep hidden from times to times and letting it possess me last night only resulted in me hurting her even more.</p><p>
  <em>She hates me.</em>
</p><p>I tried to untangle my mind to speak out some words but the only thing I could come up with was calling her name which she ignored; there was no response at all. She looked away, breaking off the gaze we shared that I was hoping would be able to stay a little longer, just a few more seconds. But again, there was no reason for her to do that. I wasn't worth even a second of her charming life.</p><p>She walked past me and quickly made her way to get the thing she needed. Of course, her purpose to come back wasn't me. Why would I even expect it to be me?</p><p>I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by the expectations I had in my head.</p><p>"Y/N...," I called again, "I'm sorry about everything especially what happened last night and this morn–"</p><p>"Nothing happened either last night or this morning," she stated with a cold stare that pierced through my bone.</p><p>Even after tons of one-way I love yous from me, what happened the night before was deemed to be a dishonour fault; a blunder that shouldn't have happened in the first place if I didn't barge into the bathroom and bloody let the greed to ravish her control me. I shouldn't have tried to impregnate her without her consent. I deserved to be hated now.</p><p>And she chose to turn a blind eye to everything we did. Right, it was a mistake. We were only controlled by lust and the edacity to feel each other. I should try to understand that because it was nothing more than a solid emptiness to her.</p><p>
  <em>She must have hated me so much by now.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. 97| The Singing Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>My encounter with Y/N wasn't so bad after all. I wasn't talking about the wardrobe one, I met her again on my way to fix the cabinet. She was hanging out with that mudblood Granger when we passed by each other in the corridor, I assumed she was going to the library like usual.</p><p>I didn't know what they were talking about but she was laughing, my darling Y/N was laughing merrily. The laughter I was longing to hear in days was finally happening today. I thought she was going to look away from me when our eyes met but she didn't. She kept the laugh, glancing at me a few times and continued the walk with Granger. I made sure to memorise it in my mind because I didn't know when I could hear it again.</p><p>We were barely interacting but my heart fluttered, feeling relieved that she was still willing to show me her happy laugh even though I was no longer the one to make her feel that way.</p><p>I wandered to the room of requirement in a good mood. Crabbe and Goyle weren't with me today, that made me have to do a double work: making sure no one followed me and fix the cabinet alone. However, I didn't feel like complaining like I always did whenever things didn't go the way I wanted. It was all thanks to Y/N, she brightened up my day indirectly.</p><p>Now came the complicated part of this task. I had to test whether the cabinet was working or not. The apple test I did days ago worked pretty well and now, it was time to test this stinky old cabinet with a living subject.</p><p>Birds' chirps got louder as I got closer to the iron cage. There were 2 birds in the cage: a black one and a white one. I took the white one out. With its feathers as white as the snow, I could imagine how Y/N's face would turn peach as her cheek rose up from the huge smile she had and her eyes would be glittering with sparks, amused by the little living thing. And I found myself already smiling like an idiot – always happened when I thought of her.</p><p>I pet the bird slowly, stroking its feathers as if I was caressing Y/N's silky hair. With a heavy heart, I opened the cabinet and put the singing bird in. The bird's chimes were still audible until I closed the cabinet's door, holding so much hope for it to work just fine.</p><p>I waited for a minute before opening the door again.</p><p>It had gone.</p><p>I had succeeded in transferring it to Borgin and Burkes.</p><p>To be honest, I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about this. Knowing that accomplishing this mission would get my Y/N and parents safe burst a sense of easement through my nerves, but that also meant I would risk others' lives here at Hogwarts. Still, I knew the consequence If I failed this, death awaited my family including her and that was something I was trying to obviate.</p><p>I would do anything to make her safe. Everyone else could die but not her, not my Y/N. This might make me sound like I wasn't grateful for anyone else in my life including my parents, but Y/N was everything that mattered to me now. She was my top priority and my parents would only come second. If completing this task really meant I could have a normal life with her afterwards, a simple one where people wouldn't bother us, then that would be my choice.</p><p>I closed the cabinet once more and swung it open a few seconds later. This was time to determine whether I had succeeded or not.</p><p>The white bird lay there; dead.</p><p>
  <em>Should I laugh at this?</em>
</p><p>I just killed a bird; a real living thing. Worries and doubts streamed within my veins all over again. I was so close to getting this bloody tatty cabinet fixed. Where did the fault lay?</p><p>I sniffled lowly as a realisation jabbed my mind. I would have to rack my brain for another plan to fix this thing and if that worked, I would become the bad guy everyone always thought I was. I didn't know to which reason my tears went for. My goal was to have my girl stayed alive by my side but at the same time, I didn't have the heart to put people's lives in danger. Y/N would hate that and she would eventually hate me too for doing that.</p><p>This was the time when I needed her to soothe me the most. I wanted her to tell me that everything would be okay, that we were going to get through this, that we were going to make it until the end together.</p><p>However, I didn't want to make her worry and risk the possibility of her knowing my tasks. Also, our situation was still undescribable. How did I know if she would ever want to hear my rant again?</p><p>There was a willingness to explain everything to her when I clearly knew it came with an undeniable outcome that would consist of anything but good. And there was also another opposite one, a desire to keep it all by myself and let her know at the very last. She would get hurt both ways, but the question was which one would hurt her less?</p><p>I couldn't choose. I didn't want to choose something that would hurt her. Yet I still had to choose soon.</p><p>
  <em>Is this what people call a dilemma?</em>
</p><p>•••</p><p>My darling was there, sitting in the common room, talking with the boys cheerfully just like what happened days ago, right before I forcibly dragged her away. Perhaps it was from the stress mounting up in my soul or maybe I just needed to hit someone and Theo happened to be the unfortunate person because he did a wrong move.</p><p><em>How dare he</em>.</p><p>I hated the way he looked at my girl. His eyes were glistening with admiration – I used to stare at her that way until the admiration turned into a bloody pathetic feeling everyone called love. Glad that I didn't feel that feeling to just anyone, my heart truly knew who to aim.</p><p>"Fucking stop staring at my girlfriend with your filthy eyes." I hit his nose.</p><p>Everyone in the common room screamed in chaos when I couldn't stop myself from beating the shit out of him. People murmured to get the prefects but I was the prefect, along with my girl.</p><p>"Mate, you got the wro–"</p><p>"Save that shit to yourself, knobhead."</p><p>I struck his face over and over again. Blood flowed out from his broken nose and yet, I wasn't satisfied yet. Ignoring the people yells, my fist kept throwing punches mercilessly. No one dared to step in until Y/N used all her strength to intervene in the fight, she pushed me away from Theo.</p><p>"Oh my God! I'm sorry Theo, I'm really sorry," she yelled hysterically.</p><p>Theo didn't reply with anything significant. He could only whine in pain but frankly, I didn't feel sorry for him. He dared to look at my girl with thirst, this was what he deserved.</p><p>"Blaise, get him to the hospital," she ordered.</p><p>I was standing all alone while the crowds surrounded Theo. And then there was my girl, her furious look was very obvious as she sprinted to me. Ignited with anger, she yelled to my face, "Draco! What the hell is wrong with you?!"</p><p>I stayed mute. Not because I was scared of her or I had no clue what was wrong with me, I just wanted to hear her talking to me.</p><p>"Why did you hit Theo? He's our friend for Merlin's sake! Are you mental?" She groaned.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I am.</em>
</p><p>Y/N was about to shout at me again but the Greengrass muppet suddenly showed up in front of me, blocking my girlfriend's sight. The muppet then touched my robe casually, moving her filthy hand upwards to my chest as she tried to flirt using her ugly eyes.</p><p>What an imbecile.</p><p>I'd had enough of exhausting relationship problem and I wouldn't let this bitch add more to it.</p><p>"Draco, are–"</p><p>"Piss off," I hissed.</p><p>"I said piss off you filthy minger," I spat, repeating my words.</p><p>"You heard him, now go away," Y/N said, pushing the bitch to get closer to me.</p><p>I was prepared to get more raging screams from my girl but what she did was something I had never expected to happen, not when she was still acting like a cold wife to me. She put a hand on my face, getting my full attention to be set only to her. I realised that maybe she had noticed something. She would probably notice it; the affliction in my eyes. She was the only person who could sense everything wrong in me though I had put tons of efforts to hide it.</p><p>"Draco." Her tone changed to be comforting of a sudden. She was calling my name the way she said it last night.</p><p>"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked.</p><p>Everyone was surprised to hear how calm she had become in just a second. They locked their eyes at me, waiting for my response but I chose to walk away from this situation instead. Sending everyone a glare before I went straight to our bathroom to clean Theo's blood, I supposed I had shown everyone my true colours today.</p><p>
  <em>I am the loony bastard, Draco Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>Y/N followed me, asking me questions that honestly drove me nut because I didn't have the courage to put another deceit in this cracked relationship.</p><p>"Go away Y/N. I'm warning you, I'm violent!"</p><p>She ignored me. Her steps got closer and within seconds, she had wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "No, you're not."</p><p>"I can hit you," I hissed after spinning around to grasp her shoulders. But there she was, looking at me with her warm stare so lovingly. It was the gaze I had missed for days.</p><p>"You can but you won't," she smiled and hugged me again. "What's wrong Draco? Did something bad happen to you?"</p><p>"What are we right now Y/N?" I asked back, not wanting to tell her about the bird incident.</p><p>"Aren't we human?" She calmly said while her hands were rubbing my back continuously.</p><p>There was a part of me that desperately wanted to hug her back but I knew I shouldn't. This was only an act of pity that she would also give to anyone else.</p><p>I didn't want her pity, I wanted her love.</p><p>"Let's change and go to sleep after," she blurted. "I'll go tell Theo that you're sorry tomorrow. Don't worry about that, he will forgive you."</p><p>I was never worried about that. I was worried about us.</p><p>Nevertheless, I followed her to the wardrobe room willingly, secretly holding my curiosity about her sudden change of attitude towards me. I watched her searching for her own nightgown to wear after she got a set of pyjamas out of the dresser for me.</p><p>"Um...do you want me to wear this?" She asked, holding black see-through lace sleepwear I bought for her. She never wore it because she thought it was too revealing for a 16-year-old to wear. What would make her change her opinion now?</p><p>"It's winter," I reminded.</p><p>"Mhmm...that means you're obliged to cuddle me so I can stay warm while wearing this," she said as she started undressing. As a normal male, this attracted me.</p><p>"Sure, keep watching," she chuckled.</p><p>What had gotten into her? Didn't she just yell at me earlier in the common room?</p><p>"I don't understa–"</p><p>"None of us will ever understand if we keep hiding things from each other," she replied shortly. "So, answer my question with absolute honesty Draco, then perhaps, we'll be able to fix everything together. I'll start with an easy one, how are you feeling today Draco?"</p><p>I kept quiet, sealing my mouth as if I would get anyone killed if I said a word.</p><p>"Are you having a bad day? Did someone hurt you? Is it me?" She bombarded me with questions as soon as she put the inviting nightgown on. Fuck, I shouldn't have bought it in the first place.</p><p>"Share everything with me. I don't become your girlfriend just to fuck."</p><p>"Girlfriend," I cackled dryly with a hint of wonder in my voice.</p><p>"Are you still my girlfriend, Y/N?"</p><p>She laughed a little and approached me quickly. Tilting her head to the side, she let out a sigh before saying, "Would I let you shag me yesterday if we were over?"</p><p>Then she pecked my neck as she tiptoed to reach me, she told me to change and said she would wait in bed for the cuddle and some talk.</p><p>To be frank, I was scared; baffled by her strange behaviour. She was acting weird as if we didn't have any arguments a few days ago, as if she was still in love with me, as if nothing happened with Theo a moment ago. But I shrugged those thoughts away, I wouldn't miss a chance to fondle her with my love.</p><p>"It's cold," she said casually once I slid into bed next to her.</p><p>"It's winter," I repeated what I told her earlier even when I, myself, was topless.</p><p>"I know silly, I was clueing for you to warm me up," she rolled her eyes.</p><p>I straightened my back to sit on the bed. I still didn't get it. Why was she acting all lovely right now?</p><p>I was breathing anxiously with my hand pinching the temples of my head, slowly going crazier for everything that was happening. "Don't play with my feeling, Y/N."</p><p>"I'm not playing with your feeling, Draco."</p><p>The bed moved as she went to sit in front of me. She cupped my face in her palms, gradually leaning in and I could taste the warmth of her lips again.</p><p>We bloody kissed.</p><p>We kissed like how we used to kiss, with a wave of fervour that only both of us knew how to get it and how it felt like. It was a kiss filled with so much love that indulged us in never-ending bliss; one sweet innocent kiss.</p><p>Just when I was about to hug her after the kiss was over, she did it to me first.</p><p>My darling Y/N hugged me first!</p><p>"You never cry," she spoke, "But you cried today, didn't you? Was it because of how I treat you for the past few days? I'm sorry Draco, I never intended to hurt you."</p><p>"No, love. You get the wrong idea."</p><p>"Then tell me the truth, Draco. Tell me what you're going through, didn't we agree on no more secrets? I want to know what could it possibly be to make my tough Draco Malfoy cry."</p><p>This meant she still loved me right? To have this much of a concern for a piece of shit like me, she was truly my sweet little witch.</p><p>
  <em>I have become the bad guy Y/N.</em>
</p><p>"A bird died," I stated, not exactly a mere lie.</p><p>"A bird?" She said disbelievingly.</p><p>"I was going to give it to you." Yet, not another lie either; I did plan to give it to her if the experiment succeeded completely.</p><p>"Sure, I'll believe that, Draco. I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on. Letting me know that you cry doesn't make me see you as a weak person, crying sometimes help us to grow stronger. And...it would be better if you're willing to reveal everything, but it's all right the other way around too."</p><p>"Cry on me, Draco," she added.</p><p>And just like that, the overwhelming feeling I once perceived in the room of requirement earlier today evoked again. A faint sob came out of my mouth as I tightened the hug, clearing the space between us. She didn't protest or do anything to fight back, she stayed to console me. My body fell to lie on the bed, followed by hers to slump on top of me while I wept to her chest.</p><p>"It's okay Draco, I'm here with you," she whispered when I moved her to lie beside me, still not letting go of the hug.</p><p>"Oh Lord, who would dare to make my darling feel this way?" She muttered lowly. Her fingertips massaged my scalp and sometimes she planted some kisses to my head in between the massage.</p><p>"I'm a horrible person Y/N, I'm a criminal!" I cried.</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>"Just let all the emotions out, I'm right here for you Draco," she comforted.</p><p>Times passed, the cry stopped and I was slightly having unstable breath while playing with her hair, contemplating about how wretched I had become just by being abandoned by her for a few days. What would I do if she left me? What would I do if she was gone forever?</p><p>I would bleeding die.</p><p>"Darling, I need to change," she blurted.</p><p>Of course, she did, I wet her lacy nightgown with my ugly tears.</p><p>"Don't wear anything," I requested.</p><p>I was being greedy and I realised that. Our current situation didn't tell anything about us being in a good term, yet it didn't seem like we were in a bad term either.</p><p>"We're not going to shag, Draco. You're having a mental breakdown and sex won't help it."</p><p>"No, I mean I can share my warmth better without clothes," I quibbled. I only wanted to feel her warm soft body straight against my skin entirely.</p><p>She still mumbled a no and went to the wardrobe room, leaving me utterly disappointed, lying in gloom in bed with a baby blue coloured sheet that I believed she changed today.</p><p>A few minutes passed and she came back wearing nothing but a bra and undies. To my surprise, she didn't say anything about it until she got in bed, snuggled up to me and said, "Oh, you're such a big baby, Mr Malfoy."</p><p>"Draco," I corrected.</p><p>"Are you traumatised after what happened last night?" She asked.</p><p>"Last night?"</p><p>"The night we made love and argued a little," she answered.</p><p>"You mean the night I hurt you?"</p><p>She sent me a look of compassion. Caressing my face with her tiny fingers, she spoke softly to me, "You didn't hurt me, Draco. I enjoyed it. It was a heavenly pleasure, truly."</p><p>I hoped it wasn't a lie.</p><p>"Y/N I love you."</p><p>"Sure, ferret boy," she smiled.</p><p>"Would you mind saying it back?" I pleaded. She looked down at my chest, avoiding my eyes.</p><p>I knew it.</p><p>She didn't love me anymore.</p><p>I had messed everything up. I had lost her love for me.</p><p>"Uh...no inappropriate touches," she warned, changing the subject and I hummed a yes faintly.</p><p>I couldn't hold it. The fact that we weren't sharing the same feeling anymore hurt so much even when I had been telling myself to ignore it.</p><p>Y/N whined about feeling cold again so I pulled over the blanket to cover us and had my arms embosomed her under the thick cover even though my heart still flinched from the hurt knowing she didn't have a feeling for me anymore.</p><p>Good Lord, she was so soft and warm and adorable with the way she blinked graciously at me. How would I ever be able to escape this feeling if she kept trapping me in her charm?</p><p>"May I kiss you?" Another greediness just spiked out of nowhere.</p><p>She mouthed a sure and I leaned forward to snog her; just a light quick snog. Then I went down to her jaw, earning some small giggles from her.</p><p>"Draco stop," she said, a bit hesitated.</p><p>I stopped; yes and I went to touch her neck instead. It was so clear with not even a single purplish mark from me anywhere to be spotted. I didn't dare to mark her yesterday, perhaps it was okay if I marked her now. And so my lips reached the sweet spot on her neck, sucking it hard wittingly. Her hand tried to push me away but I caught it in advance, entwining our fingers together.</p><p>"No Draco," she moaned.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said. "You didn't say I couldn't mark you."</p><p>"You're a git," she chuckled, "But I love you Draco."</p><p>I was astonished when she said it.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>I was dragged back to live with butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>"I love you mo–"</p><p>"It's a mystery as to why I still have a feeling towards you after the despising things you said to me, but I guess that's what the magic of love does to us. It erases the pain and replaces it with such delight just because you have that smile on your face right now," she beamed.</p><p>"Whatever happens, this little lady will always be yours," she declared.</p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve her.</em>
</p><p>"You'll always have my heart, Draco," she added with an assuring smile.</p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve her love.</em>
</p><p>"Y/N is Draco's and Draco is Y/N's. That's it," she stated before giving me a light kiss on the lips.</p><p><em>I don't deserve to be with her at all</em>.</p><p>Despite all the things my brain screamed in my head, I would never give up on her. I would keep trying my best to be someone who deserved to stand next to her, as a boyfriend, fiance, husband, literally anything she wished me to be.</p><p>"I'm a bastard," I said out of the blue.</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes you <b>are</b> a bastard, glad that you've acknowledged it. But that's okay Draco, I still love you."</p><p>Lord, I couldn't stop pondering about how she would love someone like me.</p><p>"Oh, there's one more thing," she added.</p><p>"Yes, darling?"</p><p>"I want you to burn the clothes you wore earlier. I don't like some pest trace on what's mine."</p><p>
  <em>Is she jealous?</em>
</p><p>"Hey, I know that look," she said, pointing at my face with her index finger.</p><p>"For your information, I'm not jealous. Jealousy is only for the weak."</p><p>
  <em>She is definitely jealous.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. 98| A Snowy Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>After what happened 2 days ago in which we cuddled all night when he cried his eyes out, I could say that we were going better. The cuddles somehow helped with the icy atmosphere between us. I still didn't talk as much as I used to but he didn't complain about that either. Instead, he kept showering me with his love whenever he got back from his workout routine which still sounded suspicious.</p><p>Seeing Draco cried that night was a true shock to me. Draco had always been a tough person in front of me. He built up an image of a strong, unyielding person for himself and until 2 days ago, the only one who dared to straight-out shed a tear between us was only me.</p><p>I went to accompany Theo to check up on his nose along with Blaise today. Madam Pomfrey told us that Theo had pretty much healed his broken nose and it was all thanks to our head nurse's excellent skill. The git Draco still didn't want to apologise for what he did to Theo but I had apologised on his behalf right the next day after he punched him and of course, the victim forgave him because we were friends.</p><p>I thanked the Lord for making Theo a very nice guy. He understood the situation after I told him and Blaise that Draco and I were in some sort of a problematic time that it made him act that way, as in to be a complete lunatic.</p><p>"My nose is okay, I hope you two can work things out soon. You wouldn't want to spend New Year alone like this boy over here," Theo chuckled, giving a light smack on Blaise's back.</p><p>"Right, act as if you actually have someone to snog," Blaise replied, rolling his eyes at the other boy.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about Mandy," I said.</p><p>"Don't be, I'm happy to have her gone. We should never forgive a cheater," Blaise mumbled.</p><p>This hit me hard. I was still doubting about Draco's secret Ravenclaw girls. Draco was like a kind of different person now, a mysterious one who kept secrets from me. He never really explained the thing about what he made me believe to be only imaginary girls. The thing was, I also kept the whole engagement thingy a secret from him.</p><p>However, my secret was made for a good reason; I just wanted to surprise him later. And yet, this also sent guilt to my heart. Sometimes, I just thought that perhaps I didn't have a right to force him to spill everything when I, myself, did hide something from him; be it about Valentine's incident which was in the past and the one in the future about our relationship.</p><p>"Aw...poor Zabini still missing his ex at night," Theo teased.</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Blaise groaned before turning to me and said, "Are you coming to the party this year? Or are you gonna shag the crazy man?"</p><p>"Ooh, the second option sounds really good but meh. Are you talking about Slytherin annual party for the new year?" I asked curiously.</p><p>It was actually a tradition to party all night in the Slytherin dungeon to celebrate New Year together with <em>friends</em>. Draco and I usually ditched it to go somewhere else instead, even when we weren't a couple yet because we'd rather have some private times without any imbeciles bothering us. Came to think of it, maybe we did fall for each other from long ago. How could I miss that out?</p><p>"Obviously, who can throw a better party than us?" He replied.</p><p>I smiled smugly at the two boys, clearing my throat and do a marvellous hair flip before saying, "Well, this little rich lady is the main sponsor of the party this year."</p><p>"Adopt me Y/N," Theo joked.</p><p>"Yeah, adopt him then disown him straight away," said Blaise while exchanging little punches with Theo.</p><p>"No, Mummy Y/N won't abandon me."</p><p>Theo words disgusted me and reminded me about the baby talk with Draco that happened 2 days ago. I wanted to hit his head and my hand was so close to giving him a taste of my strength but that was when Blaise stopped me.</p><p>"Mummy no," he joined, laughing like a mental guy with Theo.</p><p>"Will you guys stop?" I groaned in aggravation. They kept calling me mummy for a while until I had it enough.</p><p>"Draco would be so mad if he knew–"</p><p>"Daddy won't be mad, would he Blaise?" Theo spoke in a fake baby voice that made me want to vomit right this instant.</p><p>"I don't think he would, right mummy?" Said Blaise, also imitating a baby voice which failed miserably.</p><p>"God! Stop it, you bloody idiots!"</p><p>I couldn't hit their heads but I managed to kick their shinbones simultaneously. They both whimpered in pain, rubbing their legs at the same time while giving me stink eyes as it was my turn to laugh at them now.</p><p>"Aw...don't you two look good together?"</p><p>"Ew Y/N, just ew," Blaise opposed.</p><p>We all laughed and talked about the new year party afterwards. I just found out that we could invite other houses to the dungeon only for this special occasion. I couldn't be happier to think about inviting my girl best friends over to the party.</p><p>•••</p><p>New year was around the corner and Hermione was still struggling with her crush problem. I offered to help her with my authority to expel the girl yet she refused each time. Well, what would I expect? She was the nice girl here, not a stubborn arrogant lady like me who would use my power to obliterate anything I disliked. Frankly, I didn't feel bad to do that now because some people, indeed, deserved to be treated unfairly; take Pansy for an example.</p><p>Everyone craved for power, liked it or not, it was the reality we were living. Glad I wasn't born to be one of those low-class weaklings in the world where status mattered.</p><p>"Come to the new year party. We can have lots of fun," I exclaimed as we walked through the corridor to the courtyard.</p><p>"First of all, I'm a Gryffindor, also a muggle-born. No one wants me there," Hermione hesitated.</p><p>"I want you there. No one care about your blood status at a party, Hermione. Just come and have fun, forget about the boys and all other depressing life problems we're suffering from. Life isn't all about boys and problems, right?" I convinced. She giggled faintly before nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Feel free to bring more people with you," I smiled.</p><p>It didn't last long, my smile faded slowly when I spotted the platinum-blond haired guy trying to hide behind a tree when obviously, his scarf was not hidden very well. Draco knew how to not get caught the best. He definitely wanted me to know that he was here.</p><p>I let out a long sigh before turning my head to face Hermione. She sent me a look of confusion after noticing the uneasy and lazy expression I had. "I gotta go, Hermione. It's my nutter boyfriend."</p><p>"You haven't made up with him yet?" Asked Hermione, squinting her eyes.</p><p>"Um...we're working on that. He acts normal for the last 2 days and we're cuddling again, the only thing left is the talk. I haven't said anything about forgiving him yet," I said.</p><p>I didn't tell her about the shag Draco and I had that one night since I reckoned there was no reason to tell her about my intercourse. I was also sure that she would freak out and forced me to break up with Draco if I revealed everything.</p><p>"You know...you can always break up with him if he keeps hurting you Y/N. There's no point in having a relationship where you only get hurt," she reminded.</p><p>"He isn't hurting me— well, maybe he did a little, but you know I wouldn't do that, Hermione. He <b>is </b>my fiance and we both still bloody love each other very very much."</p><p>She exhaled wearily before nodding in understanding, giving me an apologetic look. Honestly, she shouldn't have felt bad about me, her situation was way worse than mine. We should pity herself because bloody Ron was giving her heart more pain.</p><p>I made my way to the boy behind the tree after watching Hermione went back to the library. Snow rained down his winter hat and coat, covering the black-coloured cloth in white. Draco's best colour really was black, but no one could say that a little white, either from the snow or a real white coloured clothing, looked bad on him.</p><p>To my surprise, he looked hurt when I managed to catch a glimpse of his face. I supposed I did nothing to hurt his feeling, not today at least. What was wrong this time? Another bird died? Yes, I didn't believe it when he only cried because of a bird's death.</p><p>"What do you want now Draco? Can't suppress the feeling of missing me?" I laughed, trying to lighten the air. It was a bit awkward since we weren't in the best term yet but we would be soon, I supposed.</p><p>"Yes. I can't stop missing you."</p><p>He pulled me into a hug; so tight, to the point that I had a difficulty to breathe. But that was okay, I didn't care about my breath anymore. He seemed like he needed this hug so much. Draco Malfoy just melted my heart again today. Maybe it was time to end this extremely stupid fighting act.</p><p>"Did something bad happen again?" I questioned as my hands were stroking his back to make him calm a bit.</p><p>"I need to feel your warmth," he blurted.</p><p>I didn't ask any more question, letting him do what he needed and wanted.</p><p>Cool air blew past us but I didn't feel even the slightest hint of frost in any part of my body. He made sure to keep me warm in his embrace. What a great day to hug under the white-snowed tree at the end of a roller coaster year.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm sorry for being an arse. I can't continue to live like this, it's killing me. I need you so bad, darling. I need you to talk to me, I need you to hear me rant and I want to spoil you and do lots of things together like we used to. Love, I want us to stop acting cold towards each other," he pleaded.</p><p>I needed him too.</p><p>"Please end this misery Y/N," he added.</p><p>"Misery?"</p><p>"Then what do you want me to call this? I'm in despair Y/N, only you can fix this. Fix me Y/N, fix my broken soul."</p><p>
  <em>Broken soul? A bit too much, isn't it?</em>
</p><p>"A little quarrel?" I let out a small laugh then went on, "All right, I'm sorry too, Draco."</p><p>The last time we hugged, it didn't exactly solve anything. Perhaps because we both were so consumed to make one another feel good in the heat without allowing our hearts to talk thoroughly to each other. However, we felt okay now and no one was forcing any of us to share the warmth of our love today.</p><p>To be honest, I missed this. There was no day passed without him wrapping his arms around me but today's hug felt better than the other days. It had almost been a week of a cold war, no wonder if we were craving for some pure affection from each other right now. And this hug just felt different, it made the sparks came back to lit our dimmed souls.</p><p>"It's so cute that you're acting like a baby, Draco," I giggled as I lifted my head to see his now smiling face, a genuinely sweet smile he showed me whenever he was happy with me.</p><p>"I love you Y/N."</p><p>"Really?" I chuckled.</p><p>He gave me a quick snog and said, "Really."</p><p>"How much?" I asked eagerly. "How much do you love this sweet little witch of yours?"</p><p>He patted my head and assuredly said, "There are not enough numbers I can say to represent the amount of love I have for you, darling. So let me tell you something, I love you to infinity and beyond."</p><p>"So much love for me, eh?" I mumbled, already smiling like an idiot. "What's the catch?"</p><p>"I just love you, Y/N Richards."</p><p>
  <em>He said my full name!</em>
</p><p>"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>•••</p><p>We spent the rest of yesterday to be the clingy couple everyone was sick of seeing after too much of Lavender and her bloody Won-Won in the hallway. Draco who I expected to complain about me babying him in public at dinner last night later didn't say anything about it. He acted as if he truly liked to be treated that way, like a softie in front of everyone else.</p><p>So that made it another root of Draco Malfoy's tree problem.</p><p>There was one unspoken rule in our relationship that both of us and probably anyone else acknowledged its existence; Draco was the only one to start everything most of the times. However, yesterday he didn't do anything when I kissed him first and pinched his cheeks in front of the whole school in the great hall.</p><p>I was kind of brave to do that but that wasn't the odd thing I was trying to point out. Normal Draco would take revenge on me because he considered that to be some sort of sweet humiliation. He would attack me, do everything he could to make me feel the equivalent feeling of what he felt, even if that meant he had to go a little too far.</p><p>Yet, my current Draco accepted it all without the slightest act to fight back as though he was in lack of my affection that he wouldn't dare to do anything against it. He was probably scared it would affect our relationship, then maybe I would act like an arse and ignored him for days again.</p><p>I loved any version of him, but it was just in my trait to find a little more aggressive Draco to be extra attractive rather than the other ones. He must've felt the same way since being under someone's control was never in his nature.</p><p>
  <em>No worries, I'm changing it today.</em>
</p><p>Draco had agreed to accompany me to see Pansy in the prison dungeon. Even though Pansy was an arsehole, to begin with, she was still a Slytherin which meant she had the right to be in the upcoming New Year celebration. As I was a kind-hearted lady, I was willing to go and stepped my feet into the filthy dungeon to let her know that she had the invitation to the party.</p><p>"I think it's time to get ready," I said.</p><p>"Okay," he replied shortly.</p><p>
  <em>See? This is so wrong.</em>
</p><p>He should've done something to make us stay in bed a little longer. Perhaps pushing me back to bed, saying excuses to convince me we needed more time to cuddle or anything else. But what did I get? Nothing, he got up from bed instead and currently was on his way to the wardrobe room.</p><p>"No," I yelled from the bed.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Draco Malfoy, I want you to stop it," I stated as he approached me.</p><p>"What do you want me to stop Y/N? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>I wouldn't bluntly tell him that I wanted him to be aggressive. I meant, imagine how absurd and humiliating it would sound when I said it right to his face. Since action spoke louder than words, I took an initiative to lean forward, but I stopped when our lips' distance was only an inch away. It was a tease and Draco should've been provoked.</p><p>But he didn't and Lord, I wanted to be mad so bad.</p><p>"Are you not feeling well? We don't have to go to the dung–"</p><p><em>At least the caring Draco was still in him</em>.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" I asked.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with me," he replied calmly.</p><p>"You're not acting like yourself. You're not acting like my Draco."</p><p>"But I am your Draco," he stated.</p><p>"You aren't! My Draco would tease me all day and attack me with kisses when I bloody provoke him," I argued.</p><p>He froze for a moment, not saying a single word and it just boiled the anger in my head.</p><p>"Never mind! Forget whatever I said," I groaned and walked out of bed, passing him to go to the bathroom.</p><p>To my surprise, Draco chased after me. He pulled my wrist, twisting me around before he hit me with a passionate kiss on the lips. His mouth moved down, marking my neck with his love bites, triggering my dirty mouth to let some low moans escaped when he sucked the skin too hard.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Don't hate me Y/N."</p><p>"Why would I hate you for that? I fucking love it," I said without any doubt my voice, "Draco, don't hold yourself. This won't hurt me, I'm not hurt at all."</p><p>"Can I really?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course, you can, love."</p><p>A smirk plastered across his face instantly. The quick mood change still baffled me. How could it be possible to have an evil smirk in only a second after looking all sorry?</p><p>Draco suddenly lifted me in his arms and carried me back to bed with clear excitement in the way his eyes stared at me. He lay me gently and whispered to my ear, "Parkinson can wait."</p><p>"But–"</p><p>And he kissed me to shut me up.</p><p>"I say we cuddle in bed until lunchtime. You better obey me, little witch."</p><p>
  <em>He's back, I guess.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. 99| New Year Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-There's smut in this chapter-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco didn't talk much after the time we paid a visit to Pansy in the <em>real </em>dungeon, didn't know why precisely. He only spoke some words if he felt like it was needed as if he was hiding something, which in this case, he did hide something; I had always known it. But what else could I do?</p><p>He didn't want to tell me anything about it and he couldn't be persuaded even when I had tried to bribe him with sweets. The only thing I could do was waiting until he felt like actually sharing everything with his girlfriend.</p><p>He picked my dress for the party. It was in our house colour, green; a moss green satin dress to be specific. A little bit revealing, but perhaps he was trying to get something after the party or maybe not. It depended on the mood later.</p><p>Music was being played loudly; a terrible choice of music to be exact. The dungeon had somehow become a new night club to enliven the party for New Year celebration. How did the teachers allow this to happen? No one knew. I guessed it was just one of the Slytherin pure-bloods' privileges, or maybe it was just a Richards' privilege.</p><p>Everything in the common room, including the sofas and table, was being moved somewhere else to make some space for the dance floor. As expected, this party was made for anyone who wanted to have fun, not caring about other knotty matters.</p><p>I saw some students from other houses started coming earlier but I didn't give a damn unless they were Hermione with some other friends.</p><p>It was our first time attending this party, Draco and I didn't know what to do much. People seemed to enjoy it as though it was a very lively party, but everyone who came to my 14th birthday party knew this was nothing compared to it. To me, it was just a boring teen party that made me think I'd rather get fucked hard until I couldn't feel my legs anymore if only it wasn't that time of the month again.</p><p>People were dancing happily to the beat, some snogged in the corners and some others were busy munching up the snacks. Meanwhile, Draco and I were having a staring contest near the glass wall that divided the dungeon and the lake, smiling warmly at each other while stealing some light pecks now and then and having a taste of the new year's champagne. In short, we were only doing some sweet couple's stuff.</p><p>"Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked.</p><p>"Why can't I?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his champagne.</p><p>"I don't know, isn't it a bit too formal perhaps? You in a suit and me in this dress."</p><p>"I supposed no, ma'am," he chuckled before finishing his champagne.</p><p>"Oh, you're so polite," I giggled.</p><p>Draco strode forwards to me after he put his empty glass on a table. He kept getting closer to me when I decided to take some steps back just to tease him. For some silly reason, he grasped my arms, stopping from moving away again then he put his hand on my head, stroking it while eyeing me up and down. Then a peck was placed on my head before he said, "And you're so gorgeous."</p><p>I knew I was and Draco had said it millions of times throughout the years but I had no idea why my face still heated up every time he complimented me. It always felt like it was my first time hearing him praising me.</p><p>"What's the correlation?" I questioned with scarlet cheeks.</p><p>"None, I just need to tell what my heart wants to say to you."</p><p>"Sure Mr Cheesy," I muttered, tilting the champagne glass to my mouth. I almost had my sip but Draco stopped me out of a sudden, taking the glass away and drank it all up immediately, right before my eyes. He just stole my champagne!</p><p>"No more alcohol for you," he stated.</p><p>"I'm not going to get drunk from a champagne, I promise," I pleaded.</p><p>"Nope. Stay here, I'll find you something else to drink," he said before leaving.</p><p>I couldn't believe it. Who the hell got drunk from a glass of champagne?</p><p>Minutes passed and he hadn't come back yet probably because it was impossible to find a non-alcoholic drink at this party. To clear out my boredom, I scanned the room to see any familiar face that I wished to see tonight. That was when Hermione entered the dungeon with Ginny and Luna.</p><p>My friends were here already, would be rude if I didn't greet them right away, right?</p><p>I forgot about Draco's order, or maybe I didn't want to obey him. So I took control of my own body, proceeding to walk towards the 3 girls I was proud to call best friends.</p><p>"Hey," I exclaimed.</p><p>"Hi Y/N," the girls said in unison.</p><p>"Told you no one care about your blood status in a party," I chuckled. "Let's get you guys some snacks."</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>I bumped into a random guy. He was an idiot to walk backwards with a glass full of bleeding red wine. I knew we both shared the blame for this bumping into each other accident, but I was getting so mad at this pillock because he spilled his bloody wine on me, on the dress Draco chose for me which he took hours to ponder between a moss green and a pickle green one.</p><p>Some people around us stopped to see what was going on, murmuring and gasping as they saw my wine-stained dress. I hated this situation instantly. Why would they just stare at us instead of helping to get something to clean the stain?</p><p>A Richards wearing a wine-stained dress in a party she sponsored herself, how humiliating.</p><p>Then I heard a snicker, I eyed the imbeciles around me to find the person owning the ugly giggle. It was Pansy. She was standing with Astoria, but the Greengrass girl only stared blankly at the air as though he was possessed by some spirit.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.</p><p>"Nothing," she grimaced before leaving the scene, dragging Astoria with her. Maybe Astoria wasn't as bad as I thought and allowing Pansy to be here was truly a mistake.</p><p>"Give me that," I said, asking for a glass of wine from some Slytherin. I rushed to Pansy and poured the wine on her head causing everyone to gasp in shock.</p><p>"Oops, it slips off my hand," I laughed dryly before going back to my best friends.</p><p>Pansy was furious but she couldn't do anything about it since she knew I sponsored this party and if she disregarded me more than this, I would kick her arse out of here. Pathetic minger.</p><p>"What about apologising for ruining my dress?" I hissed to the idiot wine drinker.</p><p>"Oh my God, yes, I'm so sorry," he finally apologised along with moving his hand to touch my now-ugly dress which I assumed his intention was to help me clean it, but somehow it ended with him touching my upper chest instead, straight to my skin.</p><p>
  <em>Is he mad?</em>
</p><p>No one should dare to do such thing to me because by some luck or misfortune which I couldn't decide, I was born to be a bleeding Richards and my boyfriend happened to be a little lunatic, sweet and possessive Malfoy.</p><p>"What the hell are yo–"</p><p>Draco punched his face. I took one step backwards in shock; I almost stumbled myself on the trippy air, but luckily my best friends held me swiftly. Mr boyfriend was busy giving the wine boy a taste of his punches. It took a few minutes until the person who was in charge of the music stopped playing the loud ugly melody as we had drawn everyone's attention by now.</p><p>"How dare you touch my girl with your filthy hand!" He shouted while he kept hitting the boy's face ruthlessly and poured a glass of white wine and some sort of yellowish liquid he brought with him earlier. Unfortunately, he thought about giving me an orange juice at a New Year celebration. </p><p>It was fascinating to watch my Draco fighting a weak arse but I had to stop him since it was a complete accident, unlike the incident with Cormac.</p><p>"Draco stop."</p><p>And he stopped right away. Getting up to face me, his eyes were flaming with anger and jealousy. My boyfriend was definitely enraged that he grabbed my wrist harshly after he growled, "Party's over. Everyone, get your arse out of here."</p><p>And he pulled me forcefully back to our room. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Hermione, Ginny and Luna who just came literally a few minutes ago.</p><p>
  <em>What a déjà vu. I hope he won't call me a whore again this time.</em>
</p><p>"Why did you let him touch you Y/N?" He yelled.</p><p>"It was an accident, I bumped into him first," I explained in a yell just because he was already raising his voice at me.</p><p>"None of this would happen if you would've stayed where I fucking told you to stay!"</p><p>Not with the curse word. Lord, we just made up 2 days ago and he wanted to fight me again now?</p><p>"I have no obligation to do everything you want me to do!" I argued.</p><p>Draco crashed his lips to mine shortly. I pushed him away but it was a wrong move, as always. He easily pressed his body on me instead, leaving not even a space for air between us. His tongue fought for dominance as he ripped my dress without any doubts.</p><p>
  <em>Great, now we're just wasting money on the dress.</em>
</p><p>"Do you like to be touched by a male so much?" He asked loudly, almost like a shout.</p><p>"Not just any male. I only like your touch," I said a little bit calmer since I wanted to avoid any more argument at this point.</p><p>"Good then, I'll just have to touch you now."</p><p>His hand crept to my chest as he was trying to remove the pads that covered my nipples but I could swiftly prevent it from happening once the kiss was over. I shook my head, mouthing a no to him because my little heart didn't want him to stimulate me right now.</p><p>"Draco don't," I muttered before he landed his lips on mine again.</p><p>He ignored what I was saying, instead he brought his fingers to trail down my body, scribbling random lines to every curve of my shape perfectly that it tickled me in a good way.</p><p>I gasped for air once he pulled away just to sneer, "I'll show you who's in charge here, you flirty little witch."</p><p>I wasn't flirting with anyone for Merlin's sake! Why did he always accuse me of being a flirty bitch?</p><p>He began smooching my neck aggressively, meanwhile, a hand had managed to get rid of the nipples pads while he was playing with my boobs, twirling and kneading my sensitive nipples using his fingers. The icy sensation from his ring caressed my hardened teats and the skin of my breasts once in a while; it gave a sense of unique thrill that jabbed chill to my bone and it turned me on.</p><p>I should've been able to push him away but I didn't. Everything he did right now was giving me such pleasure I'd die for, a stimulation I tried to avoid from the start but my body would never allow me to get away from this now that he had already given it a little taste of something every girl fancied to feel.</p><p>I would never be able to reject his addicting love touch.</p><p>"I'm on my period," I said when his hand was about to slide inside my panties.</p><p>"Then use your fucking mouth to please me."</p><p>"Kneel," he ordered before I could protest.</p><p>I didn't move, not even a single muscle of mine dared to give the slightest movement. He was staring at me impatiently while buckling off his belts. The stare turned into a hungry glare full of desire right before he pulled his pants down in a rush.</p><p>"Do I have to repeat everything to you? Kneel Y/N!"</p><p>I fell on my knees instantly. This was terrifying yet exciting at the same time. His hard cock stood upright in front of my face and I could only gulp which made him snickered at the sight of it.</p><p>"Good girl," he chortled as I took a better look at his laughing face and the giant cock before me.</p><p>Draco's evil cackle, once again, echoed the room as he got on his knees to face me closer. Without any notice, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it back, yanking it harshly, making my body tensed.</p><p>"Ah!" I winced.</p><p>He ran his fingertips over my throat, motioning up with light touches to my jaw, stroking my parted lips with his thumb before he put it in my open mouth. Draco pressed his thumb to my tongue, pulling my chin up close to him while my body somewhat arched before straightening up a little following the force he put on my face to pull me up.</p><p>Then he got closer to my face. His warm breaths burnt my skin, igniting the heat in me as his and mine exchanged within the small gap. Capturing me in a devil stare, he put on an evil smirk before he sneered to my mouth.</p><p>"Are you scared, little witch?"</p><p>I shook my head faintly.</p><p>"Too bad, I was going to give you a hug if you were scared," he sniggered, scorn in his tone.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, he's playing with my emotions.</em>
</p><p>I raised my arms, asking for a hug but what I got was another yank of my hair.</p><p>"Don't dream about it, you won't get any until I'm pleased," he growled before releasing his grip on my hair as he went back to stand up.</p><p>"Now suck on it."</p><p>Draco Malfoy never refused to hug me. What was he playing at this moment? Hence, I did nothing but stared at him in disbelief, my mind was in confusion from the scene. His look showed everything but patient. It seemed like he was ready to snap at me anytime soon.</p><p>"Be a good girl and suck my cock Y/N," he scoffed.</p><p>My hands reached over his shaft, feeling the bulging veins as I stroked it lightly with my fingers, gained myself an excitable groan from the cock owner.</p><p>"Didn't I told you to use your fucking mouth? Why do you love to disobey me so much?" he said in anger.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Lick it then if you're sorry. Don't you love sucking my <em>lollipop </em>Y/N?" He taunted.</p><p>I did as he told because frankly, this whole situation turned me on in the strangest way possible. The head of his thick hard cock reached my throat even though it wasn't fully in my mouth yet. I was still struggling with his size although we had done this several times.</p><p>In a slow-motion, I tried to get it inside as much as I could. Then things happened. Draco, being the impatient boy with endless lust he was, grabbed my hair and started moving my head to suck it in and out as he pleased.</p><p>My eyes teared up every time the tip of his cock hit my throat harshly when he pushed it in mercilessly. Draco bloody enjoyed my pain. He bloody enjoyed how his enormous wand would make me have throat bulges as he thrust deeper.</p><p>"Fuck Y/N," he grunted. "Even your mouth is just as lewd as your pussy."</p><p>He hastened the pace and cursed more than ever until he released his seed in my mouth. It was too much to take in one go, some overflowed down my mouth as he pulled his cock out.</p><p>"Don't you dare spit it out," he hissed, kneeling in front of me to make sure I did what he ordered.</p><p>For the first time ever, I swallowed up all of it. I even licked my lips at the end to provoke him for being a wanker earlier but he just chuckled faintly before planting a quick kiss on my lips. A smug smirk crept across his face as he caressed my cheek gently. And I just realised this was probably one of his plans when he picked the dress for me.</p><p>"Congratulation darling, you just swallowed our babies."</p><p>"That sounds horrible," I protested.</p><p>"But isn't that the truth?" He smirked while patting my head. I could only roll my eyes at this horny boy.</p><p>"It's your seed, not our babies," I corrected.</p><p>Draco kissed my head and moved his hand down to touch my belly before saying, "Right, it has to be stuffed in here to make it a baby."</p><p>His hands tickled my abdomen as we both laughed on the floor, feeling so relaxed as if he wasn't being a controlling twat and I wasn't being a weak bimbo just a minute ago. Everything just seemed pretty normal.</p><p>"Where's my hug?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm not pleased yet," he smirked.</p><p>"Draco!" I protested.</p><p>He got up, did a little stretching for a bit of time before making a hand gesture for me to come to him as he spoke, "Get up then, little witch."</p><p>I raised my hand again, hinting at him to pull me up which he granted this time. He carried me to the bed and sat me on his lap but still no warm hug.</p><p>"Well...nice boobs," he said so casually, touching my chest. "He touched you here, didn't he?"</p><p>"No, only daddy does."</p><p>"I saw him Y/N," he growled, pulling me closer to press his hardness against my belly. "He dared to lay his foul hand on my property. I have to mark it later to remove his trace or should I do it now?"</p><p>Draco winked seductively. I almost shout at his face for keeping me waiting for the hug, but he suddenly enveloped me in his arms and so I received my reward for being his good little witch. Draco's body was so warm as though he lived in a tropical continent while others struggled with the cold winter. I had always loved it.</p><p>"I don't like you yelling at me," I admitted in a whisper while tracing circles on his back.</p><p>"Neither do I, but sometimes you just have that look, you know, the look asking to be yelled, along with your annoying stubborn attitude to talk back to me," he replied.</p><p>"I'm not annoying, you're annoying."</p><p>"Yes, yes. I'm the annoying one," he sighed, giving in to prevent a quarrel from happening in this lovely situation we were in.</p><p>"Let's do it one more time," he breathed.</p><p>I would love to but my throat still felt sore and I reckoned I needed a little break before going on another deep throat exercise. So I shook my head, murmuring a no to him as I tightened the hug. It made a question mark popped in his head as he asked me why.</p><p>"It still hurts," I whined, touching my throat after breaking the hug.</p><p>He leaned closer, planting light kisses around my neck as he lifted me up. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you but it feels so good if I go deeper so I can't help it."</p><p>I hugged him tightly once again, allowing him to have full access to rub my back again and grasp my buns. I was glad that, at least for now, Draco had come back to be the Draco I knew – the one who would constantly be craving for me and possibly hurt me while we did it. He would act like a tosser at first but in the end, he would always turn soft only to me, even when the randiness never left him alone.</p><p>"Feeling better?" He asked in a murmur.</p><p>"Mhmm, much better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. 100| A Ludicrous Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I was supposed to still be wandering in my dreamland. Chasing and slashing monsters while riding on a unicorn's back with a bow and quiver. I might even look like Artemis in my dream if I wasn't mistaken. Perhaps I read too much muggle books about Greek mythology that it had a huge influence on my dream plot.</p><p>Anyway, I was still sleepy when Draco decided to wake me up with his kisses. Funny how he turned from an aggressive male with an evil smirk to a sweet fiance of mine with a warm smile in just one night.</p><p>"Morning gorgeous," he spoke as soon as I lifted my eyelids.</p><p>"Morning idiot," I giggled.</p><p>"Say that again and I'll–"</p><p>"You'll what?" I grinned after pecking his cheek.</p><p>"I'll take you on a date today," he chuckled, giving in.</p><p>"I'll get myself ready then, Mr Idiot. Don't bore yourself while waiting."</p><p>Never been so happy for a date, maybe because we hadn't had a real one in a while with all the exhausting things happened. I couldn't deny that he had become busier lately, even before we fought, be it about prefect stuff or the workout thing. Glad that he could make time for me though.</p><p>After lots of thinking and consideration, I supposed I would put my plan to investigate him on hold for now since there was no way this boy would cheat on me with some Ravenclaws, I really did hope so. Yes, I knew I was still being a paranoid bitch but it was just a girlfriend's instinct.</p><p>
  <em>Just be positive for now.</em>
</p><p>I immediately took a quick shower and wore a cream-white turtleneck with a knee-length black plaid skirt. I chose to wear a black coat too, just because I felt like wearing dark clothing for my darling today. He bought all the dark apparel in my wardrobe, as I could expect from him. I wondered what his reaction would be.</p><p>"Whoa...what's with this not-so-you palette now?" He asked, entering the wardrobe room with nothing but a towel that could only cover his lower half.</p><p>
  <em>Another heart attack is coming.</em>
</p><p>"Well, black surely looks good on you."</p><p>"I know, I'm trying to match you," I chuckled as my feet walked towards him.</p><p>"It looks like your workout doesn't do much, Mr Malfoy," I blurted while poking his abs casually. "Perhaps because you're perfect already."</p><p>"Are you trying to lure me Y/N?" He chortled, ruffling my hair that I just brushed a moment ago. "You can give me some service before we go."</p><p>"You've got a few last night, hurry and change. I miss Puddifoot's cakes," I said, making my way to the couch.</p><p>"Would you rather go to that stinky place than giving me your service?" He smirked, stopping me with his strong grip. I could literally see how his biceps tensed when his grip became stronger as he pulled my body to press against his torso. That was tempting.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, why couldn't I have a normal morning?</em>
</p><p>"You know Y/N, some people told me about period shag," he muttered enticingly.</p><p>And I felt the need to murder those people right now.</p><p>"Ugh...no, I hate blood and Lord, just imagining us doing that is making me all queasy," I refused.</p><p>"Then one blowjob won't hurt darling," he pleaded.</p><p>Sometimes I couldn't believe I was dating a pervert, but again what choices did I have? Draco was the finest guy I could ever find and by some luck, he was obsessed with me. I meant, what else could I ask for?</p><p>"I'd rather eat real food than be a cannibal to eat <em>our babies</em>."</p><p>•••</p><p>In the end, we went to Hogsmeade. The tea shop was crowder than usual. We could spot couples everywhere but also some groups of friends who were only here for a casual New Year hang out. Fortunately, my favourite table was still empty and we made our way to sit there immediately.</p><p>Wow, I didn't remember when was the last time I let my bum hit the seat here. We normally went to the Three Broomsticks for a date since the start of year six for some unknown reason – maybe it was more comfortable for him to be in a cold and dark atmosphere. However, my first guess, which was the only thing I would believe, for now, was because Draco was trying to hide his soft side to me from everyone else yet sadly, it didn't work that well.</p><p>"Look, they got a new menu," I chattered as I showed him the menu card. He just smiled, letting me do the order for us like any of our usual date.</p><p>"We'll get everything on the menu," I said to the waitress. She didn't seem to be shocked anymore. We used to be the only one who ordered everything regularly back then.</p><p>"I'm not gonna help you eat all of that this time," he blurted.</p><p>"You are, I'm ordering it for you," I replied with a grin.</p><p>He tilted his head in confusion and I brought my hand to his face, running my fingertips along his cheek. He did nothing but sent me a slightly annoyed look with one of his eyebrows raised aggressively which was a fake reaction, I knew he liked me touching his face.</p><p>"You've gotten thinner Draco. I don't care about your workout thingy, you're going to eat everything I order today. I'm gonna be real mad and we probably won't talk again, this time it's gonna last for weeks if you don't eat it all," I threatened.</p><p>He curled his lips to a frown and rolled his eyes at me. How I wished I could pluck his pretty eyes out if only he wasn't my fiance; I didn't want to blind my fiance out.</p><p>
  <em>You better obey me today to make up for ordering me continuously yesterday, Draco.</em>
</p><p>"Oh anyway, I wanna hear your opinion about one thing," I started. He responded with a simple hum while tenderly caressing one of my hand on the table.</p><p>"So there's this very very beautiful girl, she was like an angel comes from heaven and she likes this slow-witted boy but unfortunately, the dimwit is currently dating this ugly looking bitch that I'm dying to kill and–"</p><p>"I thought you're talking about us until you described the other girl," he chuckled. "I don't like how you describe that mudblood friend of yours like how everyone would describe you, darling. She's a minger and you're the real angel."</p><p>How did he know it was Hermione?</p><p>"So Granger likes Weasel-bee now? Is she so desperate to date a pure-blood that she wants to be with a blood traitor?" He cackled tauntingly.</p><p>"I didn't say it was Hermio–"</p><p>"I don't give a shit about a puny mudblood and blood traitor couple, love," he scoffed.</p><p>What did I expect? He was always a racist git that I somehow still loved even when he had insulted my friends multiple times.</p><p>"I don't like you calling her with the rude term of muggle-born. What's so hard about saying muggle-born?" I protested. "And Ron isn't a blood traitor. He's a sweet friend."</p><p>"Sweeter than me?" He confronted.</p><p>"Absolutely yes."</p><p>"What? How am I–"</p><p>"Oh Merlin, you're so dumb. He's a sweet friend to me and you're my sweet jealous boyfriend," I smiled.</p><p>"You're so going to get punished for calling me dumb," he growled, giving me his intimidating glare but I stuck my tongue out at him instead of feeling all scared.</p><p>"With that tongue," he added.</p><p>"You won't get anything," I chanted.</p><p>Luckily, the waitress came with our order which somehow lightened up the mood, at least for me. She didn't come with everything at once, she left to the kitchen and came again several times to deliver everything. I wondered why did none of her colleagues help her out. Why didn't they use magic to deliver the meal? It would be easier and faster.</p><p>I had always loved sweet treats but I was willing to give everything to Draco today. He needed it more than me, all thanks to his freaky workout routine. However, I would still need something to accompany me while watching my lovely fiance eating the whole meal. I chose to take the cranberry tea as my drink, then I took a sip of it while eyeing Draco. He looked confused about what to eat first so I helped him choose.</p><p>"Why don't you try their new menu first? I have tasted butterscotch cake before, it's good," I suggested.</p><p>Well, he seemed unsure when I handed him the plate with a slice of the cake.</p><p>"Feed me Y/N," he requested. Such a big baby. He opened his mouth as I hovered the fork to him.</p><p>"Yeet it and you're going to have to sleep on the couch for a month," I warned when he acted like he was going to spit it out his mouth.</p><p>What was wrong with him? Butterscotch was one of my favourite flavours and if I said it's good, it would definitely taste good. Was there something wrong with his taste system?</p><p>"I can't eat this, it's too sour," he grumbled but still swallowed the cake.</p><p>Too sour? How could it be too sour? I tasted the cake and felt like I was melting from the sweet right away. What a bloody liar.</p><p>"No, this is sweet. I'll take this if you don't want it," I gushed happily. Maybe I should eat some cakes too while we were here.</p><p>"Ah, really?" He asked as I took one more bite of the cake and I nodded as a response. "Maybe you fed me in a wrong way, love. Let me try once more."</p><p>He cupped my cheek and pulled my face closer for a peck which slowly turned into a heated swapping spit action. His tongue glided in, allowing him to have a taste of the cake inside my mouth. It was a long kiss and everyone was staring at us when we broke the kiss.</p><p>"What are you imbeciles looking at? Don't have a lover to snog?" Draco sneered.</p><p>This sent me a rush of embarrassment, even more, when Draco took a bite of a cheesecake to his mouth and snog me again, giving me a taste of the creamy cake. If we weren't in public, I was sure enough his hand would already travel down my thigh, making its way to my panties and rubbed the fabric to tease me before he finally slipped his fingers inside–</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I have those dirty thoughts now?</em>
</p><p>"Mhmm, doesn't it taste better when we feed each other the right way," he smirked. "What should I eat next darling?"</p><p>Me. Eat me.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it horny brain. What's with this high sexual desire every time I get my period?</em>
</p><p>My face was heating up maybe from the kiss or simply the perverted thoughts in my head. Oh Lord, I supposed Draco's always-horny disease had infected me too.</p><p>"Eat it by yourself," I stated.</p><p>"You really aren't going to eat anything?" He asked. "Oh right, you ate <em>our babies</em> last night. Maybe you're still full...or are you craving more of those?"</p><p>What the hell was going on? I was glad he started teasing me again, hadn't heard the jokes in a while. However, that was a bloody cringe joke and we were in a public place, not a private room where we could do whatever we ever wanted. What if people heard it and thought of me as a cannibal who ate adorable little babies?</p><p>Well, although in my case, it was nothing adorable but sticky whitish liquid coming from this charming boy's cock.</p><p>"I could give it to you now if you would just get down on your knees and beg for daddy to give you the treats. Beg like a good girl you are, Y/N," he sneered with his dark smirk plastered across his face. How he said good girl in this situation was making me weak already. Good Lord, pray for me to get through this.</p><p>"Come on darling, I'm sure no one could see you if you go under the table," he added.</p><p>"Stop it Draco. I'll eat some," I whisper-yelled while blushing.</p><p>"Some sperms?"</p><p>
  <em>Why is he so blunt in public?</em>
</p><p>"I mean the <b>cakes</b>."</p><p>"Tell me if you'd like to change your mind," he laughed. "My cock is always ready for you."</p><p>"Draco stop, please, everyone can hear this inappropriate, also dishonourable conversation!" I pleaded with my scarlet face.</p><p>"Stop being so cute when I tease you then maybe I will stop."</p><p>I kicked his foot under the table so he would stop. It didn't work as effective as I thought it would, but at least he was now eating the food rather than throwing dirty jokes at me nonstop.</p><p>Draco finished everything quickly just because he wanted to get out of this cosy place sooner. Then there came another argument on who should have the favour to pay. Nutter Draco urged that he had to be the one to pay since he ate all the order, but I insisted on the otherwise because every time we ordered everything on the menu and he obliged me to eat it all, he had always ended up to be the one paying.</p><p>"I have tons of money too!" I debated.</p><p>"And I want you to keep it for yourself," he said.</p><p>"Why don't you do it to your own money then? I'm paying here, end of discussion," I spat and made my way to handle the bill promptly.</p><p>Draco was certainly upset with my act and I was absolutely happy with it. He waited outside and when I got out of the magenta building, I pulled his wrist to bring him to the clothing shop with me. I was being all cheerful as if no little quarrel happened before.</p><p>"Aw...don't be a baby Draco, I'll let you treat me for another time but now, get inside. I'm going to buy you some clothes since I asked you to burn some days ago," I said, pushing his stiff body inside the shop.</p><p>"Y/N, I want you to stop," he hissed, pinning my hand to the door when I finally closed it.</p><p>"Draco it hurts," I lied but he didn't buy it. He pushed my body to the door, taking advantage of the strength difference.</p><p>"My grip isn't that–"</p><p>The door was suddenly swung open. Draco managed to hold my body before I fell back to the dimwit who opened it.</p><p>"Are you blind?" Draco yelled to the dimwit while he held me in his arms.</p><p>"Maybe Miss Richards needs to mind that she's standing in the doorway."</p><p>I knew whose voice it was. Dimwit Pansy.</p><p>"I decide where I wanna stand, thank you," I stated before taking Draco's hand and said, "Come on love, let's find you some nice clothes."</p><p>Clothes shopping with Draco was perhaps the last thing I would do if the world was ending before my eyes. His colour choice was either black or dark green. Everything he chose to buy was always the same thing I could already find in his wardrobe. It seemed like he didn't want to have a little change in fashion style.</p><p>Draco didn't want to buy a short sleeve t-shirt even after I told him he could wear it only while he was asleep. And he ridiculed me for telling that, then he asked a random stranger his opinion about wearing a top to sleep which evidently got me a little upset.</p><p>I wasn't complaining about sleeping with a topless Draco, truly, but it was just not too good for my heart health. I couldn't control the heart race whenever he pulled me closer, meeting my face with his smooth bare chest. I felt like I was getting older faster with the constant rapid heartbeat I got.</p><p>"Frankly, I prefer to sleep naked with you," he bluntly said in the middle of the crowds. People who were picking clothes to buy here, all of them sent us a dirty look and I couldn't be more ashamed.</p><p>I smacked Draco's back and dragged him to the changing room area so he could try everything on and we would finally be able to leave this place where I felt humiliated so much.</p><p>He didn't want to go inside and so we were only staring at the small empty room for a while. It took me a few more seconds to realise that it was the very same room where we shagged the last time here. Draco's pervert hand was slowly going under my skirt and I slapped it off in instant.</p><p>"Period shag?" He smirked.</p><p>"For Merlin's sake, just try those on. I'll wait at the front counter so make it quick," I said before leaving.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Draco strode towards me with the clothes in his hand and a grumpy look on his face.</p><p>"I'll pay for everything," he said, already placing some galleons on the counter which the cashier gladly took in a swift.</p><p>"But Dra–"</p><p>"Don't go against me anymore Y/N. I feel like murdering those bloody mingers," he hissed.</p><p>Then I saw a crying Pansy and a calm Astoria came from the direction of where Draco also appeared earlier.</p><p>"You know what, take the change and just ship it to our room later," he scoffed to the cashier and we left the shop.</p><p>My fiance was definitely in a boiling stage right now. I couldn't help but wonder what happened in there where I left him alone. He was all fine before I went away, how did he get so mad right now?</p><p>Suddenly we stopped strolling. Silence filled the atmosphere as I watched the snow rained down lightly on his figure. His brows were furrowed along with a clenched jaw, indicating how upset he was with whatever happened before. He might need to say something to me about it but I could sense the fight in his head, whether to ask me or just shrug it off.</p><p>Draco Malfoy chose to confront me.</p><p>He grasped my arms, staring deeply into my eyes before he sighed in frustration.</p><p>"I know it's stupid and I shouldn't believe what they said but I can't stop to worry," he started.</p><p>"What is it Draco?" I questioned with so much patience.</p><p>"Are you seeing another man?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Merlin. Not this again.</em>
</p><p>"Draco darling, you need to stop worrying about, as you said, stupid matters. Why would I do such a thing?" I touched his cold cheeks.</p><p>"Because I'm a bad boyfriend? I hurt you a lot and–"</p><p>"Draco, you're not a bad boyfriend. Ignore whatever they're saying, I love you so much and that's the only thing matters."</p><p>"See? You're so nice and I'm clearly the opposite," he argued.</p><p>I groaned and rolled my eyes, completely bewildered; out of words. Why would he doubt me now?</p><p>"But do you love me?" I asked.</p><p>"Eternally."</p><p>"Then I see no problem here. We both love each other," I sighed, "Eternally, as you said."</p><p>He paced back and forth like a lunatic, ruffling his hair roughly before he faced me for one more time.</p><p>"What if I turned out to be something you never wish me to be Y/N? I can't bear losing you. Y/N, I can't— God! Just thinking about it is shredding my heart."</p><p>What the hell did those nitwits say to him? Using me to get him hurt and felt like this was not okay.</p><p>"You're <b>not</b> going to lose me, Draco."</p><p>"Even if I am a monster?" He questioned, raising his tone a little bit.</p><p>"Even if you're a monster," I smiled which eventually formed a huge grin on him.</p><p>"I will always love you, Draco Malfoy," I assured.</p><p>"Now that's relieving," he said as he embosomed me.</p><p>Another hug solved the problem. Maybe it has some sort of magical power to bring us back together into a couple of teenagers with normal active brains.</p><p>"You're so soft," he blurted, "Period shag?"</p><p>Merlin's beard! I absolutely needed to teach him how to control his overflowing lust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. 101| Hidden Clues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day❤💛💚💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Weeks passed swiftly and I had started my mini private investigation around the middle of January. Nothing much to discover yet but I had found out that Draco always went to the room of requirements for his workout stuff. A little odd, I would say. Why would he need to do the workout in a secret room? There were many other places to do it which surely wouldn't raise anyone's suspicion.</p><p>He got busier when we reached the first week of February, leaving me with a lot more me time that I wasn't fond of so much right now. I missed the days where we could easily stroll anywhere around Hogwarts together, skipping class for a secret mini-date to Hogsmeade or we could just snuggle in bed until dinner time without worrying about something such as a workout routine. However, I couldn't do anything about it, he seemed to be very invested to do his mysterious exercise that nothing could stop him from going.</p><p>Luckily, I had Hermione who needed help with her crush problem to kill my time for now. Even though spying at Ron and Lavender was an absolute resemblance of execration, I didn't have much of a choice because anything else appeared to be rather boring and somehow, the idea of being alone in my shared room with Draco didn't fascinate the anti-social part of myself anymore; I just wanted more affection from him yet he was constantly away.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ron never showed any positive sign in regards to noticing Hermione's feeling; it seemed like he was blinded by the love he developed for the purple twit. The friendship he had with Hermione was kind of affected by it as he got closer and more attached to his girlfriend, and I didn't want to have this feeling in my heart but still, I somewhat envied them. They could do literally anything they ever wanted although it looked disgusting to other people.</p><p>What I was trying to imply was I never wished to have this much of me time for myself, instead, my selfish self desired a nearest and dearest time with my own fiance.</p><p>During the past few weeks, I had several encounters with Harry in the corridor. We still didn't talk but the air between us had become less tense than before. I didn't think he still fancied me in any way because I saw him with Ginny, staring at each other in a loving gaze. I would be happy for them if they would end up being a thing. Ginny helped me much with girls stuff even when she, herself, was having a problem with his boyfriend Dean. Between Dean and Harry, I would say that Harry was a better guy for her.</p><p>Harry was fairly a good guy. He respected us, ladies, with no exception; no blood supremacy involved which was something my Draco needed to follow as an example. Harry wasn't a racist and Draco was. It caused people to assume me to be a racist since I started dating him and they would be even more disappointed if they knew the truth that I turned down the wizard saint, Mr Potter to be with the bully Malfoy.</p><p>However, I supposed this was what my life was planned to be. Just like what my biological grandpa said, and probably our parents would also think the same.</p><p>
  <em>A pure-blood is born to be with another pure-blood.</em>
</p><p>This might not apply to every pure-blood but I believed that this statement unquestionably applied to me as the last one of the Richards.</p><p>•••</p><p>Lunch was over and Draco missed it again. I had forgotten when was the last time we had lunch together. It was probably weeks ago, perhaps during the first week of January when we were so clingy to each other after the big fight. Funny how things changed in only a few weeks.</p><p>I was deep in my thought while my legs kept moving, leaving the great hall to go to I didn't know where. I hadn't decided what I was going to do in my free time before Slughorn's class. I had potions in 2 hours which gave me quite a lot of time to be bored and frankly, I could actually use this time to cuddle and talk with Draco if only he was free.</p><p>The first stop was the prefects' bathroom. No idea as to why I was here when I had already got a private bathroom this year. I guessed the Lord was planning something else to happen to me because when I was walking out from the prefects' bathroom, after doing nothing but staring at the basin for almost 10 minutes, I passed by Harry Potter.</p><p>"Hey...Y/N," Harry called for the first time in months, possibly. I couldn't recall if we ever talked at Slughorn's parties.</p><p>"Hi Harry," I greeted casually because I had no reason to be mean to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry about lots of things," I said, taking the first move to apologise this time. "I saw how you look at Ginny, she's a nice girl, Harry. I can picture you two as a couple."</p><p>"Did Hermione tell you?" He questioned.</p><p>"I figured it out by myself and I'm glad I did. I feel guilty for everything that happened between us so when I see that you have finally moved on, I am relieved because I think we can finally talk like friends again without having the awkwardness kicking in," I explained and he laughed a little.</p><p>"Once a friend, always a friend," he smiled. "I was just...I didn't know how to accept things when you got back together with Malfoy right after you rejected me."</p><p>
  <em>Of course, a rejection must be a hard thing to comprehend.</em>
</p><p>"But I must warn you Y/N. I'm not going to say this because I want you to break up with him, it's simply because I don't want you, my friend, to get hurt," he started.</p><p>"Dumbledore told me the speculation concerning your parents' death. You better stay away from Malfoy, he isn't someone who you think he is. He is a Death Eater, Y/N. I'm sure about this one," he convinced as he stared at me deeply.</p><p>I only let out an awkward laugh in the end. We just talked normally for the first time and hell no I would make it worse again by arguing about this matter. He left after I said that I would give his statement a thought. To be honest, I didn't believe anything he said. Draco couldn't be a Death Eater, he was just a boy. In my opinion, even Voldemort wouldn't let an underage kid working for him.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of nonsense is that? Draco is my darling fiance. He won't betray me to be a Death Eater.</em>
</p><p>Also, what the hell was wrong with that old man Albus. He cautioned me to not tell anyone about the murderer of my parents but how was it okay to tell Harry a thing that was supposed to be classified? Even though I ended up spilling the bean to Draco, Blaise and Theo, I felt like they ought to know because Draco was my fiance and Blaise along with Theo was brother-like best friends to me. Yet, Harry was only Harry; he was only a friend – or maybe not, he was the boy who lived. How could I forget such an unimportant thing?</p><p>The so-called chosen one had to be informed about everything there was. What a privilege.</p><p>I have an hour left for potions after taking a saunter around the castle, so I reckoned about going back to my room for a little nap would be perfect to ease my boredom. I opened the door to my room to see Draco lying on the bed, probably sleeping. Odd. He had never done that before, not since the start of year 6 and definitely not when he claimed to have a tight schedule lately. But who cared?</p><p>To be frank, Harry's words were now playing on repeat in my head while simultaneously, for some obvious reason, I had the urge to just cling to my Draco right now.</p><p>I slipped into bed next to him, admiring his fine side profile as I ran my fingertips along his perfect jawline while he was still sleeping peacefully. The sound of his steady breath could be heard very clearly. I observed his face closely, hovering my own face above his as I took a gander at the dark circles and heavy eye bags under his eyes. Was he having difficulty to sleep these days? Why didn't he tell me anything about it?</p><p>"Admiring me, love?" He murmured as the corners of his lips lifted slowly yet his eyes were still shut close.</p><p>"Draco, cuddle."</p><p>He chuckled before opening his arms widely for me. "Did someone bother you?"</p><p>"Someone said terrible things about you but I'm okay now," I admitted.</p><p>"Is that bothering you? Who is it?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not exactly bothered, I just wanna cuddle."</p><p>"As long as no one bothers you, I don't care about anything that anyone says about me to you," he mumbled while tucking some strands of my hair behind my ear. "You know me the best, Y/N."</p><p>"Draco," I called then he replied with a quick hum.</p><p>My emotions were suddenly jumbling up to be a melancholia mélange, washing over my mind as I tugged on his shirt. In a low sound to dissimulate my cracking voice, I spoke, "Can we do this more often?"</p><p>"Lord, I've been neglecting you too much, haven't I?" He said, tightening his arms around me while I hid my face on his chest. My eyes had become watery though I had tried blinking several times to stop the tears from forming up against my will.</p><p>"You have," I replied with a sad tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry, darling."</p><p>So he was still not going to tell me what the hell the purpose of his working out program was.</p><p>Draco caressed my hair gently as he started humming. I decided to look up at him to examine his face then my gaze was stuck to his eyes as soon as he stopped everything he was doing to me. He looked tired but a faint smile managed to form up, still. I was starting to think that my clingy self right now was disturbing him. As much as I needed his loving fondles right now, I supposed it was best if I let him take a rest.</p><p>"Are you not going to take a little siesta?"</p><p>"I'd rather hear you talking, tell me more about anything," he smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's okay to be greedy a bit.</em>
</p><p>My hands began to search for his toned abdomen, gradually performing a slow finger dance along his shirt covered abs. I laid my head back on his chest, listening to his rapidly stable heartbeat in silent. Draco didn't say anything which meant he allowed whatever I was currently doing to him.</p><p>"You know...I have always been curious about something," I started.</p><p>"What's it that makes my princess so curious?" He chuckled before planting a smooch on my head.</p><p>"Pansy cried, that day on our first date this year," I mumbled.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>I glanced up at him again, meeting his captivating silver-grey eyes. I couldn't help it. The thing I was curious about wasn't Pansy or anything else; it was his condition. He never explained the cry properly and neither the workout stuff he claimed to be a must-do thing. In all honesty, I only wanted to know the goals of it all.</p><p>"What are you hiding from me?" I asked in a murmur.</p><p>He tensed up a bit as he fixed his posture before he forcefully pushed my head to lay against his chest while he rested his on top of mine.</p><p>"Y/N, there is no— oh, maybe there's one," he spoke.</p><p>
  <em>Is he finally unfolding himself to me?</em>
</p><p>"Parkinson cried because I threatened to match her with Filch. She said horrible things about you and so I had to do something to shut her nasty mouth up."</p><p>It wasn't what I wanted to hear but I snorted. What a ridiculous reason to cry. Draco would never spare his time to be a matchmaker for the two ugly creatures though I had to admit, they might be a perfect companion for one another.</p><p>People said that love couldn't be forced – in this context, the people were only muggles. However, we lived in the Wizarding World; anything was possible with the existence of magic. Mayhap we could do something about this matchmaking opportunity with a little help from Slughorn – I meant we could use the Armotentia trick.</p><p>"I wanna see that happening for real," I giggled.</p><p>"Your grandpa can help us make it real," he chuckled as though he just read my mind.</p><p>"Aw...no, that's too cruel."</p><p>"It's Parkinson. What's so cruel for her?" He teased, making a mess of my hair.</p><p>Draco moved lower to get his face in front of mine. He lifted my chin, leaning forwards to land his lips on mine. It was nothing intense; only lips touching act but I still blushed and smiled shyly when he pulled away.</p><p>"And now you're smiling," he patted my head gently.</p><p>"Keep that smile forever Y/N, it's exquisite and it suits you flawlessly."</p><p>I poked his nose and said, "Then you'll have to make me smile forever, Draco. A tough job, I would say."</p><p>"I'd be honoured, Miss Richards."</p><p>And he kissed me one more time. My giggle echoed the room when Draco tickled me after the kiss. Thank Lord, I had the strength to put the tickling torture to a stop by grabbing his wrist at the right time.</p><p>"Now, go back to sleep, I'll wake you up before potions," I muttered.</p><p>He nodded faintly before closing his eyes. I just noticed that he had quite long eyelashes, probably longer than mine. Such a pretty boy.</p><p>After making sure he had gone to sleep, I tried to free myself from his arms. Tough luck, he never slept. He pulled me back to bed and uttered, "Who says you can go?"</p><p>"I don't wanna disturb your sleep, Draco."</p><p>"No. Stay Y/N, stay with me," he whispered, a hint of anguish in his voice.</p><p>The way he said it made me feel like something bad was going to happen to both of us as if we were going to be separated. I was obviously not going to leave him. Was it him who was going to break us off us in the end? Okay, now the overthinking part of me had taken over.</p><p>I couldn't let it slip my mind. Why did he have to say it that way?</p><p>•••</p><p>"...and that's all for today," Slughorn spoke, finishing the class.</p><p>"Y/N, I've got something for you," he added, approaching me who was currently leaning against Draco.</p><p>Slughorn was the best teacher in Hogwarts to me. He let me and Draco stuck around together the whole time during his class, other teachers would've protested and some would give us detention for being too close which was a very ridiculous excuse to disguise their enviousness towards our relationship.</p><p>"I did a little cleaning and I found this. It's your real grandpa's. It will keep you safe, your parents had one each," he handed me a gold coin with my last name engraved on it.</p><p>"You're giving me money?" I asked as I took the coin.</p><p>"Maybe I will, later. But this is your family protection charm. Your grandpa gave this to me as written on his last will, but I want you to have it now since I suppose, your parents hadn't given you one. It can protect you from anything harmful," he explained.</p><p>What a surprise to have a protection charm in a shape of gold coin. Why couldn't they make it more wearable? Like a necklace or a bracelet perhaps?</p><p>"But if my parents had one for each of them, how did they still get murdered?"</p><p>"It only protects you from things you think will bring harm to you," he said, glancing at Draco who was standing behind me before he turned back to me.</p><p>Another clue related to my parents' murder case had been revealed. The Death Eater who murdered my parents must be someone they knew, someone they trusted and someone so close to my family as the murders happened at my manor. My parents would never invite some strangers to our house for dinner.</p><p>"Gotta go now, see you at the dinner party this Friday," Slughorn smiled before leaving the class.</p><p>"Bloody Death Eaters. I'll make them pay for everything," I growled and I could feel Draco's hands around my waist tensed up.</p><p>I didn't think much of his strange reaction and we left the class to go back to our common room. Somehow the common room was quite packed up, but fortunately, Blaise had saved us some space on the leather couch.</p><p>"What did Slughorn give you earlier?" Blaise asked curiously.</p><p>"Just some old heirloom from my biological grandpa. I believe it will help me find the grotty Death Eaters who murdered my parents," I stated.</p><p>Draco stood up out of a sudden causing everyone to look at him, confused about his action.</p><p>"I'm tired. I'll go to our room for a nap," he excused himself right before I got to say anything. Well, maybe he didn't get enough rest before potions.</p><p>Blaise and I then talked about the next dinner party at Slughorn's office. He admitted that he didn't really want to go because not everyone in the club appreciated Slytherins. Even so, I succeeded in persuading him to keep going. It would be awkward if I was the only Slytherin in there. Although I had Slughorn to talk to, it was better to have someone my age from my house around during club meetings.</p><p>The talk went on with Blaise and Theo, later also joined by Vincent and Greg. After sharing the latest scandal which wasn't truly deserved to be called a scandal, the conversation shifted to how doomed the hallway near the courtyard had become these days. It was occupied by Ron and Lavender who had lost their dignity to show off how nasty an intimate relationship could turn out. Snogging, groping and sickening sweet nothings had awfully displayed as something utterly sinful to do, considering how they did it shamelessly in public.</p><p>Time elapsed and it was almost dinner time so I excused myself and went to my room to wake Draco up. He had to go to dinner with me. I didn't want him to be skinnier than he already was.</p><p>"Hey, you aren't asleep?" I asked, approaching the bed where he sat straight up with messy hair.</p><p>"Y/N," he called while I was fixing his hair.</p><p>"Do you hate Death Eaters that much?"</p><p>I froze for a moment.</p><p>"What if someone close to you turns out to be one?"</p><p>I was perplexed and scared by this sudden dark topic. Where was this possibly leading to?</p><p>"And why the questions?" I asked back, bringing myself to his level to look straight into his eyes; his sad eyes.</p><p>"I love you Y/N, please don't leave me," he muttered, hugging me of a sudden. Why would I ever leave him?</p><p>"Leave you? Why? Lord...are you a Death–"</p><p>"No!" He shouted near my ear.</p><p>"Don't shout at me," I murmured, a bit shocked by the unexpected tone surge in his voice. "But I know it, you'll never be a Death Eater. Sorry for asking a stupid question."</p><p>"Yeah, I won't Y/N...I won't."</p><p>"Sorry for shouting too. But you will <b>not</b> leave me, right Y/N?" He asked, hardly breathing at a steady pace.</p><p>"Mhmm, don't worry about things like that, Draco."</p><p>"Promise me," he demanded. "Say you will never leave me, please, I need to hear it."</p><p>I was puzzled by his act, demand and the whole situation at this moment but I did promise him anyway. I had no intention to leave him, in fact, I was scared that he might be the one to leave in the end.</p><p>"I promise I will never leave you, Draco."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. 102| Girls Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>It had almost been a week since the promise in our room. People had started decorating the great hall in Valentine's vibe. Girls started going in and out of the kitchen to experiment with chocolate making. The aroma from those hundreds of chocolates being melted at the same time permeated the air for every second of the day. Maybe I was the only girl who didn't have the excitement for Valentine's day.</p><p>
  <em>I hate Valentine.</em>
</p><p>Ever since last year's incident where Draco dumped me, all thanks to Umbitch, Valentine had become a cursed day for me and I would rather stay in my room all day than watching too many couples snogging in every corner of the castle. It was crazy to think that only 2 years ago, I was as eager as anyone else, waiting for the love day to come because I knew I had someone to spend the lovely time with; it was Draco.</p><p>My first Valentine with Draco as a couple was wonderful and I got to taste a bitter Valentine right the year after.</p><p>My relationship with Draco was surely in the best term right now, yet I still couldn't erase the dejected memories of having to cry my eyes out on the same day people were supposed to act all lovey-dovey with their partner a year ago.</p><p>By some fortune, I supposed I could spend the doomed day with Hermione to go on a best friends date instead. She would be alone since Ron was still a halfwit for dating Lavender Brown and my darling fiance, Draco, would 99% be busy with his workout plan. So Hermione and I were so going to take our stress away caused by the boys by hanging out together.</p><p>"Are you going on a date with Malfoy this year?" Hermione asked during our walk to the great hall for lunch.</p><p>"Are you referring to Valentine's date?" I asked for a confirmation and she nodded right away.</p><p>"Absolutely not, don't even mention Valentine in front of me, Hermione. You know how I feel about that day," I stated and she just giggled.</p><p>"Don't you think Malfoy will prepare something for you?"</p><p>"I hope not," I sighed. "What about you and Ron? He's still with the bitch?"</p><p>She nodded faintly; her expression showed disappointment. Could I just kill either one of those two disgusting love birds? My best friend was better in everything than that Lavender girl. Ron was so blind and now, I was starting to believe that perhaps Miss Brown used Amortentia to allure Ron into her arms.</p><p>"Say what, let's have a girls date tomorrow. Everything is on me and let's just do anything we want," I gushed.</p><p>"I doubt your boyfriend would allow that to happen, but sure, count me in," she said excitedly.</p><p>Hermione and I parted ways as we were going to sit at our house's table. Draco said he wasn't going to be able to make it to lunch so here I was, eating alone at the large table. Actually, I wasn't exactly alone, there were some other Slytherins too but I didn't socialise much with my housemates, hence I could pretty much say that I was alone. However, being alone didn't bother me much. I liked to be lonely sometimes, not having to talk to anyone and just enjoy my pasta by myself for the day sounded like a thing I would do every day.</p><p>Well, it was very enjoyable until someone decided to sit across from me.</p><p>"Hi," Astoria greeted.</p><p>Ugh, why was this kid casually saying hi to me now? I ignored her and continued with my delicious pasta.</p><p>"Are you and Draco still in a relationship?" She asked bluntly.</p><p>How brave of her. This girl was so bloody bothersome, asking a question that the answer was too obvious. I stayed quiet and quickly dug in because I needed to hold my snap. Only food could calm me down for now while Draco was away doing God-knew-what.</p><p>"Um...hello? I'm asking you a question," she spoke, waving her nasty hand in front of my face.</p><p>"For Merlin's sake. Why are you talking to me Astoria?" I sneered.</p><p>"Is Draco free on Valen–"</p><p>"Honestly, get a life. He's bloody taken by me and we're still dating, so fuck off," I hissed.</p><p>"But I heard your conversation with a Gryffindor that you aren't going to have a date with him on Valentine's day," she debated.</p><p>
  <em>Can I just strangle her?</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, so what? Don't get your hope to fly away too high. Even if we won't go on a date that day, we are still a thing and— oh Lord, I think I'm done explaining things to a lamebrain like you," I replied rudely while mentally slapping myself for interacting with this idiot. I quickly finished my pasta and stormed off the great hall.</p><p>•••</p><p>I was organising my clothes and Draco's in the wardrobe room to kill my time. It was past dinner and I was waiting for Draco to come back from his working out program that later I found out was being done with Vincent and Greg. I supposed I didn't have to continue my investigation anymore since there was no way he would cheat with some boys, moreover if they were Vincent and Greg. However, just in case if he cheated on me, either one of the boys would snitch on him for some sweets that I had prepared.</p><p>There was a tiny box that caught my eyes while I was stocking the socks to the drawer, not mine obviously. It was Draco's and he put it on the tallboy as though he wanted everyone to see it close. I couldn't hold my curiosity so I moved my hand to take the box.</p><p>"Nope darling, that's supposed to be a surprise," Draco said, lifting me in the air.</p><p>
  <em>Since when is he already here?</em>
</p><p>"You don't do a good job at hiding your little surprise," I giggled. "Is it for me?"</p><p>"Who else would I give a surprise to?" He chuckled before pecking my lips lightly. "Come on, let's go to sleep, little witch."</p><p>He carried me in his arms to our bed silently. The quiet air gave me an idea to tease him then I sling my arms around his neck playfully before nuzzling my head to his neck. That expensive cologne smell was way stronger if I sniffed it from around his neck; Lord, I bloody loved his scent. He dissolved into some little chuckles while rubbing my back in a slow movement when I began placing some kisses along his neck.</p><p>I pulled myself back a bit, eyeing the blond hair that I wanted to muss up so bad. "Draco," I chanted and he looked up to me instantly.</p><p>I went to press my lips on him gently, a quick light peck that held thousands of meanings which only he and I could understand.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," he smiled fondly. Certainly smart, he sensed my intention really quick.</p><p>"Can I have Daddy Draco for the night?" I whispered to his ear.</p><p>"Are you drunk?" He asked with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm pretty much sober, sir," I giggled to his face.</p><p>He lay me on the bed before leaning in for a passionate kiss. No hand movements this time and I wondered why. I opened my mouth slightly, creating a small gap for him to get in. But he never did, he only sucked my lower lip yet that still got the butterflies to fly freely in my stomach. He pulled away faster than I expected so I shook my head rapidly, whining for him to kiss me again.</p><p>"Nope, this is all I can give to you tonight, love," he said unwillingly.</p><p>"But da–"</p><p>"Listen to me, little witch," he spoke, "Go to the prefect's bathroom tomorrow at 6, right before dinner."</p><p>"But why? We have a private bathroom now."</p><p>He chuckled before saying, "Yeah, but I prefer a larger tub for a date night."</p><p>Date night? Was he talking about Valentine's date? He knew I hated Valentine after what happened last year. Now a date on Valentine's day? It was the same reason that caused us to break up last year. This was not happening; I wasn't going to take any risk. Who knew if he would dump me again?</p><p>"Don't worry, we're just going to have a lovely night. I promise nothing bad will happen," he assured, probably because he noticed my panic look.</p><p>"I don't know...what if–"</p><p>"Everything will be fine," he convinced.</p><p>"Be my Valentine Y/N," he smiled while he caressed my cheek.</p><p>I didn't say a word for a moment until I saw the worry in his eyes. Was he worried I would reject him?</p><p>
  <em>Never in a million years.</em>
</p><p>"How could I reject you, Draco," I chuckled.</p><p>Draco smiled widely and then he said, "What about marry me Y/N."</p><p>"Now that is a different case, love."</p><p>He laughed, not being offended or disappointed for once after I rejected his proposal for who knew how many times.</p><p>"Um...you're not going to be bipolar, are you, Draco?" I asked full of nervousness.</p><p>"It depends on how obedient you will be, darling," he spoke lowly as he went to lie next to me. I immediately placed my head against his chest so he could run his fingers through my hair easily. That would help me to sleep better and definitely faster.</p><p>"Should I wear something bolder than usual?" I questioned. My fingers trailed his torso, from his toned abs to his jaw as I raised my body to face him completely.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be nice, but I'd prefer if you wear nothing Y/N."</p><p>Draco grasped my bum to get me to giggle which eventually brought a peal of laughter escaping his mouth too.</p><p>"You're horny but you won't do me," I complained.</p><p>I poked his face multiple times to annoy him. He wasn't cheesed and I got another burst of laughter instead. An idea to pinch his nose popped up in my head and I was so close to making it real until he grabbed my wrist. Then a spank hit my bum.</p><p>"Ouch?" I faked a wince.</p><p>"Daddy needs to save up for his princess tomorrow, now go to sleep little witch."</p><p>•••</p><p>I told Hermione about my plan with Draco for tonight. She was happy for me and I asked her to accompany me for a little shopping at Hogsmeade since I was supposed to have a girls date with her today. Dumbledore had been a nice old man to me since my parents' death and it wasn't a difficult thing to do to ask for a leave for today. Well, in reality, many girls were going to Hogsmeade too, I saw Astoria and Pansy walking down the ground earlier.</p><p>"We are so gonna waste a lot of money today!" I exclaimed when we were already walking halfway through. "Sorry for the girls date."</p><p>"No, that's okay. I'd rather go with you than hold my vomit from watching people snogging in the common room, even if this hang out was only going to last a few hours," she replied.</p><p>"Aw...poor Hermione. He will get himself back and both of you are going to be the cutest couple ever, I'm sure he will," I consoled. She just sighed in response.</p><p>We got inside Gladrags Wizardwear and the memory of me shagging with Draco in the changing room flashed by my eyes. I hoped no one knew about that. Another memory of witnessing Pansy's cry was also running inside my head, I truly wanted to see it again.</p><p>I told Hermione she could get anything she wanted while we were here and so we parted ways to find our own clothing needs. She went to the sweater section while I went to the underwear section. It was a date night and I knew what I was going to buy. Even though Draco had bought me tons of cute lingerie, I needed a new one just for tonight to make it memorable.</p><p>I picked some lingerie sets, one was a white silk set and the other one was a black lacy set which looked a little bit more sensual than the first lacy lingerie I wore on my birthday. He would be happy with either one for sure.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Slut is buying some lingerie. Whose cock are you aiming this time?" Pansy scoffed, making Astoria snorted beside her. Honestly, I didn't get Astoria's true intention. One time she acted friendly, one time he acted like a nitwit. Which one was her true colour?</p><p>"Hmm...I don't know, maybe Draco's? I remember we are dating each other," I sneered before walking away to find Hermione. They were positively jealous now.</p><p>I showed Hermione the sets I chose with so much thrill in my blood as I waited for her response. Her eyes widened right away, a few seconds passed and she gasped in shock. "You're gonna wear those?"</p><p>"Of course, it's a date ni— gosh, do you think it's gonna be some innocent date night between teenagers? I mean with Draco?" I laughed. "I'm telling you, he is a beast."</p><p>"Please wear protection, I don't wanna see a baby Malfoy in 9 months," she groaned.</p><p>"Like condom? I believe that's what muggles use but here we drink some contraceptive potions, Hermione or at least my kind, as in pure-blood, does. Though some wizards like to wear condoms, Draco never does."</p><p>"Oh my God. Let's talk about something else," she groaned in embarrassment.</p><p>I supposed I had accidentally poisoned her innocent mind. I apologised for that and we went to the cashier to pay for everything. Pansy and Astoria glared at us on our way there but we ignored the pathetic whores.</p><p>"So no boyfriend for today?" The cashier lady smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm having a best friend date today," I chuckled happily.</p><p>"For the lucky guy?" She asked, addressing the lingerie sets. I nodded instantly.</p><p>"And for the best friend? You're gonna pay for this too?"</p><p>Hermione was about to give her money to the cashier but I stopped her. Today was my treats. I had never actually paid for anyone, not even myself because Draco always paid for everything for me. I supposed I knew why he liked to do that, spending for others gave me joy.</p><p>"Take the change."</p><p>We left the clothing shop and strolled around the village for a while. We walked slowly while savouring the not-so-beautiful scenery until we reached Honeydukes. A man was sitting in front of the shop with a sign saying that there were some newly released sweets and we could only get that from him. As a sweets enthusiast, I would never miss the chance to taste a new series of sweets.</p><p>The man said there was this limited edition sugar balls and only a pouch left to buy. I immediately made a purchase of that sugar balls along with some other new sweets. Hermione was a bit sceptical about my decision to buy the sweets from the man outside the sweet shop. She claimed this man looked suspicious, but honestly, I reckoned she was just upset because I didn't give her a taste of my sugar balls.</p><p>She could have the other sweets but not the limited edition one. To be frank, they truly didn't joke around when they released something with limited stock available. This round shaped sweet coated with white sugar tasted extremely sugary which was to my liking.</p><p>Then we continued our date. We visited the post office for some nonsense reasons, got some treatments for our hair, had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and for our final stop, I persuaded her to go to Madam Puddifoot's for the desserts.</p><p>The inside of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop was all covered in pink; the bows, curtains, table cloth and they even changed their chair cushion to a love shaped one, also in pink. This was a pink nightmare as I recalled my horrible memory of having to step my feet at Umbridge's office last year.</p><p>For the first time, I regretted going to this lovely tea shop. There were only couples everywhere, as far as our eyes could view – this place was a total horror for single folks. However, I couldn't back off now, not when the waitress who usually took my order had spotted us. With a will full of hesitation, I led Hermione to my favourite table which by some chance was still empty. She looked confused and kind of annoyed, I guessed.</p><p>
  <em>This is a bad idea.</em>
</p><p>I ordered everything as always then apologised a thousand times to my single best friend. Hermione, being the nicest girl I had always known she was, forgave me and said it was okay, we were here for the desserts anyway. The awful apology session shifted to a chinwag about her crush problem, discussing normal methods to get Ron back to his senses. She still didn't let me do something to kill the purple twit.</p><p>"He's so oblivious," Hermione sighed.</p><p>This hit me quite hard, knowing that I was one slow-witted twat too when it came to any relationship matter.</p><p>"You know, it's not wrong to be oblivious," here I was, defending Ron.</p><p>She sent me a puzzled look as the waitress came to serve our order.</p><p>"I mean, maybe he's just like me," I stated, "I was overwhelmed with my feeling as soon as you made me realise my special affection for Draco. When you're too deep in love with someone, you tend to ignore everything else and focus on your own feeling because we're smitten by that someone, all we can think about is our crush and all we can feel is the delight of fancying someone. It's most likely for us to miss any signs of the possibility to have our crush liking us back."</p><p>I took a sip of my tea and she followed my action.</p><p>"In my case, I was honestly lucky, very very lucky to have Draco noticing my feeling. Thus, he made the first move to ask me out and yet, I was still in the denial stage even after he kissed me a few times. I was tickled pink and my heart refused to believe that Draco was indeed enamoured with me. You know, I just never thought that we would ever be able to make it out to be something like this, to be involved in a romantic relationship with each other. My heart dared not to expect a splendid dream because I was scared to get hurt if he turned out to have no particular feeling towards me."</p><p>"Are you suggesting for me to ask him out?" she asked.</p><p>"That might help, but Ron's already with someone. I say, give him time, Hermione. Give him time to realise his true feeling and yours," I said with a smile.</p><p>Hermione told me that she would give it a thought and there were no more Ron and Lavender mentioned in our talk until the end of our Hogsmeade date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. 103| Appetiser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-This chapter contains smut-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I wore one of the black dresses Draco bought for me for the Christmas party and I chose the white silk lingerie set in the end because I was aiming for the contrast colour between each fabric that fit my curve. The dress was honestly beautiful – a little bit revealing my front side since it was a low cut one but I was fine with it.</p><p>After making sure I was ready with my look and the sweet pouch of the limited edition sugar balls I wanted Draco to taste, I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6, I supposed I should go now or else, I would be stuck with grumpy Draco for the rest of the night.</p><p>I wandered through the corridors, stepping on each staircase carefully, not wanting to trip because it would make me look clumsy and I wouldn't want to get a scratch. Hogwarts really needed to build a lift. Walking all the way up in this huge castle was tiring as hell, I felt like I was losing my legs before the shag just from trudging up the stairs.</p><p>I couldn't help but grumble in disappointment until I got to the fifth floor; the destined floor for the date night.</p><p>My feet moved faster to find the bathroom quickly and that was when I passed by Astoria and Pansy who seemed to be coming from the prefects' bathroom direction. Pansy gave me a cynical stare while Astoria acted pretty normal, maybe she really was only a puppet for her mom.</p><p>
  <em>What are they doing here?</em>
</p><p>"Ah my pretty little witch," Draco blurted from behind me.</p><p>Oh, so he just arrived too. Right, there was no way he would meet those dimwits just before our date rendezvous.</p><p>"Did you see the duo muppet just a moment ago?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, but you're not going to be jealous because they happened to stroll around here, darling. We technically lived in the same school," he laughed.</p><p>"Now, let's get inside," he said, pushing me through the door after muttering the password. </p><p>Actually, I was kind of confused about what we were going to do here, I had bathed and were we only going to shag here? In the bathtub?</p><p>"Take your clothes off," he ordered while he, himself, was doing the same already.</p><p>"You want to do it right away? Why can't we do it in the room of requirement instead or maybe our private bedroom?" I questioned.</p><p>"Just do what I say Y/N," he groaned, walking to the huge bathtub.</p><p>He immersed himself in the bubbly water. He did prepare for everything. If I knew we were just going to take a bath together, I wouldn't bother going to Gladrags Wizardwear to buy those seducing underwear.</p><p>"You should've told me about this way earlier then I wouldn't have to waste my time picking a nice lingerie for a bleeding bath," I complained.</p><p>"I've told you that I would like it better to see nothing on you," he replied casually while eyeing me undressing, "But that's hot, I love seeing it on you, Y/N."</p><p>"I know I'm super hot," I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bath with the sweet pouch in my hand.</p><p>"Are those wine?" I asked when two glass with purple-red fluid were placed on the floor near the tub.</p><p>"Don't ask too many questions and get in here quickly," he demanded.</p><p>"You're not being very patient today, Mr Malfoy," I sighed, stepping inside the bathtub after placing the pouch on the floor.</p><p>"And you keep draining my patience with your talk and questions, Miss Richards. Don't blame me if I act harshly later," he hissed.</p><p>"Not there, here. Stay close to me," he said, pulling me closer to lean on him. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my bum instantly. "Feel what you do to me, love?"</p><p>"Oh, you're very randy just like every normal day, Draco," I giggled.</p><p>"What's in there?" He asked, addressing the sweet pouch I put near the wine glasses.</p><p>"My new favourite sweet!" I exclaimed, turning around to take it. I opened the pouch and took a piece of those small sugar balls, hovering it over Draco's face to annoy him. "Honeydukes just released it today and it's a limited edition, isn't it my lucky day?"</p><p>"Open up," I ordered but he didn't do as I said.</p><p>I sent him a puzzled look and repeated what I said earlier a few times, but the result was still the same; he wouldn't do anything to open his bloody mouth.</p><p>"Draco, open up!" I whined.</p><p>He chuckled a little before giving me his sly smirk as he said, "Feed me Y/N," then his hands pulled my waist closer to him before he whispered huskily, "Feed me the right way Y/N."</p><p>With that, I put the sugar balls in my mouth and my hands on his chest as we both gradually bent closer towards each other. A pair of his soft warm lips hit mine and I quickly made a tiny gap, gliding my tongue to his mouth so I could deliver the sweet directly.</p><p>The luscious taste from the tiny round-shaped candy felt like it flooded me with a taste of heaven, along with Draco's tongue and his firm squeezes on my bum.</p><p>"Don't you think it tasted a bit weird?" He asked once I pulled away, but I didn't put much attention to what he was saying.</p><p>"Nope, but it's a bit hot in here, isn't it?" I asked.</p><p>"Everything is always hot when you're around, darling."</p><p>Somehow I felt a bit bolder and sensual than usual as if something triggered my sexual nerves. I caressed his face, feeling the clenched jaw he made when I accidentally ground my private part against one of his thighs.</p><p>My body lowered down so I could sit on his thigh which obliged Draco's sight to follow wherever my gaze went since I was such a charming lady that he couldn't keep his eyes away from me for even a second.</p><p>"Draco, I'm wet," I blurted. "Very wet."</p><p>"Obviously, we're taking a bath," he said, probably faking it because he was a pervert and he must've known what I meant precisely.</p><p>"My cunt is wet and I want you Draco," I stated bluntly before attacking his neck with my tender kisses.</p><p>He must be surprised. We never called my pussy cunt.</p><p>"Wow, slow down there, baby," he said but I ignored him again and that drove him upset.</p><p>Draco grabbed my neck, stopping me from leaving more love bites on him as he pushed me back a little. He glared at me – a glare that would make me do anything he commanded because it set me weak under him.</p><p>"I said slow down," he growled.</p><p>I stroked the veiny arm that was grasping my throat firmly, steadily moving along to the big stiff hand on my neck. With tiny courage I had in my heart, I decided to protest, "But daddy, I–"</p><p>"You won't get anything if you can't hold your inner slut for a little while, little witch," he interrupted and I nodded willingly.</p><p>I meant, what choices did I have here? Better obey him and get fucked later than act like a brat to get nothing. That was the right thing to do..., right?</p><p>He handed me a glass of wine, told me to go back to my original position and brought my hair to the side of my neck gently before I laid my back on his torso. His lips brushed my right ear, biting it as he breathed, "Drink and talk."</p><p>What were we doing actually? Were we just going to sit here, not even facing each other, and have a random chinwag through the night?</p><p>I wanted to have a lovely night, not a random talk in a pool-like tub with effervescent bath salt.</p><p>"Talk Y/N."</p><p>I kept quiet and sip my wine instead. He clicked his tongue and went to lick my ear right away to make me speak a word. I enjoyed it so I stayed in silence, still, to drain his patience. Impatient Draco started to arise as he didn't stop the lick. It was time to use his lips, he was trailing kisses down to my neck, be it light kisses or hard sucking to mark me his.</p><p>"Use your mouth to talk Y/N," he said angrily.</p><p>I giggled lowly until he bit me hard in the crook of my neck. This was when I had to stop.</p><p>"Uh...you're quite popular," I finally blurted. "Among girls."</p><p>"Go on," Draco whispered hardly, making sure his hot breath hit the sensitive spot on my neck. He stayed quiet, keeping his tongue busy with my neck.</p><p>"Astoria and Pansy...um, they like you..."</p><p>"Are you asking me or telling me, Y/N?"</p><p>"Telling you...Draco," I muttered as he began moving his hand to my thighs, giving light touches near my exposed pussy under the water. The other one travelled to my left breast, circling his fingertips around the sensitive nipple causing my breath to get heavier, almost like I skipped a breath a few times now and then.</p><p>"Keep talking," he muttered.</p><p>"Draco please."</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"I can't do just this, talking and groping," I whined.</p><p>"Why are you being the impatient one now?" He replied after clicking his tongue, hot breath steamed my ear as he whispered, "Patient is virtue darling, it will feel better if you let your body wait before releasing."</p><p>
  <em>How can I be patient when you keep luring me in?</em>
</p><p>"But daddy, I can't do that now," I complained in a breathless state.</p><p>The word <em>daddy </em>always got him.</p><p>"Fine, let me taste your lips and I'll decide what happens next," he mumbled and I turned my head to face him within seconds.</p><p>He used one of his hands to hold my face as he landed his lips on mine. What started as a slow passionate kiss with a scanty tongue play slowly transformed into a rough snog in which his tongue got to be dominant. He smiled warmly once we broke the kiss.</p><p>"I have no interest in anyone but you Y/N. So don't worry about Greengrass nor Parkinson, they are nothing compared to you, my dearest angel."</p><p>How could this boy be so attractive and amiable?</p><p>He took the wine glass away from my hand and crashed his lips on mine in a swift. His hand started fumbling my left boob, kneading the nipple to make it more sensitive while his tongue rolled all around my mouth during the slow French kiss we were sharing.</p><p>It was truly a good starter of stimulation until he got to my inner thighs which definitely made it feel a thousand times better.</p><p>His lips parted away from mine to go to my neck as his fingers slowly made their way to my pussy. It started with one rub around my clit then my body jolted on its own and naughty whimpers escaped my mouth as they wished.</p><p>"Talk, darling," Draco breathed to my ear before he bit the lobe.</p><p>"I can't..."</p><p>A finger slipped in when he pushed his thumb over my clit. My lower half jumped up while my legs were kicking in random directions underwater.</p><p>"Oh Lord," I whimpered, seizing his thigh.</p><p>"You're quite sensitive today, love."</p><p>"Just fuck me..."</p><p>"Not yet," he refused, "I said talk."</p><p>"I ca–"</p><p>Draco yanked my hair so he could snog me again. Sucking my tongue and lips wildly as though his life depended on the kiss, the unstoppable desire in me increased at a frantic pace.</p><p>"Love is ecstasy, indeed."</p><p>"How do you do this to me, Y/N?" He breathed.</p><p>"I don't know, Draco...," I panted.</p><p>"I say I'm addicted," he chuckled, putting aside some strands of my hair which later followed by another whisper to my ear, "Are you also addicted?"</p><p>My eyes were captivated by his, enthralled by the love and affection he held for me which was shown in his pupils then willingly, a faint murmur made a way out of my sealed lips, "I am."</p><p>"To the love," he paused with a smirk, "Or to the lust, is it?"</p><p>"To everything that is you..."</p><p>"We seem to have a lot in common then, Miss Richards. I'm addicted to your everything and I'll make you super happy tonight that you can't remember anything else. Only me, Draco Malfoy, matters in your head."</p><p>I giggled a little along with my cheeks blushing in scarlet. I was already super happy now, how much more happiness was there left to obtain?</p><p>"How can one be so adorable and tempting at the same time? It's confusing me," he sighed, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I can't decide whether to have soft hours with you or just fucking ruin you for having such a tantalising curve to seduce me."</p><p><em>Ruin me, </em><em>Drac</em>o.</p><p>"Should I give you both?"</p><p>"Mhmm," I replied shortly.</p><p>A moment later I could feel another finger get inside, or maybe two more. He made a slow movement at first, up and down to feel my wall then little by little, he went full inside with all three fingers. The chill from his ring meeting my flesh was making it pleasanter as he got deeper and Draco knew it; he did it on purpose to hear my moans which he muffled right away with the sloppy kisses from his tasty lips.</p><p>The make-out session never stopped. He let me took some air several times but the hair yank came to get me again after each breath was inhaled to my lung, then another intense snog started.</p><p>I wouldn't let him be the one who was busy pleasing me, I wanted to do the same to him too.</p><p>And so my hand searched for his cock. I found it in a flash, already hard and tensed. I massaged it immediately, feeling the popping vein as my palm brushed over his thick shaft. This handjob successfully triggered some low groans to be released from his mouth. Thus, the hard hot breaths exchanging began.</p><p>"Aren't you a good slut for me, little witch?"</p><p>I was already drowned in endless rapture, happily mumbling erratic noises to express how much the beatitude I derived from a trench of divine rhapsody he submerged me into. Draco would only chuckle darkly once in a while, in between the act of swapping spit we conducted.</p><p>Numerous insults and smutty scenarios crept into my ears, triggering the high drive of lust to erupt all over me.</p><p>He pulled his lips away just to see how pleased I looked like when his hands kept arousing my body constantly.</p><p>"Moan my name Y/N. Tell me how good it feels to have my fingers inside you," he smirked.</p><p>I let out low audible moans from the excitement and I could feel how his cock hardened just by hearing me calling his name in a lascivious voice. Eye contact was made. His eyes inundated with raunchiness, staring without blinking at me as though he wanted to get inside my head from the ardent staring contest.</p><p>Then he intentionally pressed my clit with more force a few times to make me moan louder. I gagged and closed my eyes shut, not having the strength to endure the euphoria with straight open eyes. Too bad, I never knew that it was going to be a wrong move.</p><p>Draco grabbed my face and growled to me in a hoarse enraged whisper – no one would dare to contend this kind of whisper from him unless they had a death wish.</p><p>"Look at me, slut."</p><p>"Draco," I moaned once our eyes met for who knew how many times. Even under the dusky light and hot tight air, his eyes still radiated adoration towards me.</p><p>He smirked, knowing very well that he had got me. He had got everything of me to obey him.</p><p>"What's it, little witch?" he responded in a whisper.</p><p>"I'm close."</p><p>And he stopped everything. Lord, why did he always do that when I was so close to cum?</p><p>"Get up," he ordered and I did as he told within seconds because frankly, I would do anything for him to make me cum right now.</p><p>Water splashed everywhere as both of us got up at the same time. I spun around to face his direction, enjoying the view of his well-shaped body. A perfect torso lined with toned abs, just by thinking it was all for me to possess had got me even more thirsty and needy for his touch. I wanted to be fucked so bad.</p><p>Draco turned his back at me to do something with the clothes, leaving me to see nothing but his tensed back muscles. My mind had travelled to the wild, picturing how I would dig my nails into his backside flesh as he pounded hard inside me.</p><p>I was away, sinking in my own imagination that I didn't realise I already had my fingers touching the entrance of my pulsating <em>lips </em>which my fiance wrecked half-way through earlier.</p><p>He would be mad if he found out. But wouldn't that be interesting? He would definitely do me hard if he knew.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I so daring tonight?</em>
</p><p>A low whimper escaped my mouth as my index finger slid inside. I was still too stimulated from his play earlier which made it very easy to entertain my own body right now. Draco hadn't heard anything so I kept going, moving little by little until I found <em>the</em> spot.</p><p>"God..."</p><p>My fiance quickly twisted his upper half to see me. He widened his eyes and within seconds, my neck was grasped to be under his possession. His eyes looked fierce, blazing with so much rage that even under the umbra of his messy hair, I could see it vividly. It told me how screwed I was. I shouldn't have tried to piss him off in the first place.</p><p>"I did plan to have slow passionate sex to suit your taste yet you keep behaving like a slutty brat, pushing on my nerves even when I've given you warnings. What should I do then, little witch?" He scoffed.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I spoke with a voice that rather came out as a whisper because of the fear that overwhelmed my mind.</p><p>"I've warned you Y/N. I have fucking warned you about not touching yourself!" He raised his voice at me.</p><p><em>Uh oh, he is certainly angry</em>.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Draco. I di–"</p><p>He pulled my wrist harshly, brought me to the edge of the bath as he chuckled a devil laugh. There was a significant difference between his happy chuckle and the evil one. The evil chuckles would always allow me to have a taste of paradise beyond heaven. However, just like any other things, it came with 2 opposites outcomes. I would get the heavenly pleasure; yes, but I would also have to sacrifice my legs.</p><p>"I'm giving you a chance to keep your legs," he started.</p><p>Thank Lord! He seemed to have at least some mercy left for me.</p><p>"Let's play a game here. I'll fuck you with either my fingers or tongue but you can't cum until I say so."</p><p>
  <em>Isn't it torture?</em>
</p><p>"If you cum before my command, you lose and I'm breeding you tonight. But if you win, I'll still breed you," he sneered.</p><p>"We're not making baby and what the hell is wrong with the game rule? Do I not have a choice here?" I objected.</p><p>"Ah, little witch talking about the rule when she clearly just broke one earlier," he cackled blackly as he thumbed my lower lip down. "How adorable."</p><p>"Sure, we're not making baby yet. I just wanna see how much of my cum can be stuffed in your tight cunt before you drip everything out of your pussy."</p><p>I just got turned on even more by the idea he spat and pervert Draco sensed it. He told me to lie on the floor he had covered with some light fabric. Just because I didn't want to get him angrier, I followed his command without question.</p><p>"Spread your legs, little witch."</p><p>I hesitated a bit and that drove him mad as shown from his exasperated look. Draco stretched my legs as he coveted, eyeing my drenched pussy before a peal of laughter burst out of him as if he knew he would win this game easily.</p><p>"Good Lord. You look so delicate like a flower but no one knows with only a little rub over this sensitive cunt, you'll be my little slut."</p><p>He gave a light touch moving towards a direction downwards on my pussy. I strived so hard to not move a muscle even when my hips were dying to buckle up to meet his fingers.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>"Let's see how long you can last," he smirked.</p><p>Without any doubt, he started licking my pussy. Pushing his tongue through the folds and Lord, it felt even better than his fingers. He was sucking my pussy, going brutally deliberate when my legs had started trembling.</p><p>He stopped to slap my throbbing pussy multiple times. Weirdly, I didn't feel much pain from it; there was a perfect thrill in the pain, it even overshadowed any form of ache which was supposed to be there to affect me.</p><p>"You're my little whore, say it."</p><p>Another hard slap landed on my pussy which somehow got me jolted in vibration.</p><p>"I'm your little whore."</p><p>"Good," he grunted, "Dare to cum, dare to be destroyed."</p><p>Then he pinned my thighs to the ground with his strength. He took a gander at me with his evil smirk plastered across his face. I was scared and disbelievingly excited simultaneously.</p><p>"I'll make you dry," he cackled.</p><p>"Then you'll cry and beg me to stop."</p><p>Draco spat his saliva to my ruby lips and swept his tongue through the folds over and over before he started sucking the swollen bud. And so the punishment began. My body squirmed in random directions as his tongue pushed deeper inside me. My hands were on his hair, tugging it when my body arched as a result of being in a euphoric state.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Draco, please," I screamed, "Love, please."</p><p>He ignored me.</p><p>I couldn't hold myself any longer. I craved to have the release from the start of the talk and tease at the beginning of this so-called date night.</p><p><em>Well, shit. E</em> <em>ither way, I will still get sore legs.</em></p><p>"God...Draco," I cried once I hit my orgasm. I pulled his soft hair way harsher in reflex while the pleasurable wave streamed freely that came along with the uncontrollable twitch, indulging my mind and body in pure bliss.</p><p>He didn't stop sucking which was making it feel even more unbearably great. Electricity burst through my nerves completely and my body was shaking like a maniac from the pent up juice releasing.</p><p>"What a juicy appetiser," said Draco as soon as he finished slurping everything out.</p><p>"Looks like I win," he smiled smugly.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, lustful boy.</em>
</p><p>"Now, you have to obey everything I say, do you understand?"</p><p>
  <em>What options do I have?</em>
</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. 104| A Pleasant Atrocity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-Smut ahead-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Draco let me take a break for a while after achieving my climax. I was still lying on the ground with only a light blue cloth covering the cold hard floor. My hands were on my belly as I tried to get my breath stable while hearing some endearment from my fiance.</p><p>I scanned the ceiling to find something interesting that could perhaps help me with my heavy breath. The heartbeat was still at a marathon pace; it grew faster instead when Draco decided to lie next to me. His hand touched mine, entwining our fingers together which stopped me from having my sight stuck on the boring bathroom roof.</p><p>He got my attention all over again.</p><p>"Y/N," he called me in his husky voice.</p><p>I turned my head to the side, captured within his mesmerising stare right away. He could easily dive into my soul from the gaze we shared right now and maybe, he already did. However, this didn't stop me from trying to make the first move. I touched his bare chest, aiming to the left side where his heart located to feel what he felt.</p><p>It turned out that Draco Malfoy was also having a mad heartbeat, just like me.</p><p>"You're pretty," I blurted with a grin.</p><p>"I know someone prettier, way prettier that she attracts too much attention of the males," he replied, "I'm lucky she's mine. Can you believe it? An angel chooses to be with me, she even let me call her my slut."</p><p>"Oh, stop it," I giggled a laugh full of shyness.</p><p>"Listen to me, little witch," said Draco, became quite serious out of the blue, killing the joyful mood.</p><p>"I love you and I'm sorry if I did something wrong and hurt you. I'm also sorry for whatever happens after this very second. I meant it Y/N, I never have the intention to hurt you."</p><p>It was kind of rare to see him feeling bad for something this much, moreover when the thing he was apologising for was shag related stuff. I understood his needs very well, it might differ from other guys but I could handle it. I could bear the pain for pleasure. He shouldn't feel sorry for making me feel good.</p><p>
  <em>That's what he means, right?</em>
</p><p>"Well, you're a twat sometimes but trust me Draco, I might look fragile from the outside but you should never think of me as a weakling. I'm capable of coping up with all your crazy fantasy needs," I spoke.</p><p>"Is that truly so?"</p><p>"Oh please, you would've found it out if I couldn't handle such an active player like you on our first," a peal of laughter burst out of me.</p><p>"You're an extraordinary girl," he chortled. "Shall we start then?"</p><p>The moment he got up from his lying position, everything soft of him immediately left the scene and the aura he emitted only screamed crude. It was rather disbelieving that only a few seconds ago, he was looking through me with affection. Whatever possessed him right now, it had taken the mercy my fiance had.</p><p>To be completely honest, I was quite scared. My simple-minded brain thought having some more sugar balls in this situation would help kick the fear away and so I did. However, I could only taste 2 pieces of it since Draco had swiftly grabbed my calves, pulling them forcefully to get closer to him.</p><p>Our lower body hit each other at the same time. His tensed shaft stood right a few inches away from my entrance and my pussy started throbbing for God knew how many times. Wrath filled his face when I tried to back away a little. He pulled me back again, gripping my legs tighter to make no escape available for me.</p><p>My bum was on the very edge of the floor, if he just pulled me a little more then I would fall to the tub evidently. Oh Lord, was this the position he wished to have while shagging?</p><p>"Trying to escape right under my nose when the rule of the game had been declared very clear," he snarled, "I'm not gonna be easy on you."</p><p>He cackled. A crackle of tension filled the air as his evil laugh echoed around the large bathroom.</p><p>"Just look at that tarty lingerie you wore. You work so hard to impress me yet now you act like you don't wanna take responsibility for your slutty behaviour."</p><p>"Engrave this to your mind Y/N, you're nothing but a whore of mine, my cumslut during shag. There's no changing that."</p><p>Why the hell did I get turned on by this? He was obviously insulting me but it sounded extremely tantalising as if the words he spat had a certain power to grope my desperate curve, to arise the dark hidden desire of one's heart.</p><p>For a minute, I was bemused of myself. The spike of raunchiness leapt out of control at the start of this date night before it settled down in a sudden plummet after my first huge release. Then with a subtle reason, Draco's words caused the mental craving to awake once more. How was this possible?</p><p>
  <em>Is it because I love being degraded?</em>
</p><p>"Y/N Richards," his voice rang into my ear, snapping me from the presumption that gnawed my soul.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy," I whispered.</p><p>A smirk appeared from the pair of impeccably soft warm lips of his.</p><p>"I'm trying to be nice here even though the ardour to put a baby in you is not to be borne," he fixed his eyes on me, "So darling, have you got your monthly potion?"</p><p>I slightly nodded. His sly smirk turned into a frown in a second as he rolled his eyes, disappointed and possibly upset too.</p><p>To be saying the truth here, the way he constantly ached about having a baby when we were barely finishing school always astounded me. He probably thought raising and taking care of a child was as easy as he did the same to his own eagle owl. The truth was the other way around. Children were adorable; sure, but the thought of having one at this young age was not so appealing. Pregnancy was a whole new nightmare to dwell on for now.</p><p>"No, no, wai–"</p><p>Draco slammed himself hard inside me.</p><p>"Good Merl–"</p><p>He bent lower, hovering his lips above mine as his hot breath caressed the skin of my face straightly, he sneered, "You can only speak my name, little witch."</p><p>Then the pound began. My legs wrapped his body as he deliberately brought my lower half up so he could easily thrust nonstop. He enveloped my waist with one hand, making my body stay in an arched posture with only my hair reaching the ground.</p><p>Everything looked quite hazy with my head positioned upside-down along with the blood circulation that now focused in my head. I felt dizzy and I supposed the veins around my temple had started to pop up from the pressure. Draco took a hint of this problem and he gently dragged my back so I could face him properly.</p><p>I brushed his board chest with my fingers, tapping in a circular motion while trying to find my rhythm and Draco had proceeded to carry me to the middle of the bath. Having Draco stared at me intensely with his 11 inches wand stretching my wall entirely managed to arrange a series of silent whimpers to be uttered through the small gap of my mouth.</p><p>"No one is here to eavesdrop, let me hear your naughty noise louder," he growled. I grabbed his shoulder when he suddenly increased his speed.</p><p>In a short period, my brain suddenly created an idea that involved me clearing this unnecessary distance between us. I was usually being squeezed in his embrace when we fucked in a standing position. I assumed he would love it more to have me in his arms rather than slinging an arm around my waist. Thus, I spread my hands widely for him, clueing for a hug.</p><p>Shockingly, what I got from him was something I never thought he would do; something I refused to believe to have just happened one second ago.</p><p>Draco Malfoy slapped me across the face.</p><p>I widened my already watery eyes and he just smirked, not giving a certain reason or acknowledgement to what he just did.</p><p>"Why did you slap me?" I asked in a low voice. He might or might not hear it since my moans dominated the air and sound.</p><p>"You're so bloody tight, good whore," he growled while the thrust went deeper with each clapping noise from our lower half crashing one another.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't hear it.</em>
</p><p>I wasn't a patient witch sometimes and in this very moment, the impetuosity decided to kick in with a command listed in my head, ordering me to hug him myself since he was being a bastard for not taking the initiative.</p><p>"Draco," I muttered with a sensuous voice he claimed to be his favourite tune of me.</p><p>He gave me an incredibly hard hit inside before pushing my chest away, breaking the one-way hug I longed for. He was still carrying me in the air but it truly felt like what we were performing was in vain after not being able to have his arms embosomed my whole form.</p><p>Draco's eyes were filled with fury that it turned so dark; not as in the colour changes, they were horrifyingly dark as if he stored all the stress, hatred and exasperation in those orbs.</p><p>Frankly, this confounded the feelings in my heart. Draco Malfoy whom I knew was always the caring and loving fiance, the possessive and protective darling of mine. He got all ruthless during some intercourse we had; unquestionably, but this intense horrid look he sent me had never happened before.</p><p>"Who says you can bloody hug me?" Asked Draco in a roar.</p><p>The latest hard pound really did a good job on aiming one of those many weak spots I had inside. I was on the verge of cumming. Draco noticed it and the next thing he did was moving his hips at a slow pace as he clasped my waistline with both his hands.</p><p>With a clearer hint of spite in his tone, he shouted again, "Who the hell says you can hug me, filthy slut?!"</p><p>A sniff managed to get out even when the warmth from my love juice had started piling up, waiting to be let go freely. But I was determined to keep quiet. No reply, no moan, nothing in particular I dared to say in the heated circumstance. His abs had my eyes and so my only response was the heavy breathing.</p><p>"Oh, look at this disgusting slut. Acting scared, eh? Where's the brave brat earlier Y/N? Does she fear me?" He taunted.</p><p>Multiple slaps stroked my boobs, later followed by some squeezes, hardening the nipples and leaving red hand marks over the skin.</p><p>"You better answer me when I ask you something," said Draco, gradually moving his hand up to grab me by the neck. "Show me the brat."</p><p>'"Dra...Draco," I whimpered lowly, "It hurts..."</p><p>"Oh...it hurts? Consider this punishment then, little witch," he said, adding more force to strengthen the grasp.</p><p>It was so difficult to catch a proper breath at this rate because the choke blocked most of the respiratory channel to allow the air being inhaled. I tried to get rid of his hand but Draco's vigour was something I shouldn't even dare to think of outdoing.</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to kill me?</em>
</p><p>Our faces got closer and the grim atmosphere from him became stronger with every inch we cleared out. Having Draco's warm breath caressed my face instigated the eagerness to cum and collapse on him even when my current condition was in crisis, as in out of breath. The air stung in a good way; engaging and seducing – more like an unexpected charm the ferret boy had to allure me into his trap.</p><p>"Show me the brat, I dare you," he challenged.</p><p>The strangle stopped and I gasped for air in instant, trying to breathe in as much as I could in only a few takes. Still, with the ponderous in-and-out motion down there, Draco laughed like a loony, which I assumed he had indeed become – or at least, he was slowly but surely turning into one.</p><p>He bloody enjoyed my suffering and I was so tempted to bleeding throttle him back yet I feared it would backfire at me like it always did. Every time I tried to fight back or take revenge on him, it gave me not-so-bad outcomes instead. I would end up with love bites all over me and the bloody sore groins each time – no walking, even standing up on my own would be wearying as hell.</p><p>However, he wanted me to aggravate him and he would get it. And I was going to use this chance to slap him back and perhaps choke him too for revenge.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is his wish. He shouldn't get mad.</em>
</p><p>I slapped his right cheek about three times. I wasn't using much power; it must feel like a featherlight touch to him. Too bad, unlucky me was too dumb to read the situation. Anger ignited in his eyes and I was aware of it but I chose to ignore it since he had been looking like a mad gorilla from the start of this session.</p><p>
  <em>The crazy man needs to wake up.</em>
</p><p>I landed my tiny palm on his face a few more times, right and left cheek in turns. His skin was starting to show up a red tone from the slaps. I could see his sharp jaw clenched while he struck his shaft in me harshly now and then. I whined enticingly a little though I was supposed to muffle that erotic noise to complete my act. Well, I couldn't control everything excellently at the very same time.</p><p>"Are you sure you're the one in charge?" I jeered, playing cheekily with the way I blinked as I seized his stiff neck.</p><p>Then he stopped moving all of a sudden. I wanted to ask why he would stop but a voice told me not to.</p><p>Draco's eyes never failed to tail mine. Even when I tried to look away, avoiding his glare, he would grab my chin and our sight would occupy each other's view.</p><p>That was it. By the time I traced his lips with my thumb before entering his mouth to meet his tongue, I whispered, "You look like you have more fun in this than I do."</p><p>I shouldn't have said this.</p><p>"Is it me breaking you or you breaking me?"</p><p>"This–"</p><p>"No Draco, I think I'm the one to destroy you," I smiled innocently. "You can never get enough of me and my pussy, can't you?"</p><p>Things backfired within seconds. He choked me again; his fingers pressed down my throat, tighter with the second passed as he grunted hardly while walking to the edge of the bath again. As a reflex to prevent me from falling, I chained his thighs with my legs and my hands were holding on firmly to his tensed shoulders. It was obviously super hard to breathe, but I wasn't exactly breathless. He was only playing with my breath.</p><p>Crazy Draco might be terrifying but he was still my Draco who cared a lot about me, hence he lay me on the same floor with the thin fabric earlier carefully so I won't hit the ground too harsh.</p><p>"Is that all?" He scorned and I stayed quiet after he loosened the grip. A few seconds passed and he lost his patience with me then he asked me the same question repeatedly in a loud shouting voice.</p><p>I was, no doubt, frightened, but there was something in me who screamed a voice of rebel; it was an explosion full of excitement like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn't care if my attitude would get him on fire anymore. He asked for this and my obedient conscience supported my daring self to grant his strange request, sacrificing my own physical body to push his button.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna be dead for this but I'll do it anyway.</em>
</p><p>"Daddy, you're not that great in bed."</p><p>He was fuming with rage. His hands grabbed my neck, choked me in an oddly pleasing way and he started ramming at me again, shoving his long thick shaft with huge force to go deeper. He hastened the pace with every pump and that triggered the euphoria to charge my stage of sanity and mentality which were on the brink of being torn apart.</p><p>Everything of me quivered.</p><p>The juice squirted, bursting all over his cock.</p><p>My loud moans owned the ambience with Draco's laugh came second. He truly knew how to do things like this, to please me madly. Breaking one's mind was a piece of cake for a Draco Malfoy to do, moreover if the prey was targetted to be me.</p><p>"Cumming without my permission again, slut?" Asked Draco while he fucked me senselessly.</p><p>"I'm sor–"</p><p>"How dare you," he hissed, slapping my cheek then my boobs, still with the choking.</p><p>At this rate, everything did hurt me. The slaps, the hard ground rubbing against my bare skin – even with the soft cloth as a barrier, it had no use – and the merciless attacks to my cervix which gave my needy self the pleasure I had never imagined, a delight beyond one's mind, an ecstasy that was way too much to bear for this little slut in me.</p><p>"You'll never be in charge unless I say so," he whispered, "I have fun; yes, but I'm less interested in pleasing you right now. Breaking you, destroying your tiny brain, ruining this little cunt; I'm more interested to do those to you, Y/N."</p><p>
  <em>Yes, bimbo Y/N wants that.</em>
</p><p>"But I fucking love you so much, Y/N Richards. I fucking love you," he murmured.</p><p>"So let me do it," he added before attacking my neck and upper chest to leave his marks.</p><p>My orgasm never stopped which astonished me for the first few moments. It streamed out continuously as if my lewd cunt couldn't hold itself anymore because Draco's play was an absolute blessing for this wicked pussy.</p><p>"Draco," tears coursed down my cheeks; tears of bliss.</p><p>"Yeah...cry, cry louder, whore," he grunted hardly. The pace got even faster and I assumed he was close.</p><p>My eyes rolled back without my wish, enjoying the unbearable pleasure until the very end of this round when he finally nutted in me and the biggest surge of climax jolted every part of me. I was convulsing, crying, squirming to the fluid that flowed out endlessly. Draco's cum filled my womb up; his warmth and mine collided to create an addicting hot stream sensation.</p><p>"Take it all," he groaned.</p><p>Draco pulled out after he finished loading me.</p><p>"Fuck, you dare to drip my seed out," he said as he watched my pussy twitching closely. His fingers glided through, scooping his overflowing baby batter that trickled out together with my juice back to my cunny.</p><p>"Breeding you is definitely my favourite play."</p><p>"Draco, hug," I requested.</p><p>His eyes shifted to me, scrutinising the gesture I made while opening my arms for him yet he stayed in his position, taking back his cum to me while giving light strokes over my clit once in a while.</p><p>"I said hug!" I yelled.</p><p>He stood up and I was beaming with joy, thinking that I could finally get my desired warm hug from him. But there he was, standing quietly with yet another glimpse of ire that flashed across his silver-grey eyes.</p><p>"Turn around," Draco ordered in a deep growly voice.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm not done using your hole yet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. 105| Valentine's Endearments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!!<br/>-It's another smut chapter-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Beads of sweats coursed down our temples. The bathroom smell had changed. There was no more flowery soap scent although some bubbles still lived to create a mountain of foam at the corners of the bath. The smell of cum, sweat and whatever more that came with hard sex permeated the air.</p><p>I was lying on the same floor as before, staring blankly at the ceiling again. The difference was I had truly turned into a cumdump and the semen didn't seem to stop leaking out of my cunny anytime soon. Also, I couldn't remember when my vision had become blurry. I could literally view double or perhaps triple things going around everywhere, as far as I could see.</p><p>Draco must be exhausted too but somehow he didn't look like he did. He was still standing in front of me, the well-shaped torso blocked any light source to be absorbed by my pupils. His stiff shadow lay above my sweaty shape – even his shadow knew who to mark.</p><p>The only evidence of his weary state after the continuous shag was his breathless pants.</p><p>The platinum-blond hair was messed, the half reason was me and the other one was him. He was ruffling his hair right now. I wanted to do it on his behalf, to have the fine strands stroking against the skin of my fingers would make me calm after the senseless rounds.</p><p>My sight was still obscured but I sensed guilt in his facial expression as though he just did something he shouldn't have done. Did he regret shagging me?</p><p>
  <em>Does my body doesn't feel good enough anymore? Is it because of the brat show? Does he not love me anymore?</em>
</p><p>Foolish assumption invaded my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Is that why he won't hug me?</em>
</p><p>I was an emotional bitch today.</p><p>For the first time in hours, after only being able to speak out moans and erotic noises, my lips parted to have my cracked voice escaped. Tears rolled down to create twin waterfalls on both my cheeks as they wished for I had succumbed to the messy thoughts. I tried to wipe them out using the back of my palm but they just won't stop.</p><p>"Fuck," I heard him muttering underneath his breath.</p><p>"I hurt you too much, didn't I?" He asked in a raspy voice full of concern.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>He hurt me physically with the brutality; unquestionably yes, but that wasn't why I teared up. In fact, I don't know specifically why. Negative thoughts shouldn't have affected me this much. Still, it mayhap did.</p><p>Anxiety pit grew in my stomach while Draco tried to pick me up, sat me on his lap and thumbed my eyes to stop the free flux of tears. The delicate stroke was something I had yearned to happen for today's date. But this didn't mean I was filing a complaint because I got extreme plays instead.</p><p>A series of sincere apologise flew out of his mouth. Tons of pleas asking me to stop weeping were being requested. His eyes submerged in fash stared deeply into me, calling my soul to reach out to him.</p><p>Draco knew what my heart needed and desperately wanted.</p><p>As if on cue, his lips curled up to form a warm smile before he proceeded to tell me sweet nothings with a hand on my thigh, scribbling ticklish aimless lines. The brusque crude voice had disappeared, and there was only a soothing intonation within the endearments, just like the way he talked to me on our first date at Hogsmeade.</p><p>It lulled me a little.</p><p>"I must say, hearing your low whimper and little cry is tantalising. But having to see you break down with pain from my own doings is not it."</p><p>The softness of his vocal tickled me, making me realise how he always treated me as his princess; no, I was indubitably his queen – minus the time when we were shagging.</p><p>"I'm smitten with you, Y/N. All I do is to adore and smother you with my love. It never crosses my mind to have the intent to hurt you, it's fairly an act of sheer love."</p><p><em>Of course, he loves me</em>.</p><p>The storms were brought to a halt for a few whiles and the sun rose from the back of my heart to shine its warm rays over me that it melted the unfavourable notion with joy from having a snap back to reality where all of those speculations were proved wrong. I genuinely hoped the agitation wouldn't be reemerged anytime soon.</p><p>Atop of everything that was vicious, he was still my Draco Malfoy.</p><p>My cry had stopped, lips lifted with lovely delight to see yet another sly smirk plastered athwart his face. With the big hands that cupped my cheeks wholly, he leaned forward to meet my plump lips.</p><p>A light impact was made and butterflies replaced the trepidation in my stomach.</p><p>His tongue glided in as soon as I made a tiny gap to be an entrance for him. Draco made a whirl motion circling my tongue and a second later, I found myself being pixilated of his tongue play all of a sudden again.</p><p>Came to think of it, we hadn't kissed properly during the shag – as in without mere lust. Only cussing and yelling were audible. Love was there but the thirst overtook everything. Again, it was never a complaint, I savoured each moment that happened between us.</p><p>He cut off the sweet kiss to plant a light peck on the same lips he snogged earlier. We exchanged a glimpse of comfort before he decided to thread his hands around me.</p><p>I dodged his act and pushed him away, "<em>How dare you hug me?</em>"</p><p>Yes, the irritation had washed over me now.</p><p>"Love, you know I didn't mean it," he defended. "I love hugging you."</p><p>"What about the slaps and that filthy term, <em>cumslut</em>?" I argued.</p><p>"They are parts of the play," he embraced me, "You're always my little witch."</p><p>"I'm not so fond of–"</p><p>"Don't lie, darling. I felt your inside, it clenched and drenched whenever I slapped and spat dirty words to you."</p><p>I blushed instantly. Maybe I did have a kink to be degraded after all.</p><p>"I hate you," I blurted, burying my head in his chest.</p><p>"Shouldn't you say the opposite on this so-called day of love?"</p><p>"I'll go first," he chuckled, "I love you, Y/N Richards. I love everything about you, especially your ridiculous jealousy because it proofs how much love you have for me."</p><p>I trailed his smooth muscled back, tracing over the scratches I gave him during the intercourse. He didn't say anything about it. Well, I supposed the scratches could also be considered as my trace on him.</p><p>"Come on, say something nice to me," he demanded.</p><p>I looked up at him, "Dra–"</p><p>"No, no. Stay and just say it from there," he placed my head back to his chest.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy, I love you," I spoke, feeling a bit shy for no particular reason, "But..."</p><p>"But? Are you trying to be a brat again?" He sneered. "I'm always ready to tame a pretty brat like you."</p><p>
  <em>I like that idea.</em>
</p><p>"No dimwit," I broke off the hug and this time, he didn't force me to go back again.</p><p>"I hate the way you can easily read through me. It's weirdly frustrating me."</p><p>We paused and exchanged gaze earnestly. My hand touched his toned abs, gradually moving down to slightly feel the tip of his cock. He was already hard for God knew how many times already and simultaneously, I got wet from the tension.</p><p>Just when I was about to give him a special Valentine's handjob, he grabbed my hand. With a voice full of hesitation, he breathed out, "Don't."</p><p>
  <em>What does he mean by don't?</em>
</p><p>"Let me make you feel good too, Draco," I spoke lowly but he could still hear it.</p><p>"You'll pass out. You've made me feel good and it's the soft period now," he reminded seriously.</p><p>"It's only a handjob," I shot him a pair of puppy eyes, wishing for him to let me do a handjob or at least do something else with his tensed cock.</p><p>"No," he refused.</p><p>"But I want Dracock."</p><p>"Dracock? I don't know if it's rather a good nickname or an insult," he chortled.</p><p>"You should feel exultant, it's a good nickname. Draco's cock, Dracock," I tittered faintly.</p><p>"Anything you say, darling."</p><p>"So may I?" I asked eagerly.</p><p>"What do you want to do exactly?" He sighed, probably had given up on deceiving himself.</p><p>"Pleasing you."</p><p>He fixed his eyes after blinking several times. A heavy grunt was pushed out of him as his hand swiped my back, pulling me closer to him. "Pleasing daddy, eh?"</p><p>I nodded excitedly.</p><p>"Fine, since you're being adorable, let's see how talented you are at riding Dracock."</p><p>"Uh...riding you?" I asked in nervousness.</p><p>I would give him pleasure using anything of me, but my pussy again? I wouldn't last more than 5 seconds if he banged me again.</p><p>"Yes, princess. I'm giving you a chance to take the lead. If you don't want it, I'll be more than happy to breed you myself again."</p><p>I snogged him instantly which kind of startled him a bit. If I was going to be the one to take the lead, I reckoned I would be fine. I would only have to go slow. It might take much more times to get his cum loading me up again but that was not a problem if going with a slow rhythmic would get me to linger.</p><p>Even though he said I was going to be in charge to please him right now, his tongue was still the one taking all control in my mouth – not that it was a bad thing though, I loved being led by him.</p><p>While the kiss took longer than I expected, his hands went to grab my bum, squeezing it as if he was grasping some memory foam cushion. Slowly but surely, one of his hands crept to my waist, helping me to positioned the pinky throbbing lips towards his erected cock. He teased me, rubbing the head to the wet entrance without letting me sit on it.</p><p>I wasn't really sure if it was me in control or it was him all over again.</p><p>"Draco, you're–"</p><p>"It's somewhat fascinating to see how you're in despair to get me inside when only earlier, you seemed to dislike the idea of riding me," he interjected. Evil smirk glowed on him and I just knew it too damn well that this was probably going to be another trick.</p><p>"No, I'm not doing it if you keep having that annoying smile on your face!"</p><p>"Then should I do it for both our fun? You know I'm well-skilled."</p><p>"Ugh...no— you said it's the soft time!" I spluttered.</p><p>Draco cackled a satanic laugh, "I can speak softly while pounding hard inside you, little witch. Don't you just love it when I go merciless on you?"</p><p>I almost got into his trap again.</p><p>Just like how bees were drawn to most flowers, his idea intrigued my heart, hooking a string of enthralling charm to catch me. Thankfully, my brain was still operating even when everything I laid my eyes on had looked rather vague and the grogginess was constantly attacking me.</p><p>"...but this is the soft moment," I muttered wistfully.</p><p>
  <em>And he should take the bait by now.</em>
</p><p>"Of course, it is. I was only joking."</p><p>Sometimes it was so easy to outwit him and sometimes it was the other way around. I couldn't always expect everything to go the way I planned it to be.</p><p>Draco was a man of mystery.</p><p>And I wished I had all the keys to unfold each secret he hid from me.</p><p>"Please me your way, Y/N."</p><p>I took the move to hug him as I planted some smooches along his neck; undoubtedly, the reason was to mark what was mine. He had his love bites on every inch of my curve and I didn't protest so he better allow me to suck his skin too.</p><p>"Good, that's how you do it," he grunted.</p><p>Draco was naturally not a selfish person if we talked about sex matters. No matter how many rules I broke, how bratty I was or how pissed he was at me, he would always do something to please me first. His big thumb pressed my clit; not too strong and not too light, he put the right amount of force on it.</p><p>"That feels good," I whimpered to his ear.</p><p>"I'll appreciate it if you get me inside now unless you want me to do you," he whispered back.</p><p>I moved down slowly and he aimed his cock at my pussy. The tip had entered me and the sensation was already overwhelming. Unlike him, if I was the one to rule things out like what happened right at this moment, I would start like a snail.</p><p>Draco's size always managed to leave me speechless. I paused for some seconds to let my body adjust to his size even though he had basically slammed in me numerous times in the last couple of hours.</p><p>"Draco...," I hissed when I finally let his 11 inches shaft entered me halfway through.</p><p>"You're so big."</p><p>I had told him that countless time and I would never stop because really, he was just massive. That was one thing out of millions that he could be proud to own – and just to be clear, I was included to be the number one thing he was proud to have, a girlfriend who was certainly obsessed with him.</p><p>"You're tiny," he replied.</p><p>"I never like being this small..."</p><p>"You should. I hate small things, but you're an exception, a very special case. The fact that I can hold your whole body with one arm is such a turn on for me," he breathed right before my face.</p><p>I turned scarlet and tried to cover my face with my palm then the next thing I knew, Draco pulled me to sit completely on him, having his monstrous cock stuffed entirely deep in me.</p><p>"Start moving, baby," he ordered.</p><p>I made some small movements while our hand were tangled in each other's body.<br/>It was a real lovemaking situation; I wasn't saying that it wasn't real when he was in charge. He mostly played rough and I loved it, but sometimes I also wanted a slow rhythmic shag to feel everything precisely.</p><p>To feel the sincere love the two of us hold for one another.</p><p>"The other benefit of being my small girlfriend, you'll always look adorable in my eyes. Always," he mumbled.</p><p>I moved my hips at a slow pace with my hand resting on his board chest. I was almost at 0 stamina but the feeling when his cock went in and out as I created a rotating motion was everything I could ask for. I didn't want it to stop.</p><p>I felt alive.</p><p>My soul was ignited in love, and also a lit passion with a hint of lechery.</p><p>I moaned and moaned. I never got tired to do it since I knew he loved to hear it.</p><p>"Lord...you're ravishing, little witch," he mumbled, enjoying my lewd facial expression.</p><p>Draco Malfoy loved the look of me being nothing but a softie slut who would never get enough of his cock and cum. With all this perpetual burning desire in my heart for him, I realised that I was meant to be like this, having no control of anything though he declared for me to take the lead.</p><p>I was a weakling under the sovereign domination of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Hence, if his dominance required me to submit my consciousness and physical form to him altogether, I would do it for all eternity.</p><p>Unlike the lamb who was fated to fear the lion for its ferocity, I feared for Draco to disappear. I feared for the worst to happen to any of us.</p><p>Knowing that I could never be borne to have him left for anything. Knowing that I would feel utterly bereft when things went off ways, I ceased to freeze, allowing the air to suffocate me – possibly to death yet I knew there was someone who would never let anything harm me; not the ambience, not anyone else, not him nor even myself.</p><p>Draco would fight everything to protect me, to keep me alive and breathing, and he wouldn't allow the tiniest cut to cross upon my body.</p><p>While that might sound sweet, it actually haunted me with the worst-case scenario playing in the back of my head.</p><p>"I love you Draco," I cried, "For ever and ever."</p><p>I was starting to think that maybe I was a bipolar one. Happy a second, sad a second later. Was I, really?</p><p>The thoughts were shrugged off when I began to move again, leaving him dumbfounded with my sudden mood change.</p><p>Pain and pleasure perplexed me.</p><p>I wasn't sure if the tears I shedded were coming from the physical pain I got down there, the emotional pain from the thought of losing him or the contentedness of having to be one with him wholly, within the body and soul. Or perhaps, it was all three of them.</p><p>To feel a pleasurable pain was something not everyone could experience with ease, moreover if the partner was likely to be vanilla.</p><p>Meanwhile, here I was, completely attached to an adventurous prince. It was, indeed, a bounty worth a king's ransom, maybe I did something saintly on my previous life that I got so much fortune to be able to have a taste of this; an honour, truly.</p><p>His warm smile appeared before he said, "I love you more, my little witch."</p><p>"Don't cry," he wiped my tears, "I don't mind getting the slowest moves. Don't hurt yourself."</p><p>I nodded with a weak smile and decided to lean in for a kiss which he gleefully granted as he wrapped his arms around me. I kept moving my hips at a slow yet gratifying pace while I rested my head on his shoulder.</p><p>I loved this position, we could embrace one another to share our most heartfelt affection.</p><p>"This feels unbelievably good," he grunted.</p><p>"And you're just so soft. Everything of you is incredibly soft, especially this," he added with one hand cupping my boob.</p><p>"I wanna taste it, may I?"</p><p>I broke the hug and gave him a nod, "You don't have to ask."</p><p>"I'm trying to be nice Y/N."</p><p>With that, he pushed my back to him, sticking his tongue out like a snake and started licking around the areola before he bit my nipple. Then he sucked my boob. His mouth full of my squishy flesh, devouring it as though it was the last time he could do it.</p><p>"Draco," I pulled his hair.</p><p>"I know you like it," he smirked. "Just keep riding, I'll take care of your boobies."</p><p>The thrusts which we thought would be plodding honestly had a unique effect itself as the arousal on my nipples went with it. Well, everything went okay and steady until a voice in my heart became greedy and wanted to have his addicting shaft stroking my wall rapidly.</p><p>I slammed my body at him faster with my moans going louder and I was aware at the moment that I had become short of breath. But I didn't care because the faster I pushed, the greater the pleasure I got.</p><p>"Can I help?" He asked with hungry eyes. I knew we both liked this, still, I couldn't bear another severe round.</p><p>He studied my face, swallowed his spit and ensured me, "You want it faster, not harder. I understand, let me do it."</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't sound legit but whatever.</em>
</p><p>"Please," I panted.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>"I'll take it from here Y/N," he stated and he placed his hands on my bums and started moving faster, hitting our body with more vigour than before.</p><p>"Draco...," I wanted to protest but the only voice I could give out was a pleasing moan right now.</p><p>And of course, he wouldn't hear me.</p><p>
  <em>Might just go with the flow.</em>
</p><p>"Deeper," I requested, "...and harder."</p><p>I didn't know how much longer I could hold myself to cum. He was still pumping me roughly and it was unlikely for him to cum at the same time as me.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum," I whispered.</p><p>"Wait for me Y/N."</p><p>"Don't you dare cum before me," he added. He was moving my hips faster than ever, making it more arduous for me to stay low and hold my orgasm.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, he's definitely killing me.</em>
</p><p>"Cum darling, cum," he finally murmured right before the last pitiless ram occurred.</p><p>I trembled as I hit the apex.</p><p>My cunnie did its job to burst out everything and the heavenly stream was released freely.</p><p>Draco's tremendous shaft stayed inside me, releasing another flood of sperm without cease. The warm cum filled my womb within seconds for I couldn't remember how many times today and frankly, I was starting to like the sensation of having my inside full of his cum.</p><p>Lucky for me to be born as a witch. As long as I drank the stinky potions regularly, I wouldn't get pregnant.</p><p>        </p><p>"Mission accomplished, little witch," he breathed in satisfaction as he pushed me a little to get his cock out.</p><p>Doing intense continual sex without having dinner was really extracting my force out. Even though I had eaten many sugar balls since the afternoon, it didn't do much to renew my energy.</p><p>"Ah...I feel like dying from the pleasure," I murmured before I collapsed on him.</p><p>Draco caressed my hair tenderly after enveloping me against his bosom. He also placed some light pecks o top of my head several times. I supposed we had reached the time for him to baby me after acting like a twat way earlier.</p><p>"Well done, Y/N," he whispered, "You've done it so well."</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"You've been such a good girl, love. I'll treat you to a nice dinner."</p><p>He patted my head.</p><p>"I'm a good girl," I giggled feebly.</p><p>He unwrapped his arms around me so we could face each other closely. The fierce stare had long gone, replaced with a dearly gaze to make me feel at peace. He had turned from a demanding impatient male to my caring and doting Draco Malfoy, one hundred per cent now.</p><p><em>Oh, I love the gentle period after barbaric </em> <em>rounds!</em></p><p>"Happy Valentine, Y/N."</p><p>"Happy Valentine, Draco."</p><p>And we had a slow fervent kiss that involved everything but lust.</p><p>"I love you so much," he stated, "I want you to be the only one I'm sharing my love with, now and forever."</p><p>"I love you so much more!" I exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Right, my baby just loves me too much," he chuckled before ruffling my hair to make a mess.</p><p>"Love, look at me in the eyes," he requested and so I granted instantly.</p><p>"Y/N darling, you're the only person who can cope up with my needs and I can confidently say that I'm the right person to fulfil yours. So, please stay with me forever."</p><p>We just had probably the best shags so far and now he decided to overshadow it with some unnecessary sad plea. Sometimes the way he thought of doing something was so difficult to guess.</p><p>
  <em>What a way to ruin the mood.</em>
</p><p>"I will, so don't worry about it," I pledged.</p><p>"But," I pouted and he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean I'm the only person who can deal with your needs? Have you been shagging other girls to prove this?"</p><p>Then the play pretend was on air with me taking a role as a mad jealous girlfriend and Draco was being...well, he was just Draco without faking an act because he had no idea I was only acting.</p><p>
  <em>I trust him.</em>
</p><p>I hid my smiles as I laid my head on his shoulder to hear him trying his best to explain things. I told him to give me my sweet pouch and to be quite frank, listening to his panic explanation while chewing some sugar balls was flying me to cloud nine.</p><p>As if I was in the highest place of the universe, having the slightest touch of heaven without being dead.</p><p>And that was when I noticed something moving near the pile of clothes we wore. It was kind of transparent.</p><p>It had eyes.</p><p>Even when everything was hazy, I was sure those were eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Merlin, can I die now?</em>
</p><p>"Someone is watching us," I spoke before my voice became throaty.</p><p>Once again, I appeared to be on the verge of tears; tears of humiliation this time.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Someone is watching us the whole time," I snivelled.</p><p>He turned around, still with me on his lap.</p><p>"I never had the chance to do that," said a voice and I could hear Draco's groan within seconds.</p><p>I closed my eyes and nuzzled to Draco's chest to hide; not because I was scared of a bleeding ghost, it was because I couldn't withstand the shame.</p><p>Bloody Moaning Myrtle.</p><p>She was here – probably since the start of everything – witnessing my fiance's kinky behaviour, witnessing my helpless state to get fucked, watching the wild and gentle lovemaking Draco and I conducted and a lot more embarrassing things that shouldn't be shared with anyone else but my fiance solely.</p><p>"How was it, dying from the pleasure?" She asked a ridiculous question which I assumed was addressed to me.</p><p>"Don't bother her," Draco answered for me.</p><p>Draco kissed my head again and uttered, "Let's take a quick bath to clean up then leave, okay?"</p><p>"No Draco, she's still here. Get her out first," I whined.</p><p>"Of course, darling. I'll get her out and we'll bathe, that good?" He assured, tucking my hair to the back and I nodded. "All right then, princess."</p><p>A loud giggle came out of the peasant ghost, "Draco Malfoy is being a softie to a girl."</p><p>"Screw off Myrtle," Draco yelled.</p><p>For some odd reasons, Mrytle left the bathroom with just that. "Have fun you two, I'll see you around later."</p><p>See us around? Did she mean the both of us? Or just me? Or Draco?</p><p>"Let's do your hair first."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Sorry for only updating one chapter for this story last week, I'm busy with my film project for school :')<br/>Anyway, you can get the full pic of the drawing on my artist-wannabe Twitter account (CloverDlz) because I think I might or might not violate the terms if I posted it here :/<br/>Actually, it's my first time drawing such a scene. It's not the best but I had fun making it and I will probs making more later lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. 106| Flying Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>As soon as Myrtle left, I quickly helped my girlfriend to clean herself. Frankly, I got turned on again just by washing her hair. Anyone could tell that she had spent her energy too much and I was aware of it from the start of our last second round.</p><p>However, I couldn't resist her properly. She was tempting as hell. It felt like I could get aroused only by acknowledging her existence. The way she talked and stared at me, the feeling when his tiny fingers crossed my chest, it sent me electricity and Merlin, even her cry had a bewitching effect on me.</p><p>
  <em>How can one be this tantalising?</em>
</p><p>"My head hurts," she blurted while I was zipping up her dress.</p><p>Odd. I didn't do anything to her head – well, maybe I did grab her hair a few times, still, it wouldn't hurt so much.</p><p>"Where does–"</p><p>"I'm full of cum but the other side of my belly is empty," she interjected, taking a sugar ball into her mouth before she faced me. "I'm starving!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know, darling. We'll have dinner, okay?"</p><p>She ignored me and took a seat on a chair I had prepared for something like this. She continued chewing the different tasted sweets, not even glancing at me for once.</p><p>My first guess was she was upset because Myrtle was here to watch everything we did. I was supposed to be mad at the bloody ghost for not obeying my order to stay away from the prefect bathroom tonight. Nevertheless, I was pretty thrilled to know that someone or something could be a bystander of my love towards Y/N.</p><p>And yes, Myrtle and I sort of got close someway somehow. She knew about my task and had made a promise to not tell a soul about it. This made me feel bad for my own girlfriend. I hid a serious thing from her though we had done basically everything including going through lots of ups and downs. However, the only one I shared my task updates was the bleeding Moaning Myrtle.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay, I will tell her at some point later.</em>
</p><p>Back to reality, she was facing away from me when I buttoned the last stud of my shirt. She must be very hungry to munch those sweets at a rapid pace as though someone would steal them if she didn't hurry and eat.</p><p>No worries, I had prepared a glamorous dinner for us tonight. We might be running a bit late, all thanks to the unexpected shag that happened when it should've been the short aftercare. Still, it was quite a pleasant time to enjoy a slow round once in a while.</p><p>"Can you bloody hurry?" She turned to see me fixing my hair in front of the mirror. With not much patience, she scoffed, "Fucking hair gel, are you trying to match your dad?"</p><p>
  <em>Cranky after sex. What a strange act.</em>
</p><p>Perhaps it was from the empty stomach.</p><p>"Do you need help?" I asked, referring to her weak legs after sex.</p><p>"<em>Do you need help?</em>" She copied, mocking me with a freaky expression on her face. "Why in the fucking world would you even question that?"</p><p>"Whoa, can you be calmer a little?" I sighed and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Honestly, if I didn't love her too much, I would've plucked those eyes out, used her holes until the next morning, mayhap a murder would also be committed since she was being such an annoying brat right now.</p><p>"Cover it up before we go," she addressed her neck and mine, referring to the marks we left on each other. I thought she liked it.</p><p>Since I didn't want to worsen her mood, I cast a spell to mask the love bites anywhere visible to the naked eye. Her eyes were locked to me, following every move my eyeball made. Though I had avoided her staring without context game, I couldn't stop the reddening of my ears.</p><p>"You're really hot," she blurted in a more tranquil tone. I almost choked on air, not because it was a rare compliment – many people called me hot and I knew I was – her sudden swift mood change astounded me. "Where are we going anyway?"</p><p>"Astronomy tower," I replied in a second.</p><p>"Are you gonna fuck me there too? You're mental!" She yelled in panic, tossing some sugar balls to my well-styled hair.</p><p>
  <em>Good Merlin, help me pacify this little witch's moody stage.</em>
</p><p>"I'm craving for a real meal, not your sticky sperm."</p><p>"It's a no then, but we really need to go there. How do you want me to carry you?" I chuckled as I ruffled her hair to lighten the air between us.</p><p>That surprisingly did brighten her mood entirely. Her eyebrows relaxed and a faint smile crept out of her teeth. Such a beautiful angel; she should've shown me this look more often than being a moody girlfriend all of a sudden every time things went off ways a bit.</p><p>"Draco," she beamed and brought her hand up to pass me a sugar ball. I didn't like the strange taste of this limited edition sweet per her claim so I pushed her hand down.</p><p>"Just one more," she insisted, "Pretty please?"</p><p>Acting all adorable just now, she must be up for something. How could I refuse it when she was looking extremely lovable?</p><p>"Okay, what do you want?" I smirked, lightly patted her head after I let her throw a sugar ball into my mouth.</p><p>"Will you give me a piggyback ride?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, look like I was right. I'm being bribed.</em>
</p><p>"Sure darling," I smiled, spinning around before lowering myself a little for her, "Hop on."</p><p>"Draco, you're strong," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.</p><p>"You should've noticed that since we made love for the first time and just earlier."</p><p>We were halfway through our walk to dinner when she began acting all weird. She pressed her body tightly to my back and now my shameless cock wouldn't stay normal instead of going hard from that squishy flesh being squeezed on my back.</p><p>
  <em>Does she do it on purpose?</em>
</p><p>Things got harder to suppress, as in the desire to just stuffed her with my shaft just when she started licking my ear. The lick went down my neck before she planted a sloppy kiss on it multiple times. A moment later, she whispered dirty words to my ear as though she wanted to lure me in.</p><p>
  <em>Can I just fuck her right now?</em>
</p><p><em>Damn it. Control yourself, </em> <em>Draco</em> <em>.</em></p><p>She fainted because of starving last year on this very same day, I didn't want that to happen this year too. But if she had dinner, she would gain her stamina back then I could fuck her over with no worries.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that's the plan.</em>
</p><p>And Y/N ruined it again when she fake some moans to my ear.</p><p>"Y/N stop," I murmured</p><p>"Why daddy?"</p><p>She didn't obey me.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck dinner.</em>
</p><p>I brought her down and twisted myself around to pin her to the corridor's wall. The rough make-out session began with some bites on her lower lip. She tried very hard to fight my tongue and took the lead but hell, I would let her. My tongue always won over hers.</p><p>I didn't care if anyone could see us right now. She bloody instigated this to happen, there was no going back now. My hand had already slipped inside her dress, searching for her bare bum to feel. Lord, she was definitely the softest living thing in the world.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing Mr Malfoy, Miss Richards?" Snape's voice came from behind me. Y/N broke the kiss and hid her face on my chest as an immediate response of shyness.</p><p>"We're going to the astronomy tower. It's a Valentines's date night," I replied calmly.</p><p>"Let's go Y/N. Hurry, hop on," I smirked, ignoring Snape to focus on my little witch. She did as I told slowly and whispered to get out of here quickly.</p><p>"Excuse us, professor," I mumbled and proceeded to walk away with my girl on my back.</p><p>She stayed in silence along the way to the astronomy tower, probably still embarrassed with the fact that lonely Snape caught us kissing and groping in the vacant hallway. I wanted to burst my laughter out but she would be mad at me and that would ruin the night.</p><p>"You're enjoying this Draco, me getting humiliated," she murmured and I just laughed a bit. I couldn't deny that it was entertaining.</p><p>I carried her to the top level of the astronomy tower where everything had been prepared considerably well. I even paid some elves to be our personal chef and food attendants tonight. Dumbledore didn't know about this yet and if he did, I didn't give a damn, still. He was going to die sooner or later anyway, this wouldn't matter much.</p><p>"Ah I see, you're trying to be romantic," she exclaimed as I sat her on the chair.</p><p>Her smile grew wider once the elves served the starter. I ordered them to make grilled oysters with garlic butter. Even though I had to prepare most of the ingredients myself because Hogwarts was a cheap school that could only serve some low-quality corn to its pupils, I was willing to do that for her.</p><p>"Wait, why don't you have one? Do you want me to share?" She asked after noticing that I didn't get the appetiser.</p><p>"I've got my starter earlier in the bath–"</p><p>"For Merlin's sake, don't ruin my dinner, Draco," she interrupted, still with rosy cheeks from the corridor embarrassment.</p><p>•••</p><p>Dinner was fine until I realised I left her Valentine's gift in the prefects' bathroom.</p><p>My brain racked a solution to make an excuse for this problem. The time was ticking, it was almost midnight which meant the gift wouldn't be memorable if I handed it to her tomorrow.</p><p>"I need to go somewhere real quick," I stated.</p><p>She put her glass down, sending me a glazing gaze and muttered hardly, "Are you leaving me?"</p><p>"No, Y/N. I just need to take something maybe only a few minutes and I'll come back here."</p><p>She mumbled an oh with a sorrow expression, wishing for me to not go. Thus, the hesitation was formed but my decision was the same, I had to take the gift ere the day changed. I pecked her forehead before giving an order to the elves to give her anything she wanted while I was away for a bit.</p><p>I strolled through the hallways, taking big steps to reach the bathroom quicker. I even gave a cold shoulder to Blaise who was struggling to carry drunk Theo even though he asked for my help. I had something more important to do.</p><p>Myrtle was back in the bathroom. She tried to start a conversation with me yet I turned dead to her attempts. I couldn't find that bloody small gift box though I was sure I left it somewhere in this room.</p><p>"A girl took a ribbon box," Myrtle words got me heeded.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Are you looking for this, Draco?" Asked some girl. Myrtle directed her transparent hand in a direction, "There she is."</p><p><em>Minger</em>  <em>Parkinson</em><em>.</em></p><p>How the hell did she get in here?</p><p>"Give me back that box," I hissed.</p><p>"Only if you kiss me," she formed a disgusting smirk, everything she did was utterly repugnant to me.</p><p>"Draco, I love you," she stepped forwards. "Let's date, Draco."</p><p>"I only love and date Y/N Richards," I declared, still trying to suppress my anger. "Don't make me punch you, Parkinson."</p><p>"You won't punch a girl," she taunted before removing the fabrics on her one by one.</p><p>"I punch everyone but my Y/N."</p><p>"Will you punch me after this?" She shot me a fail seducing glance.</p><p>Stupid of her to think I would get excited to see her naked.</p><p>I had my time reading adult magazines Theo smuggled in year 5 for an intent to help me jerk off though the only one who would always show up to my mind was Y/N. We hadn't shagged at the time yet strangely, she managed to slip between my dirty thoughts. I might sound like a pervert for this, which I admitted I was; the truth was I was only a pervert made for Y/N.</p><p>I couldn't get hard just by seeing some random girl stripping before my eyes.</p><p>Lamebrain would always stay as lamebrain forever. I took the gift box when Parkinson was scatterbrained, busy taking off her clothes. Myrtle giggled on my way out, realising what I had done.</p><p>Parkinson grabbed ahold of my arm to stop me with great bravery in her will. Feeling all repulsed with the contact we made, I shook her hand off which got me a watery stare from her.</p><p>"I'm way hotter than her," she yelled.</p><p>I let out a dry cackle, puzzling her. "You never see what's under her clothes."</p><p>"I pity you, Parkinson. You'll never get to be with me. I'm a loyal boyfriend and just so you know, I've proposed to her."</p><p>She was chapfallen.</p><p>"What's so good about her?" She shouted in agony.</p><p>"She's way too good in everything, but most importantly," I paused before pushing the door, "She's not a whore."</p><p>With that, I left the prefects bathroom. A loud cry was audible, I could make out her screaming something like, "She'll pay for this!"</p><p>
  <em>No. You'll pay for cursing my eyes with an off-putting scene.</em>
</p><p>By the time I got back to the astronomy tower, my girlfriend was crying her eyes out, drinking clumsily from her glass that some of the liquid poured down her dress.</p><p>"What's wrong, Y/N?"</p><p>She didn't answer and continued with the weeping instead. My heart shrank to witness this. She shouldn't cry on this love day. I should've replaced the bad memories she had from last year with an exceptional one this year, instead, I just made another cracked reminiscence for her.</p><p>The reek of alcohol pervaded to my olfaction as I came near her.</p><p>"I've told you no alcohol, you twit!" I yelled at the stupid elves out of the blue.</p><p>"She asked for it, saying that you broke up with her and she needed to cool her mind. You also said to give her everything," they argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but not alcohol," I sighed, regretting my too clever command for dumb creatures. "And we're not breaking up."</p><p>The sob stopped then she lifted her head as if she was asking for a confirmation for what she just heard coming from my mouth.</p><p>"Yes, darling. We're <b>not</b> breaking up. Don't cry, Y/N," I smiled which she returned before her head fell off to the table.</p><p>"All of you, fuck off!" I hissed to the elves. They cowered on their feet before retreating.</p><p>"Why are you always mean to others?" Y/N groaned, hitting the table continuously. "You're always mean to my friends, the teachers, everyone and me sometimes!"</p><p>"Let's go back Y/N," I spoke calmly as I tried to get her up from her seat carefully.</p><p>She screamed no right next to my ear and pushed me away. "You bloody nitwit, just sit and listen to what I'm gonna say."</p><p>She wouldn't go anywhere right now. I sat back on my chair and decided to listen to anything she was about to say. She would get tired eventually then I could get her back to our room with ease.</p><p>She started talking about how mean I was to everyone, complaining and rolling her eyes the whole time. She told me about how vexatious Parkinson and Greengrass were, how they treated her like rubbish and how peeved she was to be called with bad nicknames by them.</p><p>
  <em>How dare they talk down to my girlfriend?</em>
</p><p>I would definitely have a good talk with those wallies tomorrow.</p><p>At this rate, I had given up on getting another shag for the night. I would never take advantage of her being drunk to bang her even though the lust was haunting me. I would just sit and watch for now.</p><p>"So stop throwing those bad-boy charms everywhere!" She sneered.</p><p>"Why do we girls have to get attracted to idiot boys?"</p><p>"I stole your binoculars, proud of myself," she grinned. Now the drastic mood changes had risen.</p><p>"You stole from me?" I chuckled. I didn't mind her stealing anything from me. Everything of mine was basically hers too.</p><p>She explained that she used it to spy on Weasley and Brown because mudblood Granger needed some bits of help on solving her crush problem. Maybe I should warn Granger too that she shouldn't have dared to ask for help from my girl.</p><p>What an ungrateful filthy mudblood. She should be happy that Y/N ever considered her a friend.</p><p>She kept talking about the spying thing until she admitted that she also used it to investigate me. I had started panicking. Fortunately, she didn't find anything suspicious about me going to the room of requirement too often recently.</p><p>How I wished I could just be honest with her right now. Maybe I should, she wouldn't remember anything about this tomorrow, right?</p><p>She trotted towards me, sat on my lap in a swift then teared her eyes up as she stared at me. I hugged her instantly, listening to her sob in sheer stillness.</p><p>"I just don't want to get heartbroken for another time," she cried. "I'm sorry Draco, I just love you so much."</p><p>She really needed to stay away from alcohol.</p><p>"I don't wanna lose you again, Draco," she uttered.</p><p>"You won't Y/N," I assured her.</p><p>Maybe I was the one who's going to lose her. Why did things always become complicated for us?</p><p>We started it all as a sweet young love. It changed to a depressing period of a relationship within a year. I had hurt her too much and yet I was still hoping for her to stay with me forever. How selfish was that?</p><p>"Harry told me you're a death eater," she blurted.</p><p>I freaked out inside. How did Potter know about that? And why the hell did he tell my girlfriend about it? He wanted us to break up, didn't he?</p><p>"But you can't be, right Draco? You know how much I hate Death Eaters," she mumbled.</p><p>"Mhmm...I know my boyfriend, you're just Draco. You're mean to others but I know you're a nice person. You could've killed me if you were a Death Eater," she chortled and hugged me tighter.</p><p>"Yeah," I muttered heavily.</p><p>
  <em>How am I supposed to tell her the truth now? She will certainly hate me.</em>
</p><p>"Draco, kiss," she mumbled.</p><p>I was ready in my position to have her landed her lips on mine. Unfortunately, drunk Y/N was surprisingly bad at aiming a target. She kissed nothingness.</p><p>"You taste empty."</p><p>
  <em>Of course, the air is void.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, don't move," I requested. I took the chance to draw the present and opened it to show her a pair of emerald earrings. "Let me put it on you."</p><p>She stayed still for a moment for me to put the earrings on her. It looked good on her, just as I expected. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"</p><p>"Oh my Lord!" She shouted right before I could say something back. What the hell was wrong now?</p><p>"Why do you have three nostrils?" She cried while checking out my face.</p><p>"Oh it changes back to two— I wanna learn how to drive."</p><p>Two completely different subjects collided in one. She must be drunk heavily.</p><p>"Let's go back to our room, okay?" I suggested as she had begun hallucinating.</p><p>"We <b>are</b> in our room!" She yelled. Oh, my drunk baby.</p><p>I shook my head, picked her up in my arms, carried her bridal style out of the tower to go to our room. She was all confused and thought we were in my manor now as we walked down the dark corridor.</p><p>"I wanna see your mom, isn't it time for elevenses?" She blurted.</p><p>"It's midnight, love. We're still at Hogwarts."</p><p>"No bleeding way," she shook her head, taking some sweet from her pouch and ate quietly.</p><p>•••</p><p>"What's a rocket again?" I asked with excitement.</p><p>She had been repeating the talk about muggles going to space for God-knew-how-many times ever since we passed by the prefects' bathroom.</p><p>"Uh...you know, it's a long plane that flies you to space!" She gushed, "It looks like a torpedo but it's actually a very big, very very HUGE plane!"</p><p>
  <em>Here comes my favourite part of this drunk talk.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I have one that perfectly fits your description," I smirked and glitters filled her jewel eyes, radiating a huge enthusiasm.</p><p>"We can go to space with it," she exclaimed and so I nodded. "Let's go to the moon, Draco!"</p><p>"One person at a time, darling. But I'm willing to give you the chance. You can ride my <em>rocket</em> anytime," I chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I'm enjoying this so much.</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to be the first witch to land on the moon!"</p><p>"Definitely, also the only witch who will ever ride my <em>rocket</em>," I planted a kiss on her head.</p><p>"Aren't you hap..."</p><p>We passed by Snape in the passage for the second time today. This time, another question was thrown at me just like before; he asked if I did something to her to make her be this drunk because he clearly saw her acting totally normal before we went for dinner.</p><p>He alleged me of knocking her senses out. Part of it was true concerning the sex in the bathroom. However, that was it; apart from that, I didn't do anything else.</p><p>"I would never do some–"</p><p>"Sweet?" Y/N offered her sugar balls.</p><p>"Where did you get this? Are you drugging her, Mr Malfoy?" Asked Snape.</p><p>"What? Of course not! It's sweet not drug," I objected. Well, came to think of it, it did taste weird, unlike normal sweet.</p><p>Snape then proceeded to explain about Y/N's sugar balls. He said it was some kind of stimulants. He too claimed that this sweet disguised stimulant was actually rare to be found unless we got a connection to either someone at a hospital or the health department in the ministry.</p><p>Someone tried to drug her. Luckily, she was with me and Granger all day which made nothing bad occur. Her best friend wouldn't do something this awful, would she?</p><p>"Hey, do you know that muggles can go to space?"</p><p>Another repetition of the rocket talk was on. Snape wanted to shut her up but I stopped him. I had done it before and her mood truly changed to worse, I couldn't handle her hitting, kicking and moving too much anymore. She would fall with me.</p><p>        </p><p>"...Draco has a rocket. For good reasons, he only let me ride it so bye peasant, no space trip for you!"</p><p>"How many have she had?" Snape asked.</p><p>"I don't know how many exactly, I think she's been consuming it since this afternoon," I replied as Snape took the pouch away from my girlfriend, examining the inside of it.</p><p>"Draco, he takes my sweets!" Y/N yelled.</p><p>"I'll buy you some other ones tomorrow, okay?" I comforted.</p><p>"Ugh, bleeding knobhead," she hissed.</p><p>"Why are you even at the Malfoy manor professor?" Y/N asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Malfoy manor? Where did you get the sweet and alcohol, Miss Richards?" He questioned back.</p><p>"I bought it myself, but alcohol? I only drink milk and tea!" She shouted.</p><p>I snorted while snape only gave a poker face like he usually did under any circumstances. Suddenly, Y/N grabbed my collar and growled, "Tell him Draco, how dare he accuses a Richards to be an alcoholic."</p><p>"You heard her professor, my girlfriend only drinks milk and tea," I laughed.</p><p>"Oh, and water," she added, giggling while poking my cheek.</p><p>"I'll have to take–"</p><p>"Fun fact!" She exclaimed, interrupting snape with her high pitched voice. This girl was probably mad at him for taking her <em>sweet</em>. "Human body is made up of 70% water, we are 70% liquid! Liquid, hehe."</p><p>"Right," Snape sighed, "Mr Malfoy, please bring Miss Richards to my office. I have the antidote–"</p><p>Y/N made a groaning noise, cutting off Snape's words then she started blabbering random words, throwing complaints and insults at me and Snape before she spat something I wished she would say when she was sober.</p><p>"<em>Miss Richards, Miss Richards</em>," she scorned, "Get yourself right, it's Mrs Malfoy! Can't you see my husband is carrying me, right now? You are stupid for a professor, Severus. What a pillock."</p><p>"I beg your par–"</p><p>Snape couldn't complete his sentence as he got interrupted again by the disturbing noises Y/N made while throwing up at me. Everyone would be surprised to know that I didn't snap at her or throw her away right now. If it was another person who puked at me, that person would've died on the spot.</p><p>"Oh Lord, throwing up is a sign of pregnancy," she cried.</p><p>"Am I pregnant Draco? I don't want to get pregnant," she blubbered. "Gosh, have I had my period this month? I can't remember. Why can't I remember a thing?!"</p><p>"Darl–"</p><p>"You should've bloody cum outside idiot! Or wear condoms for Merlin's sake, just like what Hermione said— I don't wanna be a teen mom," she whined.</p><p>"You won't baby, not this soon," I comforted and we left the speechless Snape right away without considering getting the so-called antidote from his office.</p><p>He told me earlier that the effects would probably wear off the next morning, hence, I supposed it was okay to take her back with me now.</p><p>"I can't go to space if I'm having a child, why does it happen to me?"</p><p>"I'll make you go to space, you'll love it and don't worry about our children, we haven't conceived them yet."</p><p>She fell asleep almost right after I changed our clothes and wiped off the vomit. What a long night, but I was glad to hear everything she chattered today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this chapter is supposed to be published yesterday but things happened, sorry for that😬 but thanks for reading<br/>And I suck at keeping people's face the same in my drawing :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. 107| Compiling Clues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I woke up on Draco's chest, drooling over his bare chest. Not so elegant, I had never drooled while sleeping before. I quickly took the blanket and wiped it clean while contemplating about what happened yesterday right after the last shag in the prefects' bathroom.</p><p>I took a glance at the clothes I was wearing; I was already in my nightgown, probably Draco was the one who changed it for me. Did we shag again after the bathroom one? Why couldn't I remember such an important thing?</p><p>My head was hurting so much that even a little movement felt like a needle was piercing my brain. This somewhat made me put too much force into the wiping process that it woke Draco up. I started to panic and quickly released the grip of the blanket, tossing it to his face before turning to my other side.</p><p>I poured some water from the jar to the glass on the nightstand before drink it to ease the pain. He must be so thoughtful to consider placing this water right next to me since, for obvious reason, I couldn't use my legs. I just hoped he didn't notice the little stain left of my drool on him because that would be humiliating as hell if he did.</p><p>"Good Lord, why is this wet?" He groaned, removing the blanket.</p><p>Oh well, fuck me. I supposed I would only have to avoid his eyes and acted like I knew nothing about it.</p><p>"Darling, you aren't having a headache?" He asked after doing some morning stretching.</p><p>
  <em>Act normal for once, Y/N.</em>
</p><p>I nodded faintly in a hurry to shy off from his gaze. Another sip from the glass was taken with an intent to look more natural but I guess it didn't work that well. He laughed a little and pulled me back to lie in bed with him once I put the glass back in its original place.</p><p>"How're your legs doing, little witch?" He mocked.</p><p>I flushed hard, giving him a few little hit on the chest to earn a peal of laughter coming out of him. A second later, Draco slid his hand into my nightgown. He made his way to my tummy in a swift, rubbing it tenderly and said, "Too bad, we aren't expecting."</p><p>"You pushed everything out of here," he touched my entrance.</p><p>"Don't. I will definitely die," I shook my head and he sent me a serene smile as a response.</p><p>"But didn't you say you wanna ride my <em>rocket</em>, Y/N?"</p><p>
  <em>Rocket? How did he know about a muggle invention? Does he read </em>
  <em>muggle</em>
  <em> book now?</em>
</p><p>"Great shags, yesterday. We should do something like that more often," he chuckled.</p><p>"Is that another way of saying you want me to die shagging?" I raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>One corner of his lips lifted, forming the authentic Draco's smirk on him. He was now holding my hand, raising his body a little to creep closer towards me. Eyes glazing with delight as he studied my face before stealing a feather-light peck on my sealed lips.</p><p>"I'm saying that," he paused with his index finger circling over my abdomen, having his eyes taking a turn to swim through my pupils then stuck to my lips, or perhaps jaw nor neck.</p><p>"I'm addicted to you," he breathed out harshly, "To breed you."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, what a mutual feeling.</em>
</p><p>"Draco, you're well aware of my secret desires," I replied with burning cheeks, feeling shy for I was about to declare a dirty passion right to his face.</p><p>"I have an exceptional liking to the concept of being bred by you."</p><p>Draco's eyes kind of widened, mayhap flabbergasted of my unexpected confession. I reckoned it was my first time to tell him I had a specific preference that somehow linked to his too. I had always liked it better to keep things like this to myself because I couldn't stand the shyness to word it out.</p><p>Knowing that Draco could read what my body needed and wanted, I didn't have to say a word to be pleased perfectly. He just knew what to do. I couldn't decide whether it was a fortune or misfortune.</p><p>"Fuck," he clicked his tongue, flickered it over his lower lip hungrily. One second passed and his face had hovered above mine.</p><p>"Fuck Y/N," he sighed, "I want to breed you at this very second."</p><p>I mouthed a no and he understood. I wasn't in the best condition to make love after what happened yesterday. Everything still hurt, especially my back and the area around my private part.</p><p>"I'll breed you billions of times until we make a life in you then we'll do it over and over–"</p><p>I put a finger on his lips, "You talk too much."</p><p>"You dare to shush me now?" He chuckled darkly.</p><p>"I do. Don't make yourself hornier, Draco, you can't get anything from me," I giggled.</p><p>He knew I was right. He lay back to his side of the bed, later placing his palm on my forehead to check on my temperature. Frankly, I didn't feel like I was ill or anything so this act was totally unnecessary, I was merely a bit dizzy.</p><p>However, his big hand was so warm which was what I loved most about everything in life; warmth indicated a life. And in primal truth, I loved Draco's touch in general. It was addicting and comforting at the same time; it felt like he doused off the ignited wick in my head – the source of this terrible headache – in one single skin contact.</p><p>"Stay in bed for the day," he stated.</p><p>"I'm not sick."</p><p>"Do you want to walk out to the common room with those sore legs then? To let everyone know how wonderful your Valentine's date was, is that your goal?" He ridiculed. "Well, I don't mind. I'll give you the stage, Miss Richards."</p><p>"Fine, I'll stay in bed all day. Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked, pouring some more water into the glass.</p><p>"You sure you wanna know?" He smirked as he got closer to me. I nodded immediately.</p><p>Curiosity had taken over.</p><p>"Let's see, you talked about random things then you vomited on me before asking if you're pregnant in front of Snape. You also said that I shouldn't have cum in you or at least wore a condom but you know, I hate the idea of it," he explained as if it was something normal to say.</p><p>I was dumbfounded and the glass fell off my hand freely as a reaction of shock. Water spilt over my nightgown, absorbed quickly by the sheet. Draco only smiled without helping to get the glass. His mouth parted open again and to be quite honest, I was scared to hear another bold deed I did last night.</p><p>"And the <em>rocket</em> talk happened multiple times, there was one with Snape," he added cheekily.</p><p>What the hell was wrong with me yesterday? How could I say that in front of a teacher?</p><p>I didn't know which was worse, saying sexual things in front of a teacher who had no relationship at all or vomiting on my boyfriend who definitely hated nasty things. I must've lost my mind.</p><p>"Darling, you're wet...again," he winked.</p><p>"Was I drunk?" I asked, ignoring his tease.</p><p>Things happened; I cried asking for alcohol and the stupid elves gave it. He apologised for most occurrences, there were no more dirty jokes and he advised me to rest for the whole day to gain my energy back after the hangover.</p><p>"Oh Lord, I messed up big time," I sighed. "Are you not mad that I hit the jackpot on you, Draco?"</p><p>"Why would I? You're being adorable and I kinda like the idea of you exposing our love life to others. I know you called me a beast too, Y/N," he chuckled.</p><p>Did he spy on me again? Too bad, I couldn't be mad at him for that. I also didn't respect his privacy by running some useless investigation on him.</p><p>"You were drugged," he said with a sudden change of tone to be serious, "The sugar balls, where did you get it?"</p><p>I thought he was bubbling that I laughed but he wasn't. There was dismay in his eyes living side by side with the adoration he held for me.</p><p>"Honeydukes— I mean a man was claiming to sell limited edition sweets outside the shop...Hermione cautioned me to not trust him but you know I can't resist the charm of limited edition sweets."</p><p>"Just my little witch being herself, eh?" He smiled lightly. "Do you remember his face?"</p><p>And that was where the problem laid. I couldn't remember his appearance nor his voice; nothing came up to my mind as hard as I tried to recall.</p><p>"That's okay. Don't worry about it, I'll handle this problem, okay? We'll catch the bastard and I'll make them pay for drugging my sweet little witch," he said, acknowledging my panicking state.</p><p>Draco got up from bed, taking a path to the wardrobe room all of a sudden. I was left confused. I wanted to ask him directly, face to face, but these freaky legs didn't have the strength to do the simplest thing.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't he supposed to stay with me all day now?</em>
</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" I asked in a yell as he was in the wardrobe room already.</p><p>"Hanging out with the boys," he replied casually.</p><p>"But you told me to stay in bed."</p><p>"Yeah and— oh...," he exited the wardrobe room with some clothes in his hand.</p><p>He focused his eyesight on me, "My pretty little witch wants me to stay with her, doesn't she?"</p><p>"Of course not," I lied. I didn't know what absurd reason this lie was for.</p><p>"All right then, time for me to leave," he intentionally said it with a made-up cheerful voice.</p><p>"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," I muttered, but as always, Draco heard it.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N Richards!"</p><p>He wasn't kidding about leaving. His hand was basically on the door handle, ready to quit our room. He took a last-minute gander at me while I frowned then a belly laugh burst out of him as my lips curled more to quiver.</p><p>"You're cruel, I hate you," I spat.</p><p>"You're cute, I love you," he yelled.</p><p>With that, he jumped to the bed and attacked me with tickles. I finally took a notice of the new earrings on my ears once the ticklish torture was over. Draco was so proud of it that he smugly smiled at me nonstop.</p><p>"I'm never leaving you, little witch."</p><p>"Yeah...anyway, don't you think we should've set a safe wo–"</p><p>"Do we need it?"</p><p>"You can ask my legs," I said tauntingly.</p><p>"I'll think about it, now just take a rest."</p><p>He stayed with me the whole day to be my servant. I was loving it, he was willing to do anything I said only because I complained about feeling dizzy and all. Felt like I was the boss for today.</p><p>Still, I dared not to bring about the date again. How humiliating.</p><p>•••</p><p>Weeks passed and things got back to the usual busy days. Draco was fully occupied with prefects' stuff and the work out thingy while I was also supposed to be handling prefects' things, but it didn't go that way now. He offered to do some of my works and of course, I was more than happy to let him because I was simply a lazy arse.</p><p>Joyful days and nights changed in turns until a piece of quite shocking news broke the repetitive delight period. Ron was admitted to the hospital wing, becoming an inpatient for a few days. Poor Weasley would probably have to celebrate his 17th birthday in the room reeked of antiseptic. No one had told me about the cause of his illness yet, but I bet it was food poisoning.</p><p>Ron was like an omnivore, he ate everything without thinking about the food much beforehand. Hermione and I had reminded him many times to watch what he ate. Nonetheless, the red-headed boy never listened. One thing that bothered my mind, I wondered how he hadn't got fat like Vincent yet.</p><p>"I'm going to visit Ron in the hospital," I spoke to Draco while picking out what to wear.</p><p>"I'm not letting you go, Y/N. Let's have a date instead," he whined.</p><p>"Nope, lover boy," I pecked his cheek after wearing my Slytherin vest.</p><p>"That's not how you kiss your boyfriend, Y/N," he stated and pulled me for a kiss; lips on lips with a slight tongue play. "Don't go, love."</p><p>Draco held my hands, his coldness met my warmth. For a few seconds, I thought he was unwell but he was just being him. Sometimes Draco was cold to hide the warm heart he only showed to me. Even so, it was quite rare to feel him cold. I was used to receiving his heat all this time that I forgot he too was a human.</p><p>With a desperate look, he mouthed a <em>please</em>. It might be another dirty trick to get me to wander into his trap. I screwed my eyes, squinting them in a stare at him, "You're being weird."</p><p>"I'm sorry darling, but I have to go. So see you later, ferret boy," I walked away immediately.</p><p>The corridors were surprisingly not so crowded today. Maybe people went to Hogsmeade as it was the weekend; perhaps that was the reason my fiance wanted to have a date so bad. Now, I felt bad for neglecting his wish.</p><p>
  <em>No, let's look at the good side. It's fewer people now.</em>
</p><p>This was how Hogwarts should be. Not a sight containing a bunch of pupils scampering around the castle; it was peaceful, quiet, tranquil – what a truly fine day at a magic school.</p><p>
  <em>Kill my thoughts.</em>
</p><p>Everything shifted from wonderful to awful in only a second once Astoria advanced towards me with a smile, a friendly wicked smile. I wasn't sure if I was the one she planned to meet today at first. However, considering the emptiness of the hallways and the fact that I was the only one she would throw a smile at in the whole area, for now, my intuition grew clearer.</p><p>Grinning widely with the unnecessary hand wave, she chattered, "Hello Y/N."</p><p>
  <em>What the hell does she want now?</em>
</p><p>"What?" I scoffed shortly.</p><p>"Can we be friends?"</p><p>She must be kidding. If not, then she must've left her brain somewhere else. This bloody nitwit rightly asked to steal my Draco on Valentine's day and now she thought I had forgotten that; she thought I was a bimbo for forgetting such an irking moment.</p><p>"Why should I? I don't know what your intention is. One time you're being a bitch and now you want to befriend me," I looked down on her although I couldn't actually do that in the real world; she was probably an inch taller than me. It was the scornful look I aimed to express.</p><p>"If it's because you want to get close to my boyfriend, I'm telling you, none of these silly tricks will work. His eyes were set on me only and it's been like this literally since we first met each other, you have no chance. Find another one that might suit your class, little Greengrass."</p><p>"No, Y/N listen, my mother indeed wants either me or my sister to marry a Malfoy. Daphne surely has no interest in him and neither do I. I really want to be friends with you, no other intentions," she convinced.</p><p>I doubted that. I still remembered how she clung to Draco during our break-up phase last year. Also, she laughed at Pansy's insults for me even though she, herself, never spat anything insulting to me directly.</p><p>"I'll think about it later. Now, get away from me," I spoke coldly.</p><p>I made my way to the hospital wing quickly, wishing to not encounter another pest. I knew the decision to pay a visit to Ron today was the worst one I had made in my life so far as soon as I spotted the black-haired teacher, Severus Snape. He was there standing with the other teachers.</p><p>He and I were in an awkward term after what I babbled on Valentine's day. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn were there too but it didn't make it any better; in my experience, old people only granted us rotten luck most of the times.</p><p>Harry stood rigidly beside Ginny while Hermione sat across her. They told me that Ron was getting better and the reason he was here was herb poisoning, not a huge difference from what I expected. I supposed I could mayhap have a vision about things.</p><p>A moment later, Lavender bolted in, calling Ron with the disgusting nickname, <em>Won Won</em>, in such a repugnant way that would make everyone want to vomit in instant. I should've gone on a date with Draco instead.</p><p>"Oh here comes the rubbish," I mumbled and Ginny snorted a little.</p><p>The bitch was only here for less than a minute and she was already arguing with Hermione for some silly causes. Hermione obviously had a reason to be here because, by chance, Ron was her best friend but the idiot Brown seemed to be jealous about it.</p><p>Lavender shot me a glare, might be annoyed by me turning up here. "And why are you here?"</p><p>Oh, she had chosen the wrong path.</p><p>"The patient is my friend too and to knock a datum of truth to your tiny brain, I have a boyfriend," I sneered only to get another nasty stare from her. She would've been dead if Draco was here to witness this foul animal giving me stink eyes.</p><p>"He senses my presence," Lavender exclaimed when Ron started making noises.</p><p>"Lord, I feel like throwing up," I hissed.</p><p>And the magic of love was proved, Ron murmured Hermione's name causing Lavender to stormed off the hospital wing in tears. I smiled at Hermione knowing that she had won the Weasley of her choice, defeating Lavender's unknown charm. I was happy for her. </p><p>One problem was solved and I assumed it was only a matter of time before the sugar balls case would be solved too.</p><p>Confusion filled the air for the teachers, but Ginny, Harry, Hermione and I were all in relief to see Ron got his consciousness and genuine senses back. All was good before I accidentally made eye contact with Snape.</p><p>"Are you not going to check up, Miss Richards?" Snape blurted, drawing everyone's eyes on me.</p><p>Lord, what was he trying to do?</p><p>"Are you ill, Y/N?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"We hope not to see any ba–"</p><p>"Merlin's beard! There's no baby, professor," I protested in embarrassment.</p><p>Everyone enlarged their eyes, looking shocked to hear the word <em>baby</em>. Even Madam Pomfrey, who just came to check on Ron, stepped back a little.</p><p>"No baby and that's it. I don't owe anyone an explanation for that," I declared with a tomato face.</p><p>Thank Lord, none of the teachers asked anything. They did send me a look of concern and disapproval right before almost all of them left along with Ginny. Slughorn stayed for a moment to talk about what I said earlier. I assured him that Draco and I were playing safe and trust me, it wasn't an easy thing to say to someone you viewed as a grandpa figure.</p><p>"I know I have no right to judge your boyfriend, but I have to say this, all boys your age do is snaring you to do everything they want," Slughorn warned.</p><p>"Draco is different, he's my Draco. He thinks of me as a lady he should protect and respect," I objected. I didn't like it when people talk bad about my very own fiance.</p><p>Slughorn exited the hospital wing after sighing wearily for my stubborn attitude. I didn't feel the need to accept whatever he said to be true. Well, he had a point; Draco always wanted me to do anything he said. Still, it was nothing to fret about.</p><p>
  <em>He loves me and I love him, what's left to acquire?</em>
</p><p>I trod back to Ron's ward, noticing the disbelief stares from the Gryffindors and the tight air that wasn't here way earlier. They wanted me to at least tell them a brief about what happened, it showed in their faces. "I do things with my boyfriend and that's normal. We've been dating for 2 years."</p><p>"Yes, Y/N. But making babies at your young age is far away than normal," Hermione said calmly.</p><p>No one said a thing about making babies. How did she know? I meant, Draco certainly wanted to do that more than anything else. Nevertheless, I kept sticking with my original plan and purpose. I wouldn't be having a baby for now and years later.</p><p>"We aren't planning on being teenage parents, I was drunk when I talked about being pregnant and all. Unfortunately, Snape was there and it's embarrassing, please don't bring this up again."</p><p>Then the conversation shifted to the drug incident. I eventually informed them about me being drugged, only a bit of information was revealed since I didn't want a lot of people to know the exact details of my clumsiness incident.</p><p>Draco had ordered the boys in our gang to do an investigation into this problem. He was anxious to catch the culprit behind it all. Sadly, he was a prick for growing suspicion on Hermione too. I had tried to defend my sweet muggle-born friend with all my factual excuses yet he didn't seem to acknowledge the proof I stated.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't want to do it, interrogating Hermione as if she was a suspect when I knew she wasn't. Only for the sake of my grumpy fiance who wouldn't stop nagging at night for me to talk about this with Hermione, I pulled Hermione's out of the ward. Meanwhile, Harry chose to head off the hospital.</p><p>"First of all, I don't wanna do this but then second of all, I have to do this to get Draco to shut up at night," I started. "God, he's killing me with the talks."</p><p>"You weren't the one who drugged me, right?" I asked nervously. Hermione's eyes radiated a disbelieving aura for my mistrust.</p><p>"Yeah, I know you would never do something so evil to your friend. Now, help me sign this," I drew a folded parchment from my skirt pocket, handing it to her. "He needs proof, Hermione. I didn't mean to accuse you or something."</p><p>She didn't say anything but asked Madam Pomfrey for a quill and ink. I was glad she didn't rage up at me.</p><p>"Tell your childish boyfriend to believe in you more," she smiled as she handed me the parchment with her autograph, confirming the sworn statement.</p><p>"Oh, he believes me the most. The fash did him dirty to suspect every single soul he resents. I tried to change that but he doesn't wanna change. Hence, there's nothing more I can do," I shrugged my shoulders.</p><p>As I expected, Hermione had no distinct memory of the man who sold the sweets, just like me. Draco and the boys had been searching everywhere to find the dickhead, asking the Honeydukes owner about their employees, putting questions to the villagers in a rather rude manner instead of being nice and friendly to get the right evident.</p><p>Everything started to ring a bell in my head when Hermione mentioned that I should consider taking my enemies to the list of suspected people. I remembered seeing Astoria and Pansy on my way to the prefects' bathroom that day. I had always known it looked odd.</p><p>My thoughts brought me to the early scene where Astoria was trying to befriend me.</p><p><em>Maybe being friends with Astoria will get me something</em>.</p><p>"I think I'm figuring it out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A very late update and sorry, there's no drawing for this chapter. The school has been harsh on me :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. 108| Outset of Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>"No."</p><p>"She had no veiled intentions, Draco," I insisted, tailing him to the bathroom. He was about to take a shower, but he wouldn't until I got a yes from him.</p><p>It had been days after Astoria's friendship offer; it had also been a series of long and tiring days of me trying to convince Draco to allow this friendship to happen. He always opposed my idea to befriend her though I had revealed my true plan which was to get any information about the drug from her – that if she knew.</p><p>It wasn't my primary aim to ask for his permission to start a friendship with others. I was old enough to decide what I should do yet Draco somewhat thought I was requesting his approval to enlarge my social circle.</p><p>He wouldn't listen to anything I suggested as though he didn't want me to take a part in solving the problem in which I clearly was involved. I had the urge to tussle him down, but considering how he was stronger than me, I wouldn't stand a chance.</p><p>"I'm not asking anymore, I do what I think I should," I scoffed, pulling the door handle when he suddenly grabbed ahold of my hand, twisted me around in a second to face him.</p><p>Draco Malfoy dared to glare at me in this situation. I shot him my deadly glare too; not even a second had passed, he face-palmed himself. Some curses flew out of his mouth in a coarse whisper.</p><p>"No means no and we're ending this conversation," he groaned as he tried to pick me up in his arms.</p><p>I refused even when he had caught me entirely. My hands threw punches to his chest along with my legs that kicked in random directions, hoping to hit the balls. I didn't want to hurt him, really, but he kept going on my way and stopped me from doing what I thought to be correct; it was frustrating, I took a lot of energy to persuade him yet he wouldn't change his mind.</p><p>Everything I did right now was purely an attempt to break loose. Never in a million years did I have a desire to lose my future children. Still, it had to be done and I succeeded in giving his balls a taste of my little karate kick.</p><p>Draco's grip weakened as he focused on the pain he got around his groin. He placed his hands around his crotch area and I knew I might have touched the devil's side of him by now, but again, what was done was done.</p><p>"What the fuck," he snapped, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, Y/N?!"</p><p>What I did was wrong, certainly. But this wasn't what I expected to happen here. I thought he would only hurt for a few minutes and I expected no tone raising nor menacing look from him. He was hissing in pain which formed guilt in my heart. It increased rapidly once the fierce stare from him breached through my timid core.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I uttered.</p><p>Draco pinned me against the door, moving his face closer that our noses brushed one another. "You're sorry? What for, little witch?"</p><p>"Draco, I–"</p><p>"I just want to fucking congratulate you, Y/N Richards. If something goes wrong and we can't have a child, it's on you," he growled, "It's fucking on you, Y/N. I can't be a father, you can't be a mother and once again, that's all on you."</p><p>That was it.</p><p>The time for me to act tough had reached the very end. The stone barrier I endeavoured to build from scratch crumbled within seconds as though it was nothing. His words pierced through it like it was only a thin layer of dry leaves.</p><p>It was a fact that some girls preferred to have no child and that was fine by me; I didn't want a child too, at least for now. Nonetheless, I did hope to have one or two someday when I was mature enough to raise an innocent soul.</p><p>Draco's words mentally wrecked me to be in a collapsing stage. A raging tempest was born inside; it dazed me, distracted my mind to think straight while he, once again, grasped my arms with so much strength that it left some red handprints. Weirdly, the severe threatening words he spat caused more damage to me than the pain of his grips.</p><p>For the last time at this moment, I concealed my breaking stage with the last bit of courage left. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"</p><p>"Bullshit. Who tells you to play-act?" He shouted.</p><p>I looked down the entire time, holding the impulse to cry and hug him, apologising for what I had done that caused him pain, begging for him to take his words back because I was honestly scared, haunted by the notion of not having the chance to bear our child, to be called a mother.</p><p>"You know what, you're too naive and oblivious!" He yelled in rage. "You didn't notice your own feeling, my feeling and even that bleeding Scarhead's. And now you think you won't be fooled by her? You stressed me out, Richards."</p><p>I tugged on my nightgown harshly, expressing how hard it was to suppress the tears from escaping, as in fake tears. I wasn't going to waste my precious tears for this ridiculous argument. But for the truth to be said, I was indeed feeling hurt by his statements.</p><p>"But isn't that what your nature is? To be fooled around by everyone? You won't listen to me, your bloody boyfriend, you won't listen to your mudblood friend and look at what happened. Are you that happy to be drugged?" He sneered at my face.</p><p>"I'll fucking shove that drug to your throat if that makes you the happiest in life," he shouted again.</p><p>"Dra–"</p><p>He wouldn't let me speak.</p><p>"Good Merlin! I don't even know what to call you anymore, you're just so dum...," he stopped when my sniffs were audible. "So damn beautiful."</p><p>
  <em>Bloody bipolar, but that's okay. I still love him.</em>
</p><p>"You're just so damn beautiful, my love."</p><p><em>Right, turn soft now, </em> <em>Draco</em><em>.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I say," he hugged me which was making things easier for me. I let him caress my hair and whisper nice words while my hand slowly slithered into his robe pocket, stealing his wand before I pushed him back.</p><p>
  <em>Good Lord, I should consider being an actress.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, truly. I love you, darling. I don't want you to get hurt and I've told you I'll handle this, you only need to be my Y/N, safe and alive for the time being," he stated – I could tell the earnestness in his voice.</p><p>"She won't kill me, it's possibly the reverse that will happen if she ever dares to hurt me. Trust me, Draco. I'm capable of defending myself, I have the coin, remember?" I begged, only for the last time because I wouldn't hesitate to attack him if he objected still.</p><p>He shook his head, sighing heavily, "I will die if you're hurt, I'm not risking your life, Y/N."</p><p>
  <em>How dramatic.</em>
</p><p>I would handle the baby matter later, I had to finish the Astoria one first. The faster we became friends, the easier the evidence would come up to collect.</p><p>"I love you and I'm sorry for this," I directed my wand at him, "<em>Stupefy</em>."</p><p>With that, I exited our room to go to the fourth-year girls' dorm before I recalled I didn't know where it was. So, the common room was where I headed first to ask the others about my original destination. People were having their eyes following the flow of my nightgown as I ran in a hurry to Blaise and Theo who were sitting on the couch, probably spilling the hottest tea of the day.</p><p>There was a scepticism in their tone when our chinwag started. I couldn't ignore the way Theo constantly dropped his jaw, shut his mouth and gulped his saliva while looking at me as if I was some kind of succulent food he longed to taste. Blaise noticed this too; he snapped his fingers in front of Theo's face to take him back with us.</p><p>Well, it didn't work.</p><p>"Y/N, I think you should go. That transparent dress does no good to him," Blaise advised, covering his face.</p><p>
  <em>Transparent?</em>
</p><p>"Black lace suits you Y/N," Theo blurted.</p><p>"What?" I blushed, "It's not transparent!"</p><p>"Yeah, but it's quite see-through, that's why I like it," Draco's voice infiltrated with the air.</p><p>He came from behind me. Using the Slytherin robe on him, he cloaked me in an embrace. Everything was covered but a little part of my feet and my head abutting his chest were left exposed.</p><p>"For the record, I picked her thong. Don't start a perverted talk with my girl if you wish not to have a hell year here," Draco hissed.</p><p>"Note it," Theo replied. "Sorry, Y/N."</p><p>The atmosphere between me and Draco became more tranquil as though we didn't argue in the bathroom. Maybe he had forgotten how I attacked him a few minutes ago. He held me with care and I felt his love from the light touches his fingers did along my bra line. I leaned my head on his chest, finding the best position to place my ear so I could walk into the tranquillity with only his heartbeat audible to my ears.</p><p>There was no more tight tension; only affection existed in this serene moment.</p><p>Although I realised we were still standing in between the throng and our friends were settling down behind us, I didn't doubt much to tighten our hug. Both my hands roamed his back, feeling the back muscles that were all mine; all of him was mine.</p><p>"I surrender to you, little witch."</p><p>I looked up at him, "For real?"</p><p>"For real," he mouthed in silence right before our lips crashed for a kiss that only lasted 3 seconds. "Your happiness is my priority, Y/N."</p><p>See? Draco would always follow my will in the end, he just needed to be instigated a bit.</p><p>"Damn, I need someone who'd look at me the way Draco looks at Y/N," Theo spoke, ruining the lovely moment I had with my fiance.</p><p>"He's a rare find," I giggled while Draco took off his robe and put it on me. It smelled like Draco and obviously way too big for me but I was happy.</p><p>"You scare me, mate. Whatever you're doing now, it's appalling," Blaise said, referring to how delicate Draco's gesture was towards me.</p><p>Draco held my hand instead of paying any attention to the boys. It was warm this time. Warmth defined the living and that made up one more reason in my head to lift the corners of my lips in bliss.</p><p>Funny to think that with one big hand of his, he could capture my whole hand in his palm. Meanwhile, I could only tangle two or three of his fingers using my hand. It sucked to be small, but Draco loved this small girl, at least.</p><p>"I'm escorting you, let's go," Draco spoke softly.</p><p>The fourth-year girls' dorm wasn't far to reach, we could easily get there in less than 5 minutes. However, what was a night stroll without wandering in and off the castle for a short while?</p><p>A waste, I would say and luckily, Draco thought similarly; he led the way as he should and here we were, stargazing in the astronomy tower with intertwined hands to construct the connection.</p><p>It was so common for us to make up after a loving hug. I wondered about the possibilities of such things happening because it was strange. How could a simple hug solve anything?</p><p>Draco inclined his shape to the railing, standing with his shoulders unknotted. His face lifted to hunt the sky while his hand was still twined to mine which he later brought near his mouth. Hot air was blown from his mouth, detaching the chill to replace it with heat.</p><p>The pleonexia burst. I craned towards him, stretching out my other hand before his face, desiderating another moderately hot puff to cross. I earned a dim weak grin from ear to ear, lazy nictitating of the silver-grey orbs and the warmth I pined at last. Then a request for my approach was pleaded.</p><p>We apologised properly for whatever mistakes and difficulties we put each other through for one more time. To put us in a pit of anxiety, the tension came back, staggering the stable-for-a-minute emotions.</p><p>"I'll make you a mother of our children," Draco said, clearing my face off the interlacing hair strands whiffled by the wind.</p><p>
  <em>Mindreader.</em>
</p><p>"Forget the mean things I said to you, I promise you an effervescent parenthood with me, Y/N."</p><p>"Thank you, it's truly a relief," I smiled.</p><p>"For that, you'll have to marry me. What do you say?"</p><p>
  <em>We are to be married, idiot.</em>
</p><p>"I'll tell you later," I wrapped his torso to hide my smile.</p><p>Just when I thought the excruciating ambience had been enlightened, I came upon the conception of being wrong.</p><p>Draco wouldn't let me go. I didn't know what was going on up until he clasped me like he was trying to crush my bone. My head was pushed to forcefully stuck between the crook of his neck as he placed me on the railings. He wept silently, little snuffles were released.</p><p>Not the slightest clue appeared to signal my conscience. I was completely bewildered by his sudden random waling and that compelled the curious part of me to take a deep breath and bravely ask, "What is it, love?"</p><p>"I have to tell you something," he whispered. "But don't look at me, I look ugly with the bloody tears."</p><p>"You are never ugly to me, but sure, tell me anything."</p><p>I shouldn't feel it right now, but yes, it was exciting to finally be present for the truth to be unfolded.</p><p>"I'm terrified," he admitted forthrightly.</p><p>"By what? If I mi–"</p><p>"Fuck. I shouldn't have said it— Never mind, I was babbling."</p><p>I clenched my jaw in utter disappointment. I was so close to getting the truth behind his strange behaviour and now he thought after only telling me a tiny piece of broken puzzles he withheld to unmask, I would stay as a muted doll?</p><p><em>Not today, </em> <em>Draco</em><em>.</em></p><p>"No. You tell me everything, now," I cupped his face and urged with the imploring eyes for him to spill his ulterior doings.</p><p><em>Come on, </em> <em>Draco</em><em>. We've taken an oath.</em></p><p>"What you need to know is that everything I'm doing is merely for one absolute purpose, to get you safe, Y/N. I want nothing but ensuring you to be happy and adequately in scatheless condition, unhurt from anything this cruel world offers to harm."</p><p>"With you," I added, "It's a loss if you aren't in it, you have to be there with me, Draco."</p><p>He kept quiet, dodging eye contact.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" I raised my voice a little, grabbing him by the collar yet he did nothing. "I swear to God, if you don't say some–"</p><p>"It isn't me, Y/N. I want to be with you forever but you won't want to be with me," he admitted as some drop of tears rolled down his cheekbones.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of trick is he playing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In what universe will I possibly have the courage to let him go?</em>
</p><p>"Stupid! Draco Malfoy, you stupid arse!" I cried, causing him to be taken aback. "Do I look like someone who will dump you? For Merlin's sake, NO! I'm practically attached to you, dimwit!"</p><p>I breathed frantically, wagged my hand near my eyes to hold the tears from falling. Draco tried to soothe me but failed miserably. He even made a promise to always be with me to brighten me up. However, things had gone off hands and I was shuddered in horror, pondering if his statement might happen in the future.</p><p>Minutes flew by, I could pretty much put the stifled sobs to a cease by myself. Draco was still with me, standing up in a straighter posture than before with his hand clutching my waist to secure my position so that I didn't fall off this high building.</p><p>"How could you say something so irrelevant to what we're having right now? Aren't we a happy couple?"</p><p>"Yes, we are. I'm sorry for bringing this shitty talk up. We'll always be together, I won't leave and neither will you. We're gonna have–"</p><p>I sealed his lips with mine from the precarious railings where I sat, dragging his neck to me while refusing to have his tongue entering my mouth.</p><p>"I'll pretend the hideous talk never happened," I mumbled. "And you'll die if you start it again."</p><p>He responded with a silent sure and helped me get down to the ground. We agreed to go to Astoria's dorm straight away. As for me, I didn't want to go with this awkward air shrouding us as if we were going to somebody's funeral.</p><p>Thus, I asked for a piggyback ride where I could whisper some loving words to his ears, thawing the ice to hear his free chuckles every time I willfully mentioned witless stuff – or simply, chatters of thirst.</p><p>The situation with Astoria had been settled easily once we met her in her dorm. Though Draco couldn't hide his rancour towards her, he chose to shut up and used his eyes to set a black look for the Greengrass girl. He nudged me, signalling to go back when we were only a few seconds there.</p><p>Thankfully, I could get him back to his cage before he exploded in the girls' dorm.</p><p>Lord, it was a very exhausting night. I felt like my soul left my body for a second and possessed me back alive with some unknown burden that came and went as they wished.</p><p>"I have one question," I said once Draco got out of the bathroom in his bathrobe, making his way to me languidly.</p><p>He replied with a long hum, passed me the hair towel before taking his spot next to me in bed. The bed creaked as he moved a lot to get the closest of me. He stooped his head to my hand level, initiating for the hair drying process to begin.</p><p>"What's everything— I mean, what are you doing exactly, Draco?"</p><p>"Keeping you safe," he quickly replied with a rather brusque note. He didn't want to share, I got it. But we had a promise, wasn't his action splitting it apart?</p><p><em>What are you hiding from me, </em> <em>Draco</em><em>?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the inconsistent and lack of updates😔 and about the drawing, I think I'll only add it to certain chapters😬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. 109| A Subtle Diversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p>
<p>Things got a little awkward in my relationship with Draco ever since I had acknowledged the fact that he was hiding something and he might have been feeling at fault for the barrier he constructed to separate us from thinking clearly and merely understand one another like we used to.</p>
<p>I didn't blame him on that; the irony of fate was the one to blame as it put us in such a complicated circumstance where it felt so hard to inhale the air, even worse when we had to exhale it since it felt like our souls were scraped to dust before being withdrawn outside along with the residue of our breaths.</p>
<p>Draco looked fine – if I pigeonholed the times the look of effete was painted over his sharp yet what-appeared-to-be faineant face.</p>
<p>The jaded gaze that stuck on the ceiling when he was supposed to be in repose after his long day of studying and working out was one of the many things he did which I couldn't pretend to not notice. It looked like he had an ocean of problems filling the space in the back of his head, waiting to be contemplated and solved.</p>
<p>And he chose to do it at nights rather than the days.</p>
<p>He made me stay awake too without realising but I assured myself it was a good thing, at least his problems still pierce a concern to my little stubborn heart who in all honesty, preferred to ignore things for the time being.</p>
<p>Sometimes he cuddled and kissed. Sometimes he squeezed my hand. And sometimes he, too, let out pressed sobs as low as he could.</p>
<p>Then he apologised for no reasons.</p>
<p>Multiple times, as if he was performing an act of expiation to the Lord. However, the only name that was spoken was mine, Y/N Richards.</p>
<p>
  <em>Y/N, love, I'm sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm a failure, Y/N. I'm failing you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I'm doing it for your own good. I do things for you, Y/N. Don't hate me, my love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can bear anyone's odiousness but yours for me means the end.</em>
</p>
<p>Something like those, over and over again; it made a twinge in my heart every time I overheard them in my slumbering play pretend.</p>
<p>I had decided that none of his problems would bother us tonight. If the distress talk occurred again, I would stop it in any way I could. He would have to go to sleep.</p>
<p>"I'm shutting out the lights," he mumbled after he finished covering me with 3 layers of blanket. Frankly, it suffocated me but the way he lifted and tucked the heavy fabric around me had some distinct meanings of care that held me from protesting.</p>
<p>"Good night, Draco. I love you," I said, turning to his side.</p>
<p>Silence appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't say anything back; how rude.</p>
<p>A few minutes rolled by with sheer silence. I bet he was brooding over the issues he held in the heart now. And so, my aforethought play pretend commenced.</p>
<p>I whimpered quietly, moving little by little to catch his attention, distracting him from the wearisome thoughts. It worked as I planned, he wrapped an arm around me so lovingly that I hesitated to continue the play because the main context of this fake act was to lie – I was breaking the promise as well.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Y/N. You're safe with me."</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this the start?</em>
</p>
<p>"It's all my fault, I'm sorry, love."</p>
<p>"I can't seem to let you go and now I'm trapping you within my incompetence." </p>
<p>He exhaled onerously, stroking my hair then my cheek; it stopped for a second when he reached my lips. His thumb gently pressed over them and my needy arse desired a taste of his lips on mine but what I got was a peck on the forehead – a simple kiss yet it was known to express the protective side of the kisser.</p>
<p>"I can only beg for you to stay, but who am I to ask for the impossible?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Lord, I couldn't take this shit anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he being like this?</em>
</p>
<p>"You're my Draco," I blurted, raising my lids to find how teary he already was. He was surprised but he managed to conceal it very well that for a moment I thought he knew I was faking my sleep.</p>
<p>"Y/N...," he mouthed, "I love you too. I love you more. I love you most."</p>
<p>
  <em>I know, Draco, I know.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm a fucking doomed person, Y/N, I want you to stay and that's covetous but I need you. I need you to stay by my side."</p>
<p>"I've promised to stay with you, Draco," I hugged him."You aren't doomed, you're just confused."</p>
<p>Ever since his first break-down in front of me, I reckoned he had become quite comfortable sharing this type of emotion with me now.</p>
<p>The old Draco Malfoy wouldn't let me see his struggles – even the smallest one, like opening a jar of strawberry jam which in the end got his hand hurt; I still remembered how he lied about it, claiming that he fought with a random half-blood just so I wouldn't think of him as a weakling.</p>
<p>And now, things were turning upside down – in both, good and unfavourable way, I might say. I liked him being more open. However, his cries became very frequent lately. I wasn't saying that boys shouldn't cry or he was a crybaby for weeping for multiple nights in a row.</p>
<p>Draco cried more than I did this month – more than he should per what my expectation told me.</p>
<p>
  <em>It shouldn't be like this.</em>
</p>
<p>Why would he cry over something so ridiculous to be contemplated?</p>
<p>The worst part of our current complex relationship life was I felt like I knew everything about him yet simultaneously, I didn't know a thing. It was confirmed as soon as I asked myself what the cause of his tears of sorrow was.</p>
<p>Blank.</p>
<p>My mind went blank.</p>
<p>As though I was lost in the dark, having all my surroundings to be shrouded in black mist – foggy and wintry. There was a little dot of white spark; illuminating a few lush branches in the distance – too far to reach, too dim to be called light and above all that, the tiny white glimmer didn't want me to seize it.</p>
<p>He didn't allow me to trespass.</p>
<p>"I know you're hiding something and— God, we've promised but you still do," I sighed, "I don't understand a thing, but I'll try, Draco. So please."</p>
<p>"No, Y/N. I can't," he whispered, "Right now, I can't."</p>
<p>"Then when?" I asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know but I promise you I will...someday. Just please, don't leave me."</p>
<p>I wanted to argue, to force him to spit everything out and let me hear what his issue was then perhaps I could be his stress reliever – I was ready to offer anything to get him more relaxed. However, the milieu that held us stuck together was not in support of me today;  it never would again, I guessed.</p>
<p>It was the period of Draco being lachrymose, meanwhile, I was left forlorn.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't make things worse, Y/N.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He said he would tell you, you'll only have to wait a bit more until he's ready.</em>
</p>
<p>I inhaled the air heavily as if I was doing strenuous exercise. I forced myself to smile, trying to make it look as natural as I could make it be at this stage. "I'll wait and I will not leave you, that's a promise."</p>
<p>Draco didn't say a word. He just stared at me with gloom glistening his eyes then he raised his face as he came forwards. His suddenly cold hand was placed over my cheeks, the thumb brushed the skin tenderly while I kept my small smile for him.</p>
<p>"You have the heart of an angel for me who is–"</p>
<p>"We deserve each other," I interrupted.</p>
<p>"Right, I'll stop the doubts," he finally smiled.</p>
<p>"Good," I giggled. "Now what about cuddling to sleep? I mean real sleep, not daydreaming over the ceiling again."</p>
<p>"Were you faking your sleep all this time?" He raised his eyebrow after wiping off the tears from his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm worried about you, Draco. You can't blame me for that."</p>
<p>We talked a bit more before actually drifting to sleep. I told him about my plan for a Hogsmeade hang out with Astoria tomorrow and I could tell he disapproved of it immediately, but nothing could be changed since I had discussed it with Astoria this afternoon.</p>
<p>Draco said he would come with me and to be very honest, I felt alleviated. It was good to have someone on our side tagging along while we were facing our enemy.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>The Three Broomsticks was at its peak hours when Draco and I arrived for the luncheon with Astoria. We quickly found a table for three to settle down while waiting for the Greengrass girl to be here and asked for some butterbeer from the waitress.</p>
<p>It was truly unfortunate to not be able to come together, I should blame it on my fiance. He despised the idea of strolling off the castle with the Greengrass girl.</p>
<p>A mental thunderbolt agitated me from the morning. Draco somehow turned into a cheeky, pervert boy in a few hours of sleep after crying like a newborn baby who by chance got too many life problems to handle already.</p>
<p>How could one transform from a depressed and enervated person to be a horny teenage boy who couldn't stop his bloody hand from groping me, all that in a few hours?</p>
<p>A mystery.</p>
<p>Even I would need days, weeks or possibly months to recover completely if I were him. And yet, here I was with my ludicrously lustful fiance who acted like last night was nothing dreary to recall.</p>
<p>"I remember everything vividly, Y/N," he blurted.</p>
<p>
  <em>I suppose I shall learn how to read minds too.</em>
</p>
<p>"Let me be honest, I can't read minds. But I can read your expression. Stop worrying too much, I'll solve my problem and ours pretty soon," he stated while the waitress served our butterbeer.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," I sipped my drink. As he had spoken, maybe it was the best to not have my brain working too much for stuff like that.</p>
<p>"Cute skirt," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Muggles made this," I sneered.</p>
<p>"Well..., some muggles certainly know how to make a decent skirt for my little witch," he said, slipping a hand in between my inner thighs.</p>
<p>"No, idiot," I protested but not taking any particular act because frankly, his hand on my thigh felt right.</p>
<p>"I love watching you struggle," his fingers roamed further inside, "with this side of me."</p>
<p>His smile grew wider as he bit his lower lip when he touched the lacy hem of my undies. This was when I decided he had to stop. I restrained him, shook my head and said, "Nope."</p>
<p>"Is this the so-called playing hard to get?" He chuckled.</p>
<p>"I think we have to certainly get you to see a real therapist," I murmured, taking another sip of the sweet soda drink.</p>
<p>He rested his head on his hand, tilting to the side a little and gazed at me from the table. "I'll go."</p>
<p>What a shock.</p>
<p>Something was off definitely. Draco always said I was his therapist and refused the suggestion I gave about seeking real treatments. This was a good sign, yet it didn't feel either right or normal.</p>
<p>"If you allow me to pin you over this table, rip that cute skirt and use your tight hole from behind."</p>
<p>In almost 6 years of knowing him, I had never done something so ill-mannered when I was sober with him around – moreover when his position was right before me. I  burst the butterbeer in my mouth out and the spurts hit every inch of his face, also his neck and shirts.</p>
<p>The drink stained my clothes too, but my main concern was him. I was afraid of what his reaction would be. Would he get mad and snap? No, he couldn't be. He didn't complain about my vomit, this should be fine, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>It's his fault anyway – to tease me.</em>
</p>
<p>"Right," he exhaled with closed eyes, trying not to snap, I guessed.</p>
<p>"Gosh, I'm so sorry," I cleaned his face with some tissues.</p>
<p>"I don't mind having you burst something to my face, especially the juice from down there," he winked and I pinched his nose in a second.</p>
<p>"For God's sake, stop— Merlin! She's here," I didn't know why I was panicking but Draco certainly enjoyed seeing me like this. "You, I want you to shut up. If you say a word then–"</p>
<p>"All right, little witch," he smiled sincerely. I sensed the oddness but meh, he wouldn't dare.</p>
<p>Astoria advanced towards our table and took a seat across me shyly. She stole some glimpses of my fiance who was now having a stink eye look at her while his hand squeezed my thigh. Some glances didn't mean anything, right?</p>
<p>She wouldn't lie to a Richards, would she?</p>
<p>I ordered our meal as usual, including Astoria's since she didn't know what to order and it took too long for her to choose randomly. God knew how much I wanted to shout at her face for this but as a good and polite girl, I only smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>Everything started as a light casual talk because my original plan was to progress at a steady pace. Although it was difficult to restrain myself from bombarding her with questions, I didn't want to scare her away without obtaining any clue.</p>
<p>"I like tea too, there's this tea that changes colour–"</p>
<p>"Oh wow, apparently that's my girlfriend's favourite," Draco interjected Astoria's sentence rudely before he turned to form a small grin at me. "Let me do the talk, love."</p>
<p>Before I could object, he twisted himself back to directly face Astoria. "My girlfriend is being too nice to you, so let me ask you on her behalf. Did you drug her?"</p>
<p>Great. Just great, Draco.</p>
<p>Now she would think I was taking advantage of this friendship which was undoubtedly correct. Sometimes I had this thought where I see my fiance as a true idiot with something going off in his brain.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Lord, pray for me to not murder him tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Draco the freak Malfoy was being ignored again.</p>
<p>By me, of course – no one dared to ignore him other than me.</p>
<p>For some very fortunate reason, Astoria didn't feel offended by Draco's accusation towards her. However, we didn't get a factual answer to the question Draco asked. She denied everything; first, she refuted the rumour that she fancied Mr Ferret and secondly, she had an alibi for the whole of Valentine's day.</p>
<p>I couldn't stop doubting everything now. I meant, no one would admit their wrongdoings when they were confronted in a quite anxious situation. Draco was known for his bad temper around the school, moreover when it came to me.</p>
<p>He wouldn't hesitate to kill. That must've frightened her to clarify the truth or perhaps, she was really not a bad person. I was counting on the first one, the air made it difficult to trust someone these days – even my fiance hid something from me.</p>
<p>Astoria's answer was the major topic and reason as to why Draco currently had to deal with my sudden sulky mood.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, okay?" </p>
<p>"You're not sorry, you let that friendship happen only to disrupt it. We could've been able to get at least one useful evidence," I pushed him away with my feet.</p>
<p>"She said it's fine, you're still friends with her and you can still dig up some info from her, darling," he convinced and once again, he twined his fingers with mine.</p>
<p>"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket for myself after tossing his hand off. "Kill the light."</p>
<p>Within seconds, every lantern in our room stopped shining its warm white glow, leaving the darkness to eat up the whole room. It gave him an opportunity to cuddle me from behind. Knowing I wouldn't refuse his cuddle, he became more greedy for kissing my head.</p>
<p>"Are you not going to say I love you to me before bed?" Asked Draco so daringly.</p>
<p>"No, and just so you know, I'm hanging out with the girls tomorrow. All-day long."</p>
<p>"You can't, you'll get tired if you do that. Don't you remember our schedule? We'll be busy tomorrow night," he reminded me with a slight raise of tone. "Or we can do it now."</p>
<p>Draco groped my boob when thankfully, I was in time to elbow his ribs. I reckoned I did more physical attacks on him lately but who the hell cared nor dared to defy me for this. He pissed me off and this was the consequence he had to pay.</p>
<p>"Merlin's pants...first my balls, then my nose and now my ribs, who knows what's next," he groaned. "Little witch, I just wanna feel you."</p>
<p>"Hold your lust for a week or maybe two," I declared.</p>
<p>"I should start calling you little demon for that."</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare," I warned as I span around, wanting to see the expression on his face.</p>
<p>What I saw was pitch blackness. My hand wandered, feeling its way around what I thought to be his jawline. He swallowed his saliva when I touched his Adam's apple and my fingers lingered to stroke his skin.</p>
<p>"Little witch," he called in a murmur.</p>
<p>"Mhmm?"</p>
<p>"You like that nickname, my little witch, how so?"</p>
<p>"Uh...I can't see you," I mumbled, ignoring his question because my face had been flaming up.</p>
<p>"We're in the dark if that's what you wish to hear," he whispered, "<em>Lumos</em>."</p>
<p>The tip of his wand emitted a bright light, flooded the line of our faces with its rays as he laid his wand on a little space between our pillows.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally a white twinkle I can catch hold of.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm just joking," I said, tracing over his furrowed brow, "How could I forsake you, Draco."</p>
<p>"...you and your needs, I'll take care of them tomorrow," I added.</p>
<p>Times elapsed with us staring into each other's eyes. Blinking ruined the pleasantness of exploring his enlarged pupils, tough luck as a human.</p>
<p>"And little witch sounds cute and lovely."</p>
<p>Silence came to embrace and my cheeks were suffused with a range of vermeil tones, enjoying the touches being reciprocated along the curve.</p>
<p>To gride the quietness and bring back my chime, he asked if I wasn't mad anymore. The truth was I was never angry, only a bit peeved and absolutely vexed and mayhap irritated too; resentful, also.</p>
<p>Good Lord; yes, I was indeed ignited in a fiery rage. I felt like pushing him off a cliff right now but I couldn't because the love I felt for him was bigger and stronger than this short-term outburst foreboding.</p>
<p>"Parkinson. I suspect her," he stated when I was about to drop my lids and travel to the subconsciousness for a rest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Surely, a brilliant choice of time to mention a bitch name, isn't it, Draco?</em>
</p>
<p>Without giving me a chance to ask why, he opened his mouth again, "I saw something I shouldn't when she offered herself to me but Y/N, my heart only wants you, hence I rejected her and she said something about revenge. I think she has planned it way beforehand."</p>
<p>He had a point. Pansy was my sworn enemy and she had a good motive to drug me but I was sure enough she was with Astoria when I bought the sweets. If she was the culprit, she might have a partner in crime. It could be Astoria or someone else.</p>
<p>I stopped the prejudice as soon as the curiosity which was based on a small price of jealousy breezed in my brain. Billions of questions raced abruptly, waiting to be answered, craving to be eased and erased from the gnawing anxiety that washed over me from nowhere.</p>
<p>He talked with Pansy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I a horrible girlfriend for getting jealous of just this?</em>
</p>
<p>"What's it that you saw?" I mustered up my courage to ask him.</p>
<p>"She stripped down naked."</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>"I've been meaning to tell you this but I'm afraid you'd freak out," he defended. "Trust me Y/N, I didn't feel anything. I shall only feel things from you."</p>
<p>
  <em>So this is what he was hiding. No wonder he's on tenterhooks.</em>
</p>
<p>"But you saw her bare. You saw— Merlin, I can't, Draco. I can't comprehend anything. What the hell was she thinking?"</p>
<p>I shouldn't feel this way. But it burnt my chest.</p>
<p>"Is she good?" I spluttered. "I mean it's obvious she has bigger bo–"</p>
<p>"Don't compare yourself to her. You're perfection yourself, a goddess of mine. And we match, darling, like the puzzle pieces that connect fittingly on their own," he ensured.</p>
<p>I frowned in disapproval, "You like big things!"</p>
<p>Draco sighed, probably tired of my nonsense.</p>
<p>"No, look at this," he took my hand, compared it with his as he brought it before our face. I sent him a baffled pouty look and another long sigh escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't you remember what I told you on our Valentine's date night?" He asked and I shook my head weakly. "Your tiny form is an exception."</p>
<p>"What's that got to do with the price of fish?" Frankly, I was already hitting my limit of patience. "You still like big things, who knows that maybe you lie about not feeling anything."</p>
<p>"Fucking Merlin," he cussed underneath his breath. "You make me have to say it so bluntly."</p>
<p>He rumpled his hair in slight ire before squeezing my arm tenderly for me to gather my attention and made him be the focal point of it all.</p>
<p>"I have a size kink."</p>
<p>"Wha–"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore."</p>
<p>I got a snog.</p>
<p>With our lips united into one, I was mollified. Just like how plants needed water to survive, Draco's affectionate kiss played the exact same role on me. I needed it badly, longing to earn it every day, but since the start of year 6, everything hadn't been the same.</p>
<p>There was more lust to be slaked than the love to be shared.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, don't think of it as a bad thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Being </em>
  <em>horny</em>
  <em> occasionally is normal.</em>
</p>
<p>The kiss broke off flawlessly, unlike the usual lustful one where parting away only left us to crave more and more. This one aroused for more too but somehow, we were not so controlled by some lecherous voice in our heads.</p>
<p>"Being small suits you. I just wanna protect you because you're so fragile in my eyes, little witch," he swiped my lips to the side.</p>
<p>"I don't love you only because of your body. I love you because you're you, Y/N Richards, the only lady to have the permission to take me into her possession completely."</p>
<p>Then another make-out session began. The tongue that tickled mine, swirled up and down to make sure I was weakened, to declare who was the person in charge in the wet fight.</p>
<p>I didn't know about others, but I knew my Draco. Even though he was naturally the dominant one, he always put me first. He was determined to the principal he laid his faith on which was to please me before he took the pleasure for himself.</p>
<p>When it ended for the second time in the short period of the night, I panted and nuzzled to his chest, feeling embarrassed by my own behaviour. I was supposed to not be mad and mature up but I almost cry and snap earlier and then, how was I supposed to explain my obeisance to the kisses?</p>
<p>"Don't!" I yelled once Draco attempted to lift my head.</p>
<p>"All right, I'll put the light out then. You okay with that?"</p>
<p>I hummed a yes and the next thing I knew the murk was restored but I now felt safer, wrapped in a cuddle from my lover.</p>
<p>"I always dream of you, little witch. So dream of me tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. 110| Schemed Al Fresco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p>
<p>The herd spring breeze whiffled down over Hogwarts ground, swaying the grass and leaves to send chills to the pupils hanging outside the huge castle. Draco coaxed me to drape my spring shawl around my neck before I left this morning, but I ended up didn't do as he said and I could pretty much say that I regretted it.</p>
<p>It was initially a picnic only for the girls. I invited Ginny and Luna but they suddenly said they were busy doing potions homework, which made me wonder what kind of tiring paperwork Slughorn passed to the fifth year students. And for that, the two Gryffindor boys were called to replace them.</p>
<p>That was Hermione's idea which I dissented. Nothing could be done since Hermione was also quite stubborn and I couldn't help but pity the boys, especially Ron whose eyes were sparkling up and drool was trickling out of his gagging mouth when I showed them the éclairs.</p>
<p>"Don't rush, Ron. We have plenty of it. Didn't you just recover?" I cautioned as I watched the Weasley munching up three éclairs in one go.</p>
<p>Of course, Ron the pig ignored my words.</p>
<p>"God, I'm so dead tonight if he finds out about this," I crooned, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate sauce.</p>
<p>"You mean Malfoy?" Asked Harry the chosen one which definitely didn't make him a bright wizard.</p>
<p>"Who else I'm sharing my room with per your brilliant assumption, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes as he threw some real normal sugar balls into his mouth, champing it as if he was chewing a 500-gram much-longer-than-well-done steak. So tough that an irksome sound from his teeth grinding the savoury round sweet spread all over the place as it was carried by the wind to cover every part of the small lea we were in.</p>
<p>What bothered me the most was the not-very-pleasant sight which my eyes had to behold. First, coming from Ron with the cream making a nest-like moustache above his mouth, then Harry who couldn't seem to close his mouth while eating.</p>
<p>I toiled away to suppress the need to yell at them and I should thank Hermione who quickly nudged both of the boys on the arms. They fixed their manner a bit, though it didn't vary too much than before.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I'm friends with Astoria Greengrass now," I started after sipping my pomegranate tea.</p>
<p>Elucidating my supposedly evil plan masked under the friendship guise to a group of saint-like Gryffindors was incredibly hard. I was hoping they would understand the reason behind this make-believe play without claiming me to be a wicked person.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I fail badly.</em>
</p>
<p>Instead of trusting their friend, they preferred to put all the blame on my lovely fiance for being a bad influence on me. And that was totally wrong.</p>
<p>"Wanna know our opinion about this?" Harry said, turning serious with him straightened his back.</p>
<p>I nodded faintly after pouring more of the red coloured tea into my cup.</p>
<p>Ron sent Harry a look, almost like he was trying to stop him. Meanwhile, Hermione looked like she was demanding Harry to say something and by this, I finally realised this rendezvous was plotted by them. I was being deceived.</p>
<p>"We think it's Malfoy," Harry declared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, they still hate each other.</em>
</p>
<p>"Why would my own boyfriend drug me?"</p>
<p>"To maybe...you know— uh...to–"</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and took over Harry's job to talk, "To rape you and I know you might deny it but he clearly has a convincing motive to do that."</p>
<p>"Nope, that's a wrong claim you got for my boyfriend. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about, he's in love with me and if he wanted to make love he would just ask straight away and I wouldn't refuse. You guys know me and by that, you can at least understand him for a bit," I argued.</p>
<p>"Sure," she quickly responded, "but what if he wants a baby and I know you aren't ready for that, it left him no option but to do it while you were high. Gosh, have you done any check-up?"</p>
<p>"That's mental of you, Hermione. I'm sorry to bring the blood supremacy in this, but he's a bloody pure-blood. He's raised in a strict family with what seems to be a more traditional manner in which respecting a lady is one of the highest forms of decency," I stated earnestly.</p>
<p>Ron raised his hand to speak – sweet of him to do that in this tight air. "He doesn't respect Hermione."</p>
<p>"Sorry for that Hermione, but Draco only respects a lady of his choice and that's me. I am his lady."</p>
<p>The air became pretty tense whilst the seconds passed by like nothing. Not a single word managed to make an escape from any of us. The gale formed a peculiar noise to buzz into our ears as though the trees and the wind compromised to make the situation to be more parlous with pressure.</p>
<p>And I was the one to crack the icy tension.</p>
<p>"I trust him."</p>
<p>A bite of blackberry scone was taken to whirl into my mouth. Everything fell to stillness once again – at least until I finished devouring the whole scone and gulping down more tea to fresh my mind.</p>
<p>"Draco is my sun," I mused out loud, taking a gander at the three Gryffindors to find them raising their brows at me.</p>
<p>"He beams out warmth and warmth gives out life, is it not?" I smiled.</p>
<p class="">"I'm still here, breathing with not a single scratch adorning my skin is all thanks to him. His soft heart and caring affection protect me from the haunting thoughts of my own," I said, filling their teacups silently.</p>
<p>Ron snorted along with Hermione who seemed to be very sceptical of the way I thought of my fiance. "Your choice of the word soft to describe him is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard."</p>
<p>"Oh, I hope you're aware of your impertinent words, Ron, because I won't hesitate to cut your loathful tongue right now," I sneered. "Draco Malfoy can turn soft to me, you know."</p>
<p>"There was a time where the only things I could ponder about were homicide and suicide. Draco has saved me from that dark, horrible period and I know he's willing to do it for a billion more times."</p>
<p>Everyone gasped in shock as if they just eavesdropped on a conversation about aliens invading our world. While not a sound was coming from any of them, Hermione caressed my hand to express her empathy and I appreciated that.</p>
<p>It had been so long since I had someone who showed me the least hint of care other than Draco and of course, Blaise and Theo.</p>
<p>"I can't be away from him for too long and I think we both feel the same way about this since we depend on each other so much," I admitted, "It's like we're tied by something."</p>
<p>"For that, I do believe so, just look at him right there. Spying a tea session seems just right to you, does it not, Y/N?" Said Harry, his eyes were stuck in a direction where I could spot Draco with Blaise and Theo standing far away, trying to make eye contact directly with me.</p>
<p>"Please excuse me for a moment," I stood up immediately to go to Draco, but then I stopped and spun around to say, "He's not a bad person, Harry. You just don't know him well enough to judge him that way."</p>
<p>"Sure, but he will betray you," said Harry, fixing his glasses as he glanced over Ron to see him nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>
  <em>What's his problem actually?</em>
</p>
<p>"You take that back, Harry. No one is going to betray me because I will slit their throat before they could even plan the treachery."</p>
<p>"Right, no one is going to betray anyone here. Let's stop this, Harry. Malfoy loves her and we know for sure our friend is madly in love with him," Hermione said, finally taking my side.</p>
<p>I muttered thanks to Hermione before walking away.</p>
<p>Draco's hair was messy from the strong wind. His sight followed my motion getting closer to him with arms crossed over his chest. His expression was stiff, holding his jaw clenched while once in a while, he glared at the people behind me.</p>
<p>But it didn't last very long because I could easily steal his attention all over again with only some big grin creeping out of my mouth and a little clumsy gesture in my walk which later made me tripped over nothingness.</p>
<p>My fiance caught me in time as usual and when I got to wrap my arm around him, I didn't let go. He was confused at first but quickly managed to get an understanding of the situation that I was being clingy for no particular reason.</p>
<p>"What's it that brought you here, Mr Malfoy? Being a secret agent certainly isn't for you as you make yourself look...," I paused to look up at him, "very conspicuous with that beautiful messy blond hair, that hottest hottie look on your face and Lord, you smell so fancy that even the trees are smiling, feeling honoured to have a cast of your scent."</p>
<p>"Have you been drinking, little witch?" Asked Draco, slowly patting my head.</p>
<p>"She must be," Blaise said before Theo chuckled, "So is this drunk Y/N we're seeing?"</p>
<p>"If you consider tea something to drink, then yes gentlemen, I have taken a lot of it to stream down my throat. It's enlivening and now, I'm bubbly," I giggled.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes were twinkling in slow motion for a few moments until he ordered the boys to go to my picnic area and said that we would catch up with them later. The boys, surely, obeyed him in an instant.</p>
<p>As they walked away in a sluggish trot, Draco twisted me around, using his torso to block my view and the next thing he did was tousling my hair casually. He peeked at the boys and the Gryffindors behind in a swift, clicking his tongue and grunting pompously with his hands clasping his waist.</p>
<p>"Girls date, eh?" He scoffed, "Have Potter and Weasley become sissy now? No wonder."</p>
<p>"They're only replacements," I replied, a bit nervous, doubting he would believe me.</p>
<p>"Relax, darling. I believe you," he chortled. "Anyway, it's them, isn't it? Did they bother my sweet little witch?"</p>
<p>I wasn't proud to be a snitch but since I was complaining about things to Draco only and fortunately, he was my darling fiance; it could be considered normal. I meant, who else was willing to get annoyed yet keep on listening to my rant other than this lover boy of mine?</p>
<p>The trio's names were mentioned in my talk while I vented about how I hated it so much when other people, especially my friends were badmouthing him. Draco had emphasised it millions of times that he was perfectly fine with anyone criticising him, as long as it didn't come from me because I would definitely get punished for that.</p>
<p>"You're my boyfriend and they're my friend, I just want you to get along," I sighed.</p>
<p>"You do know that I'm only nice to you, right? Between a friendship notion with those obnoxious fuckers and an option to fuck you, I will gladly slam myself into you, no doubt."</p>
<p>That wasn't how comparing things should work. It should be between some things that were hard to choose. Unlike what he said where the two choices available had a completely indistinct attraction from one another.</p>
<p>Draco's cheek lifted to build a smirk across his face. It was appealing to my attention that I tended to come closer to him. Pretending to wonder what his lips would taste like on me, I focused the support of my body to my toes so I could reach his lips level.</p>
<p>But he dodged my kiss.</p>
<p>Instead, a hand was placed on my lips and I was being pushed back to my level.</p>
<p>"You flushed there, what were you talking about?" He interrogated.</p>
<p>"What advantage will I get if I apprise you of the talk?" I grinned.</p>
<p>And he stole a kiss at the speed of light. It felt rather vague, almost like his lips never touched mine but I knew it did. If it didn't, I had no clue as to why my eyes were currently glazing in bliss.</p>
<p>"That, all over your perfect shape either now or tonight, you choose," he winked.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could I reject that winning offer?</em>
</p>
<p>"I was praising you, declaring that all you do is to keep the smile on my face stays, that you love me to death, that you're someone I can't live without...," I took a deep breath, "that you're my sun."</p>
<p>"Just like the earth orbiting the sun, assigning it to be the centre pivot of the galaxy, my life has just commenced the day you gave me a purpose to spiralling over the universe with you and all will be done as long as you're the sun and I'm the earth."</p>
<p>A stroke of his warm palms caressed my cheeks. It leached the serotonin through the vessels which splintered alongside an imaginary vision; a mirage of a realm where he and I were the only ones inhaling the fresh air, trotting the land, existed for one purpose – to complete one another.</p>
<p>For a second, I really thought we had apparated somewhere because I couldn't sense the presence of others around us. Then the reality whisked me back to knock the truth; I was still in the Hogwarts ground. But that was fine as long as the person who was standing before me was here with me.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure the world will become ours at last.</em>
</p>
<p>"Draco," I chanted, having the zephyr to sustain my voice and the intense atmosphere we shared.</p>
<p>"My world revolves around you."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, both of us said the very same sentence at the very same time.</p>
<p>
  <em>He can read minds, I knew it.</em>
</p>
<p>"You aren't surprised," he smirked. "Y/N, you're my sun too."</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would I? You've been doing it quite often.</em>
</p>
<p>"Since when is my little witch a sweet talker, eh?" He pecked the top of my head all of a sudden, "Ah! I wanna kidnap you, Miss Richards!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Right, smiling Draco is the most idyllic vista I will always long to feast my eyes upon.</em>
</p>
<p>"I have a pretty tight schedule today, Mr Malfoy; gossiping in a picnic right there then preparing myself for the night to be someone's dearly slut." </p>
<p>"And you, sir, will be the one to be kidnapped for a picnic instead," I grabbed his hand and walked back to the picnic area.</p>
<p>To add with the oddity that had been going around lately, Draco didn't even try to rebel though the thought of having to plant himself near the Gryffindors and exchange breaths with them within the radius of less than a metre might have plopped his brain out. I guessed being with me mattered more than anything else to him.</p>
<p>"Since you're being quite daring to kidnap the Prince of Slytherin, I'm sure your daddy would love to see that bold attitude during the play tonight," he whispered.</p>
<p>"Roger that," I stopped on my track, gaining his full attention again, "<em>Daddy</em>."</p>
<p>With that, we dashed to the group of Gryffindors and Slytherin who settled down on a red striped cloth, leaving my hooked fiance to be dying with lust in the middle of the grassland.</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, you're actually the King of Slytherin," I whispered in a giggle that only he could hear.</p>
<p>"Absolutely, my queen," he replied to my ear, acting as if he was taking some strawberries from the picnic basket when in all truthfulness, he was teasing my desire to be attacked with kisses.</p>
<p>Other than that, Draco didn't cease to surprise me. The rest of the picnic went somewhat fine though I must admit the awkwardness grasped us firmly. But it wasn't like what I expected it would be.</p>
<p>Judging from my petty fiance's personality and the unspoken cold war between the two houses that had been there for years, I was secretly hoping to have some drama happening here. Perhaps Draco would hiss and start an argument with Harry or any of the trio in general, yet nothing happened. I must say I was quite disappointed.</p>
<p>Blaise and Theo were both acting normal which was nothing close to their <em>normal</em> normal. It was almost like Draco threatened them to behave for the sake of a peaceful picnic for me.</p>
<p>That might actually be what happened as I caught him glowering at my two brotherly best friends a few times.</p>
<p>Another pair of eyes also got in my view while I was scanning around the field. Someone was watching us from afar and my vision couldn't identify who they were because of the cloak covering them from head to toe. I narrowed my eyes to see things clearer and by chance, Draco took notice of my strange behaviour.</p>
<p>"Darling, you okay?"</p>
<p>"I think I see someone," I got up immediately, bolting to the stone wall where the spy was.</p>
<p>No one was there.</p>
<p>White powder embellished the path where I assumed the spy was standing earlier. At first, I didn't suspect anything until I recognised a few pieces of sugar balls and red thread on the ground. I took a sugar ball, squeezed it and the greenish fluid gushed out. Snape had told me about what was inside the sugar balls and I was sure this was a drug.</p>
<p>And the red thread.</p>
<p>"That's the fucking drug!" Draco yelled, snatching it from my hand.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna be a presumptuous bitch but I think he's a Gryffindor, Draco. Look at those, I mean, who else wears red other than Gryffindors?"</p>
<p>"You wore red the other day," he said, not believing me.</p>
<p>"But I have a strong feeling about this and it's their house colour, I just— Merlin, why does the clue show up at this time?"</p>
<p>Draco pulled me to a hug, calming me when the panic attack had risen.</p>
<p>"It's okay, everyone can make an assumption. It's okay darling, I believe you," he muttered reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Let me take care of it, we'll get the twit soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. 111| Disgraced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!<br/>-This chapter might be a bit disturbing-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Not having the slightest hint of what happened before, what was happening at the time, neither what would happen next was truly frustrating. Things seemed to be beyond common sense even when the attempts to fathom it all out were done ceaselessly.</p><p>Still, nothing crossed the mind and so, nothing was borne seemed to hold water.</p><p>It was quite strange to have grasped one's consciousness all of a sudden, right in the middle of a certain point during a moment no one would conceive. My senses worked perfectly, yet the control wasn't for me to own.</p><p>It felt like this body wasn't mine as if my physical form was possessed, obliging me to stay somewhere down in the vicinity of subconsciousness.</p><p>It knocked a realisation to me; someone hijacked me and I was hag-ridden before I could do anything.</p><p>"Moan."</p><p><em>Draco</em> <em>?</em></p><p>"Is this how you fuck?"</p><p>Then a thwack sound echoed once the punch hit my nose.</p><p>Blood trickled down, coursing past my lips when a hard slap kissed my cheek and I bloody cried instantly as if this wasn't something I was used to get during a play. However, there was never a single drop of blood to be shed in any play before.</p><p>Draco never hurt me this much.</p><p>I was able to feel the pain; no, I felt something way more than just pain from the hard impact.</p><p>I could follow my nerves to perceive the burst of those tiny blood vessels in real-time. It popped just like how a grenade would explode when the pin was pulled. The difference was the grenades that resided in my nose cavity were atomic size ones, yet the effects still held the same price.</p><p>Along with the bones being crushed, they were reformed as pieces of swords, impaling out my flesh. The sound when they broke into fragments was so clear to my ears, almost like I was a little person living in the cave inside my own nose that whatever happened, the effects were thousand times more definite.</p><p>There I got a broken nose. He bloody broke my nose.</p><p>It was tormenting to be able to sink into the depth of sense, minus the ability to overpower it.</p><p>This was next level.</p><p>"Moan or I'll kill you."</p><p>I was aware of everything he was doing. The cock pounding inside me, the rope shackling my hands on my back and the blindfold blocking my sight of everything. Yet I couldn't fight back since my command wouldn't go straight to my brain. It stayed merely as a dead will.</p><p>"Draco . . . it hurts, I'm bleeding."</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell dares to speak for me?</em>
</p><p>Evil laughter filled the air. My cheeks were groped abruptly, hot breaths pierced my skin. It stank so bad as though he had just eaten tons of anchovies and didn't have the time to brush his teeth. My stomach tied to a knot just by inhaling his breath.</p><p>It was unlike the usual Draco, truly.</p><p>My Draco always smelled like cool and lavish stuff—like those peppermint flavoured sweets he loved or those fancy cologne nobody could afford other than the rich. He just smelled expensive and boys would envy him while the girls were going crazy over him; that was all, the fact.</p><p>Even the hand that grabbed my face right now felt different. It was rough and had uneven texture, and most importantly, I didn't feel the spark when he touched me. In fact, I didn't feel love or anything near ecstasy whenever he glided in—no matter how hard his strike was, the pain was the only thing sensible.</p><p>Pain and repugnance.</p><p>"Draco please."</p><p>
  <em>Why am I begging now?</em>
</p><p>"Is it always that fucking Malfoy in your head?" He groaned, "Be a good whore and moan, Richards."</p><p>"Or I'll tell him about this. I'll just lie and tell him how you beg and seduce me to fuck you."</p><p>Then I found myself crying to his plain threat.</p><p>I considered it a fortunate event when no tears gushed down my cheeks as the blindfold absorbed and prevented them from splattering my face. By now, I had acknowledged that this wanker wasn't Draco which got me a reason not to waste my precious eye fluid.</p><p>For an obvious reason, the one possessing my body and I shared the same feeling; a feeling of disgust for ourselves for allowing this to happen.</p><p>Being dishonoured was already heart-rending, including the incapability to take a glimpse of the bastard made it more poignant. It triggered the homicide thoughts to leap abruptly, certainly.</p><p>
  <em>No. Fight back Y/N. You're not this weak.</em>
</p><p>Yet nothing happened.</p><p>I was here but not here at the same time. I could only watch, allowing what this donkey did to me as if I was only an observer with no power to object. No power to move. No power to see. Neither the power to talk was within my reach.</p><p>Meanwhile, the stupid person inside me obeyed his request, faking moan for the sake of the disclosure to this matter.</p><p>I didn't understand a thing. Why was she being such a weakling to do as he said?</p><p>Frankly, I could've told Draco later and he would kill this bastard, problem solved. However, this person controlling my body was a coward, truly a bimbo. Why couldn't she think of something this simple rather than submitting my bleeding body to this rapist?</p><p>"Fucking whore," he panted frantically as though fucking me was so excruciating. It should be the other way around when Draco was the one to duck his dick inside me.</p><p>The exhaled air coming from him swallowed the breathable air, adding another abuse to my smelling sense.</p><p>"Well, at least your cunt could be a good use for me," he cackled. "No wonder everyone wants to bang the elegant Miss Richards. But you aren't that elegant under me now, are you?"</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>"Why would I stop when you're enjoying my cock so much?" He grunted.</p><p>"I heard you sell yourself behind his back, how much do you worth?"</p><p>"More than you."</p><p>
  <em>Right, that's what you should say.</em>
</p><p>This time, my stomach got a taste of his fist. It felt like a big iron bar was dropped from the top of the astronomy tower and I happened to lie on the ground when it fell on my abdomen.</p><p>"Talk back again and I'll rip your cunt," he threatened, choking me within seconds.</p><p>"You aren't Draco," I spluttered, "mind your fucking words and let go of me!"</p><p>The grip tightened, his fingers pressed firmly to clear the space for oxygen to be inhaled. I gagged, gasping for air while he kept chuckling, enjoying his act.</p><p>I never thought a male could be this violent. I had always considered everyone to be at least a little similar to Draco who was ruthless but gentle simultaneously. I guessed Draco was surely a different breed.</p><p>I didn't mind brutality in sex, as long as I got it from the right person and we respect each other's concern, it was all good since no one pushed anyone's limit.</p><p>"I'll never pay a knut for this worthless body," he spat. "Malfoy has used you countless times but he won't be able to do that again, wanna know why?"</p><p>I chose to shut my mouth.</p><p>I chose to.</p><p>At this moment, I knew one thing for sure that I was gradually gaining the true consciousness of my own body, replacing whoever dimwit that was here the whole time earlier.</p><p>"I think you ought to know my face," he paused everything to untie the blindfold, "as we are to be married."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Lord.</em>
</p><p>"No! I will only marry Draco Malfoy!"</p><p>He slapped my right cheek, muffling me instantly then he smirked, "Ah, that purple potion is hard to find around here, glad you drank it willingly."</p><p>
  <em>No. Please tell me he's lying.</em>
</p><p>"I'll shoot my seed in you and let's see how the world will turn their back at you as you're carrying someone's child."</p><p>"They won't," I denied in a yell. "I'm a Ri—"</p><p>"Exactly. The ministry wants you to get married immediately for the power share, Hogwarts will kick you out once the rumour of your pregnancy is spread then you're forced to marry the father of your child. You are marrying me, dumb whore."</p><p>"Mark my words, it doesn't matter what you do, you'll eventually become my wife," he mocked.</p><p>"No . . . ," I sobbed quietly, "Draco will help me, he will come and murder you."</p><p>"Even so, you think your fucking Malfoy will stay with you? After witnessing his slut getting ravished? Get your brain to work, whore. A man doesn't like to share his plaything," he chuckled and the thrust began again.</p><p>He had a point.</p><p>Would Draco ever take back a sinner like me? Would he accept this wanton? Would he still love me?</p><p>Worries formed in my heart to doubt Draco's feelings for me. My breath got frenzied and this time, tears were able to flow down properly. It hurt way more than the physical ill-treatment I got earlier. My chest was burning just by thinking how he would leave when he knew how I had been wrecked by another male.</p><p>Moreover, it was only this afternoon that I expressed how much he meant to me.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I let this happen so easily?</em>
</p><p>I would rather die than having him left me.</p><p>"Kill me," I blurted in between my sniffs.</p><p>"Just kill me, I beg you."</p><p>"You're begging now," he laughed and caressed my jaw with his nasty fingers.</p><p>My chin was lifted and he said, "Did you beg like this to every guy you fucked?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Not until you bear my child, but after that, sure. I'll rape you every day until you reach your death day. Isn't it better to die in pleasure?" He sneered. "Also, Malfoy will watch me loading you."</p><p>The door was pushed open while he rammed faster but I still felt nothing. I didn't understand why I couldn't feel any type of joy while having a cock pumping at a swift pace in me considering the way I turned into a slutty mess with ease when Draco brushed his shaft over my entrance.</p><p>Pansy walked in first, followed by my grumpy Draco behind her.</p><p>His eyes were in aghast when he darted them to me. He was petrified to be a human sculpture all of a sudden. I couldn't read his mind but I knew he was tortured to see his very own girlfriend bawling her eyes out while being fucked by another man.</p><p>"Draco," I called weakly just to hear a peal of mocking laughter from Pansy and the rapist.</p><p>Draco didn't say anything.</p><p>I was hoping he would say something back and help me stop everything but he only stood there with a glare which I didn't know who the target was.</p><p>Perhaps he was mad. Perhaps he was disappointed. Perhaps he hated me now.</p><p>I had predicted this reaction from him for when he found out but why did it hurt so much?</p><p>
  <em>I'm not in the place to ask for help from him, am I?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry," I mouthed right before my womb was filled with cum from a Gryffindor wanker.</p><p>"You do know a way to find a good whore, Malfoy. Best pussy I ever had."</p><p>Draco's jaw clenched. His feet began to move slowly, turning back to where he came from. Step by step, his body spun in a flowy motion until his back was the only thing visible for my pupils to capture. He was about to leave the room.</p><p>He was leaving me.</p><p>
  <em>Is it selfish if I ask him to not go?</em>
</p><p>"Don't leave me," I cried.</p><p>If only the bastard didn't hold my legs and my hands weren't tied on my back, I would've run to him. I would've run and got on my knees to beg his mercy, to beg his forgiveness, to plead for him to keep me by his side.</p><p>I wouldn't even care about others' presence here. I just wanted to stop him from leaving.</p><p>"Draco, I've tried to fight back but I failed."</p><p>"She's lying," said Pansy.</p><p>"I'm not," I defended in a throaty voice. Draco stopped to turn his head at me and for a moment, I did believe he would dash towards me and help me out.</p><p>"Don't leave, Draco. Please help me."</p><p>"Don't worry darling, I'll help you. Where do you wanna be stuffed again?" The bastard spoke.</p><p>With that, Draco stormed off the room while I agonised about how tragic my life would be after this.</p><p>"Have fun being Mrs McLaggen."</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I roused from my sleep, still having my little witch slumbering within my arms. Bare like a newborn baby, delicate like the petals, her breath was steady to warm my chest. Unlike last night where she remained breathless during the whole play to catch up with my rhythm.</p><p>What a wonderful night to remember.</p><p>I wished I could do her more but that would make her hate me for passing her limit.</p><p>She truly kept me sane.</p><p>I forgot everything whenever I shoved myself inside her, hearing her moans and whimpers, placing hickeys and bite marks on her clear skin, tasting how sweet her lips were. The deceits, the cabinet problem, my role as a hitman; it was all gone as if they never made a halt in my head.</p><p>I had told myself numerous times to not get hard after we finished the night and even now. But how could I?</p><p>Her smooth skin rubbed against mine occasionally, be it during the main play, aftercare or even when we were flown off to the land of fake scenarios in our sleep.</p><p>Everything of her was a total perfection that aroused my interest every second of the day.</p><p>My fingers explored her beautiful shape on their own without me realising. They went down, visiting the entrance of her heavenly hole and I resisted teasing her; she had been overstimulated enough last night. Then I moved them up, meeting the twin mountain and again, I restrain myself from squeezing it dearly.</p><p>I could hold myself from doing anything to her but placing kisses.</p><p>Her body deserved to be kissed, licked and marked endlessly. And so I planted small kisses along her back, in hope she would wake up soon and perhaps I could fuck her face once more before starting the day.</p><p>"Wake up love," a whisper was aimed at her ear as I pecked the lobe.</p><p>While I was trying to land my lips on her cheek, fresh tears cascaded her cheeks.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Darling, did I go too hard? Where does it hurt?"</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>I shook her body by perforce because she didn't respond to any of my questions yet she was still weeping with no certain context.</p><p><em>What's this? Does rough </em><em>sex</em><em> do this to her</em>?</p><p>She stared blankly at the air with a vague expression as if she was in desperation even when my face was hovering right in front of hers, yelling her name out several times. I panicked when nothing came out of her, not even a subtle movement from any part of her body.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, we should've set a safe word. If only I weren't a prick.</em>
</p><p>"Y/N Richards!" I shouted, "Wake up!"</p><p>"WAKE UP LITTLE WITCH!"</p><p>She finally blinked and took a huge amount of air to her lung before she hugged me then cried out loud near my ear.</p><p>"Draco, you're still here with me."</p><p>"Of course, love. I'm always here with you," I muttered.</p><p>"Is it a bad dream or did I hurt yo—"</p><p>"But you left. I don't want you to leave, Draco. I don't want to be separated from you. I want you to stay and be mine forever. Don't stop loving me. . ."</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare it is.</em>
</p><p>"Listen here, little witch," I said, cupping her face in my palms, "I love you always Y/N."</p><p>"You love...you lov—no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Draco. I don't even know how he got me, I will drink the Three Days potion right now and—God! He marked me. He marked me, Draco! I don't want his trace on me," she yelled with tears rolling down as she slapped her marked chest continuously until I grabbed her hand.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell did she dream about?</em>
</p><p>The mark on her chest was my creation. My initials, <em>DM</em><em>,</em> was written in a form of love bites to adorn her upper chest. She wanted it last night—well, I meant she allowed me to do it. And now she suddenly hated it. What was going on in her mind?</p><p>"You're hurting yourself and I hate it when you do it," I said in a rather growly voice.</p><p>"I love you. I love you. I love you," I spoke with all my heart.</p><p>It made her eyes calm a bit, though I couldn't stop her tears from flooding out yet.</p><p>"How many I love yous do you need to hear from me to make you believe that I'm fucking in love with you, little witch?"</p><p>"Can I hear it for one mo—"</p><p>"I love and adore you, Y/N Richards," I gave her a long forehead kiss. "Haven't I told you that my world revolves around you? It will crumble if you ever doubt my feelings again."</p><p>I convinced her that anything she experienced in which I left her for some unknown ridiculous reason only happened in her dream. Then she proceeded to tell me about her nightmare when she was a lot more stable.</p><p>I raged up when I heard the full story. I would find and kill that bloody McLaggen for showing up in my girlfriend's dream.</p><p>"I will never leave you like that," I ridiculed her.</p><p>"But you did. What if I was seeing the future, Draco? It felt so real."</p><p>
  <em>I will never do that Y/N.</em>
</p><p>But she might be true about the future. It wasn't a bad thing to suspect things like this when we were currently in a complicated situation and the fact that we lived within magic, anything was possible.</p><p>"Is there a seer in your family?" I questioned, holding her trembling hands.</p><p>"I don't know. I only know my parents and Slughorn as my family, I never care about my family pedigree."</p><p>"Right," I sighed. "We're going to Trelawney later then."</p><p>Surprisingly, she nodded in agreement. I supposed she forgot about the prediction the school seer warned her last year.</p><p>"And I assure you if it's the future that you saw, I won't leave and I won't let that happen. I will kill that wanker for you. You have my promise and the proof is on your chest," I stroked the mark, shifting my glance between her eyes and uncovered chest—such a distraction.</p><p>
  <em>Don't go hard, you prick. It's time to be a bit serious.</em>
</p><p>"It's my initials on you. Whatever happens, you're always mine and I'm yours too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N<br/>Finally updating🥲🥲🥲</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. 112| The Seer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Waiting for Draco to finish his shower was like waiting for Greg to finish his lunch; it never ended until one decided to shout at them. However, Draco was a twit at the moment because it was his bloody hair day. He even dared to yell back, asking for me to just stay in bed like a good girl.</p><p>I was in my dressing gown—all thanks to the sore legs, I couldn't walk to the wardrobe room by myself and Draco the dimwit refused to carry me there. He defended his action by saying he wished for us to dress up together but the wait was killing me.</p><p>He and his fucking hair. The worst combination when it came to having a quick shower.</p><p>Up until today, I didn't know how many regiments he needed to take care of the platinum-blond hair. It seemed like it was a lot since he took ages in the bathroom.</p><p>I tried to keep myself busy with whatever our room had to offer for my boredom to fade yet the only thing that slid to my mind was that bad dream—the sensation was too real that I doubted it was merely a dream.</p><p>What if it was never a dream?</p><p>"Ah, so refreshing—what the hell are you doing, Y/N?!"</p><p>The hot steam wreathed into the bedroom as he burst out of the bathroom when, unfortunately, I goggled at the bed with hands tugging my hair as if I was trying to tear my head open. Perhaps I did; I wanted to see what was in there circulating inside my brain to design such a filthy dream for me last night.</p><p>I just knew there was something wrong with me. Was I going mental?</p><p>"Hey, it's only a dream. Don't let it mess your mind," Draco came, seizing my hands by force while I kept it stuck to my hair.</p><p>"Let it go," his hoarse voice turned up. "I said let it go!"</p><p>And I gave in, allowing him to pin my hands against the headboard. He grunted harshly while I was struggling with my breath. Having his eyes pierced mine with the narrow glare plainly made it worse. He should've given me the loving stare rather than glowering as though I did stupid things earlier.</p><p>"How do you know if it's a dream?" I blurted and his grasp was pressing harder to my wrist.</p><p>"How do you know what's real and what's bloody not? It isn't a dream, Draco. I know it isn't a dream. I was there, I felt everything. I felt the hit, slap and I couldn't fight back. I was being dishonoured!"</p><p>I couldn't discern what those silver-grey orbs intended to transmit with the stare. Might it be a pity expression or a disappointment he hid for he couldn't disprove my statement—or was it repugnance he held for the wanton?</p><p>Which was which didn't matter anymore. He would leave me after this like he did when he entered the room in my dream.</p><p>"No lov—"</p><p>"You don't understand, he put his nasty dick in—"</p><p>"Only I shall fuck you. No one will have you other than me and if I say it's a dream, it's a dream," he stated loudly. "I'm taking you Trelawney now if that will clear your stupid thoughts."</p><p>I looked away. Not wanting to make eye contact with him and neither did I want to speak to him for the time being. It looked like I would tear up any moment if he got to slip in between my awful thoughts again.</p><p>Draco picked my clothes while the atmosphere was tensed in utter silence. His fingers travelled across the dresses inside my wardrobe and ended up drawing out a floral beige dress—it was a summer dress, most suitable for a picnic at the beach but I hadn't gone to one in a long while.</p><p>"We have class, I should be wearing the uniform," I said in a low voice, protesting half-heartedly because frankly that dress did intrigue me and screamed for me to wear it.</p><p>"We're skipping school and you're wearing this," he replied, untying the rope of my dressing gown casually before asking me to slide off it when he knew my legs were currently dying.</p><p>His finger lining up my back as he zipped the dress then he brought it to my hair, taking a hair tie from the tallboy top and proceeded to form a ponytail out of the hand-combed hair.</p><p>"Do I have to remind you of your beauty?"</p><p>His whisper lingered in my ear for a solid minute while I gulped when he suddenly kissed my cheek, still from behind. The mirror showed it all; Draco resting his head on my shoulder with hands wrapped around me who was standing stiff.</p><p>Love bites covering my chest were clearly visible in the naked eye, yet my neck was as clear as the sky on winter days. Strange how he didn't leave anything on it last night if we did have sex.</p><p>"Everyone craves to possess your beauty, everyone wants to have you but you're mine, Y/N. I won't let anyone take you away from me, I won't let anything harm you," Draco murmured.</p><p>"That's not true. I'm dirty and no one wants me."</p><p>Cold eyes darted at me through our reflection on the mirror a moment before he huffed out a hard breath to my neck, "And so am I, my mind and basically, everything of me is fucking dirty.</p><p>"Every second of my life after I met you, I'm filled with a toxic pent up desire. To hug you. To kiss you. To touch every part of your shape. To feel how it's like to be one with you. I want you always, little witch."</p><p>His lips brushed my neck.</p><p>"It's undying and if that's not dirty to you, I don't know what is."</p><p>"Isn't it lust, solely, then?"</p><p>He clicked his tongue, "A lust without love is a common thing but what I have for you is nothing close to that. I love you and so I lust you, I don't lust over someone I don't love."</p><p>"Uh-huh. . ."</p><p>"I mean, really, how could I not lust you, Y/N?" He said, twisting me around all of a sudden. "Listen, you're not dirty and we'll get an answer from Trelawney now, so pack those worries away."</p><p>•••</p><p>Wearing a dress on school days was enough to make me the centre of attention in all corridors we passed. My fiance made it worse by marking my neck right before we go just because I cast a spell to mask the ones on my chest, and he stole my wand after that.</p><p>Obviously, I had changed for the better throughout the years I spent at Hogwarts with Draco.</p><p>For example, I had friends now—even best friends—which was something my 11-year-old self speculated to be completely horrendous, off-limit and unnecessary until the bloody letter arrived and suddenly I had to move out of my comfortable house to a crappy shared dorm in a magic school.</p><p>Still, I was incredibly thumped by the lucky star to meet this hot lad I now called boyfriend.</p><p>However, many things would never change and one of them was my fondness to live under the radar which felt like something impossible to have if I studied thoroughly over things that happened to me.</p><p>First, I was a Richards. Second, I was dating a Malfoy. Third, the Malfoy I was dating loved to show off what's his to literally anyone. Sometimes it was all fun and blissful to notice that someone actually loved me that much yet it went quite annoying for the other times, like today.</p><p>"Miss Richards, I've been waiting for you to come," said Trelawney, cheering as Draco led me to her chamber. "Quickly please, take a seat."</p><p>
  <em>Did she predict me coming?</em>
</p><p>"Listen woman, I don't wanna hear you foretell horrible things to my girlfriend. Just convince her that whatever she experienced last night was a dream and your job is secured," Draco warned as soon as Trelawney opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"What happened to your neck, Miss Richards?" She asked, completely ignoring Draco to make her way to me.</p><p>"Mosquito bites," I lied, covering my neck in an instant and Draco chuckled as he took a seat beside me.</p><p>Trelawney bought it without questioning anything. Maybe she knew, maybe she didn't; I couldn't care less. The only reason I talked with this seer-wannabe who foresaw my life with no permission last year was to ask her about the dream I had.</p><p>I told her the story, precisely and very detailed which compelled Draco to be somewhat angry. It all was shown by his gesture; the hands making fists, brows knitted aggressively and the glare directed to the ground.</p><p>Only God knew what he was thinking and I, for once, paid no heed to that.</p><p>For a normal woman who just heard about a horrid story of molestation, Trelawney surprisingly stayed calm and I started to regret my decision to let Draco take me to her.</p><p>"What a terrible dream you have, Miss Richards," she spoke, fixing her glasses.</p><p>I was already in an uncomfortable state and the exit door suddenly appeared to be so attractive that I felt like dragging Draco out of the room with me.</p><p>Trelawney took a gander at the cranky Draco for a few seconds. Honestly, that confused the both of us until she leaned towards me, positioning her face in front of mine that I could feel and hear her breathing. Her eyes looked through me as if she was trying to read me but simultaneously they radiated abstraction.</p><p>
  <em>Is she possessed now?</em>
</p><p>"A curse yet gifting," she said lightly, "a gift yet cursing."</p><p>It was an unpleasant experience to have a teacher whispering senseless words with little space dividing us.</p><p>"Um, Draco," I called for help.</p><p>Trelawney lifted my head before Draco could stop anything she was doing. Then she screamed as if she made an encounter with a ghost.</p><p>"Dream doesn't follow people, but you're being followed by dark fate! Oh, Miss Richards, it was never a dream. It will happen in reality to those involved in it."</p><p>I knew it. I knew it so damn well.</p><p>I was on the brink of tearing up. Still, I held anything from falling down my eyes for the sake of acting tough. I had cried since the morning and to be quite frank, it exhausted me.</p><p>"You will be shattered into pieces—no, you are already being shattered!"</p><p>"No," I replied weakly with an almost imperceptibly cracked voice.</p><p>I supposed the tears were meant to stream off now.</p><p>"Get away from her!" Draco pushed her off me, swiftly replacing Trelawney's role in holding my head. "She's babbling, you're going to be fine."</p><p>"What you see is the truth of what lies ahead. You are gifted with a curse," yelled Trelawney.</p><p>Draco comforted me with a hug after shutting our seer teacher up. But his attempt did nothing but made my eyes spill more tears than ever.</p><p>
  <em>What if it's the last time he would hug me?</em>
</p><p>He clearly left. He didn't want me anymore. I became nothing to him; not his little witch, not his girlfriend, not even Y/N Richards anymore. I remembered the shock on his face, it was nailed to my head.</p><p>Hatred filled him when he left.</p><p>"You're going to be fine, I swear to protect you from any—"</p><p>I shook my head unwillingly at heart yet my body constantly aching for it, evidently denying everything anyone said except for the dismal presumptions. "When are you leaving?"</p><p>"I'm not leaving, Y/N . . . ."</p><p>"LIES! YOU LIE!" I screamed at the top of my lung, leaving him stunned for a whole minute.</p><p>"You're leaving me. I beheld the scene, I felt the pain! So please, could you not make it worse by lying? That's the least you can do when you still want me, when I'm still—" his lips made a frown when his fingers lingered on my cheeks to wipe away the tears.</p><p>"Stop it, love."</p><p>"No. . . please don't lie to me when I'm still worth your love," I continued though he wanted me to cut it out.</p><p>"I said stop it!"</p><p>"Draco, I was in the future. I witnessed everything," I sobbed. "It's going to happen, it's my fate but you're not a part of it. You can have a normal life. You're probably gonna have a perfect life with your wife and kids and meanwhile, I'm stuck with him. I'd rather be killed. I'd rather die right now."</p><p>He stood up and took some steps away from me.</p><p>I supposed that was it, the time when he realised I wasn't a delusional witch or a paranoid witch either. Everything was very much real and Draco Malfoy had got a strike of the real situation that now he began to question all the things that could be questioned in his head. Still, in the end, there would always be only one final choice and judgement.</p><p>
  <em>He will leave.</em>
</p><p>"You said you'd do anything for me," I said in between the hard breath through my runny nose.</p><p>For a second, Draco's eyes were glimmering with pointless hope. "I would, darling, I would."</p><p>"Put an end to me," I pleaded, "Don't leave me to be killed by others. I'd rather die in your hand than his."</p><p>No one broke the ice. It was solitude embracing us, altering the air to be dry to breathe in and thus the poignant air exchange occurred, followed by the frustration that overwhelmed each of us.</p><p>Trelawney kept her sight at me, mouthing random words or perhaps some spells as though she was trying to cast something on me. Then I shifted to Draco and Lord, I was in temporary stupefaction when I caught redness smouldering his eyes.</p><p>"I hate this. Why do you have to be so pessimistic? I hate you being like this, Y/N," he blurted out so bluntly through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Do you need me to beg you to end me?" I immediately went down to the ground, having my knees for support. "I beg your kindness to—"</p><p>"Get up."</p><p>I peered down, still.</p><p>"GET UP!"</p><p>Draco struck a jarring tone, startling both Trelawney and me to a jolting motion. Then he grasped me all of a sudden and shockingly—unlike what I thought—I was scared to face the fierce Draco considering that we weren't in some type of playful mood.</p><p>"You want me to leave, don't you? What's this? A scheme to make me leave? So that you can be with that bastard? Is that what you want?"</p><p>"No . . . ."</p><p>"You're lying," he pushed out a dry laugh, "I don't trust you, just like how you don't trust me."</p><p>"I trust you but I saw—"</p><p>"Then you don't, Y/N. You don't trust me!"</p><p>The grips on my arms loosened as he backed away, shaking his head with an indistinct expression. "As you wish then, I'm leaving."</p><p>I didn't cry any more. There was not much stamina left and not a single reason appeared to extort my eyes' fluid, knowing that he would end up leaving from the start.</p><p>Trelawney wasn't much of a help since the only thing she did was pitying me. I hated being pitied; I wasn't born to be pitied, I was born to pity people. Yet, now I had no right to feel sorry for anyone. I should be glad to have someone's sympathy but my heart blocked any grateful sentiment from leaking out.</p><p>
  <em>Why would I be thankful?</em>
</p><p>If I were to accept my fate to be someone's fucktoy for the rest of my life, at least I had to figure out the other problem too. Then maybe, I would die with a little peace at my sinful heart.</p><p>There went the idea to go to the chosen one.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>I never thought I would ever come across the stage where fixing the old cabinet would be more bearable than listening to my girlfriend's rubbish notions. I got relaxed from the stillness and worried at the same time because to be one with the truth, the main reason I put myself in this risky job other than to save my family was to get her safe.</p><p>It wasn't her.</p><p>It was the tears she shed.</p><p>I couldn't comprehend why she would waste that much tears for something I wouldn't allow to happen in this world to her. I had promised to protect her yet she seemed to not get it. She dodged the fact that I would truly do anything for her—other than killing her, obviously.</p><p>Well, then maybe it was her too.</p><p>She didn't trust me.</p><p>I understood that the time would come when the trust she had for me crumbled, for me to make her feel betrayed. I expected more span of the period but that bloody dream ruined it all. I could've had her trust for a little more time before things went off ways and she left.</p><p>She was going to be the one who left, not me.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck Draco, stop making excuses and blaming her. It's you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What am I doing here? I should've been comforting her.</em>
</p><p>Before I recognised it, I had lost track of time for God-knew-how-many times this week. I missed lunch and dinner today which undoubtedly would get me some yells from my princess if things were anything close to normal. I bet she hated me already.</p><p>For an absolutely obvious reason, I knew she would hate me apart from the dream and leaving arguments. We were supposed to have a sneaky date to cheer her up and now here I was, doing servant stuff in the come and go room when I should've been able to lie side by side with her on the grass to watch the world spinning.</p><p>I have indeed become the Dark Lord's servant, have I not?</p><p>
  <em>I wish I had the bravery to fight and murder him.</em>
</p><p>Perhaps I could use a tiny bit of courage that I had to yell at Y/N to come at the noseless bastard and stab him in the fake nostrils. Must be cool to be able to slay him just like that and I would surely be crowned as the world's hero. Not the orphan Potter, I would be everyone's hero.</p><p>
  <em>But no, I prefer to be Y/N's hero exclusively.</em>
</p><p>Rather than dwelling on much-stressing matters, I made a stroll out of the room of requirement and stopped at the kitchen to have a little good talk with some elves, demanding them to deliver some food to the room I shared with Y/N.</p><p>Of course, a small portion of threatening had to be included in my <em>super friendly</em> conversation because those obnoxious dwarf mutated creatures hesitated to go against the almost dead old fart Albus' rules. And it was pure fun to threaten others.</p><p>Then I went to Trelawney for the second time today to discuss my girlfriend who she claimed had possessed the ability to become a seer.</p><p>It was at this point that I really thought living in the Wizarding World and by chance having a deep connection with one of the most respectable families here was a total joke.</p><p>First, the devil rose from the death then I was stuck being an ignoble Death Eater and now my girlfriend had suddenly turned into a seer.</p><p>If there was anything ridiculous such as Potter and Weasley turned out to be females all along, I wouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't even flinch, I would simply sigh and accept whatever more nonsense the fucking God want to add up and mix in order to create the chaotic world He wished he would've created before he created us.</p><p>Later on, she kept pushing the fact that Y/N had beheld an event of her future to me. I was trying to get out of the denial valley for real. She said it could happen later today, tomorrow or next week. There was no exact date mentioned. I freaked out inside, realising that if that happened today while I was away, that would be all on me, on my recklessness.</p><p>Hence I ran through the hallways, pushing people out of my way, ignoring the boys who invited me for a late-night game in which the purpose was to get drunk.</p><p>She wasn't in our room when I got inside.</p><p>The worst of the worst imaginary thoughts was playing in my head along with the increased pulsating beats in my left chest. I couldn't think straight and was so ready to break anything within my view.</p><p>Then my gorgeous girl stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown and a cat headband, she must've just finished her night routine.</p><p>"You're okay, right?" I asked in a murmur once I got to her.</p><p>As if she wanted to get back at me for hurting her feelings earlier today, she avoided my hug and also my question. Instead, she trotted to the wardrobe room and came out with no headband to go to bed.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody Merlin, she's mad at me now.</em>
</p><p>"You should answer when I ask you something," I stated and she sent me a stink eye.</p><p>She took a random book and a quill on the nightstand, wrote something on it and displayed the whole page to me where she wrote <em>YOU STINK</em>.</p><p>Great. Now I had to deal with the childish Y/N.</p><p>She turned her back at me and I knew that it was time to clean myself before attacking her. I should make it quick.</p><p>By the time I finished my bath, I heard my girlfriend's voice talking to someone. I wasn't going to lie, I felt jealous and upset at whoever this daring guest was. Why would someone visit our room when it was technically almost 10 pm?</p><p>"Thanks, I appreciate it. Sorry for asking you to come at this hour," Y/N's soothing voice never failed to impress me.</p><p>"No problem, hope that helps."</p><p>
  <em>Fucking muppet.</em>
</p><p>I swung the bathroom door open harshly, attempting to confront that Greengrass girl for coming to our room but she had left when I hadn't even made my way to our bed.</p><p>Y/N, being the stubborn little witch she was, turned mute in a second once her gaze met mine. She was being so brave to act like this, unknowing that I could pretty much pin her to the bed right now and gag her mouth widely just so she would spit a word to me.</p><p>Choking and gagging her.</p><p>The pictures of watching her moan desperately, getting needier as I wrapped my hand tighter around her neck to soon hear whiny pleas coming from her seducing mouth, begging for me to fuck her, as she should; it tempted me.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should include it in our play next time.</em>
</p><p>No shit, I was bleeding with desire. Why was it always at this time when we were arguing that the sexual drive leapt at me?</p><p>"Just leave if you wanna leave," she finally said something when she walked past me to go to the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>This is your chance, Draco. Apologise and tell her about the talk.</em>
</p><p>"Do you want me to leave?"</p><p>
  <em>Why can't I bloody apologise straight away?</em>
</p><p>I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "Tell me, little witch, do you want your boyfriend to leave?"</p><p>It was a bad move because at this rate if I observed closely at her figure that was only coated with a nightgown, it was getting hard to focus on the argument. The lacy nightgown fitted her shape flawlessly, even more alluring with the see-through level of transparency of the fabric. I could literally see everything.</p><p>The urge to touch her was unmanageable. The addiction was way too strong to be suppressed within my power. I was always going to be the person who couldn't fight his own love and lust for his girlfriend—that, if Y/N Richards was the one to be mine.</p><p>I had to feel her in any way possible right away or I could go insane from the lack of her warmth.</p><p>"Y/N love . . . I don't care anymore if you want me to leave, just let me kiss you now."</p><p>
  <em>That's a lie.</em>
</p><p>She didn't resist it when our lips crashed, also not when our tongues collided and neither did she try to break loose when I carried her back to our bed. One thing she did to possibly restrain me from doing per my will was when my hand roamed on her thigh, gradually making a path to her crotch, wishing for a final stop at her private part.</p><p>My hand was being pushed away but I got back in easily and this time she held it with her tiny palm. I broke the kiss and questioned her.</p><p>"Do you not want me?"</p><p>"Aren't you leaving? Wasn't it a goodbye kiss?" She asked back, hiding the broken emotions by whispering, "Don't make it hard on me, Draco."</p><p>This topic again. I hated it.</p><p>"I wo—"</p><p>There was a knock on the door. A few seconds passed, Y/N wiped her watery eyes and fully escaped from my hand cage to open the door.</p><p>
  <em>I swear to God, if it's that muppet again, I'm committing a murder tonight.</em>
</p><p>"Maybe you're looking for the dorm, this is a private room and I didn't ask for food," said Y/N to the visitor.</p><p>"No, you don't understand. That boy wants us to deliver the food here, he threatened to kill us! What's his name again, Krafty?"</p><p>"Malory?"</p><p>"He's a boy."</p><p>"Martha?"</p><p>"I said a boy!"</p><p>"Malbutt? Mal—"</p><p>"It's Draco Malfoy, you idiots," I interrupted before they could insult me more in front of my girlfriend. "Well, nice timing."</p><p>"White hair, don't kill Krafty."</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, Mr Malbutt," Y/N giggled for the first time today that I recalled.</p><p>If that made her cheered a little, I didn't mind being Mr Malbutt for the night.</p><p>I gave my permission for the house-elves to enter our room and serve the food. I intentionally requested dinner for 2 people even though I was aware that my girlfriend had had dinner without me, but she loved food. Maybe she would soften out and taste the food then things would get better or maybe not, it didn't hurt to try.</p><p>"Oh no, you buttheads! How am I supposed to eat 2 portions alone?" I yelled and got a bewildered expression from both pathetic elves.</p><p>"But you—"</p><p>
  <em>Why would I even expect they would play along?</em>
</p><p>"Just go and bring what I told you earlier in 30 minutes."</p><p>And when I glanced over my adorable girlfriend, I caught her already stealing a few glimpses of the mushroom soup now and then, disguising her act by reading a book but I just knew her too well. Y/N wouldn't refuse one more meal with me.</p><p>"Mushroom soup? I don't wanna eat mushroom soup tonight!"</p><p>I got another peek from her. She became awkward when we exchanged a 3-second stare. I couldn't contain my laughter which instantly made her cheeks toned up to bright red right before she hid her face with the book.</p><p>"Oh come on, darling. Why are you still shy about this?" I said as I approached her.</p><p>"I'm not shy," she mumbled, "It's like I'm in woe, I don't want my perfect boyfriend to leave me."</p><p>
  <em>Perfect boyfriend? Do I really deserve to be called that?</em>
</p><p>"I've told you I will never leave you alone."</p><p>She pulled my bathrobe to get me closer to her, "But you never promise, I've promised you to never leave but you haven't. Promise me, Draco. Tell me what I saw is all wrong."</p><p>Good Lord, who knew a promise would have the power to solve this problem as swift as the wind. It was always half easy and half difficult whenever I argued with her.</p><p>No. It was the food that made it easy.</p><p>"Of course, I promise you I'm never leaving, Y/N."</p><p>We had a little moment for a clingy hug. Unfortunately, I had to pull away sooner than I wanted because bloody Dracock couldn't handle himself alone when he had to face this gorgeous angel.</p><p>Joy couldn't be concealed when it came to food for Y/N. Sometimes she was still a picky eater but most of the time, for now, she was adequately happy with anything on the table. I called it a personality enhancement and I was proud to be one of the reasons she eliminated some of her not-so-bad traits.</p><p>Watching her smile, taking the soup spoon by spoon was very entertaining. She would giggle and smugly hover her spoon to me whenever she found a piece of full mushroom, pretending as if she wanted me to have it when she was only teasing. I could've snatched it with ease, but why would I ever want to ruin her simple delightful moment?</p><p>
  <em>She won't be this happy when she finds out about my tasks, will she?</em>
</p><p>"Ooh, Another big mushroom! I'm gonna give it to you just for this one, open up."</p><p>"It's good," I smiled. "Anyway, I talked to Trelawney, she said there's a way to change the future. And apparently, you're a seer now."</p><p>She shot me a flash of disbelief as though she was saying that I should've brought the talk with Trelawney sooner.</p><p>"That's good and by your idiotic look, I assume you have something planned already to prevent that from happening, Mr Malbutt," she smirked.</p><p>
  <em>Just today, Y/N. Insult me as much as you want only for today.</em>
</p><p>"But I don't wanna be a seer," she rolled her eyes, "that dream traumatised me, and speaking of which, I'm giving you a punishment like how you always do whenever I do something you consider bad."</p><p>"What did I do?" I raised my eyebrow at her.</p><p>"The dream you is a bastard for leaving me so—no, ferret, don't cut me," she hushed me, "no sex for a month and that's final."</p><p>"You're lucky my love for you comes first rather than the lust. However, a month is extreme. Make it a week and I'll give you something."</p><p>She was puzzled until the house-elves came with a tub of ice cream as I instructed them.</p><p>"Vanilla choco-chip?" She asked with glittering eyes.</p><p>I chuckled a little and replied, "Mhmm, with extra love."</p><p>"A month and that ice cream or you can keep the ice cream and I'll make it a year."</p><p>
  <em>Isn't she being too cruel?</em>
</p><p>"Give me the ice cream, Malbutt."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's probably the longest chapter I have written, sorry it takes so long for me to update😬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. 113| Self-isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>I kind of made up with Draco hours ago. Strange things happened afterwards; I didn't know if it was caused by the unexpected emergence of my foretelling skill or simply because I was in love that everything seemed to get better.</p><p>It was quite confusing to differentiate a normal dream and a prophecy one when the dream wasn't all about emotions themselves. This one dream I had a few minutes ago was a mind breaker; unlike yesterday, I witnessed everything from a third-person perspective. It was less traumatising since I didn't have to feel how McLaggen rubbed my clit with his small penis.</p><p>Still, it wasn't a pleasant experience to see yourself getting raped with your very own eyes and had no strength to stop it.</p><p>Sometimes I would like to think that perhaps it was also a dream; me and Draco being a couple sounded impossible. If I told the first-year me about the relationship she was about to have with the hair gel boy and the strong urge she would hold to depend on him this much, she would call me a scammer.</p><p>But if I told her how mini Malfoy would fall over heels for her, she would 100% believe it right away. It was embarrassing to admit, but I used to be a little narcissistic when it came to people having a crush on me, though it only lasted for the first several months into Hogwarts—as many people guessed correctly, I was a complete incognizant for romance now.</p><p>This place was a dumpster. I wasn't a hypocrite, I was a simp for someone's look at those times. I meant I couldn't get to know everyone enough to get attracted by their personality in a short time. Thank Lord, being stuck with Draco resulted in a good outcome. Although he hated most people and was a dick to them, he had always been nice to me.</p><p>And that was on falling for personality for the first time along with blooming my first love towards a ferret.</p><p>However, I disliked Draco from the moment his dad asked me to go wand shopping together with him. Then somehow someway, I started liking his smile, his sly smirk, his eyes—I ended up liking everything about him. Absurd, I would say.</p><p>It was either my brain malfunctioning or perhaps it was my destiny to be amorous with him.</p><p>Draco was sleeping soundly right now, a hand on my bum and the other chaining my shoulder. I could tolerate a little touching, as long as he didn't get inside my pants during the punishment period.</p><p>I slid my hand to his back, trying to pull him closer but failed since he was too strong. So I gave in to be the one who moved closer to him, entwining my leg around his. Accidentally, I woke him up by that.</p><p>"Is it another nightmare?" He spoke in his deep half-sleeping voice. "What's it about this time?"</p><p>He brushed my hair with gentle touch while simultaneously comforting me with soothing light words amidst the forehead kisses.</p><p>
  <em>Wow Y/N. You win in life.</em>
</p><p>"You came back," I gushed, "you never left, Draco. You came back with Blaise and Theo. They got Pansy and you finished the bugger."</p><p>"Did Blaise and Theo see you bare?"</p><p>
  <em>Of course, that's a very Draco Malfoy question.</em>
</p><p>"Will you let them see?" I asked back to see him rolling his eyes.</p><p>•••</p><p>We had been brainstorming the plan to defeat fate, to get me safe. It ended with a final decision where I wasn't allowed to go outside of our room until he thought it was safe for me to stroll around.</p><p>I was against his notion at first.</p><p>Talking to him about another promising solution like sending Cormac and Pansy to Azkaban for appearing and doing unholy things to me in my dream was refuted easily. His response was reasonable but I did become very stubborn for a few minutes.</p><p>So I had no option but to go with his plan and then 2 weeks elapsed like nothing.</p><p>The first week of my quarantine, Draco stuck with me the whole time and neglected his study and workout routine. He was very sweet and all, I got more bite marks than I should but I was happy to have them. The good thing was I didn't have to go outside, hence I didn't feel embarrassed because no one saw the marks.</p><p>Then he got busier for the second week, so Greg and Vincent skipped their classes, in turn, to stay with me when Draco really needed to attend one of his classes. They would stay in my room quietly where most of the time, they stole my snack supply.</p><p>I didn't mind sharing some snacks with my friends, but they almost wiped everything out in just 2 days.</p><p>Therefore, I complained to Draco, whining with puppy eyes to ask for a switch in my companion. I also ranted that I got bored easily now; I even tried to compromise to go out but it didn't go well.</p><p>During those boring weeks, I managed to tell Draco that Astoria was clear even though he still put many doubts on that. About the thing I discussed with Harry that day, I didn't tell him anything about that yet since I had to confirm it with Harry first. We had been exchanging secret letters for the past weeks; thank God, Draco was yet to find them.</p><p>By the start of my quarantine week 3, my fiance granted one of my wishes. To get the boredom flew away from me, I would be accompanied by Blaise and Theo—at least for today, we would have to think about tomorrow later.</p><p>Even so, the attempt to request for a little strolling around the castle was repeatedly pleaded. I had to go out today. Harry sent me a letter, telling me that he had found something and obviously, I needed to see that something. We agreed to meet later today and I would make it happen.</p><p>"All right, let's say we ditch them to Dumbledore. What are you gonna say to him?" Draco stepped forward, eyeing me while gesturing for me to fix his tie. I stayed quiet to ponder for the right words to spit at him but unfortunately, Mr Malbutt was losing his patience with me.</p><p>"<em>He raped me in my dream so I want him to be imprisoned</em>," said the idiot Draco in a made-up mocking voice.</p><p>"Is that what you think you're gonna say?" He sniggered. I wished I could strangle him at this very moment.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could, with this tie.</em>
</p><p>"He will believe me, Draco. He's like the greatest wizard in this school, he will understand about precognitive dreams thingy," I insisted after burying my evil thoughts for him down.</p><p>"Darling, that isn't how the law works here. Even if you're a Richards dating a Malfoy, we still need a piece of physical evidence or a trustworthy witness."</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't have discouraged myself from strangling him.</em>
</p><p>"I'll get the evidence. I've asked Harry to sneak to Cormac's dorm to find the sugar balls, I have a strong intuition that he's the one we've been looking for," I convinced him. "Come on, I just need to breathe some fresh air out there!"</p><p>"You talked with Potter without telling me anything?" He followed me out to the bedroom, "Unbelievable."</p><p>"I'm not obliged to tell you about everyone I'm communicating with. I'm fine with a little amount of possessiveness but you're going a bit too far recently," I went to brew some tea for us before he left to do his shitty workout.</p><p>"You're mine," he hissed.</p><p>"True, I'm yours but before that, I own myself, Mr Malfoy," I offered him the teacup. "I own this body and soul, and I can do anything with it with nor without your concern."</p><p>I moved to the couch and opened a muggle novel, quickly flipping through the light papers to the last page I left. At least I could read while waiting for the boys to come, then perhaps we could play cards and board games, or even do something more exciting—discussing the latest corridor rumours of this boarding school.</p><p>"I see what you're doing," Draco blurted, dragging down the novel so eye contact was made between me and him. He was glowering—yet it looked more like a seducing glower—and wetting his lower lip with his tongue.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He clicked his tongue, swiftly grabbed a hold of my neck. His thumb rubbed over my throat when he grunted, "Taking advantage of my punishment and being a brat."</p><p>"I'm no—"</p><p>"I can attack you, Y/N Richards. I can fuck you until the boys are here which means it's a quick one, but you're still gonna have to stay in bed for your bloody sore legs," he smirked.</p><p>He did start the attack.</p><p>The novel fell off my hand when he got on top of me. Painting hickey all over my neck, growling that I shouldn't have dared to disobey him. Nevertheless, I wasn't scared, what he did only thought-provoking erotic scenarios to me.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay, he's only marking me.</em>
</p><p>I was enjoying the biting and licking on my chest until he moved away to unveil my dress, shoving his head under the fabric to trail kisses from my thigh. Motioning inside gradually, the sloppy kisses became more intimate as he was getting closer to my private parts.</p><p>"Draco, don't . . . you're serving your punishment," I reminded him though the Lord knew how I ached for him to give me a taste of his oral fixation down there.</p><p>He stopped only to glue his lips to my panties covered entrance which made me gasp. A slight moan escaped when he pulled my thigh, resulting in a collision between his lips and my ruby <em>lips</em>. By chance, he hit me right on the sensitive bud.</p><p>"I miss this sweet smell," he kissed over the thin fabric. I must be drenched already by now. "I must taste you."</p><p>"Don't," I pushed his head from my inner thigh with the tiny courage I had yet he pushed me back to lie on the couch, facing me directly to weaken me.</p><p>"Don't lie to yourself, little witch," he smirked.</p><p>
  <em>Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush.</em>
</p><p>"You'll blush more when I thrust in you," his thumb had reached my lips, drawing a line over them as he pushed out an order, "Turn around, love. I'll have to remind you that good girl shouldn't lie."</p><p>Then the door was opened and Blaise along with Theo barged in casually.</p><p>I had never been so relieved to see people entering our room without knocking. My current situation wasn't doing me any good, I was here with the worst self-control a person could have, almost letting the submissive Y/N take over to submit myself to crazy Draco.</p><p>"Oh my God! Blaise, Theo! You both are the people I wanna see the most right now, thanks for coming in without knocking," I exclaimed, getting away from Draco whose face screamed a huge disappointment.</p><p>They were confused but played along in a second when I shot them our secret signal for help.</p><p>"You don't know how much I wanna skip class with a proper excuse and here I am with this idiot," Blaise laughed, elbowing Theo whose act was so dry that even an ant could tell he was faking it.</p><p>Draco drank his tea in a rush and trod towards me for a peck, "Stay here until I come back."</p><p>"Remember my ice cream and the cheesecake," I grinned, to which he responded with a small chuckle indicating a yes.</p><p>"And you two, don't let her leave this room even if she whines so adorably," he added before stepping out.</p><p>As soon as the door was closed, I turned around to see my two bestest friends. "Well, don't listen to him. I have to meet Harry at 2 and now, spill the hottest tea you got. You first, Blaise."</p><p>And so our little gossiping club commenced its meeting today.</p><p>Digging in information about literally anyone at Hogwarts was a hard and easy matter. If we got to the right person who had a reliable source, we would have hundreds of books with everyone's detailed information with only paying dozens of galleons—that included the people's embarrassing secrets.</p><p>Unfortunately, we hadn't found a fun know-it-all student to be our source. Hermione was a promising candidate though, too bad she was inclined to be always serious. She didn't like talking about rumours or something subtle in particular, logical facts were what she held onto most of the time.</p><p>Considering the world we were currently living in and the school we were attending, I would say that her preference to stick with a logical statement was a bit off the place.</p><p>Magic wasn't logical in the first place.</p><p>The talk divided into many random topics later on. We mostly brought up things related to girls since poor Theo was in a desperate state of finding someone to love.</p><p>"I'd never thought I would ever say this, but I've been hanging out with Astoria Greengrass lately and she's quite nice," I babbled.</p><p>"Draco won't like it if he goes out with her," Blaise said.</p><p>"What does he have to do with it? He would shut up if I asked him to. Give it a go, Theo."</p><p>"Actually . . . I kinda have someone in mind," Theo responded in a low voice.</p><p>"That better not be me—oh, time to go."</p><p>"Why would you think it's you?" Theo asked innocently.</p><p>Blaise just snorted and took his time enjoying the French earl grey tea I brewed for them.</p><p>"I don't wanna make things awkward between us. You both are like brothers to me and I love you so much but I'm very oblivious when it comes to recognising people's crush on me. So, I'm just being cautious because you know, Mr Boyfriend is sort of a lunatic when he gets jealous."</p><p>Theo gave an understanding nod then I made a little change of my outfit in the wardrobe room and prepared to leave.</p><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea, moreover you're going alone. At least, take one of us with you," Blaise commented with his chin resting on his hand.</p><p>They should stay here no matter what. I didn't want them interrupting my rendezvous with Harry and possibly the other two of his best friends.</p><p>"It's only Harry—God, you're starting to behave like Draco, prohibiting me from meeting my other friends and not trusting me enough that I can defend myself."</p><p>"Relax, boys. I'm bringing my family protection charm, I should be fine," I assured right before closing the door.</p><p>•••</p><p>
  <span class="u">Draco POV</span>
</p><p>Y/N wouldn't obey me, I just knew it from the moment I came up with an idea to kind of lock her up in our room. Well, I had no other choice for this problem—more like I never had a choice to any problems that took place after I went to Diagon Alley last summer.</p><p>All I truly wanted was to make my girl feel at ease, living at peace—safely without worrying about the never-ending blackness of a vicious cycle.</p><p>My girl should only know the bliss. She was as pure as the first snow and I would make sure to make her stay that way. Darkness shouldn't make a move at her, I would prevent it from winding her at all cost to keep the angelic smile blossomed within her always.</p><p>That was the only thing I could rely on right now. A day without having a glimpse of her beaming over anything she thought to be worth a share of her lovely glow would be like a tribulation day in the underworld.</p><p>Minutes turned into hours as quick as flipping the palm. Every second I spent in the room of requirements was a waste, only for today. The cause was one definite thing—a person to be exact.</p><p>Y/N Richards.</p><p>She wasn't here with me yet she succeeded in occupying my head again as if she had built a nest in between my tangled nerves that everything I did always ended with her image to perturb me.</p><p>
  <em>Does someone bother her? Is she all right? Is she thinking about me too? Has she had lunch? What if she doesn't like the food? Should I order the elves to make her favourites? What is she doing now? Where is she?</em>
</p><p>Tons of similar questions filled my mind, wringing me to the point that I couldn't hold it anymore since there was this one question I believed to have the biggest question mark to overshadow the others.</p><p>
  <em>Does she miss me?</em>
</p><p>I missed her. Badly.</p><p>It might sound ridiculous because we literally saw each other a few hours ago and were going to meet again in a couple of hours. But again, I didn't like her hanging around with other boys for too long.</p><p>
  <em>She's mine and mine only. If someone dares to even steal an unusual glance at her, I'll slaughter—</em>
</p><p>"No," I mumbled to myself.</p><p>
  <em>She doesn't like it when I hurt people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she will hate me when I kill Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck my life!"</p><p>
  <em>I'll just have to be less possessive for now to make her stay.</em>
</p><p>Nonetheless, I missed her presence around me so I wrapped it up for today. Staring at the cabinet for hours didn't make it suddenly fixed anyway. I would rather be spooning my girlfriend than allowing the anxiety to mangle me.</p><p>"I'm going back to Y/N. You two can leave," I said to Crabbe and Goyle who stood on the qui vive outside the hidden room.</p><p>"But there's an hour left for the potion to wear off," Crabbe protested.</p><p>"Do I look like I give a fuck?"</p><p>That was considered rude from Y/N's perspective and most people's but to me, it wasn't—unless little witch complain and whine for me to act nicer.</p><p>Those duo goons had been acting boldly from a little while back, thinking that they were already on the same level as me and my girlfriend when in all reality, they weren't and never would. They should be using their mouth to enounce incessant gratitude and respect towards me and Y/N for accepting gormless people like them to be our friends.</p><p>Again, Miss Little Witch would get mad at me if I said it out loud even though it was a mere fact we both acknowledged under the table.</p><p>I was on my way to the school kitchen when a weird Hufflepuff guy blocked me from going. What a coincidence, I had been meaning to make a punching bag out of someone to alleviate my stress. The Hufflepuffs were a good option, they were stupid, couldn't fight properly and wouldn't dare to lay a hand on me.</p><p>They were only a group of cowards.</p><p>To be very frank, I could imagine a bunch of submissive scampering around the yellow house from afar. It was almost like everyone from that house was meant to be under someone's control; it didn't surprise me much when Y/N sometimes still fussed about not getting into Hufflepuff.</p><p>My needy sub.</p><p>
  <em>She's the best of them after all.</em>
</p><p>I realised it from the way she moans; small suppressed notes that made it somewhat adorable, somewhat hot, somewhat tantalising—all that, happening at one same time. I admired her unbelievable talent of adequately maintaining the power to grow a bulge in my pants without having to be here.</p><p>"Malfoy."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the badger talks.</em>
</p><p>"You're lucky, I'm in a hurry to meet my girl. Get out of my way," I snarled.</p><p>"Y/N—"</p><p>Was it so obvious that I fucking love her too much that people were using her name to draw my attention now?</p><p>"Richards. You can't just casually address my girlfriend by her name."</p><p>"Right, right. She's in trouble."</p><p>And he thought he could deceive me?</p><p>"Stop your rubbish or I'll kill you. She's in our—"</p><p>"I'm not lying, Malfoy."</p><p>He did have some guts to cut my sentence. Now I wondered if every puny Hufflepuff acted like this pillock, I would love to chop their tongues and gave my eagle owl the permission to eat them.</p><p>"She's fighting with a Gryf—"</p><p>Not this.</p><p>"Show me the way."</p><p>
  <em>Stubborn Y/N. Why can't she listen to me for once?</em>
</p><p>That peasant, if he dared to touch a single strand of her hair, I would kill. I would bloody kill him.</p><p>Good God. I couldn't stop the negativism with each step getting closer to her. My heart throbbed, getting overwrought from pondering about her condition. This must be the reason I was left agitated for hours.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, I'm not worth your pity but I beg you to keep her safe—at least until I get to her.</em>
</p><p>"Y/N Richards!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will probably update once a week for the next three weeks like what I did for the past couple of weeks, sorry for that. But, once I got my trimester break (which only last for 3 weeks🥲), I'm hoping to be able to update more than that. And thank you so much for your patience💕💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. 114| An Event to Prevent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Harry was still talking to me but my consciousness was long gone from the first time he claimed to have beheld the drugs—also known as the fake sugar balls—in the seven-year boy's dorm; inside the nightstand of a bastard which he identified as the boy in my dream.</p><p>He must've been planning on disgracing me from long ago. With the help of pug face Pansy, he would finally be able to do it soon. But why would they do that? Apart from the fact that Cormac was defeated in 2 fights with my fiance and Pansy was rejected repeatedly by my fiance too, I didn't see a distinct reason.</p><p>It was his fault to try to flirt with me when he knew I already had a boyfriend. And it was also her fault to try to flirt with a loyal boyfriend of mine. It wasn't my fault nor Draco’s either, he was only trying to keep what was his to stay as his forever.</p><p>
  <em>Then what’s it? What did I do wrong to make them hate me so much they were eager to do such a dishonourable thing to me?</em>
</p><p>"For the first time in my life, I agree with Malfoy. You should be in your room now. Don't do anything he thinks you shouldn't do and make yourself safe," Harry spoke.</p><p>I looked at him in sheer silence, still trying to cope and find where it truly started. As though the chosen one brought a bowl full of onions to hover it in front of me, my eyes became watery and faking a cough to clear my throat turned out to be a pretty good decision for me to erase the unnecessary tears.</p><p>"Do people hate me, Harry?"</p><p>He scratched the back of his neck, distinctly avoiding my stare, hesitant to blurt out, "I don't think so . . . ."</p><p>
  <em>So people do hate me.</em>
</p><p>"Oh . . . right, why would anyone hate a Richards; I sponsored the school, they should be thankful."</p><p>Sometimes we lied to make ourselves felt better but this one stupid lie I spat wasn’t doing its job properly. I had to find Draco and ask his opinion about this . . . or I could go somewhere quiet to spend my time contemplating about this problem and reflecting on myself.</p><p>With my heart inclined to the second option, I left Harry to stroll around the castle.</p><p>As if the Lord wanted to meddle in my life to make it a lot messier than it already had, far in front of me, Cormac McLaggen was caught in my sight wearing his ugly Gryffindor robe and a disgusting smirk on his face.</p><p>He walked at a normal pace through the unusually empty corridor. His footsteps echoed, bringing wrath to wind up a storm within this form of mine and a little dose of fear wreathed the weak soul in abruptness.</p><p>For my indefinite intuition that based on mere conjecture to emerge, I came up with a belief that this was it. This was the time in which I would be violated.</p><p>Again, I had two options; to go back to where I came from earlier or to confront him right away. Though my brain insisted on going back, my heart voiced out otherwise—I had made up my mind.</p><p>I didn't mind being a murderer.</p><p>All my brain could process at this moment was a concept to whip out his heart from its confinement and lucky me, I had somehow prepared things out beforehand. I got my protection coin, a magic wand and a butter knife Draco used to butter our toasts this morning.</p><p>
  <em>Cormac McLaggen is going to die in my hand today.</em>
</p><p>"Nice skirt, Richards."</p><p>I didn't know why at this very second, I was unable to say anything. I couldn't even step forwards. I froze in a standing position. It was nothing like what I expected to be, I expected more of myself; a braver Y/N, a stronger Y/N, literally a more fierce Y/N but what I got was the feeblest Y/N I never imagined to exist in me.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, talk.</em>
</p><p>Cormac walked past me only to slap my bum and stopped on his track. Thanks to his immoral act, the Y/N I wanted was finally awoken.</p><p>"How dare—"</p><p>He slapped my cheek as the dark cackle escaped his mouth.</p><p>"No Malfoy? You make it too easy now, Richards," he sneered, taking more steps towards me.</p><p>"Don't come near me!"</p><p>Too bad, my reflex was very awful today or coincidentally, it was just my bad day; Cormac got my hair when I tried to escape his hit by ducking down. He tugged it upwards to make me face him and as I expected, his breath still stank. My punches never hit him since he was somewhat good at dodging a girl's blows.</p><p>Sometimes, when I was in an anguished stage, my mind would betray me by generating thoughts of remorse to make me feel much more like a piece of shit who deserved anything dolorous.</p><p>I should've listened to Draco and stayed in our room until he came back. I should've let Blaise and Theo tagged along with me. I shouldn't have been so stubborn to meet Harry when I knew it wasn't safe for me to go out yet.</p><p>I was hopeless.</p><p>But I wasn't giving up, I hoped.</p><p>"Are you gonna cry now?" He mocked.</p><p>From the side of my eyes, I saw him scrabbling something inside his robe pocket. I took this opportunity to do the same thing without his acknowledgement, I was reaching for my wand since it was the best weapon I had other than the knife.</p><p>In a swift movement, the tip of my wand stroked his neck, making him jolted out of surprise or mayhap panic, probably assuming that I was the typical weak girl who was easy to handle—hell no, even Draco still struggled a few times when I acted a bit out of character.</p><p>Cormac couldn't send me his nasty smirk anymore; it was my turn to smirk for the beginning of my victory.</p><p>Yet, he chuckled again.</p><p>"You can do this to Malfoy, but you're making a mistake to think it'll affect me the same," he whispered.</p><p>My wand was then snapped—too easily—by the twit.</p><p>It was the wand I bought with Draco on the first day we met while my parents were still around. I took the best care of it for years; it held too many memories that I was having difficulties mentioning leastwise one. It was all gone now, just because of a prick like him.</p><p>This proved how ridiculous a life event could be.</p><p>"You've chosen death."</p><p>"Oh," he scorned, "have I? Might as well use you before I die then."</p><p>He surely had the audacity of an insane man for attempting to shove the fake sugar balls to my mouth but I wasn't the frail Y/N anymore.</p><p>Rage had ignited through my every nerve. My blood was boiling like the sun; the energy, heat and power, they ran in my blood now. As I gripped the handle of the knife in my pocket, a new type of strength exploded within me.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll let you use me to be your grim reaper."</p><p>I aimed to stab the crook of his neck, but I didn't truly want to stab him yet. It was only an action to distract him to let go of my hair; he did, I was free to move away.</p><p>"A butter knife? How miserable."</p><p>"You mean yourself," I responded before he started to attack me with real fist punches and kicks. Not to make things sexist, but I was still a girl with nothing but a butter knife to fight back.</p><p>He got me several times, mostly on my lower rib and belly. However, the one that knocked me down to the stone ground was the kick on my right leg. I tumbled down almost immediately and Lord, it did hurt so much to fall on a hard surface when I was used to being caught by Draco.</p><p>But I was quite proud of myself because I managed to carve some cuts on his skin too while he kept kicking me.</p><p>There were a lot of wrong things happening at once here. The odd empty corridor as though he reserved the whole hallway to fight me; the characteristic that didn't represent me wholly and the useless so-called protection coin I brought with me.</p><p>
  <em>How the hell does this thing work?</em>
</p><p>Slughorn said it would protect me from someone I thought would be harmful to me. Well, this bugger hit me multiple times already and yet nothing close to shielding or defence in general occurred.</p><p>
  <em>Aren't I supposed to only think of him as a bad guy for it to work?</em>
</p><p>Minutes flew by with me getting more and more bruises and his skin being sliced slightly. The empty corridor was now packed up with people who were supposed to walk past us but they made a halt; they surrounded us but no one helped me.</p><p>For some good seconds, my mind travelled back to my chinwag with Harry. They hated me—everyone—and that was why they would only stay and watch me get beaten up. I couldn't comprehend everything, still; I was overwhelmed by whatever everyone did.</p><p>
  <em>What's their problem with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is humanity? Have they lost it?</em>
</p><p>As my emotion varied to be unstable, the hidden Y/N took over. It was cool and scary at the same time to realise that I had different types of personality but all the command was still held by me solely.</p><p>The suppressed power evoked.</p><p>The blunt stainless steel utensil drove a path of an uneven line up his arm, shedding blood I wasn't scared of anymore. I was super glad it was a butter knife I brought with me; the duller it was, the more painful it would be when a wound was forced to be cut through the skin.</p><p>He hissed, pleaded and winced; not a single soul gave a damn about it. He was weak now since I had slashed open his forearm artery; it was incredibly easy to toss him down, changing the situation counterclockwise.</p><p>Cormac was the bottom now.</p><p>I was honestly tired—mentally—of everything by the time I placed myself on top of him to play my revenge. There was one thing that stood by me, lending me a strength I shouldn't crave; a voice that told me to just end the filthy human lying in a dying stage under me.</p><p>
  <em>Kill.</em>
</p><p>"DIE!"</p><p>I stabbed his hand before he could grab his wand.</p><p>"DIE! DIE!"</p><p>So close. I was so close to stabbing his eyes with the butter knife when someone's bravery crossed over, calling my name in a loud voice.</p><p>"Y/N Richards!"</p><p>I released the knife then clinking sound and Cormac's ugly puffs dominated the atmosphere. Gradually, I rose with a grin across my face, trudged towards the man behind that alluring voice who later captured me in a tight embrace.</p><p>"I almost murder him, you know," I blurted, roaming my hands over his back.</p><p>"Are yo—"</p><p>"I'm not answering questions yet, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>A moment of silence slipped away. It wasn't awkward even when I was aware of others' presence, including McGonagall and Snape. Shocked by the fact that the teachers wouldn't do anything to stop the fight, I clung more to Draco though he desperately wanted to query my condition.</p><p>"People hate me, Draco," it wasn't supposed to sound like a sad sob to begin my sorrow cry—considering how I was in rapture to see him a few seconds ago—but it came out that way.</p><p>"They don't," he objected.</p><p>"They do, no one helped me. No one—"</p><p>"No one hates you, love. If anyone dares to have a rotten heart to put hatred on you, I'll wipe them out of this world."</p><p>
  <em>Sounds mental yet assuring.</em>
</p><p>"Draco, it wasn't that scary but I was scared," I paused to inhale the air, "the coin is bullshit, my wand is broken and I'm covered with bruises."</p><p>"I got you, love. You're safe now," he spoke softly.</p><p>"Do not let go of me."</p><p>"I won't, ever," he declared quite aloud. "And the coin is working. People wanna help but they can't get in, there's a barrier that prevents them from intruding. You are loved, Y/N. No one hates my little witch."</p><p>I glanced up to see him, "How did you break it then?"</p><p>"I didn't. You trust me and so I can trespass," he explained shortly.</p><p>I mumbled a silent oh before I looked down, feeling embarrassed for accusing people to hate me in my head.</p><p>"Let me see the bruises now," Draco proceeded to run a full check on me without caring to hear my response first.</p><p>I didn't mind it at all until he lifted my vest, unbuttoned my shirt then casually ran his hand against my belly. Light rubs started at my lower abdomen, motioning up to my ribs and that was where it hurt. I flinched, restraining his hand from pressing the skin again.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, people are still here watching us.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, "fuck, fuck. This looks extremely bad. Does it hurt badly?"</p><p>I nodded, disguising a lie just because I wanted to see Draco's worried expression and I was so looking forward to being taken care of by him.</p><p>"You should've listened to me and you won't get this—for Merlin's sake, stop being bratty," he sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, not me getting the little fastidious ferret now.</em>
</p><p>Draco furrowed his brows; followed by a growl coming through his gritted teeth, he side-eyed Cormac who lay as though his life was at the edge of a cliff.</p><p>"Let's get you treated."</p><p>
  <em>Lord, he is willing to hold back the urge to kill because I’m having a mild injury. I’m honestly flattered.</em>
</p><p>I might really be bipolar too. I was in full rage mode then I cried like a pathetic then I felt like cackling out the ugliest laughter and provoking my fiance now.</p><p>"Are you not mad?" I questioned, stopping him to pick me up.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm mad at that bastard for hurting you and I'm mad at you for ignoring my words. In fact, I'm so mad at you and him I feel like ending you both, but lucky you, I can't be mad and kill the love of my life."</p><p>"Well, I kinda wish to kill you too for coming here late," I smirked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, darling."</p><p>"Then fight him," I provoked him.</p><p>"You don't like me fighting, besides we need to get you to the hospital to treat your wounds," he refused.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy, we've been together for fairly 6 years and I know you too well to recognise your killing aura. I hate fighting; yes, but I love it when people fight for me, especially you. I can wait, so go for it. Fight for me."</p><p>I had a very good time enjoying myself seeing Cormac being defeated for the third time by my Draco. Sadly, I had to stop Draco from going too far. I didn't want to make him a killer and got us separated by having one of us imprisoned at Azkaban.</p><p>"I wanna kill him, Y/N," Draco groaned. "Allow me."</p><p>"Nope. Trust me, I too want him dead, but I also want us to breathe fresh air freely."</p><p>Everyone set their eyes on me when the barrier magically disappeared. Even I, myself, didn't know how to turn off this protection coin. It just did without my realising and no reasonable explanation popped up in my mind.</p><p>Some people rushed to Cormac, helping him to go to the hospital while Draco was carrying me to the hospital first. We passed by McGonagall who wasn't very talkative as she often was after I shot her a glare; I supposed she knew what happened already. And Snape, he had no significant change of facial expression; it was a poker face as usual.</p><p>Then we passed by Pansy who looked absolutely terrified as Draco glowered at her. She was a part of everything that happened today; it was okay to kill her too, I guessed.</p><p>"I see you've found yourself a boyfriend over there, Pansy," I laughed for a short while because then, Draco didn't allow me to move so much since he thought I had major injuries that required me to only stay still like a lifeless doll.</p><p>The fact was it didn't hurt much now. Nevertheless, something good was coming along with all of these bruises, I knew he cared so much about me.</p><p>"Don't play tricks with me or my girlfriend, you'll end up living a miserable life or die in my hand," Draco threatened her with a cold tone.</p><p>She didn't say anything back. Good, because if she did, I was so ready to jump and fight her though it would exhaust me.</p><p>•••</p><p>One of my favourite perks of being a Richards was I got to be prioritised in practically everything, which included healthcare at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey stopped treating some random Ravenclaw as soon as Draco and I entered the hospital wing.</p><p>"Lay her here," said Madam Pomfrey while she put the cubicle curtain around a specific ward for me.</p><p>It was fascinating to see how Draco restrained himself to not snap and push the head nurse away when her hands were all over my visible skin to check the bruises. If a stare could kill, I felt bad for Madam Pomfrey; she would’ve been dead a long while ago.</p><p>"Everything else is minor, but this one in your upper abdomen is a big one. It might later be internal bleeding and we don't want that," she looked pretty concerned, "so you have to be hospitalised, let's change your clothes first."</p><p>She helped me remove the clothing and said, "What's all this? How many times did he hit you exactly, Miss Richards?"</p><p>It couldn't be more humiliating when all the love bites were misunderstood to be bruises from Cormac.</p><p>"Those are my marks," Draco stated, loud enough to get the nurse stumbled back in shock, unaware of my fiance's existence behind her.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, you can't be here. This is a girl ward and she is almost bare," she yelled, stretching her arms to hide me from the ferret’s sight.</p><p>"Oh please, how do you think she got those marks?" Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance yet Madam Pomfrey seemed to not get the point he hinted.</p><p>He exhaled hardly then took a gander at my scarlet face. The sly smirk was formed as he lied, "We sleep naked."</p><p>"Right, darling?" He smiled cheekily. "Oh and we fu—"</p><p>"AH!" I interjected, "it’s cold in here, can I get my hospital gown . . . please."</p><p>"Oh, right! Please wait, I'll get you the gown now," said Madam Pomfrey before she vanished behind the curtain.</p><p>I sent Draco my dirty look, "Can you not?"</p><p>"I'm just saying the truth," he replied while taking a seat next to my bed. "I guess we can't make love anytime soon."</p><p>Somehow, I felt secretly happy about that. Not that I hated the play, it was the opposite. I loved it so much but I also fancied not being obliged to drink the stinky potion for another month.</p><p>"My arms hurt," I whined.</p><p>As if on cue, Draco massaged them tenderly. His fingers touched my arms, adjusting the force carefully while keeping a distance from the bruises. He did it so delicately that it felt like I earned the angel touch, curing me physically and mentally with what I defined as love.</p><p>He really was perfect for a boyfriend. He understood me without having to be clued most of the time.</p><p>"This is why you shouldn't have done men’s work," he sighed softly.</p><p>"You mean girls can't fight?"</p><p>"Girls can fight," he mumbled, "but my little witch shouldn't waste her energy to do such things because I'm gonna be the one to do it for her."</p><p>
  <em>How sweet.</em>
</p><p>"Draco, take off your pants."</p><p>It might or might not be his trap but he deserved some mouth service for almost a month of fasting. At least we knew, no one got pregnant from swallowing sperms.</p><p>"You don't act like someone who has just had a big fight, but sure, you're still a good girl for me."</p><p>Tough luck, the timing was off.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey came back with the gown when Draco unzipped his pants. It was awkward for everyone, including me too since I was already in my comfy position to suck the lollipop.</p><p>"Wow—just wow, great . . . err—amazing zipper you have there, love," I stuttered.</p><p>Unlike me, Draco wasn't up for a little play pretend so he bluntly said, "Do you know how many weeks I've been waiting for this? Thank you for ruining it, woman."</p><p>"It's a good sign to stop then, Mr Malfoy. If I may remind you, this is still a hospital, a place to treat—"</p><p>"She was about to treat me," Draco argued.</p><p>"I have to ask you to leave, Mr Malfoy."</p><p>Frankly, it was better if he left for a few hours now. I had tempted him yet I couldn’t give him what he needed right now; not when Madam Pomfrey was here to watch my every move. I realised there was no going back to turn him off unless something like a couple of hours break was committed.</p><p>I supposed Draco read through me again; he left without complaining. Now I didn’t know if I should feel happy or sad.</p><p>
  <em>Good God, why is it so hard to settle one emotion at a time?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. 115| A Furtive Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
</p><p>Slughorn paid me a visit on my second day here. From the look on his face, I knew how concerned he was. He asked if I brought the coin with me or not and that was the period of me venting everything out. A day wouldn't be enough if Draco didn't interject me from going off ways of the main story to tell.</p><p>Thousands of hows and whys weren't exactly answered. However, now I knew that the coin made a barrier from people because I kind of hated all of them at that moment and the reason Cormac wasn't affected was somehow that I wanted him to die so bad and the coin knew I was able to actually kill him right there, all by myself.</p><p>Then Slughorn also told me it needed time and practice for me to utilise the coin to the utmost. He believed there were more to unfold behind this little piece of gold. That was a problem to worry about later though.</p><p>Those were busy days. Teachers and some students stopped by in turns just to ask and see if I was doing fine. It was exhausting and I could understand why I hated people so much when I was younger.</p><p>Dumbledore, the daft old man, turned out to be just like what Draco always described him to be. A biased play teacher, a little overproud grandpa of Harry, an unreliable person if we talked about the law and he was primarily dull when I brought sexual harassment to our discussion about the cause of my injuries.</p><p>It did feel like I was losing one brain cell as a second passed with him trying to connect my problem with anything that would lead to Harry, the chosen one—or maybe I should start addressing him as <em>Dumbledore's secret grandkid.</em></p><p>Harry this and Harry that, God knew how much I wanted to scream at his face since he was only talking nonsense and bloody Potter had nothing to do with anything I needed to hear from him. But per my usual boring self, I decided not to meddle in or cut his sentence for no energy waste.</p><p>After I barely survived all the long talks and timeless hours of explanation about the law I never thought a Richards was supposed to abide by, Dumbledore ended the life extracting waffle with a solid no to my request of imprisoning Cormac and Pansy.</p><p>It left me to be in a bad mood all week.</p><p>As if my life couldn't get any worse, the fact that Draco was now not permitted to come around after dinner by the head nurse was the most upsetting thing that happened to me.</p><p>He wasn't exactly being forbidden though, it was only because the nurse didn't pine for anything romantic about the situation recurring in the ward and she desired more to be grasped in a quiet ambience while healing people.</p><p>Fortunately or unfortunately, I couldn't decide which fitted better; my fiance didn't complain again, knowing I wouldn't get my treatment done if he did.</p><p>Even so, he still came and sat to hear me rant about anything for something like ages, several times in a day, during his free times from studying and working out. But that was all about it, Madam Pomfrey didn't allow him to stay for more than 2 hours in one visit.</p><p>I found it quite ridiculous that Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything when Blaise and Theo intentionally skipped their class by watching me as an evasion. I wasn't complaining about their companion, I just thought that mayhap the head nurse was playing favourites here.</p><p>"This is your homework from yesterday," Theo placed a small pile of parchments on the nightstand. "And there's a letter from Mrs Malfoy for you."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I miss Mother Cissy's letters.</em>
</p><p>"I pray for you to get well soon, but really, I still need this as an excuse to skip that old cat animagus' class," Blaise exhaled joyfully, "forgive me if it takes longer for you to heal."</p><p>"I forgive you, Blaise. However, must I remind you that I almost killed someone and maybe I shall kill you now," I joked.</p><p>"Sure, but do tell me anything exciting before my execution," Blaise responded with a cheeky laugh.</p><p>"What is something exciting when all I could do is laying on this bed and watching the nurse scampering about to treat wounded people?" I groaned while quietly taking some grapes from the bowl Theo held in his hand. "And Mr Boyfriend hasn't stepped his feet here for once today."</p><p>"It's only a day, he may only become too busy for a day, Y/N," said Theo.</p><p>"He shall never be too busy for me," I shook my head, "you guys know he is restricted to be here from 6 pm onwards."</p><p>"Don't worr—"</p><p>"Hello Y/N!" Exclaimed Astoria who slid into my ward from nowhere all of a sudden, making quite a scene between me and the boys.</p><p>It was her seventh visit this week which meant she always turned up here every single day now. In this odd case, our friendship somehow got stronger after she was proved to not be involved with Cormac and Pansy's evil plan.</p><p>I smiled at her before shifting my gaze to Theo, "What a coincidence! Astoria is here, Theodore."</p><p>"Quite frankly, I can perceive who's here myself, but thanks for telling me, Y/N," he scoffed.</p><p>"Um . . . I bring some chocolate frogs today," Astoria handed me a bag.</p><p>"Thanks, you always bring edible things to my taste," I raved, "unlike some who come with nothing, only to skip class under my name."</p><p>"We brought you some fruit today and you can't eat sweet yet. Draco would get mad if he saw this," Theo said, suddenly snatching the bag of sweets.</p><p>What a dirty little trick he did right there. I was having bruises, not a toothache. Of course, I could have some chocolate if I wanted some.</p><p>"I don't like fruit," I attempted to reach the bag again but esurient Theo was more nimble than I thought.</p><p>"That's your problem and it's all mine now," he chuckled but that victorious laugh was shortly replaced with a frown when I succeeded in stealing back the bag.</p><p>"No, Y/N, no!"</p><p>Theo grabbed the bag with a deft motion then smiled like a complete fool, as though he just won a bet worth a billion galleons. Sad for him, I never surrendered for sweets and so round 2 of the chocolate ownership feud began.</p><p>"Children stop!" Yelled Blaise. "Just share it, will you?"</p><p>"I don't share sweets with a greed like him. Also, it's a gift from Astoria for <b>me</b>, right Astoria?"</p><p>"I—I will bring more for him too."</p><p>Astoria left my ward in a swift. Theo's glare was very noticeable and honestly just sickening, perhaps because I was already annoyed by his idiotic action earlier. Bloody twit threatened people with his not-that-scary glare; he really thought he looked fierce with that soft smirk.</p><p>"You're not scary but you're scaring her," I sighed, "ugh, thought you guys could be something."</p><p>"I've told you it wouldn't work," Blaise giggled.</p><p>"I don't care, I don't like her anyway. Unlike you, she's too frail, it looks like she would die as soon as I accidentally snap at her."</p><p>"I would yell back at Draco if he snapped at me, fair point, Theo."</p><p>•••</p><p>I peeked outside behind the curtains from different angles several times. The silent hospital gave out creepy vibes, moreover, whenever I laid my eyes to anything outside my ward to seek someone's presence, the only person was Madam Pomfrey who was there to watch me peeping out.</p><p>I had been waiting for hours today for Draco to see me just so we could talk about literally anything. It was past his visiting hour and obviously, I couldn't help getting worried. Even Blaise and Theo stayed for hours to accompany me today. He couldn't be that busy to forget about his darling girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>That if he truly loves me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Lord, can you not make my mind think of stupid things like this?</em>
</p><p>"It's your bedtime, Miss Richards."</p><p>The voice of the head nurse cancelled my doubtful thoughts.</p><p>"I've refilled the water in your glass, drink some before you sleep," she said while closing the curtains.</p><p>"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."</p><p>It was time to suffer another night again. I wasn't used to sleeping alone just yet. The bed that stayed cold the whole night, darkness crept in almost instantly as I picked the blanket to cover my whole body along with the void that substituted the arms holding my waist.</p><p>Every night since my first day here, I wondered; I always wondered when I could go back to my room. I didn't quite understand how risky internal bleeding could be, but if it was on a par with death level danger, sure enough, being separated from my lover had the same consequence.</p><p>He didn't even show up today. How much crueller the world could be?</p><p>"I hate you, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Pathetic of me to think he would suddenly be here as soon as I mumbled it quietly.</p><p>
  <em>Be real, bimbo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living in the Wizarding World doesn't make everything practically magical.</em>
</p><p>I drank some water as Madam Pomfrey instructed me to before changing to my pyjama and slowly gave my body a rest on the bed although I was resting all day already.</p><p>The vaulted ceiling was my target of view while I pondered along. There was one year left before I should tell Draco about me being his betrothed, then if he didn't rush things out—which I doubted he would—I would have another year to prepare for the wedding. I was going to be only 18 and married. How wicked.</p><p>I had pretty much given up in throwing endeavour to make him wait until we were at least in our twenties to get married, I didn't want to make him suffer from the long wait any more.</p><p>So, if he wanted to hold the wedding the day I told him we were already engaged, I wouldn't protest.</p><p>However, the thoughts of commitment terrified me a bit. I would only marry Draco but a marriage when I was still so young was never on my list. I was afraid if I wasn't ready for whatever awaited me in the future.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay, I'm with Draco, everything will be all right.</em>
</p><p>"You look wistful."</p><p>"Uh—um . . . the ceiling is so high," I stuttered in reflex, responding to the voice at the corner of my ward.</p><p>I was stunned for a moment when I realised whose voice it was.</p><p>"Are you thinking about the ceiling or are you thinking about me?" He chuckled as I got up.</p><p>"You're late," I whispered, "so late."</p><p>He advanced to hug me. "Sorry, I didn't go to see you earlier, little witch."</p><p>"It's okay, Blaise and Theo stopped by again. Quite the entertainers they were."</p><p>"Mhmm, how are you feeling?" He grunted right above my ear. "Did she treat you right?"</p><p>"Y—yeah," I turned red in just a second. His voice was just so soft yet deep and raspy. Breaths tingled my ear for a short period till his lips made a little stroke over the auricle.</p><p>"Did you miss me?"</p><p>"Of cour—"</p><p>Kiss thief.</p><p>He pulled me up a bit, sucking my upper lip to start the make-out session. Still, I melted right away, allowing him to explore and lead me until I was out of breath. Then, he released me, lips parting ways as I was frantically catching some air, not so elegant under his sly smirk.</p><p>"I think we both just discovered more kinks to add to our play," said Draco, stealing another peck once he lifted my chin with his index finger.</p><p>"What?" I asked in between my breathless pants.</p><p>"You'll realise later," he removed his tie, "now give me the one day one mark reward."</p><p>"Huh? You aren't supposed to be here at this hour, what are you doing?" I ignored his request.</p><p>"The upper 3 buttons, now."</p><p>He had decided to be a dick now and I was usually a slave to obey his order, but not today.</p><p>"No. Answer me, why are you here? You know you can't be seen here past 6," I whisper-yelled.</p><p>He exhaled a long sigh, "Look, I'm tired, you're tired. My eye bags have grown bigger and darker 2 times faster in the last few days and so are yours. I don't wanna make myself look ugly."</p><p>"So you can't sleep without me," I beamed. "Glad I'm not the only one with a sleeping problem now."</p><p>"Obviously, what am I supposed to hold at night? The pillow isn't squishy."</p><p>
  <em>Squishy? I thought he always chained my waist.</em>
</p><p>"My hands move on their own at night, I can't control what they wanna squeeze."</p><p>I let out a little giggle then sat back on the bed and tapped the free spot beside me, "I know my bum is <em>that</em> soft, so that sounds like a compliment. Anyway, let's talk about whatever reason to cause your absence before you leave."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you tonight, Y/N," he said, looking straight into my eyes. "And you have a soft bum but I'm talking about the other soft things."</p><p>I couldn't decide which one of his statements I should be more shocked about.</p><p>"Pervert."</p><p>"You think yourself not?"</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I am not.</em>
</p><p>"You have just the same perverted mind as—"</p><p>"What a bleeding curse you cast on me, Mr Malbutt. I shall pray for the Lord to take away your randiness, it's quite disturbing and honestly, unbearable at times like this, I feel like ageing a lot faster than I should—good God, I hate you."</p><p>"Perhaps I too shall pray for the Lord to give you the patience of a saint—though you might not become one since I'll make sure to marry you—still, a little more patience and you're good to go with coping all my needs, darling."</p><p>"And just one more time you say Malbutt, you'll get the consequence," he added as a warning.</p><p>I tapped the bed a few more times to get Draco to sit nicely. "Whatever you're saying, Mr Malbutt. I don't have the ability to agree nor object. Anyway, what do you mean you aren't leaving?"</p><p>Instead of answering my very simple question, the perverted boy decided it was the greatest time to remove some upper buttons of his shirt. He reached over the fourth button and glanced at me with a smirk, stopping what he was doing as he suddenly laid his head on my lap.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of tease he's planning to do now?</em>
</p><p>"For fuck's sake, you don't go halfway through with me, Draco Malfoy." With the least patience growing, I completely unbuttoned what was left on his shirt, leaving him laughing full of enjoyment.</p><p>"Everyone else normally looks like a squeezed pig from this angle, how do you differ from most?"</p><p>Smiling proudly—or maybe over-proudly, I spoke, "Because I'm a Richards."</p><p>"Hmm, I don't think that's enough of a reason."</p><p>He got up again to take off his shirt completely before he bent lower to get himself to my eye level. The silver-grey eyes attracted me in a second, drawing out all my will to look at any other things surrounding us to only focus on him.</p><p>"My little witch," he muttered, arousing some light tint of rose to smear my cheeks. "That's a better reason."</p><p>"Being hospitalised has gotten you shyer around me, hasn't it, Y/N?"</p><p>I shook my head, "It's because—"</p><p>"Well, honestly, I don't give a fuck about that. But I do give a fuck about your pretty neck, my mark should be there, darling."</p><p>The second I blinked my eyes, I was attacked. Hand pinned to the hard mattress, legs caged in the middle of his, allowing me to have less access to moving around with my limbs.</p><p>Seemed like I was helpless but in all reality, I surrendered to him willingly. I meant, who would reject a sweet mark on the neck from the lover, especially when the lover we were talking about was Draco the hottie of Wiltshire.</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>"It's bedtime!" Yelled someone from the other ward.</p><p>"Sorry!" I said while shaking my head to annoy Draco. "Sto—stop it, you're biting me . . . ."</p><p>He pulled away, only to let out the chuckle I desired not to hear now or soon either. "I miss seeing you naked."</p><p>Only a fool didn't know what he meant by that. And so, one by one, he made me unbutton my shirt while his stare was still connected to me. A brow was raised at the same time with the small pout replacing the evil grin when he found out there was another layer of fabric underneath the pyjama that blocked his direct view to my chest.</p><p>His gaze turned from my chest back to my eyes; a little bit squinted as if he demanded an explanation to the unusual and unnecessary lounge bra I wore intentionally to bed.</p><p>"Um, people come and go randomly here. You'll get upset if—"</p><p>"Good girl," he spoke softly, making bimbo Richards think he was already transforming to be the soft Draco. Again and almost as always, I was mistaken. "You still need to face the consequence for calling me Malbutt though."</p><p>He shoved his head to the crook of my neck in an instant. Aiming for my ear, he blew his breath off to the outer line of the earlobe.</p><p>"I was only jok—"</p><p>He seemed to like interrupting my sentence even more now. A hoarse deep tone escaped, directly whispered to my ear, followed with a small huffed evil laugh.</p><p>"Don't make a sound, little witch."</p><p>And so my quiet struggle began. He literally used his teeth to bite me—which later led my inner consciousness to think that he might have vampire descendants. I was hoping he didn't, I could be dead by now if he was doing it to suck my blood out.</p><p>Up from my neck, down to my tummy; a little bit motion downwards, he would get inside my pants. He almost did, yet luckily, he finished everything after the last bite on my lower right abdomen. Only God knew how many love bites he had created on my skin. He was so thrilled as I observed his expression, claiming that I looked prettier with his bite marks beautifying the skin.</p><p>"I'm sleeping with you tonight."</p><p>What a dazing surprise. Unexpected but I couldn't hide my profound wish that I pleaded to God to let him spend a night with me here.</p><p>"Oh God, what would Madam Pomfrey say tomorrow? She takes a look at my abdomen every day!" I groaned, but a smile crept out as Draco made himself comfortable and lay next to me.</p><p>The tiny cold bed heated all of a sudden with Draco's presence as though he was the warmth it lacked before, as though it could only be snug for me when he filled the empty space.</p><p>"You can't be seen by her," I muttered. "She will prohibit you from coming ever again."</p><p>"I'm gonna wake up super early and leave before she arrives, don't worry about it," he assured while palming my cheek.</p><p>"But I don't want you to leave."</p><p>"Neither do I want to leave you. I want to hold you every night," he put a long dramatic pause, "so don't be a brat and eat the fruit I ordered the boys to give you, no sweets until you're fully recovered."</p><p>
  <em>Theo, you snitch!</em>
</p><p>Probably, an hour or two elapsed with nothing in particular happening. We ought to sleep since it felt somewhat lovely to be together in a bed again but how could any of us miss a moment to just stare lovingly at each other. Nothing to be said, more or less.</p><p>His touches along my face and hair, I had missed it for days.</p><p>"Are we not wanting the proper sleep we clearly need?" I asked.</p><p>"I guess not," I replied to the question myself before Draco could. "I love your scent—so soothing, so pacifying, so Draco. It depicts so much of you in the element of air."</p><p>"You smell like a hospital," he blurted so blatantly. "I'm developing a liking for the hospital."</p><p>Silence once again caught us. But this time, I wanted to do something to break it. My eyes lingered at his lips, quickly snapping back to his eyes. I was sending him a signal, like what most girls did to their boyfriends.</p><p>Too bad, mine seemed to be broken by now. He did fix his position to be a lot closer to me but when I gradually brought my lids to a close, shutting and waiting as the second went by for the contact, instead, he froze along with a hard breath that was being pressed out with low force.</p><p>"Y/N, I have some questions disturbing my thoughts of you. Would you mind helping me ease it out?" He started the real talk.</p><p>"Ask away," I smiled even when I was slightly disappointed with all-mighty honesty.</p><p>"What if I—"</p><p>"Is it a what-if game? Will I get a turn to ask too?"</p><p>Draco nodded straight away. "What if I were to be someone you never expect me to be? Would you hate me, Y/N?"</p><p>
  <em>Starting off with a horrible question, I see.</em>
</p><p>"Piece of cake that is, I would not, Draco," I gushed then waited for an expression change. It changed indeed, to be worse as if darkness had got his back to toy him.</p><p>"I won't ever hate you, okay?"</p><p>"But what if I were to be evil?"</p><p>"You're always evil when we do <em>things </em>but look at what's in front of you. I'm still here to love you."</p><p>"No Y/N, what if I turned into someone you detest the most? Like McLaggen or . . . ." Hesitation filled his eyes, dragging me to get even more curious about what he was about to say next.</p><p>"What if I were a Death Eater?"</p><p>
  <em>No, no. Relax, Y/N, relax. This is just a what-if game. Do not panic.</em>
</p><p>"Would you still love me? Would you stay with me?"</p><p>It was getting harder for me to breathe while the indistinct stare kept being exchanged. Taking the oxygen to my lungs somehow resulted in reverse; that should lead to keep me alive, by contrast, it was now showing signs to lead me to death.</p><p>
  <em>I cannot be not panicked.</em>
</p><p>My chest rose and fell frantically as agitation flooded my former shady state. His orbs widened when I grimaced hurtfully, holding back a hard stingy breath. Draco took a quick action to stop me from sinking too deep into the creeping melancholia.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer it, love. It's a horrible question, I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't . . . Draco, I have no idea of what I would do if that happened," I mumbled, "Death Eaters killed my parents and naturally, as I should, I obliged myself to only have spite and hatred towards them. I want to take revenge for my parents, Draco."</p><p>He didn't say anything but his hand kept stroking my hair, sending calming notes every time his steady breath caressed my face when he kissed to soothe.</p><p>"Maybe I would leave, or you would leave, or we both could leave—I just . . . I can't imagine it happening for real," I continued, "I love you, Draco. Why do you have to make a what-if game so dismaying?"</p><p>
  <em>Lord, this is a messy what-if game.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry . . . ."</p><p>His voice came second off to my huffed puffed breath; it was so low that I almost missed his sincere apology.</p><p>"Don't scare me."</p><p>He inhaled and muttered, "I'm not—I mean I didn't mean to, darling. I'm sorry."</p><p>Being mute was the option I chose to be for a short while. Not fighting back when he pulled me to an embrace; I grew to be a coddled girlfriend. I fancied a moment to be pampered and it was then that I realised I had been longing for the intimacy. Sex was fun; yes, but being intimate, fondled and loved were at the top level of my how-to-be-happy list.</p><p>Scribbling his smooth back, I resisted his attempt to push me away to continue the talk. He stopped after a few times as my koala hug got tighter. He knew how needy I could be and he also knew he had to take the responsibility for making me be that way.</p><p>"Imagine if it's the Quidditch world cup and I'm in the national team ready to fly to the pitch to play but suddenly you're in a bad mood—as you always are whenever I mention the sport—and you pouted; darling, you don't even have to say anything else and I will approach you in the speed of light then we can fly off the stadium to go somewhere to make my dearest little witch smile."</p><p>A little smile blossomed eventually.</p><p>"I love you too, Draco."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Y/N."</p><p>"You're forgiven. Anyway, you're wrong. Cormac or Death Eaters, they aren't what I detest the most."</p><p>He painted a relieved look as I examined how his gaze became tranquil like the lack of water ripples in a deep lake, as though what I stated a second ago yanked out the intangible burden concealed within his demeanour towards me; planting subtle uneasy doubts in my innermost thoughts, which soon trapped and perplexed me inside a mental labyrinth.</p><p>The sharp blue lines on the iris grew vaguely salient while he cooed, "What is?"</p><p>"Promise breaker."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! It's been more than 2 weeks since the last update of this book. I did say something about updating the book once a week because of school but it turned out my final project this trimester required more assistance and time than expected. I'm so sorry for going missing for that long and I really appreciate the messages I got from some of you, they're all very sweet🥰🥰 And since it's my trimester break, I do hope I can update more but I can't promise anything—it guilts me too much for not being able to keep it😬 Anyhow, thank you for the real patience you hold for me, I love you tons💕💕💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>